La complainte des monstres (L'homme froid)
by Sarah jade luna
Summary: Quand tu as été jeté dans ma cellule Draco, j'étais en chute libre dans un ciel noir et vide. Doucement tu y as ajouté les diamants de ta constellation, les glissant un à un au cœur de mes ténèbres. Mais ce n'est que maintenant, entourée de la lumière froide de toutes tes étoiles, que je réalise que c'est à cet endroit que j'aurais toujours dû appartenir.
1. Rencontre

Bienvenue dans mon Histoire

Tout d'abord oui c'est un Dramione mais pas que. J'ai aussi voulu écrire une aventure avec de l'action et des intrigues.

Le début commence avec Hermione et Draco dans un huit clos assez sombre mais en rien représentatif du reste de ma fiction.

J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire ;-)

* * *

Cette histoire se déroule 12 ans après la fin du dernier tome.

Harry n'a pas réussi à tuer Voldemort durant la bataille de Poudlart. La guerre a continué.

Hormis cet évènement, je prends en compte tout les autres évènements des livres.

* * *

 **L'HOMME FROID**

Le noir plus profond que les heures.

Le froid. Fissurant les os.

Le silence. Empli d'hurlements muets.

Le sang. L'eau qui glisse sur les murs.

Le sentiment. Celui de se dissoudre dans le néant.

La peur. D'être perdue alors que l'on n'existe déjà plus.

La mort. Collée contre son corps.

Un chuchotement. Hermione.

Hermione.

Hermione.

Hermione.

Hermione.

En boucle. A chaque minute de sa vie.

Hermione.

Ne pas oublier son propre nom. Surtout ne pas oublier son nom. C'est tout ce qui lui reste.

Il y a des bruits. Mais elle ne bouge pas. Elle colle ses mains contre ses oreilles. Ce bruit après ce gouffre de silence lui écorche les tympans. 5 années de silence. Un son déchirant éclate et une lumière intense surgit de nulle part. Elle avait oublié qu'il existait encore une porte à sa cave. 5 ans qu'elle s'était refermée sur son tombeau sans jamais se rouvrir.

Elle ferme les yeux et murmure inlassablement pour couvrir les sons qui la blessent.

Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione…

Mais cela ne suffit pas. Elle entend quand même. Elle doit murmurer encore plus fort mais n'y parvient pas. Elle ne le sait pas mais aucun son ne sort plus de sa bouche depuis des années. Ses lèvres font juste s'animer comme des fantômes muets. Il y a juste l'écho d'un nom qui résonne dans sa tête.

Un bruit mat de quelque chose qui s'effondre au sol et le tombeau se referme. Le silence emporte le bruit, les ombres emportent la lumière.

Dans le noir, les yeux ouverts, elle cherche. Son esprit s'évade hors de son corps comme un gaz létal. Il flotte dans les airs, glisse sur le sol de pierre, s'accroche aux murs froids, cherche une sortie. Toujours. Désespérément. Maintenant elle connait chaque angle, chaque interstice, chaque pierre dans le mur. A nouveau elle sonde. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Cette fois il y a quelque chose de changé, il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans son tombeau. Son esprit le contourne, le palpe, le respire.

C'est froid, c'est vivant. Tout juste vivant.

Elle se rappelle à elle et se redresse. Retrouver une position verticale après… des années.

Accroupie, le sol bouge, le sang se répend dans son corps là ou il semblait l'avoir définitivement abandonné. Maintenant bouger. Tendre les bras, poser les mains au sol et avancer un genou. Puis avancer l'autre. Et recommencer. Son esprit la guide, il se souvient du chemin.

La chose est là, immobile, inerte, froide. Dans l'obscurité elle tend sa main. C'est un pied.

Remonte. Un genou. Remonte. Une hanche. Remonte. Un torse. Remonte. Une mâchoire. Remonte. Un visage.

Un être humain. Humain. Humain. Humain. Hermione. Humain. Hermione. Humain. Hermione…

Elle a peur. Des années sans voir d'humain. Elle a peur. Alors elle chuchote son prénom dans sa tête. Hermione. Humain. Mort? Ce n'est plus un humain si il est mort. C'est juste un peu plus d'ombre dans son cachot.

Hermione. Humain. Mort. Cœur. Chercher le cœur. Ses doigts palpent et caressent du marbre sans vie. Mort. Elle pose son oreille sur la peau, sur les os et attend. Le silence, plus profond que la nuit.

Elle attend. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Bump. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Bump.

Elle entend la vie. Une vie lointaine, éthérée, déjà enterrée. Elle palpe, touche, frôle, cherche. Pas de blessures.

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Froid. Froid. Froid.

Le froid tue l'homme. Il est déjà plus froid que la mort. Il faut le réchauffer, réchauffer ses organes vitaux où tout le sang c'est regroupé pour combattre. Combattre pour vivre.

Combattre. Hermione. Combattre. Hermione. Combattre. Hermione. Combattre.

Elle se redresse, retire son manteau déchiré, retire sa robe encrassée. Elle est nue. Pourtant cela ne fait aucune différence pour elle. Son corps ne lui appartient déjà plus.

Alors elle se couche sur l'homme froid. Nue, peau contre peau, hanche contre hanche, ventre contre ventre, ses seins sur ses côtes. La tête sur son torse. Sa tête sur le cœur.

Elle rabat son manteau sur eux et déploie ses bras autour de lui. Comme un bouclier. Un bouclier pour combattre la mort avec l'homme froid. La nuit les recouvre et les ombres ondulent pour s'insinuer entre eux mais n'y parviennent pas.

Hermione protège l'homme froid.

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Bump. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Bump.

Le son d'un cœur qui se bat sous sa tête. Le son d'un cœur qui s'accroche aux minutes, aux heures et gagne sur le temps. Il vivra, l'homme froid vivra. Hermione le protège.

Le jour revient, inexorablement. L'aube, porteuse de la promesse d'une prochaine nuit. Il y a toujours une prochaine nuit, inexorablement. L'homme froid est froid. Mais moins. Son cœur lui bat, il bat plus. C'est bien pense Hermione. Elle imagine dans sa tête ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Mais c'est juste dans sa tête car elle ne sait plus comment faire.

Toujours sur l'homme elle écoute sa vie battre sous elle. Immobile, silencieuse, vide. Toujours vide, mais un peu moins.

* * *

L'homme froid est revenu. Il tente de se souvenir où il était parti mais n'y parvient pas. Il voit le plafond au dessus de lui, il voit l'air vibrant de l'aurore dans le vide, il respire l'odeur de l'eau sur la pierre.

Mais il ne sent plus son corps. Il n'a plus de corps. Il a peur d'essayer de faire un geste et de s'aperçevoir que rien ne se passe. Il a peur de voir qu'il est mort. Alors il attend.

Il attend que quelque chose se produise. Mais rien ne vient. A part cette sensation d'écrasement, d'étouffement. Toujours plus présente, toujours plus oppressante.

Il n'y tient plus, il doit voir ce qui le clou au sol. Lentement il prend la décision de redresser la tête, il commande à ses muscles. Il croit que rien ne se passe mais finit par sentir la pierre quitter son crâne.

Il voit le plafond, il voit le mur d'en face, il voit une tête. Une tête au cheveux brun rasés. Il réalise alors qu'un homme est couché sur lui. Un homme nu car il y a ses épaules et une paire de jambes dénudées qui dépassent d'un vieux manteau usé. L'homme est chaud, il sent la brulure de sa peau sur son corps glacé. Son cœur s'emballe.

Comme si l'autre l'avait entendu, comme si son cœur l'avait réveillé, l'homme chaud remue et relève lentement la tête vers lui. Offrant son visage pour la première fois.

Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Ses yeux sont trop grands, ses lèvres trop pleines, son ossature trop fine pour être celle d'un homme. Malgré les cheveux rasés aucun doute n'est possible, l'homme chaud est une femme.

Il y a le silence, immobile, figé, éternel. Et il y a eux.

Le soleil vient d'atteindre la lucarne découpée dans le mur. Si haute que l'on ne voit rien. Juste un carré de ciel bleu, irréel, inaccessible.

Hermione a peur.

Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione.

Elle voit l'homme froid. Sa peau est blanche mais pas encore autant que la sienne.

Le nez est droit, la mâchoire carrée sous la barbe blonde. Les pommettes son hautes, saillantes, et les yeux aiguisés, gris et froids. Ses cheveux sont blancs, presque blancs. Reposant sur ses épaules, ils sont longs. Plus long qu'elle ne le lui a jamais vu.

Hermione murmure silencieusement.

Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco.

Elle se redresse, arrachant sa poitrine et son corps nu de son corps à lui. Instantanément le froid s'engouffre dans ce nouvel espace créé avec avidité, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça tout au long de la nuit. La séparation, la déchirure.

Elle ramasse sa robe et la fait passer sur sa tête rasée sans sentir le regard de Draco sur elle. Elle n'existe plus, personne ne peut plus la regarder. Elle prend son manteau et hésite en lui jetant un regard. Il doit en avoir plus besoin qu'elle, l'homme froid. Draco.

Il la regarde se pencher vers lui. Cette femme est morte pense Draco dans un sursaut de peur. Ses mouvements ne produisent aucun son, sa bouche remue mais seul le silence s'en échappe. Il la devine blafarde sous la crasse qui recouvre son corps. Pourtant il avait senti son poid et sa chaleur sur lui. Il veut la toucher mais n'ose pas. Alors il se contente de la regarder.

Quand il finit par baisser le regard il vit qu'elle lui tendait son manteau. Il observe sa main minuscule aux ongles presque inexistants au milieu de chairs à vif, comme si elle avait gratté la pierre jusqu'au sang. Et là, sur son fragile poignet, il voit une marque. La marque. Un « M » découpé dans la peau. M pour Muggles. Il reconnait le sceau, c'est celui que les Deatheaters employaient sur les moldus et les sangs de bourbe.

Instantanément il se recule. Il ne voulait pas la toucher. Elle le regarde s'éloigner d'elle, se trainant à moitié jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur derrière lui. Il est ennuyé, il aimerait qu'elle cesse de le dévisager et qu'elle arrête de lui tendre son manteau miteux. Il est gelé mais il s'en fiche. Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec cette petite crasseuse.

Après un temps qui lui paru une éternité elle finit par comprendre qu'il ne prendrait pas sa veste. Elle la renfile, toujours sans un bruissement, avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Il la regarde se rouler en boule à même le sol et fermer les yeux. Il semble qu'il existait une paillasse mais elle était si trouée et si usée qu'elle semblait s'être fossilisée dans la pierre. Mais la fille continuait de se coucher dessus. Surement par habitude.

Profitant de ne plus être observé Draco décide de faire un inventaire de sa personne. Il se sent très faible, il a froid jusque dans ses os. Tout son corps semble raide et douloureux mais il ne trouve pas de blessures. Il reboutonne la chemise que la fille avait ouverte avant de se coucher sur lui et cela le trouble. Elle lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie. Comme ça, sans le connaître.

Il lui jette alors un regard. Elle dort toujours, ses lèvres incolores légèrement entre-ouvertes dans une immobilité statuaire. Il a beau plisser les yeux, il ne voit aucun mouvement trahissant une respiration. C'était comme être enfermé avec un inferi. Elle est morte, mais bouge encore. Passablement dégouté il finit par détourner les yeux. Il est épuisé, alors, comme la fille, il se roule en boule et, sombre plus qu'il ne tombe, endormi.

Il rêve, il cauchemarde. Il se souvient. Ce n'est rien d'irréel, ce n'est pas son imagination ni son esprit qui délire. Non. Malheureusement ce n'est que la réalité. Ça n'ira pas mieux au réveil et aucun soulagement ne viendra jamais avec le sommeil.

 _Il était épuisé. Une fatigue comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, tout simplement parce que son esprit avait abandonné. Il avait capitulé._ _Ils allaient le trouver cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il voyait déjà la lumière de leurs baguettes vaciller dans la forêt en dessous de lui._ _Lui, avait atteint la lisière. Il n'y avait plus d'arbres pour le dissimuler et la lune était bien trop pleine pour qu'ils puissent ne pas le distinguer au sommet de cette montagne. Et surtout, il était bien trop épuisé, mort de faim et de soif._ _Cela faisait des jours qu'ils le traquaient. Il n'en pouvait plus._ _Il fit quelques pas et ses jambes lâchèrent. Il resta à genou un moment, ombre noire se découpant sur la lumière éthérée de la lune, avant de s'effondrer de tout son corps._ _Le vent hurlait et la température chutait. Il faisait un froid glacial à cette altitude._

 _Ce fut désagréable un moment mais très vite, trop vite, son corps abandonna pour la seconde fois. Il n'était plus capable de se réchauffer. Alors vint l'engourdissement, lent et salutaire. Plus de souffrance, plus de fatigue. Sa chaleur, sa vie, se dispersaient petit à petit dans la nuit, emportées par les vents féroces._ _Ils mirent des heures à le retrouver. La lumière de leurs baguettes éclaira le sol et il vit quelques brins d'herbes scintiller de gel de ses paupières entrouvertes._ _Ils pouvaient le tuer maintenant, il était déjà presque parti._

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Comme s'il avait senti une menace. Il y avait des années qu'il ne dormait plus jamais complètement. Toujours se tenir sur ses gardes. C'est comme ça qu'il avait tenu si longtemps. Surtout ne pas faire de mouvements brusques pour ne pas se faire repérer et analyser la situation. De ses yeux il balaye la pièce rapidement. Rien ne cloche. A part la fille qui n'est plus là. Quelque chose le frôle en arrière et il fait un bond sur le côté. C'est elle. Elle était collée à lui, juste dans son dos. Le cœur battant à tout rompre Draco lui jette un regard mauvais. Mais elle ne réagit pas, ne le regarde même pas. Elle semble juste attendre.

-Il y a toute la pièce, alors pourquoi tu viens me coller la gueuse!

Sa voix résonne et semble déranger la fille qui se plaque les mains sur les oreilles mais elle ne le regarde toujours pas. Elle murmure à toute vitesse sans que Draco puisse entendre un traitre son. Cette fille est cinglée. Cela l'énerve, il veut qu'elle le laisse tranquille et lui rende sa foutue place.

"Pousse toi." Grogne t-il

Pas de réactions.

"Allé, pousse toi!" S'exclame t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle tangue et est obligée de retirer les mains de ses oreilles pour rétablir l'équilibre. Mais elle ne bouge pas. Et cela le rend furieux sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, il pouvait très bien changer de coin mais cela revenait à céder et il avait déjà trop cédé dans cette vie. Alors il l'empoigne, la saisissant par la nuque de sa grande main et se met violemment à la secouer.

"Je t'ai dis de partir." Siffle t-il entre ses dents. Tu vas comprendre oui!

La fille ne pèse rien et il la fait presque voler dans les airs. Aussi inoffensive qu'un chaton. Et cela l'énerve encore plus car il a conscience de s'en prendre à bien plus faible que lui. Il la déteste de le faire se détester lui même alors il la secoue encore plus brutalement. Que peut-elle faire contre lui de toute façon?

C'est au moment ou cette pensée lui traverse la tête qu'il la voit finalement lui rendre son regard. Un regard d'une violence totale. Même pas de la haine, non. Juste la violence, pure et brute. Presque innocente dans son authenticité. Il perçoit son mouvement mais n'a pas le temps de réagir. Elle dégage la main de son manteau en un éclair et lui fracasse le crâne avec un grand coup de pierre.

Le choc est terrible sur sa tempe. Les étoiles dansent, un éclair traverse sa tête et il relâche sa prise immédiatement.

Tombé en arrière presque autant de surprise que par la violence du geste, il sent le sang couler sur sa joue. Le sol tangue sous lui et il essaie de se concentrer pour ne pas perdre ses repères. Il regarde la fille. En position offensive, sa pierre à la main, elle lui jette un regard de menace.

Il ne doit pas recommencer. Compris.

Presque aussitôt elle cesse de le fixer, comme si elle avait lancé un bouquin au sol, le jugeant de trop piètre qualité pour retenir son attention. Alors elle recommença à attendre.

Draco ne dit rien et quand la tête cessa de lui tourner il s'éloigna prudemment d'elle mais ne la quitta plus des yeux, méfiant. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire à la rapidité et à la force dont elle avait fait preuve. Certes, il était affaibli, mais ce n'était rien comparé à elle.

Il était encore sous l'effet de la stupeur quand un léger « pop » résonna. En un éclair il comprit ce que la fille attendait. Un plateau repas venait d'apparaitre juste devant elle. Il devait toujours se matérialiser à la même place et au même moment. Elle n'avait pas d'heure mais elle avait dû, à la longue, intégrer le rythme. Comme ces matins de vacances quand il était à Poudlart et qu'il continuait de se réveiller tout les jours à la même heure alors qu'il n'y avait plus de réveil.

La pensée de Poudlart lui serra le cœur mais il y avait plus urgent. Il avait faim et la fille dévorait tout. Il s'avança et immédiatement son bras fendit l'air, tenant la pierre au dessus de la tête, prête à frapper de nouveau.

"Je veux manger aussi." Dit-il.

Il n'aimait pas son ton, c'était comme s'il lui demandait la permission. Mais il se méfiait clairement d'elle à présent.

Elle jeta un regard à sa blessure un instant puis saisie un morceau de pain et de viande séchée et le lui lança à la figure avant d'emporter le reste dans un coin où elle termina de manger sans plus s'intéresser à lui le moins du monde.

Draco était sous le choc. Jamais on ne lui avait jeté de la nourriture comme à un chien, et encore moins par une femme. Ou une fille, impossible de savoir sous la crasse. Néanmoins la faim pris l'ascendant sur sa colère. Il se retira dans le coin le plus éloigné de la fille et commença à mastiquer sa viande noueuse. Elle était dure et rance mais elle lui fit l'effet d'un festin après des jours et des jours de diète.

La fille lui jeta la gourde d'eau depuis l'autre bout de la pièce et il bu d'une traite ce qu'il en restait. Il était encore entrain d'avaler sa dernière gorgée qu'elle disparu de ses mains dans un « pop », avec le plateau. Il ne fallait pas trainer si on voulait se nourrir. Pas étonnant que la fille se soit tenue prête, il avait à peine eu le temps de manger avant que tout ce qui restait ne se volatilise.

Il s'étira de contentement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait quelque chose dans le ventre. Il se mit debout. Maintenant qu'il avait repris des forces, il était temps de voir comment il allait s'évader.


	2. Le feu

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre.

Quelques musiques qui m'ont inspiré et que j'adore (grande fan d'epic music):

AUDIOMACHINE-GUARDIANS AT THE GATE (ACCESS DENIED)

BLOOD RED ROSES C21 FX

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Hermione le regarde tourner en rond dans la pièce. Il s'imagine sans doute qu'il pourra penser à quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas vu.

Prétention prétention prétention prétention prétention…

Prison prison prison prison prison prison prison prison…

Il n'existe aucune sortie. Elle pourrait le lui dire mais elle sait déjà qu'il ne l'écoutera pas. Et puis c'est agréable d'avoir quelque chose à regarder pour une fois. Tout était si figé avant son arrivée que le temps lui même semblait s'être retiré. La laissant seule sur le bord du rivage. Âme échouée dans l'écume de l'oubli.

Mais Draco Malfoy était là maintenant. Il était apparu comme un navire, toutes voiles dehors, fendant sa mer morte et elle commençait tout juste à ressentir les remous que son arrivée y avait créée.

Elle ne se posait pas de questions. Pas encore. Le voir lui suffisait. Pas parce que c'était Malfoy, elle aurait difficilement pu tomber sur pire comme compagnon de cellule, mais juste parce que c'était un être _vivant_. Pas un rêve, pas un fantasme ni une illusion. Non, juste la réalité.

Réalité réalité réalité réalité réalité réalité réalité….

Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle existait encore. Elle s'y était désespérément accrochée au début. Mais elle avait fini par lui glisser entre les doigts. Draco était _réel_. Il était là, avec elle. Et même s'il était odieux, même si elle devait le frapper avec sa pierre pour se défendre de lui, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Elle pouvait combattre un être vivant. Ça, elle savait le faire.

Ici, dans son tombeau, Elle avait dû se battre contre la peur, la folie et le désespoir et elle avait échoué. Et puis il y avait l'autre possibilité que sa présence lui offrait. Si elle décidait d'arrêter de se battre elle pourrait toujours le provoquer. Le provoquer et le laisser faire lorsqu'il voudrait la faire taire. Draco Malfoy serait sa distraction et, si elle le décidait, il serait aussi sa porte de sortie, sa fin. Cette pensée la réconfortait beaucoup.

Il arpentait la pièce furieusement. Elle était toute petite, on en avait vite fait le tour. Il y avait la porte de fer, qu'il avait longuement inspecté et des toilettes, délimitées par 3 murs. Comme le plateau repas, elles étaient soumises à un sortilège qui les maintenait propres.

Hermione pensait depuis longtemps que son geôlier l'avait oublié, qu'il était parti. Et que le jour de sa mort les enchantements qu'il avait appliqué pour la garder en vie prendraient fin. Et alors elle crèverait pour de bon.

Draco passa la tête par la lucarne, cette lucarne par laquelle elle n'avait jamais pu regarder. De surprise, Hermione inspira bruyamment. Si Bruyamment qu'il se retourna sur elle dans un sursaut. Comme s'il avait totalement oublié qu'elle était là. Cette pensée la tétanisa. Elle était emplie de sa présence, et lui, avait déjà oublié qu'elle existait.

Il lui lança un regard méfiant et se retourna vers la lucarne. Il semblait craindre de lui tourner le dos maintenant. Tant mieux. Si elle le tapait à nouveau il aurait peut-être suffisamment peur d'elle pour ne plus jamais occulter sa présence.

La lucarne. Si haute qu'elle n'avait jamais pu l'atteindre. Elle s'était contenté de fixer ce petit carré de ciel depuis le fond de sa geôle. Emplie de bleu, débordant de nuages, noire de nuit, parsemé d'étoile… La lucarne était là pour lui rappeler qu'il existait un dehors. Qu'il existait encore un monde, même si lui, l'avait totalement oublié.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle avait arrêté de penser à ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur depuis des années. Son monde, sa réalité, c'était le froid, la nuit et le silence. Sa réalité c'était la mort.

Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione…

Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco…

Mais elle avait autre chose à murmurer à présent. Un autre nom que le sien.

Il y eu un long soupir et Draco Malfoy se laissa glisser au sol, l'air profondément découragé. Hermione le regarda. Il avait les paupières closes.

Elle s'approcha un peu.

Ses épaules étaient larges, ses bras inertes. Il avait de grandes mains qui reposaient immobiles sur ses cuisses. Les doigts étaient fin mais sales.

Elle se rapprocha.

Ses cheveux, longs et blancs, étaient colorés par le crépuscule qui tombait. Comme les nuages dans la nuit, ils encadraient son visage lisse.

Elle se rapprocha.

Des lèvres pleines mais sans couleurs. Abimées, gercées. Elles semblaient toujours assoiffées. Assoiffées de quelque chose d'autre que d'eau.

Elle s'approcha encore.

Ses sourcils blonds étaient presque invisibles. Tout comme ses cils qui bordaient des paupières si translucides qu'on voyait le dessin des veines rosées qui couraient sous la peau.

Elle s'approcha encore.

Sa peau. Elle avait la froide clarté du marbre et la fragilité de la soie.

Sans y penser, elle tendit la main. Elle resta suspendue dans le noir grandissant, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle ne le touchait pas et pourtant elle ressentit une douce chaleur engourdir l'extrémité de ses doigts comme un crépitement qui remonterai le long de son bras.

Parfaitement immobile, en cet instant, elle avait pour la première fois la sensation d'être là. Elle avait pour la première fois le sentiment d'être vivante. Comme si on avait retiré un linceul de son cœur. Elle voyait tout. Elle ressentait tout.

Les ombres insaisissables, l'odeur de la terre humide, la froide lumière des étoiles naissantes et la peau de Draco si proche de la sienne. Elle sentait son sang couler dans ses veines, elle percevait les faibles battements de son cœur quelque part perdus en elle.

Et elle sentait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose de fort, irradier de sa main. Comme des millions de fils qui seraient en train de se tisser entre le bout de ses doigts et la joue de Malfoy. De plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus puissants. L'approchant inexorablement de lui.

Un incendie ravageait tout son corps. D'abord simple flamme, elle s'était répandue en elle gagnant en force et en intensité. Plus elle approchait de lui, plus le brasier enflé. Elle ne pouvait plus le contenir, elle devait s'en débarrasser. Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. La seule chose qui importait en cet instant, malgré le feu, malgré la souffrance, malgré la peur, c'était de toucher la joue de Draco Malfoy.

La chaleur augmenta, sa main trembla et alors ses doigts le touchèrent. Il y eu un instant de silence absolu, profond, total, assourdissant. Le feu cessa, soufflé dans le néant. Un vide immense se créa autour d'eux et la gravité sembla soudainement changer. Ce n'était plus la terre, le soleil ou l'univers, c'était eux. C'était ce minuscule point de contact entre leur peau.

Malfoy ouvrit subitement les yeux. Hermione eu tout juste le temps de les apercevoir : deux grands phares pâles dans la tempête de la nuit. Puis le monde éclata.

Une onde de choc terrible explosa, les brulant tout les deux comme un fouet chauffé à blanc. Le centre de gravité disparu et ils furent propulsés dans les airs dans un crépitement furieux. Il y eu un tremblement horrible, comme si les fondations même de la prison menaçaient de céder. Une intense fumée acre envahie la pièce, puis plus rien.

Draco, le visage brulé, toussa en cherchant son air. Il parvenait tout juste à respirer. Le choc l'avait littéralement écrasé contre le mur derrière lui. Il avait plusieurs côtes brisées il le sentait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était produit. Tout était noir autour de lui, il avait du sang dans la bouche et son crâne semblait vouloir éclater de douleur.

Prenant appui sur ses mains, il essaya de se calmer. Les yeux fermés il se concentra, ravalant un gémissement de souffrance. L'exprimer c'était l'admettre. Il devait être plus fort que ça.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et la lune apparut au dehors. Il releva la tête, il commençait à distinguer l'intérieur de sa cellule. La fumée, épaisse, retombait doucement. Il vit le plafond apparaitre, le mur d'en face, puis la porte de fer et au pied de celle ci… la fille.

Il pouvait voir sa tête rasée et son visage vide. Du sang coulait de son nez, de ses oreilles et de ses yeux. Sa main, fine, minuscule, insignifiante, reposait au sol, brulée. Comme sa joue à lui. Il passa ses doigts dans sa barbe ravagée et grimaça.

La fumée avait totalement disparu à présent et il pouvait voir tout son corps étendu sur le sol.

Qu'avait-elle fait? Avait-elle tentée de le tuer?

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait s'était de s'être brusquement assoupi. Trop brusquement d'ailleurs pour ce soit naturel, pensa t-il. Il avait fait un rêve étrange. Bien différent de d'habitude. Il avait chaud dans ce rêve. Le soleil brillait et l'éblouissait, caressant son visage.

Puis il avait eu l'impression de prendre feu lui même quand une vague de puissance semblait s'être déversée en lui. Son corps ne pouvait pas supporter une telle force destructrice. Il y en avait trop pour qu'il puisse l'assimiler. Elle s'était écoulée en lui, seconde après seconde. Le remplissant toujours un peu plus.

Son cœur allait exploser, il battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait de sortir de ce cauchemar, mais il semblait enraciné dans le sol et le soleil continuait inexorablement de l'avaler. Il était en train de bruler vif. La souffrance. La souffrance sans nom.

Puis tout cessa. Le soleil s'éteignit.

Il avait ouvert les yeux pour voir ceux de la fille, immenses et étincelants, figés dans les ombres. Et il y avait eu le choc, la lumière, la douleur. La peur.

* * *

Enfin, elle ouvre les yeux. Ils sont plus clairs. Plus grands. Comme délestés d'une partie de ses fantômes.

« Qui es-tu? »

Draco ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps d'élaborer un mensonge. Et à voir son visage, c'est frénétiquement ce qu'elle semblait être en train de faire. Il la voit ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle la referme. L'observe, comme si elle jaugeait sa capacité à encaisser. Et enfin, au terme d'un long regard :

« Je ne suis personne »

Sa voix raisonne étonnamment haute et claire pour quelqu'un qui ne semble pas avoir prononcé un mot depuis des années.

« Je ne suis personne » répète t-elle, plus pour elle même cette fois. Elle semble trouver du réconfort dans cette idée. Draco aussi.

« Et toi? »

« Pour toi je ne serais jamais personne non plus » assène t-il brutalement.

Elle sourit. Doucement. Si faiblement qu'il n'en était pas certain.

« Tu n'es plus blessé? » demande Hermione en se redressant pour s'adosser au mur.

« J'avais plusieurs côtes cassées, mais elle se sont réparées pendant que tu dormais »

Il la voit hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

« Tu ne sembles pas surprise » lui fait-il remarquer.

« Non. C'est comme ça que la prison fonctionne. » Explique-t-elle sombrement. « Quoi que tu te fasses, les enchantements te maintiendrons en vie. »

Il y a de l'amertume dans la voix. De la rancoeur. De l'abandon. De la désillusion. Draco la fixe un moment.

« Tu sembles avoir fait le tour de la question. »

Elle le regarde avec hauteur. Presque avec mépris.

« Penses tu vraiment que je n'allais rien tenter? »

Il ne répondit rien.

« Pas la première année. Ni même la seconde ou la troisième. Mais après? »

« Je me suis pendue au barreau de la fenêtre jusqu'à étouffer, je me suis fracasser la tête contre le mur jusqu'à m'en ouvrir le crâne. Je me suis déchirée les veines avec ma pierre pour me vider de mon sang. »

Il la regarde. Dans ses yeux, elle a l'air d'avoir 100 ans.

« Je me suis toujours réveillée. A chaque fois. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé »

« Je trouve ça lâche » Finit-il par articuler.

A sa grande surprise elle ri. Un rire bref, métallique, aiguisé. Elle ramassa sa pierre et le regarda.

« Il n'y a pas de lâcheté dans la folie. Juste l'espoir d'une nouvelle réalité.»

« Pourquoi m'as tu touché? » demande Draco pour changer de sujet. Il n'aimait pas la lueur dans ses yeux, cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Aucune idée. » Elle semblait sincère et elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

« Ne recommence pas. Tu n'y survivrais surement pas » Menaça t-il.

Une fois encore, elle le décontenança avec un sourire.

« Toi non plus » Chuchota-t-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

« Je veux dire que je te tuerais avant! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il était furieux à présent. Elle ne semblait pas mesurer le danger qu'il représentait pour elle. Il ne la comprenait pas.

« J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire » Trancha la fille.

Néanmoins cette pensée ne semblait pas l'émouvoir outre mesure. Draco se leva, il ne voulait plus la regarder. Il ne voulait plus lui parler.

Elle non plus visiblement car elle ne dit plus rien.

Elle ne dit rien quand le plateau repas apparu et se contenta de manger silencieusement. Elle ne dit rien quand elle le regarda observer la fissure que l'explosion avait créée dans le mur. Elle ne dit rien à la tombée de la nuit, ni à l'arrivée de l'aube. Ni ce jour, ni celui d'après, ni la semaine suivante.

Elle semblait ne plus jamais vouloir lui parler. Et lui, Draco, qui avait le premier voulu se murer dans le silence, se retrouva presque à le regretter.

Cela ne dérangeait pas la fille, il le voyait bien. Elle s'entourait de silence comme le ciel se drapait de noir au crépuscule. Même ses lèvres qui remuaient avec le son du vent sur une mer sans vagues.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et le silence se creusait autour d'elle. De plus en plus profond. De plus en plus immuable. Il semblait se matérialiser autour de son corps qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus. Il émanait d'elle une telle densité que Draco ne pouvait se tenir proche trop longtemps.

Mais il voulait parler. Parler ou devenir fou. Même à une insignifiante Mudblood comme elle.

Alors, un jour, lorsqu'il attrapa son regard sur lui pendant qu'il observait l'extérieur par la lucarne, il saisit sa chance.

« As tu-déjà regardé dehors? »

Les yeux de la fille qui s'étaient déjà éloignés de lui, revinrent s'y accrocher. Elle remua la tête le laissant toujours seul dans son silence. Il devait lui extraire un son, il devait y arriver.

« Veux-tu que je t'aide à voir? »

Elle lui lança un long regard scrutateur. Il voyait bien qu'elle comprenait. Il voyait bien qu'elle savait qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ne plus parler. Elle avait dû passer par là elle aussi. Mais elle ne dit toujours rien.

Draco se retourna vers la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Il avait essayé, il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu.

Il n'y eu pas le moindre son lorsqu'elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Oui je veux bien que tu m'aides »

Il se retourna dans un léger sursaut. Elle se tenait debout devant lui et il prit alors conscience à quel point elle était petite. Il la dominait largement de son mètre 95. Elle lui arrivait à peine en dessous de l'épaule.

« D'accord » dit-il. Il tendit la main vers elle mais arrêta vite son geste, hésitant. « Je vais devoir te toucher »

Elle aussi semblait inquiète, ce qui ne le rassura pas. Elle approcha sa main de la sienne.

Tout deux les fixaient avec réserve, craignant que le monde n'explose à nouveau au contacte l'un de l'autre. L'instant s'étira douloureusement. Ils ne respiraient plus et les doigts de la fille frôlaient presque les siens maintenant.

« Je... Je crois que tu peux. » Dit-elle en relevant son visage fatigué vers lui. « Je ne ressens rien».

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais il fallait bien se décider. Alors, dans une grande inspiration, il glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

Il ressenti la chaleur de la fille, bien plus élevée que la sienne, se diffuser dans sa main. Un frisson se déroula le long de sa colonne à ce contact, mais rien d'autre ne se produisit.

« Tu es si froid » murmura-t-elle « toujours si froid ».

Il retira sa main brusquement.

« Je crois que ça ira » dit-il.

Il mit un genou à terre et elle enroula ses bras nus autour de son cou. Elle était si légère qu'il ressenti à peine son poids lorsqu'il se releva.

Il s'approcha de la lucarne pour qu'elle puisse voir.

Il sentait la chaleur de son corps contre son dos, seul témoin de sa présence en cet instant.

Le regard rivé au-delà de leur prison, il y avait eux, le monde, et le silence. Toujours le silence.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!


	3. La malédiction d'Ariana

Un grand merci à **Eliie Evans** et **Maxine3482** ainsi qu'à **lili78310** et **Meonyl** et tous les anonymes qui suivent cette fic!

 **Accio drago** , oui ce sera une happy end. Je crois. ;-)

* * *

Pour la première fois Hermione voyait au-delà des murs de sa prison.

C'était l'aube. La nuit reculait devant la vie sous ses yeux. Témoin de cette lutte éternelle et sans fin, elle goutait à la lumière diaphane. Apparition fantomatique de couleurs diluées dans un bleu d'encre soyeux.

Comme une fleur ayant éclos sous la rosée matinale, un bouton de lueurs fripées se dilata sous le voile sombre de la nuit profonde, océan d'ombres ondoyantes qui se retire d'un rivage étincelant. Elle sentait son odeur vibrante emplir sa poitrine. L'or froid se déversait par delà la lande en brume étincelante. Suspendue entre ciel et terre, elle semblait transpirer des eaux statiques du lac immobile, qui s'étendait au pied de leur tour.

Le soleil émergea alors de l'horizon et Hermione eut la sensation que ses yeux voyaient pour la toute première fois. Son cœur gonfla, s'emplissant de ce sentiment d'éclatante vérité. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé et tout ce qu'elle devrait encore endurer, elle sentait qu'en cet instant, elle était à sa place. Juchée sur les épaules de Draco Malfoy, à regarder la lumière emporter l'obscurité, elle savait qu'elle était là où elle devait être.

Parmi les rayons de lumières, la barque de ses pensées dérive entre néant et réalité sur un océan vidé de son eau et de toute vraisemblance. Glissant silencieusement, elle laisse les filets de son abnégation flotter dans les gouffres de sa vie et c'est dans cette nouvelle aube, qu'elle laisse se déliter doucement les images d'horreurs, emprisonnées dans la traine écumeuse de l'abandon.

« Je…Je ne peux plus » Souffle Draco. Elle le sent trembler sous elle.

Il la laisse glisser au sol et Hermione perd de vue Les Highlands, maintenant entièrement baignés de lumière.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se fut éloigné d'elle qu'elle prit conscience de la tension qui vibrait sous sa peau. Et elle semblait redoubler maintenant que le contacte avec Draco avait été brisé. Elle aurait voulu le toucher à nouveau, mais lui ne le supporterait surement pas. Il semblait déjà avoir fait un gros effort en tenant aussi longtemps à son contacte.

« L'Écosse? » Questionna Hermione, pour éloigner leur esprit de ce moment de tension.

« Skye » confirma Draco en se laissant tomber au sol, l'air très faible.

« C'est moi qui te fais ça. Je suis désolée. »

Il ne répondit pas et elle s'assit à son tour.

« Tu ne savais pas où nous étions jusqu'à ce jour ? » Demanda Draco.

Il y avait quelque chose de déplaisant dans sa voix. Comme de la moquerie. A coup sûr il devait la prendre pour une profonde incapable. S'être fait prendre, puis enfermée, sans même savoir où elle était et ce pendant cinq longues années. Pas fichue de s'évader. Pas même fichue de crever.

« Non je ne savais pas. J'ai été capturée en France »

« En France ? Il parut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia son attitude condescendante. Et ils se sont donné la peine de ramener une pauvre Mudblood comme toi jusque sur Skye? »

Hermione s'agita. Il n'était pas agréable mais il était loin d'être bête. Elle devait détourner la conversation sinon il ne tarderait pas à saisir qu'elle ne pouvait pas être « qu'une pauvre Mudblood ». En général il n'y avait que les élites de guerre que l'on se donnait la peine de maintenir en vie.

« Que s'est-il passé dehors ? » Enchaina-t-elle. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Vol… à tu sais qui ? »

Il lui jeta un bref regard aiguisé. Il n'y avait aussi que les élites qui prononçaient son nom. À l'époque.

« Est-il encore vivant ? »

« Non. Ça fait un moment qu'il est mort. Plus de deux ans en réalité »

Hermione senti son cœur se serrer. Une seule personne était capable d'avoir tuer Voldemort. Si elle était soulagée de sa fin, cela voulait aussi dire que son meilleur ami, son frère, avait dû aller à la rencontre du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Potter ? » Lâcha-t-elle abruptement pour cacher son trouble.

« Qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est lui qui l'a tué ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard glacial. Il se renfrogna.

« Oui bon, c'était bien Potter. Et il a disparu juste après l'avoir anéanti. Il doit être mort. Weasley et la fille aussi j'imagine. Plus entendu parler d'eux depuis des années. » Étrangement, cette nouvelle semblait lui déplaire autant qu'à elle.

« J'aurai aimé leur tordre le cou avant qu'ils ne s'évanouissent dans la nature ces petits bâtards. Ou avant qu'ils crèvent, ce qui est plus vraisemblable. »

Hermione le regarda. Ce bon vieux Draco Malfoy, pensa-t-elle. Toujours le même. Toujours à chasser les fantômes de sa vie. Mais jamais les bons.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi suis-je toujours enfermée ? »

Draco la regarda avec un sourire parfaitement déplaisant aux lèvres.

« Ainsi donc tu fais parti d'eux. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre frénétiquement.

« D'eux ? »

« Des idiots qui pensaient qu'une fois le seigneur des ténèbres vaincu tout irait pour le mieux »

Hermione resta silencieuse, moitié soulagée, moitié offensée. Draco lui lança un regard de dégout.

« Oui il est mort, et alors ? Nous étions en guerre depuis des années. Les morts sont-ils revenue à la vie pour autant ? Non. Les survivants ont-ils retrouvé les êtres qu'ils ont perdu ? Non. Ceux qui ont combattu, ont-ils repris leur petite vie tranquille comme si rien ne s'était passé ? En se persuadant que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve qu'il fallait oublier ? Non ! Nous avons vu la mort dans les yeux. La souffrance. L'horreur. Trop d'horreur. »

Hermione le fixait intensément. Il n'y avait plus de mépris dans la voie de Draco Malfoy en cet instant. Juste le fatalisme d'un être brisé.

« Certain sont devenu fous et les autres tentent de ne pas le devenir. Il ne reste qu'un champ dévasté de notre monde. Le chaos. Et il n'y a plus personne pour tenir les rennes. D'un bord comme de l'autre » Il pointa le doigt vers la lucarne. « Dehors c'est l'anarchie pauvre fille. Il n'y a plus Voldemort, il n'y a plus de Deatheaters. Mais ce n'était que des mots n'est ce pas ? La nature des gens n'a pas changé. Dehors tout le monde s'entre tue en ce moment même. Certain pour rester en vie, d'autre pour assouvir leur cruauté. Rien n'a changé. »

« Il y a eu Grindelwald. Il y a eu Voldemort. Et tu peux être certaine que le prochain est déjà en route, crois-moi. »

« Je te crois »

« Crois-moi aussi quand je te dis que tu étais bien à l'abris ici, Mudblood. »

« Je l'étais. » Répéta Hermione. « Mais maintenant tu es là. Ça change tout n'est ce pas ? »

Il sourit sauvagement en dévoilant ses dents blanches. Elle le regarda un moment.

« Vas tu essayer de me tuer ? » S'entendit-elle demander.

« Pour le moment je n'en vois pas l'utilité » Répondit calmement Malfoy. Son sourire avait disparu. « Mais tu ferais mieux de continuer à me parler pour me distraire de cette foutue prison. Cela me prouvera que tu sers à quelque chose. »

Cette fois Hermione rit de bon cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour que Draco Malfoy insiste pour la faire parler. Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas partager ce détail avec lui sans dévoiler son identité. Elle se contenta alors de rire doucement sous son regard frondeur.

« Tu es totalement cinglé » Lâcha-t-il après un moment.

« Vraiment ? » Ce fut à son tour de lui adresser un sourire sauvage.

« Viens me voir » Ajouta t-elle en lui tendant la main. « Viens me toucher, voir comment je suis folle, sang pur. Je vais te montrer » Elle se pencha en avant et il recula rapidement pour se dérober à ses doigts. »

Elle rit. Laissa retomber sa main.

« C'est vrai, je suis cinglée. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard candide. « Et c'est surtout malheureux pour toi, sang pur. Je peux te tuer à n'importe quel moment. Sans même le faire exprès. Alors tu ferais mieux de te taire pour ne pas me distraire. Il ne faudrait pas que je perde le contrôle de moi, n'est ce pas ? »

Un crépitement sonore remonta le long de ses doigts. Draco recula un peu plus et ne dit plus rien.

« C'est bien. » chuchota-elle.

Hermione se retira dans son coin. Elle l'avait maté pour un moment. Mais il reviendrait à l'attaque, elle le savait. Comme elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses crises. Cela faisait des mois qu'elles survenaient à l'improviste. Mais la présence de Draco Malfoy semblait en avoir décuplé la force.

Elle ne voulait pas le tuer. Pas tant qu'elle aurait besoin de lui. Elle même n'arrivait pas à mettre fin à ses jours et elle avait cru qu'il pourrait l'y aider. Mais vu ce qu'il s'était produit à son contacte la dernière fois, elle en doutait fortement à présent. Il risquait de crever avant d'en avoir fini avec elle. Aujourd'hui même, il n'avait tenu guerre plus de quelques minutes en la portant.

Mais la vraie question restait là, suspendue dans son monde brisé. Voulait-elle vraiment mourir ? L'arrivée de Draco Malfoy semblait avoir allumé une flamme dans sa poitrine. Elle la sentait, fragile, tremblotante et tiède sous sa peau. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'éteigne. Elle voulait la voir grandir.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus de cette conversation pendant longtemps. Qui allait tuer qui en premier semblait être un sujet relativement clos pour le moment.

Une routine s'était alors doucement établie. Draco portait Hermione aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, afin qu'elle puisse voir au dehors à chaque jour et Hermione acceptait de parler à Draco lorsqu'il en avait envie.

Même lorsqu'il se montrait méprisant, c'est à dire plus ou moins à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle faisait mine de ne pas le remarquer et continuait la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il endurait bien les décharges qu'elle lui infligeait, bien malgré elle, lorsqu'il la portait. Elle pouvait donc bien supporter son effroyable caractère en retour.

L'ignorait avait aussi pour effet de le lasser. Il finissait toujours au bout d'un (long) moment par laisser de côté les airs qu'il se donnait, voyant que cela n'avait absolument aucun effet sur elle.

C'était toujours plus ou moins le même enchainement lorsqu'elle discutait avec lui. Il commençait par se montrer froid, distant, hautain, méprisant, colérique puis menaçant. Toujours dans cet ordre. Venait enfin la condescendance, qui était la dernière étape avant qu'il ne baisse un peu les armes. Ce n'était qu'à partir de ce moment là qu'une vraie conversation pouvait commencer. Il fallait juste avoir la patience et le calme de tenir jusque là.

C'était épuisant. Elle était épuisée.

* * *

Draco observait une fois de plus la fissure dans le mur. Il faisait courir ses longs doigts le long de la brèche, caressant inconsciemment le faisceau erratique. Une idée se développait lentement dans son esprit. Une idée folle. Absurde. Suicidaire.

Il se tourna vers la fille. Elle était recroquevillée contre le mur. Mais elle ne dormait pas, elle ne dormait plus depuis des jours. Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de ce qui pourrait se produire si elle se laissait aller et Draco devait s'avouer que lui aussi.

Elle ne parlait presque plus et mangeait de moins en moins. Chaque heure qui passait la rendait un peu plus semblable au fantôme qu'il avait rencontré à son premier réveil ici. S'il avait eu un cœur, il aurait pu avoir pitié. Mais voilà, il n'en avait plus. Cela faisait des années qu'il l'avait retiré et caché.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« C'est l'heure. »

Elle ne bougea pas. Alors il se pencha pour ramasser le petit corps au creux de ses bras. Il se redressa sans aucune difficulté. Si elle avait l'air d'un fantôme, elle en avait aussi la consistance. Une poupée d'air et de feu.

Il n'avait pas traversé la pièce qu'elle le brulait déjà. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, de peur de la laisser tomber si la souffrance devenait trop éprouvante. Il n'était pas prêt, il avait encore besoin d'elle pour s'enfuir.

Il s'orienta pour qu'elle puisse voir au dehors mais elle ne bougea pas. Se contentant d'observer la nuit sur la lande par dessous ses paupières mis closes, la tête sur l'épaule de Draco.

« C'est si beau » souffla-t-elle.

Draco l'observa.

Sa peau était si blanche qu'elle n'avait même plus de cernes sous les yeux. Comme si le sang manquait trop pour ça. Elle avait la pureté et l'éclat de la neige sous la lune. Il en avait vu des cadavres avec ce visage. Des visages torturés qui se détendent dans la mort. Les traits qui se lissent et s'évaporent. La douleur qui disparait, la violence qui quitte les yeux. Le moment de grâce. Le sursaut de vie et de beauté qui survient avant que la pourriture et la mort n'emporte tout.

Une évidence s'imposa alors violemment à lui. Cette fille était mourante. Ce petit corps qu'il tenait serré contre lui était en train de mourir.

Comme la marée montante, il sentait les vagues de son agonie l'attaquer. C'était toujours lent au début, presque doux. Un bercement tiède dans lequel il est agréable de se laisser glisser. Et puis venaient les flammes. Une houle légère qui lui léchait le corps et l'engourdissait. Le vide avant que la tempête ne se déchaine. Les nuages noirs s'amoncelaient alors au dessus de l'océan. Les vagues de feu se déroulaient, implacables. Le tonnerre grondait dans les écumes rougeoyantes qui s'élevaient en immenses gerbes de lave sur le ciel noir. L'électricité crépitait dangereusement dans l'air, à la recherche d'un être à dévorer. Un être dans lequel se déverser. Il y avait trop d'éclairs dans le ciel de la fille pour qu'elle puisse les contenir tous, il le sentait. Elle devait les faire retomber sur d'autres terres que les siennes pour y survivre.

Et il était là lui. Trop vivant, trop proche.

Draco n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle était trop puissante. Il la reposa précipitamment, laissant un vide brulant entre ses bras. Sa chemise fumante.

Il porta machinalement la main à sa joue scarifiée. Si les enchantements de la prison avaient réparé ses côtes, ils n'avaient pas été capable en revanche de soigner cette brulure. Un faux pas de sa part et la fille pourrait le réduire à néant. Même si elle lui cachait beaucoup de choses, elle n'avait pas menti là dessus.

* * *

« Pourquoi hais-tu Potter et ses amis ? » Demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

Draco resta un moment interdit. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir s'avancer sur ce terrain.

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? » Il connaissait la réponse. Il essayait juste de gagner du temps.

« Je suis une Mudblood, tu le sais très bien. » Elle releva faiblement son poignet, exhibant l'horrible cicatrice. « Potter se battait pour nous. »

« À mon avis, il se battait surtout pour lui »

« Oui, peut être aussi. Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre » Admit-elle. « Et puis, qui ne le ferait pas ? »

Moi, pensa Draco. J'ai choisi de ne plus ressentir.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te rendre compte que tu es totalement à côté de la plaque ? Que tu as passé tout ton temps à haïr les mauvaises personnes et que ta vie entière n'est fondée que sur un gigantesque mensonge ? »

Il lui lança un regard assassin.

« Tu as bien raison sang pur. » Ajouta Hermione d'une voix lasse. « A ta place moi non plus je ne voudrais pas en parler » Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle fixait le plafond, allongée dans la poussière. « A ta place, je voudrais juste m'arracher le cœur de la poitrine. »

Malfoy se releva et s'avança vers elle. Accroupi, il saisit sa main fragile et la plaqua sur sa poitrine. Il savait ce qu'elle allait ressentir. Un cœur qui bat. Mais qui bat trop lentement. Trop lentement pour permettre à un être vivant de vivre réellement. Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai fais, Mudblood. Je n'ai plus de cœur. Potter et ses amis l'ont emporté avec eux lorsqu'ils se sont enfuis de mon manoir avec ce maudit Elfe. »

La main de la fille le brulait, mais il ressentait un plaisir sauvage dans cette douleur. Elle aussi souffrait et elle tenta de retirer sa main mais il la tenait fermement contre sa peau.

« Arrêtes, lâche-moi ! » s'écria-t-elle en tirant de toute ses forces.

Le grésillement écoeurant de la chair qui brule emplit la pièce mais Draco continua de la retenir. Son visage était déformé par la souffrance et la rage et ils restèrent un moment à se fixer.

Il la rejeta soudainement en arrière et elle bascula, heurtant le sol avec force.

« Tu es pitoyable » Grinça-t-il en se relevant. Il jeta un regard à la forme tremblante à ses pieds. « Toi aussi il ne t'a apporté que de la souffrance. Et pour quoi ? Pour rien. En réalité, c'est TA vie qui est construite sur un énorme mensonge, la fille. »

Hermione le fixait toujours. Il voyait à son visage qu'il avait semé le doute en elle. Il voyait presque le sol se dérober dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle prenait conscience que, peut-être, il y avait de la vérité dans ce qu'il disait.

Et elle se mit à trembler. Elle le regardait, ses prunelles noircissant à vue d'œil. Sa bouche se tordit de colère et de douleur. Il vit ses mains se crisper et ses doigts agripper le sol avec tant de force que le sang perla.

Le moment était venu. Il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre chance. Elle serait peut-être morte dans une heure. Alors ,il continua de parler.

« Pauvre fille… Toute ta vie, tout tes espoirs. Tout ces sacrifices pour rien. Cela doit être si dur de se rendre compte qu'on a tout donné pour que rien ne change. Toutes ces années à croire en quelque chose qui ne sera jamais réel. »

Il voyait ses épaules trembler incontrôlablement. Il recula lentement vers la lucarne.

« Ce doit être si dur de se rendre compte qu'on a pu se _tromper_ à ce point là... »

Elle se releva avec difficulté, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

« Tais-toi ! » Cria-t-elle. « Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! » Il recula encore un peu plus vers le mur. L'air vibrait autour d'elle à présent.

« Pauvre idiote… » Il injecta dans ces deux mots toute la haine qu'il avait en lui. « Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. »

Dans un grondement furieux elle se jeta sur lui.

« Tu mens ! » hurla-t-elle. « Tu es le mal Drago Malfoy! »

Il y eut la surprise puis le choc. Basculant en avant elle lui empoigna le visage à deux mains dans un hurlement de rage.

Il sentit ses doigts incandescents s'enfoncer dans sa peau et la souffrance immédiate se déverser en lui comme un raz de marée.

Il ne devait pas lâcher, il devait absolument rester conscient. Il lui saisit les poignets et lentement lui écarta les mains. L'électricité grésillait sous ses doigts et un grondement sourd vibrait sous leur pied. Elle allait tout faire éclater.

Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il avait l'impression que ses organes étaient en train de prendre feu à l'intérieur de lui. La fille convulsait et avait perdu totalement le contrôle, elle ne tentait même plus de l'attaquer. C'était le moment ou jamais. Draco relâcha ses poignets, enroula ses grands bras autour d'elle et dans un dernier effort il les propulsa tout deux vers le mur déjà fragilisé.

Il crut ne jamais toucher le sol. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un vide sans fin, entouré d'une boule de feu tournoyant dont ils auraient été le noyau. Il tenait serré contre lui la cause même de cet enfer et il chutait avec elle dans son monde infernal.

Il vit le sol approcher, étrangement lentement. Il ouvrit alors les bras pour libérer la fille à mi-chemin et ferma les yeux pour se préparer à l'impacte.

À l'instant où il touchait la pierre, la magie de la fille éclata dans une déflagration assourdissante. Une vague de feu transperça l'espace en heurtant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Drago, déjà au sol, se protégea la tête, face contre terre et senti un puissant souffle chaud le frôler. Il savait que s'il s'était tenu debout en cet instant, directement sur la trajectoire de l'implosion, il serait très certainement mort sur le coup.

Un tremblement secoua le sol brulant. Il releva précipitamment la tête et vit la brèche du mur s'agrandir et le traverser sur toute sa hauteur.

Il eu juste le temps de saisir le bras de la fille qui était tombée à genoux et de rouler avec elle le plus loin possible de la cascade de roches qui s'effondrait sur eux dans un grondement assourdissant.

Le silence, la poussière, le vent glacial.

La fille pleurait contre lui. Son feu s'était éteint.

Elle n'était pas tombée inconsciente cette fois. Peut-être Draco s'était-il trompé. Peut-être n'était-elle pas en train de mourir. Peut-être, au contraire, était-elle en train de se renforcer.

Mais en cet instant, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était l'ouverture béante dans le mur. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la liberté. Il ressenti alors le sang dans sa bouche et la douleur lancinante dans son corps. Ses doigts tremblèrent et ses yeux quittèrent le ciel sombre pour se poser sur la barre de fer qui traversait son flanc de par en part. Une flaque de sang s'élargissait sous lui. Il cracha su sang sur le sol.

« Draco, je ne vois plus rien ! » La voix était paniquée, distante. « Que se passe-t-il, tu es là ? »

« Je… Je suis là Mudblood. » Il inspira profondément pour contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. « Mais je vais… je vais mourir, je pense. » Il laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

Il y eu un silence. Puis il la sentit bouger contre lui. Sa main tâtonna sur le sol avant de le trouver. Elle glissa ses doigts sur son corps.

« Que veux tu dire ? Explique-moi, je ne vois plus rien. »

Sa main rencontra alors la barre de fer. Il sentit qu'elle bougeait en lui mais il n'avait déjà plus mal. Le dernier éclat de lumière disparu de sous ses paupières et ce fut le noir.

Hermione gisait une fois de plus sur le corps froid de Draco Malfoy. Elle avait retiré la barre de fer et appuyé ses doigts sur les deux plaies, avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Elle avait senti la chaleur de Malfoy se répandre doucement hors de son corps et elle se sentait partir elle même. Il n'y avait que la brulure dans ses paumes qui la tenait encore éveillée.

Malgré ça, elle garda ses mains sur lui bien après que le sang ait cessé de couler. Il ne devait plus en rester une goutte dans ses veines. Hermione s'était alors hissée sur le corps de l'homme. Comme la première nuit, elle essayerait de le réchauffer. Mais cette fois était différente. Cette fois elle savait qu'elle ne le sauverait pas.

Un jour, au tout début de son emprisonnement, ils avaient jeté un autre prisonnier avec elle. Il était gravement blessé et il était mort rapidement. Elle avait alors toujours cru que les enchantements qui l'avaient maintenu en vie durant toutes ces années, à chaque fois qu'elle se blessait, ne s'appliquaient qu'à elle seule.

Pourtant, Draco avait guéri de ses côtes cassées la dernière fois, grâce à ces mêmes sortilèges. Elle ne comprenait plus. Était-ce elle qui l'avait sauvé du froid cette première nuit ou la prison ?

Dans tout les cas il ne fallait plus compter dessus. Ils ne fonctionneraient plus. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait détruit tant de choses. Pas après tant de dégâts. Il n'y aurait plus de nourriture, ni d'eau. Il n'y aurait plus rien pour sauver la vie de Drago Malfoy et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Elle sentait le souffle de la liberté s'engouffrer par le mur écroulé. Il était froid, cruel. Il était là et pourtant inaccessible. Elle avait perdu ses chaines en même temps que ses yeux.

C'était une malédiction. La malédiction d'Ariana.

Comme la sœur d'Albus Dumbledore, Hermione avait gardé si longtemps la magie en elle sans pouvoir l'exprimer que maintenant, elle prenait possession de son corps et explosait hors d'elle dans des vagues meurtrières. Sa violence l'avait privé de la vue. Peut-être la prochaine fois lui prendrait-elle l'ouie ? Ou le toucher ?

Elle posa la tête sur la poitrine de Draco Malfoy pour écouter les lents battements de son cœur froid s'espacer doucement.

Ses yeux aveugles ne voyaient plus, alors elle les ferma et le silence les borda à la veille d'une longue nuit sur les rebords du monde.


	4. Revertantur aquae

Ses yeux aveugles ne voyaient plus, alors elle les ferma et le silence les borda à la veille d'une longue nuit sur les rebords du monde.

La nuit se faisait vielle lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux. Le vent gémissait en déchirant sa traine incolore sur les vielles pierres écroulées.

Il voyait le faible éclat des étoiles mourantes sombrer dans les champs du ciel. L'air était glacial, comme s'il venait tout juste de dévaler les sommets enneigés pour envahir les plaines, figeant toute vie sur son passage.

Couché sur le dos, Draco respira profondément. Contre toute attente, il avait survécu à sa traversée nocturne. Il chercha la douleur dans son corps. N'en trouva aucune. Il se souvenait pourtant parfaitement bien du barreau de la fenêtre qui l'avait transpercé de part en part.

Il baissa les yeux. Encore elle. La fille. Cette fille.

Il se dégagea en la faisant rouler sur le côté. Elle ne bougea pas et resta à fixer le vide de ses yeux aveugles. Draco se mit debout et souleva sa chemise en lambeaux. Sur la peau de son flanc on ne voyait qu'une marque noire déjà en train de s'estomper.

« Tu vas vivre. » Dit-elle comme si elle pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait. C'était une affirmation. Il ne répondit rien.

Il passa devant elle pour aller observer le mur effondré. La liberté était là. Le mur avait été éventré en grande partie sur le vide vertigineux, mais il y avait aussi sur la droite, un accès au couloir qui longeait leur cellule. Il n'avait qu'un bond à faire pour le rejoindre.

Le vent souffla plus fort, l'air se glaça un peu plus, les nuages envahirent le ciel qui s'éclaircissait doucement. Draco vit le lac bien en dessous de lui se dessiner dans la brume. Sa surface avait gelé pendant la nuit.

La voix de la fille s'éleva dans son dos. Toute faible.

« Tu me laisse. » Là encore, c'était une affirmation.

Il se tourna vers elle. Il vit une larme dévaler sa peau sale.

« Bien sûr. » Et il sauta.

Il s'était presque attendu à l'entendre crier après lui mais elle ne dit rien. Elle le laissa s'évanouir dans l'aube comme une ombre fuyant les rayons célestes. Se dérobant au monde pour rejoindre les dernières cendres de la nuit. C'était à elles qu'il appartenait.

Il marchait dans la lande. Elle craquait sous ses pieds. Ce n'était que le mois d'octobre et pourtant il faisait un froid hivernal. Dans son dos, la tour ne cessait de s'élever dans le ciel à mesure qu'il s'en éloignait. Il laissait plus qu'une prison derrière lui. Il laissait un tombeau avec quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Il laissait la fille derrière lui.

Comme la douleur précédemment, il chercha son cœur en lui. Il était toujours un peu plus distant, un peu plus profondément enfoui à chaque fois. Il cherchait du remord, de la culpabilité, de la tristesse. Il ne trouva rien.

Presque rien.

Il accéléra. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne devait pas l'imaginer seule sur le sol froid. Elle allait essayer de sortir, il le savait, mais elle ne pourrait jamais y arriver sans voir. Elle irait dans la mauvaise direction. Elle irait vers le gouffre et le vide. Elle se trainerai sur les roches brisées à la rencontre de la mort. Elle avancerait dans le noir et tomberait.

Draco ralentit. S'arrêta.

Se retournant, il observa la tour, droite sur les nuages menaçants qui s'amoncelaient au dessus d'elle. Et puis, qui était elle ? Elle le connaissait, elle avait crié son nom. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir, trop pressé de s'éloigner le vite possible de cet endroit maudit.

Un sentiment d'urgence lui serra la poitrine. Comme l'oppressante intuition d'un drame. Il fit demi-tour. Marcha au début puis accéléra de nouveaux.

Une pluie gelée se mit à tomber dans un crépitement sec sur la lande. Draco se mit à courir. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le mur brisé de la tour. Il avait presque rejoint la rive opposée du lac lorsqu'il la distingua. Petite silhouette blanche, droite sur le rebord des pierres humides.

Il se mit à courir plus vite, sautant dans les flaques de glace fondue, entièrement trempé. Il criait mais le vent lui arrachait les mots. Jamais elle ne l'entendrait dans cette tempête. Jamais il n'arriverait à temps. Il y était presque quand elle écarta lentement les bras comme deux ailes brulées. La pluie la fouettait et sa robe se colla à son corps.

Une gigantesque bourrasque s'abattit sur eux, emportant la vie et le son. Durant un instant tout se figea. Il n'entendait plus le gémissement du vent, ni le tambourinement de la pluie au contact du sol. Tout se figea sauf elle. Ses bras s'élevèrent un peu plus dans les airs. Draco crut alors que sa tête prenait feu. Mais ce n'était que ses cheveux, ils repoussaient en de longues mèches qui tournoyaient violemment autour de son visage, comme des flammes affamées. Enfin libres.

Elle fit un pas. Vacilla sur le rebord des ruines. Elle se figea à nouveaux, et bascula.

« Nooooooooon! » Hurla-t-il.

Comme si son cri avait été le signal d'alarme, la bulle éclata. La pluie s'écrasa à nouveaux sur eux, le vent percuta Draco de plein fouet en hurlant dans ses oreilles.

Impuissant, il vit sa silhouette fendre les airs et les ombres rugissantes, filant à toute allure à la rencontre des pierres aiguisées qui jonchaient le bas de la tour écroulée.

Il se figea, la bouche ouverte dans un hurlement muet et les bras grands ouverts comme s'il avait pu la rattraper. Mais il était bien trop loin. Il allait la voir mourir devant lui. Un instant, il songea à fermer les yeux, mais il en était incapable.

Elle tomba, tomba et tomba encore pendant ce qu'il lui paru une éternité. Il imaginait déjà son corps déchiqueté sur les rochers. Le sang, l'horreur, la culpabilité.

Elle traversa les derniers mètres et frôla les pierres. Glissant au dessus du sol sans même le toucher dans un long vol plané avant de se figer à quelques pouces de la surface glacée du lac.

Droite dans l'aube, elle releva des yeux incandescents, ses cheveux retombants en cascades sur ses épaules. Draco retint sa respiration. Rien ne se passa durant un moment, puis un craquement horrible brisa l'air. Des mains, des dizaines de mains putréfiées surgirent du lac en fendant la glace, agrippèrent les chevilles de la fille et l'attirèrent dans l'eau. En une seconde elle avait totalement disparu, engloutie par les eaux grises. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Des Inferis.

Draco s'élança vers le lac. Ça, il savait faire. C'était son domaine.

« Allé Résurrectionniste » murmura-t-il pour lui même. « C'est le moment de faire ton boulot. »

Il plongea dans le lac et sa tête blonde disparut. Il faisait noir, il faisait froid et les eaux grouillaient de cadavres. Pourtant, tout semblait apaisé à côté de la tempête qui faisait rage au dessus de leur tête.

Ici le temps semblait suspendu. Tout comme l'attraction terrestre. Il se sentait flotter entre deux réalités silencieuses et privées de vie. Il y avait juste les morts, son corps qui luttait contre les eaux et la fille.

Elle sombrait dans les profondeurs obscures du lac, entourée d'Inferis qui semblaient se disputer chaque centimètre de son corps.

Draco arrêta de lutter un moment et pointa une main dans leur direction. L'anneau vibra à son doigt et les eaux bouillonnèrent avec force autour de lui. Les Inferis ralentirent et se tournèrent dans sa direction, bien qu'ils l'aient jusque là totalement ignoré.

Il en profita et plongea en avant. Il saisit la main blanche avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement dans les ténèbres. Ce fut le signal. Dès qu'il la toucha, les cadavres sortirent de leur transe et se ruèrent sur lui.

Draco ramena d'un bras le corps inconscient de la fille contre le sien. Les cadavres agrippèrent son corps et y enfoncèrent leurs ongles morts. Il battit frénétiquement les eaux de ses puissantes jambes. Malgré la douleur, malgré les morceaux de sa chair qu'ils emportaient avec eux, il ne s'arrêta pas. Luttant inlassablement pour retrouver l'air libre, le sol, la réalité.

Sa tête fendit enfin la surface et la fine couche de glace et ses pieds touchèrent terre. Il poussa le corps de la fille vers le rivage pour pouvoir faire face à ses assaillants. Ils grouillaient autour de lui. Morts articulés par le seul désir impérieux de faire souffrir. Mais Ils ne s'intéressaient déjà plus à lui, ils tentaient juste obsessionnellement de dépasser Draco pour l'atteindre elle.

Il posa sa main droite sur la tête du premier Inferi qu'il pu atteindre. L'anneau s'enflamma et le mort se débattit sous sa poigne. Il eu un ultime soubresaut avant de se diluer en cendres dans l'eau glaciale.

« Revertantur aquae ! » La voix de Draco résonna sur la glace.

Ils reculèrent. Il vit leurs regards venimeux le fixer avant de sombrer à nouveaux dans le lac, ne laissant qu'une surface lisse comme le cristal derrière eux.

Draco resta un moment immobile, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. De longs filets de sangs ruisselaient lentement de son corps frissonnant. Le long de son cou, de ses épaules et de son torse avant de se répandre en nuages pourpres dans les courants obscurs.

Il rampa plus qu'il ne nagea vers le bord. La fille reposait sur le rivage pierreux qui se couvrait de neige fondue. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, épuisé, les poumons en feu. Il fit un dernier effort pour déployer ses bras autour d'elle et la ramena contre lui. Pour une fois elle était plus froide que lui.

Un corbeau vola loin au dessus d'eux. Il jeta un regard vers les deux silhouettes enlacées sur les rebords figés des eaux. Les nuages s'étirèrent dans l'air froid, les recouvrant comme un linceul et l'oiseau les perdit de vue.

Draco sombra dans une sorte d'inconscience houleuse. Sous ses paupières closes il n'y avait que la nuit. La nuit et le froid. Il se sentait flotter dans un lac vide. Seul le ciel était empli de corps morts. Il se débattait pour rejoindre le rivage mais il n'y avait pas d'eau. Il était condamné à rester suspendu entre vie et mort pour l'éternité.

Il avait abandonné l'idée de ne jamais s'échapper lorsqu'il prit conscience de quelque chose de chaud qui remuait contre lui. Ses bras entouraient la lumière comme s'ils avaient voulu désespérément la retenir. L'empêcher de s'évaporer dans le noir.

Il resserra son emprise. La lumière. La chaleur. La vie. Il devait la garder. La garder prés de lui et ne plus jamais la laisser s'enfuir.

Lorsqu'il revient à lui il s'aperçu qu'il serrait si fort la fille contre lui, qu'il en avait mal aux bras. Il avait collé son visage au sien. Joues contre joues, ses longs cheveux ondoyant autour de leur tête.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il voyait chacun de ses cils emperlés de givre. Qu'il goutait sa chaleur sur sa langue. Il sentait sa bouche collée contre la sienne. Très fort. Comme s'il essayait de lui voler son âme. Il retira lentement ses lèvres des siennes et son souffle se répandit en vapeur étincelante dans l'air glacé. Il se détacha d'elle et recula. Elle était toujours inconsciente sur les rivages noircis par l'eau ondulante du lac. La neige formée une couronne blanche sur sa tête brune.

Il cherchait désespérément en lui ce qu'il ressentait devant cette douce vulnérabilité. Ce mystère replié sous ses délicates paupières bordées de longs cils noirs. Il cherchait ce qu'il ressentait devant cette innocence voilée de magie. Il voyait ses frêles épaules, la transparence de ses lèvres, les rivières de cheveux bruns éparpillées sur le sol de pierre. Il voyait sa peau blanche, lavée par les eaux.

Et il voyait une marque écarlate sous son sein. Un triangle et deux lettres : HG. Le triangle était la marque pour les prisonniers de guerre d'élite. Trois branches, trois sorciers à capturer morts ou vifs.

Potter. Weasley. Granger.

Ses lèvres remuèrent mais aucun son n'en sorti. Et pourtant il avait l'impression de hurler.

Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione

Hermione Granger.


	5. Le Résurrectionniste

Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la marque.

Hermione Granger. Il avait devant lui la célèbre sorcière traquée durant des années par tout les Deatheater de Voldemort et le Seigneur des ténèbres lui même.

Son ancienne condisciple de Poudlart. Ça lui paraissait appartenir à un autre monde, une autre vie.

Il repensa à cette nuit au manoir. Il avait menti pour sauver leur peau. En tout cas, il n'avait pas dit la vérité, ce qui revenait au même pour Voldemort. Et il en avait payé le prix.

Une vague de haine se répandit dans son ventre comme un acide. Si ce soir là il avait dévoilé leurs identités dés qu'il les avait vu apparaitre, elle ne serait pas morte.

Sans même se souvenir d'avoir bougé, il vit ses mains pâles et rougies par le froid entourer sa gorge fine. Une colère, mélangée d'une profonde tristesse, lui enserrait la poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer. En cet instant il ne pensait plus, il voulait juste qu'elle meure. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle lui ai sauvé la vie.

Il serrait ses doigts de plus en plus fort, des larmes amères débordants de ses yeux gris.

Elle reprenait conscience à mesure que l'air lui manquait.

Quand elle suffoqua pour de bon, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux terrorisés. Elle ne voyait toujours rien, elle allait mourir dans le noir. Son visage était écarlate et elle tentait vainement de le repousser. Mais elle était bien trop faible après toute la magie qu'elle avait expulsé de son corps menu.

Ses lèvres tremblaient en cherchant l'oxygène qui n'entrerait jamais plus dans ses poumons. Draco serra un peu plus et au bout d'un long moment, les yeux d'Hermione se révulsèrent et ses bras retombèrent lentement dans la neige. Son visage bleui semblait déjà geler sous les flocons qui dansaient dans le vent. Draco détacha ses mains de sa gorge et les porta à son propre visage.

Il se mit à pleurer pour de bon, ses larges épaules secouées de sanglots incontrôlables.

« Mère, oh mère... »

Il ne pleurait pas pour le cadavre d'Hermione. Il pleurait sur une autre morte qu'il avait également vue, étendue dans la neige, bien des années plus tôt.

« Draco » La voix chaude résonna comme le cristal. Il connaissait cette voix. Il l'aurait reconnu parmi des millions. Elle l'avait bercé, rassuré et protégé. Elle l'avait aimé.

C'était impossible et pourtant, lorsqu'il écarta les mains de son visage, c'était bien sa mère qu'il espérait voir. Un espoir lancinant et meurtrier qui lacérait son cœur de ses crocs impitoyables.

Mais ce n'était pas Narcissa Malfoy qui le fixait, à demi nue sur les rives gelées du lac. C'était toujours Hermione Granger. Et pourtant…

« Draco, chéri. Tu ne dois pas pleurer. Tu es plus fort que ça. »

Il la dévisageait. Muet dans sa stupeur.

« Draco, tu dois m'écouter, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Mère. Vous… Vous êtes morte. »

« Oui, je suis morte. Et tu ne pourras rien y faire. »

« Mère, je suis désolé… C'est de ma faute ! Vous êtes morte par ma faute… »

Les larmes roulaient à nouveaux sur ses joues froides. Ce n'était plus un homme à genoux dans la neige, devant le corps sans vie de sa victime, mais bien un enfant pleurant pour pouvoir se blottir une dernière fois dans les bras de sa mère.

« Non, Draco. C'est le Seigneur des ténèbres qui a causé ma mort et non toi. Maintenant tais toi, je ne pourrais pas rester trop longtemps dans son corps où elle mourra pour de bon »

« Je m'en fiche, souffla Draco. Je veux qu'elle meure. À eux trois ils ont détruit notre famille ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, coupa Narcissa à travers les lèvres bleuies d'Hermione. Écoute moi maintenant Draco. Je sais ce que tu as fait à ton cœur. Sache qu'il y a des châtiments bien pire que la mort et que ce que tu t'es infligé en fait partie. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

« Silence chéri. Tu ne dois pas tuer la fille. Tu ne dois pas non plus l'abandonner. »

« Mais pourquoi ! S'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Elle n'est rien ! »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu vives. Et que tu vives avec un cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine. Si tu la tue ou si tu la laisse, tu souffriras. Tu souffriras atrocement Draco et longtemps, très longtemps avant que la mort ne t'emporte, si tu as cette chance. »

« Je souffre déjà maman. »

« Je sais, mais crois moi quand je te dis que ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui t'attend si tu ne m'écoutes pas. »

Il ne répondit rien.

« Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Je ne rejoindrai pas ton père tant que je ne serais pas certaine que tu fais ce que je te dis. »

Il y eut un long silence. Le visage d'Hermione grimaçait.

« Elle lutte contre moi Draco, je n'ai plus le temps. Tu dois me promettre que tu la garderas en vie avec toi. »

« Mère… »

« Promets ! »

« Je promets ! »

« Tu la gardera en vie ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu la protègeras ? »

« Ou… Oui. Il étouffa un sanglot. Mère, ne partez pas ! »

« Je t'aime mon fils. »

Draco plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Une lumière s'éteignit et il sut que sa mère l'avait quitté. Une fois de plus.

« Adieu maman. »

* * *

Là première chose qu'Hermione ressentit fut la chaleur. Douce et confortable. Elle se sentait enfouie sous un amoncèlement de couvertures. Peut être que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Peut être allait-elle se réveiller dans son lit, dix ans plus tôt. Ses parents prenant leur petit déjeuner à l'étage en dessous.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne vit rien. Toujours le noir, toujours aveugle. Toujours ce cauchemar.

Elle voulu se relever mais elle ne réussit pas à détacher ses mains l'une de l'autre. Des liens étroits enserraient ses poignets. Elle sentit qu'il en était de même pour ses chevilles.

Immobile elle tendit l'oreille, tout ses sens en alerte. Dans le silence, elle perçut une respiration lente et profonde. Elle n'était pas seule. Les yeux grands ouverts, bien qu'ils ne lui servent plus à rien, elle fit glisser ses doigts sous les draps. Entre les plis de tissus elle découvrit un autre corps. Elle frôlait la peau nue. Quelqu'un d'autre était allongé prés d'elle dans le lit. Il devait dormir profondément car il ne réagit pas à son contact. Elle approcha son visage le plus lentement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Une odeur de feu de bois et de vin se dégageait de lui.

Elle se recroquevilla le plus possible prés de son corps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle trouvait sa présence réconfortante. Elle avait tant manqué de chaleur humaine qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la rechercher. Ce besoin finirait sans doute par la tuer, pensa-t-elle sombrement. Elle avait déjà sauvé son bourreau deux fois de la mort. Pour aucune raison hormis celle de ne plus jamais vouloir être seule.

En cet instant, elle était prête à tout pour garder Draco Malfoy prés d'elle. C'était malsain, c'était cinglé. Mais après tout, elle était folle non ?

Se blottir contre l'homme qui avait tenté de l'étrangler… Elle eut honte d'elle même. Elle était faible et lâche. Elle essaya d'imaginer ce que Harry et Ron auraient pensé d'elle. Pas du bien, elle en était certaine. Mais ils n'étaient pas là. Draco Malfoy oui. C'était lui qui l'avait sorti de cette cellule et non Ron et Harry. Elle avait attendu après eux au début, certaine qu'ils viendraient la sauver. Ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Il était inenvisageable qu'on lui retira ce grand corps tiède qui était allongé à ses côtés. Il était inenvisageable qu'on la prive de vie. Si Draco l'abandonnait, elle mourrait, elle le sentait dans chacune des fibres de son corps à présent. Comme une petite voix qui le lui répétait sans cesse dans le coin de son esprit. Elle était seule, sans amis, ni famille. Ses anciens alliés devaient tous la penser morte. Elle était aveugle, malade, perdue dans les confins de l'ile de Sky. Elle ne s'en sortirait jamais sans lui. Il finirait peut-être par la tuer pour de bon mais ce n'était qu'un peut-être alors que son trépas était assuré si elle fuyait seule.

Non, elle devait rester avec lui. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Elle inspira profondément, laissant l'odeur de son corps vivant l'envahir. Le nez enfoui sous les couvertures chaudes, une main contre le flanc de Draco, elle écoutait le crépitement d'un feu qui ronflait dans la pièce. Le vent au dehors hurlait inlassablement sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Comme une bête sauvage, il rodait derrière les murs épais et les fenêtres closes. Irrationnellement, elle se sentait en sécurité. Sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Elle calqua sa respiration sur la sienne et colla son visage contre lui sans plus repenser à rien. Sans plus penser qu'elle était nue dans un lit, blottie contre son assassin. Blottie contre Draco Malfoy.

* * *

« Enfin réveillée. »

Hermione se tortilla pour émerger des couvertures et fit passer ses bras liés par dessus. Elle releva la tête pour chercher d'où venait sa voix. Une chose était certaine, il n'était plus dans le lit avec elle. Elle essaya de remonter un peu les draps contre sa poitrine.

« Inutile de vouloir la cacher, je l'ai déjà vue. Je sais qui tu es maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas la marque que je voulais cacher. »

Il y eu un silence.

« Cela ne t'a pas dérangé la première fois pourtant. » Lui fit-il remarquer de sa voix froide.

« Je ne savais pas qui tu étais et tu allais mourir. Je n'étais pas certaine que les sortilèges te sauvent alors j'ai fais ce que je pensais être le mieux. »

« Allons ne me dit pas que tu crois encore en ces enchantements, grinça-t-il, cassant. Cette première nuit, puis quand mes côtes se sont brisées et une fois encore après l'explosion… À chaque fois c'était toi la fille. Tu t'es toi même guérie et maintenue en vie durant toutes ces années. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? »

« J'ai un cerveau qui fonctionne. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Lorsque je t'ai repêché du lac grouillant d'inféris nous étions recouverts de plaies tout les deux. Ça ne t'a pris que quelques heures pour faire cicatriser les tiennes et les miennes, annonça-t-il. Et nous n'étions plus dans la cellule. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était.

« Après tout ça, tu as dormi trois jours, reprit Draco. »

« Après que tu ai tenté de m'étrangler tu veux dire ? »

« Ou après que je t'ai sauvé des Inféris, à toi de voir. »

« Après que tu m'ai abandonné dans la tour ? »

« Et après que je sois revenu t'y chercher. »

« Après que je t'ai sauvé la vie pour la seconde fois quand tu t'es fais empaler par ce barreau ? »

« Je n'y suis pour rien si tu tiens tant à me maintenir en vie la fille. »

« Je m'appelle Hermione. »

« Et bien sache Hermione que je peux à tout moment finir ce que j'ai commencé sur les rives du lac. Ou juste te jeter dedans. »

« Je sais. »

Il ne dit plus rien. Elle entendit qu'on jetait une buche dans le feu. Dehors c'était le silence, la tempête avait enfin cessé.

« Comment as-tu fais ? »

« Pour me retenir de te tuer ? Je ne sais pas. »

« Non, soupira Hermione. Pour nous tirer de ce lac. Comment as –tu pu me sauver et survivre aux Inferis sans baguette ? »

« Je suis un Résurrectionniste, répondit-il, récalcitrant. En fait, je suis LE Résurrectionniste. »

Hermione hocha la tête avec incompréhension.

« J'avais perdu la confiance du Seigneur des ténèbres après cette fameuse nuit au manoir en même temps que la protection de mes parents, souffla Draco dans un tremblement. J'ai dû essayer de me faire oublier tout en prouvant ma loyauté envers lui. Ce fut une époque difficile. Ma vie ne pendait qu'à un fil, il m'observait sans cesse. À chaque seconde je craignais qu'il n'apparaisse dans mon dos et me tue. »

« Je ne voulais plus être mêlé aux combats mais je devais bien faire quelque chose pour prouver mon allégeance, continua-t-il d'une voix voilée. Alors j'ai commencé à lui fournir des Inferis. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de ça. D'abord quelque uns, puis de plus en plus. Je suis devenu son créateur d'armée officiel. J'avais un don avec les morts. J'ai étudié longtemps pour acquérir tout le savoir possible afin d'être le meilleur et forger mon anneau. » Il eut un rire sombre.

« Ils m'obéissaient au doigts et à l'œil. J'étais devenu indispensable. Et incroyablement puissant. Je contrôlais les armées. Ses armées. Il a fallu du temps pour qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il a alors recommencé à se méfier de moi. Une fois de plus ma vie était en danger. Mais je lui étais indispensable, la guerre s'éternisait. Les partisans de Potter faisaient des ravages dans nos rangs. Il avait besoin de moi et de la force que mes morts apportaient dans nos batailles. Il a cherché des moyens de pressions mais bien sur n'en a trouvé aucun. Mes parents étaient déjà morts et je n'avais plus ni famille, ni amis. Je pense que pour la première fois il a regretté la punition qu'il m'avait infligé au manoir, des années plus tôt. » Hermione l'entendit se lever. Il y eu le son d'un bouchon qu'on retire et le bruit d'un liquide versé dans un verre. Une odeur d'alcool vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il but une gorgée.

« Puis il a disparu. Potter en avait fini avec lui. Je pensais enfin pourvoir être libre. Mais ce fut pire. Le trône du mal était vacant et beaucoup cherchaient à se l'approprier. Quand il est devenu clair pour tout le monde que le Résurrectionniste ne prendrai le parti de personne, ils ont voulu m'éliminer. J'étais trop puissant pour qu'ils me laissent vivre, j'aurai pu les renverser à n'importe quel moment et m'approprier le Titre quand je l'aurai voulu. » Il but à nouveau.

« Alors que les bains de sang éclataient entre nos rangs par rivalité, des dizaines d'assassins m'ont été envoyés. J'ai dû fuir. Ils n'ont jamais cessé de me traquer depuis. Cela fait plus d'une année maintenant. Ils m'ont coincé non loin d'ici. J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont jeté dans cette prison avec toi même si je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas tué. »

« Y a-t-il un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres ? »

« Pas au début, il y avait trop de confusion. Mais je pense que depuis quelque mois quelqu'un a réussi à s'imposer. J'ai été traqué avec bien plus d'efficacité qu'auparavant. Mes poursuivants étaient organisés et bien entrainés. Rien à voir avec les loqueteux qu'on m'avait envoyé au début. Quelqu'un est derrière tout ça, j'en suis sur. Quelqu'un avec suffisamment de pourvoir et de stabilité pour envoyer de telles équipées jusque sur Sky. »

Elle l'entendit boire à nouveau puis reposer son verre. Un son net, qui résonna dans la pièce.

« Ce qui nous amène à toi. » La voix était glaciale, menaçante.

Hermione sentie un frisson de crainte lui parcourir le corps.

« Je vais te raconter la suite de cette nuit au manoir. Je vais te raconter ce que vous avez laissé derrière vous quand vous vous êtes enfui tous les trois. »

Au faire et à mesure qu'il parlait, il s'approchait d'elle.

« Je vais te raconter pourquoi les voix dans ma tête me hurlent de te tuer, Hermione Granger. »


	6. Stans a mortuis

Il s'assit sur le lit. Un nuage d'alcool flottait autour de lui.

« Viens près de moi. Hermione. »

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle sentit alors ses bras l'entourer et la ramener brutalement contre lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle sentait son haleine sucrée et alcoolisée caresser son visage.

« Ma chère, chère Hermione… Sais-tu comme je vous ai cherchés tous les trois ? Autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même, peut être même plus. Je vous voyais dans mes rêves, mes cauchemars, au cœur de mes nuits les plus sombres. Je vous voyais à n'importe quelle heure du jour, fantômes insaisissables alors que vous semiez le désordre et le chaos sur votre chemin. La grande Hermione Granger, la plus puissante des sorcières de sa génération. Depuis plusieurs générations en vérité. »

Il caressa sa joue de son pouce.

« Si forte, si douée. Toujours à nous affronter et à nous échapper, encore et encore. »

Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle avait l'impression de sentir la chaleur de sa colère émaner de son corps dans une aura froide et aussi bleue que la glace.

« Pas si douée que ça, chuchota-t-elle. Regarde comme j'ai fini. » Il l'ignora.

« Je n'ai rien dis cette nuit là sur vous. Ils ont fini par le deviner eux même, mais on aurait gagné du temps si j'avais avoué de suite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait surement eu le temps d'arriver et de vous tuer tous. Comme il me l'a fait remarquer lui même. »

Hermione sentit une de ses grandes mains glisser sur sa joue et descendre le long de sa gorge.

« Sais-tu ce qu'il a fait pour me punir Hermione ? L'as-tu jamais su ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Non, je n'ai jamais su. »

Le nez de l'homme frôla ses cheveux, elle sentit ses lèvres tout contre son oreille.

« Et bien je vais te le dire petite femme. Il a prit deux moldus et leur a fait boire du polynectar. Du polynectar contenant un cheveu de ma mère. Puis il les a jeté toutes les trois dehors, dans la neige. _Tu n'as pas été capable de les reconnaitre Draco ? Voyons si tu pourras reconnaitre ta propre mère._ Ce fut ses dernières paroles avant de me jeter une baguette et de m'ordonner d'en tuer une.

Elles me regardaient toutes les trois, soumises au mutisme, à genoux dans la neige. Je l'ai supplié, comme jamais je n'ai supplié personne dans ma vie. Moi, l'héritier des Malfoys, j'ai supplié pour la vie de ma mère. »

Hermione tremblait de la tête au pied, elle sentait la main de Malfoy se resserrer lentement autour de sa gorge.

« J'ai juré que je préférais mourir que de faire ça. Il a dit qu'il acceptait mon choix, si c'était ce que je voulais. Il me tuerai. Mais pas avant d'avoir achevé les trois femmes devant moi. Alors… j'ai levé la baguette. Et j'ai tué une de ces femmes. » Sa voix tremblait sous la colère et le chagrin.

« Il m'a laissé là. Seul dans la nuit, à attendre que les effets de la potion ne se dissipent pour que je puisse découvrir qui j'avais assassiné. Ses traits n'ont pas changé alors que les autres reprenaient leur vraie forme. Ma mère était étendue, morte, à mes pieds. J'ai attendu encore et encore dans le froid, mais elle n'a pas changé. Je venais de tuer ma propre mère. La personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Celle qui m'a donné la vie. »

Hermione avait du mal à respirer maintenant. Elle essaya de le repousser mais cela produisait l'effet inverse. Plus elle se débattait pour s'échapper et plus il resserrait son emprise sur elle.

Alors elle changea de tactique. Elle cessa totalement de le combattre. Elle ouvrit grand les bras et l'attira à elle.

« Lâche moi ! » Il la rejeta en arrière.

« Il… il me semble que c'est toi qui me tenait, non ? » Elle haletait pour reprendre sa respiration.

Draco s'éloigna d'elle.

« Je suis désolée, pour ta mère. »

« Ne parle pas d'elle. »

« Je suis désolée que l'une des rares choses que tu ai fais de bien et de courageux dans ta vie t'ai couté si cher. »

« J'aurais dû vous dénoncer. » cracha t-il, hargneux.

« Oui, tu aurais dû, répondit calmement Hermione. J'aurais fais pareil si cela avait pu sauver la vie de ma mère. »

« Bien sur que tu l'aurais fait. Tu m'as toujours détesté. »

Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Draco Malfoy ! TU m'as toujours détesté et je n'ai fais que me défendre. A vrai dire, tu n'as jamais eu assez d'importance dans ma vie pour que je te déteste. Je trouvais juste que tu étais un idiot imbu de sa propre personne. Et alors ? Plein de gens sont stupides au collège. Le propre père de Harry n'était pas franchement un modèle. On change avec l'âge. Nous étions des enfants. Tu es un homme maintenant. Cela fais quoi, dix ans ? Je ne te connais plus. »

« Peut-être n'ai-je pas changé. »

Elle l'ignora.

« Ce que je voulais dire Draco, c'est que moi aussi je nous aurais dénoncé. J'aurais dénoncé Harry et Ron pour sauver la vie de mes parents. On ferait tous la même chose pour sa famille. »

Elle n'aurait su dire comment, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il s'était calmé. Peut-être parce que ce nuage d'acier qui avait flotté pendant tout ce temps sous ses paupières s'était dissipée. Elle se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures. Coller sa poitrine nue contre le corps de Draco Malfoy commençait à devenir un peu trop récurent à son gout.

« Où sommes nous ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Toujours dans la forteresse. »

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Quoi ?! »

« Une tempête faisait rage, tu étais inconsciente. Sans vêtements chauds, ni nourriture. J'étais censé faire quoi selon toi ? »

« Tu aurais pu prendre ce dont tu avais besoin et repartir. »

Il ne répondit rien.

« Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie Malfoy ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé des Inféris ? Et pourquoi es-tu ici, avec moi ? »

« Cela fait beaucoup de pourquoi » murmura-t-il.

Elle attendit.

« Je suis revenu car j'ai réalisé que je ne savais toujours pas qui tu étais, alors que toi, tu me connaissais. Je t'ai sorti du lac car j'avais une dette envers toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je sauve la tienne et on en parle plus… » Il s'était arrêté de parler mais ne semblait pas en avoir fini.

« …Mais ? » l'encouragea Hermione.

« Mais ça, c'était avant que je sache que tu étais Hermione Granger. À présent tu m'appartiens. Et je ferais de toi ce que je veux. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie ? Pour pouvoir me faire souffrir un peu plus ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Pourquoi suis-je nue ? »

« Ta robe était en lambeaux. Et je me suis dis que, plus que tout autre chose, cela te couperait l'envie de t'enfuir dans la tempête. »

« Tu veux dire plus que le fait que je sois aveugle et attachée ? » Elle redressa ses poignets liés.

« Hum… C'est à toi de choisir. Je retire les liens ou je te donne de quoi t'habiller. »

« Malfoy, je suis aveugle. Pour l'amour de Merlin où veux tu que j'aille ? Tu as peur de moi à ce point là ?»

« Bien tenté petite femme. Laisse mon égo tranquille tu veux ? Tu ne gagneras rien à essayer de le provoquer. Je suis passé au dessus de ça depuis longtemps. »

« Je savais bien que tu avais changé. » Elle l'entendit grogner quelque part dans la pièce.

« Donc, tu reste nue ou attachée ? Répond vite avant que je ne change d'avis. » menaça-t-il.

« Les liens. S'il te plaît. »

C'était stratégique. Il serait bien obligé de lui donner des vêtements quand ils partiraient de là, donc autant récupérer sa circulation sanguine tout de suite.

« Très bien. »

S'il avait été surpris par son choix, il n'en avait rien laissé paraitre. Elle l'entendit traverser la chambre à grands pas. Il y eu le bruit menaçant d'une lame que l'on sort de son fourreau. Une grande main froide se posa sur son bras et elle se recroquevilla instinctivement.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de trancher brusquement les cordes. Puis, tout aussi brusquement, il glissa un bras sous les couvertures et lui saisit les chevilles qu'il tira vers lui pour les faire dépasser des innombrables couettes. Elle sentit la lame froide déraper légèrement sur sa peau. Il y eu une légère douleur mais elle ne bougea pas. Enfin les cordes libérèrent ses jambes et elle s'empressa de les remettre au chaud, ignorant le sang qui coulait sur sa cheville. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir Draco Malfoy armé d'un couteau si proche d'elle. Mais il s'éloigna presque immédiatement.

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, suivit du grincement d'un verrou que l'on tire. Puis plus rien. Hermione n'avait pas entendu le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner, une fois la porte verrouillée, alors elle patienta encore une minute pour être certaine qu'il n'allait pas entrer à nouveau. Comme rien ne se passait, elle se détendit, rabattit les couvertures et s'enroula dans le drap. Elle fit basculer ses jambes hors du lit, glissant petit à petit. Cela prit une éternité avant que le bout de ses orteils ne touche le sol. Ce lit était incroyablement haut.

Pendant ce temps, Draco tentait de maitriser sa respiration, la tête contre le bois de la porte. C'était un curieux mélange de haine et d'excitation. Il était encore étourdi par ce besoin viscéral qu'il avait ressenti de lui faire du mal alors qu'il tenait ce couteau si proche de son corps. Il l'avait même coupé, plus ou moins intentionnellement.

Et puis il y avait eu ce moment où sa poitrine nue et chaude s'était écrasée contre son torse. Cette sensation ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit, encore et encore. Il n'avait pas connu de femme depuis des mois, voir même des années en fait. Sa vie avait été d'une solitude creuse. Juste lui et les morts. Et une telle promiscuité avec un autre être vivant, avec une femme, lui faisait tourner la tête. Il s'était répété durant tout ce temps qu'il était heureux d'être seul. N'avoir besoin de rien ni de personne était rassurant. On ne pouvait perdre ce que l'on ne possédait pas. Mais le corps menu d'Hermione collé contre le sien l'avait ramené à la réalité. La solitude avait fini par lui peser. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait été si proche de cette femme. Si proche d'Hermione Granger. La colère roula dans sa poitrine. Merlin qu'il la haïssait. Mais il aimait encore plus sa mère. Alors il ferait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il lui devait bien ça.

Oui, il endurerait Hermione Granger. Mais il était hors de question qu'il ressente à nouveau la nudité de ses seins sur lui. Il allait lui trouver des vêtements à l'instant, même s'il devait passer la nuit à retourner le château pour ça.

* * *

C'était l'aube. Un soleil froid perçait les nuages comme des lames de glace. La neige avait cessé de tomber et recouvrait les terres dans un nuage de cendres blanches. Tout était silencieux, comme si la vie elle même sur terre s'était tue. Nu dans les eaux noires du lac, le Résurrectionniste lançait ses sortilèges au dessus de la surface lisse et impassible. Sa voix murmurait comme le vent au début de la tempête. Un léger souffle jeté à la face des forces invisibles qui ne cessait d'enfler. Ses mains figées dans l 'éclat translucide de l'air, semblaient vibrer alors qu'il appelait les morts à lui. La brume s'élevait du lac comme si toutes les âmes des cadavres qu'il cachait dans ses entrailles insondables tentaient de s'échapper dans l'aube. Elles léchaient le corps nu de l'homme, l'entourant comme un manteau de lumière noire. S'enroulant autour de chacun de ses membres, cherchant une fissure, un interstice sur sa peau de marbre dans laquelle se fondrent. Draco abaissa ses mains, tranchant les premiers rayons scintillants, et les plongea dans l'eau immobile. _STANS A MORTUIS, STANS A MORTUIS, STANS A MORTUIS…_

La surface se troubla. STANS A MORTUIS, STANS A MORTUIS, STANS A MORTUIS… Draco sentait son anneau bruler et vibrer à son doigt. Il ressentait les corps morts se mouvoir au fond des profondeurs comme s'ils étaient devenus des extensions de son propre corps. En cet instant il ne se tenait pas juste droit dans les eaux bouillonnantes, il était aussi avec eux, à ramper dans les algues et le sol boueux pour rejoindre la surface. Il était avec eux, à agiter ses bras morts pour nager et ramener son cadavre jusqu'à l'air libre. Là où son maitre lui sommait de se rendre.

Draco revint à lui. Il regarda son armée crever la surface du lac. Un à un les morts apparaissaient dans les ombres du château. Immobiles, sans volonté, sans âmes.

« Je n'aurai besoin que de cinq d'entre vous. »

La plupart disparurent aussi silencieusement que la lumière dans le crépuscule.

Il se détourna et regagna les rives blanches. Derrière lui, il savait que cinq cadavres marchaient déjà dans ses pas. Il était leur maitre. Partout où il allait, il précédait la mort. Comme toujours.


	7. Skye

Hermione, emmitouflée dans une lourde cape noire, l'attendait sur les rebords du lac. Un col de fourrure blanche encadrait son visage pâle. Ses longues mèches brunes retombaient dans son dos, s'agitant doucement dans la brise matinale.

Elle se concentrait. Elle fixait le dos de Draco, tentant de dissocier sa magie de celle qui planait autour de lui. Il y avait celle des Inferis, facile à reconnaitre, elle était noire comme la suie et se mouvait avec une extrême lenteur dans leurs membres. Des centaines de fils d'une extrême finesse les reliaient à Draco et suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

Sa magie à lui était sombre elle aussi, mais extrêmement changeante, elle ne se fixait jamais et tourbillonnait comme un orage pris entre deux montagnes escarpées.

Et puis il y avait la magie du monde. Mais elle n'y était pas habituée. Elle la distinguait depuis ce matin seulement et elle restait très floue, l'empêchant de vraiment voir les formes dans lesquelles elle était contenue. Il n'y avait que son corps à lui qu'elle parvenait clairement à définir, car elle avait passé la nuit entière à le détailler.

Tout le reste était lointain. C'était comme observer Draco évoluer dans un ciel opaque et déchiré de nuages vaporeux aux couleurs fantastiques. Tout était très distant, et ressemblait à un monde imaginaire vu au travers d'un voile ondoyant. Un instant, les panaches de fumées se matérialisaient, construisant une partie du monde entre ciel et terre, avant de s'évaporer presque immédiatement. Elle évoluait dans un univers altéré et mouvant qui glissait sans répit sous ses pieds. Ballotée dans cet océan de magie, elle gardait les yeux sur Draco Malfoy le plus possible pour éviter la nausée qui la prenait à la gorge à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait piéger par les vagues irréelles qui l'assaillaient.

Draco était revenu tard dans la soirée. Il lui avait donné à manger et des vêtements qu'il avait trouvé dans le château. Un ensemble complet et parfaitement à sa taille, on aurait dit qu'il avait été fait sur mesure juste pour elle.

« J'ai découvert que tes tortionnaires devaient se plaire à t'observer. » Révéla Draco alors qu'il déposait les vêtements.

« Comment est ce possible, se troubla Hermione, assise sur le lit. Tout était clos, hormis pour la fenêtre qui donnait sur le vide. » Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que des gens l'ai regardé dépérir. Surement en s'en réjouissant.

« La porte. Elle est soumise à un sortilège. Elle est transparente lorsqu'on la regarde de l'extérieure. Je suis monté là haut pour chercher de quoi manger, il y avait tout un sellier rempli à craquer. Tu ne risquais pas de mourir de faim. C'est de là que venait la nourriture qui apparaissait chaque jour. J'imagine qu'ils doivent venir régulièrement pour le remplir. En tout cas, je suis passé devant notre cellule et depuis le couloir je pouvais voir tout l'intérieur. »

Il semblait aussi fâché qu'elle.

« Pour être très honnête avec toi, reprit-il, je n'ai aucune idée de tout ce que cela signifie. Voldemort n'a jamais parlé de ta capture, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'on se soit donné la peine de te garder en vie. »

Hermione l'écoutait parler de sa mort comme il l'aurait fait pour évoquer le repas du soir. Ses mains se crispèrent et elle sentit ses ongles lui rentrer dans la peau.

« Tu avais bien plus de valeur morte que vive, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui refait exactement la même erreur, tu parles beaucoup je trouve. » sa voix furieuse avait claqué dans le silence. Elle sentait ses mains bruler.

« Que veux tu dire ? » Demanda Draco, tout aussi sèchement.

« Tu fais comme les autres. Toi aussi tu ne me tue pas. Je suis toujours vivante. »

L'aura bleue réapparut devant ses yeux, plus condensée. Elle distinguait presque une forme. Comme un être humain.

« Je peux toujours changer d'avis. »

« Arrête de répéter ça, même toi tu n'y crois pas. »

Elle mentait. Elle sentait que Draco pouvait rompre son point d'attache à n'importe quel moment. Elle comprenait que quelque chose le retenait de la tuer mais elle sentait aussi qu'il en crevait d'envie.

La silhouette bleutée vira presque au noir. Des courants de lave obscure semblaient la parcourir. Elle la vit s'approcher d'elle en quatre longues enjambées.

Il lui saisit le bras et la bouscula violement. Elle vit une main sombre se détacher sur le fond noir de son habituel néant. Elle la reçu en pleine figure. Elle le vit la relever une seconde fois, prêt à frapper de nouveau.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Elle lança ses mains en avant et interrompit son geste.

Alors elle put voir la sienne. Son aura à elle. Toute rouge, se concentrer dans ses mains. Draco grogna et recula précipitamment. Il avait reçu une décharge lorsqu'elle l'avait touché. Elle baissa les yeux immédiatement. Elle ne devait pas le laisser comprendre qu'elle voyait. Même juste un peu.

Elle distinguait tout son corps à présent. Ou du moins la magie qui le parcourait, rien d'autre. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était habillée ou non, de quelle couleur était sa peau en cet instant ou même si il faisait jour dans la pièce. Mais elle voyait la magie qui circulait dans son être. Dessinant les contours de ses pieds, de ses jambes et de ses hanches, remontant en volutes dans son ventre, formant sa poitrine, ses bras et ses mains. Elle se voyait, étincelante dans le noir. Et elle voyait Draco, tout de bleu vibrant.

Elle toucha précautionneusement sa joue engourdie. Elle chauffait mais elle n'avait pas vraiment mal. Il n'y avait clairement pas mis toute sa force.

Hermione regarda discrètement ses propres mains. Elles palissaient doucement, comme si la magie qu'elle avait concentré à l'intérieur pour se défendre de Draco s'était évanouie dans l'air. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui s'était éloigné d'elle. Un de ses bras avait pris une couleur mauve sombre, comme si le rouge de sa magie à elle s'était injectée dans le bleu de sa magie à lui. Elle le vit se frotter pour atténuer la douleur et doucement le mauve se dilua dans son corps qui reprit sa couleur bleue habituelle. Elle rebaissa les yeux.

« Habille-toi, grogna-t-il en lui jetant une camisole à la figure. Nous partirons tôt demain, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on se fasse prendre ici. »

Elle lui tourna le dos, défit le drap dans lequel elle s'était enroulée et entreprit de passer la robe de coton par dessus sa tête. Elle n'aurait su dire si il l'observait. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner pour vérifier, de peur de se trahir. Elle fit le plus vite possible et se glissa à nouveaux sous les couvertures. Elle était heureuse d'avoir à nouveau de quoi sur le dos. Et surtout quelque chose de propre et en un seul morceau.

Elle faisant face à la pièce à présent et elle pouvait l'observer discrètement sans se faire prendre. Elle fit juste attention de ne pas le suivre des yeux lorsqu'il alla s'assoir.

« Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? » Lui demanda t-elle aussi posément que possible.

« Non. Dors. Je viendrai plus tard. Il y a des choses auxquelles je dois penser. »

Hermione espérait que ce ne soit pas au sujet du dilemme que sa vie ou sa mort représentait pour lui. Mais au moins, si il décidait d'en finir avec elle au terme de ses réflexions, elle aurait une petite chance de le voir venir maintenant.

Elle était inquiète, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas tomber endormie car quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Draco dormait prés d'elle.

Elle voyait son visage tourné dans sa direction. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment trouvé beau lorsqu'elle voyait encore. Un peu trop pâle, avec cet air maladif et toujours fermé. Son menton était trop pointu et son front trop grand. Ses yeux étaient toujours cernés et froids. Sa bouche formait un pli dédaigneux continuel.

Mais là, c'était différent. Dans le noir de son monde à elle, il rayonnait. La magie qui sculptait son visage lui apportait toute la vie et la force qu'il lui manquait quand elle l'avait regardé avec ses anciens yeux. Il n'avait plus l'air malade, ni fatigué. Elle vit mieux son nez droit et ses pommettes hautes. Ses yeux étaient si tirés qu'ils en semblaient presque bridés et ses lèvres, sans cette moue pour les tordre, apparaissaient pleines et douces. Son grand front lui donnait maintenant l'air intelligent et son menton ajoutait de la finesse à ce visage.

Sa peau semblait tissée de centaines de milliers de fils opalescents. L'ossature de son visage luisait dans une évanescente lueur fœtale. Il épousait le brume sombre du néant dans une douce et mystérieuse étreinte de glace. Hermione approcha doucement sa main rougeoyante. Les bras lumineux de sa magie venaient embrasser l'embrun fantomatique de la sienne. Elle observait son scintillement éthéré couler dans son corps. Fluide bleuté, luisant le long des ses artères et de ses veines en sublimant son être tout entier.

Elle approcha sa main un peu plus, toujours hésitante. Il semblait si lisse, comme de la soie qui se serait solidifiée sous le miroitement de l'éclat de la lune à la surface d'un lac gelé. Il avait l'air tout droit tombé des étoiles.

Il appartenait définitivement à la nuit, pensa Hermione. C'était là qu'il brillait avec le plus de force.

Elle aurait voulu le découvrir pour pouvoir observer son corps tout entier. Il ressemblait à un jeune Dieu tombé du paradis des hommes.

Elle sentait sa magie à elle se presser dans le bout de ses doigts, comme pour la pousser à aller plus prés. Pour la pousser à le toucher. La main qu'elle avait tendu prés du visage de Draco avait maintenant la couleur et l'intensité d'un brasier. Elle voyait des effluves fourmiller sous sa peau et toujours la pousser plus en avant vers lui. Comme la première fois.

Sauf que maintenant elle pouvait voir les fils endiamantés se tisser et se tendre entre eux deux. Elle voulait toucher ce visage fabuleux. Elle voulait sentir la caresse et la fraicheur de son essence sur la sienne.

Mais elle ne devait pas le bruler. Elle souffla, respira profondément. Elle devait se calmer, répartir sa magie correctement. Ne pas lui faire de mal.

Peu à peu sa main pâlit. Elle ne brillait maintenant plus que faiblement dans l'obscurité, comme une feu mourant à la fin d'une nuit d'hiver. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et effleura la joue de Draco. Elle ressentit la froide morsure de sa magie à lui avaler doucement ses doigts tièdes. Elle vit avec plaisir ses courants rougeoyants se déverser lentement dans les rivières bleues et scintillantes de l'homme.

C'était doux, comme le baiser du vent à la surface de l'eau. Elle laissa longtemps sa magie se mélanger à celle de Draco. Son aura bleutée était devenue d'un mauve sombre et profond. Alors, lentement, Les fils qui les unissaient l'un à l'autre disparurent, comme rassasiés. Elle avait envie de prolonger cet instant éternellement, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas lui en donner trop. Elle retira sa main et la séparation lui fit l'effet d'une déchirure. Draco dormait toujours mais il semblait plus paisible dans le noir. Elle même se sentait mieux, apaisée. Sa puissance semblait s'être équilibrée.

Elle ne le toucha plus mais elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à le détailler. Comment un être aussi venimeux et sombre pouvait resplendir avec autant d'éclat ? Une beauté froide, tranchante. Il brillait tel un soleil mort dans les confins de l'univers. Un diamant lové dans les replis du vide.

Mais il n'était pas comme elle. Sa magie était différente de la sienne. Elle ne bougeait pas de la même façon. Elle imagina les vents froids sculpter de la glace au cœur d'une tempête hivernale. C'était comme ça que Draco semblait avoir était modelé. Un être dur et froid, émergé du chaos et de la fureur brutale des éléments. Incroyablement beau et incroyablement mortel à la fois.

Elle était fascinée.

* * *

Draco rejoignit Hermione dans la neige. Elle allait bientôt fondre sous le soleil chaud qui se levait en ce dernier jour du mois d'octobre. Cette tempête venue de nul part les avait pris au dépourvu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme prés de lui. De sombres conjectures entre elle et la possibilité qu'elle ait réussi à créer un tel déchainement tournaient dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il se força à les laisser de côté. Un tel pouvoir n'était pas normal. Si c'était vraiment elle qui avait fait ça, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait la contrôler très longtemps _._

 _Peut être ne l'as-tu tout simplement jamais contrôlé ?_ Lui chuchota une voix désagréable au fond de sa tête. Cette voix là avait toujours le timbre de son père. Dés qu'il était question de le rabaisser, c'était toujours lui qu'il entendait.

Mais peut-être avait-il raison sur ce point. Peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais vraiment tenu sous son contrôle. Il regarda Hermione qui marchait à ses côtés en titubant. Il la tenait par les liens qu'il avait renoués autour de ses poignets, à son grand mécontentement. Mais cela l'empêcherait à la fois de s'enfuir et de tomber.

Dans toute sa naïveté, l'idée d'avoir été à l'origine d'un orage atmosphérique ne semblait pas l'avoir même effleuré. Elle avait simplement fait une remarque positive sur l'amélioration de la température. _Positive._ Comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi enjouée compte tenu de sa situation ? Il était vrai qu'elle avait meilleur mine ce matin. Et étrangement, lui aussi se sentait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Comme un peu plus entier.

Une brutale secousse le ramena à la réalité. Hermione venait de tomber le nez dans la neige.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! »

« J'aimerai bien t'y voir ! »

« Arrête de regarder derrière toi et ça ira peut-être mieux ! Tu ne les vois même pas, à quoi ça peut te servir ! »

Il se trompait sur ce point, Hermione voyait bel et bien les Inferis, trou noir encore plus obscur que le néant.

« Je n'aime pas les savoir dans mon dos ! Ils ont bien essayé de me démembrer je te rappelle. » Se défendit-elle en se relevant péniblement.

« Et je te rappelle que je ne les ai pas laissé faire, grogna Draco. Ils ne te feront rien tant que je serais là. »

« Dit l'homme qui a tenté de m'étrangler de ses propres mains ! »

Il ne répondit rien.

« Pourquoi prendre ces horreurs avec nous ? » Attaqua t-elle, devant son silence buté.

« Tu seras bien heureuse que nous les ayons avec nous pour nous défendre si on nous attaque. Il va falloir t'y faire jusqu'à ce que je trouve une baguette. »

« On est loin de chez toi ? »

« Non, une question de quelques jours je pense. Maintenant tais-toi .»

Il ajusta la bretelle de son sac qui contenait toute la nourriture qu'il avait emporté pour leur périple. Il espérait que cela suffirait pour arriver au but. Il avait caché des baguettes magiques dans son ancien repère et il priait pour qu'ils ne les aient pas trouvés. Sans baguette il était totalement vulnérable. Il avait ses morts et au besoin il pourrait toujours en créer d'autre mais c'était loin d'être suffisant en cas d'une réelle attaque. Et puis on ne trouvait pas des cadavres à ensorceler tout les deux mètres sur Skye.

Ils marchèrent toute la journée. A sa grande frustration, Hermione ralentissait incroyablement leur avancée, même si elle semblait avoir plus de facilité à se déplacer à la fin de la journée.

Ils avaient traversé des landes désertiques balayées par les vents marins. Il pouvait voir le ciel tomber dans l'océan loin dans leur dos. Il le perdrait bientôt de vue car c'était vers le centre des terres qu'il se dirigeait.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi Skye ? » Lui demanda Hermione, alors qu'elle se laissait tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Il avait trouvé une saillie derrière une roche à demi enfouie sous la bruyère couleur rouille. Cela les protègerait du vent pour la nuit. Il laissa les morts à quelques mètres d'eux. Gardes vigilants, dressant leur corps sans vie sous le ciel assombri.

« Je venais souvent en vacances ici avec mes parents. Je détestais ça. » Il laissa ses yeux se promener sur le vide que représentait cette ile. Il aimait ce vide à présent. Il avait appris à apprécier la sécurité et l'abandon qu'il procurait.

« Pourquoi être venu ici dans ce cas ? » Il baissa les yeux sur elle, elle était en train de s'emmitoufler dans sa cape humide. Le col de fourrure blanche contrastait avec ses cheveux bruns qui s'assombrissaient avec la nuit qui tombait.

« Au début pour son désert, j'imagine. Et après pour sa beauté. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu cette ile. Comment est-ce ? »

Il ne répondit pas de suite. Il se dit que c'était parce qu'il répugnait à lui répondre mais en fait il était en train de chercher ses mots pour décrire ce sentiment de liberté sauvage que Skye lui faisait ressentir.

« Skye… C'est vide et rempli à la fois. »

Il s'assit à son tour, les mains sur son sac, pensif. Il n'avait jamais eu à exprimer à haute voix ce ressenti. Il devait formuler avec des mots le murmure inaudible d'une âme et c'était incroyablement difficile.

« Skye c'est de l'air, de l'eau et du ciel, dit-il enfin. Tout à l'air vide au premier abord. Puis tu t'aperçois que le ciel déborde de lumière, l'air est plein de vent et de nuages. L'eau et la pluie ruissèlent sous tes pieds, au dessus de ta tête et débordent sur ses rivages. J'ai souvent l'impression que ce n'est pas l'océan qui bouge mais bien l'ile qui flotte comme un navire intemporel. »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui pour le regarder briller.

« C 'est un peu comme être à bord d'un vaisseau sans ports ni destination. Tu vogues à la dérive. Tu ne te préoccupe pas du passé, ni du futur, ici ils n'existent plus. Tu te contente d'exister. Juste d'exister. »

Sa voix se perdit dans le ciel. Elle avait résonné si clairement dans le silence qui bordait la lande qu'Hermione était certaine que même les étoiles avaient entendu.

« Ça à l'air magnifique. » Chuchota-t-elle, les yeux dans sa magie glacée.

« Ça l'est. Si j'étais un dieu païen et que je doive choisir un seul endroit sur terre pour mener mon dernier combat et y mourir, ce serait sur Skye. »

Machinalement il avait sorti la nourriture et glissa de la viande séchée dans la main tiède d'Hermione. Il la vit frissonner à son contacte. Il la dégoutait aussi. Quoi de plus légitime.

Il se retira immédiatement mais elle le retint avec une vivacité qui le surprit. Elle garda sa grande main froide entre les siennes, petites et chaudes.

« Pardon, murmura-t-elle, l'air coupable. Elle le libéra. C'est juste que ça me fait du bien de te toucher. »

Il resta sans voix.

Elle se mit à mastiquer sa viande sans plus rien ajouter. Draco, lui, n'avait plus faim. Il pensait au dieu païen, à la lumière du soleil couchant dans les voiles de Skye et aux mains d'Hermione. Toutes petites et toutes chaudes.

Il s'était arraché une partie du cœur pour ne plus avoir à ressentir. Pour ne plus avoir à repenser. Mais cette femme, cette femme qu'il haïssait, qu'il _devait_ haïr, lui retournait l'âme. La vie semblait souffler à nouveau dans ses poumons, apportant avec elle la douce fatalité de l'existence. Pour être là, vraiment là, et ressentir la respiration du monde autour de lui, il y avait un prix à payer. Avec la conscience venait la souffrance.

Et il ne savait pas si il était prêt pour ça. Il ne savait pas si il était assez fort pour survivre à la vie.

« Draco, demanda Hermione. Tu me reparleras de Skye s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui. Oui, je te reparlerai de Skye, petite femme. »


	8. Impetus

Il s'enroula dans sa cape à son tour, seul rempart contre le froid de la nuit qui semblait aspirer toute la chaleur de son corps. Il essaya de ne pas penser à celui d'Hermione, toujours brulant, juste à côté de lui. Il la regarda. Elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation du ciel et pourtant elle ne pouvait rien voir. Mais elle offrait son visage aux étoiles, les yeux pleins de leur lumière. Il percevait leur reflet sur sa peau blanche. Son visage se détachait sur la nuit, comme une perle rare perdue dans les profondeurs d'une mer oubliée.

Alors ses paupières s'alourdirent. Il vit le sommeil lentement remporter son combat. Ses longs cils touchèrent sa joue, éteignant du même coup l'éclat distant des étoiles qui s'y était lové. Comme un repère sacré pour les fantômes de la nuit qui se languissent de la vie.

Il se releva, il ne voulait plus la regarder.

Hermione le sentit s'éloigner d'elle. Comme si son centre de gravité s'était déplacé. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle pouvait le voir de sous ses paupières, debout sous le dôme des cieux. Il laissa le vent délier ses cheveux longs. Elle les vit se dérouler vers la lune. Ils étaient aussi blancs qu'elle.

Dans la nuit elle pouvait voir la magie plus facilement. Jamais elle n'avait rêvé pareille beauté. Tout son monde ruisselait d'ombre et de lumières. Elle se rendait compte que chaque chose _vivait._ Chaque chose était animée de magie, des nuages aux pierres, en passant par les collines brumeuses. C'était doux, subtil et fragile.

Et dans cet univers fantastique, rien d'autre ne brillait plus que Draco, seul sous la poussière d'étoile. Et cet ange noir, parfait dans la fusion de la glace et de la nuit, voulait sa mort. Une immense tristesse lui enserra le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la haïsse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'aime non plus, mais juste qu'il ne la rejette pas. Elle avait tant frôlé la mort et le désespoir que son cœur en débordait, incapable de contenir plus de peine.

Draco revint s'assoir et elle se sentit mieux. N'y tenant plus, elle lui saisit la main et la ramena contre elle, gardant ses paupières closes. Immédiatement elle sentit le soulagement de sa magie accumulée au cour de la journée se libérer en lui. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir son expression mais il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas non plus. Il ne repoussa pas sa main, il ne délia pas ses doigts qui s'étaient enroulés autour des siens. Elle ressentit la froideur de sa peau comme un soulagement sur la sienne qui brulait.

Tout deux étendus dans la nuit, ancrés dans leurs douleurs et leurs blessures qu'ils exposaient à la face du ciel. En cet instant, insignifiants, deux âmes écorchées dans les éternels remous du monde. Hermione empêcha sa main de caresser celle de l'homme. Elle avait peur. Peur du réconfort que cela pourrait lui procurer. Le visage contre cette épaule forte, elle se sentait exister à nouveau. Mais il y avait un prix à payer. Avec la conscience venait la souffrance.

Et elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ça. Elle ne savait pas si elle était assez forte pour survivre à la vie.

* * *

Draco fut réveillé par une sourde douleur. Une brulure remontait de sa main jusque dans son bras. Il lâcha précipitamment la main d'Hermione. Il l'avait touché trop longtemps. Toute la nuit en fait, réalisa-t-il. Pourtant la douleur était bien moins intense que ce qu'elle avait pu lui infliger dans la prison. Hermione s'était réveillée en sursaut. Elle s'assit dans la bruyère humide mais ne dit rien. Son visage restait impassible, bien qu'il ait l'air reposé. Lui aussi se sentait bien. Il n'était plus familier avec ce sentiment. Cette impression d'être entier, qui s'était emparée de lui comme l'autre matin.

Ils se relevèrent en même temps. Le soleil se dressait déjà au dessus de l'horizon, illuminant un ciel clair, neuf. La nuit s'était retirée en emportant toutes les ombres avec elle. L'air était limpide, figé comme du cristal dans les vapeurs scintillantes de la gelée matinale. Les courants glacés et inodores leur piquaient la gorge, le visage et les mains dans une douce morsure.

Tout étincelait à l'orée de l'étreinte du soleil et de la lande recouverte de givre opalin. La terre frissonnait sous une poudre de diamants aussi infimes que vibrants, diaphanes, dans leur lutte fatale contre la chaleur solaire qui les avalait inexorablement un à un dans la tiédeur de sa bouche rougeoyante.

C'était des trésors éphémères, condamnés à ne vivre que le temps d'une nuit avant de mourir avec le levé du jour. Draco baissa les yeux sur la main qui avait tenu celle d'Hermione cette même nuit. D'autres choses mouraient aussi avec l'arrivée de l'aube, pensa-t-il.

Hermione, elle, observait discrètement les morts. Ils étaient toujours là. Ombres maléfiques collées à leur pas. Elle cessa de les regarder lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui repassait des liens autour des poignets. La même main qu'elle avait tenu et réchauffé de longues heures dans le cœur de la nuit venait de la faire prisonnière à nouveau. Avec le jour revenait la réalité. Il était son geôlier, il voulait la tuer, la faire souffrir. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte mais Draco la vit très bien lui, la larme qui perla au coin de son œil avant de dévaler sa joue rose.

Il lui tourna le dos et l'entraina à sa suite.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant de longues heures. Ils avançaient vite. La neige avait définitivement disparu et Hermione ne tombait plus. Elle garda un silence distant jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoins le pied des montagnes qu'ils avaient eu en ligne de mire depuis leur départ. Dans leur dos l'océan avait disparu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger et remplir leur gourde dans un petit ruisseau. Ici la lande virait du pourpre au brun, l'hiver serait bientôt là. Hermione la voyait au travers de la magie, crépitante de faisceaux ondoyants.

Elle voyait aussi celle des montagnes, immense et vibrante dans l'air. Leurs courants étaient presque totalement figés, comme ralentis dans le temps. Cela faisait des millénaires qu'elles existaient. Peut être leur magie s'était-elle atténuée, s'évaporant lentement dans le ciel, siècle après siècle.

Puis elle vit l'aura de la neige à leurs sommets, sous forme de vapeur blanche et étoilée.

« Allons nous devoir monter les montagnes ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Non, la neige est tombée trop tôt cette année. » Il lui lança un regard accusateur qu'elle ne vit pas.

« Et puis comment sais-tu qu'il y a des montagnes ? » Demanda t-il, soudain soupçonneux.

« C'est toi qui as dis que nous serions sans doute obligés de passer un col, pour aller plus vite. »

Il n'avait jamais dit une telle chose, en tout cas pas de façon aussi détaillée mais il ne sembla pas s'en souvenir.

« Ah. Oui sans doute, répondit-il, songeur. Mais nous ne pourrons pas l'emprunter, il doit être bloqué. Nous allons devoir faire un détour par la vallée. »

Elle ne dit plus rien de peur de se trahir pour de bon et se contenta de manger son pain en le tenant à deux mains à cause de ses poignets liés.

Ils reprirent rapidement la route. Draco semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait. Il semblait connaitre les lieux comme sa poche ce qui était une chance car Hermione se serait déjà égarée depuis longtemps entre la lande déserte et les collines perdues dans la brume.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent en fin de journée, ils avaient rejoint les portes de la vallée et les montagnes s'élevaient de part et d'autre d'une large rivière.

Draco choisit une combe proche de l'eau et remplie d'arbres pour leur seconde nuit, c'était d'ailleurs les seuls à des miles à la ronde.

La nuit tombait et avec elle les souvenirs. Il y pensait. Tout le temps. Hier il s'était endormi en tenant la main d'Hermione. Il avait passé une nuit paisible en sentant ses petits doigts chauds autours des siens. Il ne l'avait pas rejeté. Il n'avait rien dit.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, elle venait de s'assoir à ses pieds et farfouillait dans le sac à l'aveuglette. Il la rejoignit.

Ils mangèrent un moment en silence.

« Reparle moi de Skye. Tu as dit que si tu étais un dieu tu voudrai mourir ici. »

« Je préfère ça plutôt que de vivre comme un homme dans n'importe quel autre endroit. »

« Tu crois qu'il y a des Dieux ici ? Des anciens Dieux ? »

« Il y en a eu j'imagine. Sur Skye j'ai toujours le sentiment de me tenir sur un champ de bataille invisible. Un cimetière pour les morts tourmentés qui ne veulent pas quitter leur vie inachevée. Comme si le temps avait glissé au creux des rivières de brumes pour ne jamais en ressortir. C'est un affrontement sans fin de lumière et d'obscurité, de l'éternel face à l'éphémère. »

« Cette ile est comme un escalier aux marches égarées pour le royaume des anges. C'est le bout des chemins du monde, la naissance des cascades qui tombent dans les cieux d'autres étoiles inventées. »

Le silence avala ses derniers mots. La femme aussi. Dans la nuit, le ruisseau clapotait doucement, insensible aux deux êtres étendus non loin de lui. Il coulait depuis des siècles avant leur passage et il continuerai de le faire des millénaires après leur départ.

« Tu inventes des étoiles ? »

« Tout les soirs. Il lança son regard vers le ciel. Ainsi je n'ai plus peur du noir. »

Hermione chercha sa main et la frôla du bout des ses doigts.

« Trouve toi en une. Tu n'auras plus à les créer. »

« Les étoiles sont mortes, petite femme. Elles ne brillent plus dans cette vie. Elles sont parties enchanter d'autres terres. »

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et pour la première fois il eu l'impression qu'elle le voyait vraiment.

« Non, elles ne sont pas toutes parties. » chuchota t-elle.

Il cru un moment en voir luire dans son regard, comme le miroir d'une seconde réalité.

Il écarta sa main.

« Ne me touche plus. »

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'il lui adressa avant de s'isoler dans la nuit.

* * *

Hermione était désespérée. Draco ne lui parlait plus. Il refusait qu'elle le touche ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il avait même renoncé à l'attacher pour éviter d'avoir à la frôler. Il lui donnait juste la corde qu'elle tenait pour qu'il la guide.

Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois d'aller vers lui, souvent à la tombée de la nuit car c'était le moment de la journée où il était le plus accessible. Comme une lune qui tourne autour de sa planète, c'était l'instant où dans sa course en orbite, il s'approchait le plus d'elle. Mais jamais suffisamment.

Le pire s'était qu'il en souffrait aussi. Elle le voyait se refermer un peu plus chaque jour. Il lui manquait la magie qu'elle insufflait dans son être privé d'un cœur entier. Ainsi mutilé son corps n'en produisait pas assez. Il n'en était pas moins puissant mais il perdait de son humanité. Il perdait de sa chaleur. Il perdait un peu de lui même à chaque jour.

Quant à elle, elle voyait sa magie s'accumuler dangereusement. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'évacuer sans l'aide de Draco. Son corps s'épuisait pour tenter de la protéger d'elle même et de toute cette puissance qui brulait son corps.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine à présent qu'ils marchaient emmurés dans leur silence et leur douleur. Encore une fois, elle se demanda pourquoi il l'avait pris avec lui. Il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle se sentait comme une ombre vidée de toute son existence et elle voyait sa propre magie s'assombrir en même temps que son cœur.

Il était là, à porté de main. Joyaux égaré des coffres de la mort elle même. Et pourtant totalement inaccessible. Comme un secret chuchoté à l'oreille d'un sourd et perdu à jamais dans le vent. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'assister, impuissante, à son évaporation dans le vide.

Aux heures creuses de la nuit elle laissait ses yeux se perdre dans la magie de l'homme. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais retrouver son chemin et juste continuer à marcher éternellement le long des crêtes horizontales qui s'étiraient dans son corps froid.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle savait juste qu'il était là, première présence humaine depuis tant d'années.

Il était là, et quand il n'essayait pas de la tuer, il lui faisait du bien.

* * *

Ils marchaient à flanc de montagne. Le ciel au dessus d'eux avait le gris des pierres qui recouvraient le sol. L'air était froid et incisif. Tout semblait plus net autour d'eux et ils pouvaient voir loin dans la vallée qu'ils surplombaient.

Ils bordaient la ligne neigeuse qui traçait une frontière immaculée entre eux et le sommet de la montagne. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient dans le froid. Et pourtant Hermione se sentait bruler de l'intérieur. Elle avait ôté ses gants et rabattu son capuchon de fourrure sur ses épaules. Son col était déboutonné jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Mais malgré ça, la chaleur oppressante ne cessait de gagner du terrain dans son corps. Elle aurait pu se rouler nue dans la neige qu'elle l'aurait fait fondre. Le léger tremblement de ses muscles, qu'elle connaissait si bien, ne laissait planer aucun doute. La magie était devenue trop forte. Elle allait bientôt essayer de sortir d'elle comme un monstre rugissant et incontrôlable.

Et Draco ne voyait rien. Il ne cessait d'avancer. La trainant toujours plus vite, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose, aveugle à l'état de sa prisonnière.

« Draco… murmura Hermione, faiblement. Je.. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer… »

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Ne se retourna même pas.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter. » Sa voix était tendue, anxieuse.

« Je vais m'écrouler je te dis. » Elle ne trouvait même plus la force d'être en colère. Le monstre dans sa poitrine prenait toute la place.

« Si on s'arrête on est foutu. On est presque chez moi. On ne peut pas s'arrêter. » Répéta-t-il.

Hermione tenta de réfléchir au travers du voile de douleur qui semblait recouvrir son cerveau. Draco avait peur de quelque chose en ce moment. Mais de quoi ?

Elle essaya de se concentrer, de focusser son esprit sur autre chose que sa souffrance. Elle laissa ses yeux glisser autour d'elle. La magie était dure à lire ici. La montagne formait maints replis et crevasses qui les entouraient comme un labyrinthe de pierre. Elle peinait à décrypter tout ces plans fondus les uns dans les autres et à leur donner une dimension.

C'est alors qu'elle les perçu. Ombres repliées comme des fleurs mortelles, dissimulées par les nombreuses crêtes dont la montagne était drapée. Elles avançaient avec eux, immenses et profondes.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, chuchota Hermione. Quelque chose nous suit. »

« Je sais. »

Elle frissonna.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dis ? »

« À quoi cela pourrait-il servir ? À quoi pourrais TU servir ? »

« Il y a du noir. Je vois du noir. Quelque chose créait des interférences dans la magie. Je… Je le sens. »

C'était faux, elle ne le sentait pas, elle le voyait. La magie autour d'elle s'était troublée, comme la surface d'un lac immobile dans lequel on aurait jeté une lourde pierre.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Elle voyait qu'il l'observait alors qu'elle tournait sur elle même pour trouver l'épicentre de la perturbation, le cœur noir de cette menace.

Il allait comprendre qu'elle voyait mais elle s'en moquait. Il y avait plus pressant en ce moment que de cacher son secret à Draco Malfoy. Si elle savait lire, quelque chose d'horrible les suivait, tapis derrière les roches.

En même temps elle se sentait fiévreuse, malade. La magie bouillait en elle, brulait son corps, tentait de sortir par tout les moyens. L'effort quelle faisait pour identifier les ombres sapait ses dernières ressources.

La tête lui tournait, la nausée l'assaillait. Elle s'arrêta et s'accroupi pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Debout ! » S'exclama immédiatement Draco en tendant la main vers son poignet pour la relever.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Un véritablement hurlement était sorti de sa gorge. Il ne devait pas la toucher ou il en mourrait sur le coup, elle en était certaine.

Il sursauta violement. Elle vit sa grande main disparaitre de son champ de vision.

« Si tu ne veux pas mourir Draco Malfoy, ne me touche pas ! »

Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. Les yeux étroitement clos, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. La souffrance faisait éclater des bulles de lumière devant ses yeux. Et toujours les ombres noires qui s'approchaient.

Elle sentit la terre trembler.

« On doit partir ! S'écria Draco d'une voix forte, ils nous ont presque rattrapé ! Hermione lève toi ! »

Une nouvelle fois il tenta de lui prendre le bras.

« Non ! »

Elle se rejeta en arrière pour éviter qu'il ne l'attrape. Elle se releva à moitié. Ses cheveux voletaient comme des flammèches autour de sa tête et ses yeux brillaient, aussi rouges que des braises prêtes à s'enflammer.

« C'est trop tard. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Il y eu un grondement assourdissant et le sol trembla sous leurs pieds. Si fort que Draco glissa et s'étala dans la poussière. Hermione les vit alors clairement au travers de ses larmes de douleurs. Immenses, noirs, terrifiants.

Derrière la crête rocailleuse la plus proche, venait d'apparaitre trois géants. Leur corps difformes étaient couverts de boue et de sang séché. Une odeur nauséabonde les entourait comme un nuage de charogne en décomposition. Leurs yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites en les fixant avec haine.

Hermione qui était retombée à genoux vit Draco s'interposer entre elle et les monstres qui chargeaient droits sur eux.

« Impetus ! »

Elle vit sa main blanche s'élever dans les airs, son anneau s'enflammant sur le ciel sombre alors qu'il ordonnait à ses morts d 'attaquer.

Elle vit la magie noire des inferis les dépasser, la frôlant comme les ailes d'oiseaux maléfiques.

« Lève-toi ou on va crever ici ! » Ordonna La voix de l'homme.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se remit sur ses jambes.

« Cours ! » Hurla Draco.

Il s'élança dans la pente. Elle tenta de le suivre. La souffrance vrillait son cerveau et tout se brouillait autour d'elle.

Jetant un regard en arrière, elle vit les inféris percuter de plein fouet les géants. Ils s'agrippaient à eux comme des animaux cherchant à les dépecer, mais ils n'avaient aucunes chances. Les géants poussèrent des hurlements effroyables qui déchirèrent l'air, se répercutant en échos contre les parois montagneuses. Avec un peu de chance ils parviendraient à les retenir assez longtemps pour leur permettre de s'échapper.

Hermione senti les roches glisser sous ses pieds et elle tomba en avant, roulant dans la pente sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle percuta Draco comme un boulet et tout deux furent emporter dans une avalanche de pierres.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur un immense rocher et rebondirent contre lui avec un bruit sourd.

Hermione releva péniblement la tête et regarda Draco. Sa tête saignait abondement mais il ne semblait pas le ressentir, il était déjà debout, la dominant de ses larges épaules.

« On doit se séparer, il faut les diviser ! » Cria-t-il à ses oreilles pour couvrir les hurlements des géants. Ils entendirent alors un nouveau grondement menaçant.

Ils relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et virent les monstres s'engager dans la pente provoquant une nouvelle avalanche de pierres qui roulaient vers eux comme un mur mortel.

Hermione vit un des géants briser le corps du dernier inferis encore debout. Il le jeta au loin et s'élança à la suite des deux autres.

« Vite, cours ! Cria Draco une nouvelle fois. On se retrouve dans la vallée ! »

Il avait déjà disparu derrière une arête de pierre.

Elle partie dans la direction opposée, trébuchant sur le sol mouvant qui glissait sous ses pieds comme une langue rocheuse. Elle entendait les bruits monstrueux que faisaient les géants dans son dos, raclant le sol de leur immense carcasse. Ils auraient pu faire s'effondrer une montagne à la seule force de leurs poings.

Hermione, continua comme elle pouvait. Son corps entier semblait être lacéré par les pierres coupantes mais elle ne le sentait pas. Ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui enflait dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de la montagne elle risqua un regard en arrière. Aucun géant ne l'avait suivi. Avec horreur elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous pris la chasse de Malfoy.

Elle essaya de se concentrer pour distinguer sa magie au milieu de celle de la vallée qui tremblait dans sa tête. À bout de souffle, elle s'accroupit au sol et chercha à se calmer, au loin elle entendait de terribles hurlements.

« Calme toi Hermione, se chuchota t-elle, calme-toi. Trouve Draco, trouve-le. »

Elle était habituée à sa magie, cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour repérer ses courants bleus glacés qui filaient en amont.

Elle se releva et se remit à courir dans sa direction aussi vite que son corps consumé le lui permettait. Elle allait éclater, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

Ce fut lui qui lui rentra dedans au détour d'un monticule terreux.

Ils s'étalèrent tout deux dans l'herbe détrempée. À une dizaine de mètres, Hermione voyait les géants se ruer vers eux. Draco se releva tant bien que mal.

« Il faut partir Hermione, Lève-toi. »

« Non, haleta-t-elle, je ne peux pas. » Elle sentait son corps convulsionner.

« HERMIONE! ON VA CREVER SI ON RESTE LÀ ! «

Les géants étaient presque sur eux.

« Laisse-moi Malfoy je ne peux plus continuer ! »

Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-il pas ?

« FOUS LE CAMPS JE TE DIS ! SAUVE TA FOUTUE VIE DRACO ! »

« LEVE TOI HERMIONE AU NOM DE M… »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Le géant le plus proche avait levé sa grande main et le balaya d'un revers mortel. Elle le vit traverser les airs et s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Il ne s'était pas relevé que les trois monstres s'élançaient déjà vers lui, ignorant totalement Hermione.

Draco releva la tête et vit leurs yeux injecter de sang et leurs mains meurtrières. Il allait mourir, broyé sous cette force destructrice.

C'est alors qu'une toute petite silhouette s'interposa entre lui et la mort. Les géants hurlèrent et levèrent leurs poings, prêts à la massacrer. Prêts à les massacrer tout les deux.

Elle leva au dessus de sa tête ses mains luisantes de feu. Une vague de magie brulante traversa l'air et fouetta le visage de Draco.

« RETOURNEZ EN ENFER BÊTES IMMONDES ! »

Et elle abattit ses poings sur le sol. Il y eut un craquement terrible. Le sol trembla et la terre se fendit là où elle avait frappé. Les géants s'arrêtèrent dans leur course, déséquilibrés. Draco les vit glisser sur le côté, lançant dans les airs leurs énormes mains comme s'ils avaient pu se rattraper aux nuages. Il comprit alors qu'ils tombaient vraiment et devant ses yeux stupéfiés, il vit la terre s'ouvrir, béante, sous leurs gigantesques pieds. Des fissures couraient entre leurs jambes, s'écroulant sous leur poids. Tout tremblait autour d'eux et Draco s'attendit à tout moment à sentir le sol se dérober sous lui. Il vit les yeux terrorisés des géants sortirent de leur orbitent alors qu'ils étaient engloutis un à un dans le gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous eux. Leurs ongles agrippèrent les rebords de la faille mais c'était sans espoirs. Dans un dernière cri d'effroi, ils basculèrent complètement dans le vide et disparurent.

La terre cessa de trembler. Le grondement se perdit dans le silence. Des trois monstres qui s'étaient tenus quelques secondes plus tôt juste devant lui, prêts à le broyer, il ne restait plus rien. Juste une immense faille qui semblait diviser la vallée en deux sur des kilomètres.

La petite silhouette d'Hermione lui tournait le dos, immobile. Elle semblait fumer de partout.

« Hermione ? » Appela Draco, tremblant de tout son corps.

Elle ne répondit rien et s'écroula sur le sol. Tout prés de la brèche que ses poings avaient ouverts dans la terre. Il se jeta en avant pour la récupérer avant qu'elle ne glisse dedans et la ramena contre lui.

Elle tenait ses mains brulées contre elle. Des larmes formaient des rivières claires sur ses joues couvertes de poussière. Il sentait son corps trembler contre le sien.

« Je.. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine de larmes. Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer. »

« On va se reposer ici quelque temps, on est presque chez moi. »

« Non Draco, je veux dire que je ne peux pas continuer ni maintenant, ni plus tard, ni jamais. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Laisse-moi ici s'il te plait. Va-t'en. »

Il ne répondit rien, resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui quand je t'ai dis de le faire. »

« Je ne sais pas non plus. » Chuchota-t-il si bas qu'il n'était pas sur qu'elle l'ai entendu.

Elle avait l'air à bout de force, à bout de vivre.

« Alors comme ça tu vois, petite menteuse ? » Il voulait lui changer les idées. La faire penser à autre chose qu'à la mort qu'il voyait grandir dans ses yeux.

Elle fit l'effort de chercher son regard et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes. Elles n'étaient plus rouges ni menaçantes. Elle sourit.

« Je… Je vois la magie. Je TE vois Draco. » Sa voix coulait, aussi chaude que le soleil par un après-midi d'été.

« Tu es… » Il retint sa respiration. « Tu es si beau Draco, je n'arrive pas encore à y croire. »

Il sentit le sol tanguer sous ses pieds. Un vertige traversa son corps figé. Personne ne lui avait jamais dis une telle chose. Pas en le pensant vraiment. Et en regardant la femme étendue entre ses bras, il sentait qu'elle le pensait de tout son être. Elle tendit ses mains blessées vers lui et les posa sur son visage. Elle touchait ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres.

« Tu es lumineux. »

Lumineux il l'était, mais il n'éclairait rien autour de lui. Il brillait pour lui même. On ne pouvait apporter la lumière dans le néant et il semblait s'y être perdu à tout jamais.

Elle retira ses mains, elle n'avait plus de force. Elle voyait sa propre aura irradier faiblement, prête à s'éteindre à tout moment.

« Tu as dis que tu préférais mourir ici au combat plutôt que de vivre n'importe où ailleurs, murmura-t-elle. Moi aussi je crois. Elle inspira douloureusement. Pars maintenant Draco. Harry et Ron m'ont bien abandonné eux. Je ne saurais attendre de toi que tu restes.»

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. Il devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

 _Tu voulais la tuer et maintenant tu veux la sauver ? Tu es faible mon fils. Encore et toujours._

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu en train de mourir Hermione ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux péniblement.

« Plus assez de magie en moi… »

« Je peux t'en donner. Comment dois-je faire ? »

Elle eut un petit rire. Faible, tremblotant.

« Tu ne peux pas. C'est moi qui t'en donne d'habitude. » Il essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur cette information.

« Essaye quand même. J'ai fais une promesse, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir maintenant. Il avait retrouvé sa voix froide. Comment peux tu prendre ma magie ? »

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Par ton cœur. »

Et elle avança son visage prés du sien, posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Il ne répondit pas à son baiser. Il semblait figé dans le sol pour l'éternité.

« Il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras me donner de toi Draco, murmura-t-elle sa bouche se promenant sur la sienne. Je ne peux pas le faire pour toi. »

Il sentait ses joues humides de larmes glisser sur sa peau. Elle avait l'odeur des vents, de la terre et du vide. L'odeur sauvage de la vie. L'odeur de Skye.

Alors il oublia tout. Il serra ses bras autour d'elle comme s'il essayait de capturer la lumière dans son monde de nuit et colla sa bouche pleine sur celle de la femme. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il se souvenait d'avoir embrassé personne. Dans le désespoir et la souffrance. Le cœur plein de cette envie écrasante de liberté. Ce besoin de fuir le monde et la réalité.

Hermione ouvrit ses lèvres et aspira tout ce qu'elle put. Le gout de l'homme dans sa bouche, sa force, sa magie. Sa féroce envie de vivre et de mourir à la fois. Entre ses cils elle voyait son visage merveilleux contre le sien. Ses paupières étirées et veinées de filaments bleutés. Comme si la lumière de la lune avait glissé au travers des ailes d'un papillon de nuit.

Enlacés au creux de la vallée détruite, ils tentaient sans espoirs de s'oublier l'un dans l'autre. Et pendant une seconde d'éternité, ils y parvinrent.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

Vos avis et impressions sont toujours les bienvenus!


	9. La grotte

Hermione et Draco restèrent un long moment couchés sur le sol, le visage contre celui de l'autre. Des flocons commencèrent à tomber.

Ils ne mouraient pas mais ne vivaient pas non plus vraiment. Suspendus entre le désir de rester là pour toujours et de laisser la neige les recouvrir, et le besoin de s'accrocher à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer.

Draco fut le premier à réagir. Il se redressa, la neige tombant de son corps froid. Il saisit Hermione par le bras et la releva.

« On doit avancer. Peux tu marcher ? »

« Oui. Si tu me laisse ta main. »

Il saisit la sienne et l'entraina avec lui. Ils longèrent un long moment la brèche. Hermione n'aimait pas ça, elle avait l'impression que d'autres monstres plus terribles encore que les géants, auraient pu remonter de la terre par ce gouffre sombre qu'elle avait ouvert. Comme une porte sur les enfers.

Ce fut un soulagement lorsqu'ils la quittèrent, bifurquant dans un bois. Ici la neige n'avait pas encore réussi à franchir le toit de feuilles mortes qui s'accrochaient encore aux branches noires.

Ils bordèrent une falaise abrupte pendant presque une heure avant que Draco ne s'arrête enfin. Dehors la nuit commençait à tomber.

« On y est. »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, perplexe. Rien ne ressemblant à une maison ni même à une cabane n'était en vue. Il la tira par la main vers le mur de pierre. Dans la lumière tombante elle n'avait pas distingué la mince brèche qui ouvrait la roche. Ce ne fut que lorsque Draco disparut dedans qu'elle comprit. Il habitait une grotte.

Elle le suivit dans le boyau. Plus ils avançaient, plus une sensation de malaise la prenait à la gorge. Toute cette pierre, ce couloir étroit, cette obscurité… Elle avait presque l'impression d'être retournée dans sa cellule. D'être prisonnière à nouveaux.

Et toujours Draco l'emportait avec lui plus profondément dans la montagne. Il faisait un noir total à présent, la magie était presque invisible ici, comme trop épaisse et opaque pour voir au travers. Elle ne distinguait que celle de Draco, qui l'aveuglait tant elle brillait dans les ténèbres. Sans sa main qu'elle sentait fermement autour de la sienne, elle se serrait juste écroulée sur le sol, prise d'une angoisse irraisonnée.

Soudain l'air se fit plus frais, l'impression d'étouffement se dissipa un peu. Elle devina qu'ils avaient quitté le couloir étriqué.

Draco s'arrêta et lâcha sa main, la laissant tremblante dans le noir.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Il n'y avait aucun risque, elle était tétanisée.

Elle le voyait s'agiter sur sa droite, elle gardait les yeux fixés sur sa lumière pour tenter de maitriser son angoisse.

Enfin une flamme éclaira l'obscurité. Draco fit le tour de la pièce allumant au passage tout les chandeliers. Il laissait derrière lui un chemin de feu à mesure qu'il progressait. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une sorte d'immense cavité qui creusait le mur et qui semblait s'étirer jusqu'à la surface en un mince conduit. Il retira sa cape et s'accroupit. Un moment plus tard un immense feu s'élevait, léchant le mur de pierre. Sa magie chaude se rependit dans la grotte, se projetant partout, donnant forme à l'espace qui l'entourait.

Hermione respira mieux, elle n'avait plus l'impression de flotter dans cette étrange magie déstructurée et noire comme la suie.

Ils étaient dans le ventre d'une grotte et tous les murs étaient lisses et ondulants. Sur le sol s'étendaient de larges tapis épais, leurs broderies étaient finement ouvragées et les fils d'argent entrelacés brillaient faiblement à la lueur du feu. Un peu partout était disposé de grands chandeliers d'or dont les branches s'élevaient droites et claires sur le fond sombre et pierreux.

La douce lumière des flammes, diffuses et éthérées glissaient sur l'imperméabilité de la roche, dure et glaçante. Devant le feu s'étendait un lit qui était en fait un amoncèlement de fourrures jetées à même le sol. Et au dessus, majestueux et menaçant, trônait le crâne d'un cerf aux immenses bois qui s'élevaient comme des branches vers le ciel.

Cet endroit était l'expression même de Malfoy pensa Hermione. Un étrange mélange de précieux et de sauvage à la fois. De l'or enfermé entre des murs bruts et dénudés. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir pénétré son intimité comme jamais. Elle était chez lui. Il avait pensé cet endroit, l'avait choisi et l'avait créée pour entourer sa vie de solitude comme un écrin de pierre renfermant un bijou abimé.

Il était revenu prés d'elle. Il lui prit la main et la guida devant le feu comme une poupée articulée. Il redressa un fauteuil de velours pourpre qui avait été renversé et l'y fit s'assoir. Il retira ses bottes couvertes de boue et son pantalon trempé qu'il jeta au loin. Déboutonna le col de sa cape et la fit glisser de ses épaules. Épuisée, elle se laissait faire sans protester. Elle leva ses bras au dessus de sa tête comme une enfant sage pour qu'il puisse lui retirer son pull et son corsage. Il ne lui restait que ses sous vêtements et sa mince camisole de coton. Elle frissonna.

Il la coucha sur le lit, juste devant le feu. Sans rien dire, il rabattit les riches fourrures sur elle. Draco l'observa un moment, il ne voyait plus que ses yeux qui dépassaient.

« As tu faim ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Mais j'ai encore besoin de magie. » Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Cela veux t-il dire que je dois t'embrasser à nouveaux ? »

Elle ne sut lire sur son visage si cette perspective le dégoutait ou au contraire l'attirait. Tout simplement parce que lui même ne le savait pas.

« Non. Mais j'ai besoin de te toucher. »

Il jeta un regard vers le fond de la pièce avant de se retourner vers elle.

« D'accord, mais je dois faire quelque chose avant. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. »

Il se redressa et marcha vers le mur du fond avant de disparaitre dans la pierre. Ce fut en tout cas l'impression que cela donna à Hermione. Mais elle était trop confuse et fatiguée pour pouvoir s'interroger.

Au chaud devant le feu, elle enfouit un peu plus son visage dans les fourrures. Elles avaient l'odeur de la peau nue de Draco. Elle ferma les yeux. Il allait revenir. Bientôt elle pourrai serrer ses mains dans les siennes.

Elle eut vaguement conscience de son retour. Il jeta plusieurs buches dans le feu qui éclata dans une grande gerbe d'étincelles lumineuses. Elle le vit se déshabiller devant les flammes de sous ses paupières alourdies par le sommeil. Il se glissa sous les fourrures avec elle, apportant le froid prés de son corps chaud. Elle se demandait si elle oserait aller vers lui et le toucher. Il l'avait si souvent rejeté qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux d'attendre qu'il s'endorme.

Mais elle n'eut pas à s'interroger plus longtemps car il glissa un bras sous elle et l'écrasa contre lui. Elle le senti frissonner au contacte de sa chaleur. Il sentait la neige, la pierre et le feu de bois. Il sentait la vie.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla il était déjà debout. Il agita sa baguette et une écuelle remplie d'œuf, de fruits et de viande brulante vola jusque sur ses genoux.

« Tu as retrouvé ta baguette ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant précautionneusement pour ne pas renverser son assiette.

« Oui, et mon garde manger. Il semblait très content de lui. Si bien dissimulés que ces idiots n'ont rien trouvé. »

Elle vit vaguement qu'il avait remit de l'ordre dans la pièce. Mais elle était trop occupée à manger le plus vite possible sans trop se bruler la langue pour vraiment y prêter attention. Elle était affamée.

« J'ai une baguette pour toi aussi. »

« Et tu vas me la donner ? » Elle avait l'air profondément dubitative.

« Ça reste à voir… » Il se détourna.

Hermione déposa son assiette vide et rabattit les couvertures. Il faisait bon maintenant dans la grotte, le feu ronflait toujours.

Elle rejoignit Draco.

« Montre-la-moi s'il te plait. »

Il remarqua qu'elle semblait plus inquiète qu'autre chose. Il sortit la seconde baguette de sa poche et la lui tendit. Elle hésita.

« Vas y, prend là. »

Elle tendit lentement sa main, mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

« Que ce passe t-il ? Tu as peur ? »

Il ne voyait pas de quoi. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas dû en toucher une depuis des années mais lui même aurait sauté sur l'occasion.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vois sa magie et elle a l'air… de m'éviter. Comme si elle voulait s'échapper. »

« C'est ridicule. » Grogna Draco. Et il lui fourra la baguette dans la main.

« Tu vois, il ne se passe rien. »

Elle grimaça, tenant la baguette à bout de doigts.

« Je la sens vibrer. Elle ne veut pas que je la touche. »

« Lance un sort. » Lui conseilla-t-il.

Hermione leva la baguette.

« Accio cape ! »

Elle sentit subitement sa magie se déverser dans le bout de bois, comme violement propulsée en avant. Il y eut une détonation assourdissante et un énorme nuage de fumée envahit toute la pièce. Elle entendit Draco tousser.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ! »

« Rien ! » S'exclama-t-elle en secouant sa main brulée.

Elle avait lâché la baguette. Draco se pencha pour la ramasser et lui jeta un drôle de regard.

« Quoi ? Que ce passe t-il ? » Elle regarda à son tour.

« Elle est détruite. » Constata Draco.

C'était vrai. La baguette s'était enflammée. À moitié carbonisée, on distinguait très bien une large fissure qui s'était ouverte sur toute sa longueur. Hermione poussa un gémissement.

Elle releva les yeux vers Malfoy.

« Je suis un monstre. »

Elle vit une drôle de lueur passer dans les yeux de Draco.

« Nous serons deux alors. » Il lui reprit la baguette brisée des mains.

« Pas de baguette pour toi. Viens avec moi maintenant, tu as besoin de te laver. »

Elle le suivit dans le couloir qu'il avait emprunté hier quand elle avait cru qu'il s'était fondu dans la pierre. Il tenait un chandelier pour éclairer son chemin dans la montagne.

Elle était encore remuée par ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'était-elle devenue pour ne plus pouvoir tenir une baguette ? Elle avait l'impression de ne même plus être une sorcière à part entière.

« On y est. »

Elle sursauta. Ils étaient dans une seconde salle, plus petite que la précédente. En son centre des eaux chaudes stagnaient paisiblement. Draco terminait d'allumer les torches fixées aux murs. Il la rejoignit, hésita un instant.

« … Question bête mais… me vois tu si je me mets nu ? Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me laver. »

Le rouge monta instantanément aux joues d'Hermione. Draco déchiffra aisément sa gêne.

« Ah… c'est déjà le cas. »

« Je ne le fais pas exprès ! Se crut-elle obligée de justifier. Je ne vois que la magie, et contrairement à toi, tes vêtements… n'en contiennent pas vraiment alors… »

« Alors c'est comme si je n'en portais pas. »

Elle se cacha le visage entre les mains. Il ne disait toujours rien, cherchant si cela le gênait vraiment. Elle écarta un doigt et il vit un de ses grands yeux le fixer. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché alors elle retira ses mains et l'observa avec un sourire timide.

« Mais tu sais déjà que je te trouve beau comme ça non ? »

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de passer son pull par dessus sa tête. Déboutonna son pantalon. Hermione tourna le dos bêtement. Elle entendit un petit rire derrière elle. Il y eut un plouf retentissant et quand elle se retourna elle vit sa tête blonde émerger de l'eau dans laquelle il venait de plonger. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Tu viens ? »

« Retourne toi que je puisse me déshabiller. »

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit. Plus maintenant qu'elle le trouvait si beau. À côté de lui elle était d'une laideur affreuse avec son corps amaigri et détruit par toutes ses années de réclusions. Ses cheveux étaient sales, emmêlés. Sa peau couverte de sang.

« Voilà qui n'est pas juste. Tu me vois bien toi. »

Hermione qui était en train de retirer ses bottes se redressa agacée.

« Je vois ta magie, qui malencontreusement prend ta…forme. Elle rougit à nouveaux. Ce n'est pas comme te regarder nu avec mes anciens yeux ! »

Draco soupira et lui tourna le dos. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude à son tour. La sensation était merveilleuse. Elle tenta de se souvenir quand elle avait bien pu prendre un bain pour la dernière fois mais n'y parvint pas. Elle ne se souvenait même pas quand elle avait eu accès à de l'eau chaude.

« C'est si beau… »

Draco se retourna et lui jeta un regard perplexe. Elle était en train d'observer la caverne, mais pour lui ce n'était que des murs nus et de l'eau sombre.

« Que vois tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

« C'est fantastique la magie ici. C'est étriqué et vaste à la fois. La lumière semble exister sans soleil et elle dégouline sur les surfaces soyeuses et crevassées. » Elle agita ses bras blancs dans l'eau.

« On a beau bouger, l'eau reste plate et immobile comme une pierre de jade noir polie. C'est un peu comme flotter dans un gouffre d'obscurité sans reflets. »

Draco regarda à nouveau autour de lui mais il ne vit rien de tout ça.

« Les berges sont de joyaux pourpres et elles s'étirent en minces colonnes multicolores et veinées d'or. Elles s'élèvent sous les voutes de suie et retombent en pendentifs de perles. Un peu comme des ponts miroitants entre le ciel et la terre offerts aux mortels qui se languissent des cieux lorsqu'ils savent qu'il existe des anges. »

Elle se tut. Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait étinceler autour d'elle. La magie semblait si concentrée ici qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré le cœur d'une étoile. Tout était duvets cristallisés et rideaux de marbres plissés. Ils glissaient dans une nuit éternelle avec leur fixité irréelle, avant de retomber en brume gelée au pied de montagnes striées de bronze et d'argent. Leurs sommets se hérissaient en dents d'ivoire cannelées et une dentelle de diamants venait enneiger le drapé luisant de leur flancs. La pierre froissée dégringolait dans un étincèlement vibrant jusque dans la couche lisse et silencieuse de l'eau qui s'étirait sur les plages de cristaux blancs.

Si le paradis s'était logé sous terre, elle y était.

Elle se retourna vers Draco, immobile dans les volutes tièdes de l'eau soufrée. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait partir à la dérive dans la semi obscurité de ce rêve éveillé.

Sa silhouette bleutée brillait doucement sous le ciel de pierre enchantée. Elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser en cet instant. Il avait tant l'air d'appartenir à cet endroit magique, sombre et lumineux à la fois, qu'elle eut peur de le voir s'y fondre et disparaitre.

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, le clapotis de l'eau à peine perceptible contre sa peau.

Elle tendit la main vers son visage. Il ne sursauta pas quand elle le toucha, il avait dû l'entendre arriver. Le plus doucement possible elle essuya le sang de son corps. Il ruisselait sur son visage immobile, le long de son cou, sur ses épaules et son torse blanc. L'écarlate glissait sur sa magie glacée sans s'y mélanger. Le sang ne pouvait pas le salir.

Il ne dit rien, la laissa faire alors qu'elle lavait les épreuves de ces derniers jours de ses petites mains chaudes.

Il était si figé que même son aura se ralentie. Si beau, emprisonné dans ce corps de mortel. Il ouvrit très lentement les paupières et elle vit ses prunelles claires glisser sous ses longs cils blonds pour se poser sur elle. Un instant elle avait presque oublié qu'il était vivant.

« À mon tour. »

Il se glissa dans son dos. Posa ses grandes mains sur son cou. Capturant l'eau au creux de ses paumes pour la renverser sur sa peau ensanglantée. Ses plaies à elle aussi avaient disparu. Hermione ferma les yeux à son tour. C'était si doux de le sentir sur son corps. A chaque contact elle sentait sa magie crépiter comme un feu à la naissance de sa vie. Clair, virevoltant. Il prit ses longs cheveux et les délia dans l'eau.

Elle frissonna dans les vapeurs étouffantes et le silence.

« Hermione… Tu sais que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire n'est ce pas ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle le sentait dans son dos, sa fraicheur se diffusant dans l'eau chaude et caressant son corps. Ses longs doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux, étirant ses mèches pour les démêler.

« Je l'ai fait pour ne pas que tu meures. »

« Et je t'en remercie Draco. »

Il jeta un regard à la grotte sombre, aux murs tristes et froids.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu peux trouver de la beauté à cet endroit. » Il retira ses mains.

Sa voix était faible. Hermione eut le sentiment qu'il ne parlait pas vraiment de la caverne mais de lui même.

C'était vrai. Il avait cru qu'elle le trouvait beau. Mais maintenant il comprenait qu'elle trouvait beau n'importe quoi. Même un endroit désolé comme celui là.

Il sortit de l'eau la gorge serrée. Ramassa ses vêtements et enfila son pantalon.

« C'est parce que je distingue des choses que tu ne peux pas voir Draco… »

Mais il avait déjà disparu dans le couloir de pierre.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la pièce principale elle ne le trouva pas.

Elle s'engouffra dans le long tunnel qui menait vers l'extérieur. Vers le monde.

Elle déboucha dans la forêt. C'était comme quitter le confinement d'une crypte pour rejoindre la nef d'une cathédrale. Les arbres, immenses, formaient les piliers sculptés sous le givre. Une légère brise agitait les dernières feuilles mortes encore soudées aux branches argentées et tortueuses au dessus de sa tête. Les troncs lisses découpaient la lumière blanche comme des spectres immobiles et vigilants.

Il était là. Droit dans la neige. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de hautes cuissardes aux boucles d'argent. Le gilet qu'il portait était boutonné jusqu'à son menton. Sa lourde cape noire reposait sur ses épaules et le col de fourrure blanche entourait son visage livide. Ses mains étaient gantées. Plus aucun centimètre carré de peau ne dépassait, à l'exception de son visage parfait.

Il fixait les profondeurs du bois.

« Il est temps pour toi de partir. » Sa voix était froide, maitrisée.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Il eut un soupir dédaigneux.

« À quoi tu t'attendais ? Toi et moi contre le monde, partant à l'aventure ? »

Elle eut l'impression qu'il la giflait.

« Non, je veux dire pourquoi ne pas m'avoir abandonné plus tôt ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? »

« J'ai fais une promesse. Il ne la regardait toujours pas. Celle de ne pas te tuer et de te protéger. »

« À qui ? » Questionna immédiatement Hermione.

Il l'ignora.

« Je ne t'ai pas tué et je t'ai amené chez moi. J'ai attendu que tu te remettes. Je t'ai nourri. Je pense avoir tenu ma promesse. Mais maintenant je ne veux plus te voir. »

Il jeta un sac à ses pieds.

« Tu trouveras dedans de la nourriture et de l'eau. Si tu continus de longer la falaise tu rencontreras un petit village à un peu moins d'une journée de marche. »

Elle ramassa le sac.

« Sans baguette c'est comme si j'étais morte, tu le sais ? »

« J'ai essayé de te la donner. Je n'y suis pour rien si tu n'es même pas capable d'en utiliser une. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Il savait où taper pour que ça fasse mal.

« Tu es décidé à ne pas me regarder ? »

Il garda résolument les yeux fixés devant lui.

« Va-t'en maintenant. Je t'ai assez vu comme ça. »

Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans la neige. Il ramassa son propre sac.

Il avait réussi à ne pas la regarder. Par pas dégout comme elle avait pu le penser. Il voulait juste se rappeler d'elle dans l'eau brulante de la grotte. Ses longs cheveux flottant autour de son petit corps nu alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux pleins de lumière. C'était cette image qu'il désirait sauver. Il voulait que ce moment soit le dernier où il ait eu à poser les yeux sur elle.

Comme un instant à jamais volé à la réalité.


	10. Wolfs

Merci à AKAYA, LAUFINA, MAXINE, ALIENBOOK, DRAGOSCORPIUS pour vos reviews! Un grand merci également à MUGUET ( ouuuuh c'est pas bien de pas avoir posté avant, tu me dois 12 reviews maintenant! ;-) i'm kidding. Ton com m'a vraiment fait plaisir car il dit tout ce que je tente de faire passer dans mon écriture. MERCI MERCI MERCI ! PS: J'attends ton commentaire sur ce chapitre, mais pas de pression hein ;-)

* * *

Et voilà, elle était partie.

Draco passa la bandoulière de son sac par dessus sa tête. Lui aussi devait avancer. Dés qu'ils s'apercevraient de leur fuite, et ce devait déjà être le cas, le premier endroit où ils iraient le chercher serait sa grotte.

Oui, il devait avancer. Mais vers où ? Encore la fuite et la traque ? Il l'avait supporté pendant des années, alors pourquoi maintenant se sentait-il vidé de tout courage. La réponse fusa dans sa tête avant qu'il n'ait pu la retenir.

 _Hermione._

Elle avait traversé sa vie comme un soleil. Un timide soleil d'hiver, mais un soleil tout de même. Elle lui avait montré la chaleur, la tendresse et l'abandon. Elle s'était abandonnée à lui, le laissant l'emporter dans son sillage sans rien dire. Pour la première fois il avait eu la responsabilité d'un être vivant. Et jamais il ne s'était autant démené pour essayer de garder quelqu'un en vie.

En étant honnête avec lui même, il devait avouer qu'il avait aimé ça. Protéger la vie plutôt que la mort. Tenir la lumière dans sa main plutôt que les ombres.

Il avait plus ou moins réussi dans sa tache mais ça lui avait donné un but, une raison de vivre pendant ces sept petits jours sur la lande. Et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire. Juste tenter de sauver sa propre peau ne lui semblait plus suffisant.

Il se retourna et regarda les traces qu'Hermione avait laissé dans la neige.

Oserait-il ? Oserait-il la rattraper et lui demander de le garder avec elle ? Il connaissait la réponse. Il n'avait supplié qu'une fois dans sa vie et sa mère était morte quand même. Non, il ne lui courrait pas après. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de se faire abandonner de nouveau.

Il inspira longuement pour se donner du courage et faire le premier pas. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

* * *

Hermione était assise par terre, recroquevillée dans la neige. Elle fixait le chemin qu'elle venait de tracer, priant pour que Draco apparaisse entre deux arbres.

Mais elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais un chose pareil. Jamais il ne la rattraperait. Il avait été très clair, il ne voulait plus la voir.

Durant cette semaine hors de sa cellule, il avait tenté de l'étrangler puis en avait fait sa prisonnière. Ils avaient marché des jours entiers dans le froid et le silence avant de se faire attaquer par des géants. Elle avait failli en mourir.

Elle avait plus souvent frôlé la mort en sept jours qu'en cinq années de réclusion. Mais à quoi s'attendre d'autre en marchant aux côtés du Résurrectionniste ?

Pourtant il y avait eu d'autres moments. Des moments agréables. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait porté dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse voir par la lucarne. Il l'avait aussi sauvé des Inféris dans le lac. Il y avait eu ce moment où elle avait vu la magie en lui pour la première fois. Elle l'avait trouvé si beau. Elle l'avait vu sous un autre jour pour la toute première fois.

Elle se rappela cette nuit, quand il l'avait laissé tenir sa main dans la sienne sous les étoiles.

Et il y avait eu le baiser.

Il pouvait bien dire qu'il ne signifiait rien pour lui, Hermione savait que c'était faux. Jamais elle n'aurait pu puiser dans sa magie s'il ne lui avait pas ouvert son cœur en cet instant. Même un tout petit peu. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver ce sentiment de bonheur avide, cette impression de manger la vie de l'autre.

La nuit dernière il l'avait pris de lui même dans ses bras. Il l'avait collé contre son corps avec plaisir, elle l'avait senti.

Alors que c'était-il passé entre temps pour qu'il en vienne à la chasser ? Le bain. Il s'était produit quelque chose dans les eaux chaudes. Elle avait dû dire quelque chose qui l'avait blessé. Peut être s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle dise que non, pour elle ce baiser avait signifié quelque chose? Ou alors c'était quand elle avait parlé de la caverne et de sa beauté. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le trouvait beau aussi. Où était le mal là dedans ?

Il était censé la détester, comment pourrait-il se préoccuper qu'elle le trouve beau ou non ? Elle même était affreuse.

Hermione ne comprenait rien. Elle secoua sa tête de colère et ses longs cheveux s'agitèrent devant son visage. Elle qui comprenait d'habitude si bien les gens, là, elle était perdue. Cet homme la rendait folle.

Elle ouvrit le sac d'un geste rageur prête à jeter tout ce qu'il avait préparé pour elle dans les bois. Il l'avait livré à une mort certaine en l'abandonnant et il le savait très bien. Un peu d'eau et de nourriture n'y changerai rien. C'était juste pour se donner bonne conscience.

La gourde fusa dans l'air suivi de tout le reste.

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE DRACO MALFOY ! »

Son hurlement fut avalé par la forêt. Un corbeau croassa au dessus de sa tête, s'envolant dans un coup d'ailes furieux.

Elle s'écroula en larmes devant le sac vide. Presque vide. Elle essuya ses joues et saisit le petit morceau d'étoffe écarlate. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle voyait la magie noire au travers du tissu. Elle savait déjà que ce qu'il contenait était précieux, dangereux.

Un instant elle fixa la chose qui reposait au creux de sa paume, ébahie, puis se releva d'un bond. Dans sa main brillait un anneau. Son anneau. Celui qui contenait ses pouvoirs de Résurrectionniste. Il l'avait abandonné. Il avait renoncé à sa force, à sa puissance. Il avait renoncé à la seule chose qui pouvait encore le maintenir en vie.

Hermione serra le bijou dans ses mains tremblantes.

« Draco… »

Elle partit en courant, retournant sur ses pas. Retournant vers Draco Malfoy.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, pantelante, devant la grotte elle sut de suite qu'il était parti. Elle ne voyait sa magie nulle part. Juste la trace de ses pas partant dans la direction opposée. Elles étaient toutes fraiches, il n'avait pas dû partir depuis très longtemps. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Se maudissant déjà d'avoir jeté son eau.

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. Long et terrifiant. Elle arrêta de respirer pour écouter le silence oppressant qui suivit le cri, sa nuque se couvrant d'une sueur froide. Elle avait déjà entendu un hurlement semblable, des années plus tôt. Mais ce fut comme si c'était hier. Cette nuit là, Harry et elle avaient frôlé la mort. Une mort horrible.

Pourtant il faisait jour, comment cela était-il possible ? Plusieurs autres hurlèrent à leur tour. Les cris meurtriers vibrèrent dans sa poitrine. Ses poils se hérissèrent, premier réflexe face à la peur primaire. Non, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Ces cris étaient ceux de loups garous. Des loups garous en chasse. Et ce n'était pas après elle qu'ils en avaient.

Elle se jeta sur les traces de Draco. Pourquoi est-ce toujours lui qui était visé ?

Elle courait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un énorme craquement brisa l'air immobile de la forêt, prise dans son carcan de glace. Hermione planta ses talons dans la neige et s'arrêta net, tendant l'oreille. On aurait dit un arbre se fracassant au sol. Elle se tourna vers la droite. Des éclairs de lumières éclataient au loin entre les troncs. Elle voyait leur magie rebondir sur les surfaces gelées et illuminer les bois.

Draco se battait. Et il se battait seul, comme toujours.

Un loup poussa un hurlement solitaire auquel plusieurs autres répondirent à l'unisson. Ils étaient partout. Elle voyait leur magie noire et immense répandue dans les bois. Elle plissa les yeux pour localiser Draco. Son feu bleu glissait entre les arbres suivi de très prés par les ombres massives des loups. Il serrai bientôt encerclé. Elle voyait qu'il fonçait droit dans leur piège, inconscient de l'embuscade.

« Merde… »

Elle se remit à courir. À mesure qu'elle avançait elle voyait les loups s'approcher de lui, leur magie sauvage glissant entre les arbres. Ils galopaient si vite qu'ils avaient l'air de voler sans même toucher le sol, leurs puissantes pattes aux redoutables griffes effleurant à peine la surface gelée du sol. Elle aussi était rapide. Trop rapide, elle s'en rendait compte. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Les monstres et elles même convergeaient tous dans la même direction, vers le même point ultime. Vers Draco.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Une immense bête s'écroula juste devant elle. Elle se jeta sur le coté pour l'éviter et roula sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit Draco au centre d'une clairière. Il avait cessé de courir, finalement acculé par les monstres. Sa cape voltigeait dans les airs. Autour de lui la neige avait fondu, noircie par la puissance des sortilèges qu'il lançait contre les loups. Il en avait déjà abattu trois. Il était fort, mais pas suffisamment. Ils étaient trop nombreux.

Hermione voyait la scène comme au ralentit. La silhouette sombre de Malfoy, auréolée par la lumière de sa magie déchainée, la neige qui tombait du ciel comme les cendres de nuages consumés par tout ce chaos et les loups garous qui s'élançaient vers Draco de toute part. Surgissant des bois comme des monstres de contes de fée.

Ils étaient gigantesques, plusieurs mètres de haut et presque tout autant de large. Leurs poils dressés sur leur échine variaient du noir au roux. Leurs crocs aiguisés, sortaient de leur gueule comme des couteaux. Ils allaient réduire Draco en bouillie.

Hermione aurait dû réfléchir, établir un plan de défense, tenter de concentrer le peu de magie qui lui restait après l'attaque des géants. C'est ce que l'ancienne Hermione aurait fait.

Mais il n'y avait pas de temps pour ça.

Elle s'élança vers Draco et tout s'accéléra à nouveaux. Trois loups faisaient de même. Elle frôla le plus grand, le plus noir et dérapa devant sa gueule béante, percutant Draco de tout son élan et l'envoya rouler au sol. L'haleine brulante du monstre caressa son visage et Hermione sentit une longue griffe tailler la peau de son dos alors qu'ils glissaient à quelques centimètres sous le museau de la bête enragée.

Elle se releva avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Elle fit un grand mouvement du bras pour empêcher le loup d'approcher plus de Draco. C'était stupide. Même s'il lui avait resté assez de magie pour terrasser celui là, elle savait sans les voir que les deux autres dans leur dos finiraient le travail. Mais elle devait faire quelque chose.

Son bras fendit l'air, sa main s'ouvrit et contre sa peau elle sentit soudain la morsure de l'acier froid. Un éclair d'argent brilla et la lame trancha net la gorge du loup. Sans réfléchir elle fit volte face, sauta au dessus de Draco et se rua à la rencontre des deux autres. Elle abattit furieusement l'épée et la première tête tomba, tranchée sur le coup. Hermione sentit le sang chaud gicler sur son visage. L'autre loup s'élança vers elle d'un grand bon et elle comprit en un éclair qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de contrer celui là.

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! ! »

Le rugissement de Draco résonna aussi menaçant que celui des monstres qui hurlaient dans les bois. La puissance du sortilège faucha l'animal en plein saut.

Il s'écroula au sol dans une grande gerbe de neige écarlate qui les arrosèrent tout les deux avant de s'arrêter à leurs pieds. Il était blessé mais toujours mortel. Hermione leva la lame dans les airs et l'abattit de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement le loup s'était défilé au dernier moment. Le coup entailla son épaule massive mais ne le tua pas. Elle leva la lame à nouveau mais Draco retint son geste.

« Non, attends ! »

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tentant de se dérober pour achever le loup qui gémissait dans une flaque de sang.

« Arrête, Hermione où tu t'en voudra si tu fais ça ! »

« Dégage Draco ou c'est toi que je fends en deux ! »

Elle était furieuse, hors d'elle, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle sentait cette colère depuis si longtemps enfouie en elle l'aveugler. Elle _voulait_ qu'elle l'aveugle, elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Et surtout elle voulait tuer ce monstre. Elle se dégagea enfin de Draco, saisit la garde de son épée à deux mains et la leva haut au dessus de sa tête. Malfoy s'interposa à nouveaux.

« Je le connais et toi aussi ! »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco. Elle s'immobilisa, tenant toujours son arme au bout de ses bras tremblants.

« Respire Hermione, chuchota l'homme, apaisant. Tu dois te calmer maintenant. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui la dérangeait. Un mélange de peur et de méfiance. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça.

Elle abaissa la lame lentement.

« Je suis calme Draco. » Sa propre voix lui parut lointaine, étrangère.

Il y eu un silence de mort pendant que les autres loups qui n'avaient pas encore franchi la clairière les fixaient dans l'obscurité, rodant dans les sous bois. Ils s'étaient arrêtés et évaluaient prudemment la situation. À eux deux, Hermione et Draco avaient abattu plus de la moitié de leur horde. Draco leva sa baguette et jeta un sort au plus proche. Ce fut le signal et tous prirent la fuite. Disparaissant comme des ombres, le son de leurs pattes sur le sol avalé par la neige qui le recouvrait.

Draco s'approcha doucement d'elle comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se transforme en furie à tout moment. Comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne l'attaque. Lentement il saisit l'épée de Gryffondor qu'elle tenait toujours serrée et la lui retira des mains.

« C'est terminé maintenant, d'accord ? Tout va bien. »

« Je… tu crois ? »

Elle tremblait de tout son corps à présent, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait défaillir. Comme si l'horreur de la scène qui venait de se dérouler ne la rattrapait que maintenant. Elle sentait le sang dégouliner de son visage. Elle devait avoir l'air d'un monstre. Elle _était_ un monstre.

Hermione ouvrit les bras et regarda Draco, implorante. Il se tenait en retrait, prudent. L'évaluant du regard. Il ne venait pas vers elle. Cette distance entre eux lui donnait le vertige.

« Draco s'il te plait… murmura t-elle. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je suis calme maintenant. »

Elle tendit un peu plus les bras vers lui.

« Je l'ai fait pour te sauver, tu le sais non ? S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. »

Il sembla lire quelque chose dans ses yeux qui le rassura car un instant plus tard il avait jeté l'épée dans la neige et franchissait la distance qui les séparait en un seul grand pas.

Il la percuta violement. Hermione rebondit sur son torse dur mais les grands bras de l'homme s'enroulèrent férocement autour d'elle, l'empêchant de tomber.

« Tu es revenue. »

Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix et un peu de colère aussi.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais une telle chose Hermione. » Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

Il la tenait serrée contre lui au milieu de la clairière éclaboussée de neige écarlate. Les corps des loups gisaient, immenses, à quelques mètres d'eux. L'épée de Gryffondor luisait, abandonnée sur le sol.

La neige continuait de tomber sur leurs silhouettes enlacées, immobiles, les pieds dans une marre de sang.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard vers les loups depuis la rassurante étreinte de Draco.

Ils avaient commencé à retrouver leur forme humaine.

Elle observa le plus grand, le roux encore vivant. Il sembla fondre dans les airs ne laissant qu'un corps nu, inconscient sur le sol froid. Elle vit un visage et des cheveux roux.

Elle s'arracha subitement aux bras de Draco.

Il la regarda courir vers l'homme, loin de lui, l'ombre de la résignation et de la fatalité dans le coeur.

Hermione tomba à genoux.

« Ron … Ron c'est moi ! »


	11. Je serai ton monstre

Ron sentait son corps bruler. C'était donc qu'il était encore vivant. Mais plus pour longtemps. Il les voyait penchés sur lui, deux silhouettes recouvertes de sangs. Ils avaient tué ses compagnons devant lui.

Ils étaient de vrais monstres, tout comme il l'était lui même.

L'homme murmurait et il sentait sa baguette glisser le long de la plaie de son torse. Allaient-ils le torturer ? Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Tout était flou, lointain.

« Ça fonctionne Draco ? »

« Oui très bien. »

Elle le vit frotter son propre torse. Elle avait déjà vu les marques qu'avait laissé le Sectumsempra d'Harry dans sa chair.

« Il ne devrait pas garder de cicatrice lui. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est un loup maintenant, répondit sombrement l'homme. Ils cicatrisent très vite. »

« Par contre je ne peux rien faire pour la blessure à l'épaule. L 'épée de Gryffondor est bien trop puissante. Ce sont des blessures ensorcelées. »

« Une chance que je n'ai fais que le frôler. »

Hermione trembla en pensant à ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Elle trembla en pensant à ce qu'elle avait _fait_. Ils avaient dû laisser les corps mutilés de Dean et Seammus dans la clairière. La neige devait les recouvrir à présent. Comme un linceul blanc sur leurs corps nus et sans vie.

Et c'était elle qui les avait massacrés.

« Hermione… Commença Draco qui l'observait. Tu ne faisais que te défendre. »

La vision de Ron s'affinait peu à peu. Il vit le visage recouvert de sang de la femme se pencher vers celui de l'homme. Dans tout ce rouge on ne voyait plus que ses grands yeux innocents.

 _Innocents._

Elle posa un baiser sur la joue blanche du blond, laissant une trace sanguinolente sur sa peau.

Oui, c'était des monstres, pensa Ron. Ils s'embrassaient dans le sang. Dans le sang de ses amis.

« Merci Draco. Sans toi Ron serait mort. »

Ron ? Ils le connaissaient donc ? Draco, Hermione, Gryffondor ? Il avait entendu ces mots dans leur bouche aussi. Mais il était si confus. Il avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long cauchemar. Un cauchemar de plusieurs années. Il ne parvenait à se souvenir de rien hormis le massacre de ses compagnons.

Il sentit que l'homme lui nouait un bandage autour de l'épaule avec des gestes brusques avant de s'éloigner. La douleur finit de le tirer de sa torpeur.

Il se redressa lentement et s'adossa contre le mur froid derrière lui.

La femme ensanglantée l'observait. Il lui jeta un regard haineux.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi sale monstre. »

Le grand homme blond qui se tenait debout derrière elle ricana.

« Dit le loup garou… »

La fille lui jeta un regard de reproche avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

« Ron, c'est moi… »

Il la regardait mais ne comprenait pas, il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne voulait pas la connaitre.

L'homme blond caressa la joue de la fille du bout de ses longs doigts.

« Tu devrais aller te laver le visage Hermione. Il ne te reconnait pas. »

Il n'aimait pas la lueur dans les yeux de cet homme pendant qu'il regardait la fille. Il avait l'air plus fasciné par elle que dégouté.

Un instant, _Hermione_ ? La femme se leva mais Ron se pencha en avant avec une rapidité redoutable et lui saisit le bras violement.

Immédiatement l'homme brandit sa baguette.

« Lâche la, le chien ou je te coupe les oreilles. » Sa voix était froide, glaciale. Familière.

Mais ce n'était pas utile. Il l'avait déjà relâché, frottant sa main brulée. Au contact de la femme il avait reçu une violente décharge.

« C'est bon Draco, l'apaisa Hermione. Calme-toi. »

L'homme ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant.

« Je suis désolée Ron mais tu ne peux pas me toucher. Je ne le fais pas exprès. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Elle inspira profondément, fouillant ses yeux d'un regard intense. Ron c'est moi, Hermione… »

« Non. C'est impossible. Elle est morte. »

« Non je ne suis pas morte. J'ai été retenue captive pendant cinq ans. Draco m'a sortie de là i peine plus d'une semaine. »

Ron vit l'homme s'agiter, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il le dévisagea un moment puis le déclic se fit.

« Malfoy ! Toi, je te reconnais ! »

Un feulement menaçant monta dans sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait de se relever. Il se rappelait maintenant, c'était lui sa cible, sa mission. Il avait été envoyé pour tuer Draco Malfoy.

« Je vais t'étriper Résurrectionniste ! »

« Tout doux le chiot ! »

« Ron, ne bouge pas où tu vas rouvrir tes plaies ! » S'exclama Hermione sans oser le toucher pour le retenir.

Elle le regarda se débattre pour tenter de se lever un moment, avant de le voir retomber contre le mur, sans force. Il avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Draco, arrête de le provoquer, tu ne m'aide pas là. »

« Désolé. » Répondit Malfoy qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

Hermione essuya son visage comme elle put avec ses manches. Ron perçut un peu de peau sous le sang.

« Ron, c'est moi. »

« Prouve-le. »

« Nous nous sommes fiancé en secret juste après la bataille de Poudlart. Il n'y avait que Harry et Ginny avec nous. »

Draco se figea.

« Ce jour là tu m'as offert un pendentif en forme de phénix. Tu m'as dit que même si la guerre nous séparait tu reviendrais pour me trouver. »

« Raté. » Dit Draco dans un murmure parfaitement audible de tous.

Ron l'ignora. Il reporta son regard sur le visage de la femme. Scruta ses grands yeux sombres, observa sa bouche ronde et son petit menton.

« Hermione ? » Souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il se pencha et frôla une de ses mèches brunes avec sa grande main calleuse. Il craignait de la toucher, non pas parce qu'elle le blesserait mais plutôt par peur de la voir se dissoudre dans les airs. Comme un rêve chassé par l'aube cruelle de la réalité.

Draco saisit aussitôt Hermione et la recula brusquement. L'arrachant à Ron.

« Draco, qu'est ce qui te prend ?! » S'écria Hermione, furieuse.

« C'est un loup garou, il peut perdre le contrôle de lui à n'importe quel moment et t'arracher la tête ! »

« Ron ne me ferait jamais de mal ! Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué il ne peut pas me toucher ! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'approche de lui. Dans la clairière il ne te voulait franchement pas que du bien! » Asséna Draco en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se débattit furieusement.

« Lâche moi de suite Draco Malfoy ! »

« Je n'ai pas dépensé autant d'énergie à te garder en vie pour que tu te fasses étriper par un animal ! »

Ron se mit à grogner. Son immense corps tremblant de la tête au pied.

« Tiens, tu vois ! S'exclama Draco. Ils sont tous comme ça ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance! »

Hermione cessa de repousser Draco. Elle commençait à le connaitre. Elle savait que la confrontation directe ne marchait jamais. Elle se retourna vers lui, pivotant entre ses bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Même là, elle n'arrivait pas à son menton. Il dut se pencher pour qu'elle puisse murmurer à son oreille.

« Si je me souviens bien tu n'as pas fait qu'essayer de me tenir en vie. Tu m'as étranglé, faite prisonnière puis abandonné dans la forêt… »

C'était un coup bas. La culpabilité lui serra le cœur, mais il devait la laisser parler avec Ron.

Draco ferma les yeux, saisit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et le colla contre le sien.

« Ne meure pas maintenant s'il te plait. » Murmura-t-il. Sa voix était intense, tendue à l'extrême.

« Si tu n'as pas réussi à le faire, je suis sure que Ron n'y parviendra pas non plus. »

Elle eut un sourire timide et déposa discrètement un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire. Il la laissa partir.

Que répondre à ça ? Il quitta la pièce, la laissant avec le loup. Il ne voulait, ne pouvait pas les voir ensemble.

Il s'assit à l'entrée de la caverne pour regarder les flocons tomber. Il avait fait un choix, il devait l'assumer. S'il avait laissé Hermione tuer Ron, elle aurait été consumée par le chagrin à jamais. Il l'aurait perdu pour de bon.

Il ne l'avait certainement pas fait pour Ron. Ce sale loup les aurait massacrés tous les deux s'il l'avait pu. Et même sans ça, il l'avait toujours détesté. Depuis la nuit au manoir il avait cherché à le tuer mais Voldemort avait mis la main dessus avant lui et en avait son chien. Il était fréquent qu'il transforme ses opposants en loup garous pour son armée personnelle. Ron était alors devenu intouchable. Mais il considérait la punition comme suffisante. Presque.

Hermione le rejoignit bientôt.

« Je lui ai donné la potion de sommeil que tu avais préparé pour lui. Il dort. »

Draco grogna pour toute réponse.

« Draco… je te serai à jamais reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fais. Pour m'avoir empêché de le tuer. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui. »

« Je sais. » elle eut un sourire en le regardant.

Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour avoir l'air si heureuse de juste le voir _lui._ Le maitre des morts, le méchant.

« Tu as abandonné ton anneau ? »

« Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça… »

« Mais sans lui tu allais mourir. Tu n'avais que ça pour te défendre contre tous ceux qui te recherchent. »

« Oui. » Il évita son regard.

Hermione l'observa un moment en silence.

« C'est mal. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne vais manquer à personne et je suis fatigué de fuir. Alors pourquoi ce serait mal d'abréger ce qui n'existe déjà presque plus Hermione ? »

Elle plongea ses yeux sans sa magie fantastique. Elle la sentait irradier de sa fraicheur fantomatique et étincelante.

« Parce que je n'imagine plus un monde dans lequel tu ne vivrais pas Draco. »

Il tourna ses prunelles froides vers elle. Il regarda ce visage rougi par le sang. Ces grands yeux emplis d'obscurité et de lumière, ouverts sur un monde qu'il ne pourrai jamais voir. Sans réfléchir il pencha la tête vers elle et frôla ses lèvres ensanglantées. S'arrêta. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il goutait presque la douceur de sa bouche. Tout son corps lui criait de la serrer contre lui, d'embrasser ses lèvres, de l'avaler toute entière pour qu'elle soit à lui à tout jamais.

Mais il ne devait pas faire ça. Douloureusement, il éloigna son visage du sien. Replongea son regard dans la nuit qui prenait possession des bois.

« Fiancée hein ? »

« C'était il y a longtemps. » Murmura Hermione.

Elle se releva.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller voir comment il va. »

Elle disparut dans le couloir sombre laissant Draco à sa nuit.

* * *

Hermione s'éveilla tôt. Les yeux encore collés de sommeil, elle chercha Draco prés d'elle sous les fourrures avant de se souvenir qu'il ne l'avait pas rejointe cette nuit.

C'était peut-être mieux. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à expliquer ça à Ron. Et puis expliquer quoi au juste ? Que son corps entier réclamait la présence de Malfoy à ses côtés ? Qu'elle devait pouvoir le toucher pour se sentir bien ? Qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être séparée de lui ?

Non, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas dire ça à Ron.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la couche aménagée pour lui. Il dormait profondément et elle pu l'observer tranquillement. Il avait changé. Terriblement changé. Elle avait pensé à lui durant toutes ces années avec le corps et le visage qu'elle lui avait vu pour la dernière fois. C'était un jeune homme à l'époque. Maintenant il était devenu un homme. Un homme redoutable.

Il semblait avoir triplé de volume. Sa musculature s'était développée à l'extrême, tendue sous sa peau tannée de taches de rousseurs. Ses bras, ses épaules, son torse, ses cuisses, tout était gigantesque. Développé pour la course, l'attaque et l'endurance. Ron était devenu une vraie machine à tuer. Il n'avait même pas besoin de prendre sa forme de loup pour paraitre incroyablement menaçant. La veille, Draco et elle avaient même cru qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à le faire passer par le couloir en le ramenant à la grotte, tant sa carrure était large.

« Que t'ont t'ils fait… » Murmura Hermione.

Elle approcha sa main de lui et comme hier, elle vit sa magie repousser celle de Ron, évitant le contact. Si elle le forçait, elle le brulerait à nouveau.

C'était étrange. Après avoir partagé une si grande intimité avec lui pendant des années, elle était à présent incapable ne serait ce que de frôler sa peau.

Ses grands membres s'agitèrent et il s'étira. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un loup se réveillant dans sa tanière. Il ouvrit ses yeux bleus et les posèrent sur elle. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui semblaient ne pas avoir changé. Il bailla bruyamment.

« 'jour Mione. »

Elle sourit à l'évocation de son ancien surnom. Il se redressa, passant son immense main dans ses cheveux flamboyants, les laissant dressés sur sa tête pleine d'épis.

« Content que tu te sois enfin lavé le visage. » Il bailla à nouveau.

« Depuis quand n'avais-tu pas dormi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il se passa une main sur les yeux. Des jours je crois. Mais en même temps j'ai l'impression de sortir d'un sommeil de plusieurs années. »

Elle lui tendit à manger. Ron regarda son assiette.

« Il y en a d'autre ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Commence déjà par manger ça, s'esclaffa Hermione. Tu manges toujours autant. »

« Oui, confirma Ron, occupé à engloutir ses œufs. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé quand je suis devenu un loup. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Pas longtemps après ta disparition. Je me suis fais coincer vers Exeter. On avait un rassemblement avec la résistance. Quelqu'un nous a trahi. Comme toujours. »

Il attrapa la cruche et la vida d'un long trait. Hermione vit l'eau dégouliner du coin de sa bouche jusque dans son cou musclé.

« J'ai été amené devant Voldemort. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me pose des questions sur toi mais il n'a rien demandé, j'en ai déduit qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il t'était arrivé et donc… »

« Et donc que j'étais morte. » Termina Hermione pour lui.

« C'était la seule raison vraisemblable pour ne pas me torturer à ce sujet. Tu sais bien qu'il nous recherchait tous les deux autant qu'Harry. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« J'ai été capturée en France où j'étais en mission tu te souviens ? Je me suis réveillée dans une cellule, ici sur cette ile. Il y a cinq ans de cela. Je n'ai jamais vu mes assaillants, je n'ai jamais vu Voldemort. Ils m'ont juste… laissé là. »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Tu t'en es bien sortie alors. »

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu n'as pas vécu, s'il te plait. » Son ton était sec et froid.

Il y eu un silence pesant.

« Voldemort t'a donc utilisé pour son armée ? » Questionna Hermione pour changer de sujet.

« Oui. Il m'a fait mordre. J'ai reçu un entrainement intensif après ça. Il voulait des guerriers capables de tout endurer. »

Elle le vit frissonner en repensant à cette période.

« Je suis désolée pour toi. » Murmura Hermione.

« Quand j'y repense ce n'était pas grand chose par rapport à ce qui a suivit. Son regard s'assombrit. Il voulait que l'on puisse se transformer en loup à la demande. Pas seulement durant la pleine lune mais tout le temps. Et nous devions pouvoir nous contrôler. »

« Comment a t-il fait ? Une potion ou… »

« Oh non, ce n'était pas une potion, coupa Ron avec un rire sans joie. Il n'existe pas de potion pour ça. »

« Mais alors comment tu… »

« Par la torture. »

Elle fixa ses grands yeux bleus et y vit le fantôme d'une ancienne souffrance qui ne le quitterait jamais.

« Ils nous torturaient jours et nuits. Jusqu'à que notre corps et notre esprit soit au bord de la rupture. Alors le côté lupin en nous prenait le dessus pour pouvoir faire face à la souffrance et nous nous transformions. »

Hermione était horrifiée.

« Cela prenait des semaines, des mois pour certains. Tout dépendait de ta force mentale. Ils nous privaient d'eau, de nourriture et de sommeil. Et toujours la torture. Jour et nuit, la douleur. Beaucoup sont morts ou sont devenus fous. »

« Quelle horreur… »

« Il y en a pas mal qui se sont entretués aussi. À tout moment ton compagnon de cellule pouvait exploser et se transformer en un loup déchainé. Ils nous ont séparé après ça car il y avait trop de perte. Mais moi j'ai réussi. J'ai survécu. J'ai su me contrôler plutôt rapidement contrairement à d'autre. Et une fois que c'était le cas on nous envoyait en mission. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Ron enfourna un morceau de viande dans sa bouche.

« C 'était plus des carnages que des missions si tu veux mon avis. »

« Pourquoi ne pas vous être enfui ? »

« Imperium, répondit simplement Ron. Et on partait chaperonné. Dans la horde il y avait toujours des loups garous volontaires. Ceux qui avez embrassé la cause de Voldemort. Ceux qui faisaient ça pour le plaisir. Ils étaient là pour nous contrôler si jamais l'un d'entre nous dérapions. Hier ils nous ont envoyé en premier pour attaquer Malfoy et je dois avouer que, pour une fois, j'étais plutôt content de la mission. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Nous étions sous Imperium hier et quand ça s'est gâté, il était impossible pour nous de faire demi-tour et de stopper l'attaque. Même pour sauver notre vie. On nous commandait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ceux qui se sont enfuis sont les volontaires. Mais Seammus, Dean et moi étions condamnés à continuer de l'attaquer jusqu'à la mort. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu n'imagines pas les choses que j'ai été obligé de faire, Hermione. Le nombre de gens que j'ai massacré… J'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Je n'avais plus de pouvoirs sur mon corps. »

« Je comprends… » Chuchota Hermione. Elle aurait voulu tendre la main pour le toucher, le réconforter.

« Je pensais que j'allais devenir fou, mais au final l'imperium m'a aussi sauvé. Il créait une distance, un blanc, entre moi et ce que je faisais. Comme si ce n'était pas vraiment moi au final qui était en train de déchirer la gorge de cet homme ou d'en éventrer un autre. Il m'a protégé de la folie. C'était un peu comme d'être coincé dans un cauchemar. Tu vois des choses affreuses, tu fais des choses affreuses, mais ton esprit te dit que ce n'est pas toi. Pas vraiment. »

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un tremblement.

« Je ne sais pas comment le sortilège de l'imperium a été levé. »

Hemione jeta un regard à l'épée de Gryffondor qui brillait sur les fourrures. Sa puissance avait dû lever l'enchantement lorsqu'elle avait blessé Ron avec. Elle repensa aux deux autres loups qu'elle avait abattu avec cette même épée, sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Ron… Ron je suis désolée pour Dean et Seammus. »

« Oui… moi aussi. On était tous les trois dans cette galère depuis le début et quand on était pas soumis à l'Imperium on se soutenait. Mais on savait aussi qu'un jour viendrai où une de nos victimes parviendrai à tuer l'un d'entre nous et qu'on ne pourrait même pas lui en vouloir. Que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. »

Elle ne savait que répondre à ça. Il déposa son assiette vide sur le sol, regardant autour de lui.

« Où sommes nous ? »

« Chez Draco. »

Ron lui lança un regard aigu.

« Hermione… reprit-il en baissant la voix. Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fous avec ce type ? Au nom de Merlin qu'est ce que tu fiche avec Malfoy ! Le Résurrectionniste ! L'un des hommes les plus puissants des forces du mal ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout Draco comme ça. Il était sombre, taciturne, dangereux. Mais il avait aussi énormément souffert. Et il y avait de la magie en lui. De la belle magie.

« Savais-tu que Voldemort l'avait obligé à tuer sa propre mère après qu'il ait fait semblant de ne pas nous reconnaitre quand nous avions été capturés dans son manoir ? Il nous a sans doute sauvé la peau cette nuit là. »

« C'est Dobby qui nous a sauvé la peau. Contre-attaqua Ron immédiatement. Et je suis désolé pour sa mère mais elle même avait choisi le côté des forces du mal. La mort est souvent la seule chose que l'on reçoit lorsqu'on fait ce choix là. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ron la coupa.

« Hermione, on est plus à Poudlart. Il ne s'agit plus de simples querelles entre écoliers ! »

« Je le sais bien ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Moi aussi je me suis battue pendant plus de sept ans je te rappelle ! »

« Oui, mais pendant cette période on a jamais vraiment recroisé Malfoy. C'est après qu'il est devenu l'un des puissants des forces du mal. Ses morts ont fait des ravages dans nos rangs pendant que tu étais prisonnière ! »

« L'as tu déjà vu se battre ? L'as tu déjà vu tuer quelqu'un ? »

Ron éclata d'un grand rire froid.

« Le Résurrectionniste ? Tuer quelqu'un ? Oh non, il est trop lâche. Jamais il ne se serait sali les mains lui même ! Il était connu pour ça. Il se cachait toujours derrière son armée. Foutu nécromancien ! Il est… »

« Je ne veux plus parler de Draco avec toi Ron. »

« J'étais seule au monde. Au bord de la folie. Sans lui je ne serais pas là. Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas Harry qui m'a libéré. C'est Draco Malfoy et tu n'y changeras rien. Je lui dois la vie, que ça te plaise ou non. »

« Et de ça je lui suis reconnaissant Hermione même si je pense que tu ne me dis pas tout. Mais tu as changé. Je ne suis pas sur de te reconnaitre vraiment. »

« Moi non plus. » Murmura-t-elle.

Draco, adossé dans le couloir, entendit Hermione se lever. Il avait écouté la conversation, tapi dans le noir. Attendant le moment où Ron apprendrait un détail à Hermione qui finirait de la dégouter de lui. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au loup, tout ce qu'il avait dit sur lui était vrai. Il ne pourrai pas non plus en vouloir à Hermione de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir loin de lui.

Il inspira profondément, se donnant du courage avant d'aller la rejoindre, ne sachant quel accueil il recevrait. Une gifle, un coup d'épée. Ou pire que tout, sa déception.

Il fit un pas, rejoignit la lumière de la pièce.

À son entrée elle leva le visage vers lui. Sourit.

« Où étais-tu ? » Elle semblait s'être réellement préoccupée de son absence.

« Au cimetière ? Suggéra Ron. On refait des stocks Malfoy ? »

« Pourquoi, tu voulais que je te rapporte un os ? »

Ron répondit par un chapelet d'insultes.

« J'étais dehors, répondit Draco, l'ignorant. Je vérifiais que tous les sortilèges de défense étaient en place. Maintenant qu'on a botté les fesses aux clébards, ils ne vont pas tarder à renvoyer du monde. »

« Je t'emmerde Malfoy. »

« On ferait mieux de partir d'ici alors, suggéra Hermione. Ron, peux-tu marcher ? »

« Évidemment. » Répondit celui-ci avec hauteur.

« Hermione, demande au chien qui l'a envoyé à mes basques. »

Ron le foudroya du regard avant de se lever pour lui faire face. Ils étaient aussi grands l'un que l'autre.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chien, Deatheater ? »

« Non, mais je pense que je vais bientôt l'apprendre. » Soupira Draco avec lassitude.

Hermione s'interposa entre eux. Ce dont ils ne s'aperçurent pas vu qu'elle leur arrivait à peine au milieu du torse.

« Arrêtez tous les deux maintenant ! »

Elle colla ses mains sur Draco pour le faire reculer. Sa magie s'injecta immédiatement dans celle de l'homme, comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça depuis des heures. Et dans un sens, c'était le cas. Draco s'apaisa et recula. Elle retira ses mains de lui à contre cœur.

« Ron, qui t'a envoyé tuer Malfoy ? »

« Je ne sais pas figure toi. On ne nous disait rien. On était retenu captif juste après l'embouchure de l'ile. On ne voyait que le contremaitre et je n'ai aucune idée de qui il prenait ses ordres. »

Draco sembla contrarié.

« L'ordre ne visait que moi ? Il n'a jamais été question d'Hermione ? »

« Non. Ils ont juste dit que tu t'étais évadé et qu'on devait te massacrer. Le plus beau jour de ma vie si tu veux savoir. »

« Ça, je te crois. Mais si j'étais toi je ne m'en vanterais pas. »

« Silence ! S'écria Hermione avant que Ron ait pu répliquer. Je vous ai dis d'arrêter. »

Les deux hommes se turent mais ne cessèrent pas de se défier du regard.

« Draco, à quoi penses tu au juste ? »

« Que la rencontre avec les géants soit un hasard passe encore. Mais une seconde attaque de loup-garous moins de deux jours après ? C'est un peu louche comme coïncidence tu ne trouve pas ? Et les deux fois ils n'en avaient qu'après moi. Les loups t'ont attaqué uniquement parce que tu t'es mise entre eux et moi. »

« Nous avions ordre d'attendre que Malfoy soit seul pour l'attaque, intervint Ron. Mais on avait aucune idée de qui était avec lui avant ça. Les contremaitres nous ont gardé à l'écart jusqu'au dernier moment. »

« Et les géants m'ont ignoré, ajouta Hermione. Ils ont couru uniquement après toi, Draco. Ça veut dire qu'ils avaient des ordres précis sinon ils n'auraient pas fait de distinction. »

« Me tuer et te garder en vie, conclut Draco, sombrement. Car s'ils savent que je me suis échappé, ils savent obligatoirement que toi aussi. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas me poursuivre ? Pourquoi seulement toi ? »

Draco se passa la main sur le visage.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Il se tourna vers le feu. Il savait ce qu'il avait à dire mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ron s'en chargea pour lui.

« C'est bien simple Hermione, pars avec moi. Tu vas te faire tuer si tu restes avec lui. »

Hermione regarda Draco. Il lui tournait le dos, les yeux dans les flammes. Il y eut un long silence.

« Il a raison. Murmura enfin Malfoy, d'une voix basse, résignée. Tu dois me laisser. »

Il tentait de garder une voix calme, égale, mais l'émotion lui broyait les entrailles.

« Non. Je ne tiendrai pas une semaine sans toi Draco et tu le sais. »

Ron ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas vivre sans lui Hermione ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Rugit-t-il.

« Tu ne tiendras pas une semaine non plus si tu restes avec moi, répondit Draco. Il y aura d'autres attaques. »

« Il me semble que je sais me défendre. » Elle tira l'épée de Gryffondor vers elle.

Ron interposa son immense corps entre elle et Draco.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Tu vas vraiment mettre ta vie en danger pour rester avec lui ?! »

Il pointa un doigt tremblant sur Malfoy. Sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'elle distinguait à peine les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Pour rester avec ce monstre ? Cet assassin ? »

Draco serra les poings.

« Ron, implora Hermione, tu ne comprends pas ! »

« Alors explique moi ! » Tonna-t-il, hors de lui.

« Je suis malade Ron ! Je… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais… la magie… la magie me mange de l'intérieure ! Elle sanglotait à présent. Et il n'y a que Draco qui puisse m'aider. Toi même je ne peux pas te toucher ! »

« On trouvera quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre ! » s'exclama Hermione avec colère.

Ron se tourna vers Draco en désespoir de cause.

« Dis-lui toi, s'écria-t-il. Dis-lui de t'abandonner si tu tiens un tant soit peu à elle ! »

Ron vit Malfoy baisser ses yeux de glace sur Hermione et il sut qu'il avait perdu. Il lisait dans le regard du Résurrectionniste ce qu'il voyait dans celui d'Hermione. Un abandon sauvage et au-delà de la réalité. Au delà de la compréhension.

« Hermione… murmura Draco. Hermione, Ron a raison, je suis lâche. »

« Draco, ne fais pas ça, je veux rester avec toi. »

« Il a raison, répéta-t-il. Je suis un lâche et c'est pourquoi je ne te demanderai pas de me quitter. Je ne peux pas te demander ça une seconde fois, j'en suis incapable. Je te veux trop à mes côtés. Je suis mauvais Hermione. »

Un sourire tremblant étira les lèvres de la femme.

« Tu n'es plus Hermione, lâcha Ron qui la fixait. Tu n'es plus ce que tu étais. »

« Non, c'est vrai, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Mais au moins ça ne dérange pas Draco. »

Ron fit volte face.

« Vous êtes fous tous les deux. »

Et il s'engouffra dans le couloir étroit, aussi vite que son immense corps le lui permettait.

Draco se tourna vers Hermione et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle se figea sous l'intensité du regard qu'il lui adressa. Un mélange de colère et de douleur.

« C'est pour ça que tu acceptes d'être à mes côtés ? Parce que je suis un monstre et qu'avec moi, tu n'as pas peur d'avoir honte de qui tu es devenue ? »

Elle sentait la souffrance de l'homme couler dans chacun de ses mots.

« Draco je… »

Il tomba lourdement à genou à ses pieds, enroula ses bras autour d'elle et écrasa sa tête blonde contre son corps chaud.

« Alors je serai ton monstre, Hermione. » Murmura-t-il, le visage enfoui dans les plis de sa robe.

« Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu restes auprès de moi, je serai un monstre. Je ne chercherai pas la rédemption. Jamais. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle posa ses mains blanches sur sa tête et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au soulagement de le sentir contre elle. Ressentant sa magie voltiger jusqu'aux tréfonds d'elle même avant de s'écouler dans le corps froid de Draco.

Elle le laissait se condamner lui même aux enfers pour satisfaire son besoin de lui. Elle était égoïste. Elle était mauvaise.


	12. La nouvelle étoile

salut tout le monde.

je voulais juste laisser une petite explication au sujet de l'apparition de Ron dans ma fic.

je tenais à insérer son personnage dans mon histoire car je suis lassée du rôle qu'on lui donne presque toujours dans les Dramione. Celui du bon gars, gentil mais un peu idiot ou faible qui se fait toujours rejeter et qui souffre pendant qu'Hermione batifole à droite à gauche.

Je voulais donner une nouvelle image de lui. Celle d'un homme avant tout et d'un homme puissant, indépendant, qui fait ses propres choix. J'espère y être parvenue sans trop dénaturer son personnage initial.

Voilà!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Draco, ton cœur… pourras-tu le retrouver un jour ? Ce sortilège était-il réversible ? »

Il releva la tête vers elle, toujours à genoux. Elle tenait son visage entre ses mains et le fixait gravement. Il mit si longtemps à répondre qu'elle crut qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

« Non, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, mentit-il. J'aurai toujours besoin de toi Hermione. »

« J'aurai besoin de toi aussi. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu trouve une solution, jusqu'à que tu guérisses. »

« Ce qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais. En attendant, ce sera notre marché, Draco. Nous dépendrons l'un de l'autre. »

« Ce sera notre marché, Hermione. »

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui et il délia ses bras. Il lui avait menti et il ne ressentait aucune trace de culpabilité dans son cœur estropié.

Hermione déboucha dans les sous bois. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Ron hormis un petit tas de vêtements abandonnés sur le sol. Elle voyait les immenses traces que les pattes du loup avaient laissé dans la neige en partant. Elle ramassa les vêtements, les serrant contre elle et s'accroupit, le dos contre la pierre froide. Elle l'attendrait, toute la journée, toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Car c'était sur qu'il allait revenir. Ron ne l'abandonnerait pas comme ça. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

Il ne se montra que plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle entendit d'abord le son de sa course dans les bois alors qu'il galopait dans sa direction. Tremblante et soulagée, elle se releva péniblement, le corps ankylosé après toutes ses heures d'attentes.

Elle le vit alors apparaitre entre deux arbres, dans le brouillard de cette fin de journée. Il avançait dans les méandres fantomatiques de la brume. En un sens, il était magnifique. Gigantesque et puissant, il semblait bruler continuellement dans le feu de sa fourrure flamboyante. Il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard profond.

« Je t'ai attendu Ron, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Toute la journée. Où étais-tu ? »

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, frissonnante. Elle avait beau s'avoir que c'était Ron, ses griffes et ses crocs qui dépassaient de sa large gueule l'impressionnaient. Il la regardait toujours de ses yeux bleus. D'habitude si doux, là ils étaient durs et froids. Elle ne se démonta pas et continua d'avancer vers la bête. Il la dominait de presque deux mètres.

« Ta magie est différente quand tu es transformé. » Murmura-t-elle en l'observant.

Elle tendit une minuscule main blanche. Ron recula légèrement et un gémissement inquiet sortit de sa poitrine immense.

« N'ai pas peur, ça va aller. »

C'était elle, la petite silhouette insignifiante, qui devait rassurer le loup monstrueux alors qu'elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour le toucher. Il baissa le museau, figé dans l'attente de la douleur. Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa tête mais rien ne se produisit.

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de s'enfoncer entièrement dans la fourrure de l'animal. Les deux bras grands ouverts, elle essayait d'étreindre le plus possible de son grand corps. Un feulement de plaisir monta dans la gorge du Loup. Il lui donna un coup de museau affectueux et bien trop puissant qui la fit s'étaler dans la neige. Il lui lança un regard inquiet mais elle ri de nouveau.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me suis pas faite mal. »

Il s'allongea prés d'elle, l'entourant de son immense corps. Hermione se coucha sur son flanc chaud, se perdant dans son épaisse fourrure. À chaque respiration de l'animal, elle se sentait soulevée du sol.

« Ron, tu es un vrai monstre, s'exclama-t-elle gaiment. Je t'aime beaucoup en loup ! »

Elle fit courir ses mains entre ses longs poils.

« Sais-tu que je suis aveugle ? J'ai perdu la vue lors d'une de mes crises. Sans Draco je serais morte dans cette tour, ou dans le lac d'Inféris. »

Ron l'observait. Elle pouvait deviner son expression grave derrière le masque du loup.

« Même maintenant je ne vois toujours pas, pas comme toi. Je ne distingue que la magie dans les choses. »

Elle posa la tête contre lui. Elle entendait son énorme cœur battre régulièrement dans sa poitrine et résonner dans sa tête. C'était un son réconfortant, le son de la vie.

« Quand tu es transformé ta magie change. Elle se fige complètement. On dirait qu'elle se solidifie comme une armure. La mienne ne peut plus l'atteindre. »

Hermione se tut un instant, profitant du plaisir de pouvoir toucher Ron après si longtemps. Elle finit par se redresser.

« Ron, où étais-tu ? »

Le loup se leva, la faisant glisser au sol. Il secoua énergiquement sa fourrure pleine de neige, arrosant Hermione au passage. Ignorant ses cris de protestations, il saisit dans sa gueule les vêtements qu'elle avait laissé au sol et s'enfonça dans les bois. Il réapparu quelques instant plus tard, habillé de pieds en cape.

« Ron je t'ai vu nu pendant des années, j'aurais survécu une fois de plus. » Lui lança Hermione.

« Mais les choses changent, n'est ce pas ? » Elle préféra ignorer sa question.

« Alors, où étais-tu ? »

« Je suis allé enterrer Dean et Seammus. »

Hermione sentit un vertige la prendre.

« Ron, j'aurais pu t'aider, venir avec toi… »

« J'étais trop en colère Hermione. Et je tenais à faire ça seul. »

Il observa son visage. Il vit ses lèvres trembler d'émotion.

« Finalement il reste peut-être un peu de mon Hermione là dedans. » Il tendit la main vers sa joue. Se souvint qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps.

« Ron… Es-tu très malheureux d'être un loup-garou maintenant ? Car moi je t'aime pareil. »

« Merci, répondit-il dans un sourire. Oui, au début j'ai été très malheureux. En plein désespoir en fait. Je pensais à Lupin, je savais qu'il en avait souffert toute sa vie. Mais quand j'ai appris à me contrôler c'est devenu moins pire. Je n'étais plus esclave de cette condition, et malgré toute les souffrances que j'ai dû endurer pour en arriver là, je ne retournerais en arrière pour rien au monde. »

Il vit une larme couler le long de la joue d'Hermione.

« Ne pleure pas Mione. Ils ont fait de moi une arme dans tout les sens du terme mais maintenant que je suis libre, j'en suis presque content. Car cette arme peut se retourner contre eux à présent. Ils ont créé le monstre parfait et c'est eux qui vont en payer les frais. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes te battre. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. »

« Que veux-tu alors Hermione ? Je sais que tu veux Draco Malfoy et c'est déjà beaucoup me demander que de le laisser vivre. »

« Draco peut se défendre, il ne te laissera pas faire si tu tente de le tuer. »

« Je peux toujours essayer. »

« Je me mettrai sur ton chemin encore et encore, Ron. Comme je me mettrai sur le sien s'il décidait de te faire du mal. »

Ron eut un sourire triste.

« Je sais. »

« Je veux que tu restes avec moi, Ron. »

Il la regarda longuement, pensif.

« Je peux rester avec toi. Jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne qui en veut après toi. Mais j'ai d'autre choses à faire Hermione, d'autres personnes que je dois aider. »

« Qui donc ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Et bien, j'ai laissé une petite louve derrière moi. Elle est toujours captive et je dois la sortir de là. »

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Une louve ?... »

« Oui. Enfin une femme. Il sourit. C'est une moldue, mais la transformation marche de la même façon sur eux que sur nous, une fois qu'ils sont mordus. Nous étions captifs ensemble, elle a été entrainée en même temps que moi. »

« Je ne savais pas, murmura Hermione. Me raconteras-tu comment… comment c'est arrivé ? Comment elle est ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Il sourit à nouveau. Ce même sourire chaud qui l'avait réchauffé pendant des années. Une autre femme en profitait maintenant. Un instant, une pointe de jalousie pinça son cœur, mais Ron avait le droit au bonheur. Et c'était elle qui l'avait quitté, bien des années auparavant.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ais rencontré quelqu'un, Ron. »

« Merci. Il passa une main dans sa tignasse. Maintenant il va s'agir de la récupérer. »

Hermione, se sentit soudain honteuse. Honteuse d'avoir exigé sa présence alors qu'une pauvre femme attendait d'être secourue. Elle savait ce qu'était la captivité, elle ne le souhaitait à personne.

« Ron… Je ne peux pas te demander de rester avec moi. Tu dois aller la sauver. »

« Indiana survivra encore un peu sans moi. Un large sourire fendit son visage buriné. Elle a un caractère effroyable. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi juste parce que tu t'inquiètes. Je ne pensais jamais dire cette phrase un jour, mais j'ai Draco pour me protéger. Va sauver ta louve. »

Ron retrouva son sérieux.

« Ça me fait mal de le dire mais je pense qu'effectivement tu ne pouvais pas trouver d'homme plus puissant que lui pour te protéger dans toute la grande Bretagne. » Il lui lança un regard soucieux.

« Mais aussi pas d'homme plus dangereux, Hermione. Pour le moment, je ne pense pas que tu ais grand chose à craindre de lui. J'ai vu comment il te regarde. Mais que se passera t-il s'il décide un jour qu'il n'a plus besoin de toi ? Va t-il te laisser vivre ? Rien de tout ça n'est sain Hermione. »

« Pour le moment nous avons un marché. J'ai besoin de lui et lui de moi. Je sais que ça peut mal tourner mais je vais prendre le risque. Je n'ai pas bien le choix et puis je sais me défendre, Ron. Pour être honnête avec toi, ce qui me fait le plus peur, ce n'est pas que Draco m'attaque mais plutôt qu'il m'abandonne. »

Ron secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Soupira-t-il.

« Je sais, c'est normal, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu n'as jamais vu mes crises, Ron. Et elles sont de pire en pire. Je risque d'y laisser ma peau à chaque fois qu'elles surviennent. Draco prend ma magie quand il y en a trop. Grâce à lui je n'ai plus à les subir. Sans lui, je ne survivrais pas plus d'une semaine. »

Elle eut un sourire triste.

« Savais-tu que j'avais ouvert une faille de 10 kilomètres de long dans la vallée ? Avec mes poings? »

« Y avait-il un but précis dans la manœuvre ? » S'enquit-il, un sourire en coin.

« Tuer les géants qui tentaient d'écraser Draco. »

Ron lança un regard vers la grotte. Il faisait presque nuit maintenant.

« Que lui ai -t-il arrivé ? Pourquoi _lui_ a t-il besoin de ta magie ? »

« Il a… il a reçu un sortilège qui a abimé son cœur, mentit-elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que Draco se l'était infligé lui même.

"Un sortilège qui lui en a fait perdre un morceau. La magie que je lui donne l'aide à compenser ce manque. Sans ça il devient… autre chose. »

« Content d'apprendre que Malfoy a un cœur finalement, répondit sombrement Ron. Et ce sortilège, quand au juste l'a t-il reçu ? »

« Je crois que c'était après la mort de sa mère. Mais il se renforce avec le temps. Il grandit en lui, je le vois. Il le détruit lentement, il… »

Hermione se tut. Draco venait des les rejoindre et les observait d'un air soupçonneux.

« Vous comptez passer la nuit dehors ? »

Ron lui lança un regard noir que Malfoy lui rendit. Hermione les observa, inquiète.

« Et de quoi parlez-vous ? » S'enquit Draco. Il regardait Hermione comme si elle l'avait trahi.

« On parle de ce que l'on doit faire maintenant, menti Ron, sans la moindre gêne. Malfoy, si on veut savoir ce qui se passe avec Hermione, il va falloir aller demander des informations. »

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Il va falloir aller voir Gabriel. »

Draco grogna.

« Gabriel veut ma peau depuis des années. »

« Personnellement, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. »

« Qui est Gabriel ? » Questionna Hermione.

« C'est lui que tu vas voir quand tu as besoin de réponses, répondit Ron, évasif. Il possède un bar. »

« Un _bar_? »

« Il ne donne jamais rien gratuitement et tu le sais, coupa Malfoy. Il demandera un paiement en échange. »

L'œil de Ron se mit à briller.

« Je suis sûr que vous arriverez à une entente tous les deux… »

« Ron, tu penses vraiment qu'il saura quelque chose sur moi ? Alors que j'ai disparu depuis tant d'années et que tout le monde me croyait morte ? »

« Pas tout le monde, c'est bien ça le problème. Et crois-moi, s'il y a quelque chose à savoir, il le saura. »

« Et il est de quel côté ? » questionna Hermione, septique.

« Gabriel n'est du côté de personne. Son bar est un lieu de neutralité. Et personne n'est autorisé à transgresser cette règle. »

« Et comment ça se fait que tout le monde la respecte ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Ron sourit.

« Tu comprendra sur place. Il est assez inoubliable mais il ne fait pas bon déclencher une bagarre chez lui, crois-moi. »

Hermione l'observa, sévère.

« On dirait que tu as déjà expérimenté la chose. »

« J'ai déjà été envoyé négocier des informations par mes anciens maitres avec lui. » Il n'ajouta rien de plus.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

« Et toi, pourquoi veut-il ta peau ? » siffla t-elle, agacée. Qu'as tu fais encore ? »

« Tu veux une liste ? » Ricana Ron.

« _Tout le monde_ veut ma peau Hermione, répondit Draco sans prêter attention au loup. Et même si ce type se prend pour la suisse, j'ai peu de chance de sortir de ce bar vivant. »

Elle posa inconsciemment la main sur le pommeau de son épée qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle. C'était sa seule arme.

« J'aimerais bien qu'il essai pour voir… »

Draco lui prit le menton entre les doigts.

« On ne joue pas avec Gabriel. Même pas toi, petite femme. »

Sa voix avait le ton de la réprimande mais le coin de sa bouche frémissait. Pour la toute première fois depuis sa rencontre avec lui, Hermione le voyait sourire. Presque.

« Non, reprit-il en retrouvant son sérieux. Ma seule chance, c'est de trouver quelque chose à lui vendre. »

* * *

Il leur était impossible de transplaner car chacun des trois avaient été marqués. Ron et Hermione, à leur capture et Draco, lorsqu'il était devenu le recruteur officiel de Voldemort. S'ils transplanaient, cela créerait immédiatement une perturbation magique qui conduirait directement les Deatheaters à eux. Comme le tabou dont avait été frappé le nom de Voldemort des années auparavant.

Ils devraient donc aller jusqu'à Glenfinnan par la terre. Draco avait gardé des sombrals dans les bois quelque temps lorsqu'il vivait dans la grotte. il voulait avoir un moyeu d'évasion si sa cachette était découverte. Quand les traqueurs l'avaient retrouvé, il s'était échappé sur l'une des bêtes. Elle était morte peu après, durant sa fuite.

Quand ils étaient revenus, Hermione et lui, les animaux avaient disparu, retournés à l'état sauvage. Mais Draco était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin. Le soir même, Ron avait chassé un cerf et Draco avait déposé la viande crue un peu partout autour de la grotte pour les appâter. Le lendemain, un sombral les attendait docilement devant l'entrée.

« Bonjour Noctis. » Murmura Draco en caressant le flanc squelettique de l'animal. Il lui donna un nouveau morceau de viande sanguinolente que le cheval noir déchiqueta avidement.

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais… »

Ron regardait la bête avec dégout.

« J'ai toujours détesté ces bestioles. » Murmura-t-il.

« Essaye de ne pas le manger, c'est tout ce que je te demande. » Répliqua sombrement Malfoy qui caressait toujours le pelage noir et soyeux.

Cette monture convenait parfaitement à Draco, pensa Hermione qui les regardait tous les deux. Le cheval des morts pour le prince de la Résurrection.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu juste élever un chaton comme tout le monde, Malfoy ? » Lança Ron.

« Hagrid aimait les sombrals, lui aussi. » Fit remarquer Hermione pour défendre Draco.

« Oui, ricana le loup. Mais Hagrid n'était pas non plus franchement une référence en matière de choix d'animaux de compagnie, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

Draco sauta avec élégance sur le dos de l'animal.

« Il a raison Hermione, j'aurais dû adopter un chien. Si je trouve une laisse je n'oublierai pas d'y remédier. »

Ron grogna.

« Et une muselière aussi, sans doute. » Acheva Draco.

« Silence tous les deux, soupira Hermione. Ron, transforme-toi que l'on puisse partir. »

Ron s'éloigna pour se dévêtir. Ce fut un grand loup qui revint vers eux quelques minutes plus tard, tenant ses vêtements dans la gueule. Hermione les fourra dans sa sacoche et essaya de grimper sur son dos.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais Ron, s'essouffla-t-elle. Tu es bien trop haut. »

« Tu l'as bien dressé, Hermione. » Fit remarquer Draco, alors que le loup s'aplatissait dans la neige pour l'aider.

Hermione se hissa péniblement, s'agrippant à la fourrure flamboyante de l'animal. Le loup gémit quand elle lui tira les poils et Malfoy ricana.

« Par pitié, éclata Hermione, maintenant assise entre les deux épaules musculeuses de Ron. Vous ne pourriez pas juste… vous oublier l'un l'autre deux minutes ? Je n'en peux plus de vos… »

Draco n'entendit jamais la suite. Le loup garou avait bondi dans les bois, en prenant soin d'arroser Malfoy de neige le plus possible avant de disparaitre entre les arbres. Le sombral s'agita.

« Sale chien, grogna Draco. Si tu la fais tomber, je t'étripe. »

Et il talonna le cheval qui s'élança à leur suite, comme une flèche sombre sous le couvert des bois.

* * *

C'était la deuxième nuit qu'Hermione passait avec Ron.

C'était une souffrance. Cela lui faisait mal. Une réelle douleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps. Comme un manque, une drogue, une absence. Chaque soir, Ron se transformait en loup et elle partait se blottir contre lui. Il pouvait la voir se rouler en boule entre les énormes pattes de l'animal. Le visage contre lui, enfouie dans sa fourrure et sa chaleur. Ron pouvait lui en donner. Il n'était pas froid comme lui. Il pouvait la réchauffer au cœur de la nuit. Draco n'avait que de la glace à offrir. Weasley entourait le petit corps de son immense masse redoutable. Il formait un rempart pour elle contre les dangers de la nuit. Il pouvait la protéger, il pouvait la défendre.

Draco se tourna pour ne plus les voir dormir l'un contre l'autre. Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'un résurrectionniste qui vivait parmi les morts. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un ancien Deatheater perdu dans sa douleur. Ron était chaud, il était fort et il s'était battu du même côté qu'elle. Ils appartenaient au même monde.

Pas lui. Lui, il était le fantôme abimé, errant au crépuscule. Il était le noir, le froid, le vide. Il était la mort qui bordait son chemin. Un faux pas de sa part et elle tomberait directement entre ses bras glacés. Dans son gouffre mortel de fatalité. Quelque part en lui, il l'espérait. Il aurait une autre âme damnée à qui tenir la main pour partir se perdre dans l'oubli de sa nuit éternelle.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu la rejeter avant. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu même vivre, sans la magie qu'elle lui insufflait. Maintenant qu'il y avait gouté, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Le manque l'avait obsédé durant ces derniers jours qu'il avait passé sans pouvoir la toucher. Son corps entier la demandait.

Allongé dans le noir, il essaya de la chasser de son esprit. Le vent siffla dans les branches nues au dessus de lui. Ce son lui fit l'effet d'un courant d'air au travers d'une tombe vide. Il sentit alors quelque chose bouger dans la demi obscurité. C'était Hermione.

Elle avait quitté Ron pour venir se faufiler contre lui. Il la regarda, incrédule, écarter les pans de la cape dans laquelle il s'était enroulé pour dormir et s'y glisser avec lui.

« J'ai fais un cauchemar. » Murmura-t-elle simplement.

Elle colla son petit corps chaud contre le sien, le visage sur son torse. Elle saisit ses mains avec douceur, les serrant fort dans les siennes et les ramena contre ses lèvres. Il sentit immédiatement la chaleur les envahir, chassant le froid. Chassant la solitude. À son sens, il était la dernière personne à aller voir pour trouver du réconfort après un mauvais rêve. En général, c'était plutôt lui la cause du cauchemar. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas se soucier de ça. Elle venait chercher la sécurité dans les bras du monstre de la fable.

Il ne bougea pas. L'aube se levait doucement sur leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Son pauvre cœur battait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et il savait qu'elle ne pouvait que l'entendre dans le silence absolu de cette nuit d'hiver. Mais elle ne dit rien et il la senti bientôt se détendre dans le sommeil qui l'avait reprise à lui. Il sentait le souffle brulant de sa respiration glisser sur la peau de son cou.

Il tentait péniblement de se maitriser, il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne à quel point il était devenu dépendant d'elle. De sa magie. Mais la sentir si proche, après tout ce temps, lui faisait tourner la tête. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

Il avait faim. Il avait faim d'elle. Il voulait la manger, la boire, l'absorber. La faire sienne toute entière. Se noyer dans sa magie. Avec mille précautions, il approcha son visage du sien. La toucher ne suffisait pas. Il voulait se gorger d'elle comme la fois où elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser. Mais à présent, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être sauvé. D'être sauvé du vide et de la douleur. Il devait se retenir sinon il allait la dévorer. Son visage contre le sien, le corps tremblant, il essayait d'ignorer le feu hivernal qui le ravageait. Mais il y avait trop de son odeur tout autour de lui, il y avait trop de sa chaleur enivrante, il y avait trop d'elle. C'était une véritable torture. Il se sentait se consumer de l'intérieur.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, gémit-il. Je ne peux plus me retenir. »

Alors il bascula sur elle, l'immobilisant de tout le poids de son corps d'homme. Il releva la cape au dessus de leur tête, les cachant tous deux aux yeux de Ron et aux yeux du monde.

Et là, dans le couvert de l'obscurité, il perdit le contrôle. Il écrasa sa bouche avide et tremblante sur elle. Saisissant son visage à deux mains. Il embrassa son front, son nez, ses joues. Descendit sur sa gorge, goutant sa chaleur avec sa langue. Il cherchait désespérément à l'avaler. Avaler son essence qu'il sentait courir sous sa peau.

Il remonta vers sa bouche et l'embrassa enfin. C'était là que sa magie était la plus présente, la plus accessible. Il l'aspira douloureusement, tentant d'étancher sa soif lancinante d'elle. Un gémissement d'envie, de souffrance et de plaisir remonta de sa gorge alors qu'il mangeait ses lèvres. Il sentit les mains de la femme s'agripper à lui, ses doigts se cramponnant douloureusement à son corps solide. Elle tremblait, elle aussi, pendant qu'il lui volait de sa vie.

Au bout d'un moment elle essaya de le repousser mais il garda son visage soudé au sien avec la force de l'acier. Dur, inébranlable. Elle continua d'essayer de se libérer mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Elle l'avait tenu trop longtemps éloigné d'elle. Maintenant il devait se nourrir. Car c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se _nourrissait_ d'elle.

« Plus jamais tu ne m'empêcheras de te toucher Hermione, murmura-t-il. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais faire. »

Il devait la punir de l'avoir tenu à l'écart de son corps. Elle abandonna alors la lutte, comprenant qu'il était incapable de s'arrêter. Elle enserra sa tête blonde entre ses bras et ferma les yeux, le laissant se repaitre de son corps. Lui qui était toujours dans le contrôle, là, il avait abandonné tout faux semblant et Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage dans sa façon de plaquer ses lèvres pleines sur elle. Elle sentait sa langue et ses dents érafler douloureusement sa peau.

En cet instant, alors qu'il cherchait à dissimuler son crime sous le couvert de sa cape, il n'était plus Draco. Il était l'animal, le prince des ténèbres, le monstre qui dévorait sa vie.

Au bout d'un long moment, Draco senti la magie se tarir. Il sentait son cœur battre à nouveau, entier, dans sa poitrine. Il était rassasié, apaisé. Sa bouche quitta celle d'Hermione. Elle reposait, inerte, contre lui. Dérivant entre sommeil et inconscience. Entre soulagement et souffrance.

* * *

Les nuits qui suivirent, Hermione continua de se coucher avec Ron. Mais elle partait se blottir contre Draco, dés que l'aube éclaircissait le ciel. Elle tenait à passer ce moment où la lumière dissipe les ombres avec lui. Elle avait besoin de ce moment. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Il était son repère, sa cachette. Le visage enfoui contre lui elle n'avait plus à mentir. Elle pouvait laisser battre son cœur meurtri. Elle n'avait plus à prétendre ne pas avoir mal. Elle n'avait plus à prétendre ne pas avoir changé. Elle pouvait être elle même. Cette nouvelle femme mutilée par la douleur et les épreuves.

Ron lui faisait du bien. Il lui rappelait une ancienne époque, une ancienne elle même. Mais elle n'était plus cette personne.

La nuit où elle avait rejoint Draco pour la première fois, il s'était jeté sur elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait volé sa magie à la limite de la mort. Elle avait regardé les perles écarlates de sa vie glisser entre les lèvres de l'homme et colorer son corps froid. Elle avait senti la chaleur de Draco grandir pendant que la sienne s'éteignait doucement. Peut-être que s'il se gorgeait d'elle jusqu'à la toute fin, retrouverait-il un cœur entier ? peut-être devait-il voler une vie pour retrouver la sienne.

Elle l'avait laissé faire, elle l'avait laissé se nourrir d'elle et avaler sauvagement sa force. C'était de sa faute. Elle n'aurait pas dû ne plus le toucher pendant si longtemps. Le sortilège qui annihilait son cœur s'était engouffré dans le vide qu'elle avait laissé, plus puissant et ravageur que jamais. Il avait suffi de deux petites journées pour qu'il reprenne ses droits sur Draco. Elle ne devait plus jamais laisser une telle chose se produire.

Draco s'était arrêté juste à temps. Dans un soupir, il l'avait blotti contre son cou, comme une enfant que l'on console et que l'on veut choyer.

« Tu es à moi maintenant. » Avait-il chuchoté. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans cette voix. Juste la profonde satisfaction de la posséder.

Elle avait pleuré silencieusement dans ses bras. Elle avait pleuré sur la perte d'elle même, sur la mort de ce qu'elle avait été. Mais elle devait laisser partir cette femme. Celle qui n'existait plus vraiment. Elle continuerait à vivre dans ses souvenirs, riant pour l'éternité, assise entre Harry et Ron à bord d'un Poudlart Express qui ne s'arrêterai jamais.

Quand Draco rabattit la cape, elle vit que le jour s'était levé. Les sous-bois étaient à présent baignés de lumière. Elle était douce, comme un cocon de soie tissé entre les arbres et le ciel pour les recueillir et les réconforter après leur chute dans les ombres de la nuit. Un peu plus loin, Ron ronflait paisiblement.

« Tu l'aime ? » Lui demanda doucement Draco.

Il n'y avait pas de jalousie dans sa voix, pas de colère, ni de tristesse. Il savait déjà que, même si elle avait eu des sentiments pour Ron, jamais ils n'auraient été suffisamment forts pour résister au lien absolu qui les unissait à présent. Ils s'étaient trop mélangé l'un dans l'autre pour revenir en arrière.

Elle le regarda luire doucement. Ses yeux avaient la couleur des brumes sur les eaux noires. Elle saisit une de ses mèches blanches qui lui tombait devant le visage, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts comme un serpent ondulant.

« Ron était mon soleil, murmura-t-elle. Mais toi, tu es ma nouvelle étoile. »


	13. Gabriel

Je réponds personnellement à tous les commentaires. Mais pour ceux où l'on ne peut répondre en ligne je tenais à les remercier ici pour leur soutient.

Merci à Muguet qui m'écrit toujours de supers coms, merci aussi à Nekozuni, Iknox3, liz et petite-plume et tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic en fav!

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Glenfinnan dans la soirée. Ils avaient pris du retard lors de la traversée de la mer. Draco et Hermione s'était envolé sur le sombral mais Ron avait tenu à traverser à la nage.

« Mais c'est une énorme distance ! S'exclama Hermione, inquiète, en regardant les eaux glacées.

Ron ri avec suffisance.

« Pas pour un loup, mon petit monstre. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, coupa Hermione. »

« On se retrouve à Mallaig ! » S'exclama joyeusement Ron.

« Tu vas te noyer… » Mais il s'était déjà transformé et galopait vers le rivage.

Ils le regardèrent se jeter dans l'eau et s'ébrouer bruyamment. Hermione soupira, résignée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, la rassura Draco. La seule chose qu'il risque, c'est de puer le chien mouillé pendant tout le reste du voyage. » Il s'approcha du sombral qui les attendait patiemment, les pattes dans la neige.

« Allé, viens. S'il arrive avant nous, il sera insupportable de suffisance et je serai obligé de le ramener à la réalité. »

Hermione jeta un dernier regard à la silhouette gigantesque du loup qui nageait avec aisance dans les eaux sombres et se retourna vers Draco. Il était déjà monté sur la bête. Hermione considéra l'animal un moment. Elle n'aimait pas voler. Et encore moins au dessus d'une mer glaciale.

« Je vais t'aider. » Intervint Draco.

Il se baissa, la saisit sous les aisselles comme une enfant et la fit s'assoir en avant de lui. Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière et lui donna un baiser.

« Je veux que mon petit monstre -le mien, pas celui de Weasley- puisse me laisser libre accès à sa bouche. »

Il talonna le sombral qui se mit à avancer vers le bord de l'eau.

« Pourtant tu n'as pas faim. » Constata Hermione en se retournant pour pouvoir regarder la magie de l'homme. Il n'en manquait pas, elle le voyait.

« Je suis sûr que si. » Murmura-t-il. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille de la femme et claqua sa grande main sur la croupe de l'animal qui s'élança vers le ciel.

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise quand elle se sentit décoller du sol. Le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux qui se délièrent dans les airs. Elle ne voulait pas voir les terres s'éloigner sous elle alors elle ferma étroitement les yeux.

Ils prirent rapidement de l'altitude. Draco la sentait s'agripper à son bras. Il lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Hermione, penses-tu vraiment que je te laisserai tomber ? »

La réponse était non mais elle était trop tétanisée pour la formuler. Elle voyait juste le visage de Draco penché sur le sien, sa magie bleue se détachant sur les nuages du ciel d'hiver. Des flocons tourbillonnaient autour de sa tête blonde alors que le sombral traversait les airs. Elle sentait ses puissantes ailes battre régulièrement contre sa jambe et le corps de Draco bouger contre le sien. Il dut prendre le trouble qu'il lut sur son visage pour de la peur.

« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, petite femme, promit-il. Et je compte bien profiter de l'absence du chien pour te rappeler que c'est à moi que tu appartiens. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveaux.

Il y avait l'immensité du ciel tout autour d'elle, pourtant, l'intégralité de son monde se résumait aux lèvres de l'homme. Un monde sans réalité, construit à partir du vide de leur cœur. Dans leurs peines et leurs douleurs ils avaient crée l'immortalité. Et ce moment volé à la mort vivrait à jamais dans les vents de l'ile de Skye.

Hermione observa ses rivages s'éloigner. Elle avait l'impression de laisser un peu d'elle même là-bas. Une Hermione qui se tiendrait droite sur le bord de l'eau alors qu'elle la regardait s'éloigner. Elle tournerai bientôt les talons et repartirai errer à jamais sur les landes sauvages. C'était la magie et la malédiction de cette ile. Une fois qu'on lui avait ouvert son âme, elle en gardait une partie pour toujours. Et quoi qu'il advienne par la suite, Hermione savait qu'un peu d'elle et de Draco vivrai là-bas jusqu'à ce que les eaux l'engloutissent ou que la magie disparaisse de ce monde.

Draco baissa les yeux sur la femme. _Sa_ femme. Car elle était à lui maintenant. Elle ne le savait peut-être pas encore mais cela viendrait. Elle observait les terres qui s'éloignaient. On ne quittait pas Skye, c'était elle qui nous laissait partir. Ses longs cheveux bruns tournoyaient autour de sa tête. Il voyait le rebond de sa joue rosie par le froid et la courbe de sa gorge blanche exposée aux vents glacés. Ses minuscules mains étaient crispées sur son bras, ce dont elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience.

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il prenait sa magie d'elle mais il la sentait vivre en lui un peu plus à chaque jour. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder ni de lui parler pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. En ce moment elle avait mal au cœur et la douleur irradiait jusque dans le sien. Elle faisait ses adieux à Skye. Il aimait l'idée que cet endroit soit le leur à jamais.

« Moi aussi ça va me manquer Hermione. »

* * *

« Tu es toute pâle. » Fit remarquer Ron.

« Et toi tu as été sacrément long. » Grinça Draco.

« Ça ne va pas Hermione ? » Insista le loup. Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Ron parut doublement inquiet.

« Elle n'a pas apprécié le vol je crois. » L'informa Draco. Il la regardait, ses lèvres pincées.

« Hermione, soupira Ron, tu es montée sur un dragon… »

« Je sais… » Répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Je vais me transformer et je te fais un câlin, d'accord ? » Elle sourit timidement. Draco grogna.

« Avec tout ça, on aura de la chance si on arrive avant une semaine. »

« Mais non, mais non, dit Ron sans se démonter. Ce soir on y est. »

Ils arrivèrent de nuit ce qui les empêcha de distinguer le paysage magnifique de Glenfinnan avec sa vallée remplie d'eau et bordée de montagnes. Il y avait aussi le viaduc aux majestueuses arcades sur lequel passait le vieux train remplis de touristes pendant la journée. Mais là, tout était calme et silencieux.

« C'est ici. »

Ron leur pointa une grande bâtisse sur les berges, à droite de la vallée. Elle paraissait flotter dans la nuit avec ces hauts murs blancs.

« Tu es certain, le chien ? Marmonna Draco, septique. Cette baraque me semble sacrément vide pour un bar. »

« Je te jure que si tu m'appelle encore comme ça, je fais sauter ta sale tête blonde dans les airs, croquemort. Et ce n'est pas ce qui se passe _dedans_ , mais ce qui se passe _en dessous_ qui est important ! »

« On te suit Ron, coupa Hermione. Montre-nous. »

« Normalement c'est un hôtel. Les propriétaires sont des sorciers et ils ont accepté de laisser les catacombes à Gabriel chaque année pendant la saison de fermeture hivernale. » Ron contournait à présent l'élégante bâtisse.

« Enfin, quand je dis accepter, avec Gabi on a jamais vraiment le choix. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Et il va où le reste du temps ? » S'enquit Hermione.

« Faire ses rapports à son patron. Et maintenant silence. »

Ils avancèrent silencieusement vers une porte de service et Ron frappa.

« Noctis, tu dois partir, murmura Draco à l'oreille de sa bête. Va dans les bois, je te retrouverai plus tard. » L'animal fourra son museau osseux dans le cou de Malfoy avant de s'éloigner, se fondant complètement dans l'obscurité.

La porte s'ouvrit alors toute grande et ils furent baignés de lumière. Hermione vit l'immense silhouette de Ron s'avancer dans l'encadrement de la porte et disparaitre. Elle saisit la main de Draco et s'engouffra à sa suite. C'était un long escalier de pierre étroit qui descendait profondément dans le sol. Les marches étaient si vielles qu'elles s'étaient polies avec le temps et Hermione glissa à plusieurs reprises.

Des lampes électriques couraient au dessus de leur tête alors qu'ils semblaient ne jamais s'arrêter de descendre. Ils avaient dû passer en dessous du niveau de l'eau car la pierre devint humide et verdâtre. Le froid grandissait et une odeur de renfermé les prenait à la gorge.

Plus Hermione avançait et plus elle se demandait quel genre de personne pouvait bien vouloir avoir un bar dans un endroit pareil. Elle jeta un regard à Draco. Le visage sombre, il semblait simplement résigné.

Enfin ils débouchèrent dans un hall de pierre vide avec une seule et unique porte. Hermione vit des runes gravées sur le chambranle. Elle aurait aimé s'y attarder mais Ron avait déjà ouvert la porte. Une vague de chaleur et de musique électronique se déversa sur eux. La basse était si forte qu'Hermione la sentait battre dans son corps comme un second cœur. Ron s'enfonça immédiatement dans la foule. Lui et Draco dépassaient tout le monde d'une bonne tête mais elle même fut vite submergée. Elle put cependant voir que ce club était d'une incroyable modernité. Lampes à ultraviolet, bar en inox et murs en béton coffré offraient un étrange contraste avec l'austérité du couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« Gabriel aime vivre avec son temps. » Hurla Ron à son oreille pour couvrir le bruit.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa alors sur l'homme à la table de mixage, tout au fond du club. Elle voyait que sa magie était différente. Au lieu de rayonner autour de lui comme celle de tous les sorciers, chez lui elle semblait faire exactement l'inverse et venir de l'extérieur pour se concentrer à l'intérieur de son corps. Il semblait la tirer directement de la masse de personnes qui se pressait et dansait en rythme sur le son de sa musique. Et à chaque beat, à chaque note électronique qu'il produisait, sa magie ondulait avec elle.

« Cet homme, c'est un moldu! S'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est Avicii je crois, répondit Ron en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Gabriel en est fou, il lui demande toujours de venir mixer dans son bar. »

Hermione était ébahie. Tant de choses avaient changé en cinq ans.

« Mais tu verra qu'il y a pas mal de moldus ici, continua Ron. Gabriel ne fait pas de distinction. Il s'occupe de nous, comme d'eux. »

« Et ils n'ont pas peur ? »

Ron éclata d'un grand rire.

« Peur ? Non, ils n'ont pas peur. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel moldu qui vient ici. Tiens regarde. »

Il pointa une grande femme assise à une table. Elle était entourée de plusieurs hommes qui la dévoraient des yeux. Encore une fois, Hermione voyait la magie couler dans le sens inverse de celui des sorciers.

« Elle, c'est Artémis. C'est une moldue et une sacrée chasseuse. »

« Elle chasse quoi ? »

« Un peu de tout. Loups garous, vampires, sorciers… Elle marche au contrat. »

Hermione considéra la femme. Elle ne portait qu'un pantalon et une brassière qui laissaient voir un corps musclé et recouvert de tatouages. Des centaines d'amulettes et de médailles pendaient de son cou et de ses poignets, Hermione les voyait briller dans l'obscurité.

« Elle a essayé avec moi, ricana Draco en se penchant à l'oreille d'Hermione. Elle a voulu me _chasser_. Mais ça ne s'est pas terminé de la façon qu'elle avait envisagé. »

« Dois-je en conclure que tu as refusé de la laisser remplir son contrat ? »

« C'est ça. Mais je l'ai dédommagé. » Artémis leva le visage et croisa le regard de Draco. Avec un sourire provocateur elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Hermione n'en demanda pas plus, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir en quoi exactement avait consisté ce dédommagement.

Ron avait repris sa traversée humaine, elle voyait sa tête rousse dépasser de toutes les autres, quelques mètres en avant. Draco la rattrapa et lui saisit la main.

Alors qu'ils fendaient la foule Hermione ne put ignorer que tout le monde s'écartait sur leur passage, fixant Draco dans un mélange de peur et de haine. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont ils le regardaient, elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient se jeter sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre.

Elle commença à écarter discrètement les pans de sa cape et de la main qui ne tenait pas celle de l'homme elle chercha le pommeau de son épée. Draco s'en aperçu et arrêta brusquement son geste.

« Tu veux te battre pour moi ? » Susurra-t-il à son oreille, un sourire insupportable aux lèvres.

« Bien sur, répondit-elle froidement. On a un marché, non ? »

Les gens continuaient de circuler en laissant un large espace vide entre eux et le couple. Hermione vit du coin de l'œil un homme qu'elle reconnu comme ayant été un Deatheater se passer un doigt menaçant sur la gorge en fixant Draco. Celui ci l'ignora superbement, trop occupé à détailler intensément le visage d'Hermione.

« Tu tuerais pour moi, Hermione ? »

« J'imagine… » Répondit-elle prudemment.

Il se pencha un peu plus, sa bouche frôlant la sienne. Elle voyait ses yeux se promener sur son visage alors qu'il essayait de se retenir de l'embrasser. Elle savait que ce baiser là serai différent. Différent car au milieu d'une foule qui les observait avidement. Si elle était reconnue, la nouvelle que le Résurrectionniste sortait avec l'ancienne héroïne de guerre que tout le monde croyait morte se rependrait comme une trainée de poudre.

« Bon, vous venez ! » Leur cria Ron qui était revenu sur ses pas.

Hermione en profita pour s'échapper lâchement et lui emboita le pas.

En chemin ils croisèrent plusieurs autres loups garous facilement identifiables à leur gigantesque carrure. Ron s'arrêtait pour en saluer certains, si bien qu'en vingt minutes ils n'avaient pas vraiment progressé.

« On peut avancer maintenant ! Brailla Draco qui perdait un peu plus son sang froid à chaque pas. Vous irez vous ronger un os plus tard ! » Par chance, aucun des loups n'entendit la fin de la phrase.

Ils reprirent leur avancée, Ron semblait viser un des salons privés dans le fond du club. Ils finirent par s'arrêter juste à côté d'une table remplie de vampires, pendant que Ron négociait leur passage avec un homme qui ne pouvait être qu'un demi géant. Il était irrémédiablement aussi grand qu'Hagrid et sa tête rasée frôlait le plafond.

Hermione, de son côté, surveillait les vampires du coin de l'œil. Une lueur rougeâtre brillait dans leurs prunelles mortes et leurs lèvres brillaient du sang qu'ils buvaient précieusement dans des coupes en argent.

Ils dévisageaient Hermione avec une telle insistance qu'elle crut que Draco allait se jeter à leur gorge. Il ne disait rien mais elle voyait sa magie rouler furieusement en lui.

Elle avait déjà vu des vampires. Pire, elle s'était déjà battue contre eux et ce n'était pas une expérience qu'elle tenait à revivre. Ils étaient incroyablement difficiles à éliminer et elle était heureuse que les grandes guerres des Carapates aient presque eu raison de leur race.

L'un des vampires leva sa coupe dans sa direction avec un sourire carnassier, dévoilant ses longues canines. Draco amorça un mouvement mais elle le retint. Ce n'était pas le moment de causer du grabuge. Par chance Ron semblait en avoir fini.

« Venez, on va pouvoir voir Gabriel. » Cria-t-il en leur faisant un signe de son immense main. Le géant fit un pas de côté pour les laisser passer.

La pièce était bien moins grande que le club principal. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde également. Un bar privé se tenait juste en face d'une gigantesque cheminée en acier qui courait sur toute la longueur du mur. Des gens étaient éparpillés sur des sofas design et un écran géant recouvrait le mur du fond. Quand ils entrèrent, tout le monde se tut et se figea. Tous sauf un homme. Hermione le vit se lever élégamment et leur faire face.

« Dehors, tout le monde. » Il n'avait pas élevé la voit et pourtant ses invités se levèrent et quittèrent le salon dans la seconde. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un jeune homme au visage poupin et aux belles boucles blondes qui s'attarda auprès de lui.

« Je te retrouve après, Louis. » lui susurra Gabriel. L'homme s'éloigna avec regret et referma la porte silencieusement derrière lui.

Devant eux se tenait Gabriel. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer. Il était immense, avec un corps d'athlète fin et élancé. Sa peau noire luisait sous la lumière des lampes. Il s'avança vers eux, d'une démarche souple et ils purent mieux voir son visage. Un visage si parfait qu'il ne pouvait pas être réel et encore moins humain. Il avait de long yeux en amande qui semblaient ne plus finir. Luisants, ils étaient profondément enfoncés au dessus de ses pommettes saillantes. Son nez était droit, parfait et sa bouche pulpeuse avait la sensualité des hommes noirs. Il ouvrit les bras en même temps que ses deux immenses ailes d'un blanc d'ivoire. Sa magie avait la couleur de l'or.

« Bienvenue chez moi. Je m'appelle Gabriel. » Sa voix, grave et profonde, la fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Elle ne parvenait cependant pas à discerner si c'était de plaisir ou de peur.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'eux, les dévisageant à tour de rôle.

« Eh bien, eh bien, murmura-t-il, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Le loup garou, le prince des morts et la petite princesse en fuite. »

Il continuait de tourner autour d'eux, les évaluant de ses yeux magnifiques. Ses immenses ailes s'étiraient au dessus de sa tête comme une auréole de duvet immaculé. Hermione pouvait voir qu'il les observait tous mais que son attention ne cessait de revenir à Draco. Il s'arrêta enfin devant lui, le dominant de quelques centimètres.

« Je rencontre enfin le Résurrectionniste… » Il semblait se délecter de prononcer ce mot alors qu'il approchait toujours un peu plus son visage de celui de Draco.

« Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi… charismatique, j'aurai mis un peu plus d'effort pour te capturer. »

Draco ne dit rien. Seule Hermione pouvait voir la tension qui l'habitait par les mouvements de sa magie.

Gabriel se figea un instant, comme s'il cherchait à écouter le silence.

« Et un puissant Occlumens, en plus de ça. » Il avait l'air absolument fasciné. Et absolument redoutable. Hermione devinait que son calme pouvait se transformer en ouragan ravageur à n'importe quel moment.

« Tu as raison, princesse, murmura Gabriel sans quitter Draco des yeux. Ron sait déjà qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me mettre en colère. » Il se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis heureux de te voir enfin libéré de cet horrible sortilège, Ron. Et comment se porte ta petite fauve ? Quel était son nom déjà ? Indiana ? Savais-tu, Hermione, que cette petite mal élevée avait provoqué une bagarre chez moi, juste sous mon nez ? Ron a prétendu que c'était de sa faute pour être puni à sa place. Quel homme galant, n'est ce pas ? »

« Certainement… » Répondit-elle, sur ses gardes. Il tournait autour de Ron à présent et Hermione se mit à redouter le moment où son tour viendrait.

« Bien sur, je savais déjà que ce n'était pas lui, mais je l'ai puni quand même. Qui suis-je pour me mêler des histoires de cœur ? »

Draco eut un reniflement dédaigneux à peine dissimulé. Les ailes de Gabriel s'agitèrent mais il ne dit rien.

« Tu veux savoir où est ta petite effrontée, c'est ça Ron ? »

« Oui, je veux aller la récupérer. »

« J'espère que tu en profitera pour mieux l'éduquer. Nous en discuterons tout à l'heure, mon ami. Pourquoi ne pas aller te chercher de quoi boire ? C'est moi qui offre. »

Ron comprit que Gabriel lui donnait congé et il quitta la pièce en lançant un regard encourageant à Hermione.

« Alors, revenons-en à toi, Draco. Savais-tu que mon patron est fâché après toi ? Très fâché Draco. » Il avait un ton badin mais Hermione ne s'y laissa pas prendre. La menace grondait sous chacun de ses mots.

« Et quand mon patron est fâché, reprit-il, _je_ suis fâché. »

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée Hermione chercha le pommeau de son épée, prête à dégainer.

« Il aime que les morts restent morts, vois-tu. Et toi, petit prince de la nuit, tu joue un peu trop avec ce qui ne t'appartient pas. » Draco ne disait toujours rien et regardait droit devant lui.

Gabriel cessa de tourner autour de lui et posa une main sur sa joue. Il caressait la bouche de Draco de son pouce, le passant lentement entre ses lèvres.

« Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? » Hemione sentait cependant qu'il avait déjà une idée sur la question.

Elle le vit alors se pencher, plaquer une main puissante sur la nuque blonde de Malfoy et embrasser sa bouche. Les deux puissantes ailes de l'ange se rabattirent sur eux, les enveloppant de plumes blanches et soyeuses. Hermione sentit toute la magie de son corps se hérisser à la vue de Draco se faisant embrasser par cet ange terrible. Ils formaient un couple magnifique, Draco était aussi blanc que Gabriel était noir et la force se lisait dans chacun de leur regard dur. Pourtant Gabriel avait ce quelque chose en plus qui faisait plier Draco devant lui. Une vie vielle de plusieurs millénaires sans doute. Mais même avec ça, Hermione s'attendait à voir Draco repousser l'ange. Pourtant il ne faisait rien. Il se laissait embrasser, le corps droit et figé.

Quand Gabriel mit fin au baiser, ses prunelles brillaient. Draco, lui, était aussi immobile qu'une statue et son regard était glacial.

« Ta princesse est un peu possessive... murmura Gabriel. Apparemment elle n'apprécie pas d'avoir à te partager avec moi. » Il ri doucement et baissa les yeux vers elle.

« Mais je peux très bien m'occuper de vous deux en même temps tu sais. » Il tendit la main et saisi le menton d'Hermione entre ses longs doigts noirs. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette discussion, elle vit Draco s'agiter.

« Merci mais sans façon, répliqua t-elle, le plus calmement et le plus poliment possible. »

« Alors ce sera une nuit en tête à tête mon petit prince. »

Hermione attendit. Elle attendit que Draco se révolte, dise qu'il n'en était pas question et qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir. Mais il ne disait, ne faisait toujours rien contre Gabriel.

L'ange baissa son visage parfait vers lui. Fermant les yeux il laissa ses lèvres sensuelles courir le long du cou de Draco.

« Tant de puissance… et tant de souffrance dans le même corps… »

« Ça suffit, coupa Hermione. Elle était en colère à présent. Une colère froide qui crépitait dans ses mains et ne demandait qu'a se décharger.

« Nous sommes venus chercher des informations. »

« Et il faut payer pour en avoir. Mais je suis heureux de vous apprendre que le corps de Draco me suffira. »

« Pas question, il est à moi. »

« Dans ce cas qu'offre tu en échange ? » Lui demanda Gabriel en se tournant vers elle.

Sous les yeux des deux hommes elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira un morceau de soie écarlate et le tendit à l'ange. Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de Draco.

Gabriel déplia précautionneusement le tissu et quelques instants plus tard il levait l'anneau dans la lumière pour mieux pouvoir l'observer.

« Le sceau de puissance du Résurrectionniste en personne. » Murmura-t-il.

Hermione vit Gabriel jeter un regard à Draco de sous ses longs cils noirs. Un moment elle cru que l'anneau ne serai pas suffisant et qu'il choisirait malgré tout de garder son prince noir avec lui.

« Et bien, mon cher Draco, dit-il enfin. Je crains qu'il ne faille remettre cette nuit à plus tard. Je vais me contenter de ceci… Il passa la bague à son doigt. Et de ta promesse de plus jamais créer d'inféris. »

Draco était blanc de rage. Mais Gabriel le fixait sans ciller.

« Très bien Gabriel, je ne créerai plus d'inféris. »

« Mais si, à tout hasard, il t'arrivai de transgresser cette promesse, sache que je te retrouverai où que tu sois. Et après m'être repu de ton corps comme je le désire, je te tuerai. »

Draco hocha la tête. Le visage de Gabriel se fendit soudainement d'un immense sourire.

« Je crois donc pouvoir répondre à vos questions à présent. » Il leur désigna une table dans une alcôve privatisée.

Une fois assis il claqua des mains et tous les invités qui avaient été chassés purent rentrer à nouveaux. Le son de la musique augmenta et la soirée, momentanément suspendue dans le salon privé, reprit son court normal. C'était si troublant qu'Hermione se demanda même un instant si toute la scène qu'elle venait de vivre avait été réelle.

« Je crois que notre ami a besoin d'un petit remontant.» L'ange noir fit un clin d'œil à Draco qui n'eut pas le moindre sourire.

Gabriel, tout à fait imperméable à l'ambiance tendue qui régnait autour de la table, leur versa trois verres fumants de whiskey pur feu avant de lever le sien.

« Je lève mon verre à mes deux nouveaux amis ! » Mais Draco avait avalé le sien et s'en resservait déjà un autre.

Hermione trempa le bout de ses lèvres dedans et le reposa immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas avalé une goute d'alcool depuis plus de cinq ans. Alors même une simple bière au beurre aurait eu raison d'elle. Gabriel déploya ses larges ailes, tout à fait à l'aise.

« Dites-moi donc ce qui vous amène. » Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui semblait avoir perdu la capacité de parler pour le reste de ses jours.

« Tu sais qui je suis, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu es Hermione Granger. La sœur d'arme du Survivant et de notre cher loup garou.»

Hermione lui jeta un regard circonspect.

« Et tu dissimule l'épée de Gryffondor sous ta cape. Celle là même avec laquelle tu as sérieusement envisagé de me faire sauter la tête il n'y a pas de ça vingt minutes.»

Draco lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

« Je sais tout ça petite sorcière, parce que je suis le Légilimens le plus puissant au monde. Ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui peuvent résister à mon pouvoir. » Il fixait Draco avec un mélange de désir et d'agacement.

« Alors c'est naturel que je sache tout, reprit-il. Ou presque. »

« Dans ce cas peux tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai été enfermé pendant si longtemps et par qui ? »

« Pourquoi ? L'ange ricana. C'est évident, ils voulaient créer un Obscurius. En vérité ils _ont_ créé un Obscurius. »

« Les Obscurius sont toujours des enfants et ils meurent rongés de l'intérieur par leur propre magie, coupa Hermione. Je ne suis ni enfant, ni morte. »

« Tu n'es pas morte parce que, notre prince noir ici présent, aspire ta magie. Sinon tu le serai depuis longtemps. »

Hermione échangea un regard avec Draco.

« Ce n'était donc pas un hasard s'ils l'ont traqué et jeté dans ma cellule. »

« C'était un gros risque cependant, intervint Draco qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa langue et sa mauvaise humeur. Tout le monde savait que l'on se détestait. On aurait très bien pu s'entretuer et réduire le travail de cinq ans à néant. »

« Tu n'aurai jamais pu la tuer, les Obscurius sont bien trop puissants. »

« Elle, elle aurait pu me détruire par contre. »

« Et tu sais comme moi que personne ne t'aurai regretté. » Trancha Gabriel. Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« Si tu étais mort, reprit l'ange, il aurait fallu qu'ils trouvent une autre solution pour la garder en vie et la contrôler. Compliqué mais pas impossible. Tu fais une arme magnifique. » Ajouta t-il en se tournant vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione ne dit rien pendant un long moment et les deux hommes continuèrent de boire leur whiskey en silence.

« Pourquoi moi. Pourquoi m'avoir choisi, moi ? »

« Pour ta puissance. Tout le monde savait que tu étais la sorcière la plus douée de ta génération. »

« Peut être, convint-elle. Mais choisir quelqu'un déjà du côté des forces du mal aurait simplifié les choses non ? Un volontaire facile à contrôler. »

« On ne transforme pas un volontaire en Obscurius Hermione, répliqua Draco. Il faut le briser, le faire souffrir pour y parvenir. Surtout un adulte déjà formé. Un volontaire n'aurait jamais pu atteindre ton niveau de désespoir justement parce que c'est lui qui l'aurait choisi. Et plus tu es désespéré, plus tu sera puissant. »

« C'est la première raison, intervint Gabriel. La seconde, c'est qu'ils voulaient tout simplement quelqu'un de l'opposition. »

« Mais si les Deatheaters m'ont capturé… »

« Qui a dit que c'était le côté des forces du mal qui t'avait faite prisonnière ? »

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Mais.. non. C'est impossible que ce soit nous. »

« Je ne sais pas qui tu entends par _nous_ mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que l'idée ne venait absolument pas des forces du mal. Voldemort n'a même jamais su que tu étais captive. Une fausse source lui avait fait croire à ta mort. Ils voulaient que personne ne te recherche afin de mener leur travail à bien sans que rien ne se mette en travers de leur chemin. »

« Mais pourquoi cherchent-ils à me tuer s'ils ont besoin de moi pour la contrôler ? Demanda Draco. Quel est l'intérêt de risquer de tout compromettre en nous faisant nous rencontrer pour après essayer de nous séparer ? »

« Tout simplement parce que ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnes. Il y a eu une fuite. Des gens ont appris l'existence du projet Obscurius et tentent de l'empêcher. Ils savent qu'Hermione est bien trop puissante à présent pour pouvoir s'en prendre à elle directement. Alors ils essaient d'éliminer son protecteur. Toi. »

« Il a raison, concéda Hermione. Sans toi je suis vulnérable, Draco. Sans toi pour me protéger, pour prendre ma magie, ils auront juste à attendre que je me consume moi même. »

Draco fixa sombrement le visage de l'ange.

« Qu'attendent-ils de nous Gabriel ? Que veulent-ils qu'Hermione accomplisse ? »

« Pas juste Hermione, murmura Gabriel. Mais vous deux. Ce n'est pas un hasard non plus s'ils ont choisi deux personnes des camps opposés. »

« Ils veulent que l'ont puisse contrôler le plus de monde possible, conjectura Draco. »

« Ou en _massacrer_ le plus possible, à vous de voir. Vous êtes les monstres qu'ils ont créé. Les armes parfaites pour débarrasser la grande Bretagne de sont fléau. Le prince et la princesse élus pour régner sur ce pays en perdition.» Hermione commençait à se sentir mal maintenant.

« Vous avez franchis avec succès chacune des étapes qu'ils avaient planifié pour vous. La transformation de la sorcière en Obscurius, ton arrivée Draco, qui lui a permit de commencer à exercer ses pouvoirs ainsi que ta capacité à contenir sa magie et à la garder en vie malgré la force qui la ronge. Votre interdépendance l'un a l'autre. »

Gabriel les observa par dessus le verre de son whiskey.

« À deux, vous êtes plus puissants. À deux, vous pouvez faire de grandes choses. »

Draco lui lança un regard aigu.

« Qui ? Qui aurait assez de pouvoir et d'organisation pour avoir monter un tel plan ? »

Gabriel lui lança un regard amusé.

« Le grand Concile, qui d'autres ? »

« C'est impossible, coupa Hermione. Le grand Concile a été dissous juste après la défaite de Grindelwald. Il était d'ailleurs la seule raison de sa création. »

« Non. La seule raison de sa création était de contrôler le secret, comme toujours, expliqua Gabriel. C'est l'unique loi absolue du monde des sorciers. Celle pour laquelle tout est permis. »

Draco hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai. Et le secret commence largement à s'éventer ici. Ne serait-ce que dans ce bar on trouve plusieurs dizaines de moldus. C'est bien la preuve que nous ne parvenons plus à nous dissumuler. »

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant aux moldus, Gabriel ?" Lui demanda Hermione, curieuse.

« Pour moi, sorciers ou Moldus, c'est du pareil au même. Vous êtes tous des humains. Des mortels. Il eut un sourire entendu. Une sous espèce en somme. Mais au combien divertissante dans mes millénaires d'immortalité. »

Draco soupira.

« Et si on en revenait au sujet qui nous intéresse ? » L'ange noir lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Ils viennent tout juste de voter la fermeture des frontières, si vous voulez savoir. Plus aucuns sorciers ne pourra sortir du pays, ni y rentrer. »

« Mais qui fait parti de ce Concile ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Berlin, Budapest, Paris, Dublin, Moscou et Londres. »

« Paris… murmura Hermione. J'ai été capturée en France. »

Gabriel hocha la tête.

« Aliénor, la première ministre Française, est la principale instigatrice de ce projet. Avec Londres, bien sur. » Hermione était dégoutée. Elle sentait la nausée la prendre à la gorge.

« C'est un peu drastique, non ? Intervint Draco. Même du temps de Grindelwald ils n'ont jamais fermé les frontières. »

« Ils ont bien failli. C'est ce qui se serait passé si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu. »

« Tout de même, insista Draco. »

« Ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez tous les deux c'est qu'il n'y a pas que la grande Bretagne en jeu. Moscou menace d'intervenir. Ils utilisent votre situation chaotique comme excuse. On sait déjà que la Pologne et la Hongrie se rallieront à eux. Peut-être même l'Allemagne. Et les américains ne le tolèreront pas. Ça ferait d'eux une bien trop grande puissance magique. La France ne peut se permettre d'être prise entre les deux. Et la grande Bretagne encore moins. Aliénor fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour éviter un conflit ouvert. C'est une grande sorcière mais elle ne pourra pas résister éternellement à la pression. Vous êtes sa dernière chance. »

« Qui connaît l'existence du projet Obscurius ? » Questionna Draco.

« Le Concile au complet. »

« Dans ce cas la trahison peut venir de n'importe lequel d'entre eux, grogna Draco. Voir même de notre bord. »

« Il se peut aussi très bien qu'il n'y ait pas qu'un comploteur mais plusieurs. » Ajouta Hermione. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel.

« Non, je ne le sais pas, répondit-il dans un éclat de rire. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses ,sorcière. »

Un long silence s'en suivit.

« Je ne vois qu'une solution, reprit Hermione. Il faut les laisser nous utiliser. Faire ce pour quoi nous avons été créé. »

« Et en mourir ? Ricana Draco. C'est ça que tu veux Hermione ? »

« Les traitres vont essayer de nous tuer de toute façon. La seule chance qu'il nous reste c'est d'achever la mission avant qu'ils n'y parviennent. »

« Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, tu vas quand même suivre gentiment leurs pancartes et les laisser te conduire jusque dans ta tombe ? »

« La dernière chose que je veux Draco Malfoy, c'est d'avoir subi tout ça pour rien. Je suis condamnée de toute façon et tu le sais. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

« Arrête Draco. Un jour ou l'autre ma magie me tuera. Il suffirait que nous soyons séparés ne serait-ce que quelques malheureux jours pour que je me consume. Peux-tu me promettre que tu sera toujours à mes côtés ? C'est impossible. »

« Si, je peux te le promettre. » Hermione regarda son visage déterminé et secoua la tête avec tristesse.

« C'est impossible Draco, répéta-t-elle. Nous serons fatalement séparés un jour ou l'autre, que ce soit contre notre volonté ou pas. Alors que veux tu que je fasse ? Que je m'assoie par terre pour bouder en attendant de me faire assassiner ? »

« Je ne savais pas que se ruer la tête la première dans une mission suicide était vraiment un meilleur choix. » Trancha Draco.

« Je trouve que si. J'ai fais ça toute ma vie. »

Gabriel couvait Hermione des yeux.

« Je t'aime bien aussi, princesse. Je vais décidément beaucoup regretter de ne pas vous avoir eu dans mon lit, tous les deux. » Draco lui lança un regard noir.

« Voilà qui devrait clore la discussion. » Asséna t-il. Il se leva et Hermione fit de même.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à son anneau qui entourait à présent l'annulaire de Gabriel.

« J'en prendrai soin, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il de sa voix profonde. Ça me fera un souvenir de toi. »

Draco se détourna et suivit Hermione qui s'éloignait déjà, ravie de quitter la magnifique et inquiétante présence de Gabriel.

« Et envoyez-moi le loup quand vous le verrez. » Leur lança l'ange alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte du salon.

Draco agita sa main sans se retourner.

Quand ils rejoignirent le club principal, l'ambiance était montée d'un cran. Hermione voyait Avicii mixer au milieu d'une marée humaine qui sautait d'un même mouvement collectif.

« Je vais au bar ! » Lui cria Draco.

« Quoi !? » Hurla Hermione à son tour. Mais il avait déjà disparu.

Toute seule au milieu de cette foule, elle se sentait incroyablement vulnérable. Elle rabattit son profond capuchon sur sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la regarde. Ron surgit alors entre deux harpies. Soulagée, elle lui fit un grand signe de la main.

« Draco n'est pas avec toi ? Lui cria-t-il dans l'oreille.

« Je crois qu'il est allé chercher à boire. »

Il sembla déçu de sa réponse et elle l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu savais que Gabriel essaierait de le mettre dans son lit, n'est ce pas ? »

Ron prit un air coupable peu convainquant.

« Honnêtement ce n'est pas le pire qui pouvait lui arriver. » Hermione lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Il y a des hommes qui tueraient pour passer une nuit avec Gabi et je suis à peu prés sûr que certain l'ont vraiment fait. Comme ce type, Louis. Il me fout la chaire de poule avec son petit sourire qui… »

« Ne change pas de sujet ! Coupa Hermione. Tu aurais pu le prévenir. »

« Il ne serait jamais venu si je l'avais fait. » De ça, elle n'en était pas si sûr. La silhouette figée de Draco se laissant embrasser par Gabriel flottait en permanence dans sa tête.

« Écoute, ça aurait pu être pire, reprit Ron en retrouvant son sérieux. Moi, pour me punir, il m'a fait sa spécialité. »

« C'est à dire ? » Grogna Hermione, prête à tout sauf à se montrer compatissante.

« On est allé dehors. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et on s'est envolé. J'ai cru qu'on avait presque atteint la lune quand il s'est enfin décidé à s'arrêter. Et là, il m'a lâché. »

« Quoi ! » S'exclama Hermione, horrifiée. Et comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas mort ?! »

« Oh, je l'aurais été si je n'avais pas été un loup garou. J'ai réussi à me transformer avant de toucher le sol. Ce dont je ne suis pas peu fier si tu veux mon avis. Je commençais tout juste à me contrôler à cette époque. »

« Tu n'a pas était blessé du tout ? »

« Si. La moitié de mes os étaient brisés. Ça a prit plusieurs semaines pour qu'ils se ressoudent, même avec la guérison accélérée des loups. » La bouche d'Hermione était plissée de dégout.

« Quel emplumé, se renfrogna t-elle. Ce type est effroyable. »

Ron, qui était en train de boire une gorgée de bière au beurre, avala de travers et en recracha la moitié par le nez, hilare.

« Aaah, Hermione. Il n'y a que toi pour traiter un ange immortel d'emplumé!» Mais Elle n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

« Tout ça pour cette louve qui t'a laissé te faire punir à sa place. »

« Si Gabriel ne m'avait pas attrapé avant, c'est elle qui m'aurait foutu une raclée pour avoir interrompu sa bagarre. » Il eut un sourire ravi.

« Elle m 'a toujours détesté. » Ajouta-t-il joyeusement.

Hermione ne dit rien. Ça devait être des choses de loups que seul eux comprenaient.

« Et comment ça se fait que toi tu n'ai pas payé pour tes informations ? »

« Mais j'ai payé, rigola t-il. Je vous ai amené, Draco et toi. » Hermione lui lança un regard assassin.

« Et bien maintenant que tu m'as vendu tu peux aller retrouver ton cher Gabi. Il t'attend pour te donner tes renseignements si chèrement gagnés. »

« Il va savoir que tu le traite d'emplumé, lui fit-il remarqué avec amusement, choisissant d'ignorer sa mauvaise humeur. Il me tarde de voir sa tête quand il s'en rendra compte. Je vais y penser très fort quand je serai avec lui. »

« M'en fou. »

Ron disparu et une fois encore elle se retrouva seule. Elle cherchait la magie de Draco des yeux lorsqu'un homme vint l'aborder. Vu sa carrure c'était clairement un loup. Elle le reconnu pour l'avoir vu saluer Ron un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« C'est bien toi l'amie de Weasley ? » Il se pencha pour essayer de voir son visage dans l'ombre de son capuchon.

« Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais t'offrir un verre. » Il avait le même sourire solaire que Ron et une épaisse tignasse d'un noir de jais.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que tu ais vraiment envie de ça. »

« Et pourquoi ? » S'étonna-t-il, sans se démonter.

« J'ai déjà tué des loups. » Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle cherchait à le faire fuir. Peut être se sentait-elle trop monstrueuse après les choses qu'elle venait d'apprendre de la bouche de Gabriel pour pouvoir continuer à entretenir des conversations avec des gens normaux. Enfin, presque normaux.

Le loup paraissait loin d'être choqué cependant et il posa des yeux brillants sur elle.

« Moi aussi j'ai tué des loups, répondit-il gaiement. Là question est plutôt, comment est ce qu'une petite fille comme toi a t-elle pu venir à bout de monstres tel que moi ? Tu fais la largeur de mon bras ! »

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix. Il semblait juste très fier de lui même et de son statut de bête sauvage.

« Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir. » La voix d'Hermione était calme mais il du sentir sa tension car il redevint sérieux.

« Tu ne veux pas enlever ce capuchon ? » Il tendit son immense main aux ongles noirs de terre vers elle.

Ce fut le moment que Draco choisit pour réapparaitre.

Il surgit subitement dans son dos et repoussa violement le bras de l'homme. Hermione lui jeta un regard éberlué mais il ne le vit pas. Il fixait avec une colère froide le type devant lui.

« Ne la touche pas ou je te tue. »

Il avait beau faire trois fois la largeur de Draco, le loup battit en retraite. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Draco.

« Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! » S'exclama t-elle.

« Tout. Et toi, tu sera gentille de ne pas oublier que tu es à moi, asséna-t-il, pas plus perturbé que ça par la colère de la femme. Personne ne te touche, sauf moi. »

« Il allait juste se prendre une décharge et puis c'est tout. Je n'appartiens à personne, Draco ! »

Il la considéra un moment froidement avant de se baisser vers elle. Elle était si petite et lui si grand qu'il devait presque se plier en deux pour pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

« Et pendant qu'on y est, arrête de sourire devant les autres hommes. Tu es si belle quand tu le fais que je pourrais en crever. »

Et il s'éloigna, la plantant au milieu de la foule pour la seconde fois.

* * *

Quelques petites explications...

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, Les animaux fantastiques n'étaient pas encore sorti. J'avais déjà commencé à écrire et developer ce que j'ai appelé la malédiction d'Ariana, qui c'est avéré être en fait un obscurius dans le film. J'ai donc repris le terme dans ce chapitre. Je trouvais que ce qui était arrivé à Ariana était très intéressant et troublant, j'avais vraiment envie de creuser la question dans ma fic. Hermione devait souffrir du même mal. Ce qui la rendrai à la fois puissante et dangereuse. Pour elle comme, pour les autres. Une arme que les sorciers convoiteraient. Bref, c'est pas mal ce qui se passe dans le film aussi avec Credence. Je ne sais pas encore si je suis contente des similitudes ou pas mais de toute façon, je ne peux pas y faire grand chose :-)

Ce chapitre était assez long. J'ai tout donné pour vous cette semaine car je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire avant début janvier. J'avais dans l'idée de faire un chapitre spécial Noel mais je n'aurai jamais le temps de l'écrire à temps! Alors tant pis. Gabriel m'a pris toute mon énergie!

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et le personnage de Gabriel.

Ps: Certains reconnaitront peut-être le clin d'oeil au manga namaikizakari. Et bien évidement Avicii. ;-)

À très vite tout le monde et bonne fête!


	14. Imperium

Me voilà de retour!

Dur dur de ne pas écrire tout ce temps.

Je voulais vous dire que mon titre change définitivement pour "La complainte des monstres."

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Où est Malfoy ? »

« Il surveille que personne ne m'approche depuis un recoin sombre, j'imagine. » Répondit Hermione d'une voix morne.

Elle et Ron s'étaient éloignés le plus possible de la foule et du bruit assourdissant. Elle vit Ron hocher la tête, un air satisfait sur le visage

« Par Merlin, tu ne vas pas en être content en plus ? Il devient franchement possessif. »

« La seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai pas encore sauté à la gorge c'est parce qu'il est censé assurer ta protection. Alors je ne vais pas le bouffer parce qu'il le fait. » Hermione l'observa longuement, le visage fermé.

« Tu sais que tu es franchement agaçant quand tu te mets à raisonner logiquement comme ça ? »

« C'est bien, tu comprends maintenant un peu ce qu'Harry et moi avons dû subir en ta compagnie. » Elle se renfrogna.

« Mais que veux-tu, reprit-il, plus joyeux. C'est à cause d'Indiana. Il fallait bien qu'un de nous deux ait un comportement d'adulte et ce n'est pas elle qui allait s'y coller. »

« Elle est si immature que ça ? »

« C'est une catastrophe. Une vraie gamine. » Il eut un sourire éblouissant.

« Tu l'adores. » Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation. Ron respirait le bonheur dés qu'il parlait d'elle. Cette fille semblait au diapason de ce qu'elle même était et pourtant Ron l'aimait, ça crevait les yeux.

« J'imagine. Mais ce n'est pas de tout repos, concéda-t-il. Il faut la surveiller en permanence sinon elle se fourre dans le pétrin dés que j'ai le dos tourné. Même Aimeric a commencé à regretter de l'avoir mordu. »

Hermione vit Ron jeter un regard mauvais vers la foule. Elle suivit son regard. Un homme était accoudé au bar lustré, en compagnie de deux autres loups. Ils avaient tous les mêmes épaules larges, le même corps disproportionné que Ron. Mais ils étaient bien plus âgés et leur apparence plus soignée. Leurs cheveux étaient propres et coiffés et Hermione était certaine que si elle s'approchait, elle ne verrait pas de terre sous leurs ongles alors qu'ils tenaient une chope de bière entre leurs grandes mains.

« C'est lui, Aimeric ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le plus vieux. Que fait-il ici ? »

« Sais pas. » Répondit Ron, le corps s'agitant légèrement sous les tremblements inconscients de ses muscles. Il semblait se retenir difficilement de ne pas se ruer sur les trois hommes.

« Surement rien de bon. Mais je ne peux pas les attaquer ici. Si Gabriel m'attrape dans une nouvelle bagarre il s'arrangera pour que je ne retombe pas sur mes pattes, cette fois. »

« Il t'a donné des informations sur Indiana ? »

« Oui, elle est confinée à la mine. C'est là que nous avons été dressé. J'imagine qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je cherche à la récupérer. »

Hermione jeta un nouveau regard aux hommes.

« Et qui sont les autres ? »

« Kaan, un autre dresseur, et Edward, un volontaire. » Il continuait de leur lancer des regards noirs et Hermione était presque étonnée qu'ils ne ressentent pas la brulure des yeux de Ron sur leur nuque.

« Ils sont venus avec plusieurs jeunes loups ce soir. On serait assez nombreux pour les massacrer. » Une expression redoutable se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il imaginait tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à ses anciens maitres.

« Mais ne sont-ils pas tous sous Imperium ? » S'étonna Hermione.

« Les dresseurs sont venus avec des volontaires qui ne sont pas sous imperium et ils sont presque aussi retords et cruels qu'eux. Mais ils ont amené aussi de nouvelles recrues comme moi. Des gars qui ont été mordus de force et entraînés pour tuer sur leurs ordres. Il jeta un regard sur la foule. J'en ai compté six ou sept ce soir ici. C'est eux que tu m'as vu saluer. Mais ils sont tous sous impérium. J'ai essayé de leur faire dire pourquoi ils étaient là ce soir et si nombreux mais le sortilège les oblige à garder le silence. ils ne peuvent rien me révéler." Ron prit un air songeur.

"Si seulement ils n'étaient pas sous imperium on pourrait massacrer les dresseurs et leurs volontaires et.… » La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge alors qu'il regardait Hermione avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Hermione !... Il faut que tu les libères du sortilège! Il faut que tu les libères de l'imperieum comme tu l'as fais pour moi ! » Elle eut un rire bref, presque hystérique.

« Tu oublis qu'il a presque fallu que je te découpe en morceaux avec l'épée de Gryffondor pour ça ! »

« Oui, on va faire pareil avec eux. » Il était sérieux. Elle le regarda un moment, silencieuse.

« Je ne pense pas que ça fonctionnera Ron, dit-elle enfin. Tu étais déjà grandement affaibli quand je t'ai blessé avec l'épée de Gryffondor, le sortilège d'imperium ne devait déjà tenir plus qu'à un fil, comme ta vie. » Elle jeta un regard à deux jeunes loups qui s'interpelaient bruyamment, deux tables plus loin.

« Et eux, ils sont franchement en pleine forme. » Lui fit-elle remarquer en les pointant du pouce.

« Non, je suis certain que tu peux y arriver. » Son regard était fiévreux. Il était si enthousiaste qu'il s'était déjà levé à moitié de son siège. Hermione lui saisit le bras par reflexe et Ron reçut une puissante décharge. Elle retira immédiatement sa main.

« Pardon, marmonna-t-elle. Tu vois, tu me fais trop confiance. Je pourrais les tuer. Tu ne comprends pas. » Il se rassit lentement, douché dans son élan.

« Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas Hermione, répliqua froidement Ron tout en massant son bras endoloris. Tu pourras nous faire subir la pire des horreurs que ce ne sera toujours rien par rapport à la torture qu'on nous a fait vivre. Ce ne sera rien par rapport à ce qu'on nous force à faire. Et même sans ça, je sais qu'ils préfèreraient prendre le risque de crever s'il y avait la moindre chance que l'imperium soit levé et qu'ils puissent être enfin libre. »

Hermione resta silencieuse en fixant Ron. Son visage était grave. Ce n'était plus le jeune loup chahuteur qu'elle regardait mais l'homme torturé. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« En admettant que j'accepte, comment compterais-tu t'y prendre ? Il y a toujours Aimeric, Kaan et Edward. Et les autres volontaires. Ils ne vont pas nous laisser faire tranquillement pendant qu'on lève les sortilèges de leur meute. Ils savent que c'était Draco et moi dans la clairière, j'en suis sure. Ils doivent nous surveiller en ce moment même. »

Ron sourit, il savait que si elle abordait le côté pratique de la question c'est qu'il avait déjà gagné.

« Le mieux serait de s'occuper des loups un par un, afin que les dresseurs ne se rendent pas compte de leur absence. Ils sont obligés de faire des rondes à l'extérieur chacun leur tour, on pourrait en profiter quand ils sont dehors pour essayer de lever le sortilège. Aimeric ne se rendra compte de rien. Il ne s'attendra surement pas ce qu'on tente une chose pareille. Je connais les limites de l'imperium, ils me l'ont infligé à moi aussi: on ne peut rien révéler de nos missions, ni de notre localisation. On ne peut pas attaquer nos dresseurs, ni aucuns des volontaires et on ne doit pas s'enfuir. Mais ils n'ont jamais précisé qu'on ne doit pas laisser quelqu'un essayer de lever notre sortilège d'imperium. » Ron semblait très content de lui. Hermione hocha la tête, nerveuse. Ron se leva.

« Attends. Cette fois elle se retint de le toucher. Tu dois bien leur dire que je ne promets rien. »

« Oui, oui. » Et il s'empressa de filer. Elle le vit s'assoir à la table où les loups qu'elle avait observés plus tôt étaient installés et se pencher immédiatement vers eux.

Draco se laissa alors tomber à la place que Ron venait de quitter. Hermione ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua d'observer les loups qui lui jetaient régulièrement des regards alors que Ron parlait précipitamment à leurs oreilles.

« Pourquoi ai-je la terrible impression que quelque chose se trame ? » Commenta Draco, laconique.

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Tu sais, tu devrais leur dire de carrément venir s'assoir à notre table, sinon Aimeric et Kaan risque de ne pas comprendre que leur ancienne recrue tente de fomenter une mutinerie juste sous leur nez. »

Il pouvait vraiment se montrer franchement agaçant quand il le voulait. Particulièrement quand il avait raison.

« Que propose tu alors ? » Rétorqua-t-elle froidement en se tournant enfin vers lui.

« Dire à Ron d'être plus discret. Ne t'inquiètes pas, princesse. J'ai la chose en main.»

Il se leva comme une flèche et se dirigea droit sur Ron qu'il saisit par le col et renversa de sa chaise. Les deux autres loups se levèrent d'un bond, prêts à défendre leur congénère. Mais Malfoy ne frappa pas Ron. Il se contenta de le plaquer sur le mur derrière lui tout en le secouant comme un prunier, ce qui en soit n'était pas un mince exploit, même pour un homme aussi grand que Malfoy. Mais Hermione savait qu'il lui parlait en même temps. Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger rapidement, toutes proches de l'oreille de Ron. Enfin il le lâcha et cracha au sol, à ses pieds, sous les regards outrés des loups. Un instant plus tard il avait regagné sa place prés d'elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Message reçu. » Lâcha-t-il en s'écrasant sur la banquette.

« J'imagine que je devrais me montrer reconnaissante que tu ne lui ais pas lancé ton poing dans la figure. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Question de crédibilité, concéda-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas aller gentiment papoter avec eux juste sous les yeux des dresseurs. Ça aurait paru quatre fois plus louche.»

« Puis -je savoir de quoi il retourne maintenant ? »

« Ron veut que je brise leur sortilège d'Imperium. » Lâcha-t-elle tout à traque. Elle évita son regard qu'elle sentait rivé sur elle.

« Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? » Demanda-t-il, froidement. Cette fois il n'y avait plus de sarcasme ni de rire ironique dans sa voix. Il était furieux.

« Aucune idée, avoua-t-elle, toujours sans oser le regarder. Mais on est censé sauver le monde, tu te rappelle ? » Elle sentit les mains fraiches de Draco enserrer son visage et l'obliger à lui faire face.

Son expression était indéchiffrable alors qu'il baissait ses yeux de glace entre ses longs cils blonds sur elle.

« Et si je ne veux pas sauver le monde ? Si je ne veux sauver que toi ? »

« Alors tu peux m'aider à rassembler cette belle petite meute de loups, car quoi que tu en dises, ce soir j'ai des sortilèges d'Imperium à lever. Ma guerre commence ici. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si confiante tout à coup. Mais la présence de Draco à nouveau près d'elle la rassurait. Il lui donnait de la force.

Il la regardait toujours sans rien dire, visiblement partagé entre l'envie de la jeter sur son épaule pour l'éloigner le plus vite possible de son projet stupide ou de rester ici et de la laisser lui demander de l'aide.

« Ils vont souffrir pendant le procédé si cela peut te convaincre. » Précisa-t-elle, en espérant le dérider un peu.

Mais il ne rît pas, sa bouche ne tressaillit même pas. Il continuait de la fixer douloureusement. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il avait peur de la perdre. Peur plus pour lui que pour elle sans doute, mais peur quand même.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien Draco, souffla-t-elle. Je suis avec toi. » Il libéra enfin son visage.

« J'espère au moins que tu réalises tout le paradoxe de cette phrase. » Lança-t-il, glacial.

Elle ne se laissa pas embobiner. Avec Draco les joutes rhétoriques se finissaient toujours bien pour lui et mal pour elle.

« Donc, tu m'aides ? »

« Évidemment, lâcha-t-il froidement. On doit sauver le monde, non ?

« Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de te voir repousser dans ses limites un jeune loup garou. »

« C'est pourquoi tu ne viendras pas avec moi, Draco. » Il la dévisagea durement.

« Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je vais te laisser faire ça toute seule ? »

« Écoute, Aimeric va se douter de quelque chose si on disparait tous les deux, tu le sais très bien. »

« Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule avec une bande de loups garous instables. » S'entêta-t-il.

« Il va bien falloir car c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu dois faire diversion pendant ce temps. Tu y arriveras ?»

Il lui lança un regard condescendant.

« Évidemment. »

« Parfait, conclu Hermione et elle se leva avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Je retrouve Ron. On se rejoint… plus tard. »

« Laisse-moi ta cape avant. » Hermione s'en défit sans le questionner. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de lui demander quel était son projet, tout simplement parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour couvrir ses arrières. _Confiance_. Un nouveau paradoxe sans aucun doute.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner, de mauvaise humeur. Il devait faire diversion, et cette diversion s'appelait Artémis.

Hermione rejoignit discrètement Ron qui attendait près de l'entrée et se dissimula derrière son immense carrure.

« On y va, Benjamin se porte volontaire pour le premier essai. » Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au loup qu'elle reconnu sans surprise. C'était l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui l'avait abordé plus tôt. Il lui jeta un sourire éblouissant.

« On dirait que tu cherche vraiment à te faire tuer toi, ce soir. » Lui lança Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si c'est par toi, je suis prêt à subir n'importe quoi. » Il lui effleura la joue du bout de sa grosse patte sale…. Et reçu une décharge.

« Ouch! »

« Je t'avais prévenu, Benjamin. » Grogna Ron, sévère.

« Je voulais être certain que tu n'exagérais pas. » Rétorqua le loup tout en sourire et dents blanches.

« Pas trop déçu j'espère ? Ironisa Hermione.

« Je suis conquis. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as de la chance que Draco soit occupé ailleurs. » Elle le chercha automatiquement des yeux et l'aperçu en pleine conversation avec ce qui semblait être elle même. Hermione ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait mais il s'était enveloppé de sa propre cape et avait rabattu le capuchon comme elle même l'avait fait plus tôt. Une bonne diversion, Aimeric la penserait toujours dans le bar avec Draco.

« On sort. » Leur intima Ron qui attendait que l'attention des dresseurs soit accaparée ailleurs. Il les poussa légèrement vers la sortie.

Hermione suivait l'immense silhouette de Benjamin qui montait l'escalier étroit en frôlant les parois des deux bords de ses larges épaules. Lui et Ron montaient les marches par volée de cinq.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre surdimensionné moi ! » S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit un énième soupir d'impatience dans son dos.

Ils débouchèrent dans la nuit noire et rejoignirent le couvert des bois. Un autre loup les attendait déjà. Il était grand, évidemment, mais aussi très jeune. Quinze, peut-être seize ans. Hermione regarda ses tâches de rousseurs et ses cheveux blond. Elle ne voulait pas torturer un enfant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil désemparé à Ron mais ce fut Benjamin qui prit la parole.

« Tu va te faire la main sur moi d'abord. On verra après pour Émile. »

« Hey ! Protesta l'intéressé. Je peux aussi bien encaisser que toi, Benji. »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, coupa Hermione un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. Veux tu mourir ce soir, Émile ? Car c'est peut-être ce qui t'attend. »

« Ron te fait confiance, alors moi aussi. » Répondit le jeune loup, sans se démonter.

« Grosse erreur. Ron ne sait rien tout simplement parce que moi non plus. » Hermione retira l'épée de son fourreau. Elle brilla sous la lumière de la lune, tranchant entre elle et les loups une frontière redoutable.

« Cet idiot est prêt à en subir les conséquences avant toi, continua-t-elle en désignant Benjamin de la pointe de sa lame. Alors regarde et vois ce qui t'attend, jeune loup. »

Il lui lança un regard troublé. Ce n'était pas juste une jeune femme qui faisait la moitié de sa taille qu'il fixait, mais une redoutable sorcière, aguerrie par plusieurs années de combat. Elle fit tournoyer l'épée dans le silence et trancha l 'épaule de Benjamin. Il se recula et gémit, plus de surprise que de douleur. Le sang perla sur la peau brune avant qu'il n'y applique sa grande main. La coupure était superficielle cependant et le sang cessa de couler presque aussitôt.

« Pourquoi êtes vous ici ce soir ? » Lui demanda précipitamment Ron.

Benjamin ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le sortilège lui nouait toujours la langue. Elle vit ses traits se durcir. Toutes traces de rire ou de plaisanterie s'était évaporé de son visage.

« Recommence, lui ordonna t-il. N'ais pas peur de me faire du mal, sorcière. Je veux être libre. » Ils échangèrent un long regard. Plus que tout autre chose elle pouvait comprendre ça. La captivité avait plus d'un visage.

« Alors tiens-toi prêt le loup, rétorqua-t-elle. » Et presque immédiatement il reçu un second coup.

Elle avait visé son torse cette fois et le tissu de sa veste se fendit d'une épaule à l'autre. Elle put voir ses muscles contractés trembler et sa peau désormais à nue se couvrir de sang. Il tomba à genoux et ne put empêcher un gémissement de souffrance. Ron, reposa sa question mais seul le silence lu répondit. Benjamin se releva, déterminé dans sa douleur. Hermione frappa. Elle frappa encore et encore. Mais Ron ne parvenait toujours pas à obtenir une réponse à sa question. Émile regardait son ami se vider de son sang sur la neige, une expression de dégout et d'appréhension mélangé sur son jeune visage.

« En… Encore. » Murmura Benjamin.

« Non, répliqua Ron, catégorique. Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang. » Il l'aida à se relever.

« Ce… ce n'est pas possible, murmura Benjamin dans un souffle. Je suis sur qu'elle peut le faire. »

Hermione percevait la souffrance dans sa voix. Pas celle de la lame dans sa chaire mais une souffrance pire encore. Celle d'un espoir déçu. Benjamin était un esclave condamné à massacrer des innocents. Et il avait cru un moment qu'il parviendrait à s'échapper de cet horrible destin. Il avait cru _qu'elle_ pourrait l'en délivrer.

Elle abaissa son arme. La lame luisait du sang du loup.

« Non, n'abandonne pas, gémit Benjamin. Je peux en supporter encore. »

Émile s'avança, blanc comme un linge, pour aider Ron à le soutenir.

« Je crois que Ron a raison Benjamin, lui dit-il d'une voix faible en passant un de ses énormes bras sur son épaule. Tu vas mourir si tu continue. »

Hermione ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle ne _pouvait pas_ les abandonner.

Elle fixa Benjamin, tentant une nouvelle approche. Elle observait sa magie, ses mouvements, ses couleurs, ses nuances. Elle devait trouver une faille dans laquelle se glisser.

« Posez-le à terre. » Leur ordonna-t-elle.

« Hermione, souffla Ron, il ne peut rien endurer de plus. »

« Fais ce que je te dis. Je ne le blesserai plus, cela ne sert à rien de toute façon. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles elle lâcha l'épée qui tomba dans la neige ensanglantée et se concentra sur l'aura du loup. Un sortilège aussi puissant que l'imperium devait forcément laisser une trace. Elle se mit à tourner autour de Benjamin qui attendait, les deux genoux dans la neige, le corps tremblant et ruisselant de sang.

« L'imperium contrôle l'esprit n'est ce pas ? Dit-elle, plus pour elle même que pour les autres qui la fixaient. Il doit bien se cacher quelque part. »

Elle tomba à genoux à son tour, faisant face à Benjamin et saisit sa tête entre ses mains. Il baissa docilement son visage vers elle jusqu'à ce que leur front se touchent. Il recevait sa puissance de plein fouet et serraient les dents pour lui résister. Elle sentait son grand corps trembler contre elle. Elle entendit vaguement la voix d'Émile qui semblait protester mais elle était déjà loin. Loin dans le corps de Benjamin. Elle laissa ses yeux se perdre dans sa magie, en écartant chaque repli à la recherche du sort. Elle creusait toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément et les gémissements de douleurs du loup vibraient à ses oreilles. Son intrusion à l'interieur de lui semblait le faire souffrir encore plus que son simple contact. Elle devait se dépêcher car il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Elle voyait déjà sa propre magie envahir la sienne, brulant tout sur son passage. Frénétiquement elle scannait son esprit, vérifiant chaque pan, chaque feuillet étincelant. Les tremblements de Benjamin se transformèrent en convulsions alors qu'elle approchait du cœur de ses pensées. Elle entendit Ron crier mais elle resserra ses mains autour du visage de Benjamin. C'est alors qu'elle le perçut, nuage noir recroquevillé au plus profond de sa magie, étirant ses fils noirs et nocifs dans les courants de ses pensées. Elle détacha une de ses mains et la plaqua sur le front du loup recouvert de sueur, dirigeant directement sa propre magie sur la tumeur sombre.

« Je te tiens ! » elle vit sa magie fondre dans une puissante décharge et se sentit arrachée au corps du loup. Elle atterri loin en arrière, ses mains brulantes s'enfonçant dans la neige glacée pour prévenir sa chute. Elle roula sur elle même plusieurs fois avant de se stabiliser, un genou et une paume au sol.

À quelques mètres, Benjamin gisait dans la neige, allongé de tout son long. Ron accourait vers elle pendant qu'Émile se penchait sur son ami.

« Je… je l'ai eu. » Murmura Hermione, alors que Ron l'aidait à se remettre debout.

« Il n'est pas mort ? » Chuchota Émile, tremblant d'émotion de la tête au pied.

Il ne l'était pas, elle pouvait voir sa magie couler dans son corps. Libérée de tout sortilège, belle et pure. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement et se pencha sur Benjamin qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

« Quelle était ta mission. » Lui demanda Ron, aussitôt.

« Trouver le Résurrectionniste et le massacrer dés qu'on nous en donne l'ordre. Ne pas tuer la fille. »

Il eut un large sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit.

« Je suis libre ! »

La suite se passa plus facilement. Ron soigna les blessures de Benjamin mais ne le renvoya pas dans le bar de Gabriel. Il était trop faible et aurait attiré l'attention d'Aimeric immédiatement. Hermione s'occupa d'Émile qui se jeta presque dans ses bras malgré la douleur. Il fut envoyé en bas à la place de Benjamin. Il devait agir comme si le sortilège faisait toujours effet et leur envoyer discrètement les autres loups. Ils arrivaient deux par deux dans les sous bois, avec plus d'impatience que d'appréhension. Même la vue de Benjamin, recouvert de sang qui se remettait doucement contre un arbre, ne parvenait pas à modérer leur enthousiasme.

« Il n'en reste plus qu'un, l'informa Ron, qui vennait de voir émile revenir seul.

Hermione, luisante de sueur, s'épongea le front. Elle était épuisée. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à repérer les sortilèges enfouis dans l'esprit des loups. Ce qui voulait dire que cela lui prenait plus de temps et qu'ils souffraient plus. Elle regarda les septs jeunes recrues qu'elle venait de libérer du sortilège. Ils chahutaient en comparant bruyamment leur expérience. Qui avait gémit le plus, qui s'était montré le plus courageux.

« Tu veux faire une pause ? Lui demanda Ron, préoccupé par son visage pâle. Tu as l'air à bout. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au dernier loup garou qui attendait devant elle. Il sautillait presque d'impatience malgré tous ses compagnons qu'il avait vu passé avant lui, souffrant toujours un peu plus que le précédent.

« Non, je veux m'occuper de William maintenant sinon je ne serai plus capable. »

C'est à ce moment que Draco fit irruption dans leur cercle, Artémis sur ses talons. Il accrocha le regard d'Hermione dans le silence qui venait de s'abattre sur eux.

« Ils ont compris, lâcha-t-il simplement. Ils arrivent. »

Immédiatement les garçons autours d'eux explosèrent dans un éclair de fourrures et de griffes. Bondissant entres les arbres, ils se mirent en position d'attaque dont Ron était le fer de lance.

Draco dégaina sa baguette et Artémis banda son arc, une flèche entre les dents.

Hermione chercha son épée des yeux mais ne la trouva pas.

« Draco, je suis trop faible pour me battre ! » Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Plusieurs silhouettes sombres venaient de surgirent à la lisière des arbres, leur corps se découpant dans la lumière blafarde de la lune. Hermione cherchait toujours frénétiquement son arme des yeux. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le loup le plus plus proche d'elle et de Draco. Le seul qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de libérer. Le seul encore sous Imperium. Aimeric brandit sa baguette.

« Attaquez le Résurrectionniste, c'est un ordre ! »

« Ron ! » Hurla Hermione.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le jeune loup se jetait déjà sur Draco, totalement prit au dépourvu. L'arc d'Artémis vibra avec force alors qu'elle tirait avec une vitesse et une précision incroyable dans l'obscurité des sous bois. Hermione vit la flèche couverte de runes s'enfoncer dans le cou du loup qui rugit de douleur mais ne renonça pas à se ruer sur Draco qui roula sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de jeter le moindre sort. Il y eut alors un chaos indescriptible. Une fois leur surprise de voir les sortilèges d'imperium levés passée, les hommes d'Aimeric et Aimeric lui même se transformèrent à leur tour pour se jeter sur eux. Ils étaient en nombre inferieur mais plus aguerri. Une partie des garçons, dont Ron, se précitèrent vers eux pour les contrer dans leur attaque tandis que deux autres se ruaient pour s'interposer entre William et Draco. Artèmis avait déjà tiré sa seconde flèche qui se ficha dans le flanc du loup. William trébucha et percuta Draco de plein fouet. Hermione vit sa grande silhouette blanche disparaitre dans un enchevêtrement de pattes et de poils.

À la lisière, le combat entre les loups faisait rage. Ron et sa meute étaient plus nombreux mais aussi plus jeunes et moins expérimentés que des loups garou comme Kaan et Edward, qui se battaient depuis plusieurs décennies. Mais leur liberté retrouvée semblait avoir décuplé à la fois leur force et leur colère et ils se battaient férocement. Hermione vit même Benjamin, brillant dans sa fourrure d'un noir de jaie, se jeter dans la mêlé malgré ses blessures toutes fraiches. C'était un vrai bain de sang.

Hermione vit Ron se jeter sur Edward avec Émile mais elle s'obligea à arracher ses yeux de leur combat enragé. Sa priorité était Draco mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas son épée perdue dans la neige écarlate et les énormes pattes aux griffes aiguisées qui lacéraient le sol alors que les loups galopaient et roulaient dans tous les sens entre les arbres. Une troisième flèche siffla aux oreilles d'Hermione. Draco, étendu dans la neige, reculait comme il pouvait alors que les deux loups tentaient de tenir William à distance de lui. Ils lui lançaient des coups de griffes en montrant les crocs tout en interposant leur immense masse entre lui et Malfoy et Hermione comprit qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à le tuer, juste à l'éloigner. Elle chercha Artémis des yeux mais la femme avait rejoint la lisière pour aider les autres dont la force commençait à flancher. Elle vit Kaan, reconnaissable à sa fourrure blanche, s'écrouler dans une gerbe de neige et de terre, une flèche entre les deux yeux.

C'est alors qu'elle perçut le mouvement de William du coin de l'œil. Il feinta un des loups qui le tenait à distance de Malfoy, percuta le second qui bascula et se rua sur Draco. Le sectumsempra fusa mais le manqua. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Au lieu de courir vers le loup elle se précipita sur Draco. Elle l'atteignit une fraction de seconde avant William qui tenta de s'arrêter dés qu'il la vit. Il avait ordre de ne pas la tuer. Mais il allait trop vite et il roula en avant, emporté par son élan.

« Hermione ! » Hurla Draco.

Mais elle avait déjà ouvert les bras, se laissant percuter par le loup et s'agrippa à sa fourrure. Un bout de ciel, des arbres, de la neige. Des poils, une patte. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Enfin la bête se stabilisa, elle releva la tête, encore étourdie. Elle vit la magie de l'animal, solidifiée comme une armure impénétrable. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à la percer, se rendit-elle compte, dans un élan de panique. Elle n'était pas assez forte.

« Hermione ! » Cria Draco pour la seconde fois.

Il s'était relevé et dans un grand mouvement de bras elle le vit jeter l'épée qui tournoya dans les airs. Elle lâcha l'animal qui remuait son cou puissant pour se débarrasser d'elle. Elle attrapa l'épée au vol, la leva haut avant de l'abattre sur William. La lame transperça l'épaule. Elle la sentit dévier légèrement de sa trajectoire lorsqu'elle ripa sur l'os avant de se ficher dans la terre.

Le loup cessa de se débattre, cloué au sol. Quand elle se retourna elle vit Draco courir vers elle. Derrière lui, Ron et les autres finissaient d'abattre Aimeric qui était le seul encore en vie. Tous ses hommes étaient morts et leurs morceaux gisaient un peu partout dans les sous-bois.

Il fallut un peu de temps pour que le silence se répande à nouveau autour d'eux. Les loups garous haletaient, la gueule dégoulinante de sang. Ils tournaient sous les arbres pour s'assurer que toute menace était écartée. Ron trottina vers eux, sa fourrure flamboyante se détachant sur celle de tous les autres loups. Il se transforma, affichant son corps nu et musclé dégoulinant de sang sans aucune gêne. Draco se retint de lever une main devant les yeux d'Hermione.

Ron était essoufflé par son combat mais semblait satisfait.

« Une bonne chose de faite. » Commenta-t-il sans passion. Ils ne méritaient rien de moins, rien de plus.

Il jeta un regard froid sur les loups dépecés. De sa meute il n'y avait que quelques blessures à déclarer. Car c'était définitivement sa meute à présent. Les autres loups le regardaient, attendant ses instructions.

« Nous allons rejoindre la mine, continua Ron. Ils vont bientôt apprendre ce qui s'est passé ici et je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent aux captifs. » Hermione savait qu'il pensait à Indiana qui y était retenue prisonnière.

Pendant qu'il parlait Ron s'approcha de William et retira l'épée qui le maintenait au sol d'un mouvement vif. Celui-ci gémit et s'allongea sur le flanc, pantelant. Hermione voyait son immense corps se soulever douloureusement à chacune de ses respirations.

« C'est Aimeric qui l'avait ensorcelé, cracha Ron avec dégout. Maintenant qu'il est mort le sortilège est levé. »

Derrière eux, Hermione voyait Artémis retirer ses flèches des corps sans vie des loups qui reprenaient lentement forme humaine avant de s'approcher de William. Sans cérémonie elle arracha la flèche de son flanc puis celle de son cou. Le loup gémit à nouveaux.

« Je les ai payés une fortune, se justifia t-elle en voyant le regard d'Hermione. À un vieux fou d'irlandais que j'ai eu un mal monstre à trouver. Il boit beaucoup trop mais il n'a pas son pareil pour les armes runiques. » Elle étira son grand corps musclé et retira la cape d'Hermione qu'elle lui tendit avant de se tourner vers Draco.

« Ma dette est effacée Résurrectionniste. Mais sache que ce fut un plaisir d'avoir eu à te traquer. »

« Très touché. » Répondit Draco, son habituel masque impassible sur le visage.

Elle passa son arc au dessus de sa tête.

« Je suis certaine qu'on se recroisera. » Hermione la vit s'éloigner sans regret.

De son côté, William s'était déjà relevé. Elle vit Ron lui lancer un regard anxieux.

« On devrait pourvoir rejoindre la mine dans la nuit. Je laisserai Émile en arrière avec William s'il ne tient pas le rythme, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de laisser la bande à Aimeric débarquer là-bas avant nous. »

« Entendu, répondit-Hermione. On va vous y rejoindre pour que je puisse libérer ceux qui restent si besoin. Mais là j'ai besoin de me reposer. » Ron acquiesça.

Elle saisit la main froide de Draco inconsciemment.

« Tu te souviens où c'est ? Demanda Ron à Malfoy, ignorant leurs mains enlacées.

« Sans problème. »

« Alors on se trouve là-bas. »

Hermione et Draco, main dans la main, les observèrent disparaitre un à un dans la nuit profonde des bois. Benjamin s'arrêta un instant à la hauteur d'Hermione, fourrant son museau humide dans son cou et lui badigeonnant au passage la moitié du visage de sang. Draco grogna mais Hermione se contenta de lever la main pour caresser son énorme tête. Le loup ferma les yeux paresseusement avant de se détourner lentement et de s'enfoncer à son tour dans le noir.

Hermione glissa au sol, épuisée. Draco s'assit à son tour, lui prit la cape des mains et la déploya autour des épaules de la femme. Il était occupé à attacher les boucles d'argent sous son menton quand elle lui effleura la joue.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? »

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question, se renfrogna-t-il. C'est la seconde fois que tu t'interposes entre un loup et moi. Je ne veux plus que tu refasses ça, Hermione. »

« J'ai eu peur. » Souffla-t-elle. Draco était à présent occupé à essuyer le sang de son visage à l'aide de sa propre manche et elle sentait le tissu râpeux lui échauffer la peau alors qu'elle se laissait faire.

« Ce loup aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. » Commenta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Non, j'ai eu peur pour toi. J'ai eu peur que tu sois blessé. »

« C'est n'importe quoi. » Il continuait de s'acharner sur le sang qui collait à la joue de la jeune femme sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle saisit sa main entre les siennes pour l'arrêter.

« Peut-être, admit-elle. Mais c'est comme ça. » Il la regarda pensivement.

« Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas plus capable de te garder en vie que de te tuer. » Lâcha-t-il après un long silence. Sa voix était tranchante, froide.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Ce soir c'est moi qui aurait dû m'interposer entre ce loup et toi, pas le contraire. Si tu avais été attaqué je n'aurais rien pu faire. »

« C'est toi qui me garde en vie jour après jour et tu le sais. »

« Oui, c'est tout ce que je sais faire, dit-il sombrement. T'emprisonner sous ma cape pour aspirer ta force comme un monstre dans la nuit. »

Hermione l'observa. Elle redoutait ces moments où Draco sombrait dans sa propre douleur. Elle craignait qu'un jour celle-ci ne soit trop forte, qu'il ne parvienne pas à refaire surface et qu'il l'abandonne.

« Tu veux me laisser ? » L'homme leva les yeux et vit son visage rosi par l'émotion. Du sang colorait toujours sa peau blanche et de longues mèches brunes s'échappaient de sa tresse. Enfoncée dans la neige écarlate, elle avait l'air incroyablement vulnérable.

« Je ne crois même pas le pouvoir, souffla-t-il, la voix brisée. Voilà ce que tu as fait de moi, Hermione. Un pantin incapable de te tuer, incapable de te sauver et encore plus que tout, incapable de te laisser. »


	15. Louis

Pour ceux qui ne le savait pas, Glenfinnan est l'endroit en Écosse avec le loch Shiel et le fameux viaduc sur lequel passe le train que l'on voit dans Harry potter.

La maison sous laquelle j'ai placé le bar de Gabriel existe vraiment sur les rives du Loch. C'est un hôtel, 'Glenfinnan house'.

Une des scènes qui suit dans ce chapitre se passe dans la suite Jacobite qui existe également.

Voilà, voilà pour les explications. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Gabriel était étendu, nu sur le lit. La splendeur de son corps était telle que même les draps de soie ne semblaient pas assez précieux pour recevoir le contact de cette peau parfaite. Il exhibait ses muscles longs et nerveux de façon si impudique et si naturelle qu'on ne pouvait que l'admirer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'était en train de faire Louis, assis sur le rebord du lit. Il était jeune et beau lui aussi dans la fleur de ses dix-huit ans, mais une beauté toute mortelle, toute éphémère. Fragile.

Les yeux baissés il commença à tirer sur le cordon de lin de sa chemise.

« Non, coupa Gabriel. Pas ce soir, Louis. » Le jeune homme rougit violemment. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être rejeté. Sa main retomba mollement sur ses cuisses.

« C'est à cause du blond ? C'est lui que vous voulez, n'est ce pas ? Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux quand vous l'avez regardé. »

« La jalousie ne te va pas du tout. » Répliqua Gabriel en regardant le visage de Louis, tordu par la rancœur. Il bougea sur les coussins de soie, ses deux immenses ailes formant un toit de plumes au dessus de sa tête. Il n'exprimait aucune émotion devant la douleur évidente du jeune homme.

« Oui, je le désire. Comme j'en ai désiré des milliers avant lui et comme j'en désirerai des milliers dans les longues années à venir de mon immortalité. »

Le visage de Louis se décomposa.

« Je ne représente donc rien à vos yeux ? » Gabriel se redressa, vif et souple. Louis eu un mouvement de recul en le voyant s'approcher si rapidement de lui. L'ange n'y prêta pas attention et posa une main noire et luisante sur sa joue.

« N'ai pas peur Louis. _Mon Louis_. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui. Tu sais que je ne te ferais pas de mal. »

Louis ne répondit rien, il était tétanisé, transit sous le regard de braise de l'ange. Un mélange de crainte et de fascination. Un amour sans retour pour une créature qui n'appartenait même pas au même monde que lui. On ne pouvait posséder un être comme Gabriel, Louis le savait. Alors il ne pouvait qu'essayer de lui appartenir. C'est ce qu'il avait désespérément essayé de faire durant des années.

Gabriel passa une main sous la chemise du jeune homme, caressant sa peau fraiche et claire.

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. » Louis gémit, le corps tremblant.

« Je veux que tu ailles trouver le Résurrectionniste et la fille et que tu les ramène dans la maison. » Il continua ses caresses, faisant glisser ses longs doigts sur les muscles tendus de Louis.

« Ou.. Oui. » Bégaya-t-il. Gabriel approcha son visage du sien. Lécha lentement ses lèvres pleines du bout de sa langue.

« Tu vas leur proposer la suite, celle qui donne sur le loch, et tu vas leur apporter de quoi boire. Tu verseras ceci à l'intérieur. » Louis, les yeux écarquillés sur le merveilleux visage de l'ange, sentit qu'il lui glissait une petite fiole en cristal dans le creux de sa main.

« Le feras-tu pour moi, Louis ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton enjôleur.

« Me prendras-tu dans ton lit, après ça ? »

Un éclair de colère traversa furtivement les yeux sombres de Gabriel. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui impose des conditions, surtout pas par un enfant humain, simple mortel. Mais la confrontation directe ne servait à rien avec Louis, il le savait. Le garçon avait besoin d'être cajolé, entouré, aimé. Il se pliait alors à toutes ses volontés.

« Oui, mon beau sang pur. Je t'attendrais ici. » _Menteur._

Louis se leva, la fiole dans la main. Il savait ce qu'elle contenait, il l'avait préparé lui même des années auparavant. Il composait souvent des potions pour l'ange, il avait toujours aimé ça. C'était les rares moments où il pouvait montrer une certaines supériorité face à Gabriel.

« Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce qu'ils couchent ensemble ? »

Gabriel le jaugea un instant du regard. Il savait ce qui attendait Louis. Quand il reviendrait, il trouverait la porte close et ses propres gardes à l'entrée. Ils le tueraient quelque part dans les bois, il leur en avait déjà donné l'ordre. Il se demanda un instant s'il lui manquerait avec sa belle tête blonde aux boucles ingénues. Il les imagina couvertes de sang, gisant dans la terre et la neige. Il sourit.

« Il existe une prophétie. Un enfant verra bientôt le jour, né du maitre des morts et d'une Obscurius. Il sera l'être le plus puissant qui aura jamais vu le jour sur cette terre. Il s'appellera Uranus. »

« Et vous voulez cet enfant. » Gabriel ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« Vous savez que cette potion sera sans effet s'ils ne se désirent pas déjà ? »

« Je sais que la fille le veut. Je l'ai lu dans son esprit. Elle ne le sait pas encore mais cette potion devrait l'y aider. Quand à Draco… un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres parfaites de l'ange alors qu'il se délectait de prononcer son nom, ce qui n'échappa pas à Louis. Draco n'est qu'un homme, il se laissera tenter. »

Louis fixait Gabriel, à la fois révulsé et admiratif. Cette absence de scrupules, cette assurance, cette détermination. Il était redoutable. Et il en était éperdument amoureux.

« Quoi, je te dégoute ? » Chuchota Gabriel en lisant le visage du jeune homme.

En cet instant Louis fut heureux que l'ange ne puisse lire ses pensées. Il était l'un des rares qui pouvait lui résister. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Gabriel s'était entiché de lui. Et la raison pour laquelle le Résurrectionniste le fascinait aussi. Il secoua ses boucles blondes.

« Non, vous ne me dégoutez pas. » Répondit Louis dans un souffle.

 _Bien sur que non. J_ _e t'ordonnerai de te jeter d'une falaise que tu le ferais sans broncher, mon docile petit chaton. Faible, inutile._

« Tu les trouveras à la lisière, les loups doivent être partis à présent. Il se laissa retomber sur les coussins. Dépêches toi, maintenant. Je t'attendrais. »

Louis posa la main sur la poignet et se retourna un instant sur l'ange. Magnifique, il le couvait des yeux depuis sa couche, sa silhouette étincelant faiblement dans la lueur des chandeliers.

Louis se détourna, ouvrit la porte et sortit.

* * *

Draco et Hermione étaient toujours assis dans la neige lorsque Louis apparu. Enveloppé d'une longue cape noire, on ne voyait que son jeune visage à la beauté innocente flotter dans l'obscurité. Il s'avança vers eux, évitant précautionneusement de marcher dans les morceaux de cadavres humain qui tapissaient le sol des sous bois. On aurait dit un agneau gambadant dans une boucherie.

À sa vue, Draco sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il s'attendait presque à voir Gabriel apparaitre à la suite de Louis, surgissant des ténèbres pour venir mettre fin à leurs jours. Mais le jeune homme était seul.

« Gabriel m'envoi, leur lança-t-il, la voix pleine de dépit. Il vous propose une chambre si vous désirez vous reposer avant de repartir. »

« Quelle gentille attention, commenta Draco, acide. Et en quel honneur ? »

« J'imagine que vous avez réussi à lui plaire d'une quelconque façon, répondit Louis avec dédain. Même si personnellement, je n'en vois aucune. » Il posa ses grands yeux enfantins sur Draco avec dégout.

« Il est hors de question que je redescende là-dessous. » Répliqua Draco sans se laisser émouvoir par la haine évidente de Louis.

« Vous ne serez pas au bar mais dans une des chambres de l'étage. Vous pourrez repartir quand vous le désirerez. »

Il avait recommencé à neiger. Draco jeta un regard à Hermione qui frémissait accroupie dans la neige. Elle avait l'air épuisé, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi et elle avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour supprimer les Imperium. Sans parler de la lutte qui s'en était suivie. Elle perçut son regard hésitant.

« Je pense qu'on devrait accepter, dit-elle en frissonnant. Je ne veux pas dormir dans les bois ce soir. » Il l'aida à se relever sous les yeux de Louis.

« Nous te suivons. » Grogna Draco à son adresse.

* * *

« Voici la suite Jacobite. » Commenta Louis, comme s'il présentait son hôtel à deux touristes.

La chambre était belle. Elle donnait sur le lock shiel même si il était encore impossible de le voir dans le nuit. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait dans la pièce. Le mobilier était en bois sombre et lustré et une belle cheminée faisait face au lit. Le feu y était déjà allumé et il faisait bon. Gabriel avait pensé à tout, remarqua Draco. Cependant, ces attentions, loin de lui faire plaisir ne cessaient de l'inquiéter. L'ange ne faisait rien gratuitement, ne laissait rien au hasard. Il entendit Hermione se laisser tomber lourdement sur le matelas. Il fit le tour de la suite, méfiant. Traversa la salle de bain spacieuse et passa devant le spa privé.

« Personne n'est caché derrière la baignoire. » Lui lança Louis d'un ton ironique depuis l'autre pièce.

Quand Draco rejoignit la chambre il le vit s'occuper sur une méridienne en lui tournant le dos. Il entendit un bruit de verre tinter.

« Qu'est ce que… » Commença-t-il en amorçant un pas dans sa direction.

« Draco, aide-moi s'il te plait. Hermione, assise sur le lit, tirait comme elle le pouvait sur ses cuissardes. Je n'arrive pas à les retirer. »

Pendant que l'homme aidait la fille, Louis, lui, préparait le vin. Il avait déjà sorti deux verres et ouvert une bouteille. La fiole dans la main, il la déboucha. La pencha au dessus du goulot, hésita. Il entendait déjà Malfoy revenir vers lui dans son dos. Il devait faire vite. Draco lui empoigna alors l'épaule avec force et l'obligea à se retourner.

« Un _Lachapelle 2003_ , Paul Jaboulet. » Louis tenait un verre de vin rouge dans chaque main, une expression d'innocence étudiée sur son beau visage.

« C'est français. » Précisa Hermione dans son dos.

« Oui, j'imagine avec un nom pareil. » Grogna Draco, de mauvaise humeur. Il ne trouvait franchement pas le moment idéal pour discuter œnologie et il fixait Louis avec méfiance.

« Vous y gouterai des arômes de mûres et de cassis avec des notes de fumé, continua Louis sans se troubler. Ainsi que d'épices douces, rehaussées d'une touche finement boisée. Une texture toute en velours et d'une grande complexité. Un très bon vin. » Conclut-il.

« C'est bon, on se passera des détails. » Draco lui prit les verres des mains et Louis lui lança le sourire le plus exquis qu'il avait en réserve. Inclinant la tête docilement. Il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, la main serrée sur la petite fiole. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Reposez vous bien. » Et sans se retourner il se glissa à l'extérieur.

Dans l'obscurité du couloir il s'autorisa à relâcher la pression. Les épaules tremblantes, il sentait le cristal devenu chaud coller à la moiteur de sa paume. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait de faire était un bon choix mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière à présent.

Draco regarda la porte se fermer sur Louis, ses verres de vin à la main. Il pencha la tête pour en respirer l'odeur avec suspicion.

« Oui, je sais, c'est louche, commenta Hermione depuis le lit. Mais je suis franchement trop fatiguée pour y penser maintenant. »

Elle saisit une corbeille de fruit et mordit dans une poire. Draco se détourna de la porte avec dépit et un immense sentiment de frustration. Il posa les verres prés du lit.

« Je vais me laver. » Lui dit-il.

Dans la salle de bain il se dévêtit, laissant ses vêtements crasseux tomber sur le carrelage froid. Il vérifia une seconde fois s'il n'y avait effectivement personne derrière la baignoire et entra dans la douche. Il était trop épuisé pour prendre un bain, il se serai sans doute endormi dedans.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, glissant sur tout le long de son corps glabre. Il sentait la chaleur se rependre sous sa peau, dénouant ses muscles. Il frissonna un moment avant que le froid n'abandonne la partie et ne le quitte définitivement. Il se sentait courbaturé, le choc avec le loup avait laissé des hématomes sombres sur tout le côté droit de son corps et s'épanouissaient en fleurs violacées sur sa peau blanche. Il savait cependant que demain il n'en resterait rien. Il allait dormir avec Hermione, il la serrerai contre lui et elle le guérirait dans son sommeil.

Il allait dormir avec Hermione. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le saisissait à ce point, ce soir. Après tout, ils avaient dormi ensemble presque toutes les nuits depuis des jours et des jours. Mais là, maintenant, il prenait conscience qu'il allait retourner dans la chambre et qu'elle serait là. Elle se laverait aussi puis viendrait le rejoindre dans le lit. _Dans le lit._

Draco changea de position sous le jet d'eau, bêtement nerveux.

 _Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle veut_ , se rappela t-il. _C'est un récipient, un corps dans lequel déverser sa magie pour survivre. Tu n'es qu'un objet._ Il serra les poings. Il essayait de se souvenir que lui non plus ne la voulait pas. Qu'il l'utilisait de la même façon. Mais il ne parvenait pas à retrouver le moment où il avait décidé ça. Il ne se rappelait que le besoin de la posséder. Quand il aspirait sa magie, il voulait juste être en elle.

Une chaleur soudaine se rependit sur son visage et son cou. Il comprit qu'il rougissait violement. C'était cette idée. Cette idée d'être en elle qui le faisait réagir de la sorte. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait jamais pensé comme ça, avant ce moment. Quand il sentait le corps de la femme contre le sien ça n'avait toujours était qu'une question de magie. La nécessité de se nourrir.

Il ferma l'eau. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça. Il baissa les yeux pour constater que son corps réagissait déjà.

« Tu en mets du temps, Draco. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Hermione entra. Moi aussi j'aimerai me laver. Je pue le chien mouillé, c'est une horreur. »

Draco se retourna subitement, le rouge à nouveau aux joues. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit qu'il… qu'elle voit que…

« Inutile d'être timide, lui lança-t-elle. Je ne risque pas de voir quoi que ce soit, c'est un vrai hammam ici. »

Elle avait raison, il y avait tant de buée sur la vitre qu'elle ne pourrait rien distinguer, même en collant le nez sur le verre. Mais la présence de la femme dans la même pièce que lui alors qu'il était nu et en pleine érection le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Peux-tu sortir s'il te plait ? Il essayait tant bien que mal de maitriser l'émotion dans sa voix. J'ai bientôt terminé. »

Il attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer derrière lui pour se retourner. Il sortit et s'enroula dans une serviette de bain. Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, il attendait que son corps se calme en empêchant son esprit de glisser vers Hermione.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, il la trouva déjà déshabillée et enroulée dans un drap blanc. Elle croisa son regard et sembla se troubler. Il se demanda quelle expression il pouvait bien arborer. De la tension. De la méfiance même. Il redoutait de se trouver trop proche d'elle et que son corps ne le trahisse à nouveau. Ce n'était pas la simple serviette qu'il avait noué autour de sa taille qui cacherait quoi que ce soit. Il se précipita presque sous les couvertures et les remonta jusque sous son menton. Hermione haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Draco entendit l'eau se mettre à couler. La porte de verre se refermer. Le clapotis de l'eau jusque là régulier se troubla lorsqu'elle glissa son corps nu sous la pression. Son corps nu.

Draco secoua la tête, il devait arrêter ça tout de suite. Il saisit le verre de vin et l'avala d'un trait. Il ne sentit rien des mûres. Pas plus de fumé ou de boisé, ni rien du tout. Juste la chaleur de l'alcool qui glissait dans sa gorge. Il se resservit à nouveau et se rendit compte trop tard que c'était une erreur. Le vin déliait ses pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête plus librement que jamais. Il sentait son propre corps nu sous les draps, libéré de toutes entraves, de toutes barrières. Il avait doublement conscience de son corps d'homme qui crispait ses muscles pour contenir ce qu'il sentait bouillir dans le bas de son ventre.

Hermione ouvrit la porte. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas entendu l'eau s'arrêter, trop occupé à imaginer ce à quoi il ne voulait surtout pas penser.

Enroulée dans sa serviette elle souffla les bougies, ne laissant que la lueur du feu pour éclairer la pièce et vint se glisser sous les couvertures à son tour. Draco recula autant que la largueur du lit le lui permettait.

« Tu es toute nue. » Lui lança t-il, accusateur, avant même d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Elle lui lança un drôle de regard.

« Toi aussi tu es nu, non ? Il ouvrit la bouche sans trouver quoi répondre. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour dormir avec ces vêtements crasseux sur le dos. »

Elle s'allongea confortablement, ses longs cheveux bruns encore mouillés se rependant autour de sa tête sur l'oreiller. Sa peau était toute rose et brillante, remarqua-t-il. Il voyait l'ourlet de la couverture qui reposait sur sa poitrine, délimitant une frontière sur son corps fin. Il aurait voulu arracher ce bout de tissu qui cachait ce qu'il aurait dû pouvoir voir.

Ça lui prit un moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle le regardait la regarder. Il rougit furieusement et se retourna dans le lit, lui tournant le dos. Il s'attendait presque à entendre son rire moqueur mais elle ne dit rien.

Elle aurait dû penser à ce que Gabriel lui avait appris plus tôt. Elle aurait dû se morfondre dans ses tristes pensées en comprenant le destin qui l'attendait. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le duvet soyeux des cheveux blonds de Draco, juste au dessus de sa longue nuque blanche. Sous la lumière des flammes il prenait une aura toute dorée qui venait saupoudrer d'or sa magie bleutée. Le drap avait légèrement glissé quand il s'était retourné et elle pouvait voir une de ses puissantes épaules meurtries qui dépassait. La courbure de son cou musclé. Le lobe d'une oreille à demi cachée par ses cheveux en désordre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle aurait voulu revoir comme avant. Elle voulait pouvoir l'observer de toutes les façons possibles. Connaitre à la fois son visage et son corps d'homme et sa magie de sorcier.

« Draco, retourne-toi. » Il se passa un long moment sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Et puis, lentement, il pivota vers elle. Il conservait toujours une prudente distance entre eux.

Ils se tenaient chacun d'un bord du lit, s'observant comme par dessus une mer d'inconnu.

« On pourrait… juste prétendre que pour cette nuit, nous ne sommes pas ce que nous sommes vraiment, dit doucement Hermione. Je ne veux pas repenser à ce que nous a dit Gabriel. »

 _Fais-moi juste oublier que nous sommes des monstres, s'il te plaît._

« Moi non plus. »

« Draco… Avant je ne savais pas. Avant j'étais aveugle. Mais maintenant je peux voir. La magie ne ment pas, c'est impossible. »

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il laissait sa voix flotter entre eux pour le seul plaisir de l'entendre. Comme un lien ténu qui réunissait leurs deux corps malgré la distance.

« Promets-moi une chose, s'il te plait. Promets-moi que si l'Obscurius en moi devient trop fort, trop mauvais, tu me tueras. Tu prendras l'épée de Gryffondor et tu me l'enfonceras dans le cœur. »

Il y eut un silence profond, tendu, pendant qu'il prenait conscience de ses paroles.

« Je… je pensais que tu préfèrerais peut-être une vie dans la nuit avec moi, plutôt que la mort dans la lumière. Il détourna le visage. J'ai été idiot. Personne ne me choisirai. »

« Je ne savais pas. » Murmura Hermione,

« Quoi donc ? Que j'étais un idiot ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu voulais me garder avec toi, Draco. »

Il la considéra un moment, déchiré. Il se rendait compte que lui non plus ne le savait pas. Pas avant qu'elle ne le mette au pied du mur. Pas avant qu'elle veuille lui faire promettre qu'il la tuerai. Il savait déjà qu'il en serai incapable, il l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Il était trop égoïste. Il préfèrerai garder le monstre qu'elle deviendrai auprès de lui plutôt que d'accepter de la libérer et de se retrouver seul.

 _Je veux briller dans le noir avec toi. Ramasser les morceaux brisés de nos vies, ces petits diamants éparpillés sous nos pieds, et les jeter dans le crépuscule. Créer nos étoiles, notre nouveau ciel._

« Je veux que l'on construise notre propre nuit si l'on ne peut pas vivre dans le jour, Hermione. Et je veux y vivre avec toi. »

Il observa le choc que produisait ses mots sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait cessé de respirer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus. Il y voyait briller la lumière des flammes.

« Ne souffre pas s'il te plait, souffla-t-elle, enfin. Je peux survivre à ma douleur mais la tienne m'écorche le cœur. »

« Alors promets moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais, petite femme, murmura-t-il. Promets moi que tu ne me quitteras pas, même pour la mort. » Il tendit la main au milieu de cet océan de draps froissés qui les séparait. Elle la saisit.

« Je te le promets. » Répondit-elle.

Elle mentait, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais Draco décida qu'il ferait semblant de la croire. Juste pour ce qui restait de cette nuit. Même si plus tard il devait en crever de douleur.

Il resserra ses doigts autour des siens et l'attira à lui. Les couvertures glissèrent, libérant leurs deux corps nus qui vinrent se coller l'un à l'autre, à la recherche d'un refuge dans lequel s'abriter.

« Draco… » Murmura-t-elle dans son cou. Ce n'était qu'un mot. Un simple mot. Et pourtant il le sentit résonner dans tout son corps, se répercutant dans chaque parcelle de son être, ravageant tout sur son passage.

« Draco… répéta la femme. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste de peur que tout s'écroule autour de lui et qu'il découvre que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Il restait figé sur le dos, maitrisant péniblement sa respiration et son cœur qui était dangereusement sur le bord d'espérer. Quelque chose lui disait que, si en cet instant il tournait le visage vers elle, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas attendre qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit. Alors il la laissa faire. Il découvrait.

La douceur de ses gestes. La lenteur dans son amour. Elle l'adorait, il le sentait. Dans chacun de ses baisers, dans chacune de ses étreintes, dans chacun de ses regards. Elle s'abandonnait sur son corps froid. Chérissant son visage, son cou, ses mains. Il la sentait partout sur lui. Il voulait résister mais il y avait trop de son amour. Il y avait trop de son désir. Avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la briser, il bascula sur la jeune femme. La neige crépitait doucement sur les carreaux de leur fenêtre et le feu ronronnait dans les cendres de ses braises.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant son autorisation pour aller plus loin. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Ce sourire si charmant, qu'il refusait que d'autres hommes puissent en profiter. Il pencha la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce geste et pourtant il eut le sentiment qu'ils partageaient leur tout premier baiser. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille douceur. Comme si tout l'amour du monde s'était logé sur cette bouche.

Il la sentait bruler de partout, cela lui faisait presque mal. Sa magie vibrait le long de sa peau. Il pouvait la sentir sous ses doigts. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Cette fois c'était elle. Juste _Elle_.

Doucement il se glissa entre ses jambes et elle se laissa faire. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec retenue, presque timidement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Pour une fois dans sa vie il voulait donner du bonheur à quelqu'un d'autre qui ne soit pas lui.

« Je te fais confiance. » Lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille. C'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Alors il s'abandonna.

Il lui fit l'amour. Sans combat, sans peur, sans douleur. Il y avait juste la vérité, toute nue, entre ses bras. Vulnérable, indestructible, lumineuse. Il se sentait glisser en elle alors qu'elle l'accueillait. Il voulait aller lentement, le plus lentement possible. Savourer chaque avancée dans son corps chaud. Capturer chacun de ses gémissements, chacune de ses réactions à sa présence en elle. Il voulait tenir le plus longtemps possible. Étirer ce moment jusqu'à la fin des temps.

L'aube se levait doucement sur l'inconscience des amants du monde qui les entourait. Ils en construisaient un nouveau entre leurs bras. Un lieu inviolable car inexistant, au ciel de dentelle et au tapis de duvet et où l'inachevé est éternité.

* * *

Dehors, Louis avançait. Il s'approchait toujours un peu plus de la porte qui menait au bar de Gabriel. Quand il l'ouvrit se fut pour trouver trois hommes qui l'attendaient. La garde rapprochée. Les hommes baissèrent le regard sur le jeune garçon qui se figea. Il y eut un long silence.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, dit enfin Louis. Gabriel a finalement décidé qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de moi. »

Le plus grand, qu'il reconnut comme étant Laurent, lui empoigna l'épaule sans répondre et le repoussa violement. Ils l'entrainèrent dans les bois, trois immenses silhouettes silencieuses encadrant une plus petite, fluette et délicate dans les premiers rayons de l'aube.

« On dirait qu'il y a eu une petite sauterie, ici, ricana un des gardes en promenant son regard sur les morceaux de corps qui jonchaient le sol. C'est bien, je n'aime pas laisser de traces. »

Laurent sortit sa baguette. Il appuya avec force sur la tête blonde de Louis pour l'obliger à tomber à genoux devant lui. Le garçon leva les yeux vers les hommes de Gabriel. Il n'y avait pas de haine dans leur regard, juste une excitation malsaine. C'était des soldats et ils étaient là pour exécuter les ordres et non pour les discuter. Louis n'était rien pour eux. Juste un jeune homme qui avait diverti leur maitre et dont ils devaient se débarrasser maintenant qu'il n'en retirait plus d'amusement. Un enfant tout frêle, fragile. Un esclave docile qui se laisserait tuer pour l'amour de l'ange comme de nombreux autre avant lui.

Louis baissa la tête. Le garde dirigea sa baguette vers son cœur. Il ne voyait plus du jeune homme que ses boucles blondes et ses jolies mains blanches qui tremblaient.

« Avada Ked… »

Louis plongea la main sous sa cape. Un long trait de lumière incandescente trancha l'air et le tissu alors qu'il en retirait sa baguette. Le fouet brulant qui en sortait claqua dans le silence et faucha l'homme en pleine tête, lui arrachant la moitié du visage. Les deux autres, un instant figés de stupeur, sortirent à leur tour leur baguette. Ils n'avaient prévu aucune résistance venant de ce jeune garçon toujours doux et discret. Louis, vif comme un serpent, se releva, agita sa baguette furieusement et la longue corde brulante. Il cingla le soldat le plus proche. Le fouet déchira les vêtements et la peau du cou jusqu'au bas du ventre. Une marre de sang se déversa sur le sol alors que l'homme s'écroulait, les mains crispées sur son abdomen, tentant de retenir ses propres entrailles. Le troisième et dernier garde jeta un regard d'effroi à son ami agonisant puis à Louis qui se tenait maintenant tranquillement face à lui, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus innocents. Il agitait doucement son fouet qui laissait de longues trainées dans la neige qu'il tranchait de sa chaleur. Le soldat fit un pas en arrière, puis deux. Il avait toujours sa baguette en main mais semblait plus tenté de fuir que de l'utiliser.

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, Jasper ? Susurra Louis, venimeux. Emmener un garçon se faire exécuter dans les bois… un travail facile pour vous trois, sans danger. La possibilité de voir du sang couler sans trop de difficulté ? »

Ses yeux clairs brulaient de haine, son fouet s'agita un peu plus alors qu'il tournait autour du garde. Jasper leva sa baguette d'une main tremblante mais n'osait toujours pas s'en servir.

« Il… Il va te tuer quand il saura. Lui lança l'homme dans une dernière tentative tremblotante pour sauver sa peau. Il te retrouvera où que tu ailles. »

« Non il ne me cherchera pas, car il pensera que je suis mort. Tu vas lui rapporter mon cœur, Jasper. »

« Je.. Tu… » Louis leva son bras et d'un mouvement rapide comme l'éclair il faucha la main de l'homme. La baguette tomba sur la neige dans une éclaboussure de sang. Jasper tomba à la renverse, tenant sa main profondément entaillée contre lui.

Louis passa devant lui et se dirigea tranquillement vers le garde qu'il venait d'ouvrir en deux. Sous le regard horrifié de Jasper qui gémissait sur le sol, il plongea sa belle main blanche et délicate dans les chaires sanguinolentes. Passant sous la cage thoracique il remonta lentement, s'enfonçant dans l'homme jusqu'au coude. Il resserra ses doigts sur la masse encore chaude et d'un cou sec, l'arracha. Jasper vomit sur la neige.

Louis se releva, toujours serein. Un chérubin aux joues roses serrant le cœur d'un homme dans son poing. Il le lança sur les cuisses du garde. Agita négligemment sa baguette et le fouet se rétracta.

« À présent je vais effacer ta mémoire, modifier tes souvenir. Quand Gabriel regardera dans ta tête il verra que je me suis défendu mais que tu as fini par m'abattre. Il te verra m'arracher le cœur. C'est un fétichiste, il aimera cette idée. Peut-être même recevras tu une promotion, Jasper. »

L'homme releva des yeux hagards sur lui, le cœur de son compagnon toujours sur les genoux.

« Tu es un monstre. »

« Je suis ce qu'on a fait de moi, répondit Louis dans un sourire sans joie. Obliviate ! »

* * *

Louis rangea sa baguette, le regard rivé sur le dos de Jasper qui s'éloignait après avoir jeté le corps des soldats dans le loch.

Il avait su ce qui l'attendait. Il l'avait su dés que Gabriel lui avait parlé de la prophétie. Jamais il ne se serai confié à lui s'il n'avait pas déjà eu le projet de le faire exécuter. Il lui avait posé la question, priant intérieurement pour qu'il n'y réponde pas, mais il l'avait fait. Et cette réponse avait signé son arrêt de mort. Mais même dans sa grandeur, Gabriel restait ignorant de beaucoup de chose. Comme la force qui pouvait se cacher dans le cœur meurtri d'un jeune homme amoureux.

* * *

Voilà, je vous le dis j'adore le personnage de Louis. Il était pas vraiment prévu à la base, il a comme juste pointé le bout de son joli minois et je l'ai gardé ;-)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, surtout l'affrontement de Louis avec les soldats. Pour la scène salle de bain, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop cliché. Je voulais vraiment éviter ce genre de moment car il y en a bcp dans les fics. Mais bon, au final les personnages m'ont amené là alors... :-)


	16. Allégeance

Lizs devrait trouver sa réponse dans ce chapitre quand à "l'anguille sous roche" ;-) Non, non, notre beau Draco ne se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement! Merci pour tes coms et à tous les autres!

* * *

Hermione était de retour dans sa prison. Elle sentait le froid des pierres jusque dans ses os. Et il y avait l'odeur. Cette odeur écœurante de moisissure et d'humidité qui avait embaumé chacune des minutes de sa vie. Une douleur cuisante lui enserrait la poitrine et elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle sentait sa chaire bruler. Tout son corps se convulsait sur le sol mouillé quand un long cri de souffrance résonna dans l'air étroit de la cellule. Elle aurait dû se demander qui l'avait poussé mais elle souffrait trop, elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir. Lorsque soudainement la douleur cessa, l'air put entrer à nouveau dans ses poumons et le hurlement se tue. Elle resta de longues minutes à tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps, à tenter de passer au dessus des tremblements qui agitaient chacun de ses muscles. Sa vision était brouillée par les larmes, tout était flou autour d'elle.

« Je suis désolée, H. » Cette voix, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû la reconnaitre, pourtant elle était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir entendue auparavant.

« Je suis désolée. » L'entendit-elle répéter. Hermione chercha le peu de force qui restait en elle. Elle voulait parler mais ne parvenait pas à extraire les mots perdus dans son corps brisé. À la place ce ne fut qu'un murmure misérable qui franchit ses lèvres.

« Tue… Tue moi. » Il y eut un long silence, puis une forme vague entra dans son champ de vision. Quelqu'un était assis à ses côté et se penchait sur elle. Hermione essaya de concentrer sa vision, de faire le point, mais ses prunelles refusaient de lui obéir. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait distinguer était une ébauche de visage. Et dans ce visage des lèvres. Des lèvres peintes en noir.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, chuchota la femme. Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant. »

Le visage s'éloigna, se confondant dans le flou des murs.

Il y eu un éclat d'argent et Hermione prit vaguement conscience d'une baguette pointée sur elle.

« Obliviate. »

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans le grand lit de la suite. Le feu était éteint et il faisait froid dans la chambre à présent. Elle remonta sur elle les couvertures qui avaient glissé.

Puis, dans un court instant de panique, elle chercha Draco des yeux, persuadée qu'il l'avait abandonné. Qu'il avait profité de son sommeil pour s'échapper, fuyant la faiblesse qui l'avait mené dans ses bras cette nuit là. Mais il était là. Dans un immense soulagement elle vit sa silhouette claire allongée prés d'elle. Il dormait encore et les rayons de soleil qui se déversaient par la vitre de la fenêtre inondaient son corps. Sa magie se confondait presque dans leur lumière et il semblait flotter dans une brume vaporeuse, tombée tout droit du soleil. Elle se coucha sur le côté pour lui faire face et l'observer. Il avait les yeux clos et ses longs cils translucides touchaient ses joues pâles. Son profil droit et rigide s'était un peu assoupli dans le sommeil. Elle regarda ses mèches blondes qui s'entremêlaient sur l'oreiller et essaya d'imaginer sa réaction à son réveil. Il allait retrouver sa froideur, sa hauteur, peut-être même serait-il furieux. Après ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Il avait baissé les armes, il s'était mis à découvert. Et elle redoutait son comportement quand il en prendrai conscience.

Elle se leva, s'enroulant dans une couverture et s'approcha de la fenêtre. C'était une journée magnifique, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et il tranchait sur les montagnes enneigées. Les eaux du loch étaient sombres et parsemées de l'éclat du soleil à sa surface. La tour de Glenfinnan s'élevait, droite et solitaire, sur ses rivages. Elle repensa à son rêve. Elle avait l'impression de sentir encore les effluves de la douleur dans son corps. Ça avait semblé si réel, si vivant. Un frisson se déroula le long de son échine. Elle ne redoutait plus grand chose à présent, sauf ça. L'enfermement, la captivité. La folie. Dans ce rêve on la torturait. Elle avait reçu le sortilège Doloris et au souvenir de l'impression de sentir chacun de ses membres brisés, elle devina que ça ne devait pas être la première fois. Non, pensa-t-elle sombrement. Ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer pareilles souffrances. Elle laissa son regard courir sur les crêtes étincelantes qui s'étiraient au dessus du loch. En cet instant elles lui semblaient à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle. Elle voyait la neige s'envoler dans le vent qui fouettait les sommets. Il y avait de la liberté dans cette vision, de l'évasion. Pourtant elle se sentait enfermée dans son propre corps. Elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de l'odeur de son rêve. Une partie d'elle était toujours enfermée là-bas, dans la cellule crasseuse et elle se demanda si elle pourrait jamais s'en libérer complètement. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Il y avait eu la torture et cette femme. Elle l'avait appelé H. mais personne ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi de toute sa vie. Elle posa le front sur la vitre froide et ferma les yeux. Elle revit les lèvres noires flotter dans son esprit. _Je suis désolée, H._

Pourquoi lui avoir fait oublier ces séances de tortures ? Pourquoi avoir voulu effacer ce visage et ces paroles de sa mémoire ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle sentit alors une présence dans son dos. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever. Il se tenait droit derrière elle. Son torse nu à quelque millimètre de sa peau. Elle pouvait presque sentir la magie crépiter entre leurs deux corps. Leurs essences se connaissaient maintenant. Elles sentaient la présence l'une de l'autre à proximité et cherchaient à entrer en contact. Elle sentit le bout de ses doigts frais glisser sur son épaule dénudée.

Hermione se retourna. Dans la lumière, Draco renvoyait des rayons pâles et colorés qu'elle voyait s'étirer en prismes dans l'air autour de lui. Ils s'étudièrent un moment et plus les souvenirs revenaient à la mémoire d'Hermione et plus elle se sentait rougir. Elle voyait son corps qu'elle avait embrassé sans retenue, son torse puissant sur lequel elle s'était laissée couler. Elle leva son visage vers le sien. Il était inexpressif, fermé, comme elle l'avait redouté.

« Tu vas me crier dessus ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle ne supportait tellement plus ce silence, cette distance entre eux, qu'elle préférait dire la vérité.

« Ne soit pas ridicule. » Il ne semblait effectivement pas en colère mais sa voix restait froide, prudente.

« Alors quoi ? » S'énerva-t-elle. Il se troubla.

« Comment ça quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu restes planté devant moi, comme ça ? » Elle vit son visage prendre une expression étrangement vulnérable.

« C'est que… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autres. » Avoua-t-il, gêné.

Elle avait devant lui un grand sorcier expérimenté, qui avait commandé des armées, échappé à la mort plusieurs dizaines de fois et combattu la moitié de sa vie. Et pourtant il semblait complètement perdu. Comme un enfant qui ne saurait pas comment il est censé agir et montrer son affection. Draco maniait la mort à la perfection mais semblait tout à fait prit au dépourvu quand il s'agissait de la vie. Hermione s'adoucit.

« Qu'a tu envie de faire ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Il la regarda, méfiant, cherchant un piège dans la question.

« Je veux t'expliquer. » Répondit-il après un long moment à peser le pour et le contre. Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse. Et encore moins à le voir poser un genou à terre. Elle remarqua que même ainsi sa tête lui arrivait presque aux épaules.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Bégaya Hermione, stupéfaite. Elle essaya de se reculer mais il lui saisit la main et la retint.

« Je veux t'expliquer, répéta-t-il. Je ne suis pas doué pour parler mais je vais essayer, alors écoute moi, s'il te plait. » Hermione resta muette, le dos collé aux carreaux. Une main retenant la couverture sur sa poitrine et l'autre toujours nichée au creux de celle de Draco.

« Il y a certaines choses que je veux claires entre nous, à présent que… à présent que nous nous connaissons mieux. »

 _Jolie façon de formuler_ , pensa Hermione un peu hystérique.

« Je veux te jurer, Hermione, que quoi qu'il arrive, je resterais à tes côtés. Je te protègerais autant que je le pourrais. Quel que soit le chemin que tu décidera d'emprunter je l'emprunterai avec toi. » Le soleil étincelait sur sa tête blonde et formait une couronne de lumière. La glace de ses yeux brillait, deux joyaux figés dans le temps.

« Je veux être ton ami, ton compagnon d'arme. Je veux que l'on se batte côte à côte. » Il fit une pause et Hermione en profita pour reprendre sa respiration.

Toujours à genoux il posa sa seconde main sur la sienne. Elle sentait la tension qui les crispait. Pourtant il restait calme et maitre de lui même.

« Mais pas seulement, reprit-il. Je ne serai pas ton amant. Si tu me veux avec toi, il faudra que ce soit en tant qu'homme à qui tu appartiens.» A _lors je t'appartiendrais aussi._

Elle était figée dans sa propre stupeur. Elle regardait l'homme à genoux devant elle, il lui tenait la main comme s'il tentait de retenir la lumière elle même. Elle prit une profonde respiration. Elle n'avait pas envie de poser la question mais elle devait savoir.

« Et si je refuse ? Tu partiras ? » Il lui jeta un long regard douloureux mais pas surpris. Il était déjà persuadé qu'elle le rejetterai, se rendit-elle compte. _Draco, pourquoi t'infliges-tu toutes ces souffrances ?_ Mais il ne semblait pas connaitre d'autres chemins pour traverser la vie.

« Non. Non, je ne partirai pas, répondit-il. Mais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ne se reproduira plus jamais. Je ne te laisserai pas détruire le peu qu'il reste de moi. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

« C'est très mignon tout ça. »

Draco bondit et se retourna, se positionnant instinctivement devant Hermione.

Gabriel, absurde de splendeur, les observait depuis la porte. Adossé contre le chambranle, il laissa délibérément son regard glisser lentement sur le corps nu de Draco.

« J'arrive au bon moment on dirait. Draco sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Si j'avais des armées je voudrais que ce soit toi qui les commande. Et que tu les commande nu. »

Draco n'aimait pas être dévêtu devant Gabriel, il se sentait incroyablement vulnérable. Mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait, s'était de montrer son trouble devant lui. Alors il redressa les épaules, bandant les muscles de son corps entrainé.

« Que veux-tu ? » Cracha-t-il.

« C'est comme ça qu'on me remercie pour vous avoir fourni un joli petit nid douillé ? »

Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce. Ses grandes ailes emplissant presque tout l'espace disponible. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un pull d'un gris si foncé, qu'il en paraissait presque noir. Ses pieds étaient nus. Draco sentit Hermione bouger imperceptiblement derrière lui. Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

« On est timide, aujourd'hui ? » Susurra l'ange, un écœurant sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione sentit alors l'intrusion. Peut-être parce que cette fois elle s'y était préparée. Elle sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait la magie de Gabriel s'agiter à la frontière de son esprit, tentant d'y pénétrer en louvoyant traitreusement. Elle était un Obscurius, elle pouvait résister. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux pouvoir se concentrer et repousser l'attaque. Au bout d'un long moment l'ange noir éclata d'un rire froid.

« On apprend vite, à ce que je vois. »

Ne semblant pas troublé le moins du monde il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, devant la cheminée remplie de cendres froides. Il posa négligemment un poignet sur l'accoudoir de velours et les dévisagea tous les deux. Hermione se glissa jusque sur le lit et y grimpa tout en retenant la couverture autour d'elle. Elle voulait s'approcher de son épée qu'elle avait dissimulé la veille sous les oreillers. Elle ramassa ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras, l'air tout à fait innocente. Draco se pencha et saisit sa baguette qui était restée sur la table de chevet. Il était toujours nu et Gabriel étudia la moindre partie de son corps en mouvement, une étincèle au fond des yeux. On aurait dit une panthère reluquant sa proie.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça, Résurrectionniste. Il désigna la baguette du menton. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous attaquer. »

« Pourquoi es-tu là, dans ce cas Gabriel ? » Cette fois c 'était Hermione qui avait parlé. Draco était si tendu qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il parvienne à décrocher sa mâchoire pour articuler un mot.

« Je voulais vérifier que le petit Louis avait bien fait son travail. Il n'était pas bien compliqué mais avec ces jeunes humains, on ne sait jamais. » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur ses dents blanches alors qu'il jetait un regard au lit défait, les draps froissés.

« Mais d'après ce que je vois, il y est parvenu. »

Draco remua nerveusement. Hermione l'ignora. Ce petit jeu commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement.

« Et si tu nous disais clairement de quoi il retourne Gabriel ? On n'a pas que ça à faire. »

« On n'est pas du matin on dirait ? » Badina Gabriel, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Répond lui ! » Tonna Draco, furieux. Il tremblait de la tête au pied. Il avait senti ses entrailles se glacer quand il avait vu l'ange jeter un coup d'œil au lit. Son esprit faisait des conjectures qu'il tentait vainement d'obnubiler.

« J'ai demandé à Louis de vous aider à mettre les choses en route. »

« Les choses en route ? » Répéta Hermione d'une voix blanche. Gabriel lui jeta un regard, les sourcils levés et elle comprit en un éclair. Son visage se mit à rougir de plus en plus violement, comme si on la remplissait progressivement d'eau bouillante.

« Et par quel ingénieux procédé était-il censé y parvenir. » Grinça-t-elle, entre ses dents.

« Une belle petite potion de sa confection, versée dans votre vin. »

Alors, à la surprise de tous, Draco éclata d'un grand rire sans joie. Hermione le fusilla du regard. Gabriel, plus stoïque, attendit patiemment qu'il ait terminé.

« Je suis déçu, presque vexé même, hoqueta Draco, riant toujours. Gabriel, tu as _vraiment cru_ que tu parviendrais à me faire boire, à moi, une potion sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ? » Il était totalement incrédule à présent.

« En effet. » Répondit l'ange. Il semblait calme mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Je suis reconnu pour être un excellent maitre des potions, tout le monde le sait, trancha Draco à présent sérieux. Qui plus est, je suis un excellent maitre des potions qu'on a tenté de tuer par tout les moyens possibles. Le plus lâche ayant toujours été le poison que l'on versait dans mes verres. Je saurais renifler une potion dissimulée dans un hydromel scellé et encore dans son carton d'emballage. Alors dans un verre de vin… » il agita la main avec dédain. Hermione voyait qu'il prenait un plaisir manifeste à agacer l'ange.

Draco fixait Gabriel. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu, ne serait ce qu'une seconde, penser qu'il se laisserait berner par un subterfuge aussi grossier. Mais l'ange ne connaissait rien aux potions ni à la magie elle même. Il n'avait généralement pas besoin de ça pour s'imposer.

« Et sache que si ce n'est pas l'odeur, ce sera la couleur qui trahira la présence d'une potion. Si ce n'est pas la couleur, ce sera la texture, continua Draco sous les yeux de l'ange qui s'assombrissaient à mesure qu'il parlait. Il y a toujours quelque chose, Gabriel. C'est le piège quand on se sent trop supérieur. » Il riait franchement maintenant.

« À force de sous estimer tout le monde, tu vas finir par y laisser des plumes. »

Gabriel demeura impassible mais on sentait la colère qui bouillait en lui. Il avait carré les épaules et ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes alors qu'il fixait Draco.

« Ce qui veut dire que ton cher, tendre et docile petit Louis t'a désobéi, se réjouit Draco. Il remonte dans mon estime. »

« Draco… commença Hermione, troublée. Es-tu certain qu'il n'y avait rien dans ce vin ? » Il la regarda dans les yeux et y vit le doute.

« Bien sur. Mais on peut faire venir Louis si tu veux, il le confirmera. » Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel dont le visage était crispé plus que jamais. Hermione le fixait également mais l'ange ne disait toujours rien. Un affreux soupçon s'insinua en elle.

« Tu… Tu l'as tué ? S'exclama Hermione dans un souffle. Gabriel ne répondit pas. Mais c'était juste un jeune homme, un gamin ! »

« Tu l'as tué toi même ou tu as laissé faire le sale travail à tes chiens de garde ? » Draco regardait l'ange durement.

« Il méritait au moins de mourir de ta main, il me semble. Où est-il ? Où est son corps ? »

Hermione se demanda une fraction de seconde en quoi cela pouvait bien les intéresser, mais si Draco demandait, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison.

« Il doit se décomposer dans le loch j'imagine. » Répondit Gabriel avec dédain. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, essayant de retrouver contenance, mais il semblait amer.

« Et peu importe qu'il ait versé la potion ou non, le résultat reste le même, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. » Hermione n'en revenait pas. Tout ça pour les faire coucher ensemble.

« Tout de même, tu dois être sacrément déterminé à cacher quelque chose pour tuer ton chaton favori. » Lui lança Draco en le regardant de sous ses longs cils blonds.

Gabriel lui jeta un regard noir. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne maitrisait plus cette conversation et qu'il en avait sans doute déjà trop dit. Il se leva brusquement. Ses ailes manquant de décrocher le lustre au plafond qui se balança dans un grincement sinistre. Pendant un long moment ils s'affrontèrent du regard en silence.

« On se reverra, cracha l'ange, ayant définitivement renoncé à dissimuler sa colère. Et plus vite que vous ne le pensez. » Il traversa la suite en trois longues enjambées et disparu dans le couloir.

Hermione était sous le choc. C'était la conversation la plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais eu à tenir.

Draco aussi semblait retourné. Il récupéra ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller. Si Gabriel revenait, il tenait à ne pas être nu comme un vers cette fois-ci. Il lança ses habits à Hermione mais elle ne réagit pas.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Lui demanda t-il en enfilant ses bottes.

« Tu es certain qu'il n'y avait rien dans ce vin, Draco ? »

« Bien sur que non, il n'y avait rien. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Mais si tu veux on peut chercher le corps de Louis, on devrait trouver la fiole sur lui. Tu verras alors qu'elle est encore pleine. »

Hermione hocha la tête, silencieuse et commença à s'habiller à son tour. Elle même n'avait pas bu de vin hier. Cela voulait dire que peut être elle avait été la seule à vraiment vouloir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle détourna le visage pour que Draco ne le remarque pas. Elle sentait bête, honteuse.

Ils sortirent peu de temps après dans le soleil de cette magnifique journée. Ils se dirigèrent vers les sous bois où la mêlé avait eu lieu la vielle. Il sembla à Hermione que s'était il y a une éternité. Entre temps elle et Draco avaient fait l'amour. Enfin, _elle_ avait fait l'amour. De ça seulement elle pouvait être sure.

La neige qui était tombée durant la fin de la nuit avait partiellement recouvert les traces de la bataille, mais de nouvelles, plus fraiches, étaient clairement visibles.

« Ces marques sont étranges, commenta Draco en désignant de longues trainées qui semblaient avoir découpé la neige. On dirait des traces de fouet. »

Il y avait aussi beaucoup de sang. Énormément de sang en vérité et même ce qui ressemblait à un tas d'entrailles. Hermione détourna les yeux. Elle gardait l'image de Louis dans sa tête, beau jeune homme tout en joues roses et boucles innocentes. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais il avait l'air doux et inoffensif. Il avait l'air amoureux. Amoureux de la mauvaise personne, se dit-elle. Elle jeta un regard vers Draco qui observait toujours les empruntes entre les arbres.

« On dirait que des corps ont été trainés ici. » Lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Hermione le suivit et il arriva sur le bord du loch avant elle.

« Que fais-tu ? » S'exclama Hermione en voyant Draco s'avancer dans l'eau.

« J'appelle notre cher Louis. »

« Mais tu n'as plus ton anneau. » Remarqua-t-elle.

« Je n'ai aurais pas besoin. »

Il s'avança un peu plus. Il avait de l'eau au dessus des chevilles maintenant. Sa cape tombait de ses larges épaules, flottant autour de lui. Il leva les mains et l'air sembla se mettre à vibrer. Un souffle léger agita ses cheveux blonds, comme une grande aile invisible qui l'aurait frôlé, et s'élança à la surface du loch. Hermione pouvait voir la surface de l'eau se troubler aussi loin que ses yeux portaient. Puis plus rien. Juste le silence, la lourde immobilité.

« Draco ? » Appela Hermione. Mais il ne répondit pas. Sa tête était baissée sur sa poitrine et il avait fermé les yeux. Son corps se mit à frémir légèrement lorsque son esprit quitta les rivages du loch pour plonger sous sa surface à la recherche des morts. Ses lèvres cependant ne cessaient de remuer.

 _Stans a mortuis, stans a mortuis, stans a mortuis…_ Debout les morts.

Hermione frissonna. L'air semblait s'être vidé de toute chaleur et le soleil brillait sur eux dans un rayonnement lointain et inaccessible. Draco sondait les fonds obscurs, plongé dans le noir et les eaux troubles. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le trouver. Pour les trouver. Il remonta lentement à la surface avec eux, rejoignant les rivages et son propre corps. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, deux cadavres se tenaient devant lui.

« Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Hermione qui restait en retrait. Aucun d'eux n'est Louis. »

« Ce sont des gardes de la phalange de Gabriel, répondit Draco en désignant une broche en or sur leur poitrine. Un soleil sur lequel était gravé la forme runique pour « G » .

« Et ils viennent tout juste d'être tués. À peine quelques heures, ajouta-t-il. Même en prenant en compte le fait qu'un cadavre laissé dans l'eau se dégrade beaucoup moins vite que s'il avait été laissé à l'air libre. Je dirais huit heures environs. »

« Comment peux tu savoir ça ? » Elle vit Draco jeter un regard critique aux cadavres qui se tenaient, immobiles devant eux.

« La rigidité musculaire qui s'est presque étendue à tout le corps, elle atteint sont maximum entre huit et douze heures après la mort. Et la lividité cadavérique a débuté mais je ne vois que des rougeurs au niveau du cou et nulle part ailleurs ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont morts depuis moins de dix heures. Ils sont encore très loin de la putréfaction. » Comme elle ne répondait rien, il pivota pour la regarder.

« J'ai créé et commandé des armées de cadavres, Hermione. Je sais lire dans un mort. » Son ton était sec, brutal. Il n'aimait pas avoir à lui rappeler ça.

Hermione tenta d'afficher un regard neutre et elle se concentra sur les deux morts pour éviter d'avoir à croiser son regard frondeur.

« Que leur est-il arrivé, demanda-t-elle pour attirer son attention ailleurs. Celui de droite n'a plus de visage. » Draco se retourna.

« Oui, et celui-ci semble s'être fait ouvrir en deux. Il se pencha pour observer les plaies. C'est un fouet qui a fait ces dégâts, un fouet chauffé à blanc. Il y a des cloques tout autour mais la blessure est nette, comme cautérisée sur l'instant. »

« La personne qui leur a infligé ça savait ce qu'il faisait. » Dit-il en se redressant. Il revint vers elle, se détournant des morts.

« Penses-tu que ça pourrait être Louis ? » Hermione était septique. Les ravages infligés à ces corps ne correspondaient pas au style précieux et maniéré du jeune homme. Elle l'imaginait plutôt du genre à s'évanouir à la vue du sang plutôt qu'à vider des hommes de leurs entrailles.

« Je ne vois pas qui d'autre. Il a dû s'enfuir. Berner Gabriel est un sacré exploit, je dois reconnaitre ça au gamin. » Draco pointa trois doigts vers les morts, l'index, le majeur et l'annulaire.

« Soporis. » Murmura-t-il. Les Inféris reculèrent lentement, retournant dans leur tombeau d'obscurité et d'eau.

« Tiens, voilà Noctis. » se réjouit-Draco.

Hermione se retourna. Le sombral ondulait dans les sous bois, fourrant son museau dans la neige à la recherche de viande. Hermione fronça le nez, elle aurait préféré que l'animal se passe de viande humaine.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait essayer de retrouver Louis. Il savait quelque chose, c'est évident. »

« Oui, approuva Hermione. Et il pourra nous dire s'il a oui ou non versé cette potion. » Draco lui jeta un regard sombre.

« Hermione, j'étais pleinement moi même cette nuit. Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'y pensais bien avant que la moindre goutte de vin ne touche mes lèvres. » Elle ne répondit rien.

« Viens, reprit Draco. On va s'éloigner d'ici, je ne peux plus poser les yeux sur cette baraque. »

Ils montèrent sur le dos de Noctis qui avait enfin abandonné sa recherche de viande humaine et chevauchèrent un moment à travers bois. Ils traversèrent une route pour grimper une légère colline en haut de laquelle s'étendait un plateau battu par les vents. De là ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la vallée de Glenfinnan remplie d'eaux miroitantes et sur le viaduc aux hautes arcades. Draco aida Hermione à descendre et sortit de quoi manger des sacoches qui étaient fixées aux flanc du sombral.

Ils s'assirent sur une roche chauffée par le soleil. En été les prairies qui s'étendaient sous la neige devait être verdoyantes. Hermione tenta d'imaginer le vent les faisant onduler sous sa force dans un vert lumineux.

« J'aimerais voir cet endroit au printemps. Ce doit être magnifique. »

« On reviendra, si tu veux. » Lui dit Draco. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, comprenant tout ce que cette phrase impliquait. Mais quelque chose la dérangeait encore.

« Draco, si cette bague ne t'était pas utile pour tes pouvoirs de Résurrectionniste, alors à quoi servait-elle. » Il se détourna.

« À rien. »

« Tu mens. Il y avait un sortilège dedans, je l'ai vu. De la magie noire. » Draco soupira, résigné.

« Je vais te le dire, mais d'abord tu dois répondre à ce que je t'ai dit dans la chambre. » Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux flamboyants.

« Me laisseras-tu t'avoir, même en sachant qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait ? M'appartiendras-tu, Hermione ? »

« Mais je t'appartiens déjà. Je pensais que tu le savais. »

Elle le vit se troubler. Il la fixait, un océan d'hésitation dans les yeux. Il posa alors une main sur la roche prés du genoux de la jeune femme et se pencha en avant. Elle vit son visage s'approcher du sien. Si lentement qu'il ne pouvait que le faire exprès. Peut-être pour lui laisser la possibilité de s'échapper si finalement elle changeait d'avis. Car elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était encore persuadé qu'elle fuirait. Et il le fut jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent enfin celles d'Hermione. Elle était toujours là, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle ne s'était pas dérobée. Cette fille, connaissant toutes ses faiblesses et ses erreurs, le voulait quand même. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et il prolongea le baiser avec un plaisir fragile. Comme le premier, il était timide, léger, hésitant. Il pouvait sentir ses longs cheveux chatouiller son cou dans la brise hivernale. Quand il écarta son visage du sien il vit le soleil dans ses cils, ses joues rosies par le froid et derrière elle, les landes enneigées. Même le vent avait le gout de ses lèvres.

« Tu ne douteras plus, maintenant ? » Chuchota-t-elle. Il lui saisit la main.

« Non, je ne douterais plus. » Il lui sourit. Un petit sourire tremblotant mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour illuminer son visage et ses yeux.

« Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la bague ? Elle contient un morceau de mon cœur et le sortilège que j'ai utilisé pour l'arracher de ma poitrine. » Hermione le fixait, elle se souvenait du petit carré de soie contenant l'anneau qu'il avait glissé dans son sac, juste avant de lui demander de partir.

« Et… et tu me l'avais donné ? Tu m'avais donné ton cœur ? » Il détourna le visage, gêné.

« Sa place était avec toi. » Elle serra sa main entre les siennes, sa poitrine débordait de chaleur. Puis un autre détail lui revint. Un détail qui brisa son bonheur à l'instant où elle y repensa.

« Mais… mais je l'ai donné à Gabriel en échange des informations ! » S'écriât-elle, horrifiée. Elle réalisait que cet ange terrible et cruel détenait à présent une part de Draco et que c'était à cause d'elle.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?! »

« Si Gabriel avait su ce qu'il y avait dedans, il l'aurait voulu deux fois plus, répondit Draco dans un rire sombre. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu l'avais gardé. J'ai été très surpris quand tu la sorti de ta poche. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire devant lui.» Hermione était abattue. Qu'avait-elle fait?

« Ne fais pas cette tête, la rassura doucement Draco. Gabriel ne saura jamais ce que cet anneau contient et on avait besoin de ces informations. Et puis ton cœur est assez fort pour battre pour nous deux. C'est lui que je veux. »

Ils chevauchaient à présent vers la mine et ils traversaient des landes vallonnées et désertiques. Il n'y avait que le ciel bleu et la neige éblouissante autour d'eux.

Hermione était silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas reparlé de l'anneau mais Draco voyait bien qu'elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Il avait l'impression de voir les rouages de son esprit tourner frénétiquement dans sa tête pendant qu'elle élaborait des plans impossibles pour récupérer la bague et son cœur.

« As-tu bien dormi ? » Lui demanda-t-il, pour désamorcer son flot de pensées. Elle devait se morfondre dans la culpabilité et il ne le voulait pas. Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel elle sembla revenir à la réalité.

« Non, répondit-elle l'air toujours un peu absente. Pas vraiment. »

« Ais-je ronflé ? » Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur.

« Non, j'ai fais un mauvais rêve. » Il sentit la tension dans sa voix et pencha la tête pour voir son visage mais il ne distinguait que la courbe de sa joue et la pointe de son nez tandis qu'elle fixait l'horizon.

« En fait, je pense plus que c'était une vision, un souvenir. J'étais de retour dans ma cellule et on me torturait. Elle se tendit. Puis j'ai vu le visage flou d'une femme aux lèvres noires. Elle s'est excusée et m'a jeté un sortilège d'amnésie après ça. Hermione soupira. Je n'y comprends rien. »

« Je me demandais aussi comment ils avaient pu créer un Obscurius sans torture. » Il la sentit se crisper contre lui.

« Je sais que la réclusion était une torture en soit, l'apaisa-t-il. Mais il faut plus que ça pour créer… »

« Un monstre. » Acheva Hermione.

« Si tous les monstres avaient ton visage alors on serait des milliers à vouloir se damner en enfer. Il enserra sa taille de son bras puissant. Tu n'es pas un monstre Hermione. »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Mais pourquoi vouloir me faire oublier qu'on me torturait ? »

« Je ne sais pas, avoua Draco. Peut-être pour que tu ne saches pas qui ils étaient. »

« Oui, peut-être, marmonna Hermione, septique. Mais il aurait suffi qu'ils portent des masques pour ça. »

« Cette femme, tu l'avais déjà vu ? »

« Non. Non, je ne crois pas. Elle s'agita sur le dos du sombral. Penses-tu… penses-tu qu'il puisse s'agir d'Alienor ? » Draco réfléchit à cette hypothèse.

« Peut-être. C'est elle qui est à l'origine du projet. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel sorcier qui peut en transformer un autre en Obscurius volontairement. Et d'après Gabriel, Alienor est puissante. Il est plutôt avare en compliments en général donc elle doit vraiment l'être. »

« C'est bizarre, marmonna Hermione. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette femme, comme si je n'avais jamais su qu'elle existait avant que Gabriel ne l'évoque. Pourtant, si elle contrôle la France, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu louper cette information. »

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel ils réfléchissaient tous les deux. On entendait plus que le crissement des pattes de Noctis qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige.

« J'ai été capturée en France, je n'y serais jamais allée sans connaitre le contexte sur place. Mais je ne me souviens de rien. Ni de pourquoi je suis allée là-bas, ni comment j'ai été capturée. Je n'ai aucun souvenir qu'Alienor n'ait jamais existé. »

« Je ne peux rien te dire à son sujet, déclara Draco. Je ne sais rien sur elle non plus. »

Hermione se tut. Mais dans son esprit grandissait la certitude que la femme aux lèvres noires ne pouvait être personne d'autre qu'Alienor de France. Sa tortionnaire, celle qui l'avait capturée. Celle qui l'avait brisé pour pouvoir se servir d'elle comme d'une arme.

Mais elle même était puissante à présent. Si elle était capable de briser des sortilèges d'imperium à l'intérieur de corps de loups garous, alors elle devrait pouvoir lever un sortilège d'amnésie dans sa propre tête.

Elle repensa à Louis, se demandant comment ils pourraient jamais le retrouver et quel secret il avait emporté avec ses jolies boucles blondes. Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Gabriel avait tant tenu à ce qu'ils couchent ensemble. Un instant, une drôle de pensée lui effleura l'esprit et elle vit Draco se tenant droit dans le soleil, un enfant blond entre les bras. Mais elle chassa aussitôt cette idée saugrenue. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant, elle le savait. C'était un des privilèges que sa cruelle incarcération lui avait volé, en plus de sa liberté.


	17. Aliénor de Montdragon

Aliénor ne se retourna pas quand elle entendit la lourde porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Elle observait la nuit qui tombait sur ses terres au travers des fenêtres à croisillons. Au court des siècles le paysage n'avait presque pas changé. La seule différence était la route goudronnée qui serpentait plus loin dans la vallée et qui n'existait pas auparavant. Mais les montagnes demeuraient les mêmes. Imposantes et sauvages, imperméables au passage du temps et des château était bâti sur un site stratégique à près de 1200 mètres d'altitude. Il se dressait fièrement sur un éperon rocheux, dominant la vallée au milieu d'une forêt de sapin. Aliénor se tenait dans la première enceinte qui abritait le donjon ainsi que la tour, nommée la tour blanche. C'était l'endroit qu'elle préférait car depuis ses fenêtres elle avait une vue circulaire sur le magnifique panorama montagneux. Aucune armée n'aurait pu approcher sans être immédiatement repérée à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'est pour ça qu'il avait été construit ici. C'est ce qui avait fait de son château une forteresse quasi imprenable pendant plus de huit siècles.

Aliénor se rappelait sa mère lui racontant l'histoire des sorciers, le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Les procès, l'inquisition, les buchers… Et ces contes, sa mère avant elle les lui avait raconté. Depuis des siècles, à travers les âges, sa famille passait de génération en génération les légendes oubliées de l'histoire des sorciers Français.

Celle de sa famille, les Montdragon, commençait au XIII ème siècle et l'époque était très différente. Les sorciers étaient bien moins nombreux et on en comptait pas plus d'un millier en France. Il n'existait pas encore de communauté magique à proprement parler et il avait encore fallu attendre deux siècles et la construction de l'école de magie Beauxbâtons pour parler d'un réel rassemblement. Ne recevant pas d'éducation magique, les pouvoirs des sorciers étaient loin d'être aussi étendus que maintenant et la naissance des écoles, en France comme partout dans le monde, avait permis de rassembler toutes les connaissances acquises par les sorciers au court des siècles en un seul lieu. Là, elles avaient pu être répertoriées, mises par écrit, améliorées et partagées. Mais avant ça, les sorciers avaient dû apprendre par eux même.

La seconde grande différence était les baguettes magiques. Déjà utilisées mais encore très loin de ce qu'elles deviendraient à l'époque contemporaine. Au XIIIème siècle les fabricants de baguettes étaient extrêmement rares. Ils avaient découvert que les façonner dans certains bois leurs apportait des propriétés différentes mais ils n'avaient pas encore commencé à utiliser des cœurs comme le crin de licorne ou les plumes de phénix. C'était une pratique qui était arrivée quelques décennies plus tard en provenance d'Angleterre, grâce aux frères Peverell. Trois sorciers particulièrement doués et puissants qui avaient créé la première baguette possédant un cœur. La technique s'était par la suite rependue dans tout le pays avant d'être importée en France. Mais avant ça, les baguettes possédaient bien moins de puissance et d'efficacité, ce qui laissait les sorciers vulnérables face aux persécutions. L'église catholique leur donnait la chasse sans merci et ils furent nombreux à périr dans les flammes. Ils vivaient tous dans la crainte d'être un jour découvert. Les moldus avaient définitivement l'ascendant sur eux, de par leur nombre et surtout parce qu'à cette époque ils savaient que la sorcellerie existait et ils la redoutaient. Ce fut d'ailleurs après ces grandes chasses aux sorcières et aux hérétiques que les sorciers décidèrent de tomber définitivement dans la clandestinité.

On les trouvait surtout dans le sud de la France. Dans ce temps là, le sud et le nord du pays étaient divisés. Dans le sud on parlait une langue distincte et une civilisation brillante et raffinée s'y épanouissait. Allant de château en château, les troubadours, les poètes et les musiciens chantaient l'amour mais aussi l'honneur et la négation de la loi du plus fort. Il y avait des règles, des lois et des codes limitant le pouvoir des plus grands. Alors que dans le nord, le roi Philippe Auguste se battait encore à cheval et s'imposait de force à ses vassaux.

Mais pas dans le Midi. Les habitants élisaient des consuls qui traitaient d'égal à égal avec les grands seigneurs dont ils dépendaient. Plus libres, les villes du sud étaient aussi plus ouvertes et accueillantes aux idées étrangères et elles étaient en relation avec de nombreux pays étrangers. C'est là que la plupart des sorciers s'étaient réfugiés pour échapper à la tyrannie du Roi et de l'église Catholique.

C'est dans ce contexte que _les Purs_ étaient apparus dans le sud de la France. Les Cathares. Ils défiaient l'église ouvertement, s'opposant à elle par tous les moyens possibles pour défendre leur foi. Ces derniers pensaient qu'il existait dans l'univers deux principes irréductibles, le Bien et le Mal, en lutte permanente. Ils aspiraient à une vie de simplicité pour atteindre la pureté parfaite de l'âme et lutter contre le mal. Et tant que cette perfection n'était pas atteinte, l'âme devait se réincarner encore et encore. Cela leur donnait une arme considérable : ils ne craignaient pas la mort. Voilà pourquoi ils trouvèrent le courage de s'opposer au Roi de France et au pape lui même, qui oppressaient le peuple moldu et les sorciers depuis si longtemps.

De grandes croisades furent lancées contre eux et des massacres éclatèrent dans tout le sud. Des milliers de personnes furent brulées et passées au fil de l'épée et lorsque le fils de Philipe Auguste, Saint Louis, arriva au pouvoir ce fut bien pire. Il était reconnu pour être un fervent chrétien et faisait de sa vie une mission visant à purifier le pays de tous les hérétiques. Mais malgré cela, ils ne parvinrent pas à étouffer l'aspiration des sudistes à vivre et gouverner comme ils l'entendaient.

Les Cathares n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques, pas de baguette. Ils n'avaient que leur vie à opposer aux forces destructrices du Roi Louis IX et de l'église et pourtant ils n'hésitèrent jamais à se sacrifier pour ce qu'ils pensaient être juste. Pour la liberté. Les sorciers les respectaient pour cela. Ils avaient alors lié des liens étroits avec les Purs et ils s'entre-aidaient mutuellement. Il n'était pas rare que des Cathares mettent leur vie en danger pour cacher des sorciers de l'inquisition et des sorciers avaient dissimulés des Cathares pour leur éviter le bucher. C'est ce que la mère d'Aliénor avait appelé » La Grande alliance ». Une association redoutable entre moldus et sorciers qui avait vu le jour sous le joug de forces plus grandes qu'eux. C'est comme ça que de nombreux sorciers avaient prêté serment et juré de protéger les Purs et leurs idéaux d'indépendance et de liberté, devenant chevaliers Cathares. La famille d'Aliénor descendait directement d'un de ces chevaliers, Guillaume de Montdragon.

Après les sièges sanglants de Toulouse, Bézier, Avignon, Carcassonne et de nombreuses autres cités, les Cathares et hérétiques furent obligés de se réfugier dans leurs châteaux, en plein cœur de la chaine montagneuse des Pyrénées. Là, ils avaient tenu au delà de tout ce que la bravoure aurait pu espérer face aux forces royales. Et les chevaliers, les sorciers, avaient combattu l'oppression à leurs côtés.

Mais ils n'étaient pas assez fort. Trop peu nombreux. Un jour, un groupe de chevaliers issus de la garnison du château d'Aliénor avait apprit que des inquisiteurs étaient logés non loin de là. Ils les avaient tous massacré et leur geste avait provoqué la colère de Louis IX et le siège de leur dernière place forte. Le château d'Aliénor avait subi quatre sièges au court de son histoire. Mais un seul fut couronné de succès. Il avait alors fallu 6000 hommes pour les assiéger. 6000 croisés, campés au pied du mont rocheux. La forteresse, défendue par une centaine de chevaliers dont bon nombre de sorciers, avait tenu neuf mois avant de tomber. Un exploit extraordinaire qui n'aurait jamais pu être possible sans l'association des forces Cathares et magiques.

Les armées du Roi avaient d'abord tenté de les attaquer de front, mais la position stratégique du château, perché en hauteur, compliquait grandement les manœuvres. Les remparts nord et Est étaient totalement hors d'accès car construit directement au bord d'un précipice vertigineux de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Ne restait que le côté sud et ouest du château, uniquement accessible par un sentier très étroit qui serpentait à flanc de montagne et qui demeurait impraticable pour les chevaux et les armes lourdes comme les catapultes. Quoi qu'ils fassent, les Cathares et leurs chevaliers demeuraient hors de portée des boulets.

La seconde stratégie avait été de les affamer et de les assoiffer. Technique qui avait toujours très bien fonctionné lors de précédentes croisades. Mais les Cathares avaient constitué de nombreuses réserves et ils étaient parvenus à conserver leur ligne de support ouvertes, maintenues par des locaux de la région qui connaissaient parfaitement la montagne. Après plusieurs mois de tentatives hasardeuses, un plan fut finalement trouvé par les assaillants. Le long de la crête, à environs un kilomètre, se trouvait le Roc de la Tour sur lequel était construit un petit fortin. Des mercenaires l'escaladèrent de nuit et massacrèrent dans leur sommeil les soldats de la garnison. La prise de cette défense avancée permit à une partie de l'armée de s'installer à la même altitude que celle de la forteresse. Ils firent alors venir un nouveau contingent de soldats dont les connaissances techniques leur permirent d'installer une perrière sur le Roc de la Tour et de bombarder une barbacane qui, située sur la crête, défendait l'accès au château. Les cathares furent alors débusqués et obligés d'abdiquer.

Plus de deux cents hommes et femmes furent brulés vif ce jour là. Ainsi que l'ancêtre d'Aliénor, Guillaume de Montdragon, qui avait péri dans les flammes avec les gens qu'il avait juré de protéger sur son honneur de chevalier Cathare et de sorcier. On racontait encore que les suppliciés chantaient quand on les avait brulés. Après cette terrible défaite tous les autres châteaux Cathares tombèrent les uns après les autres. Les sorciers français glissèrent alors définitivement dans la clandestinité. Mais ils n'oublièrent jamais les grands Cathares avec qui ils avaient combattu l'oppression du Roi et de l'Église réunis.

Seul deux de leurs châteaux ne tombèrent pas en ruines. Celui des Montdragon et un autre, le plus méridional, investi par des familles de chevaliers qui y avait combattu. Deux siècles plus tard, sur les cendres des anciens combats Cathares et de la Grande alliance, ils bâtirent l'école de sorcellerie BeauxBâtons.

C 'était il y a plus de VIII siècles à présent et pourtant Aliénor ne cessait d'y penser à chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur le champ qui courait au pied de la montagne. _Le champ des brulés._

Les descendants de Guillaume de Montdragon n'avaient jamais cessé de veiller sur le château siècle après siècle et ils l'avaient définitivement dissimulé aux yeux des moldus peu de temps après le grand siège. Pendant longtemps des rumeurs avaient couru sur le trésor des Cathares qui aurait été dissimulé dans son château. Bien que ses parents lui aient certifié enfant qu'il avait été emporté durant le siège jusqu'en Italie pour être mis à l'abri, elle avait passé des milliers d'heures à sillonner chaque couloir, chaque passage secret, chaque rempart à la recherche du trésor Cathares. Certains avaient affirmé que parmi les pièces d'or, c'était trouvé la coupe qui aurait recueilli le sang du Christ. Le saint Graal. Un des rares objets magiques autant convoité par les sorciers que par les moldus.

Aliénor n'était plus une enfant cependant et elle n'avait que faire de trésors, mais elle continuait loyalement de veiller sur la forteresse que ses ancêtres avaient défendu de leur vie.

« Ma Dame… » Le gobelin s'inclina dans son dos, attendant qu'elle se retourne mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Que se passe-t-il, Telchar. »

« Nous.. nous venons de recevoir une lettre. » Le gobelin déposa un bout de parchemin sur la grande table qui se dressait entre eux.

« Et bien ? » La voix d'Aliénor lui parvint, haute et claire.

« Ils disent que votre espion a été découvert et assassiné. » Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Telchar fixa la longue natte dorée qui pendait entre les omoplates d'Aliénor.

« Avez-vous une preuve ? »

« Non, admit le gobelin. Mais en tant que votre conseiller… »

« Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé, coupa Aliénor. Tu n'as aucune preuve à me soumettre. Je n'agirai pas sur une simple rumeur. »

Le Gobelin hocha humblement la tête bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. Il connaissait les humeurs de la Dame et se risquait rarement à la contredire. Mais quand il le faisait c'était toujours pour une excellente raison, voilà pourquoi Aliénor le gardait proche d'elle et lui faisait confiance. Ils étaient peu nombreux ceux qui osaient lui tenir tête et encore moins nombreux ceux qui y parvenaient.

Le gobelin carra les épaules. Il faisait la moitié de sa taille et plus du double de son âge mais il ne la laisserait pas ignorer _cette rumeur_ aussi facilement.

« J'espère juste que ma Dame ne laisse pas non inimitié pour son frère obscurcir son jugement. » Il y eut un long silence douloureux avant qu'elle se retourne lentement vers lui.

Avec ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux bleus, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère. Mais elle avait le teint plus hâlé et ses lèvres étaient noires. Elle aurait pu être belle si son visage n'avait pas éternellement arboré la rigidité et la froideur de la pierre.

Telchar avait servi son père avant elle et elle lui ressemblait terriblement dans son maintient droit et sévère. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et retombaient en une tresse étroitement nouée.

Les bras croisés dans le dos, elle le dévisageait de ses yeux sombres comme les mers tempétueuses.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, Telchar, dit-elle enfin. Louis est parfaitement capable. Capable à la fois de se mettre dans le pétrin et de s'en sortir tout seul. Je ne violerai pas un traité international pour ses fantaisies amoureuses. Tu sais que le Concile a fermé les frontières. »

« C'est sur votre ordre qu'il est parti là-bas, il y a des années de ça. Il a fidèlement rempli ses obligations et beaucoup des informations qu'il nous a fait parvenir nous ont été utiles. » Le défendit le gobelin.

En réalité il n'aimait pas le jeune frère d'Aliénor. Il le connaissait depuis sa naissance et il se méfiait de lui. Il le trouvait plus faible que sa sœur et plus cruel. Une évidence pour lui qui ne sautait aux yeux de personnes d'autre. On aimait rarement Aliénor avec ses manières hautaines et distantes alors que Louis pouvait faire descendre un oiseau de sa branche juste en battant des cils. Pourtant c'est la sœur qui était la moins dure.

« Sur mon ordre ? Il crevait d'envie d'y aller. »

« Il était jeune. »

« Moi aussi. » Trancha Aliénor.

« Vous ferez comme bon vous l'entendrez, ma Dame. Mais je crains que lui tourner le dos maintenant n'amène que des problèmes dans le futur. Vous savez ce que je pense de votre frère. »

Aliénor baissa son regard de pierre sur lui.

« Oui, je le sais. Tu m'avais également conseillé de ne pas l'envoyez espionner Gabriel. »

Telchar hocha la tête sans un mot. Le moment était délicat, il le sentait. Car comme son père et tous les Montdragon avant elle, Aliénor ne manquait pas de fierté. Fierté qu'elle n'aimait pas voir piétinée, surtout lorsqu'elle avait tort. Le silence s'étira entre eux. Elle ne le lâchait toujours pas des yeux.

« Ce en quoi j'aurais dû t'écouter, je le crains. » Ses épaules s'abaissèrent imperceptiblement et elle eut un soupir las.

Devant lui, le gobelin n'avait plus la grande Dame de France qui se battait pour que la guerre anglaise n'envahisse pas son pays. Mais juste une jeune femme de vingt-trois ans qui tentait de contrôler un frère indiscipliné. Une orpheline arrivée trop tôt au pouvoir de l'immense puissance magique qu'était la France. Son père et sa mère, de grands sorciers, étaient morts alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans et Louis cinq. Elle s'était battue pour garder le contrôle sur les terres de ses ancêtres. Telchar l'avait aidé, assurant la régence jusqu'à sa majorité et empêchant des sorciers plus âgés de mettre la main sur ce trésor de l'histoire magique. Mais en réalité elle avait tout fait toute seule. Éduquer Louis notamment. Le gobelin savait qu'elle montrait un cœur de glace dés qu'il s'agissait de son frère et qu'elle se sentait responsable de ce qu'il était devenu. Quand elle le regardait elle ne voyait que ses propres échecs et Aliénor, plus que tout autre chose, ne supportait pas l'échec. Encore moins chez elle que chez les autres. Voilà pourquoi Telchar supportait son effroyable caractère. Il savait que si elle était exigeante envers les autres, ce n'était rien comparé à la discipline de fer qu'elle s'infligeait à elle même. Et il la respectait pour ça.

« Où en es-tu avec mon armure ? »

« J'ai terminé les canons d'arrière bras hier. Cette semaine je devrais pouvoir commencer les saplières. »

Aliénor hocha la tête.

« Laisse-moi à présent Telchar, Je vais voir ce que je peux faire concernant Louis. »

« Merci, ma Dame. » Avant de quitter la pièce, il vit qu'elle s'était à nouveau tournée vers la fenêtre obscurcie.

Telchar lui avait déjà façonné une armure quand elle était petite mais elle était trop jeune à l'époque pour comprendre que c'était un cadeau princier. Il avait fallu prés d'une année entière au Gobelin pour la forger en secret sur la commande de son père pour son onzième anniversaire. Une magnifique armure complète de plus de cents pièces et parfaitement adaptée à sa taille d'enfant.

Aliénor n'avait pas saisi la portée de ce présent sur le moment. Pour elle, son père savait simplement qu'elle aimait se battre et jouer au chevalier et avait voulu lui faire plaisir. Ses parents avaient refusé de l'envoyer à Beauxbatons, préférant l'éduquer au château et elle pensait que c'était aussi une manière d'adoucir sa déception, sachant que ce même jour elle aurait dû recevoir sa lettre d'inscription. Elle se souvenait encore du moment où son père, revenant de mission et portant encore son uniforme de la lignée Corbus : une robe noire avec un grand corbeau écarlate cousu sur la poitrine, l'avait emmené sur les remparts de la tour, son endroit favori. Et là, entièrement assemblée, l'attendait son armure. Étincelante sous le soleil de midi, l'éclat blanc du métal rayonnant dans l'air froid de cette journée de décembre. Son père avait baissé gravement les yeux sur elle, car il était toujours grave, et posé une main sur sa tête blonde.

« Elle est pour toi, Aliénor. Je sais que tu protègeras ton frère. »

Elle n'avait pas compris. Elle n'avait pas entendu la douleur entre les mots, la tristesse. Elle savait juste qu'elle jouait toujours la guerrière alors que son petit frère préférait se déguiser en princesse. C'était toujours elle qui devait le délivrer du donjon durant leurs croisades imaginaires. Elle avait effleuré l'alliage éclatant du bout de ses doigts, les joues roses d'excitation à l'idée des futurs combats qui l'attendaient. Le nombres de dragons inventés qu'elle pourrai pourfendre et tous les croisés qu'elle pourrai abattre, protégée par son armure magique.

« Je protègerais Louis, père. Je te le promets. » Ce serment, elle s'était efforcée de le tenir depuis ce jour d'hiver, au sommet de la tour blanche.

Moins d'un mois plus tard, des hommes masqués avaient pénétré leur forteresse au cœur de la nuit. Elle se rappelait encore le bruit déchirant et les lumières du combat dans les couloirs. Cachée derrière une tapisserie, elle avait observé ses parents se battre, frémissante de peur. Ils avaient toujours été de puissants sorciers et il avait fallu longtemps pour qu'ils commencent à reculer. Ils avaient choisi cet endroit, ce couloir étroit, de façon stratégique. Ainsi leurs attaquants qui étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux ne pouvaient ni les encercler, ni les submerger. Juste deux d'entre eux pouvaient faire front face à ses parents. Mais dés qu'ils tombaient, deux autres venaient les remplacer. Sa mère avait dû sentir la fin approcher car elle s'était retournée et lui avait crié de fuir et de prendre Louis avec elle. Aliénor n'avait jamais su comment sa mère avait deviné qu'elle était là, dissimulée dans ce couloir brulant aux murs branlant sous la force des sortilèges qui fusaient. Peut-être la connaissait-elle trop bien. Ou pas assez. Son père ne lui aurait jamais dit de fuir car il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Aliénor, sa fille chérie, ne fuyait pas. Elle se battait.

Pour une fois dans sa vie elle n'avait pas discuté. Elle était sortie comme une flèche du passage secret, alors que ses parents continuaient inexorablement de reculer. Elle avait dévalé les escaliers pour retrouver Louis qui pleurait dans son lit, réveillé par le vacarme infernal du combat qui résonnait dans tout le château. Aliénor avait saisi sa main et l'avait brutalement tiré de sa chambre. Ils avaient couru sur les remparts balayés par les vents jusqu'à la poterne nord. Là, il n'y avait que le vide sous eux. Une falaise abrupte le long de laquelle un homme aurait eu beaucoup de mal à se glisser. Mais pas un enfant. Elle avait saisi Louis par les épaules.

« Écoute moi, Louis. Tu dois descendre dans ta cachette. »

« Non, non j'ai trop peur. » Avait sangloté le petit garçon, ses boucles blondes volant devant ses yeux terrorisés.

« Louis tu dois le faire, le coupa Aliénor. Imagine que c'est juste un jeu. Comme quand on joue aux Cathares et que tu dois te cacher. » Le garçon jeta un regard dans le vide ténébreux.

C'était dangereux, elle le savait. Louis n'avait que six ans et quand il se glissait sur le minuscule piton rocheux pour jouer, c'était toujours de jour.

« Mais père et mère nous l'ont interdit, gémit l'enfant. J'ai trop peur. » Aliénor se durcit, elle n'avait pas de temps pour ça. Leurs parents pouvaient mourir à tout moment et elle devait encore avoir le temps d'enfiler son armure.

« Si tu ne le fais pas je vais t'abandonner ici tout seul Louis, lui lança-t-elle. Les hommes en noir vont venir après avoir tué père et mère et ils te jetteront dans le vide. Je ne ferai rien pour les en empêcher car je serai déjà partie. » Elle vit le visage de son frère se décomposer sous la lumière stérile de la lune.

« Alors, vas-y maintenant ! » Louis sursauta avant d'obéir. Il s'assit sur le rebord du muret battu par les vents puis, pivotant sur le ventre, il laissa descendre ses petites jambes dans le vide. Aliénor lui saisit les mains et se pencha en avant pour le faire glisser le plus bas possible afin qu'il n'ait pas à sauter. Car s'il perdait l'équilibre, il tomberait dans un gouffre de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Enfin, les pieds de Louis touchèrent l'étroit piton rocheux qui sortait de la falaise et dominait le précipice. Aliénor lâcha les mains de son frère.

« Je reviendrai, je te le promets. » Elle eut une dernière vision fugitive du visage de Louis luisant de larmes avant de se ruer à nouveau sur les remparts. Elle couru jusqu'au donjon.

Quand les hommes avaient ouvert la porte, s'était pour tomber sur cette enfant de onze ans qui les attendait, droite dans son armure brillante. S'ils étaient là c'était que ses parents étaient morts avait réalisé Aliénor en voyant leurs sombres silhouettes se glisser dans la pièce. Mais elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle devait rester concentrée. Dans son dos il y avait la porte et l'accès à la poterne nord. S'ils parvenaient à passer, ils finiraient inévitablement par trouver Louis. Alors tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, s'était de les en empêcher, se dit-elle avec une détermination calme et féroce.

Elle glissa une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, étendit le bras pour dégager sa baguette magique comme son maitre d'arme le lui avait enseigné. Son père. Il n'avait jamais cessé de répéter qu'il fallait toujours se tenir prêt. Que le mal ne s'arrêterait jamais d'attaquer et qu'il ne préviendrait pas, avant de le faire. Aliénor avait parfois souffert de cette enfance rigide et froide. Alors que d'autres enfants de son âge jouaient entre eux, elle, Aliénor de Montdragon, était restée cloitrée dans son château vertigineux sur les crêtes montagneuses, s'entrainant trois heures pas jours depuis ses cinq ans au maniement de la baguette. Mais en cet instant, alors qu'elle faisait face à trois hommes tous résolus à la tuer, elle remerciait son père intérieurement pour lui avoir donné la force et le courage de se battre.

Les attaquants se déployèrent silencieusement dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas de lumière, juste la lune au travers des fenêtres. Aliénor recula vers la porte pour les empêcher de l'encercler, leva la main et agita imperceptiblement sa baguette qu'elle tenait étroitement serrée entre ses doigts. Un long fouet rougeoyant se déroula, tranchant d'un rouge incandescent l'obscurité du donjon. Elle le fit louvoyer lentement prés de ses jambes sans lâcher les hommes du regard. Les lanières brulantes glissaient sur le sol recouvert de tapis, y laissant de longues marques noircies et une odeur étouffante de tissu roussi se rependit dans le donjon.

Elle attendait que ce soit eux qui fassent le premier mouvement, comme son père le lui avait appris. Après une longue attente pendant laquelle elle avait cessé de respirer, l'homme à sa droite brandit sa baguette et un éclair vert frôla sa joue alors qu'elle plongeait en avant. Ce fut le signal et les deux autres se ruèrent sur elle, baguettes levées. Ils firent pleuvoir une pluie de sortilèges mais elle était très fine et bien plus difficile à viser dans le noir. Si sa petite taille était à première vue un inconvénient, son père lui avait appris à en faire un avantage.

Elle allongea le bras et son fouet fendit l'air pour venir frapper un des hommes en pleine poitrine et il s'écroula sur le sol. Malheureusement cette attaque avait obligé Aliénor à rester statique un quart de seconde pour viser et un autre assaillant en avait immédiatement profité pour lui lancer un sortilège de mort. Elle le reçut directement dans le dos. Elle entendit le métal vibrer avant de sentir la dossière de son armure s'enfoncer douloureusement dans la peau de son dos. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de passer sa protection de cuir qu'elle enfilait généralement sous le plastron et la dossière et qui aurait absorbé un peu du choc de l'impacte.

Elle trébucha en avant mais le sortilège ne traversa pas l'alliage magique. Il ricocha et se répercuta dans la pièce, brisant en éclat une des fenêtres avant de disparaitre dans la nuit. Un vent glacial s'engouffra et les cheveux dorés d'Aliénor s'agitèrent autour de son visage d'enfant. Cela lui fit du bien car elle avait très chaud. Elle ne cessait de bouger pour feinter et déstabiliser les hommes et son armure, bien que d'une légèreté incroyable comparée aux autres, commençait à lui peser. Il y avait aussi la chaleur cuisante de son fouet qui irradiait dans toute la pièce et elle sentait sa main bruler autour de sa baguette.

Les deux hommes, enjambèrent leur compagnon mort qui gisait au sol dans une marre de sang. Ils continuèrent de lui tourner autour mais elle sentait que l'atmosphère avait changé, il y avait de la prudence et de la méfiance maintenant, dans leur façon de se déplacer. Une fois encore, Aliénor attendit qu'ils attaquent en premier, se contentant de décrire de longs cercles avec son fouet, son petit poignet souffrant des mouvements répétés. Un des hommes se décida et une trainée verte fondit sur elle. Le fouet d'Aliénor claqua dans l'air et intercepta le sort en plein vol. Le second attaquant en profita pour se glisser dans son dos et elle se jeta en avant, roulant sur le sol pour esquiver le sortilège qui lui passa largement au dessus de la tête avant de venir frapper l'autre homme en plein visage.

Aliénor se stabilisa, un genou à terre. Dans sa chute le fouet avait momentanément échappé à son contrôle et lui avait cruellement brulé le dessus de la main. Elle sentait le sang dégouliner de la plaie couverte de cloques le long de ses doigts crispés sur la baguette. Mais il ne restait plus qu'un homme et cette fois elle n'attendrait pas qu'il attaque. Elle s'élança vers son dernier agresseur. Rapidité, précision, assurance. Voilà les trois mots qu'on lui avait répété sans cesse. Et c'est eux qu'elle entendait résonner à ses oreilles quand son fouet cingla l'air, traversant l'espace entre elle et l'homme masqué dans un flamboiement mortel. La lanière de feu faucha la baguette, remonta tout le long du bras qui s'ouvrit en deux et plongea dans la poitrine de l'homme directement au cœur. Il s'affaissa lentement, tombant d'abord sur les genoux puis de tout son long devant Aliénor. Une de ses mains ensanglantées glissa sur le sorelet de son armure qui protégeait son pied, y laissant une trace de sang qui brilla un moment avant d'être absorbée par le métal.

Elle avait onze ans et Aliénor de Montdragon venait de tuer ses premiers hommes.

L'aube se levait quand elle était allée récupérer Louis qui attendait, toujours accroché à la falaise et tremblant de froid. Elle l'avait directement emmené dans le donjon où les trois hommes gisaient, morts. Il y avait du sang partout, même sur le visage de sa sœur remarqua le jeune garçon avec effroi. De ses petits pieds nus il essaya de ne pas marcher dans les marres mais Aliénor, le traina dedans pour l'approcher des cadavres.

« Voilà ce qu'est la vie, Louis. Dit-elle en désignant le mort le plus proche, celui qui avait pris le fouet dans le cœur. C'est exactement ce que père disait. » Louis se cacha les yeux mais sa sœur le força à écarter les mains.

« Tu dois voir, trancha-t-elle. Ces hommes ont tué nos parents et voulaient nous tuer aussi.» Louis ne pleurait pas. Il fixait avec horreur les yeux sombres et durs de sa sœur toujours en armure et pour la première fois il eut peur d'elle.

« Tu es assez grand pour apprendre à te battre à présent. Je remplacerai père. Je t'enseignerai comme lui m'a enseigné. »

Aliénor se détourna de la fenêtre. Cette scène lui semblait s'être déroulée la veille. Elle avait tenu sa promesse. Elle avait protégé Louis, elle avait tué pour lui alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Et elle l'avait entrainé. À présent son frère maitrisait le fouet aussi bien qu'elle, si ce n'est mieux. Cet art ancestral dans sa famille depuis des générations.

Elle repensa à son jeu de bras lors des entrainements. Louis était vicieux dans ses attaques. Il ne se souciait ni d'honneur, ni de codes car pour lui il n'y avait que la victoire qui comptait. Elle caressa le morceau de parchemin que Telchar avait laissé sur le bureau. Le message annonçant la mort de son frère. Peut-être avait-elle été trop dur avec lui. Trop rigide. Mais c'était cette rigidité qui faisait qu'elle savait que quoi qu'il ait pu lui arriver en Écosse, Louis n'était pas mort. Elle l'avait élevé pour en faire un survivant et c'était sans conteste ce qu'il était devenu.

Elle irait en Ecosse, mais pas tout de suite. Elle devait attendre que l'armure soit achevée avant d'aller se battre.

Elle pensait à Hermione quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos.

« Je suis désolé pour ton frère, murmura l'homme. Je suis sur qu'il est encore en vie. »

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas pour Louis que j'ai peur, tu le sais. »

« La grande Aliénor de Montdragon craindrait donc quelque chose sur cette terre ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et leva un visage fermé vers lui, détaillant ses yeux verts.

« On approche du but. Tu es prêt ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« À mourir ? Depuis que je suis né. »


	18. Le champs des morts

Ils chevauchaient depuis un moment lorsque Draco arrêta le sombral. Droits dans la neige, ils formaient une masse sombre qui tranchait sur le blanc éclatant.

Devant eux, légèrement en surplomb, on pouvait voir le passage d'un col, flanqué de deux hautes falaises prisent dans les glaces.

« Que se passe-t-il. » Demanda Hermione.

Draco ne répondit rien pendant un moment, le regard braqué sur le col sans pouvoir voir ce qui se cachait derrière. Un silence lourd s'installa et le sombral s'agita nerveusement.

« Peux tu voir ce qui se cache derrière, lui demanda-t-il enfin. Peux tu voir de la magie ? »

Hermione leva les yeux vers l'étroit passage qui se tenait entre les roches et comprit ce que Draco voyait : un endroit parfait pour une embuscade. Elle se concentra, tâchant d'écarter la magie de la neige et de la montagne pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait dissimuler.

« Non je n'y arrive pas. Nous sommes encore trop éloigné. »

Draco réfléchit, les yeux toujours braqués sur le col comme s'il s'attendait à voir des hommes s'élever soudainement sur le ciel bleu et se jeter sur eux.

« Je n'aime pas ça, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui même que pour Hermione. On devrait faire demi-tour ou contourner. »

« On ne fait pas demi-tour, trancha Hermione. Ron peut avoir besoin de nous. Pourquoi ne pas longer les roches et monter en hauteur pour voir s'il y a un danger de l'autre côté ? »

Draco acquiesça silencieusement et mena le sombral sur la gauche, décrivant un large arc de cercle pour éviter de se retrouver trop prés de l'embouchure. Quand ils rejoignirent la falaise, ils se laissèrent glisser au sol silencieusement et abandonnèrent Noctis dans la neige avant de commencer silencieusement leur ascension. Ce fut plus périlleux qu'Hermione ne l'avait imaginé vu d'en bas. La pierre était glissante, parfois recouverte de glace et plus ils progressaient en hauteur, plus le vent était violent. De soudaines bourasques s'enroulaient dans leurs lourdes capes, manquant de les arracher à la paroi et Hermione se concentra pour ne pas regarder vers le bas.

À mi-hauteur, ils rejoignirent enfin une mince corniche qui les menèrent sur un étroit plateau rocheux. Ils se penchèrent prudemment au dessus du vide.

De là où ils se tenaient, ils surplombaient le col et les hommes massés en bas qui les attendaient, recroquevillés dans la neige. Draco avait un excellent instinct. Elle même aurait foncé droit dans leur guet-à-pant et se serait aperçue de son erreur trop tard.

« Ils sont nombreux. » Commenta Hermione en les observant, un pied sur le rebord de la falaise.

Ici, le vent soufflait avec encore plus de force et elle devait faire attention à garder son équilibre. Draco lui jeta un regard brillant, ses cheveux fouettant son visage pâle et rosi par le froid.

« C'est vrai. Mais nous sommes très fort. » Elle releva la tête vers lui et vit qu'il souriait, une étincèle dans les yeux. Il avait envie de se battre.

« C'est une invitation au massacre ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

« J'aime rendre les coups que je reçois, pas toi ? » Il lui tendit la main.

 _Prend là, petite femme. Viens répandre la mort avec moi._

Elle ne répondit rien mais saisit sa main.

« Prête ? »

« Prête. »

Et ils sautèrent dans le vide.

Ils atterrirent dans un fracas assourdissant. Hermione sentit ses genoux ployer et le manteau de neige se souleva sous la force de l'impacte, créant un gigantesque mur blanc qui s'éleva un moment autour d'eux. Les Deatheaters, pris par surprise et saisis de panique, se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et pendant une seconde ce fut le chaos. Ils se rentraient mutuellement dedans en voulant retrouver leur position, tentant en même temps de dégainer leurs baguettes et d'y voir au travers de la vague de neige qui s'était abattue sur eux. On aurait dit un troupeau de moutons au milieu duquel on venait de lâcher deux dragons.

Hermione et Draco ne trainèrent pas et saisir cet instant de trouble. Elle fit tournoyer son épée et une tête tomba. Draco avait lancé plusieurs sortilèges avant même de toucher la terre et quand il s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit effroyable de glace fracassée, deux hommes étaient déjà morts. Un genou à terre, il releva sa tête blonde dans les embruns neigeux qui retombaient et sa baguette fusa. Hermione n'avait jamais vu un sortilège lancé aussi vite et le Deatheater qu'il visait s'effondra avant même d'avoir comprit qu'il était en danger. Après ça il y eut un moment de vide où les mages noirs se rallièrent et se déployèrent en cercle autour d'Hermione et Draco, qui durent se coller dos à dos pour faire face et ne laisser aucun angle mort à leurs assaillants.

« J'en ai eu trois. » Lui chuchota Draco, du coin des lèvres. Hermione ne le voyait pas mais elle imaginait très bien sont visage suffisant. Elle sourit.

« Je te rattraperais bientôt, Draco. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

L'homme face à Hermione se mit soudain à crier, lançant le signal d'attaque, avant de se jeter en avant. Hermione leva l'épée et la lame s'interposa entre le sort qu'il lui lança et son visage. Elle sentit l'épée absorber le choc et vibrer si fort entre ses mains qu'elle faillit la lâcher. Le sortilège rebondit et l'homme se le prit directement en plein cœur.

« Et de deux ! » Cria Hermione, mais Draco n'écoutait pas. Elle le sentait lutter dans son dos, se concentrant pour repousser les assaillants.

« Protego ! » L'entendit-elle hurler.

D'un grand mouvement de bras il déploya un bouclier magique qui divisa le groupe d'attaquant en deux. La plupart des Deatheaters furent incapable de le traverser, et Draco profita qu'ils soient moins nombreux pour abattre ceux qui étaient restés de son côté. Les autres durent regarder leurs compagnons tomber sous sa baguette sans pouvoir intervenir. Mais le bouclier finit par céder et ils revinrent à la charge.

Hermione, de son côté, faisait tournoyer son épée dans les airs pour contrer les sorts qui pleuvaient sur elle. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à quitter sa position défensive pour attaquer. Soudain, un des sorts passa sous sa garde et lui frôla l'épaule. Elle sentit sous souffle brulant et le tissu de sa cape se déchira. Toute sa magie se hérissa d'effroi mais déjà d'autres baguettes se levaient vers elle. Elle devait absolument trouver le moyen de les distraire un instant pour pouvoir attaquer à son tour.

Une dizaine de sorts fusèrent vers elle simultanément, elle balaya l'air furieusement de son épée et la lame percuta les traits de magie meurtriers en plein vol. Le choc fut terrible et le recul impressionnant. Pourtant solidement campés sur ses jambes, elle se sentit projetée en arrière et ce fut le dos rigide de Draco qui l'empêcha de s'écrouler sur le sol. Les sorts rebondirent sur la lame et se retournèrent contre leurs créateurs. Toute la première ligne d'attaque composée d'au moins dix sorciers fut fauchée par la rafale et ils s'écroulèrent d'un même mouvement.

Profitant de cet instant de replis, elle leva l'épée et l'abattit sur le sol. Elle sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans la terre gelée et elle propulsa une vague de magie qui se rependit dans l'arme par la garde et le long de la lame jusqu'à la pointe. Le sol trembla dangereusement et les Deatheaters, déstabilisés, durent cesser de l'attaquer pour retrouver leurs appuis. C'était le moment ou jamais. Sans attendre une seconde elle récupéra l'épée, l'arrachant de la terre tout en prenant son élan. Elle se jeta en avant et percuta de plein fouet les hommes qui se redressaient tout juste.

« Non, Hermione ! » Hurla Draco dans son dos.

Elle venait de briser leur position défensive et ils furent séparés. Mais elle n'en avait que faire car elle pouvait enfin attaquer. La lame trancha tous les membres qui étaient à sa porté. Elle la sentait voltiger dans les airs, passant d'une main à l'autre comme si l'épée elle même savait comment se battre, où trouver le meilleur angle d'attaque et les points les plus vulnérables de ses victimes. Tout le corps d'Hermione brulait de puissance, incluant l'épée au bout de son bras. À présent elles ne faisaient plus qu'un et le sang giclait sous la violence des coups. La neige fondait sous ses pieds et le sol commença à se craqueler, ne supportant plus le brasier que l'onde magique d'Hermione propulsait autour d'elle.

Les mages noirs continuaient d'affluer, se brisant sur le mur de métal et de colère qu'elle érigeait autour d'elle. Un tas de corps commença à s'élever à ses pieds et les hommes trébuchaient dedans en tentant de s'approcher d'elle. Mais elle était devenue impossible à viser, l'épée se déplaçant trop vite, contrant le moindre sort et fauchant le moindre corps qui avait le malheur de se trouver à sa porter. Chaque sortilège qui lui était envoyé était retourné contre eux, et bientôt ils cessèrent d'utiliser des sorts de mort car cela faisait plus de dégât parmi leurs propres rangs qu'autre chose.

« Désarmez-la ! Hurla un Deatheaters. Il faut lui retirer cette épée ! »

Draco entendit le cri mais il avait trop à faire lui même pour pouvoir se retourner et regarder ce qu'il se passait pour Hermione. Il ne comptait plus les morts, il en avait trop abattu à présent. Mais sans Hermione derrière lui il devait redoubler d'effort. Un instant il cru être submergé et il leva sa baguette vers la falaise qui les surplombait. La glace qui la recouvrait s'arracha alors de la pierre dans un craquement menaçant. Draco fit tournoyer son bras et les morceaux de glace, aiguisés comme des couteaux, fondirent sur les Deatheaters qui se couvrirent la tête inutilement de leurs bras. Ceux-là furent empalés de toute part alors que les plus rapides contraient l'attaque avec un bouclier. Draco profita de leur distraction pour en abattre plusieurs qui s'écroulèrent à leur tour, mais déjà une autre vague arrivait. Ils étaient trop nombreux, comprit-il. Il devait faire quelque chose ou ils finiraient submergés à un moment ou à un autre.

Il lança un nouveau sort qui percuta le manteau neigeux sous ses pieds. Il s'éleva alors dans les airs comme un mur de glace et se solidifia tout autour de lui, bloquant pour un moment ses agresseurs de l'autre côté. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et abattis ses mains sur le sol. Il sentit la terre frémir comme pour protester pendant que sa magie s'y rependait. Les yeux fermés, il cherchait tous les morts qui étaient tombés dans la neige. Et à chaque fois que sa magie en trouvait un, il sentait un nouveau lien se créer entre lui et le cadavre. Mais il devait faire vite car ainsi il était vulnérable, son corps laissé sans défense derrière lui.

Il prit alors vaguement conscience d'un bruit déchirant. Les mages noirs qu'il avait réussi à bloquer venaient de parvenir à faire une percée dans son mur qui s'écroulait de toute part. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, son esprit était trop loin de son corps, il ne reviendrait jamais à temps. Un Deatheater leva sa baguette, se ruant sur lui. C'est alors qu'Hermione s'interposa. Elle renvoya le sort à la tête de l'homme et entreprit de protéger Draco pendant qu'il érigeait son armée. Elle put tenir un moment seule mais elle finit par sentir qu'elle perdait du terrain. La fatigue commençait à la ralentir dans ses mouvements et les muscles de ses bras la faisaient terriblement souffrir.

« Draco, dépêche-toi ! Hurla-t-elle, le visage concentré. Je ne tiendrais pas encore très longtemps ! »

Elle était encerclée de tous les côtés et il se hâta de réintégrer son corps. Quand il se releva, son visage était sombre et terrible. Les bras grands ouverts il sentait chaque lien, chaque fils qui le reliait aux corps morts, rayonner du bout de ses doigts.

« Debout ! » Hurla-t-il. Sa voix éclata au dessus du champ de bataille et un à un les morts se levèrent, répondant à l'appel de leur commandant.

« Attaquez ! Tuez-les ! » Les Inféris se ruèrent en avant.

Draco referma les yeux, il ne pouvait plus se battre maintenant. Il devait se concentrer sur les dizaines de liens qui irradiaient de son corps et nourrissaient les morts en magie. C'est pour ça que ses Inféris étaient les plus redoutables, les plus puissants, car ils devenaient une extension de son propre corps et il les abreuvait, leur donnant de la force puisée directement dans ses réserves de magie.

Draco ne la voyait pas mais il sentait toujours Hermione à ses côtés qui luttait pour le protéger pendant qu'il conduisait son armée sur les Deatheaters encore vivants. Avec horreurs les mages noirs avaient vu leurs propres compagnons se relever un à un de la mort et se retourner contre eux.

Au bout d'un moment Hermione put enfin respirer et abaisser son arme. Les mages noirs n'avaient plus le temps de se battre contre elle, ils étaient trop submergés par les Inféris qui leur tombaient dessus et ils se défendaient comme ils pouvaient, leur lançant des sorts qui restaient inefficaces pour la plus part. Chercher à les tuer et les blesser ne servait à rien et seuls les sortilèges d'immobilisation pouvait les arrêter. Mais les morts étaient bien trop nombreux et chaque fois qu'un des hommes tombait, Draco le récupérait impitoyablement dans ses filets, tissant un nouveau lien infernal avec lui avant de le lancer à nouveau dans la bataille.

Les Deatheaters continuèrent de se battre un moment mais ils finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en train de se faire massacrer. Ils commencèrent alors à battre en retraite et ceux qui purent, tournèrent les talons. Hermione se tourna vers Draco qui se tenait droit, les yeux fermés et le visage luisant de sueur sous l'effort qu'il était en train de fournir pour contrôler les cadavres. Elle savait cependant qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

« Draco, on ne peut pas les laisser s'enfuir ou ils raconteront qui a fait ça ! »

L'homme ne répondit rien mais elle sentit un changement parmi les rangs des Inféris. Ils se déployèrent à nouveau et se mirent à courir à la suite des fuyards qui furent fauchés par les morts en pleine déroute. Hermione vit les derniers hommes tomber alors qu'ils dévalaient le col et bientôt il n'y eut plus une seule âme en vie hormis elle et Draco, au milieu d'un champ de neige rougi par le sang.

Un profond silence tomba et quelques corbeaux se mirent à planer au dessus de leurs têtes. Les Inféris s'étaient immobilisés, soudain désœuvrés, silhouettes écarlates se tenant sous le soleil qui déclinait.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'eux à présent. Draco abandonna alors ses soldats, rompant un à un les liens qui les unissaient à lui. Les morts s'effondrèrent progressivement dans la neige, inconscient de la vie comme de la mort et Draco rouvrit enfin les yeux sur le monde. Et sur Hermione.

« J'ai gagné. » dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il était fatigué mais sombrement satisfait de leur victoire. Contrôler des Inféris le mettait toujours dans un drôle d'état, surtout en aussi grand nombre. C'était comme de plonger dans des eaux sombres et froides qui se seraient disputées chaque partie de son âme et quand il refaisait surface, il sentait toujours une ombre planer sur son cœur. Il fallait alors un moment pour que cette impression finisse par s'estomper, mais à chaque fois, à chaque nouvelle armée qu'il élevait, cela prenait un peu plus de temps que la fois précédente.

Ils promenèrent leur regard sur leur œuvre. À eux seuls ils venaient d'abattre une véritable armée. Plus de cinquante hommes gisaient sans vie autour d'eux.

« J'accepte ma défaite, tu as été le plus fort. » Lui dit Hermione.

Elle regardait les mages noirs étendus dans la mort en tentant de trouver en elle une infime pointe de remord et de compassion, mais n'y parvint pas. L'ancienne Hermione l'aurait trouvé elle, ce chagrin devant une vie brutalement achevée, même chez ses ennemis. Mais plus maintenant. Il y avait eu trop de douleurs, trop d'horreurs, trop d'années de guerre.

Timidement elle frôla la main de Draco qui était encore plus froide que d'habitude, comme si la mort l'avait tenu un moment dans ses bras avant de le céder à nouveau à la vie. Elle chercha son regard et pour une fois il sembla que c'était elle qui voulait s'assurer que ce qu'elle venait de faire, tous ces hommes qu'elle venait de tuer, ne dégoutait pas Draco.

 _Je suis un monstre mais je t'appartiens toujours, n'est ce pas ?_

C'est alors qu'un bruit résonna derrière eux, comme une sangle claquant dans le vent. Ils se retournèrent simultanément pour découvrir Louis qui les applaudissait, perché sur une roche de la falaise.

« Jamais rien vu d'aussi impressionnant. » Commenta-t-il sans cesser de claquer des mains. Il souriait, tout en fossettes et en boucles dorées.

Draco qui avait levé instinctivement sa baguette ne l'abaissa pas en le reconnaissant, bien au contraire. Il n'avait pas oublié les cadavres du loch, vidés de leurs entrailles et le visage arraché.

« Depuis quand es-tu là ? » Grogna-t-il.

« À peu prés depuis le début, je dirais. D'un bond souple et élégant il sauta à terre, sa propre baguette en main. Ce fut très divertissant. »

« Et donner un coup de main ne t'as pas effleuré, j'imagine ? » Lui lança Hermione.

« Pour quoi faire ? S'étonna-t-il. Vous aviez l'air d'avoir bien trop de plaisir tous les deux pour que je vienne troubler la fête. »

Hermione prit soudainement conscience qu'il disait la vérité. Elle s'était battue aux côtés de Draco et elle avait aimé ça. Ils avaient formé une équipe redoutable et ils n'avaient besoin de personne sauf l'un de l'autre.

 _Je t'appartiens toujours, n'est ce pas ?_

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Lui demanda Draco.

« Je vous cherchais. » La réponse de Louis sembla confirmer ses soupçons et il ne cessa pas de le tenir en joue.

« Inutile de continuer à me menacer. Après ce que je viens de voir je ne me risquerais pas à vous attaquer. »

« Et moi, après avoir vu l'état des deux gardes que j'ai sorti du loch ce matin, je ne me risquerais pas à baisser ma garde devant toi, renvoya Draco. Tu m'as l'air d'un petit serpent très vicieux, Louis. »

« Tu n'as encore rien vu. » Murmura le jeune homme, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« As-tu versé la potion dans le vin ? » Coupa Hermione, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Elle entendit Draco soupirer d'exaspération. Louis, lui, lui lança un drôle de regard.

« J'en déduis donc que vous avez quand même couché ensemble, sinon tu ne me poserais pas la question. »

« Je trouve que ce sujet est bien trop souvent évoqué à mon gout. » Grinça Draco entre ses dents. Louis eut un petit rire précieux et adorable, parfaitement déplacé au milieu de ce charnier.

« C'est la jeune femme qui a demandé, Résurrectionniste. Je ne fais que répondre. Et non, je n'ai rien versé dans votre vin. Je savais que de toute façon tu t'en rendrais compte de suite, dit-il en se tournant vers Draco. Et tu me serais tombé dessus avant même que j'atteigne le bout du couloir.»

« Ce en quoi tu avais raison, siffla Draco. Gabriel est plutôt fâché, tu t'en doutes. »

« Oui, il n'a pas l'habitude que ses petits chatons lui rendent ses coups de griffes. » Répondit Louis gaiment. Il souriait mais on sentait l'ombre d'une tension derrière ses yeux bleus. Ou plutôt, pensa Hermione, celle d'une blessure.

« Il n'y connait pas grand chose en sorcellerie et c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu récupérer ceci. »

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressorti un petit objet qui brilla sous le soleil entre ses doigts fins. Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. C'était l'anneau de Draco, celui qu'elle avait échangé contre les informations et qui contenait le sortilège et un morceau de son cœur. Louis lança un regard brillant à Hermione qui avait inconsciemment fait un pas en avant. Draco, lui, resta de glace.

« Gabriel me l'a confié juste après votre départ du salon pour que je l'étudie, expliqua le jeune homme à la question muette d'Hermione. Il se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose qu'un soit disant pouvoir de résurrection et il n'avait pas tord. Il sourit à Draco de toutes ses dents. J'ai créée une copie et j'ai gardé l'original. Il devrait mettre un certain temps à s'en apercevoir. » Il semblait très content de lui.

« Que veux-tu, Louis, articula lentement Draco. Pourquoi nous avoir suivi ? »

« Je cherche des amis. Cette bague est un gage de ma bonne foi. Je vous la donne et vous me laissez rester avec vous. »

« Je ne veux pas de toi, coupa immédiatement Draco, totalement insensible au trait d'humour. Et je me fiche de cette bague. »

« Toi peut-être, mais pas elle. Louis regardait Hermione qui avait presque tendu la main. Elle semble apporter bien plus d'importance à ton cœur que toi, Malfoy. Et entre nous, je me demande bien pourquoi. »

Draco le regarda d'un œil noir. Louis était retord et imprévisible. Il ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance. Le seul besoin de soudainement vouloir leur compagnie était louche, mais peut-être recherchait-il simplement leur protection, redoutant les représailles de Gabriel lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'il était toujours en vie. Ce qui arriverait fatalement à un moment ou à un autre.

« L'anneau ne suffit pas, qu'il s'agisse du vrai ou non, trancha-t-il. As-tu autre chose à échanger ? »

« C'est le tien, Draco, lui souffla Hermione. Je vois le sortilège d'ici. »

« Je peux vous dire pourquoi Gabriel tient tant à ce que vous partagiez un lit. Je peux vous donner la prophétie. En échange de quoi je vous demande simplement de me garder avec vous pour un temps. »

 _Autant inviter un serpent dans son propre lit_ , pensa sombrement Draco.

« Combien de temps ? Demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Après un moment à s'affronter du regard, Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

« Je veux cette bague. Je veux cette prophétie. » Draco soupira en abaissant sa baguette magique, vaincu.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. Mais on doit bouger d'ici. C'est un vrai cimetière à terre ouverte et ça ne va pas tarder à attirer du monde. »

Louis s'avança vers eux d'une démarche souple et décontractée.

« Vous ne le regretterais pas. » Dit-il, toujours souriant.

« Tu veux parier ? » Grogna Draco qui le regrettait déjà. Il porta les doigts à sa bouche et siffla Noctis.

Hermione récupéra précieusement l'anneau que Louis laissa tomber dans sa main.

« Où va-t-on ? » Demanda poliment le jeune homme en se tournant vers Draco pendant qu'Hermione se dépêchait de mettre la bague en sureté.

« Rejoindre les loups. » Il lança un regard inquiet au soleil qui descendait déjà derrière les montagnes pendant que Louis fronçait le nez. À coup sûr, trainer avec une bande de jeune loups garous tous aussi sales et rustres les uns que les autres ne convenait pas à ses standards raffinés. Draco le remarqua.

« Mais tu peux toujours t'en aller, si le programme ne te convient pas. »

« Non, intervint Hermione. Je veux cette prophétie alors arrête de l'ennuyer. » Draco se renfrogna et Louis lui lança un regard triomphant par dessus la croupe du sombral qui venait des les rejoindre.

« Il va bientôt faire nuit, nous allons en profiter pour voler, personne ne devrait nous voir. Mais il va falloir se serrer. » prévint-il. Louis soupira ostensiblement.

Draco dû se glisser entre Hermione et le jeune homme pour éviter qu'elle ne lui donne des décharges tout le long du vol même si cette pensée le séduisait fortement, et une fois tous installés tant bien que mal sur le dos du sombral, ils décollèrent. Draco entendit vaguement Louis se plaindre qu'on lui avait donné la place à l'avant car c'était là qu'on recevait le plus de vent et il fut tenté de faire accélérer l'animal pour le seul plaisir de l'ébouriffer un peu plus.

Hermione, assise derrière Draco, pensait aux morts qu'ils avaient laissé dans la neige. Elle en avait identifié plusieurs qu'elle avait déjà combattu ce qui voulait dire que Draco, lui, devait sans doute presque tous les avoir reconnus. Qui qui puisse tirer les ficelles du côté des forces ténébreuses, il devait se sentir menacé pour organiser une telle expédition. Cette idée la réconforta même si elle nota que cette fois, l'attaque n'avait pas seulement était menée contre Draco. Ils semblaient décidés à en finir avec elle également à présent.

Les bras enroulés autour de l'homme, elle chercha le contact avec sa peau et glissa une main sous les épaisseurs de tissu. Elle voyait qu'il était encore faible et elle voulait lui donner de sa magie pendant qu'ils le pouvaient. Si une nouvelle attaque les attendait à la mine, ils devaient être prêts. Elle même n'en manquait pas, malgré le combat, et il lui semblait que plus le temps passait et moins elle se déchargeait facilement.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, ils commencèrent à perdre de l'altitude. La lune n'était pas encore levée et Hermione ne voyait rien derrière les larges épaules de Draco mais elle sentit très nettement qu'ils glissaient tous les trois vers l'avant et elle resserra les cuisses autour de Noctis. Ils atterrirent cependant avec douceur sur la lande et ils sautèrent tous à terre avec soulagement.

« Je demanderai à Ron d'aller te chasser quelque chose. » Promit-elle à l'oreille de l'animal qui paraissait lui aussi soulagé d'être enfin délesté de leur poids. Il renifla bruyamment dans son cou avant de s'éloigna dans la nuit.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et emboita le pas à Draco qui semblait savoir où il allait. La magie était presque absente ici et elle ne voyait pas mieux que les deux autres. Louis leva sa baguette pour faire un peu de lumière mais Draco retint son geste.

« Pas encore, dit-il dans un murmure. Je préfère qu'on ne soit pas vu. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent le nez dessus, qu'ils distinguèrent des bâtiments laissés à l'abandon et dans lesquels devait se trouver la machine d'extraction, si elle n'avait pas été emportée après la fermeture de la mine. Il y avait aussi un assemblage de madriers et de poutres qui devait être le chevalement et qui servait en général à la manutention, descendant et remontant les mineurs ainsi que le minerai qui y était extrait par une cage d'ascenseur. Haut d'une bonne dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol, ils le voyaient s'élever sur le ciel plein d'étoiles. Il était en bois ce qui signifiait que la mine était ancienne, on n'utilisait plus ce matériau jugé trop facilement dégradable et trop susceptible de prendre feu, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas rare dans les mines de charbon. Encore aujourd'hui, de nombreux mineurs mouraient sous le sol lorsque le grisou s'enflammait par accident.

Plus ils avançaient et mieux Hermione pouvait distinguer la recette qui donnait accès à la cage, dans un assemblage de magie très éthéré. Elle allait devoir aller sous terre et cette perspective faisait battre son cœur plus vite. L'air commença à lui manquer et finalement elle s'arrêta. Elle vit la haute silhouette de Draco se retourner sur elle et l'observer sérieusement. Il revint sur ses pas et lui prit doucement la main.

« Ça va aller, Hermione. Tu verras que dessous ce n'est pas du tout comme tu l'imagines. Des hommes y ont vécu pendant dix ans, tout est emménagé. Tu n'auras même pas l'impression d'être sous terre. »

Elle regarda ses yeux de glace et c'est eux plus que ses paroles qui la rassurèrent. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et accepta de le suivre. Louis, qui pour une fois s'était abstenu de commentaire, la fixait avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

Tous trois se glissèrent dans la cage et dés que Draco qui fermait la marche fut monté à son tour, elle se mit à descendre toute seule. Hermione s'était attendue à un vacarme infernal de courroies grinçantes et de bois qui craque mais il n'y eu pas le moindre son. Une chose était certaine, c'était que vu son état de délabrement, il n'y avait que la magie qui pouvait encore la faire fonctionner. Hermione regarda avec appréhension le niveau du sol s'élever puis passer au dessus de sa tête avant de disparaitre, les plongeant dans un noir presque complet. Elle ne voyait plus que la magie de Louis à sa gauche et celle de Draco à sa droite. Celui ci resserra ses doigts autour des siens mais ce fut Louis qui chuchota à son oreille.

« Quand j'étais enfant ma sœur m'enfermait souvent dans les oubliettes lorsque on jouait aux chevaliers, ou quand je n'étais pas sage, ce qui était plutôt fréquent. Elle sentit qu'il souriait au frémissement de sa voix. J'ai toujours redouté les endroits sombres et clos après ça. »

« Comment as-tu fais pour te libérer de cette peur ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, les yeux grands ouverts sur le noir.

« Je n'ai jamais pu, répondit-il simplement. Mais j'ai appris à très bien le cacher. » Elle méditait ces paroles pas très encourageantes lorsque Draco lâcha sa main.

« On y est presque. Tenez-vous prêt, on ne sait pas ce qu'on trouvera en bas. »

Une longue corde rougeoyante se déroula alors dans le noir. Louis venait de libérer son fouet brulant qui rayonnait dans tout l'espace étroit de la cage, son visage de poupon adorable baigné de lumière. Hermione dégaina l'épée de Gryffondor et se campa solidement sur ses jambes. Draco brandit sa baguette devant lui.

La cage heurta brutalement le sol et la porte de bois coulissa sur eux, les baignant progressivement de lumière.

Elle vit leur magie avant tout autre chose. Statique, solidifiée comme une armure dans leur gigantesque corps. Elle prit alors conscience qu'ils faisaient face à une bonne vingtaine de loups garous qui les attendaient en position offensive. Elle ressenti un instant de panique avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le meneur. Un grand loup flamboyant.

« Ron ! » S'exclama-t-elle en abaissant immédiatement son arme.

Elle traversa l'espace qui les séparait et s'enfouit dans sa fourrure sous le regard incrédule des autres bêtes, son épée pendant le long de son bras. Un grognement menaçant résonna alors dans toute la salle et Hermione se détacha de Ron, surprise. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait émie ce son terrible mais le loup à sa droite, bien plus fin et élancé que Ron. Furieux, il grondait en montrant les crocs, ses yeux vrillés sur elle.

Indiana, devina Hermione. Indiana qui n'appréciait clairement pas qu'elle prenne son loup dans ses bras. Hermione eut l'impression soudaine et pas très agréable d'être propulsée des années en arrière quand Ron sortait avec Lavande et qu'elle ne pouvait plus le toucher. Mais au moins Lavande, elle, n'avait pas la possibilité de se transformer en loup garou pour lui arracher la tête. Confuse, Hermione sentit d'abord la colère lui monter au visage. Draco posa alors une grande main apaisante sur son épaule ce qui la calma aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme ça, elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer possessive envers Ron. Il y eut un moment de flottement plutôt inconfortable.

« Je vois que l'ambiance est au beau fixe ici, commenta laconiquement Louis qui résorba son fouet d'un petit mouvement dédaigneux quand il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en servir. Merci pour l'escapade Draco, je m'en souviendrai longtemps. »

Malgré le ton sarcastique, la tension se délita immédiatement, ce qui était sans aucun doute le but de la diatribe. Louis, décidément, pouvait manier les mots aussi bien que son fouet. Tous les loups se dispersèrent alors d'un même mouvement comme répondant à un ordre muet et disparurent dans les tunnels qui semblaient trouer la terre comme un gruyère. Ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard, habillés et bien moins menaçants. Ron s'avança alors vers Hermione avec un regard d'excuse.

« Je suis désolé, elle n'aurait pas dû te grogner dessus comme ça, dit-il. Elle ne sait pas encore bien se contrôler. » Il jeta un regard de côté à Indiana qui se tenait ostensiblement en retrait.

« Et pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle essaye vraiment. » Avoua-t-il, contrit.

Hermione eut un sourire un peu nerveux. Elle s'était attendue à rencontrer toutes sortes d'attaques dans la mine mais certainement pas à une de ce genre et à devoir affronter la jalousie d'une louve effrontée de presque dix ans plus jeune qu'elle.

« Non, elle a eu raison, admit Hermione à contre cœur. Je ne peux plus te prendre dans mes bras quand ça me chante à présent. »

Benjamin qui s'était approché pendant qu'ils parlaient se pencha à son oreille.

« Mais moi tu peux, sans aucun problème même. » Chuchota-t-il, espiègle.

Draco qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là et qui, à première vue, semblait occupé à raconter leur bagarre de l'après-midi à plusieurs loups qui faisaient cercles autour de lui, se racla bruyamment la gorge tout en fusillant Benjamin du regard.

« Ce type entend mieux qu'un loup. » Râla le jeune homme en renvoyant son regard noir à Draco.

Hermione les ignora et observa Indiana par dessus la grosse épaule de Ron. Elle était remarquablement musclée mais tout en finesse. Elle avait une peau hâlée et ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit étaient coupés aux oreilles. Ils se dressaient dans les airs en mèches folles autour de son visage rond. Elle avait un petit nez retroussé et de grands yeux sombres. Des yeux qui la fixaient d'un regard assassin. Hermione se détourna. Elle allait devoir s'occuper d'elle mais le cœur lui manquait.

Après ça, les loups qu'Hermione avait libéré du sort se dépêchèrent de la présenter aux autres, exception faite pour Indiana qui boudait dans un coin. Elle insista sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu y parvenir sans Draco qui avait fait diversion mais les loups continuèrent à garder une distance prudente avec lui. Ils l'écoutaient quand il parlait mais ne cherchaient pas à entrer plus en contact.

Quand à Louis, la plupart d'entre eux l'ignoraient superbement, comme un enfant qui se serait retrouvé par accident dans d'une réunion d'adulte. Il avait l'air une poupée de porcelaine au milieu d'un chenil de chiens surdimensionnés, même lorsque les loups n'étaient pas métamorphosés. Et dans l'ensemble, personne ne faisait attention à lui, le jugeant à ses boucles blondes et ses grands yeux enfantins. Un gamin faible et inoffensif au milieu de guerriers.

Ils ne pouvaient se tromper plus lourdement pensa Hermione et elle admira la capacité de Louis à se fondre dans le paysage tout en laissant tranquillement les autres le sous estimer, jusqu'au moment où il aurait à frapper. Gabriel lui même s'était fait prendre à son petit jeu alors elle ne pouvait pas attendre autre chose d'une bande de loup qui vivaient dans une mine de charbon, aussi forts soient-ils.

Hermione et Draco apprirent que la meute n'avait rencontré aucune résistance à leur arrivée à la mine. La plupart des loups qui y étaient retenus captifs avaient été mordus par Aimeric ou Kaan et quand le sortilège d'imperium s'était levé à leur mort, ils avaient attaqué les dresseurs. En les massacrant ils avaient libéré leurs autres congénères.

« Ce soir il n'y a plus aucun loup garou sous imperium sur le sol de Grande-Bretagne, annonça fièrement Ron. Nous avons eu tous les dresseurs qui avaient l'habitude de mordre les recrues et ça c'est grâce à toi, Hermione. »

Bien sûr, rien n'empêcherait les loup garous volontaires qui couraient encore le pays de créer de nouvelles recrues dans l'avenir, mais vu les récents carnages, ils devraient y repenser à deux fois.

Rapidement une excursion chasse s'organisa car tout le monde était affamé et on ne nourrissait pas facilement une vingtaine de jeunes loups garous. À la surprise générale, Louis se porta volontaire pour sortir avec Émile et Lysander débusquer le cerf.

« J'avais l'habitude de chasser sur mon domaine. Cela me rappellera le bon vieux temps. »

« Mais il fait nuit. » L'informa Lysander en se reculant pour balayer Louis du regard. Hermione vit ses yeux s'attarder sur les poignets fins, la silhouette délicate et le visage angélique.

« Les loups voient très bien dans le noir, mais pas toi. »

« La lune est pleine, ce sera comme en plein jour sur la lande et je promets de ne pas vous ralentir, le rassura le jeune homme, un sourire de fausse modestie aux lèvres. Je suis sûr qu'Émile ne voit aucune objection à ma présence, n'est ce pas Émile ? » Louis décocha un regard de braise entre ses cils au jeune loup qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Les trois hommes se dirigeaient vers la cage quand Hermione intercepta Louis au dernier moment.

« Après ça, il faudra qu'on parle. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi impatiente d'entendre cette prophétie, lui répondit Louis. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'apprécie. »

Et avec un sourire énigmatique il emboita le pas à Émile et monta dans la cage d'ascenseur à son tour. Avant que la porte ne se referme, elle eut le temps de le voir agiter sa baguette magique, les yeux pleins de malice et les loups à côté de lui sursautèrent lorsque le fouet incandescent se déroula prés de leurs jambes. Ils ne savaient absolument pas dans quoi ils s'embarquaient avec Louis.

« Il va les épuiser. » Soupira-t-elle en se détournant.

Pour la première fois elle observa vraiment la salle. C'était une vaste pièce de plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés au plafond très haut. Les murs bruts étaient noirs de suie, il y avait dû avoir un incendie des décennies plus tôt et la mine avait été abandonnée après ça. De vielles lampes en métal pendaient du plafond et de gros câbles couraient sur la pierre. La lumière cependant ne venait pas de l'électricité et elle vit plusieurs dizaines de torches fixées aux murs qui rendaient l'endroit relativement chaleureux. On avait coulé une immense dalle de béton sur le sol hormis un espace au centre où un grand cercle de pierre nue était rempli de buches carbonisées. Tout autour, de vieux sofas dépareillés avaient été tirés. Hermione imagina un moment les dresseurs et les volontaires réunis autour d'un feu pendant que les jeunes loups croupissaient dans leurs cellules froides et humides en attendant d'être lancés sur leur prochaines victimes ou de subir une nouvelle séance de torture. Elle était perdue dans ses sombres pensées lorsqu'elle reconnut Indiana, assise seule sur un des sofas.

Quand elle se laissa tomber à côté d'elle la jeune louve lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne veux pas te parler. » Lança-t-elle, agressive.

« Parfait, trancha Hermione sur le même ton, car je ne suis pas venue pour t'écouter. »

Indiana qui s'était sans doute attendue à la voir sortir le drapeau blanc ouvrit grand la bouche sur le coup de la surprise.

« Mais toi, tu vas m'écouter par contre. » Le ton d'Hermione était sec et autoritaire et pendant une seconde, la différence d'âge flotta entre elles. Indiana ne répondit rien.

« Tu sais que j'ai laissé Ron, n'est ce pas ? » Indiana eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« Oui je le sais, et là on arrive au moment où tu me dis que si tu l'as quitté ce n'est pas pour te remettre avec lui maintenant que tu es réapparue d'entre les morts et que je n'ai aucun souci à me faire ? »

Hermione observa ses grands yeux. Il y avait de la force en eux mais aussi beaucoup de peur et de colère.

« Il t'aimait et tu t'es débarrassée de lui. Je te dirais que je ne vois rien de rassurant là dedans. »

« Non, tu as tout faux, coupa Hermione. Moi je l'aimais, c'est lui qui ne m'aimait plus. Il n'en avait juste pas conscience. »

Hermione se laissa aller contre le dossier du sofa avec un certain découragement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de repenser à cette période mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait pouvoir libérer Indiana de ses angoisses.

« Là c'est encore pire, grimaça la louve. Tu crains pour rassurer les gens, j'espère que tu le sais. »

« J'aimais Ron, répéta Hermione. J'étais amoureuse de lui. On était totalement différent mais de mon côté cela me faisait du bien. Il était le soleil, la chaleur de ma vie. » Hermione eut un sourire malgré elle.

« Tout le monde aime Ron avec son humour, sa spontanéité, son naturel… Mais pas moi. Moi les gens me prennent rarement en sympathie, je suis trop sérieuse, trop rigide, trop moralisatrice et pragmatique. À mon arrivée à Poudlart je n'avais pas d'amis avant Ron et Harry, qui d'ailleurs me détestaient aussi. » Hermione eut la vision fugitive d'un Troll au beau milieu de toilettes et elle sourit à nouveau.

« Avec Ron je pense qu'on s'est attiré un moment pour ça, pour ce que l'autre était et qui nous faisait défaut. Il ajoutait de la douceur à ma vie, de la légèreté et de la chaleur. Moi en revanche, je ne lui donnais rien de tout ça. Au début il a dû apprécier les cadres que je mettais à sa vie. Il pouvait toujours compter sur moi pour lui imposer des limites quand il s'éparpillait dans tous les sens. Mais petit à petit ma nature sévère a fini par affaiblir son feu. Je n'apportais que des nuages dans son ciel bleu. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais moi je voyais qu'il dépérissait lentement. J'étouffais sans le vouloir ce côté éternellement optimiste, cette joie de vivre qu'il portait en lui. Cette expansivité qui faisait qu'il rayonnait sur les autres. J'ai étouffé jusqu'à son amour pour moi. Et je me détestais pour ça. J'ai fini par comprendre que je n'étais pas bonne pour lui. » Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer au souvenir de cette vielle blessure.

« Alors je l'ai libéré. Je ne pouvais pas le garder prés de moi, je ne pouvais pas être aussi égoïste. »

Elle baissa les yeux tristement. Ça avait été une période douloureuse. Comme la rupture venait d'elle, le soutient avait été pour Ron. Mais c'était elle qui en avait le plus souffert.

« Il est vite redevenu lui même après ça, reprit-elle. Ce garçon joyeux et un peu insouciant qu'il avait été avant que je n'assombrisse cette gaité. » Indiana la fixait, se demandant visiblement ce qu'elle devait penser de tout ça.

« Pourquoi vous être mis ensemble si vous étiez si différent ? »

« Tu dois comprendre que le contexte était compliqué. On avait vécu tant de choses ensemble, des choses extraordinaires et terribles. À dix-sept ans on avait déjà frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises côte à côte. Ce sont des expériences qui te lient aux autres d'une façon irrémédiable. »

Hermione vit Indiana jeter un regard pensif aux autres loups.

« Oui, dit-elle. Ça, je peux le comprendre. »

« Peut-être Ron avait-il de réels sentiments au début, je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que c'était surtout un mélange d'intense complicité et d'admiration. J'étais forte, j'avais toujours la réponse à tout et je gardais la tête froide quand les autres paniquaient. Mais ce ne sont pas des qualités qui apportent de la chaleur dans un couple. En tout cas pas avec quelqu'un comme Ron. »

La louve ne disait toujours rien.

« Tu es forte Indiana et cent fois mieux assortie à lui que je ne le serais jamais. » Hermione récupéra précautionneusement une mèche noire qui pointait dans les airs et la passa derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille tout en faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa peau.

« Si j'avais eu une petite sœur, je l'aurais voulu comme toi. Une battante un peu rebelle pour me secouer de temps à autre. »

« On ne se serait pas supporté, répliqua Indiana. On aurait passé notre temps à se chamailler. »

« Ce n'est pas à ça que servent les sœurs ? » Demanda Hermione en retrouvant le sourire. Indiana garda un moment le silence.

« Je t'aurais admiré. En fait je t'admire déjà, avoua la jeune fille un peu brutalement. C'est ce qui rend la chose encore plus difficile. Hermione Granger, l'ex combattante ultra puissante de mon petit ami qui avait déjà éliminé un morceau d'âme de Voldemort alors que je jouais encore à la poupée. »

« Indiana, tout ça, tu ne pourras pas l'effacer. Ce que Harry, Ron et moi avons vécu. Mais je voudrais juste que tu le vois comme des épreuves qui ont construis et fais l'homme que tu aimes aujourd'hui. Ne les regrettes pas. De mon côté ce qui s'est passé entre Ron et moi est depuis longtemps enterré et je sais que c'est aussi son cas. »

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Elle avait l'air soudain très jeune. Trop jeune pour tout ce qu'elle avait déjà subi.

« Et puis, j'ai Draco maintenant. »

C'est en le disant qu'Hermione se rendit compte à quel point c'était vrai.

 _Elle avait Draco avec elle. Et à lui seul, il remplissait son nouveau monde._

« Tu l'aimes ? » Demanda spontanément Indiana en relevant la tête vers elle.

Il n'y avait qu'une moldue fraichement débarquée dans le monde de la sorcellerie pour évoquer aussi ouvertement une possible relation amoureuse avec le malfaisant Résurrectionniste, pensa Hermione.

Elle aurait dû en rire, répondre que c'était ridicule. Ou même se fâcher. Elle aurait dû tout faire pour surtout éviter d'avoir à chercher une réponse à la question innocente d'Indiana.

Hermione chercha automatiquement Draco des yeux. Quand elle le vit, il était en train de parler avec William et se massait inconsciemment la nuque, comme s'il cherchait à en chasser la fatigue et la tension. Ce geste, pourtant banal, la captiva. Elle voyait ses longs doigts caresser la peau, presser les muscles, soulever les mèches blondes collées à sa nuque.

Draco détourna alors les yeux du loup et rencontra les siens. Il lui sourit. Un imperceptible frémissement des lèvres à la Draco Malfoy, tout en retenu et en dignité, et que n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait surement même pas remarqué. Pourtant elle même ne voyait que ça.

Une pensée soudaine la frappa. Comme un éclair de lucidité devant la vérité qui s'était tenue devant elle depuis des semaines.

Peut-être que c'était la conversation avec Indiana qui venait de la faire réaliser, mais là, tout à coup, alors qu'elle regardait la haute silhouette de Draco qui se tenait distante et rigide au milieu des loups, elle se rendit compte que cet homme était en tout point fait pour elle. Cette évidence, si limpide subitement, lui fit l'effet d'un électro choc, comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge de sa propre magie.

Lui, elle ne pourrait pas occulter la lumière de son soleil car il vivait dans la nuit. Elle ne pourrait pas lui voler sa chaleur car il était fait de glace. Elle ne pourrait pas le briser car il était trop puissant.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Mais maintenant elle arrivait à voir au-delà de ce lien fatal qui les unissait depuis le début. Elle arrivait à voir au delà du besoin absolu de l'autre pour ne pas mourir.

Elle n'avait vu que les chaines, elle n'avait vu que ses mains, douces et lumineuses cruellement refermées sur ses poignets fragiles, la retenant inexorablement à lui. S'en échapper avait toujours signifié la mort car sans lui elle ne pouvait pas survivre. Mais tout cela venait de changer. À présent c'était pareil et différent.

 _Je veux toujours m'évader, mais seulement là où tu pourras me poursuivre._

Hermione s'obligea à quitter Draco des yeux pour focusser sur Indiana qui l'observait en silence et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose à dire.

« Il vient par ici. » Chuchota alors la louve en regardant par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle se leva.

« Quoi ? Paniqua Hermione. Elle se sentait encore trop ébranlée pour pouvoir lui faire face. Reste ici ! » Mais Indiana avait déjà filé.

Elle sentit alors Draco se laisser tomber sur la banquette à côté d'elle. Résignée, elle se tourna vers lui. Les mains dans les poches, il avait renversé sa tête sur le dossier du sofa et fermé les yeux. Hermione observa un moment la veine qui battait sur sa gorge blanche.

« Dis le. » Articula-t-il lentement, les yeux toujours clos.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés tout autour de sa tête. Des fils de soie sur le cuir élimé. Le cœur d'Hermione s'envola.

« Dire quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. _Je t'aime ?_

« Tout à l'heure… te me regardais. Je veux savoir à quoi tu pensais. » Sa voix était calme, détachée, mais elle voyait à la veine de son cou que ses pulsations s'étaient accélérées.

« Je… Je ne pensais à rien. » _Où étais-tu ? Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années où j'avais besoin de toi sans le savoir ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux et pivota lentement le visage vers elle. Elle vit une mèche tomber sur son front. Ses prunelles froides glissèrent sous la frange de ses cils blonds et il lui lança un long regard.

« Tu mens. » Lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Autour d'eux les loups s'agitaient, transportant des bouteilles de bière au beurres et des vivres. William et un autre loup étaient en train d'allumer un feu pendant que d'autres gars apportaient du bois entres leur bras musculeux. On traina des matelas sur le sol depuis les cellules, les torches usées furent changées et des couvertures apportées et empilées sur les divans.

Pourtant Hermione n'avait que vaguement conscience de tout ce remue-ménage et elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de l'homme étendu prés d'elle. Que pouvait-elle bien dire ?

 _Draco, c'est à tes côtés que je veux vivre la mort. L'éternité d'une nuit contre mille aubes sans toi._

« Tu es en train d'y repenser, dit-il avec un sourire. Je le vois à ton visage. »

Pour la première fois elle vit ce sourire sans les calques opaques que son ignorance avait dressé entre elle et lui depuis leur première rencontre. Pour la première fois elle voyait juste l'homme. Pas Draco Malfoy, ni le prince des morts. Pas un être vivant dont elle était fatalement dépendante. Non, elle le voyait juste _lui._

Cette fois elle ne rougit pas. Au contraire, elle sentit toute couleur quitter son visage.

Il se redressa, souple et agile comme un serpent. Posa une main de chaque côté de ses cuisses et se pencha en avant, collant presque son visage au sien. Il y avait quelque chose de prédateur dans sa façon de se tenir et elle resta figée sur place, éblouie par sa magie.

« Dis-le-moi, Hermione. » Susurra-t-il.

« J'aimerais que tu sois un peu moins beau, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Ça m'aiderait à réfléchir. »

Elle vit les yeux de l'homme étinceler de plaisir avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Merde._

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas à ça que tu réfléchissais si sérieusement. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Agréable tentative pour éluder la question néanmoins. »

Elle ne répondit rien, prise dans les violents remous de nouvelles émotions qui tentaient de l'emporter au large.

« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, insista-t-il devant son mutisme. Sinon je vais m'imaginer les mauvaises choses. » _Et_ s _i tu as trop peur de toi, je t'obligerai à être courageuse._

Son masque d'assurance se fissurait et elle comprit que derrière ses airs nonchalants la question était sérieuse. Peut-être même était-il en ce moment aussi anxieux qu'elle. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Elle ne _pouvait pas_ le lui dire.

 _Quand tu as été jeté dans ma cellule, Draco, j'étais en chute libre dans un ciel noir et vide. Doucement, tu y as ajouté les diamants de ta constellation, les glissant un à un au cœur de mes ténèbres. Mais ce n'est que maintenant, entourée de la lumière froide de toutes tes étoiles, que je réalise que c'est à cet endroit que j'aurais toujours dû appartenir._

C'est à l'instant où Hermione ouvrait la bouche, encore hésitante, que Ron décida de s'écraser sur la banquette à côté de Draco. Le sofa grinça bruyamment en s'enfonçant sous son poids et Malfoy failli lui rouler sur les genoux. Quand ils se furent dépêtrés l'un de l'autre, à grand renfort de jurons, Hermione avait filé.

« Au nom de Merlin, le chien ! Tonna Draco, furieux. Elle allait me dire quelque chose ! » Ron lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Oui, je sais. » Il lui jeta une bouteille de bière au beurre que Draco attrapa au vol.

« Mais tu avais l'air si concentré quand tu la regardais que j'ai eu peur que tu te mettes à saigner du nez, alors je me suis dis qu'il était temps d'intervenir. »

Draco décapsula rageusement sa bière en faisant sauter le bouchon qui roula sous un divan.

« Tu ne l'empêcheras pas de tomber pour moi, Weasley. » Grogna-t-il.

Ron eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Je connais Hermione et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est _déjà_ tombée pour toi. » Draco qui s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée, éloigna lentement le goulot de sa bouche, le cœur figé dans sa poitrine et les yeux fixés sur le loup.

« Voilà pourquoi il y a une chose dont je dois te parler, enchaina Ron, gravement. Je sais que pour quelqu'un comme toi, le principe peut être difficile à saisir mais tu dois comprendre qu'Hermione place toujours le bonheur de ceux qu'elle aime avant le sien et j'en sais quelque chose. Je ne prétendrais pas comprendre ou même connaitre le lien qui vous unit. Mais je sais une chose, Résurrectionniste, c'est que maintenant qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi, elle cherchera toujours à te protéger. Elle préfèrera se sacrifier pour te sauver la vie si elle voit que tu risques d'y rester plutôt que de se sauver elle même. » Ron le fixait d'un regard brulant.

« Si je te dis tout ça, c'est parce que je veux m'assurer que tu ne la laisseras pas faire. » Il se pencha en avant, menaçant.

« Je veux m'assurer que tu crèveras sans la laisser prendre ta place. »

 _Sinon c'est moi qui te tuerai. Je t'ouvrirai en deux et je je regarderai te vider de ton sang sur sa tombe. Quoi que tu fasses Résurrectionniste, ta vie se terminera avec elle, car elle est la seule raison qui me pousse à te laisser en vie._

* * *

Ce chapitre était long, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé.

Pour ceux qui aiment les yaois et pour les autres qui aiment découvrir, je voulais juste partager ma dernière trouvaille qui s'appelle "19 days". Une histoire absolument cute au possible dans un style magnifique entre le manga, l'illustration et la B.D. L'artiste s'appel old xian et vraiment il a une belle patte, très simple et épurée, qui va droit au but et le résultat est top.

Moi j'ai adoré.

À très vite!


	19. Le prince maudit

**RAPPEL:** Je l'ai dis au début mais un petit rappel ne fait pas de mal. Mon histoire se déroule 12 ans aprés la grande bataille de Poudlart. Ni Harry, ni Voldemort n'a vaincu. Mais nagini a bien été tué. Voldemort sait à présent que Harry connait l'existence des Horcruxes et il sait aussi que le survivant est celui qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de créer.

ENJOY!

Merci à Mattemi, une nouvelle recrue ;-) (tu n'as pas dû trainer pour lire tout ça d'un coup! C'est que je viens de dépasser le 1er harry potter en nombre de mots hihihi!

Merci à swangranger pour son éternel enthousiasme! C'est cool de savoir que quelqu'un attend la suite! Merci à Miradina, piloute87, eliie evans (Toujours là aussi!), plume pourpre (beau pseudo), revelly, lizs (souvent là pareil!) , ezryth et tous les autres! Lov u

* * *

Il faisait nuit quand Louis et le Gobelin transplanèrent au bas de la montagne. Quelques heures plus tôt, Telchar était venu le chercher dans le bureau de la directrice de Beauxbâtons à la place de sa sœur. Elle serait venue elle même si elle n'avait pas été en mission, mais à dix-huit, elle était déjà devenue la commandante de la lignée Corbus et elle était toujours occupée. Louis n'aimait pas le gobelin mais il avait été soulagé quand il l'avait vu apparaitre à la place d'Aliénor pour signer son ordre d'expulsion de l'école. Le sixième en deux ans, à la différence que celui -ci était définitif. À treize ans, il venait d'atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé depuis son entrée à l'académie de magie, c'est à dire en ressortir au plus vite.

Sa sœur avait tenu à ce qu'il y aille mais lui même n'avait toujours vu là qu'une grosse farce. Aliénor avait engagé les meilleurs professeurs de sorcellerie du pays qui étaient venus lui donner ses cours directement au château depuis ses six ans et arrivé à Beauxbâtons, il avait vite compris qu'il en connaissait plus que les élèves de dernière année. Les cours étaient d'un ennui mortel et il avait l'horrible impression de continuellement perdre son temps. Alors il refusait d'ouvrir ses manuels en classe, ne faisait jamais ses devoirs et rendait copie blanche lors des examens.

Il était aussi l'un des meilleurs en vol mais s'était fait rapidement expulser de son équipe de Quidditch car il ne venait jamais aux entrainements et quand il avait séché l'un des principaux matchs de la saison, en début de seconde année, le capitaine avait décidé de se passer définitivement de lui malgré son talent. Cet évènement avait mis un terme définitif à sa popularité. Pourtant, quand il était arrivé, il était instantanément devenu la coqueluche de l'école. Il était beau, il était doué et il était drôle. Partout où il allait, cette aura d'assurance et de nonchalance le suivait, éblouissant les autres comme un soleil. C'était un Montdragon, le fils de célèbres corbeaux assassinés et le propre frère de la grande Aliénor qui dirigeait à dix-huit ans à peine les factions Corbus. Cette lignée de soldats qui se battaient depuis des siècles pour le maintient de l'ordre chez les sorciers.

Mais il avait sabordé tout ça lui même. Il s'était montré encore plus arrogant et dédaigneux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il refusait l'autorité en bloc et prenait de haut tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas le battre en duel. Catégorie qui représentait la totalité des élèves de l'académie auxquels il fallait ajouter la plupart des professeurs. Il ne voulait pas d'ami, il ne voulait pas perdre son temps sur les bancs d'une école. Non, à seulement treize ans, Louis de Montdragon voulait déjà le monde et il n'en avait fait un secret pour personne.

Telchar ouvrit la marche devant lui, s'engageant sur l'étroit sentier tortueux qui grimpait en pente raide jusqu'au château. Aliénor l'avait entouré de nombreux enchantements protecteurs et il était impossible à quiconque de transplaner plus proche que le bas de la montagne. Louis, légèrement essoufflé, glissait sur la terre humide et les feuilles mortes. Il portait toujours son uniforme de l'académie et sa fine cape de soie s'accrochait continuellement aux branches qui bordaient le chemin. Cet uniforme avait été l'une des rares choses qu'il avait aimé à Beauxbâtons. Il était d'un bleu pervenche et faisait ressortir ses yeux qui avaient exactement la même couleur. Il aimait la douceur du tissu, sa légèreté et son raffinement. L'ensemble mettait en valeur la délicatesse de son visage et la blancheur de sa peau. Il le regretterai.

Et il regretterai aussi les garçons de l'école. Un peu. Il avait toujours vécu confiné au château avec pour seule présence celle de sa sœur, du gobelin et des professeurs. Mais À Beauxbâtons il y avait pleins de garçons et même si la plus part d'entre eux étaient atrocement puérils et incultes, certains parmi les plus âgés avaient momentanément attiré son attention. Comme Léonidas, un garçon de quatrième année aux cheveux et à la peau sombre qu'il avait particulièrement aimé fréquenter. Il était loin d'en savoir autant que lui en magie mais il était le meilleur élève de sa promotion et un très bon joueur de Quidditch. Et puis, lui aussi portait le bleu de la soie à merveille. Une nuit cependant, ils s'étaient fait attraper dans les vestiaires du club de Quidditch et il n'avait plus eu le droit de le fréquenter après ça. Louis s'était moqué de l'interdiction, ce n'était pas ce stupide règlement qui allait l'empêcher d'embrasser qui il voulait, mais Léonidas n'avait pas vu la chose du même œil. Après un mois de retenue pour avoir approché le jeune Montdragon, il avait catégoriquement refusé de le revoir. Louis eut un pincement au cœur quand il repensa à ses yeux en amande et sa jolie bouche.

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils marchaient maintenant et la pente ne faiblissait pas. Ils continuaient de suivre les lacets du sentier qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Louis leva les yeux et vit une lumière derrière la fenêtre du donjon. Sa sœur était rentrée. Il se demanda un moment si elle allait l'enfermer dans les ténèbres des oubliettes avant de se rappeler que cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu recourt à cette sanction. Pas depuis qu'il était devenu aussi bon qu'elle au fouet.

Il se souviendrait toujours de la première fois où il était parvenu à la désarmer. C'était il y a un an de ça. Elle avait laissé rouler sa baguette au sol, sans même chercher à la ramasser. Elle n'avait rien dit pour la brulure cuisante qu'il avait infligé à sa main. Elle s'était contentée de le regarder et tout au fond de ses yeux il avait vu une mince lueur de fierté et d'orgueil. Il n'en avait pas dormi pendant des jours. Faire la fierté d'Aliénor, sa grande sœur imbattable, puissante, inflexible… Un rêve qui devenait réalité. Bien sûr elle ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix. Elle s'était contentée d'hocher la tête pour lui indiquer que la séance d'entrainement était terminée mais il l'avait vu. Il avait vu cette lumière dans son œil. Ce jour là, il s'était hissé au rang du maitre et sa sœur en avait été fière. Il avait été heureux, cela faisait des années qu'il voulait s'affranchir de la domination qu'Aliénor avait sur lui, mais d'un autre côté cela voulait dire aussi qu'il serait seul à présent. Elle ne serait plus là pour le protéger.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait eu que vaguement conscience d'être passé sous la grande porte. Il avait monté les étroits escaliers en colimaçon à la suite du gobelin qui avait poussé la lourde porte du donjon. Ce n'était qu'une fois sous les yeux durs de sa sœur qu'il revint à la réalité. Elle était assise derrière la large table qui lui servait de bureau pour traiter les affaires du domaine. Ses cheveux blonds étroitement tirés en arrière et ses lèvres noires brillant à lueur des flammes, elle portait encore son uniforme de la lignée Corbus qui lui remontait jusque sous le menton. Il était entièrement noir excepté pour le grand corbeau écarlate qui était cousu sur la poitrine. Chaque extrémité de ses ailes touchait une épaule et on voyait son profil au large bec et aux serres acérées qui ressortait sur le noir, comme une tâche de sang dans la nuit. Là où l'on trouvait des Corbeaux, la mort et la guerre n'était jamais loin.

« J'ai dû quitter ma mission précipitamment pour revenir au château, Louis. »

Elle n'avait pas haussé la voix mais Louis savait une chose au sujet de sa sœur, c'est que plus elle paraissait calme, plus elle était en colère et en cet instant, pas un seul muscle de son visage ne tressaillait.

Telchar s'avança et lui remit un parchemin roulé et scellé aux armoiries de l'académie Beauxbâtons, deux baguettes magiques croisées et trois étoiles. Aliénor ne dit rien, muette dans sa froide fureur. Elle saisit la lettre et commença sa lecture. Louis voyait ses yeux bondir d'une ligne à l'autre tout en s'assombrissant progressivement. Il en profita pour se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face et il posa ostensiblement les pieds sur le bureau, ses bottes encore pleines de terre sur le bois lustré. Il vit le gobelin lui décocher un regard désapprobateur de ses petits yeux aiguisés, mais il s'en moquait. Sa sœur était déjà furieuse de toute façon.

Quand Aliénor eut terminé sa lecture, elle laissa tomber le parchemin devant elle et leva les yeux sur Louis.

« La directrice dit que tu as provoqué un garçon de dernière année en duel et qu'il a failli perdre plusieurs doigts. » Aliénor jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la lettre.

« Quatre doigts pour être exacte. Et il y est stipulé également que tu as détruis sa baguette magique avec ton fouet bien qu'on t'ai déjà averti à plusieurs reprises que l'utilisation d'un tel sortilège était absolument proscrit à l'académie. » Aliénor le fixait, le visage fermé.

« Est-ce vrai, Louis ? »

« Bien sûr, grogna-t-il avec dédain. Ce type m'avait insulté, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que je ressemblais à une fille. »

« Et tu penses que c'est un motif raisonnable pour le provoquer en duel ? » L'interrogea Aliénor, glaciale.

« Oui, répondit-il, provoquant. Encore un refoulé celui là. Il passait son temps à toucher mes cheveux. Il ne touchera plus grand chose d'ici un moment maintenant. » Aliénor pinça les lèvres et reprit sa lecture.

« _Devant l'absence pure et simple de tout remord et après maints avertissements, je me vois contrainte d'expulser définitivement votre frère, Louis de Montdragon, de l'académie de magie Beauxbâton_. »

« Parfait, conclut le jeune garçon. Je ne veux plus jamais y mettre les pieds. »

Aliénor se laissa aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Une énorme chose en bois massif qui devait être aussi inconfortable qu'imposante. Elle le regarda un moment et Louis attendit patiemment l'explosion mais rien ne vint. Les silences de sa sœur étaient toujours bien plus terrifiants que ses hurlements, bien qu'elle se laisse rarement aller à ce genre d'égarement. Aliénor avait toujours tout sous contrôle. Tout sauf lui.

« Que veux-tu alors, Louis ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, répondit-il immédiatement. Je veux venger la mort de nos parents. Je devrais être en Angleterre à me battre plutôt que de jouer cette grosse farce d'écolier ! »

 _Ce n'est pas nos parents que tu veux venger, Louis. C'est toi même. C'est la peur qui t'a accompagnée jour après jour après cette nuit. C'est ton enfance volée, ton innocence piétinée. Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à toi._

« Alors fais ce que je te dis, trancha Aliénor. Rentre dans les rangs de Corbus. Bats-toi pour ton pays comme nos parents avant nous. Et dans quelques années, alors oui, tu pourras aller en Angleterre. »

La lignée Corbus… cette simple idée lui faisait horreur. Cela voulait dire à nouveau rester sous la coupelle de sa sœur qui en dirigeait les factions. Cela voulait dire obéissance, ordre, hiérarchie. Mais surtout, cela voulait dire quitter une prison pour en retrouver une autre.

« Je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas pour moi et tu le sais très bien. C'est ce sale gobelin qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête. »

Louis lança un regard de dégout à Telchar. Il n'avait jamais aimé le gobelin avec ses petites manières hypocrites et ses longs regards calculateurs. De plus, c'était l'une des rares personnes en dehors d'Aliénor à demeurer totalement insensible à son charme, ce qui aux yeux de Louis, constituait un motif suffisant pour le détester. En règle générale, le jeune homme aimait rarement les gens qu'il ne pouvait pas manipuler.

Telchar ne se donna même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui ce qui le mit un peu plus en rage. Aliénor, elle, ne disait rien, ne faisait rien pour démentir son allégation.

« Car c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit, non ? Reprit Louis entre ses dents devant son absence de réaction. Envoyer le petit frère rétif apprendre la soumission avec les corbeaux. L'envoyer se faire mater une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Bien sur que non, Louis. » Soupira Aliénor.

Elle frotta son visage de lassitude et Louis en resta stupéfait. Pour Aliénor, ce geste signifiait avouer publiquement sa fatigue et son découragement, chose qu'elle s'échinait à ne jamais montrer. Encore moins devant lui. Il y vit une brèche dans la lourde armure infranchissable de sa sœur et se jeta sur l'occasion.

« Je sais aussi bien me battre que toi, Aliénor. Laisse-moi aller en Grande Bretagne. Laisse-moi infiltrer l'entourage de Gabriel. Je pourrais surement en apprendre beaucoup. »

« Et si tu te fais prendre ? Il te tuera. »

« Je ne comprends pas Ali, rétorqua Louis. Pourquoi m'as tu élevé toutes ces années ? »

« Pour faire de toi un homme fort. Un survivant et un battant. Je t'ai élevé pour que tu n'ai plus peur. »

« Et bien tu as réussi, grande sœur. Alors ce n'est pas le moment maintenant de me renvoyer dans ma chambre. À moins que tu ne me penses pas capable?»

Elle le savait capable. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait atteins son but avec Louis et il était peut-être temps maintenant de le laisser faire ses propres choix. Elle avait toujours su que l'école serai un échec mais elle avait voulu lui laisser la possibilité de choisir, option qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Elle avait voulu lui laisser l'opportunité d'emprunter le chemin d'une vie normale. Mais Louis, tout comme elle, n'était pas normal. Ils avaient été marqués par la mort trop jeunes et le sang des Montdragon coulait dans leurs veines. Ils descendaient des chevaliers Cathares, ils ne seraient jamais comme les autres.

 _Nous sommes les chevaliers sur la montagne._

 _Nous sommes le dernier rempart contre le mal._

 _Et la mort nous embrassons_

 _car elle n'est que le début d'une nouvelle bataille._

« Que savons nous de Gabriel, Telchar. » Demanda Aliénor en se tournant vers son conseiller.

« Il est apparu sur terre il y a quelques semaines à peine, en Écosse. Je ne sais pas après quoi il est mais les archanges apparaissent rarement pour rien. »

« J'ai aussi cherché des informations dans les grimoires de l'académie, coupa Louis. Il semblerait que la dernière apparition de Gabriel remonte à deux siècles et il était après la lance du destin. »

« Oui, approuva Telchar. Ezechiel a aussi fait une apparition pendant la guerre de 100 ans et durant la grande révolution. Ils interviennent lorsque le pouvoir magique est trop contrebalancé sur terre. Une de leurs nombreuses missions est de maintenir l'équilibre des forces. C'est l'une des rares choses que nous n'ayons jamais su sur les immortels »

« Il pourrait donc être là à cause de Voldemort, dit sombrement Aliénor. Si c'est le cas, il pourrait être un allié de choix contre le seigneur des ténèbres. »

« Je ne m'y risquerais pas, rétorqua le gobelin. Les archanges sont trop différents de nous, ils sont incontrôlables et encore moins manipulables. »

« Mais ils doivent bien avoir un point faible, intervint Louis. Tout le monde, même les immortels, ont des points faibles. » Telchar remua sur sa chaise, visiblement nerveux et il jeta un regard à Aliénor.

« Gabriel est connu pour… pour aimer les beaux garçons. Il a d'ailleurs déjà levé une petite cour de favoris à Glenfinnan, en plus de sa garde rapprochée. »

Les yeux de Louis brillèrent. Il avait vu de nombreuses gravures et enluminures de l'ange et si elles étaient fidèles alors on pouvait dire que Gabriel était beau comme un dieu. Et il aimait les garçons.

« Laisse-moi y aller Ali, insista Louis. Je m'infiltrerai dans son cercle, je découvrirais s'il est bien là pour se débarrasser de Voldemort et si une alliance avec lui est possible ou pas. »

« Tu es trop jeune, Louis. » Soupira Aliénor.

« J'ai deux ans de plus que le jour où tu as tué les Deatheaters qui étaient venus massacrer notre famille. Si j'étais né à l'époque de notre ancêtre Guillaume, je serais déjà considéré comme un homme, alors laisse moi y aller. Je découvrirai le moyen de détruire Voldemort. »

Louis fixait sa sœur et il voyait qu'elle commençait à faiblir. Si elle n'avait pas tant été occupée à s'élever au sein du gouvernement Français, elle y serait surement allée elle même. Elle voulait prendre les rênes de la France et infiltrer le grand Concile et Louis l'en pensait parfaitement capable, surtout par ces temps de guerres où les gens avaient tendance à mettre leur confiance dans les plus forts et les meneurs. Et Aliénor, malgré son jeune âge, appartenait indubitablement à ces deux catégories. Mais pour une fois, cette mission requérait des compétences qu'elle n'avait pas. Il fallait du charme et de la diplomatie pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Qualités qui manquaient cruellement à Aliénor, toujours froide et sévère.

« Je ferais semblant de me présenter pour le recrutement de sa garde, reprit Louis. Ils me refuseront à cause de mon âge mais avec un peu de chance, Gabriel me gardera pour le servir. »

Louis eut un sourire en coin.

« Tu sais que je peux me montrer charmant quand je le veux, grande sœur. »

Aliénor voyait que Telchar désapprouvait. Son éternelle mine revêche l'était encore plus que d'habitude alors qu'il fixait le garçon et elle savait qu'elle allait avoir droit à un discourt moralisateur après ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais Louis était son frère, il était temps qu'elle lui montre qu'elle avait confiance en lui et puis il pouvait réellement trouver des informations vitales. Charme, mensonge et manipulation. Cette mission était faite pour lui.

Il refusait l'école, il refusait une carrière de Corbeau. Il refuserait tout ce qui n'impliquerait pas de venger sa famille et lui même.

« Très bien, Louis, abdiqua Aliénor, tu peux essayer de t'infiltrer chez Gabriel. Mais je te préviens, une fois là-bas, tu seras seul. Je ne pourrais plus te protéger. Tu devras mentir sur ton identité. Tu seras sur un sol étranger et s'il arrive quelque chose je ne pourrais pas intervenir, ma position au gouvernement m'en empêchera. »

« Tout se passera bien, Ali, la rassura Louis, rayonnant de plaisir. Je me débrouillerai. Je ne te décevrai pas. »

Elle le fixa un long moment.

« Je sais. »

* * *

Cette scène semblait appartenir à une autre vie pensa Louis, juché sur le dos d'Émile alors qu'ils revenaient de la chasse. C'était ce soir là que tout avait commencé pour lui. À treize ans, il avait infiltré l'entourage de l'ange et il était resté plus de cinq ans à ses côtés. Il se demandait encore à quel moment exact il était tombé amoureux de Gabriel. Sans doute à l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Il avait une mission cependant et il avait résisté plus d'une année aux sollicitations de plus en plus pressantes de l'ange avant d'abdiquer.

Mais il avait toujours continué de l'espionner. Peut-être qu'un autre que lui n'aurait pu vivre avec ce cruel dilemme dans le cœur. Loyauté à sa famille contre l'amour de son ange. Mais pas Louis. Mentir ne lui posait aucun problème de morale et il avait laissé ses sentiments grandir en même temps qu'il récoltait des informations pour Aliénor.

Mais les derniers mois, il avait senti que l'ange se désintéressait de plus en plus de lui et il savait que le moment où il voudrait se débarrasser de lui ne tarderait pas. Le soir où le Résurrectionniste et la fille étaient apparus, Gabriel lui avait confié une mission, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Louis lui avait alors demandé pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que le couple couche ensemble, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse. C'était lui qui avait transmis la prophétie à sa sœur, cinq ans plus tôt, après l'avoir intercepté quelques jours à peine après son arrivée chez l'ange. Il savait que si Gabriel répondait à une question qui impliquait des enjeux aussi vitaux pour lui, alors c'était qu'il était temps de disparaitre. Gabriel ne rompait pas avec ses favoris. Il se considérait lui même comme sacré et les jeunes hommes qu'il avait touché lui appartenaient jusqu'à la mort. Même s'il n'en voulait plus. Alors il les tuait pour être certain que personne d'autre après lui ne lèverai jamais la main sur eux.

Louis secoua la tête, il ne voulait plus repenser à Gabriel, cette époque était révolue. Il devait se concentrer sur le présent. Et là, tout de suite, ce présent avait beaucoup de poil, beaucoup de muscles et s'appelait Émile. Mais surtout, bavait considérablement sur le cerf qu'il tenait dans son énorme gueule pleine de dents.

« Tu dégoulines sur cette pauvre bête, l'informa Louis tout en flattant l'animal entre les oreilles. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la manger après ce spectacle.»

Lysander qui marchait à leur côté lança un regard noir au jeune homme. Il tenait aussi un cerf entre ses crocs et son dos était chargé de deux autres dépouilles. L'hiver n'était pas là depuis longtemps et les bêtes n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'amaigrir.

Louis en avait abattu lui même deux en pleine course, monté sur le dos du loup garou et il avait sans doute gagné le respect d'Émile pour l'éternité après une telle prouesse. Le jeune loup lui avait inondé le visage d'un long coup de langue râpeuse en guise de félicitation. Lysander, lui, s'était contenté d'un silence critique devant tant de familiarité et avait observé stoïquement Louis enfoncer sa tête blonde dans un tas de neige. (« Je vais puer le chien pendant deux semaines maintenant. »)

Ils rentraient à la mine à présent et la lumière de la lune était si vive qu'ils voyaient comme en plein jour. Louis distingua de loin les deux silhouettes accroupies dans la neige qui attendaient son retour. Draco et Hermione. Quand ils furent à leur niveau, le jeune homme glissa gracieusement du dos d'Émile et laissa les loups rapporter leurs trophés seuls. Il s'approcha du couple et se laissa tomber à leurs côtés.

« Tu nous a promis des informations, attaqua immédiatement Draco. Il est temps de les entendre. »

« Que voulez vous savoir ? »

« Gabriel, penses tu qu'il nous ait menti ? » Demanda Hermione.

Louis lui lança un regard insupportable de supériorité.

« Bien sur qu'il vous a menti, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Mais ne cherchez pas à savoir quand et en quoi, cela prendrait toute une vie. Gabriel ne communique que comme ça, avec des vérités cachées dans chaque mensonge et des mensonges dans chaque vérité. » Il fit une pause en le regardant tour à tour.

« Je pensais que vous l'aviez compris. »

« On ne baise pas avec lui depuis cinq ans, nous. » Cingla Draco.

« Gabriel ne ment pas quand il baise. » Répliqua calmement Louis, pas plus offusqué que ça par la grossièreté de Draco.

« C'est d'ailleurs un des rares moments où ce n'est pas le cas. Et on _baisait_ depuis moins longtemps que ça, si tu veux savoir. »

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir. »

Hermione, de son côté, tentait d'estimer l'âge de Louis. Il semblait approcher les dix-huit ans et si cela faisait cinq ans que le jeune homme était avec l'ange alors il ne devait pas avoir plus de…

« Treize ans. » Elle sursauta et rougit en s'apercevant qu'il avait compris à quoi elle était en train de penser.

« J'avais treize ans quand Gabriel est apparu en Grande-Bretagne et quand je me suis infiltré dans son entourage, lui dit-il. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours fais attention de paraitre pitoyable en magie, sauf pour les potions, talent plus ou moins inoffensif. Mais pour le reste, il ne devait pas savoir que j'étais incapable d'aligner deux mouvements de baguette sans mettre le feu à mes propres vêtements. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se méfit de moi si je voulais pouvoir récupérer des informations. »

Hermione l'imaginait très bien, jeune garçon de treize ans avec son visage ingénu, faisant semblant de perde ses moyens devant l'ange.

« Mais je savais qu'il aimait les beaux garçons, continua Louis, un sombre sourire aux lèvres. Quand il a vu ma figure, il n'a pas pu résister. »

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être désolée pour lui ou admirative devant tant de détermination.

« Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, Louis. Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ? Et si tu avais été découvert ?» L'interrogea Hermione. Draco lui même dévisageait le jeune homme avec intensité.

« Il m'aurait tué, répondit-il sans émotion. J'avais six ans quand j'ai laissé l'enfance derrière moi. À treize ans, j'avais déjà reçu un entrainement de soldat et j'étais meilleur que bien des adultes. »

Pour une fois, son visage s'était durci et il eu soudainement l'air plus âgé. À force de toujours se cacher derrière des airs enfantins, on en oubliait que c'était presque un homme maintenant. Et nul doute que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

« Mais pour un immortel, nous sommes tous des enfants… » Ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui même cette fois.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Draco. Il avait l'air intrigué pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre louis. Quand tu avais six ans, que s'est-il produit ? »

« Mes parents ont été assassinés chez nous. Ma sœur et moi avons failli être tués aussi. C'est elle qui m'a sauvé. C'est grâce à elle que je suis vivant et c'est aussi grâce à elle que je suis aussi fort. »

Hermione le dévisagea avec curiosité. Il y avait des émotions toutes nouvelles dans les yeux du jeune homme. Du ressentiment mais aussi de la loyauté. De la loyauté pour sa sœur. Celle qui l'enfermait dans les oubliettes quand il n'était pas sage, se souvint-elle.

« Qui a voulu vous tuer ? » Demanda Draco, plus pragmatique.

« Voldemort. » Un silence glacé suivit ses paroles.

« Tu veux dire que ta sœur a réussi à vous sauver tous les deux de _Voldemort_? » Répliqua Draco, septique.

« Non, il n'était pas présent mais c'était ses hommes. C'est lui qui les a envoyés pour massacrer notre famille. J'ai vu la marque sur le bras de certains. »

Louis jeta un regard mauvais à l'avant bras de Draco. Soudain, la haine évidente du jeune homme depuis le début pour Draco prit une toute autre dimension que de la simple jalousie pour les faveurs de Gabriel. Quand Louis regardait Draco, il ne voyait qu'un Deatheater. Un mage noir comme ceux qui avaient assassiné ses parents et fais voler sa vie en éclat.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco, le cœur soudain serré.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, grogna-t-il. Voldemort ne m'a jamais envoyé tuer personne après… après… » _M'avoir obligé à assassiner ma propre mère_.

« Je m'occupais uniquement des armées, reprit-il après un moment de flottement. Je n'ai jamais essayé d'assassiner sa famille. »

« C'est vrai. Et de toute façon ils sont tous morts, coupa Louis. Aucun d'eux n'en a réchappé. Mes parents en ont tués une quinzaine et ma sœur trois. Elle avait onze ans. »

Hermione sentit la nausée lui étreindre la poitrine. Si jeune pour combattre. Si jeune pour voir ses parents mourir. Elle même a onze ans était loin de jamais pouvoir assassiner qui que ce soit. Elle repensa à Harry qui avait combattu Quirell et Voldemort à cet âge. Le professeur en était même mort. Elle dévisagea Louis un moment.

« Ta sœur et Harry Potter… je pense qu'ils se seraient bien entendus. » Lui dit Hermione. Louis lui lança un drôle de regard mais ne répondit rien.

« Tes parents devaient être puissant pour abattre autant d'ennemis, reprit Draco. Quel était leur nom ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire. Quand cette attaque a-t-elle eu lieu ? »

« Juste après la dernière bataille de Poudlart, il y a douze ans. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma famille, trancha Louis, soudain agacé. Je me suis infiltré chez Gabriel pour obtenir des informations sur Voldemort, pour venger ma famille, pour trouver un moyen de l'éliminer. Il n'y a pas un seul mot échangé dans tout le pays et même au-delà sans que cela ne passe pas un jour par Gabriel. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai entendu parlé de la prophétie. Je venais tout juste de m'infiltrer. C'est en partie à cause d'elle que Gabriel est soudainement apparu sur terre, cela faisait des siècles qu'on ne l'avait pas vu parmi les hommes. »

Louis se tue et les scruta, hésitant. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts alors qu'il récitait.

 _Après le sacrifice du survivant, la femme obscure, marquée du triangle par les forces du mal, mettra fin au règne du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais elle ne pourra survivre sans le prince des morts et de leur union naitra Uranus. Enfant roi qui par sa puissance pourra dominer le monde._

Le silence. Oppressant, vertigineux. Inexorable.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres ? » Répéta Hermione.

« Un enfant ? » Murmura Draco.

« À qui suis-je censé répondre en premier ? » Répliqua Louis en les regardant tour à tour. Mais Hermione agita la main avec dédain.

« On se moque de l'enfant, cette idée est grotesque, trancha-t-elle sans voir le visage de Draco se fermer. Parle nous plutôt de Voldemort. Il n 'était pas censé être mort ? Avec Harry ? »

« Ils ont disparu tous les deux il y a deux ans de ça. Certains ont pensé qu'ils étaient morts mais personne n'a jamais ramené leur corps. Je ne sais rien de Potter mais pour ma part je suis absolument persuadé que Voldemort est vivant et qu'il se cache, il tire les ficelles dans l'ombre. Il a dû entendre la prophétie d'une manière ou d'une autre et a disparu pour se protéger. C'est ce que n'importe qui ferait s'il apprenait qu'un Obscurius risque de lui tomber dessus à tout moment. Surtout qu'il n'a plus qu'un Horcruxe; Harry lui même.»

« Comment sais-tu pour les Horcruxes? » Demanda Hermione, soudain suspicieuse.

« Je le sais parce que Gabriel le sait. » Répondit simplement Louis.

Hermione garda le silence, songeuse. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi Harry et Ron n'étaient jamais venu la secourir quand elle avait été faite prisonnière. À sa sortie de cellule, elle avait appris que Ron était captif tout comme elle et transformé en loup garou. Harry lui, était très certainement mort et avait disparu depuis des années. Mais voilà que peut être il serait encore en vie. Où était-il dans ce cas là ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir libéré de sa prison ? Mais elle devait revenir aux sujets les plus urgents.

« C'est vrai, il n'a plus qu'un Horcruxe, reprit-elle. Donc si Harry, en admettant qu'il soit encore vivant, se sacrifie et que l'Obscurius tue Voldemort… »

« Si _tu_ le tue, reformula Louis. Il mourra. Et pour de bon cette fois. »

Hermione observa Louis sans vraiment le voir. Qu'aurait-elle fait à la place de Voldemort ? Elle se serait cachée mais pas seulement.

« Il cherche un nouveau moyen pour être immortel, conclut-elle. Il a disparu à la fois pour se protéger mais aussi pour trouver une façon de ne pas mourir au cas où l'Obscurius… au cas où je tente de le tuer. » Louis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Oui, et je pense que lorsque tu es réapparue, il a voulu te retourner à son profit. Te capturer et t'utiliser comme arme pour son propre bénéfice. Voilà pourquoi Malfoy était le seul visé pendant les attaques. Mais il a dû se rendre compte que cela ne fonctionnait pas. Que, au contraire, tu devenais de plus en plus forte et incontrôlable. Et maintenant il ne veut qu'une chose, c'est que tu meures. Voilà pourquoi il a envoyé une telle armée vous tendre un piège au col.»

« Il a peur. » Dit sombrement Hermione.

« Oui, répondit Louis. Surtout qu'il sait que tu marches main dans la main avec l'homme qu'il a tant redouté durant des années, l'ancien commandant de ses propres armées. »

Hermione se tourna vers Draco. Assis dans la neige, il regardait l'horizon en silence, l'air complètement absent, ses traits durs et crispés.

« Draco, soupira Hermione, arrête de penser à cet enfant. Je t'ai dis que je ne pourrais jamais tomber enceinte de toi, alors cesse de t'inquiéter. »

Elle vit le visage de l'homme s'assombrir un peu plus. Elle aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et qu'ils ne se retrouveraient pas avec un bébé sur les bras. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avec Louis. Elle ne voulait pas parler devant le jeune homme des effets que la torture et le profond désespoir avaient eu sur son corps de femme. Cela faisait des années que son cycle s'était interrompu et n'était jamais réapparu. Jamais elle ne pourrait porter la vie, elle le savait. Elle aurait pu en ressentir de la tristesse si elle n'avait pas déjà su qu'elle était condamnée à mourir, ronger par sa propre magie.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, l'interrompit Louis, Gabriel va être déçu. L'enfant est la raison principale de sa présence sur terre. Il le veut pour lui. » Il fit une pause.

« Quel dommage, moi qui voulait qu'il m'appelle oncle Louis. »

« Et quelle est l'autre raison de sa présence ? » Lui demanda Hermione, préférant ignorer son dernier commentaire. Elle se détourna de Draco qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

« Se débarrasser de Voldemort. Il contrebalance trop l'équilibre de la magie sur terre. Il a été envoyé pour y remédier, mais ne me demande pas par qui, je n'en sais rien. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir enfermé Draco et moi, et je ne sais pas, nous avoir obligé à boire des philtres d'amour jusqu'à ce que je tombe enceinte ? Il n'aurait eu qu'a attendre l'arrivée du bébé. » Objecta Hermione.

« À mon avis il veut faire d'une pierre deux coups, lui expliqua Louis. Il va te laisser en liberté pour que tu te débarrasse de Voldemort à sa place. Il n'aura même pas à se salir les mains. Il ne lui restera alors plus qu'à attendre tranquillement la naissance de l'enfant pour le récupérer. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas tué Malfoy. Ressusciter des cadavres est un acte grave pour les archanges, tabous. La seule sentence pour un tel acte est la mort et ils ont chassé les Nécromanciens durant des siècles à travers les âges. Pourtant il n'a jamais rien tenté contre Draco, pas plus qu'il n'a cherché à l'arrêter quand il érigeait ses armées pour Voldemort. Pour la simple raison qu'il voulait qu'il reste en vie suffisamment longtemps pour avoir cet enfant.»

« Il n'y aura pas d'enfant, répéta Hermione. Toutes les prophéties ne se réalisent pas. » Elle regarda Draco qui détournait résolument le visage. Louis se leva.

« Sais-tu qui m'a transformé en Obscurius, Louis ? Demanda Hermione. Je ne parle pas seulement du projet, je parle de la personne qui m'a physiquement enfermé et torturé. »

 _Qui m'a plongé dans le désespoir. Dans la folie._

« Cela a t-il vraiment de l'importance, maintenant ? » Répondit le jeune homme avec réticence.

« Je veux savoir qui a volé ma vie. »

« Alors c'est Aliénor. Aliénor de Montdragon. Il lui lança un long regard. Je suis désolé, peut-être que si je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette prophétie, rien ne te serais arrivé. »

Elle observa sa fine silhouette s'éloigner vers la mine, sa tête blonde flottant dans l'obscurité.

Oui, c'était sans doute un peu de sa faute. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Louis avait fait ce qu'elle même aurait fait à sa place. Il n'avait cherché que le moyen de détruire Voldemort. Si elle avait entendu cette prophétie, elle aussi l'aurait donné aux personnes qu'elle aurait cru capable d'agir. Toute sa colère et sa haine allait vers cette femme, Aliénor, qui l'avait enfermé et torturé durant cinq longues années.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco qui ne disait toujours rien. Il s'était lui aussi levé et se tenait immobile, les pieds dans la neige, une bière au beurre pendant au bout de ses doigts.

« Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? » Le questionna Hermione en détaillant sa haute silhouette qui lui tournait le dos.

« Ce qui ne va pas ? Répéta Draco, après un long moment de silence. Mais tout va bien, Hermione. »

Son ton était maitrisé, distant. Mais on sentait la colère couver sous les cendres. Elle réfléchit un moment à tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre mais elle ne voyait qu'une seule chose pouvant le mettre dans un état pareil.

« Je t'ai dis que c'était ridicule. Jamais je ne tomberai enceinte, tu ne dois pas te torturer avec ça. »

Et à nouveau le silence.

Il recula un peu pour prendre son élan et jeta la bière dans la nuit avec toute la force qu'il possédait, comme s'il avait pu envoyer son désespoir voler dans les airs en même temps que la bouteille.

Quand il se retourna, elle put enfin voir son visage et elle sentit le malaise la gagner. Elle y lisait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Rage, douleur, désespoir. Il la fixait et ses yeux semblaient lui hurler quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à entendre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu as raison, reprit-il. Comme tu le dis si bien, _c'est ridicule_. »

Il s'était mis à avancer vers Hermione sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et il voyait l'anxiété grandir un peu plus en elle à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans sa direction.

 _Tu as peur de moi, n'est ce pas ? Tu auras toujours peur de moi. J'ai tué ma mère. Tu ne m'aimeras jamais_.

« Ridicule. Répéta-t-il lentement, et chaque syllabe était un coup de couteau dans son cœur. Tu as raison, Hermione, tu as toujours raison. Comment le prince des morts pourrait-il donner la vie ? Comment _pourrais-je_ donner la vie ? »

Toujours assise au sol, elle commença à reculer dans la neige. Il avait l'air fou. Fou de colère et de chagrin.

« Draco, je… je ne comprend pas. » Balbutia-t-elle.

Mais il ne voyait plus la peur sur son visage, il ne voyait plus l'incompréhension. Il ne voyait pas la souffrance qu'elle ressentait devant sa propre douleur. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la distance. La distance qu'elle mettait entre eux alors qu'il voulait se rapprocher.

« Je suis un tueur et un assassin. Je commande à des légions de cadavres. Je suis la mort. » Il inspira longuement, ses épaules tremblantes d'émotions.

« Même les anges me maudissent. Alors, comment pourrais-je être capable de te faire un enfant? Car c'est bien ça que tu penses, non, Hermione ? Quand tu dis que tu ne pourrai jamais tomber enceinte de moi ?»

« Non… non ce n'est pas ce que je pense… souffla-t-elle, sous le choc. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu. Il ne semblait plus rien entendre hormis la souffrance qui hurlait dans son cœur comme le vent sur un champ de ruines.

Il lui lança un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, un regard implorant, torturé.

« Pourtant, tu as dit que tu m'appartenais. » Il aurait voulu hurler mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure suppliant qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Tu l'as dis Hermione ! Tu as dis que tu étais à moi… »

Il sentait sa colère s'effondrer et sa haine se déliter, soufflées par la douleur. Une douleur intolérable devant la perte de ce qu'il pensait être à lui mais qu'il comprenait ne jamais avoir réellement possédé. Ce soir il ne perdait rien car il n'avait jamais rien eu. Juste le vide et l'illusion d'une vie qui ne serait jamais la sienne. Il sentit alors quelque chose couler le long de sa joue.

« Hermione. »

Il tendit la main vers elle. Elle ne se déroba pas cette fois, elle semblait trop figée pour faire le moindre geste et elle regardait avec effroi la larme couler sur la joue pâle de l'homme. Elle réalisait qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer.

« Hermione. » Répéta-t-il.

Il s'accroupit, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira à lui. Elle résista au début mais il était trop fort, trop perdu dans sa souffrance pour s'en rendre compte. Il la coucha dans la neige avant de s'allonger sur elle. Il la recouvrait de son corps comme s'il avait voulu la dissimuler au ciel et la garder secrètement cachée contre lui pour l'éternité.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit son désespoir alors il dissimula son visage dans le cou de la femme et il embrassa sa peau entre deux sanglots étranglés. Elle avait le gout de ses propres larmes. Elle avait le gout de sa souffrance.

« Laisse-moi essayer, Hermione.»

 _Laisse-moi cette chance de rendre à la vie ce que je n'ai fait que dérober depuis tant d'années._

Elle ne disait, ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter et quand bien même elle aurait essayé, elle n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en serait aperçu.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se perdre en elle et oublier qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Il embrassa sa bouche, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Ses mains s'insinuèrent sous les épaisseurs de tissus et elle frissonna quand ses doigts glacés frôlèrent son ventre chaud pour défaire les attaches de son pantalon.

« Laisse-moi essayer, souffla-t-il à son oreille entre deux baisers. Laisse moi te donner cet enfant, Hermione. »

Elle sentait les larmes de l'homme s'écraser sur sa peau. Ces larmes, ces précieuses larmes, essence même de son âme, cristallisée par le chagrin. Elles ruisselaient sur ses joues et le vent et le froid venait les ravir avant même que la jeune femme ait pu tenter de les recueillir.

Si le ciel lui même c'était mit à pleurer cela n'aurait pu être plus beau. Ni plus triste.

 _Je n'avais rien compris._

 _Je voulais te sauver de toi même, Draco. Mais tu es si beau lorsque tu tombes, tu es si beau lorsque tu pleures sur le monde que quand je te vois comme ça, je ne veux que tomber avec toi._

Elle ne pourrait jamais le sauver, elle le comprenait maintenant. Elle ne pourrait jamais guérir ses blessures car c'était ce qu'il était. Un cœur écorché qui pleure sur la beauté de la lune car il sait qu'il ne connaitra jamais le soleil.

Si elle voulait cet homme, elle devrait le prendre tel qu'il était. Et elle devrait embrasser le prince maudit avec lui.

« Je suis à toi, l'apaisa-t-elle. Et si tu veux cet enfant, alors je te laisserai faire. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. » Elle le sentait trembler contre elle.

 _C'est impossible, je suis morte à l'intérieur. Pardonne moi Draco, mais je ne pourrais jamais te donner ça..._

« Le problème est dans mon corps, Draco, et non dans mon cœur. »

Il se redressa sur les coudes et la scruta, cherchant les mensonges sur son visage. Elle avait les joues rouges et ses cheveux bruns étaient étalés sur la neige. Il n'avait pas froid car elle irradiait de chaleur, l'entourant de sa magie brulante. Il garda ses yeux pour la fin, les sondant dans la lumière obscure de la nuit.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, Hermione, murmura-t-il au bout d'un long moment. Je n'y survivrai pas si tu fais ça. » _Tu es né pour survivre. Tu es né pour ressusciter._

Elle ne répondit rien mais cette fois se fut elle qui l'embrassa.

Autour d'eux il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vie. Seulement le silence et le froid sur la lande. Et cet amour qu'ils commençaient tout juste à comprendre.

« Je… Je crois que je t'aime, petite femme. »

 _Alors peu m'importe que les anges te maudissent, pensa Hermione. Ils vivent au paradis. Mais nous, on se cachera dans la nuit._


	20. Le fer et le sang

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Je sais que ce chapitre s'est un peu fait attendre mais il est bien plus long, plus d'une trentaine de pages donc ça m'a prit pas mal de temps à écrire._

* * *

 _Merci à SWANGRANGER qui me suit toujours, ça fait super plaisir! 3_

 _Merci à LIA pour son beau commentaire. Oui j'aime écrire avec de l'émotion et de la poésie, en tout cas j'essai de le faire et je suis toujours super contente quand je vois que ça touche. merci encore!_

 _Merci à TACITURNE, Draco a tenu bon pendant 19 chapitre le pauvre il fallait bien qu'il se laisse un peu aller hi hi hi. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de laisser ton com et pour tes compliments, j'apprécie beaucoup!_

 _Merci à CHAPOU69 toujours là pour me soutenir et laisser ses avis 3_

 _Merci à PLUME POURPRE et merci pour le good luck! Des fois j'en ai besoin ;-)_

 _Merci à MLLE PETIT POIS pour ce superbe com! (*blush*) vraiment ça va droit au coeur. du coup je le poste ici juste pour le plaisir hi hi hi._ _Sans rire ça donne la motivation d'écrire même quand on est claquée et qu'on a pas le courage de se mettre derrière l'ordi! merci merci merci !_

"Hello à toi !  
Je viens de dévorer tes chapitres, et ce n'est que maintenant que je prend le temps de faire une review (oui je sais bouh la honte) ! :)  
Cette fic est de loin la meilleure que j'ai lu, tes personnages sont beaux, complexes et travaillés, et je ne parle même pas de ta plume qui joue avec les mots de façon assez sublime.  
Bref je ne peux que t'encourager à continuer, déjà parce que c'est un régal tout personnel de te lire, et en plus parce que tu donne ses lettres de noblesse au genre de la fanfic', et pour ça, chapeau bas l'artiste !"

* * *

 _MISE EN CONTEXTE._

 _Tours, France._

 _Sept ans après la grande bataille de Poudlart._

 _Quelques mois après l'arrivée d'Aliénor à la tête de la Lignée Corbus, elle a 18 ans._

 _Louis est en fin de seconde année à l'académie de magie de Beauxbâtons, il a douze ans._

 _Harry, Hermione et Ron continuent de se battre contre Voldemort en organisant la résistance. Ils ont 24 ans._

 _Draco Malfoy est au service de Voldemort et développe ses pouvoirs de Résurrectionniste._

* * *

L'homme marchait dans la rue étroite. Le sol était pavé de galets et les anciennes maisons à colombages bordaient les trottoirs. Elles s'élevaient les une vers les autres, ne laissant voir qu'un mince carré de ciel bleu et il faisait sombre bien que ce soit encore le milieu l'après-midi.

Un petit bistrot avait avancé quelques tables malgré l'étroitesse des lieux et une vielle enseigne de tanneur grinçait sur ses gonds.

Il déplia le morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts, _177 rue des trois aubes_.

Il était donc à la bonne adresse. Il fourra le papier dans sa poche et s'avança vers le porche de la vielle église. Personne ne semblait la remarquer et les rares passants présents se contentaient de se hâter pour rejoindre l'artère principale que l'on voyait au bout de la rue, tâche lumineuse et animée de grandes enseignes et d'autos. Des voix et des rires, des klaxons et des enfants qui crient, le son de la vie. Mais pas ici. Ici, dans cette sombre ruelle où le soleil ne pouvait se faufiler qu'à son zénith, régnait le silence.

Lorsque l'homme passa les doubles portes de bois, une vielle odeur le prit à la gorge. L'odeur des siècles, de la prière et des bougies qui se consument éternellement. Il y faisait presque noir. Le seul et unique vitrail qui surplombait le bénitier était si sale que la lumière ne passait presque pas au travers des pièces de verres qui semblaient avoir perdu toutes couleurs. Il s'avança dans la nef, entre les bancs polis dans le silence profond. Ce silence mélodieux que l'on entend que dans les églises et qui semble chanter pour notre âme même lorsque nos oreilles restent sourdes.

Au bout de la courte allée, il y avait le cœur et l'imposante croix qui s'élevait sous les voutes. À première vu cette demeure de Dieu faisait partie des plus pauvres. Ou des plus pieuse. Il n'y avait aucune ornementation, aucune dorure ou chandelier d'argent. Les murs étaient vides, l'autel était un simple bloc de pierre sans marbrures.

Pourtant, en arrière de celui-ci, s'élevait un meuble en bois sombre particulièrement majestueux. La partie inférieure avait la forme d'un portique d'où s'élevaient des colonnes qui formaient trois voussures. Au milieu de la façade principale se trouvait un grand cadran entouré de sculptures moyenâgeuses : à gauche on voyait des fleurs et des têtes humaines alors qu'à droite, les colonnes et les chapiteaux étaient ornés de têtes de morts ou grimaçantes.

Du côté du bien, les damiers des colonnes étaient garnis de pions mais du côté du mal ils demeuraient vides, la partie étant déjà jouée et perdue.

Au dessus de la galerie sculptée, une cinquantaine de petites fenêtres laissaient apparaitre des personnages représentant les peuples du monde magique et sur la façade principale comme sur les deux autres latérales, se trouvait 52 cadrans donnant la mesure du temps dans l'univers. Y était indiqué le cycle solaire, le nombre d'or, les épactes, l'heure sidérale, l'équation solaire, la déclinaison du soleil ainsi que de nombreuses autres données.

C'était une horloge astronomique. Un objet très rare et précieux, comptant plus de 90 000 pièces en acier et laiton. Un chef d'œuvre vieux de plusieurs siècles et au prix inestimable qui mesurait près de dix mètres de hauteur. Dans le cadran principale, tout doré à la feuille d'or, trois archanges avaient été peints : Gabriel, Ézéchiel et Michael qui semblaient étendre leurs ailes sur le temps éternel.

Cette horloge, éblouissante de perfection et étrangement nichée au cœur de ce sombre et pauvre sanctuaire, lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas dans une simple église.

Il revint sur ses pas et rejoignit l'aile où s'alignaient les confessionnaux. Sombres et mystérieux derrière leurs rideaux épais, comme des bouches ouvrant sur d'autres mondes inconnus.

L'homme écarta le velours poussiéreux et s'engouffra dans l'isoloir. Assis à la place du pénitent, il faisait face à la grille de confession.

Et il attendit. Le silence et la solennité de l'endroit le rendait nerveux et il commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. Il allait déplier le petit bout de parchemin pour vérifier une seconde fois lorsqu'un visage se matérialisa derrière le grillage. Il n'aurait su dire si l'homme était bien là ou s'il s'agissait d'une illusion. Il faisait trop sombre et la fenêtre de bois était trop étroite pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Nom et nom du référant. » La langue était française mais il avait été prévenu à l'avance du déroulement.

« Harry Potter, référant : Kingsley Shackelbolt. » Articula-t-il du mieux qu'il put, tentant de gommer au maximum son accent anglais.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel l'homme le fixa d'un regard vide. Harry s'apprêtait à répéter lorsque le pan en bois au fond du confessionnal disparut, s'ouvrant sur un corridor de pierre exigu. Il se retourna vers le visage pour attendre plus d'instruction mais il avait déjà disparu. Alors il s'engagea dans le couloir illuminé de torchères. À peine quelques mètres plus loin, il tourna à angle droit et se retrouva presque immédiatement devant un comptoir de sécurité. Un homme était assis derrière et Harry reconnu de suite son visage, c'était lui qui lui était apparu dans le confessionnal. Il portait un uniforme long et noir et sur sa poitrine était cousu un grand corbeau gris pâle. Un membre de la Lignée Corbus, devina Harry. L'équivalent d'un aurore au ministère anglais.

L'homme ne prit pas la peine de le saluer et lui demanda de déposer lui même sa baguette dans une des nombreuses urnes qui recouvraient le mur jusqu'au plafond. Un déclic résonna lorsqu'il referma le couvercle.

« Vous pourrez récupérer votre arme vous même dés que vous ressortirez du gouvernement, monsieur Potter. »

Il lui indiqua alors un carré de marbre sur le comptoir et l'invita à y apposer son pouce. Harry s'exécuta et il ressenti alors une forte piqure comme si une aiguille venait de lui perforer la peau. Il sursauta et retira son doigt d'où perlait des gouttes de sangs. Il regarda à nouveau le carré de marbre et vit la pointe d'acier brillante de son sang se rétracter dans la pierre.

« Simple formalité, monsieur Potter. Nous devons lever votre carte magique sanguine pour une question de sécurité. Elle restera dans nos archives pour les 113 prochaines années à la suite de quoi elle serra détruite. »

Le garde parlait vite et Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir tout saisi mais il acquiesça néanmoins, désireux de partir avant qu'on lui impose de nouvelles mutilations. Kingsley l'avait prévenu que les mesures de sécurité du gouvernement Français s'étaient grandement resserrées depuis l'arrivée d'Aliénor de Montdragon à la tête des Corbeaux quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs même pas pu être capable de pénétrer un tel lieu s'il n'avait pas était un membre du ministère anglais, lui même référé par un second. Depuis la grande bataille de Poudlart il était presque devenu impossible d'entrer en contact avec les Français. Ils devaient redouter ce pour quoi Harry était venu précisément aujourd'hui, c'est à dire leur demander de l'aide.

« Je voudrais voir le Gouverneur, dit Harry au Corbeau. Où dois-je aller pour demander une audience ? »

L'homme le dévisagea un moment comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry s'écrit que c'était une plaisanterie et qu'il venait juste délivrer le courrier. Quand il comprit qu'Harry était sérieux il s'éclaircit la voix et donna un coup de baguette. Son patronus s'éleva immédiatement dans les airs.

« Dite à Aliénor que monsieur Potter, il jeta un regard à sa carte du sang fraichement imprimée, chef du département des aurores au ministère anglais, souhaite voir le Gouverneur. »

Le patronus, un hibou moyen duc, fila dans le couloir qui se poursuivait et ils attendirent. Pas longtemps.

Apparu alors le plus étrange patronus qui lui ait jamais été donné de voir. La bête s'immobilisa tout prés de lui et l'observa de ses yeux d'argent. Elle avait le corps squelettique d'un sombral avec ses grandes ailes à la peau luisante mais la corne et le pelage d'un blanc éclatant d'une licorne.

« Le gouverneur est occupé, trancha sèchement la voix de la jeune femme. Monsieur Potter peut néanmoins me rencontrer pour un rapide entretien, catacombe XXI. »

C'était une façon polie de lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il s'était presque attendu à entendre le garde pouffer devant sa déconvenue mais il garda un masque indifférent et fermé. Aucun des anglais de son ministère n'aurait eu sa retenue. Il allait falloir revoir la discipline pensa-t-il sombrement.

Le patronus mi-sombral mi-licorne commença à s'éloigner.

« Suivez-la, conseilla le Corbeau, sinon vous ne vous y retrouverez jamais. »

Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre la créature qui tournait déjà l'angle. Ils dévalèrent un long escalier qui plongeait presque à la verticale. Les torchèrent étaient faibles et sans la lumière du patronus il se serait déjà cassé la figure et rompu le cou. Au bout de dix minutes il comprit ce que le garde avait voulu dire. Jamais il n'aurait retrouvé son chemin seul dans le dédale de couloirs et d'arcades toutes gravées de chiffres romains. Chacune devait mener à un département différent du gouvernement mais Harry se garda bien d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, si il perdait le patronus de vue, il était perdu.

Car en plus de l'absence totale d'indication, le noir était presque complet et ils divaguaient dans une série de catacombes qui se ressemblaient toutes. Parfois ils croisaient des niches où était étendus des squelettes, presque momifiés par les siècles.

Au début Harry pensa pouvoir les mémoriser pour le chemin du retour : le squelette au bouclier bleu, le squelette à la couronne de fleurs de lys, celui à l'épée rouillée… mais bientôt il y en eu tellement avec des boucliers ou des épées qu'il abandonna. L'obscurité était si proche derrière lui qu'il avait l'impression de sentir son souffle froid sur sa nuque et en avant il n'y avait que le noir et l'inconnu. Il devait remettre son triste sort entre les mains du patronus d'une femme qui ne voulait même pas le voir et cela le faisait rager.

Il marcha ainsi une bonne demi heure avec l'impression que le temps s'étirait sur des heures et il ne vit l'arcade XXI qu'au dernier moment. Lorsque Harry la franchit, la lumière se fit instantanément et le patronus s'arrêta, le suivant lentement des yeux quand il passa devant lui.

Harry regarda autour de lui et eut la surprise d'être de retour dans une église. Mais celle-ci était bien plus vaste que la précédente qui aurait facilement tenu deux fois dans le simple porche de cette cathédrale. Les vitraux s'alignaient sur les murs des deux bords et ils brillaient dans l'ombre des voutes en ogives. Pourtant Harry était certain d'être encore sous terre.

Autour de lui régnait une activité fébrile et concentrée. Pour quelqu'un de moins expérimenté, tout aurait pu paraitre chaotique et désordonné mais il était lui même le chef des aurores dans son ministère et il pouvait reconnaitre la discipline et le contrôle derrière n'importe quelle séance de duel. On avait repoussé les tables et les bancs sur les côtés et les Corbeaux, dans leurs uniformes noirs, étaient en pleine séance d'entrainement.

Ils étaient une bonne cinquantaine à s'affronter et Harry en profita pour faire le tour de la nef par les bas côtés pour les observer. Ils étaient bons, très bons même. Il devait s'agir de la faction d'élite spécialement entrainée par Aliénor de Montdragon. Harry voyait le corbeau rouge sang s'étaler sur leur poitrine. Il savait que la couleur de l'oiseau indiquait le rang dans la Lignée, en commençant du blanc pour aller vers l'écarlate. Les plus rouges, les plus forts.

Un sort fusa, échappé à tout contrôle et percuta la grande rosace au dessus du narthex. Elle éclata dans une pluie de verre brisé qui se rependit sur le sol de pierre. Harry vit alors une fine silhouette fendre la marrée noire comme un navire en pleine tempête. Il ne pouvait voir que ses longs cheveux blonds sévèrement tressés dans son dos alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le fond de la cathédrale et les hommes, soudain inactifs, s'écartèrent de son passage. Elle agita négligemment le bras et le verre traversa les airs pour reconstituer le dessin de lumière et de plomb.

« Concentration, Victor. On recommence ! »

Ainsi c'était la fameuse Aliénor de Montdragon, pensa Harry. La plus jeune commandante que la Lignée Corbus ait jamais eu à sa tête. On lui avait souvent parlé d'elle et rarement sur un ton appréciateur. On la disait dominatrice, ambitieuse et inflexible et les moins aimables en Angleterre la surnommaient la Pucelle de France.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Harry vit deux yeux bleus, des lèvres noires et des sourcils blonds dans un visage au teint hâlé. Elle sembla le voir en même temps que lui et s'avança dans sa direction d'un pas décidé. Elle était plutôt grande pour une femme et il la dépassait de peu. Harry s'était préparé à parler au Gouverneur et non à Aliénor. Planté devant elle, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle le fixa un moment, attendant qu'il parle mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« Potter, c'est ça ? Questionna-t-elle, sèchement. Chef du bureau des aurores ? »

« Oui, c'est lui, je veux dire, c'est moi. » Elle lui jeta un regard noir comme si elle le soupçonnait d'avoir voulu être drôle. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas et en ce moment même Harry se traitait intérieurement de crétin.

« Je suis étonnée qu'il reste encore des aurores à diriger. » Lança-t-elle.

Cette remarque eu le don de faire revenir Harry sur terre avec la violence d'une gifle en plein visage.

« Non, effectivement, répondit-il, plus sèchement. J'ai peur que le ministère finisse par tomber. Nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux pour faire front. » Lui même entendit la souffrance dans sa voix. Aliénor resta de marbre.

« Et vous êtes ici pour me demander de l'aide. » Son ton était autoritaire et un petit peu trop froid pour donner envie à Harry d'être poli. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Aliénor de Montdragon ne communiquait que comme ça.

« À Vous ? Non. Il s'autorisa un petit rire. Non, c'est le Gouverneur que je suis venu voir. » Elle lui jeta un regard flamboyant.

« Votre pays a finalement sombré dans le sang et le chaos et vous trouvez ça drôle ? » Harry ouvrit la bouche, douché sur place.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Se récria-t-il. Il se sentait bête et en colère. Il observa le visage sévère et rigide d'Aliénor. Il devait focusser sinon elle allait le bouffer tout cru.

« Nous avons besoin de vous, reprit-il. La Grande-Bretagne a besoin de vous. De vous et de la Lignée Corbus. » Elle le regardait comme s'il était demeuré.

« Peut-être que chez vous il vous suffisait de lever le petit doigt pour que tout le monde se range sous la bannière du _survivant_ mais vous n'êtes pas chez vous. Vous êtes sur les terres de France et nous devons aussi défendre notre pays. »

« Ma bannière ? Répéta Harry, incrédule et franchement sur les nerfs maintenant. Ma bannière ? Je ne suis pas ici pour moi ! Je veux défendre mon pays, tout comme vous ! »

« Et que croyez vous qu'il se passera si le Gouverneur de France en personne envoi ses Corbeaux en Grande Bretagne alors que votre ministère n'existe plus ? »

« Ce que je crois ? Je crois que ça va sauver des vies. »

« Non, là seule chose qui va se passer c'est que cela va paraitre comme la plus gigantesque prise de pouvoir sur un pays allié depuis deux siècles. Elle ne criait pas mais Harry sentait sa voix vibrer sous la tension. Que croyez vous que Moscou, Budapest ou même Berlin va penser de tout ça ? Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous laisser faire alors que cela fait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils n'attendent qu'un prétexte pour nous attaquer et vous avec ? Si le gouverneur envoi des troupes ce sera vu comme une tactique d'intimidation par les pays de l'Est et croyez moi, la dernière chose que vous voulez c'est une guerre de pouvoir sur vos terres. »

Aliénor le fixait dans une colère froide. Les corbeaux autour d'eux avaient cessé de se battre et les observaient silencieusement.

« Je ne laisserai pas mon peuple mourir. » Murmura Harry, les dents serrées.

« Votre peuple ? Mais ce n'est pas le votre, vous n'êtes pas au pouvoir là-bas. Ce n'est pas à vous de venir mendier de l'aide. »

« Il n'y a personne d'autre pour le faire. » Rétorqua Harry, au bord de la nausée. Cette fille était le diable.

« Le gouverneur ne peut officiellement pas envoyer de l'aide sur vos terres, pas dans le contexte actuel. » Reprit-elle.

« Alors vous allez nous regarder mourir sans rien faire ? Cachés derrière vos frontières comme des lâches ? » Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça mais il était trop en colère pour se raisonner. Il aurait définitivement dû envoyer Hermione, pour tout ce qui était mission diplomatique c'était elle qu'ils envoyaient généralement.

Des grognements d'indignation s'élevèrent de la masse de Corbeaux qui les entouraient. Plusieurs baguettes se levèrent mais Aliénor leva la main pour leur intimer de se calmer.

« Nous ne sommes pas lâches. » Répondit-elle, étonnamment maitre d'elle même. Et maintenant c'était lui qui se sentait comme un gamin incapable de se contrôler.

« Le mal passe au travers de nos frontières et je m'efforce de protéger la France de ce qui se répand lentement au delà de la mer. » Elle le fixait avec intensité.

« Mes parents n'étaient pas des lâches lorsqu'ils ont été attaqués de nuit par des Deatheaters venus tout droit de chez vous, et qu'ils se sont battus contre des ennemis six fois plus nombreux qu'eux pour protéger leurs enfants. Et je ne l'étais certainement pas, lâche, lorsque à onze ans j'ai dû tuer des hommes pour les empêcher d'assassiner mon jeune frère et moi même. »

Un silence de mort régnait dans l'air figé de la cathédrale. Harry pouvait entendre le son de sa propre respiration.

« Vous voyiez ? Nous aussi devons nous battre pour empêcher votre guerre de déborder sur notre pays. La Lignée Corbus n'a jamais fait preuve de lâcheté en cinq siècles d'existence et je m'assurerais que ce ne soit pas non plus le cas sous mon commandement. Là où sont les corbeaux, la mort et la guerre ne sont jamais loin. »

Une voix s'éleva alors, haute et puissante sous les voutes de pierres.

« Aliénor ! » Cria un Corbeau.

« Aliénor ! » Reprit un second.

« Aliénor ! »

« Les Montdragon ! »

Bientôt toute l'église résonna de son nom, Aliénor de Montdragon, scandé par cinquante Corbeaux d'élite furieux. Les murs et le sol semblaient trembler sous la voix des hommes qui acclamaient leur meneuse. Harry regarda les yeux bleus et les lèvres noires, le prénom de la jeune femme vibrant jusque dans l'air de ses poumons.

« Vous êtes des lâches. » Répéta-t-il. Il tourna les talons et rejoignit le patronus qui l'attendait toujours sous l'arcade pour le ramener.

* * *

C'était sa première et dernière rencontre avec Aliénor de Montdragon et ses entrailles bouillaient encore de rage à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Et il y repensait souvent. La jeune femme avait été infecte. Et pourtant, dans un certain sens, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux. Curieux et impressionné. Aliénor occupait exactement le même poste que lui au ministère et comme lui, elle avait été élue très jeune. Il avait vu la dévotion et le respect que ses hommes lui portaient malgré son âge. Elle avait l'air faite pour mener des troupes et il avait beau se répéter qu'il la détestait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif. La vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Aliénor et son visage grave ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête.

Quelques mois avaient passé et voilà qu'il se retrouvait au pied de son château. La veille il avait reçu le hibou d'un de ses contacts à Beauxbatons qui l'avait informé qu'Aliénor de Montdragon avait une entrevue le matin même avec la directrice, Madame Maxime, au sujet du mauvais comportement de son jeune frère. Harry qui s'était activement renseigné au sujet de la jeune femme, savait qu'elle possédait un domaine non loin de l'académie de magie. Il était donc fort probable qu'elle s'y arrête. Il avait dû attendre cette opportunité car il était certain qu'elle ne le recevrait plus au gouvernement de Tours.

Il se tenait devant la grande porte qui était doublée d'une herse et il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire savoir sa présence. Il leva la tête et il distingua une ouverture percée dans la pierre. C'était ce qu'on appelait un assommoir et son utilisation était destinée à laisser tomber des projectiles sur les assaillants. Il l'observa d'un regard méfiant durant un moment mais estima qu'il y avait peu de risque qu'Aliénor en arrive à de telles extrémités et il reporta son attention vers la porte.

C'était le début de l'après midi et il faisait un soleil radieux. L'air sentait la neige fondue et les feuilles vertes. Tout autour de lui il entendait les oiseaux chanter, et la vie semblait entourer ce repère ancestrale de toute part. Monter le sentier avait été un réel plaisir et il avait un moment oublier les palpitations de son cœur qui s'accélérait dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il se mettait à penser à ce qui l'attendait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui parler. Il devait comprendre pourquoi Voldemort s'était donné la peine d'envoyer des Deatheaters massacrer toute une famille à l'autre bout de la France. Quand Aliénor lui avait dit ça lors de leur dernière rencontre, il n'avait pas relevé sur le moment, il était bien trop furieux. Mais à présent cette information le laissait perplexe. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne faisait jamais rien au hasard et si il avait été après quelque chose, il devait le savoir.

Aliénor était revenue en fin de matinée de sa convocation à Beauxbâtons. Louis avait encore provoqué un duel et elle avait dû s'assurer une fois de plus qu'il ne serait pas renvoyé. Elle en avait profité pour passer par son domaine qu'elle négligeait trop souvent maintenant qu'elle dirigeait la lignée Corbus. Elle était en train de rédiger des documents autorisant Telchar à engager du personnel pour la rénovation du rempart sud lorsque le gobelin entra pour l'avertir d'un visiteur.

« Qui est-ce ? » S'étonna-t-elle. Il était extrêmement rare qu'ils reçoivent des gens ici.

« Je ne suis pas certain, répondit Telchar, étrangement évasif. Il vaut mieux que vous y alliez par vous même. »

Aliénor fixa un moment le gobelin mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir donner plus d'explications. Résignée, elle se leva, abandonnant sa plume sur la table et descendit les marches du donjon.

Elle traversa la haute cour puis la basse où était attaché le dernier sombral que Telchar lui avait ramené et rejoignit la porte d'enceinte.

Elle fit glisser le verrou d'un coup de baguette magique et le lourd vantaux de bois s'ouvrit lentement. Entre les barreaux de la herse elle pouvait voir un homme qui attendait, les mains dans les poches. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui pointaient en tout sens autour de son visage et des yeux d'un vert lumineux.

« Vous ne portez donc toujours que du noir ? » S'exclama-t-il dés qu'il la vit apparaitre.

« Harry Potter. » Grinça Aliénor entre ses dents, préférant ignorer sa question.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la phrase stupide lui était sortie de la bouche avant même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait l'impression de se couvrir de ridicule à chacune de leur rencontre.

« Vous êtes venu vous excuser ? »

« Pas vraiment, répondit-il. Plutôt vous donner l'occasion de me montrer que j'avais tord. »

Il l'observa. Elle avait laissé de côté son uniforme de Corbeau mais son gilet lui remontait tout de même jusqu'au menton. Pas une mèche ne dépassait de sa tresse blonde et elle portait de hautes bottes comme si elle s'apprêtait à monter à cheval. Les yeux de l'homme durent s'attarder une seconde de trop sur elle car la jeune femme s'en rendit compte.

Elle haussa un sourcil, le visage glacial. Aliénor était la seule femme qu'il connaissait qui parvenait à le dominer du regard tout en ayant six ans de moins que lui.

« En fait, je voudrais vous parler de vos parents. » Lâcha-t-il tout à traque, pour masquer ce moment de gène. _Merde._

Il avait passé des heures à imaginer la bonne façon d'aborder le sujet avec elle en admettant qu'elle ne lui ait pas claqué la porte au nez dés son arrivée. Et à voir son expression, elle était en train d'y penser sérieusement. Mais Il ne pouvait pas rater cette chance, il devait se ressaisir.

« Aliénor, vous.. vous voulez bien écouter ce que j'ai à dire? » Reprit-il.

« Ça dépend, répondit-elle, méfiante. Vous êtes venu pour m'insulter à nouveau ? »

« Vous n'avez pas non plus était tendre. » Rétorqua-t-il. Il sentait la colère le reprendre à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

« Évidemment que non, railla-t-elle. Comme un idiot vous êtes venu me demander de l'aide devant un bataillon au complet de Corbeaux du gouvernement. Comment pouvais-je réagir autrement ? » Il la fixait pensivement. Il n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça.

« Tu es un combattant Harry Potter, pas un politicien. Tu ne penses pas avant d'agir mais ta seule visite au gouvernement s'est rependue comme un trainée de poudre. Quelques heures à peine plus tard, tout le monde le savait. Et à quelle conclusion penses-tu que nos opposants sont arrivés en apprenant que le survivant avait surgi au cœur même du centre d'entrainement de la Lignée Corbus ? » Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Et le fait que je t'ai envoyé promener en public n'y changera pas grand chose, malheureusement. Tu as juste jeté de l'huile sur le feu. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir laissé rentrer dans ce cas là ? » Se défendit-il, agacé.

« Je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai été idiote. Comme toi je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, insista-t-il en la scrutant. Pourquoi m'avoir laissé rentrer?» Elle eut l'air un peu ennuyée et soudain plus jeune.

« J'étais curieuse, finit-elle par lâcher à contre cœur. Curieuse de te rencontrer. »

Debout, chacun d'un côté de la herse, ils s'observèrent un moment.

« Vas-tu me laisser rentrer ou tu caches encore des Corbeaux entre ces murs ? » Risqua finalement Harry en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle ne fit pas un geste pendant un long moment et il crut qu'elle allait refuser, puis elle leva soudainement sa baguette et actionna le treuil de la lourde grille qui se releva dans un grincement de métal. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

« Merci. » Souffla Harry à voix basse, soulagé.

Elle ne l'accompagna pas à l'intérieur, peut-être répugnait-elle à le laisser entrer dans son intimité, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Le temps était splendide et depuis le chemin de ronde ils avaient une vue circulaire sur les montagnes qui les entouraient de toutes part. Le printemps était jeune et beaucoup de neige restait encore accrochée aux sommets. Certains ne s'en déferaient pas de toute l'année. Le soleil réchauffait leur peau et la brise qui soufflait en continue sur la forteresse apportait avec elle l'odeur fraiche des torrents gonflés d'eau et des sous bois. Harry se sentait coupé du monde ici et il aurait aimé se tenir sur ces remparts pour d'autres raisons que la guerre. Il aurait aimé venir voir Aliénor et sa tresse blonde qui brillait au soleil pour d'autres raisons que la mort et le meurtre.

Tout ça lui semblait irréel alors qu'il laissait son regard se perdre dans la mer de sapin qui les entourait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, Harry voyait le vide en dessous de lui au travers des machicoulis, ces ouvertures faites dans le sol afin de protéger le bas de la muraille en permettant des tirs verticaux d'arc et d'arbalète. Il s'assit sur le rebord d'un merlon, mais Aliénor préféra rester debout, droite et figée comme une statue de l'ancien temps. Aucun d'eux ne parla durant un long moment. Mais ce silence qui n'en était pas un ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise. Il y avait le chant des oiseaux, le vent qui sifflait sur les remparts et la bannière des Montdragon qui claquait sur le ciel bleu.

« Savais-tu que ce château était un temple solaire, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle le voyait observer le donjon. C'est une particularité assez unique. »

« Non, je ne savais pas. » Il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi elle lui parlait de ça, hormis peut-être parce que c'était une façon comme une autre d'engager une conversation sur un sujet qui leur ferait oublier leur dernière conversation plutôt houleuse.

« Lors du solstice d'été, le 21 juin, les tous premiers rayons du soleil traversent le donjon de part en part. Beaucoup ont parlé d'un culte solaire mais les Cathares aimaient juste être en harmonie avec la nature. Comme les sorciers à cette époque. À présent nos grimoires regorgent de formules compliquées mais nous avons oublié l'essentiel. C'est de la nature que nous tirons notre magie. » Elle soupira avec tristesse.

« Tous les autres châteaux Cathares qui sont tombés ont été rasés par le roi et les nouveaux châtelains, de bons chrétiens, ont reconstruit des forteresses sur les ruines. » Elle détacha ses yeux d'Harry pour les porter au loin et l'homme comprit qu'elle voyait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« Tous sauf le mien et Beauxbâtons, qui sont restés aux mains de chevaliers sorciers et Cathares. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de chapelle ici. »

« Alors, tout est comme c'était il y a des siècles ? » Demanda Harry en promenant son regard sur les remparts.

« Non, pas exactement. Nous avons dû faire des arrangements quand les périodes de grands sièges ont cessé. Comme par exemple pour le donjon qui ne communiquait avant qu'avec le chemin de ronde par une passerelle amovible. C'était parfait pour un système défensif mais pas pour y vivre dans des temps de paix. » _Paix._

Le mot flotta entre eux, suspendu dans les ombres de la pierre comme s'il craignait de se montrer en plein jour.

La jeune femme se tenait toujours debout et distante. Il la vit tirer inconsciemment sur une manche pour la descendre encore plus bas sur son poignet, comme si elle craignait de dévoiler le moindre centimètre de peau.

« Je suis désolé. Pour tes parents. Pour ce qui est arrivé à ta famille. » Elle se tourna vers lui mais ne répondit rien.

« Quand je suis reparti la dernière fois, poursuivit-il à voix basse, après t'avoir parlé, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que si je l'avais vaincu à Poudlart, si j'avais été assez fort, alors ils ne seraient pas morts. »

« Comme beaucoup d'autre, répondit sombrement Aliénor. Mais une fois encore pourquoi cela devrait être à toi de t'en charger ? Tu as parlé de _ton peuple_ au gouvernement mais qu'est ce qui t'oblige à le tuer _toi_? »

« Cela prendrait une vie à raconter. » Soupira-t-il.

« Que dirais-tu d'une nuit ? » Suggéra la jeune femme.

Il la regarda en plissant les yeux, pas certain de comprendre.

« Une nuit pour me raconter cette histoire ? Répéta-t-elle. Demain je dois repartir à Tours, j'ai une nouvelle faction de Corbeaux à former, mais jusque là je peux t'écouter. Je te demande juste de ne pas me faire perdre mon temps. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Une après-midi et une nuit avec Aliénor de Montdragon, c'était inespéré. Il était prêt à affronter chacune de ses phrases assassines et chacun de ses regards sévères pour ne pas passer à côté de cette chance.

« Dis-moi, reprit-il pour changer de sujet, comment se fait-il que vous vous appeliez la _Lignée_ Corbus ? Ce n'est pas un peu féodal comme expression ? »

« C'est un titre qui remonte à plus de cinq siècles, expliqua Aliénor. À l'époque il n'y avait pas de Gouvernement et plusieurs puissantes familles de sorciers se partageait le pouvoir. Chacune avait sa fonction, ainsi la famille Corbus s'occupait de tout ce qui était sécurité offensive et défensive. Le commandement se passait de génération en génération et si on n'avait pas de sang de corbeaux dans les veines alors il était impossible d'atteindre un poste de responsabilité. Voilà pourquoi ils l'appelaient la Lignée Corbus. Il a fallu attendre la Révolution pour que ces privilèges prennent fin. »

« Je croyais que la Révolution Française ne concernait que les moldus. » S'étonna le jeune homme.

« C'est eux qui ont pris les armes, confirma Aliénor. Mais tout le monde sait qui a chuchoté à leurs oreilles. Ce sont des sorciers qui ont attisé la flamme de la haine pour la monarchie. Il leur était interdit d'intervenir mais certains l'on sans doute fait quand même car jamais les moldus n'auraient pu prendre la Bastille sans une intervention magique. » Harry repensa à ses cours d'histoire de la magie qui lui semblaient à des décennies derrière lui.

« Les rois de France nous dominaient depuis trop longtemps. Il était temps que l'on en soit libéré. Après ça les moldus ont constitué la première république et nous notre premier Gouvernement. »

Tout ça avait toujours échappé à Harry, mais comme elle l'avait dit, il était un combattant et non un politicien et encore moins un historien. Cependant la façon qu'avait Aliénor de parler des grands évènements passés de l'histoire des sorciers pourrait bien lui y faire prendre gout.

« Aucune aide ne viendra jamais de la France, n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il sombrement. Tu m'as peut-être envoyé balader devant tout le monde pour sauver les apparences mais au fond c'était la vérité. »

« Officiellement on ne peut rien faire, c'est vrai, reconnu-t-elle. J'ai pensé à envoyer quelques Corbeaux dans l'anonymat mais les seuls a qui j'aurais pu confier cette mission étaient présent lors de l'entrainement et je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient particulièrement ouverts à venir risquer leur vie pour vous maintenant qu'ils se sont fait traiter de lâche. »

« Pas si tu leur demandais, contra Harry. J'ai vu comment ils te respectent. »

« Peut-être, répondit-elle, étrangement sur ses gardes. Mais honnêtement, Harry, penses-tu vraiment qu'une poignée de Corbeaux puissent faire la différence ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous gagnerez cette guerre. »

Elle avait raison. Le seul moyen d'en finir était qu'il meure et Voldemort avec. Mais le mage noir était devenu insaisissable depuis la bataille de Poudlart. Il savait maintenant que Harry était son dernier Horcruxe et il évitait toute confrontation avec lui. Car si il tuait le jeune homme, alors il n'aurait plus d'Horcruxe auquel se rattacher si il mourait. Il ne pouvait plus créer d'Horcruxes, il en avait déjà trop fait et un nouveau déchirement de son âme risquait de le perdre à jamais. Voilà pourquoi Harry était persuadé qu'il était en train de chercher un nouveau moyen de se rendre immortel.

« Je vais être occupée la prochaine heure, prévint Aliénor en le tirant de ses pensées. Mais je vais demander à Sely de te donner de quoi te rafraichir. » Elle avisa sa tignasse désordonnée mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

Harry la suivit et ils traversèrent une tour d'angle puis une courtine avant de rejoindre le donjon. Après une volée de marches, ils gagnèrent la cuisine. C'était une longue pièce au plafond bas. Il y avait une grande cheminée aux pierres noircies de suie dans laquelle un gâteau à la broche était en train de cuir lentement. Le jour passait difficilement au travers d'étroites fenêtres à meneaux et une longue table en bois coupait presque la salle en deux. Elle aurait été assez grande pour accueillir une vingtaine de convives, estima Harry. Mais pour l'instant elle était vide, à l'exception d'une elfe de maison qui y était assise en train de préparer des légumes. Dés qu'elle vit Aliénor, Sely se releva immédiatement et se pencha bien bas, debout sur son banc. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de l'elfe. Voilà des années maintenant qu'il n'avait pu retourner sur la tombe de Dobby qui reposait au bord de l'océan.

« Sely, il faudrait amener de quoi se laver à notre hôte, lui demanda Aliénor de son habituelle voix autoritaire. Tu lui proposeras aussi des rafraichissements, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui, ma dame Aliénor, s'empressa d'acquiescer la petite elfe, tout de suite. » Elle sauta à terre et disparut de la pièce.

« À tout à l'heure, Harry Potter. Je ne serais pas longue. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande à Sely. »

« Très bien. » Répondit Harry.

Aliénor venait juste de partir lorsque l'elfe réapparut, portant une grande cuvette de cuivre remplie d'eau qui faisait trembler ses petits bras. Elle déposa la cuvette sur la table et présenta respectueusement une serviette à Harry, la tête baissée.

« Voici pour Monsieur, couina-t-elle. Monsieur doit se laver, il est tout sale et mal coiffé. » Harry eut un petit rire et saisit la serviette qu'elle lui tendait.

« Je suis si peu présentable ? »

« Ma dame aime lorsqu'on est bien mis. » Répliqua Sely très sérieusement.

« Ça, je n'en doute pas. » Murmura Harry plus pour lui même. Il devait paraitre bien débraillé avec sa tignasse indisciplinée et ses vêtements de voyages. Mais n'importe qui aurait eu l'air négligé aux côtés d'Aliénor et de ses habits impeccables et sévèrement boutonnés jusqu'au menton. Il se lava le visage et les mains consciencieusement sous l'œil attentif de l'elfe.

Quand il eut terminé Sely lui tendit une bière au beurre et il s'assit à la grande table alors que l'elfe reprenait son travail.

« Je suis contente que ma dame ait enfin un homme pour veiller sur elle, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux cheveux de Harry. Même un homme aussi mal coiffé. »

« C'est très généreux de ta part. » Répondit Harry avec amusement. Il but une gorgée de bière.

« Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas là pour ça, reprit-il. Et d'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de qui que ce soit pour la protéger. »

« Si, il faut un homme à ma maitresse, trancha l'elfe. Elle travail trop dur et maitre Louis lui apporte toujours des soucis. »

« Dis moi Sely, commença Harry, trop curieux pour pouvoir se contenir. Depuis quand les lèvres d'Aliénor sont-elles noires ? »

« Depuis toujours monsieur, répondit l'elfe. Ma dame est née comme ça. » Elle lui lança un regard noir par dessus ses légumes.

« Et je vous interdis de vous moquer ! » Harry la regarda, surpris.

« Je ne voulais pas me moquer. J'étais curieux, c'est tout. » L'Elfe s'apaisa un peu.

« Beaucoup de gens racontaient de vilaines choses, ils disaient que ma maitresse était mauvaise et que c'est pour ça que ses lèvres étaient noires. Ils disaient qu'elle était maudite et que c'était de sa faute si ses parents étaient morts. » Harry voyait l'elfe trembler d'indignation.

« Mais c'est faux. Ma maitresse est courageuse et forte. Jamais elle ne ferait affaire avec la magie noire. Et maintenant elle commande la Lignée Corbus et tout le monde la respecte.»

« J'en suis sûr Sely, répondit Harry avec patience. Mais sais-tu alors pourquoi ses lèvres sont ainsi? »

« C'est une vielle magie, des anciennes légendes qui n'existent plus que dans ses montagnes. On dit que ceux qui naissent ainsi ont été embrassé par la mort avant de voir le jour. »

« Comment ça, _embrassé par la mort_ ? » Répéta Harry, perplexe.

« Si ont a les lèvres noires c'est que l'esprit d'un mort de notre famille nous a embrassé avant que l'on naisse pour nous donner son âme. »

« Comme la réincarnation ? »

« Ce sont de vielle histoires, monsieur. Les Cathares d'ici y croyaient. Ma mère disait que si Dame Aliénor avait reçu une âme alors ce devait être celle d'un chevalier, car ils étaient très forts. »

Harry resta silencieux, sa bière au beurre entre les mains.

« Où est-elle en ce moment, tu le sais ? »

« Elle doit être en bas, sur le champ des brulés avec le nouveau sombral. »

Harry se leva, abandonnant sa bière presque pleine.

« Vous ne devez pas la déranger, Monsieur ! S'exclama l'elfe en le voyant partir. Elle sera fâchée si vous y allez ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sely. Je serai sage. » Lui promit Harry avant de quitter la cuisine.

* * *

Il s'assit au sol, dans l'ombre de la lisière qui bordait le champ. Il y avait moins d'air ici qu'en haut du mont et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. La rosée qui parsemait les herbes folles au début de la journée s'était évaporée depuis longtemps et une odeur embaumante flottait au dessus des terres. Il jeta un regard au château qui le dominait sur son éperon rocheux, il voyait le donjon se dresser sur le ciel, surmonté de la bannière des Montdragon qui flottait dans le vent. Tout était riche ici. Riche et dénué d'artifice. Ces pierres, ces arbres, ces montagnes… témoins immobiles et sans âge du monde. Et ils chantaient leur histoire dans chaque bruissement de feuille, dans chaque souffle de vent sur les crêtes.

Aliénor se tenait au milieu du champ, caressant la tête osseuse du Sombral. Elle appartenait tellement à cet endroit qu'il avait dû mal à croire qu'elle puisse réellement continuer à exister ailleurs qu'entre ces montagnes. Le front baissé vers l'animal, elle lui parlait doucement à l'oreille et si elle ne s'était pas tenue là, droite et fière au pied de son château, il aurait manqué de la magie à la beauté sauvage de cette vallée.

Merlin qu'il aimait cet endroit. S'il n'avait pas été lui, s'il n'avait pas été Harry Potter, alors tout aurait pu être différent. Il aurait pu juste rester là, à écouter la vie aller et venir. Il aurait regardé les saisons se succéder jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si âgé que même les éternelles montagnes lui seraient apparues comme de vielles amies.

Mais il était Harry Potter. Il ne serait jamais vieux. Et il ne s'endormirait jamais au terme d'une longue vie remplie de joie et de peines avec ce sentiment d'avoir assez vécu. Il allait mourir jeune, comme ses parents avant lui. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours vu la mort comme une réunion, des retrouvailles avec des êtres chers. Mais cet endroit le forçait à regarder en face pour la première fois ce qu'il perdait réellement.

Aliénor ne l'avait pas vu et il l'observa en silence porter les doigts à son cou et dégrafer une à une les attaches qui fermaient étroitement son gilet sur toute la longueur. Dessous elle portait une fine chemise blanche en coton qui était un peu trop grande pour elle et qui glissait sur ses épaules. Il n'y avait rien d'indécent et pourtant elle semblait incroyablement dévêtue sans ses vêtements habituels. Il ne lui avait jamais vu autant de peau à nue. Elle fit tomber le veston dans l'herbe et se rapprocha de l'animal.

Le sombral s'agita nerveusement comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait mais Aliénor saisit fermement les rênes et ramena son cou puissant vers elle, l'obligeant à courber l'échine. Elle le caressa encore un moment avant de mettre le pied à l'étrier et de se hisser sur la selle. D'habitude elle montait toujours à cru mais la bête était nouvelle et peu dressée, elle devait donc s'assurer de pouvoir le maitriser au besoin. Le sombral agita la tête, ses dents claquants sur le mords dont il essayait de se débarrasser.

« Là, là… murmura la jeune femme. Tout va bien. »

Sa voix était apaisante mais ferme comme sa main lorsqu'elle tapota la croupe de la bête qui se mit à avancer avec réticence. Elle l'encouragea avec douceur et au bout d'un moment l'animal cessa de penser aux sangles et aux mords, enivré par la nature sauvage autour de lui. Il se mit à avancer plus librement et Harry le vit jeter plusieurs coup d'œil vers le ciel bleu.

Il commença à s'agiter de nouveau dépliant ses longues ailes. Aliénor tira sur les rênes pour l'arrêter et posa une lourde botte sur une de ses ailes pour l'empêcher de se déployer plus. Le sombral s'ébroua de frustration, secouant sa puissante tête et Aliénor dû solidement se camper dans ses étriers pour ne pas être désarçonnée. Elle continua de faire pression avec son pied et l'animal finit par se calmer, renonçant à s'envoler.

La jeune femme lui fit faire un nouveau tour du près en trottant pour canaliser son énergie.

Ce manège dura un moment. L'animal tentait d'ouvrir ses ailes et Aliénor bloquait immédiatement sa tentative d'une jambe.

« Arrête ça, souffla-t-elle. Ne me force pas à te les attacher. »

Elle préférait toujours éviter de trop contraindre l'animal au début de son dressage. Elle ne voulait pas commencer une relation sur du ressentiment mais s'il se montrait trop persistant elle avait amené les courroies qu'elle avait elle même conçu et qui s'enroulaient solidement autour des ailes en les plaquant au corps squelettique de la bête pour l'empêcher définitivement de les ouvrir.

Elle les avait créés après un accident avec un jeune sombral que Telchar lui avait ramené d'Italie et qui s'était montré particulièrement rétif. L'animal était parvenu à décoller, Aliénor sur son dos et il avait déjà franchi deux cols et rejoint la vallée d'à côté quand il était parvenu à la désarçonner en plein vol. Les moldus ne pouvaient pas voir les sombrals, par contre certain l'avaient très bien vu, elle, tomber de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Quand ils étaient arrivés sur place cependant, ils n'avaient trouvé personne, pas même des traces de chute dans la neige. Depuis une légende s'était rependue et les gens du coin avaient renommé cet endroit la vallée des anges déchus. Aliénor n'avait jamais retrouvé l'animal, elle l'avait vu planer un moment au dessus des forêts avant de disparaitre derrière une montagne, avide de liberté. Elle était retournée furieuse au château où l'attendait Telchar sur les remparts, encore plus en colère qu'elle. Il la trouvait trop intrépide dans ses dressages et il ne lui avait pas ramené de nouveaux sombral pendant des mois après ça.

Aliénor donna un coup de talon et l'animal accéléra son trot, déployant un peu plus ses longues pattes squelettiques. Harry entendait le son de ses sabots résonner sur la terre alors qu'il décrivait des cercles toujours plus larges dans l'herbe. La jeune femme le poussa un peu plus et il se mit à courir. La bête gagnait en confiance et il accéléra, tentant à nouveau de s'envoler. Aliénor, qui manquait de stabilité maintenant que l'animal était lancé au galop, aplatit son pied un peu trop violemment et l'aile noire et luisante mordit le sol. Le sombral, déséquilibré, vira brutalement sur le côté. Aliénor tira férocement sur la bride pour le redresser, se décollant de la selle et penchant son corps sur le bord opposé pour contrebalancer de son poids.

Mais elle était loin d'être assez lourde. L'animal trébucha et tomba, emporté par son élan. Harry se releva d'un bond mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire. La jeune femme s'était agilement laissée glisser de la selle quand elle avait vu qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à redresser l'animal et elle avait roulé dans l'herbe avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres du sombral qui était tombé sur le flanc. Elle se releva sans mal et rejoignit l'animal qui était déjà en train de se remettre sur pattes.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en reprenant les rênes en main. Mais je t'avais dit de ne pas t'envoler. »

Elle caressa sa tête sombre un moment pour l'apaiser.

« Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. C'est Louis qui s'occupera de toi cet été. » Elle sortit un morceau de viande séchée de sa poche et l'offrit à l'animal qui flaira sa main avidement.

« Tu verras, tu l'aimeras plus. » Lui promit-elle. C'était vrai. Louis avait un don avec les animaux et il faisait d'eux ce qu'il voulait.

Harry la regardait revenir vers lui, tirant le sombral par la bride. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu et il profita de ce moment pour l'observer être elle même.

Son pantalon étroit était taché et sa chemise blanche et ample pendait, un peu de travers sur ses fines épaules. L'encolure retenue par un lacet s'était défaite, dévoilant la courbe de ses clavicules et son cou hâlé. Des mèches de cheveux blonds s'étaient échappées de sa tresse et étaient venus se coller sur ses tempes luisantes de sueur. Elle semblait essoufflée, essoufflée et heureuse.

« C'était très impressionnant. » Lança Harry alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Aliénor releva les yeux au son de sa voix et se figea.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais dit que je te rejoindrai. » Elle semblait réticente et n'avançait toujours pas, comme si elle craignait de trop s'approcher de lui. Il la vit réajuster sa chemise et resserrer le lacet. Elle n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si Harry l'avait surprise dans son bain.

« Je ne pensais pas à mal, répondit-il, dérouté par sa colère. J'étais seulement curieux. »

Il leva sa baguette.

« Accio. » Le gilet qu'elle avait oublié dans l'herbe traversa les airs et atterrit dans sa main tendue. Il s'approcha d'Aliénor qui ne bougeait toujours pas et le regardait s'avancer vers elle avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à prendre les jambes à son cou.

Harry fit attention de ne pas la frôler et il déposa le vêtement sur les épaules tendues de la jeune femme. Il s'était reculé presque aussitôt mais il avait eu le temps de les voir.

« Comment t'ais tu faite ces cicatrices ? » Demanda-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Elle était en train de passer son gilet et ne le regardait pas. Quand elle eut refermé la dernière attache, sous son menton, elle saisit les rênes du sombral et s'engagea sur le sentier sans un mot.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. » Mais elle passa devant lui sans lui répondre.

Ils remontèrent le chemin vers le château en silence mais Harry n'avait qu'en partie conscience de leur ascension. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Aliénor était toujours autant vêtue et l'image des innombrables marques blanches scarifiant la peau de la jeune femme ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit.

Ils passèrent sous la herse qui était restée ouverte et Aliénor attacha le sombral dans la cour. Harry la suivit dans le donjon et ils gagnèrent la salle commune où la jeune femme avait l'habitude de travailler et qui se situait juste au dessus des cuisines. La pièce était très dénudée voire austère. Il n'y avait qu'une cheminée devant laquelle on avait rapproché des fauteuils et une grande table avec deux chaises dont une haute et massive qui devait appartenir à Aliénor. En dehors de quelques chandeliers il n'y avait aucun autre mobilier et aucune décoration. Ni tapis, ni tableaux, ni tapisserie. Aliénor vivait ici comme un moine dans un monastère.

Sely avait allumé le feu et Harry s'en approcha pour se réchauffer. Il n'était pas très habillé et les fins de journées étaient fraiches en altitude. Derrière lui il entendit Aliénor s'adresser à son elfe de maison.

« Apporte-nous de l'hydromel s'il te plait. Tu pourras servir le repas ici. »

L'elfe ne répondit pas mais Harry entendit ses petits pieds trottiner sur le sol de pierre alors qu'elle ressortait et quand il se tourna il vit qu'Aliénor aussi avait quitté la pièce. C'est à ce moment que Telchar fit son entrée. Harry le regarda s'avancer vers lui, très surpris de trouver un gobelin dans un tel lieu. En général on ne les trouvait que dans les banques ou à proximité de trésors et on comprenait tout de suite à son regard supérieur qu'il n'était pas ici en tant que simple visiteur.

« Je vous souhaite le bonjour monsieur Potter, salua le gobelin sans pour autant lui tendre la main. Je suis Telchar, le conseiller de Dame Aliénor. » Harry ne se donna pas la peine de lui demander comment il connaissait son nom

« Bonjour, répondit-il un peu prit de cour. Je ne savais pas qu'Aliénor avait un conseiller. Je veux dire en dehors du Gouvernement. »

« Ou vous voulez plutôt dire que vous ne saviez pas que j'étais un gobelin ? Rétorqua Telchar en plissant les yeux. Car je suis certain qu'en tant que chef des aurores vous avez dû faire vos investigations sur ma Dame. » Le ton n'était pas discourtois mais pas franchement amical non plus et Harry préféra ne rien répondre.

« Alors sachez que oui, c'est moi qui sert Dame Aliénor et qu'avant ça je servais son père, Amaury de Montdragon. » Le gobelin s'avança et Harry pu voir distinctement ses longs doigts aux ongles aiguisés serrés autour d'un morceau de bois.

« Et en tant que son conseiller, j'essaierais toujours de la protéger. De la protéger d'elle même et de ceux qui se présentent chez elle en quémandant son aide. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça, répliqua Harry qui regardait toujours les mains du gobelin. Et elle est assez intelligente pour juger de ça elle même, je pense. » Telchar l'avisa un long moment et Harry soutint son regard.

« Peut-être, finit-il par lâcher. Vous êtes un grand sorcier monsieur Potter. Tout comme elle. Je crois que pour la première fois elle a trouvé son égal en vous. Vous êtes deux orphelins qui avez rencontré la mort trop tôt. Vous avez dû grandir seul et affronter des épreuves terribles et de grands dangers. Mais je me questionne quant au bien qui pourrait résulter d'une telle alliance. »

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil prés de feu, ainsi il était presque à la même hauteur que le gobelin et il pouvait le regarder droit dans les yeux. Telchar, contraint de rester debout devant lui, cacha mal son ressentiment de se voir ainsi dominé.

« Si vous craignez que je l'emmène dans une mission suicide alors sachez que ce n'est pas non plus la raison de ma visite. » Lui dit calmement Harry.

« Ce que je crains c'est qu'elle oubli de réfléchir, trancha Telchar. Et c'est malheureusement l'effet que vous semblez lui faire. Elle vous a laissé entrer au gouvernement juste parce qu'elle avait envie de vous voir et c'était une grosse erreur. Erreur qu'elle n'aurait jamais commise si qui que soit d'autre que vous s'était présenté à sa porte. »

Harry ne savait quoi répondre à cela, il avait le plus grand mal à imaginer qu'il puisse troubler d'une quelconque façon la grande Aliénor.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres a tué ses parents et elle ne vous a pas attendu pour chercher une façon de se débarrasser de lui, continua impitoyablement le gobelin. Mais elle a suffisamment à faire ici sans se laisser emporter dans votre croisade. Je ne veux pas que le désir de vengeance l'aveugle et qu'elle abandonne tout ce pour quoi elle a travaillé si dur. »

Harry l'écoutait à moitié, il venait de comprendre ce que le gobelin tenait entres ses mains depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Cette baguette, murmura-t-il, comment vous l'êtes vous procuré ? »

Il était certain que les lois françaises étaient les mêmes qu'en Angleterre et que les gobelins n'étaient pas plus autorisés à posséder de baguette magique ici que là-bas.

« C'est le père d'Aliénor qui m'en a fait présent. » Répondit Telchar avec hauteur tout en levant le bout de bois pour que Harry puisse mieux la voir.

« Si vous aviez une baguette, pourquoi n'avez vous pas défendu Aliénor et sa famille ? Interrogea Harry, le regard noir. Où étiez vous lorsqu'ils se font fait attaquer par les Deatheaters ? » Le gobelin lui lança un long regard calculateur.

« Ailleurs. »

« Comment ça, ailleurs ? S'indigna Harry. C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? »

« Merci Telchar, tu peux nous laisser. »

Aliénor venait de réapparaitre par l'escalier du fond, vêtue d'une longue robe noire qui cachait comme toujours ses bras jusqu'aux poignets et remontait sous son menton. Elle avait retressé ses cheveux et une broche ornée d'un corbeau serti d'émeraudes écarlates brillait sur ses cheveux blonds.

« Bien ma dame. » Répondit le gobelin. Il inclina la tête en direction d'Aliénor et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Harry.

Aliénor agita sa baguette et toutes les bougies de la pièce s'allumèrent simultanément. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Harry s'aperçu que le crépuscule était déjà en train de tomber. Il faisait nuit plus tôt entre les montagnes et les heures qui lui restaient en compagnie de la jeune femme s'égrainaient.

« J'espère qu'il s'est bien conduit ? S'enquit Aliénor en lui tendant un vêtement chaud. C'est un très bon conseiller mais il peut parfois se montrer peu accommodant. »

« Oui, j'ai vu ça. » Marmonna Harry.

Depuis la trahison de Gripsec dans la chambre forte des Lestranges il avait évité autant que possible d'avoir à faire à des gobelins et la simple idée de devoir vivre continuellement avec l'un d'eux sous le même toit lui retournait l'estomac.

« Louis non plus ne l'aime pas. » Confia Aliénor qui venait de s'assoir à son tour et l'observait.

« Et toi ? » S'enquit Harry.

« Il n'est pas là pour être mon ami mais mon conseiller, répondit-elle. Et pour ça je lui fais confiance. »

« Ton père devait le porter en grande estime pour lui faire faire une baguette magique. » Fit remarquer Harry.

« Sans doute. Aliénor regardait les flammes d'un air un peu absent. Je crois qu'il la lui a donné en échange de mon armure et je ne m'en plaindrais pas. C'est en grande partie grâce à elle que j'ai survécu à l'attaque des Deatheaters. »

Sely entra à ce moment et leur apporta deux coupes d'hydromel sur un plateau. Harry saisit la sienne et en huma le parfum.

« Avez vous de l'hydromel en Angleterre ? » Lui demanda Aliénor.

« Oui, mais j'en ai rarement bu. » Il trempa les lèvres dans le liquide ambré. C'était très sucré.

« C'est un vin naturel exclusivement fait de miel et d'eau, lui expliqua Aliénor. Celui ci vient d'un petit apiculteur de la région et je l'apprécie beaucoup. »

Harry but une nouvelle gorgée et déjà il sentait la chaleur se rependre dans sa gorge.

« C'est le plus vieux vin du monde et l'homme en buvait déjà il y a 12 000 ans. Les grecques racontaient que c'était la boisson des dieux de l'olympe. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, les yeux dans les mêmes flammes. Dehors la nuit était presque tombée.

« Ces cicatrices… commença Aliénor sans tourner les yeux vers lui. Je me les ai suis faite pendant mon entrainement. » Il la regarda se resservir une coupe d'hydromel.

« Quand tu es rentrée chez les Corbeaux ? »

« Non. Quand j'étais enfant et que mon père était mon maitre d'arme. Souvent je n'étais pas assez rapide pour esquiver le fouet. Ces marques en sont les brulures. »

Harry essaya d'attraper son regard mais elle fixait résolument le feu devant elle et il voyait son profil doré par les flammes se découper sur les pierres sombres.

« Elles sont la preuve que j'ai été trop faible pour esquiver le coup. »

« Non, Aliénor, rétorqua Harry avec douceur. Elles sont la preuve que tu as été assez forte pour combattre. Tu ne devrais pas les cacher. »

Le silence retomba entre eux. Ni pesant, ni forcé. Juste naturel.

Ils venaient tout juste de terminer leur seconde coupe lorsque Sely apparut, faisant léviter un petit chaudron qui vient se poser avec délicatesse sur la table qui servait le plus souvent d'écritoire à Aliénor. Ils s'installèrent et Harry essaya de ne pas trop penser à l'étrangeté de la situation. Quand il avait quitté le gouvernement il s'était juré de ne jamais revoir cette fille. Et pourtant il allait manger en tête à tête avec elle, au cœur d'un ancien château Cathare perché sur une montagne des Pyrénées française.

L'elfe ouvrit le chaudron et Harry jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas oublié la bouillabaisse qu'on leur avait servi en quatrième année à l'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbatons.

« C'est de la garbure. » Précisa Aliénor alors qu'il observait le contenu de l'assiette que Sely venait de déposer devant lui.

« Ce sont des légumes et de la viande qui ont cuit ensemble pendant plusieurs heures, lui expliqua l'elfe. Vous trouverez des cuisses de canards, confites dans leur graisse ainsi qu'un jarret de porc séché. Du chou vert, des carottes et des pommes de terre. » Elle lui tendit un gros morceau de pain.

« C'est dommage que monsieur ne soit pas venu en automne, c'est encore meilleur avec des châtaignes. »

Harry la regarda leur servir deux verres de vin de Madiran tout en parlant. Il ne savait pas comment ces français faisaient pour en boire autant sans tourner de l'œil.

« Merci, Sely, ce sera tout pour le moment. » L'elfe fit une petite courbette et se retira. Harry gouta prudemment une première cuillère de sa garbure sous le regard très sérieux d'Aliénor. C'était bon. Bon, simple et réconfortant.

« À quel âge es-tu arrivée à la tête de la faction Corbus? » lui demanda Harry.

« Dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit. Répondit-elle. Et je suis devenue un Corbeau à treize. »

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était légal, s'étonna-t-il. À treize ans tu aurais dû aller à l'école. »

Il vit le regard d'Aliénor s'assombrir.

« Oui, j'aurais dû. Mais tout comme Louis j'ai reçu mes leçons au château depuis mes six ans. Nos parents ne voulaient jamais que l'on se mélange aux autres. » Aliénor posa ses couverts et prit une gorgée de vin.

« L'âge minimum pour rentrer chez les Corbeaux est de quatorze ans. C'est une très vielle loi qui remonte à plusieurs siècles et que personne ne s'est jamais donné la peine de modifier. Ici nous terminons l'école à seize ans et cela faisait plusieurs des décennies qu'aucun sorcier en dessous de cet âge ne s'était présenté pour être enrôlé. Les test d'entrée sont très dur à passer de toute façon. Quasiment impossible pour quelqu'un de moins de seize ans. Et même à cet âge il faut être exceptionnellement doué pour y parvenir. »

« Mais toi tu as réussi et à treize ans. » Il n'en revenait pas. C'était comme si lui était devenu aurore en troisième année.

« Oui, je les ai tous réussi. Mais ne va pas croire que c'est un don. Mon enfance a été sacrifiée pour ça. Elle caressa du bout du doigt une de ses cicatrices qui barrait son poignet. Tout a un prix. »

« Je sais, Aliénor. Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Je comprends que tu as dû travailler énormément pour en arriver là mais cela ne veut en rien dire que tu n'as pas un don. »

 _« Ce sont de vielle histoires, monsieur. Les Cathares d'ici y croyaient. Ma mère disait que si Dame Aliénor avait reçu une âme, alors ce devait être celle d'un chevalier, car ils étaient très forts. »_

La remarque de Sely tournait dans sa tête et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux d'Aliénor quand elle les posait sur le monde. Comme la douce fatalité d'une âme déjà éprouvée par la vie et la mort.

Il repensa à elle, entourée de ses cinquante Corbeaux d'élite dans la salle d'entrainement. Ils se seraient fait tuer pour elle, il l'avait vu dans leurs yeux. Il l'avait entendu dans leur voix quand ils criaient son nom. Cette gamine de dix-huit ans était parvenue à inspirer le respect et la loyauté à des guerriers dont beaucoup avaient le double de son âge. Il y avait plus là dedans que du simple travail et des leçons particulières à un jeune âge.

« À cette époque le commandant de la Lignée était un vieil ami de mes parents, poursuivit Aliénor. Il s'appelait Henri de Mortelune et lui aussi descendait d'un chevalier Cathare. Il a déboursé un joli paquet d'or pour que l'on me fasse entrer plus tôt. Il a assuré au gouvernement qu'il se portait responsable pour moi et il m'a pris sous son aile. »

Pour la toute première fois Harry put lire une vive émotion sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle semblait beaucoup tenir à l'homme.

« Il est devenu mon mentor et il m'a personnellement formé jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'âge légal. Et quand il s'est retiré, il y a quelque mois, son poste m'est revenu. »

« Tu as dû être surprise. »

« Surprise ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Non, je n'ai pas été surprise. C'était mon but et seulement la première étape de mon plan. »

Harry resta un moment silencieux. Aliénor avait un esprit calculateur et logique alors que lui même fonctionnait à l'émotion et à l'instinct. Ils étaient radicalement différents sur ce point et la jeune femme ne cessait de le surprendre.

« Quelle est la suite alors ? »

« Être un bon combattant ne sert à rien si tu n'as pas de pouvoir car tu seras continuellement restreint par des entités supérieures. Le Gouverneur est un lâche et un faible qui s'aplatit devant les puissances de l'Est, il ne sert pas la France. »

Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il était d'accord avec elle mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien y faire.

« Je veux me donner les moyens de me débarrasser de cette menace. La Grande Bretagne n'a jamais été aussi faible que maintenant et si votre ministère tombe, ce qui ne saurait tarder, Moscou va se dépêcher de prendre le pouvoir. Nous ne pouvons accepter ça. Nous avons déjà eu beaucoup de problèmes avec la Russie ces dernières décennies, il est impensable de laisser une si grande puissance s'élargir encore plus. Surtout avec le soutient de Berlin et de Budapest derrière. Et plus que tout je veux le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger la France de Voldemort. » Aliénor leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je dois donc prendre la place de Gouverneur. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Harry en resta muet de stupeur. Il amena son verre de vin à ses lèvres plus pour gagner du temps que par envie. Il avait déjà compris qu'Aliénor était prête à tout pour protéger son pays mais penser à devenir Gouverneur, c'était carrément fou. Il prit son temps pour trouver les mots justes. Il ne voulait pas la froisser.

« Aliénor, commença-t-il, hésitant. Tu… tu es trop jeune. Tu ne seras jamais élue, même dans plusieurs années. » Elle lui jeta un regard profond. Elle ne mangeait plus et avait croisé ses mains sous son menton.

« Je n'ai jamais parlé d'une élection. » Répondit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour que les mots prennent un sens dans son esprit. Si elle prévoyait de devenir Gouverneur sans être élue alors il ne restait qu'une seule alternative.

« Tu… Tu prévois un _coup d'état ?_ » Lui aussi avait arrêté de manger et il tenait sa fourchette figée dans les airs.

« C'est le moyen le plus rapide d'y parvenir, répondit Aliénor avec détachement. Je ne compte pas attendre dix ans pour être élue. » Harry était totalement désorienté, jamais il ne se serait attendu à une chose pareil.

« Les sorciers Français ont peur, lui expliqua Aliénor. Ils voient la guerre se répandre toujours un peu plus au delà des frontières anglaises et le Gouverneur ne fait rien pour nous protéger. Ils mettront leur confiance derrière celui ou celle qu'ils pensent être le plus apte à les défendre. » Elle semblait très sûr d'elle et Harry comprit que cela faisait surement des mois voir des années qu'elle y pensait.

« Je ne peux pas agir maintenant, reprit-elle, c'est trop tôt, mais j'ai déjà l'opinion publique de mon côté. Les gens me connaissent, ils savent que moi je me battrais pour eux. Ils savent que je me bats _déjà_ pour eux. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que depuis que je suis à la tête de la Lignée Corbus les dissensions entre le Gouverneur et moi n'ont pas cessé. Mais je ne le laisserai pas prendre le contrôle de mes factions. »

« Mais… mais comment vas tu faire ? Pour un coup pareil il faut une véritable armée ! »

Aliénor haussa les sourcils pendant qu'Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse et soudain il comprit. Il été idiot, elle avait _déjà_ une armée. C'était elle qui commandait les soldats de France et elle pouvait très bien utiliser La lignée Corbuspour s'emparer du pouvoir.

« Quand ? » Se contenta-t-il de demander, trop abasourdi pour formuler autre chose.

« Pas maintenant. Il va me falloir encore quelques années. Je dois m'assurer du soutien et de la loyauté de mes troupes et isoler ceux qui pourraient se dresser sur ma route. »

Harry la fixait. Droite et déterminée, elle semblait ne jamais connaitre le doute. Cette fille, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, était en train d'organiser une armée pour retourner le gouvernement de France. Et le plus fou c'était qu'il n'avait même pas envie d'en rire. Aliénor de Montdragon était redoutable, il l'avait compris au premier coup d'œil et si elle voulait prendre le pouvoir alors il ne voyait rien qui puisse l'arrêter.

« Les corbeaux sont déjà furieux de la façon dont le Gouverneur agit, poursuivit-elle. Il est incapable de tenir tête aux russes et n'entreprend aucune opération militaire concrète pour contrer Voldemort. Si je leur montre qu'avec moi ce sera différent, alors ils me suivront. »

« Non, coupa Harry. Ils ne te suivront pas pour ce que tu leur promets, ils te suivront pour la personne que tu es, Aliénor. J'ai vu comment ils te regardaient. Tu as déjà leur loyauté. »

 _Et moi aussi je t'aurais suivi, pensa Harry._

« Peut-être. Mais c'était ma faction d'élite, je passe beaucoup de temps avec eux et nous avons apprit à nous connaitre et à nous respecter. Je ne peux malheureusement pas passer autant de temps avec tous les Corbeaux de France. J'essais de former le plus de soldats moi même mais il m'est impossible de m'assurer du soutient de tous. Voilà pourquoi je vais devoir déléguer et pour déléguer je dois choisir mes futurs généraux. Des hommes en qui j'ai une totale confiance et cela va prendre un peu de temps. Je ne dois pas tout gâcher en allant trop vite. La première arme d'un coup d'état est le secret et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de dévoiler quoi que ce soit à la mauvaise personne. »

Ils terminèrent leurs assiettes en silence, chacun dans leurs pensées. Elle, réfléchissant à son futur coup d'état pour prendre le pouvoir et lui, à la façon de détruire Voldemort. La guerre créait des monstres mais elle pouvait aussi créer des héros.

Ils étaient jeunes et ils avaient souffert. Ils avaient combattu, Ils étaient tombés et ils s'étaient relevé. Et c'est eux, dans ce donjon perdu au creux des montagnes, qui cherchaient comment changer la destiné de milliers de sorciers.

Sely leur proposa du gâteau à la broche mais ils n'avaient plus faim ni l'un ni l'autre et ils regagnèrent les fauteuils devant le feu. Harry étendit ses longues jambes et Aliénor se laissa aller sur le dossier. Elle semblait un peu plus détendue remarqua le jeune homme, comme si le fait d'avoir avoué à quelqu'un d'autre ses intentions l'avait déchargé d'un poids.

Il se rendait compte qu'elle était incroyablement seule. Lui avait eu Ron et Hermione à ses côtés. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était un Horcruxe et donc condamné à mourir un fossé s'était creusé cependant. Lui même s'était éloigné de ses amis car il ne supportait plus de voir leurs regards emplis de chagrin. Il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir mais malgré ça il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur eux.

Aliénor, elle, n'avait personne depuis ses onze ans. Et elle trouvait quand même la force d'essayer de protéger son pays. Il observait la jeune femme avec son visage grave et ses sourcils blonds froncés au dessus de ses yeux bleus.

« Quoi ? » Elle venait de le surprendre pour la seconde fois de la journée à la regarder. Mais il s'en fichait.

« J'aimerai juste pouvoir te faire sourire, Aliénor. » Avoua-t-il. Elle l'observa un moment sans rien dire puis détourna les yeux.

« Alors, que voulais-tu savoir à propos de mes parents ? » Harry revint à la réalité, loin des lèvres d'Aliénor et du sourire qu'il imaginait illuminer son jeune visage.

« Pourquoi Voldemort a t-il voulu se débarrasser de votre famille ? »

« Je ne sais pas, soupira la jeune femme. Je me le suis demandée de nombreuse fois mais je n'ai aucune explication. Mais ce qui est certain c'est que mes parents s'attendaient à une attaque car quelques semaines avant, mon père m'a offert ma première armure et m'a fait promettre de protéger Louis. »

« Voldemort a dû leur demander quelque chose et ils ont refusé, avança Harry. Ils étaient reconnus comme Corbeaux, non ? »

« Oui, ils faisaient parti de l'élite et c'est mon père qui aurait surement reprit le poste d'Henri de Mortelune à la tête de la Lignée. » Elle eut un regard triste.

« J'imagine que jamais il ne se serait douté que finalement c'était sa propre fille qui allait commander les factions à sa place. »

« Et si au contraire il l'avait su ? Suggéra Harry, pensif. Et si toute ton enfance il n'avait fait que te préparer pour cette tâche ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« C'est quand même étrange de garder deux enfants totalement coupés du monde. Vous étiez isolés, ils ne voulaient pas que vous alliez à l'école. Ils t'ont élevé comme un soldat depuis ta naissance. Pourquoi faire une telle chose ? Il devait bien y avoir un but derrière, non? »

« Je ne sais pas, répondit lentement Aliénor. Enfant je pensais que c'était plus ou moins normal. Je n'avais pas d'autre éléments de comparaison de toute façon. Je ne rencontrais jamais d'autres enfants de mon âge. »

Harry réfléchissait. Cette éducation extrême semblait démesurée, même pour quelqu'un qui voulait que sa fille entre dans la Lignée Corbus. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

« Tes parents ne t'ont rien dit quand tu étais plus jeune ? Quelque chose qu'ils auraient voulu que tu accomplisses ou que tu protèges ? Même de façon détournée ? »

« Non, répondit Aliénor. Ils ne m'ont jamais parlé de rien. » C'était toujours le travail, l'entrainement et parfois, le soir, les histoires sur les Cathares et leur famille.

« La seule chose à protéger qu'ils n'aient jamais évoqué c'était les Cathares et leur trésor. Ils disaient que notre famille avait prêté sermon et que c'était notre devoir. Mais c'était il y a des siècles. Les Cathares n'existent plus. Il n'y a plus rien à protéger. »

« Et le trésor ? » Demanda Harry.

« Disparu, répondit Aliénor en haussant les épaules. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'il avait été emporté par des Cathares durant le dernier grand siège du château. Quand ils ont compris que la forteresse allait tomber, ils ont voulu le mettre à l'abri. »

Quelque chose dérangeait Harry sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Quelque chose en rapport avec les trésors.

« Quand j'étais petite je jouais au chevalier Cathare en quête du trésor perdu, se remémora t-elle. Une fois j'ai failli tomber dans le précipice en cherchant une cachette du côté nord du château. C'est Telchar qui m'a récupéré. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. »

« Telchar! S'exclama Harry qui venait de comprendre. Telchar le gobelin ! »

« Oui et alors ? Rétorqua Aliénor en fonçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas en quoi… »

« Depuis quand est-il au service de votre famille ? » Coupa-t-il.

« Depuis… depuis toujours j'imagine, répondit-elle. Et je sais qu'avant lui un autre gobelin servait mon grand-père. » Aliénor resta silencieuse pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle se souvenait des parchemins qu'elle avait étudié après la mort de ses parents. Elle avait dû tout lire et tout apprendre afin de pouvoir diriger le domaine à leur place. Elle se souvenait d'être tombée sur des archives contenant les rémunérations de Telchar et des gobelins avant lui qui avaient servi leur famille.

« Il y a toujours eu un gobelin au châteaux maintenant que j'y pense, souffla-t-elle. Depuis des siècles. »

« C'est assez étrange comme collaboration, tu ne trouves pas ? Lui fit remarquer Harry. Sorciers et gobelins s'entendent rarement. La seule chose qui les intéresse ce sont les trésors. »

« Tu es bien en train de penser ce que je crois ? » Aliénor s'était à nouveau raidie dans son fauteuil.

« Quelle autre raison auraient-ils eu de servir ta famille ? Quelle autre raison Telchar aurait-il eu de te forger une armure alors que les gobelins ne veulent jamais que les sorciers possèdent leurs œuvres ? Même si un sorcier achète une de leur création ils s'attendent à la récupérer à leur mort, alors te donner une armure complète faite par ses soins n'a pas de sens. À moins… »

« À moins que lui aussi veuille protéger la même chose que mes parents. La même chose que j'étais censée protéger en grandissant. Voilà aussi pourquoi mon père lui aurait fourni une baguette. »

« Et la seule chose qu'un gobelin ne voudra jamais protéger, c'est un trésor. » Acheva Harry. Aliénor était silencieuse, les yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

« C'est donc ça, murmura Harry. Tes parents, ta famille, cachent le trésor des Cathares depuis des siècles et c'était ta destiné de reprendre la garde. »

« Dans ce cas là pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir expliqué ? »

Harry repensa à Dumbledore et à la façon qu'il avait de ne jamais tout dévoiler.

« Ils devaient vouloir attendre que tu sois prête. Que tu découvre les choses par toi même. »

« C'est idiot. » Trancha Aliénor les yeux brillant de colère.

« Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. » Reconnut-il avec un sourire. Il se souvenait d'avoir ressenti cette même colère devant les énigmes que Dumbledore avait laissé après sa mort.

« Tu penses que c'est ça que Voldemort voulait de mes parents ? Reprit Aliénor d'un voix dure. Le trésor des Cathares ? »

« Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, répondit-il. Il aurait pu vouloir vous tuer tous après que tes parents aient refusé de le rejoindre mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il se serait donné la peine d'aller chercher des corbeaux jusqu'en France pour grossir ses troupes, il y a suffisamment à faire en Grande Bretagne. »

« Non, c'est certain. ».

« Que contenait ce trésor ? » Il s'était redressé. Penché vers la jeune femme il attendait avidement sa réponse. Apprendre après quoi courait Voldemort pourrait changer beaucoup de chose.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais la rumeur que les Cathares possédaient le saint Graal à couru un moment dans la région. »

Harry avait déjà lu des histoires sur Arthur et ses chevaliers de la table ronde quand il était enfant, les livres étant la seule chose que Dudley n'essayait pas de lui voler. Il s'était passionné pour cette quête de la vie éternelle.

« Tu penses que c'est ça qu'il cherche ? » Lui demanda Aliénor qui l'observait avec sérieux.

« J'en suis presque sûr, répondit-il. Les Deatheaters ont attaqué quelques mois après la grande bataille de Poudlart, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, durant l'hiver suivant, confirma Aliénor. Mais en quoi cela est-il important ? »

C'était capital. C'était à ce moment que Voldemort avait comprit que Harry connaissait l'existence des Horcruxes et qu'il les avait tous détruit. Tous sauf un. Après ça le seigneur des ténèbres avait dû chercher un nouveau moyen de s'assurer de son immortalité.

Harry croisa le regard d'Aliénor. Il était temps qu'elle sache. Il était temps qu'elle connaisse son histoire.

Il lui raconta tout. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un tel récit à quelqu'un. La première fois qu'il couchait sa vie depuis sa naissance. Le meurtre de ses parents, la trahison de Queudver. L'emprisonnement à tord de Sirius. Son enfance chez les Durlsey et son arrivée dans le monde des sorciers. Et puis Ron et Hermione. Ron et Hermione qui l'avaient accompagné dans la plupart des épreuves qu'il avait rencontré. Il lui raconta chacune de ses années à Poudlart. Ses affrontements avec Voldemort et comment il avait retrouvé un corps. Le meurtre de Cédric et de son parrain. Dumbledore, le clou de son destin et sa chute depuis la tour. Fred, Remus et Colin Crivey, étendus mort dans la grande salle. La tombe de Dobby sur la plage et Severus Rogue qui s'était vidé de son sang. La mort, la mort et la mort. Ainsi racontée sa vie semblait dessiner un long chemin entre les tombes d'un cimetière sans fin.

Aliénor écoutait, silencieuse, ne l'interrompant que rarement. Harry lui en était reconnaissant et il était facile de laisser couler les mots hors de son cœur. Il en oubliait presque qu'il la connaissait à peine. Il lui parla de la prophétie et enfin des Horcruxes. Il lui parla de sa propre mort, inexorable, et des souvenirs qu'il essayait de ne pas se créer pour éviter de trop souffrir quand il serait temps pour lui de marcher vers la nuit. Il lui raconta comment il avait écarté l'amour de Ginny et la distance qui s'était creusée entre lui et ses amis. Entre lui et la vie.

Le feu était presque éteint et les bougies avaient fondu. Dehors c'était la nuit, le vent faisait vibrer les fenêtres à meneaux et le froid commençait à rentrer sous les portes.

Aliénor récupéra des fourrures pour leur tenir chaud et ils s'enroulèrent dedans. Et ils parlèrent. Ils parlèrent toute la nuit. De Voldemort, de la guerre, de Ron et d'Hermione. La jeune femme se montrait très curieuse à propos d'eux et elle tenait à connaitre chaque détail de leur relation avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis et de tels liens demeuraient quelque chose de totalement étranger pour elle.

* * *

Harry dû finir par s'endormir dans son fauteuil car c'est Aliénor qui le réveilla en le secouant doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la jeune femme penchée sur lui. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses cheveux tombaient comme des rivières d'or sur le manteau noir dans lequel elle était enveloppée.

« Viens, chuchota-t-elle, sa baguette brillant dans sa main. Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

C'était l'heure la plus froide de la nuit, celle qui précédait l'aube. La plus sombre et la plus silencieuse aussi, le dernier rempart entre les ténèbres et la lumière. Harry se releva, frissonnant et s'enroula un peu plus étroitement dans sa fourrure. Il faisait très sombre dans la salle et le feu était complètement éteint. Aliénor s'engagea dans un escalier qu'il n'avait jamais emprunté et qui montait dans les étages supérieurs. Ils grimpèrent trois niveaux avant d'arriver à la fin des marches et la jeune femme poussa la dernière porte qui s'ouvrit sur le sommet du donjon.

Il n'y avait plus de vent, l'air était totalement immobile. Harry s'approcha des créneaux et un instant il ne comprit pas ce qu'il voyait. Tout avait disparu, la vallée, les forêts, le champ des brulés… tout englouti par une mer de nuage qui venait rouler sur les remparts du château. Ils se tenaient au sommet d'une citadelle qui semblait émergée des flots, suspendue entre les eaux vaporeuses et le ciel aux étoiles mourantes, avec pour unique lumière, les pâles rayons du soleil loin derrière l'horizon. Seul les crêtes des plus hautes montagnes perçaient les nuages, récifs fantomatiques venus perdre les bateaux égarés. Et le donjon des Montdragon se dressait comme un phare pour les guider sur cet océan immatériel. Le monde était caché dans les abysses alors qu'ils se tenaient sur le plancher des anges.

Harry regarda Aliénor, il pouvait voir la lueur naissante de l'aube grandir dans ses yeux bleus alors qu'ils se mélangeaient au ciel. Elle partageait sa beauté et son éternité comme si tous les matins du monde s'étaient déjà levés derrière ses prunelles.

« Je me souviens, murmura-t-elle. Je me souviens de mon corps qui brûle et des chants au dessus du brasier. Et je me souviens de chacune de mes morts depuis ce jour. La peur, les souffrances, le soulagement. Dans mon cœur j'ai plus de 800 ans Harry Potter et mon âme est pleine de fer et de sang. » Aliénor tourna son visage vers lui et un instant il eut une vision d'elle vêtue de maille et d'acier.

« Tu es comme nous, reprit-elle, les dernières étoiles s'éteignant au dessus de sa tête. Tu n'as pas de maitre et tu es ici pour sauver un monde auquel tu n'appartiens déjà plus.

Voilà plusieurs vies que je cherche quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un qui sait déjà que l'immortalité se trouve dans la mort. »

Elle avait raison, il le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Ils étaient deux commandants de factions meurtrières dont l'ombre faisait partie intégrante de la lumière et ils étaient nés pour lutter et mourir.

Aliénor portait cette fatalité comme une couronne, fière et brillante dans les ténèbres de la guerre. Elle l'avait accepté comme une sœur qui aurait partagé son âme et cela la rendait plus forte. Plus forte que lui. Il avait toujours trouvé le courage de marcher vers la mort car en réalité il avait eu peur de vivre depuis qu'il était né. Comme si il avait toujours su que cette vie ne lui avait été que prêtée et qu'une fois son devoir accompli il devrait la rendre. Personne autour de lui n'aurait été capable de comprendre une telle chose. Personne sauf Aliénor qui avait su mettre des mots sur les ombres de son cœur, le libérant de ses doutes et de ses peurs. Elle avait accepté ce que lui même avait longtemps tenté de nier. Mais c'était terminé à présent. Lui aussi accueillerait la nuit pour que d'autres vivent dans le jour.

Il avait quitté Ginny pour lui éviter de souffrir mais Aliénor n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée. Elle ne craignait pas d'être emportée ni de voir les autres mourir. Elle était un miracle tombé sur son chemin. Elle pourrait l'y accompagner jusqu'à la toute fin et le laisser partir dans la nuit sans chagrin.

 _Nous sommes les chevaliers sur la montagne._

 _Nous sommes le dernier rempart contre le mal._

 _Et la mort nous embrassons_

 _car elle n'est que le début d'une nouvelle bataille._


	21. La meute

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et un spécial grand MERCI à WOODY pour tous ces compliments ! Merci d'avoir posté ton avis!

"Bonjour ! Comment dire ? ton histoire est magnifique ! j'en ai le souffle coupé à chaques chapitres ! La trame est exceptionnelle, le suspens est à son comble, les personnages sont réalistes, complexes... enfin en un mot, ta fiction est à la limite de la perfection ! j'adore. comment arrives tu a trouver autant d'imagination ? j'admire ! Tu as un don pour l'écriture et j'ai à chaque fois l'impression de me perdre entre tes lignes ... t'as façon de décrire des scènes d'actions me laisse sans mot... on se projete complètement dans ton histoire...  
Désolée si je poste mon avis que maintenant, mais comment dire ? j'étais noyé dans ton histoire que je n'ai pas pu m'en défaire ! Chapeau bas. j'attends la suite avec impatience !"

* * *

Hermione venait de se réveiller mais elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, perdue entre la douleur du rêve et le bonheur du souvenir. Elle voyait toujours la même chose durant son sommeil. Les lèvres noires et le visage flou d'Aliénor de Montdragon qui s'excusait de la torturer encore et encore et effaçait sa mémoire à chaque nuit. La souffrance, la solitude et l'odeur nauséabonde de son ancienne prison. Et il y avait le souvenir. Le corps de Draco contre le sien, le froid tout autour d'eux et la lune qui les observait. Une vérité était née de l'amour de la nuit pour la lumière et ils l'avaient murmuré au dessus de la lande enneigée, cet écrin silencieux et immaculé venu recueillir l'abandon de deux âmes réunies.

Elle ouvrit les paupières et ses yeux se posèrent sur le matelas vide de Draco. Ils avaient dormi dans la salle commune avec tous les autres, étalés sur le sol. Certains avaient préféré se métamorphoser pour passer la nuit et elle entendait la respiration puissante et régulière des loups résonner tout autour d'elle. C'était apaisant. Apaisant et réconfortant de se savoir entouré. Elle pouvait voir Ron et Indiana, profondément endormis, tous deux roulés en boule dans un enchevêtrement de poil noirs et flamboyants. Émile aussi s'était métamorphosé et la tête blonde de Louis reposait sur le large flanc de l'animal.

Hermione se redressa sur un coude, cherchant Draco des yeux. Il était assis devant le feu qu'il avait dû entretenir. Sa magie était lente et faible et elle devina qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle se leva en silence et le rejoignit, enjambant les corps immobiles dans la semi obscurité. Quand elle s'accroupit prés de lui il tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle y lut une nouvelle douceur, fragile mais profonde.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Questionna-t-il tout en lui prenant la main. Il sondait son visage comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Je me sens bien. » Répondit Hermione. C'était vrai. Elle était calme et sa magie coulait sereinement dans son corps.

« Tu as l'air inquiet, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le pli qui s'était formé entre les sourcils blonds de l'homme. Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? » Draco tenait sa baguette entre ses doigts et ses yeux se portèrent vers la cage par laquelle ils étaient arrivés la veille.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Draco ? » Insista Hermione devant son silence tendu. Elle resserra ses doigts autour de sa main froide qui commençait tout juste à se réchauffer.

« Je ne suis pas tranquille, commença-t-il sans quitter la cage des yeux. Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. » Elle fixa un moment son profil pâle, le nez droit, la courbe de sa mâchoire et de sa gorge. Il avait l'air inquiet, plus inquiet qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu malgré tous les dangers qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Tout était calme autour d'eux et elle se sentait en sécurité mais elle faisait confiance à Draco et à ses instincts. Elle faisait aussi confiance au Résurrectionniste et s'il pressentait un péril quelconque alors elle devait l'écouter.

« Veux-tu que je réveil Ron ? »

« Oui, il vaudrait mieux, répondit-il en jetant un regard au loup. Et Louis aussi. »

Hermione se leva, récupéra son épée qu'elle avait laissé sur le matelas et rejoignit Ron. Elle lui tira doucement une oreille et le loup ouvrit les yeux immédiatement. Il releva la tête et ses prunelles se fixèrent sur le visage anxieux de la jeune femme. Il étira alors ses longues pattes et se redressa lentement, laissant Indiana glisser sur le sol sans la réveiller. Pendant ce temps Hermione était allée chercher Louis qui se montra infiniment plus difficile à tirer du sommeil. Il finit néanmoins par s'extirper de la fourrure d'Émile et resta un moment assis, le regard vague et les yeux bouffis. Les poils du loup avaient laissé leurs marques sur sa joue et ses cheveux d'or étaient tout ébouriffés autour de sa tête. Il grogna tellement de mécontentement qu'il finit par réveiller Émile qui se leva à son tour, le museau bas. Il s'éloigna avec Ron pour se métamorphoser avant de rejoindre le feu, Louis, Hermione et Draco qui attendaient dans le silence.

« Que se passe-t-il. » Demanda immédiatement Ron alors que Louis baillait ostensiblement. Le jeune homme posa la tête sur l'énorme épaule d'Émile dés que celui-ci prit place à côté de lui et il referma les yeux.

« Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, murmura Draco pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité. » Il jeta un imperceptible coup d'œil à Hermione.

« Il faut partir. » Ron resta silencieux, le regard fixé sur Draco.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Lui demanda t-il après un long moment. Il avait un air détaché mais Hermione pouvait deviner l'inquiétude derrière ses traits impassibles.

« Voldemort va savoir que l'on est ici dés qu'il se rendra compte qu'il n'a plus de nouvelles de la mine, ce qui doit déjà être le cas. »

« Voldemort ? Répéta Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Comment savez vous que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça alors qu'il a disparu depuis des années ? »

« Il se cache, lui expliqua Hermione. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre. C'est Louis qui nous l'a appris hier. » Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche mais ils n'avaient pas le temps maintenant pour ça.

« Je t'expliquerai tout le moment venu Ron, je te le promets, le rassura-t-elle. Mais je crains qu'il faille encore attendre un petit peu. »

« Draco, tu penses qu'il risque de nous attaquer ici ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Même après la grosse défaite de ses partisans dans le champ ? »

« C'est quand la bête est aux abois qu'elle est la plus dangereuse, marmonna Louis avant même que Draco ait ouvert la bouche. Il va vouloir agir vite. » Le jeune homme n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et il étouffa un nouveau bâillement.

« En tout cas je suis heureux de voir que cela ne te panique pas. » Lui lança Ron, sarcastique.

Louis ouvrit un œil dédaigneux et le referma aussitôt.

« Mais où pouvons nous aller ? Questionna Émile en préférant se tourner vers Ron plutôt que vers Draco. Il n'y a aucun endroit de sûr maintenant. » Ron s'enferma une nouvelle fois dans le silence, observant Draco d'un œil sombre. Hésitant, il semblait lutter contre lui même.

« Tu as commandé les armées de Voldemort, commença-t-il avec lenteur, l'air de soupeser chaque mot. Tu sais comment il fonctionne, comment son réseau s'articule. » Il fit une pause et même Louis entrouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

« Je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour nous dire ce que nous devrions faire. » Acheva Ron. Hermione voyait qu'il lui en coutait de prononcer ses paroles.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est protéger Hermione. Pour moi le reste n'a pas d'importance, trancha Draco en soutenant le regard de Ron sans ciller. Je me fiche que vous viviez ou pas et tout ce qui m'importe, c'est elle. »

Hermione l'observa. Dans les prunelles froides de l'homme elle distinguait la fragile lueur de Draco Malfoy mais aussi l'ombre ténébreuse et menaçante du prince des morts.

La nuit dernière elle avait offert son cœur à chacun d'eux, elle ne lui tournerait pas le dos maintenant.

« Mais je vous aiderai car je sais que c'est ce qu'elle veut, continua Draco. Je pense aussi que plus on sera nombreux pour la protéger et mieux ce sera. »

Les autres avaient encaissé sans rien dire. Ron ne semblait pas étonné et il ne laissa transparaitre aucune colère.

« Alors, que devons nous faire ? » Lui demanda t-il, remarquablement maitre de lui même.

« Votre plus grande faiblesse durant la guerre venait du fait que vous n'étiez pas uni, enchaina Draco. Vous étiez dispatchés à travers tout le pays en petits groupes isolés. Il faut trouver un endroit pour réunir vos forces. Un endroit facile à défendre pouvant accueillir tous ceux qui luttent contre Voldemort. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Je ne vois qu'un seul endroit, coupa-t-elle. Mais c'est de la folie. »

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco, cela vous a bien servi par le passé. »

« Bien servi ? S'exclama Ron qui venait de comprendre. Nous n'avons pas gagné la bataille je te ferais remarquer. »

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas perdu non plus, objecta Draco. Ce qui aurait été le cas si vous aviez affronté Le seigneur des ténèbres dans n'importe quel autre endroit. » Ron semblait septique. Hermione elle même n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée.

« Voldemort vient de perdre à la fois ses factions de loups et une véritable petite armée de sorciers qu'Hermione et moi avons décimé hier, continua-t-il. Il ne va pas attendre tranquillement qu'on attaque le reste de ses forces. Il va vouloir frapper vite et fort. Il faut que l'on puisse se protéger. »

« Vous parlez de quel endroit exactement ? » Intervint Émile, trop jeune pour comprendre.

« Ils parlent de Poudlart mon loup, répondit Louis. Ils parlent de Poudlart et de la grande bataille qui s'y est déroulée contre les forces du mal il y a plus de douze ans de cela. » Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Tu ne devais pas avoir cinq ans à l'époque. Et moi guère plus. »

« Mais l'école est tombée aux mains de Voldemort quand nous avons fuis, coupa Ron en fixant Draco comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption. Nous ne savons même pas ce qu'il a fait de cet endroit, personne ne s'en est approché depuis plus d'une décennie. »

« Je sais très bien ce qu'il en a fait, coupa Draco. C'est là qu'il envoyait ses prisonniers. »

Un silence glacé suivit ses paroles et Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard. Lors de la dernière bataille ils avaient dû fuir, pourchassés par les Deatheaters jusque dans Prés-au-lard. Ils avaient laissé derrière eux des ruines et les corps sans vie de leurs amis, de leur famille et de nombreux autres qui s'étaient battus contre le mal. Seul quelques dizaines en avaient réchappé et aucun d'eux n'y étaient jamais revenus. Poudlart était devenu le symbole de la souffrance et de la mort. Le symbole de la perte d'êtres chers et de la défaite.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait des prisonniers, dit sombrement le loup. En général il se contente du meurtre. »

« C'est vrai, admit Draco sans s'émouvoir. Mais il avait besoin de sorciers vivants à livrer aux Dementors pour pouvoir les garder sous son contrôle, sinon cela n'aurait pas pris longtemps avant qu'ils ne se retournent contre eux. »

« Ce qui veut dire que Poudlart est devenu le nouvel Azakaban. » Murmura Hermione sans pouvoir retenir un frisson. Elle imaginait les salles de classes reconverties en cellules et les Dementors arpenter les couloirs de l'ancienne école de magie. Cet endroit si cher à son cœur et à celui de milliers de sorciers était devenu un repère de terreur et de désespoir.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai Malfoy, alors je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions aller nous cacher là-bas. » Répliqua durement Ron. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour une attaque et nous ne connaissons rien du nombre d'ennemis qu'il nous faudra combattre. »

« Pour ça je peux vous aider. » Intervint Louis en redressant la tête. Il avait l'air de s'être enfin réveillé et il leur lança à tous un petit regard supérieur.

« Je peux y aller en éclaireur. »

« Tout seul ? S'exclama Émile. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Pas pour moi, répondit-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux. Je peux vous avoir toutes les informations que vous voulez. »

Louis avait l'air sûr de lui, comme toujours. Hermione se demanda si il avait jamais connu le doute puis elle se souvint de sa confidence de la veille dans la cage de la mine. Il redoutait les endroits noirs et confinés, tout comme elle, sauf qu'il avait appris à le dissimuler.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, coupa Draco. Et je ne parle pas des dangers que tu risques mais plutôt de ceux que tu feras courir sur nous tous si tu te fais prendre. Tu possèdes énormément d'informations et tu peux être certain qu'ils parviendront à te les arracher. »

Le regard de Louis se durcit et le bleu de ses yeux se figea. Il dévisagea Draco si longtemps et avec tant d'intensité qu'Hermione se demanda un moment si il n'allait pas l'attaquer.

« Je ne crains pas la mort, Deatheater, souffla le jeune homme entre ses dents. Car elle n'est que le début d'une nouvelle bataille. » Draco ne répondit rien et soutint son regard.

« Beaucoup m'ont souvent sous estimer, continua le jeune homme, ne fais pas la même erreur Draco Malfoy, car moi aussi je me fiche que tu vives ou que tu meures. »

Émile se trémoussa nerveusement sur place et Ron s'avança imperceptiblement en avant, prêt à interposer sa large carrure entre les deux hommes.

« Louis, murmura Hermione en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de Draco. Qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr de toi quand tu dis que tu ne sera pas pris ? » Il tourna les yeux vers elle, son visage toujours figé dans une colère froide.

Sans dire un mot il écarta les bras lentement, ses pieds bougèrent et il tournoya élégamment sur lui même. Il y eut un éclat de cheveux blond et il disparut dans un tournoiement de cape. Le son feutré de battements d'ailes glissa au dessus de leur tête et le faucon fit un long vol plané au dessus des corps endormis avant de venir se poser sur la large épaule d'Émile. Hermione vit ses serres jaunes s'agripper à la peau alors qu'il tournait sa tête au bec bleuté vers elle. C'était un faucon pèlerin, l'oiseau le plus rapide au monde en piqué et il fondait sur ses proies à une telle vitesse qu'elles étaient le plus souvent tuées sur le coup par le simple choc de l'attaque.

L'oiseau fit claquer son bec avec impatience avant de s'envoler à nouveau vers la cage. Il s'engouffra dans la cheminée obscure et remonta vers la surface.

« Qui savait que Louis était un animagus ? » Interrogea Ron en les regardant tour à tour.

« Personne, grogna Draco. On ne l'a rencontré qu'il y a deux jours je te rappelle. »

Hermione s'avança vers la cage et les hommes lui emboitèrent le pas.

« Comment pouvez vous être certains qu'on peut lui faire confiance dans ce cas ? » Répliqua le loup en faisant coulisser avec force la porte de bois.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je lui faisais confiance, rétorqua abruptement Draco. Je ne lui fais pas plus confiance qu'à toi si tu veux savoir. » Le sol s'était mit à trembler alors qu'ils remontaient lentement vers la surface.

« Moi je ne doute pas de lui, intervint Hermione en observant les deux hommes. Tout comme je ne doute d'aucun de vous deux. »

À cet instant ils s'immobilisèrent et les portes coulissèrent. Ils durent cligner des yeux, momentanément éblouis par l'éclat du soleil sur la neige. Comme la veille, la journée était magnifique et le ciel bleu s'étirait d'un bord à l'autre de la lande sans le moindre nuage.

Tout était silencieux et il n'y avait pas un être vivant en vue, hormis le faucon qui volait loin au dessus d'eux. Ses ailes presque immobiles, il se laissait porter par les courants froids de l'hiver et il semblait jouer avec les rayons du soleil.

Louis pouvait les voir tous les quatre, les pieds dans la neige et le visage levé vers lui. Même à cette hauteur aucun détail ne lui échappait, il voyait les nuages de vapeur cristalline qui se dissolvaient dans l'air à chacune de leur respiration et l'éclat bleu du ciel se refléter dans leurs yeux. Il voyait la courbure de la terre qui s'étendait sous l'immensité des cieux. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu déployer ses ailes mais l'odeur du vent était inoubliable. Il aimait sentir le vide couler sur ses plumes et le monde glisser sous lui. Lutter contre la gravité et tomber dans le ciel le long de précipices horizontaux. Voler c'était s'arracher du sol et de la réalité pour s'élancer vers l'absolu de sa solitude et ne plus appartenir à personne. Pas même à soit. Ici il n'était plus question de vivre ou de mourir mais juste d'être libre.

« Louis ! Cria Émile. Redescend ! » Le faucon replia ses ailes contre son corps et fusa vers le sol, traversant les airs à toute vitesse dans un sifflement ténu.

À quelques mètres tout juste du loup il redéploya ses ailes et le vent s'engouffra dans ses plumes, freinant immédiatement sa course. Il tendit ses serres en avant et se déposa sur l'épaule du jeune homme avec grâce.

« Louis, nous devons savoir combien ils sont, dit Draco en s'adressant au faucon qui le fixait sans ciller de son regard de prédateur. Combien de sorciers, combien de Dementors et combien de prisonniers. »

« Nous, de notre côté, nous allons nous diriger vers le château, poursuivit Ron. Nous devrions y être dans quelques heures si nous courons vite. Tu sauras nous retrouver ? »

L'oiseau fit claquer son bec en hochant la tête. Il agitait ses ailes, impatient de reprendre son vol. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lissa les plumes de son cou.

« Et fais attention à toi Louis, murmura-t-elle. Reviens nous vivant. » Le faucon leva les yeux vers le ciel et s'envola, avide de liberté.

« Bonne chance ! » Lui cria Émile. Mais il était déjà loin, petit point sombre filant dans l'immensité.

« Combien ta meute compte t-elle de sorciers ? » Demanda aussitôt Draco en se tournant vers Ron.

« Ce n'est pas MA meute, grogna le loup. Ils sont libres. »

« La liberté n'a rien à voir là dedans, trancha durement Draco. Si vous n'avez jamais été capable de l'emporter contre Voldemort c'est aussi parce que vous n'aviez jamais de chef, jamais de leader. » Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

« Et ne me parle pas de Potter, répliqua Draco. Lui comme toi et Hermione n'étiez jamais là, vous avez toujours fais bande à part. »

Il avait raison, pensa Hermione. Harry avait toujours répugné à prendre le pouvoir, même en tant que chef des aurores. En partie parce qu'il n'aimait pas commander et beaucoup parce qu'il était incapable de déléguer. Il fallait toujours qu'il fasse tout lui même. Hermione savait que s'ils avaient vécu en temps de paix, son ami aurait préféré être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlart.

« Harry ne voulait pas de ce rôle, répondit Ron avec loyauté. Il ne prenait pas son plaisir à donner des ordres et à profiter d'un poste de pouvoir. »

« Ce qui aurait fait de lui un leader parfait, coupa Draco. C'est ceux qui ne veulent pas du fardeau du pouvoir qui sont les mieux taillé pour le porter. »

Draco pensait ce qu'il disait. Il avait longtemps désiré commander et avoir le dessus sur les autres. Il avait cru qu'ainsi il se serait sentit plus fort, plus en contrôle de sa vie qui n'avait cessé de lui glisser entre les mains. Mais c'était faux. Il était un solitaire, il le savait à présent et à défaut de gagner le bonheur, il avait trouvé un peu d'apaisement dans l'errance.

« Prend le contrôle sur tes loups, Weasley, continua Draco fermement. Unis-les, il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrez combattre. »

« Il a raison, dit Hermione en regardant son ami. Tu seras un bon chef Ron. »

« Mais je ne veux pas ! S'exclama le loup en les regardant tour à tour. Je ne veux pas avoir à les mener à la mort ! Je ne veux pas que leur vie repose sur mes décisions ! »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que l'on ne veut pas, rétorqua Draco. Mais nous sommes en guerre, on ne fait jamais ce que l'on veut. Crois tu vraiment que j'avais envie de commander des cadavres ? Je l'ai fais pour survivre. Toi tu as la chance de pouvoir te battre pour ceux que tu aimes et avec ceux que tu aimes, ne la laisse pas passer. » Ron lui lança un regard noir. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à recevoir des leçons de stratégies martiales par Draco Malfoy.

« Moi je te suivrai, intervint Émile avec douceur. Même si je dois mourir, je te suivrai et les loups aussi, je le sais. » Ron grogna et donna un coup de pied dans la neige. Il avait baissé la tête et son visage était caché par ses longs cheveux flamboyants.

« En admettant que la meute me suive, marmonna-t-il, qu'attends-tu de moi, Malfoy ? »

« De l'ordre et de la discipline, répondit-il. On ne part pas en bivouac, on attaque une prison. »

« Merci, je suis au courant ! S'enflamma Ron, aussitôt. Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis un guerrier Malfoy, nous ne sommes plus à l'école ! »

« Oui, toi je le sais, répliqua Draco calmement. Mais tu auras une vingtaine de loups sous ta responsabilité, c'est d'eux qu'il faut être sûr. »

« Les gars savent se tenir, grogna Émile en roulant des épaules. Crois-tu qu'il ne faut pas de la discipline pour apprendre à se transformer sous la torture ? »

« Oui, il en faut, trancha Draco. Mais si on t'ordonne de fuir et de nous laisser mourir pour sauver ta peau, le feras-tu ? Si on te demande d'en sauver certain et d'en abandonner d'autres, nous écouteras-tu ?» Émile resta silencieux, les yeux braqués sur Draco.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, ricana-t-il froidement. Il ne s'agit pas de jouer bravement les héros pour sauver le monde. Parfois on doit faire des choix qui ne nous plaisent pas et qui vont à l'encontre de ce à quoi on croit. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si vous êtes prêt à les faire. À obéir quoi que Weasley vous demande, car c'est ça une armée. » Le jeune homme dévisageait Draco avec intensité, l'air de réfléchir à ses paroles.

« Oui, je lui obéirais quoi qu'il me demande, affirma-t-il finalement. Je ne jouerais pas les héros. »

« Alors nous pourrons travailler ensemble, conclut Draco. Il y a de nombreuses façons de gagner une guerre et elles ne sont pas toutes auréolées de gloire et de bravoure. »

Il se tourna vers Ron qui observait Émile, le visage soucieux. Hermione savait ce qu'il voyait. Un jeune loup, un gamin de seize ans qu'il aurait préféré épargner et renvoyer dans sa famille. Mais comme beaucoup d'autre, Émile n'en avait plus. Sa nouvelle famille c'était les loups et il se battrait pour eux. Il se battrait pour sa meute.

« Va les retrouver, Weasley, le pressa Draco. Vois qui acceptera de te suivre et qui tu emmènera avec nous. Mais fais vite. »

Ron hocha la tête silencieusement. Il avait l'air sombre mais résolu quand il s'engouffra dans la cage avec Émile. Épaules contre épaules ils prenaient quasiment tout l'espace disponible et Hermione vit le jeune homme se cogner la tête contre le linteau de la porte. Ils venaient tout juste de disparaitre lorsque Draco saisit Hermione et l'attira vivement à lui.

« J'avais envi de faire ça depuis un moment. » Murmura-t-il, le visage dans son cou.

« Oui, j'imagine que dire à mon meilleur ami que cela ne te dérangeait en rien qu'il meure ne semblait pas le moment le plus propice pour un câlin. » Commenta Hermione d'une voix faussement distraite.

« Ne parle pas de Weasley pendant que je te serre dans mes bras, s'il te plaît, répondit Draco pas l'air honteux le moins du monde. Tu vas gâcher mon plaisir.»

« Crois-moi, j'aime beaucoup sentir ton nez glacé dans mon cou, répliqua-t-elle. Mais j'aimerai aussi énormément que tu cesses de menacer Ron. »

« Assez parlé de ce fichu loup, grogna Draco en emmargeant. Il ne s'est pas privé pour me menacer aussi. » Il essaya de l'embrasser mais Hermione se recula.

« Et qu'a t-il dit ? » Elle tournait la tête de gauche à droite pour esquiver ses baisers.

« Hum… quelque chose comme massacre, vider de ton sang… marmonna Draco. Et t'ouvrir en deux aussi. »

« Ron ne dirait jam… » Mais Draco venait de réussir à coller sa bouche sur la sienne et il étouffa la fin de sa phrase entre ses lèvres chaudes.

Hermione essaya de se dégager mais comme souvent Draco ne la laissa pas faire. Et comme toujours Hermione s'abandonna au creux de sa force douce et inébranlable. Il étira leur baiser et leur bouche avait le gout exaltant de ces matins pleins de promesses.

« Si le chien fait des chiots je refuse que notre petit prince fréquente ces animaux. » Reprit Draco après un moment à la serrer contre lui.

Hermione resta silencieuse, le regard perdu sur la lande vide. Elle ne voulait pas briser les espoirs de Draco qui semblait incompréhensiblement heureux depuis que l'arrivée d'un bébé portant le nom d'une planète géante recouverte de glaces lui avait été annoncé.

« Tu savais que c'était la septième planète du système solaire ? Demanda-t-il. C'est un chiffre puissant. »

« Oui, un peu trop à mon gout. » Répondit-elle en pensant à Voldemort qui avait justement choisi ce chiffre pour déterminer le nombre d'horcruxes qu'il créerait.

« Pour les moldus de l'antiquité Uranus était le dieu du ciel, ajoute-t-elle, incapable de se retenir devant cette description incomplète de l'astre. Et le symbole de la différence, de l'indépendance et de la révolution. »

« Ça me plait aussi. » Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

« Draco… Commença Hermione. Je ne peux pas te donner cet enfant. J'en suis incapable. »

Il la regarda longuement, ses yeux clairs bordés de cils blonds empreints d'une gravité profonde. Hermione soutint son regard avec une drôle de sensation dans le creux du ventre. Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants, qui voudrait mettre au monde un bébé en pleine guerre ? Mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait fait que se trouver de fausses excuses. Elle n'avait pas voulu d'enfant car elle n'avait jamais rencontré qui que ce soit qui lui donne envie d'unir sa vie à la sienne jusqu'à ce point ultime. Mais Draco était là à présent. L'image de l'homme tenant son enfant blond au creux de ses bras lui revint à l'esprit. Et puis la réalité la rattrapa.

« Même si par miracle j'étais finalement capable de porter la vie, je vais mourir Draco. Murmura-t-elle. Je suis un Obscurius. »

« Tu ne mourras pas tant que tu serras à mes côtés. »

« Et toi ? Contra Hermione. Qui empêchera le peu qui reste de ton cœur de sombrer ? Car ma magie ne te sauvera pas indéfiniment et tu le sais. »

Cet enfant, s'il voyait jamais le jour, aurait une mère dont le corps était rongé par un obscurius et un père dont le cœur mutilé ne cesserait de s'assombrir jusqu'à l'annihilation complète de tous sentiments humains. Ils ne pouvaient pas désirer sa naissance, ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

« As-tu ma bague sur toi ? » Lui demanda Draco. Hermione glissa ses doigts dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et en retira l'anneau qu'elle laissa tomber dans la paume de l'homme. Draco l'observa un moment sans rien dire.

« Cet anneau contient la partie manquante de mon cœur, tu le sais, commença-t-il. Si… si je la récupérais, si mon cœur ne formait plus qu'un à nouveau, cela te rassurerait-il ? »

« Tu m'as dis que c'était impossible, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Tu m'as dis qu'il n'existait pas de contre-sort. »

À cet instant ils entendirent la cage se remettre en marche dans leur dos. D'une seconde à l'autre des loups allaient commencer à se déverser autour d'eux.

« Réponds moi Draco, insista Hermione. Tu as dis que c'était impossible pour toi de revenir en arrière ! » Elle le fixait d'un air accusateur et elle s'était éloignée de ses bras.

La porte de bois coulissa et Ron, Émile, Benjamin et Indiana descendirent. Quatre Loups garou, c'était le maximum que l'espace de l'ascenseur leur permettait de transporter en une seule fois.

« Les autres arrivent. » Leur lança Ron en les rejoignant, Indiana sur ses talons. Hermione fixait toujours Draco mais il s'était détourné d'elle.

« Sont-ils tous d'accords pour te suivre, Weasley ? »

« Évidemment, répondit Indiana à sa place. On ne veut pas manquer la moindre bataille. »

Hermione vit Ron lui lancer un regard à la fois de tendresse et d'anxiété. Il avança sa grande main et caressa les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille.

« Comme l'a si bien dit Malfoy, ce n'est pas un bivouac, Indiana. Lui dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. Je peux compter sur toi pour montrer l'exemple aux autres ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit la jeune louve avec sérieux. Mais dés que Ron eut le dos tourné, elle fit un clin d'œil malicieux à Hermione.

« Tu montes sur moi, Hermione ? Lui demanda-t-elle, avec un petit sourire espiègle. Je te promets que ce seras plus drôle avec moi qu'avec Ron. »

« Non, elle vient avec moi. » Intervint Draco sans laisser à la jeune femme le temps de répondre.

« Oui, et quant à toi tu viens de me promettre que tu allais bien te conduire, ajouta Ron, sévère, à l'adresse de sa louve. Je ne veux pas de bêtises, Indiana.»

« Vous allez vous taire tous les deux, coupa Hermione, mécontente. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé vos avis. » Indiana prit Hermione par le bras et l'éloigna en jetant aux deux hommes un petit regard supérieur.

« Je ne crois pas que ta louve ait une bonne influence sur Hermione, grogna Draco en regardant les filles qui leur tournait maintenant le dos.

« Oui, elle fait souvent cet effet là, commenta Ron, désabusé. J'ai dû l'empêcher de trop fréquenter Émile et William car ils prenaient progressivement le même chemin. »

« Et bien surveille la, s'irrita Draco avec impatience. Hermione n'a pas besoin qu'on la mette un peu plus dans le pétrin. » Ron lui lança un regard glacial.

« Je ne suis pas son père, Malfoy. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai une meute à organiser. »

Les loups, à présent tous réunis, piétinaient nerveusement dans la neige. C'était la première fois qu'ils agiraient tous ensembles et sans être soumis au sortilège d'imperium et leur excitation était palpable. Hermione, qui se tenait en hauteur sur le dos d'Indiana, avait une large vue sur la meute qui gardait les yeux fixés sur leur meneur, dans l'attente de ses instructions.

Ron leva alors le museau, imité par tous les loups. Bombant leur large poitrine, ils poussèrent à l'unissons un long et puissant hurlement qui s'éleva dans les airs. Le son était terrible et Hermione dû lâcher la fourrure de la louve pour pouvoir se couvrir les oreilles. Elle sentait le corps d'Indiana vibrer sous elle alors que le cri s'échappait de sa gueule comme un avertissement lancé au ciel.

« Vous allez la fermer ! On va se faire repérer ! » Brailla Draco de toute la force des ses poumons.

Mais les loups ne l'entendirent pas, ou ils choisirent de l'ignorer car la litanie dura encore un bon moment, se rependant au dessus de la lande glacée. Les hurlements cessèrent alors aussi subitement qu'ils avaient commencé et la meute s'élança d'un seul mouvement parfaitement coordonné. Hermione se rattrapa de justesse aux poils d'Indiana et elle serra les cuisses pour ne pas être désarçonnée. Autour d'elle tous les autres loups galopaient à la même vitesse et il se déployèrent comme une marée de fauve sur la neige, leurs membres puissants les propulsant inexorablement en avant. Un peu plus loin elle voyait la fourrure flamboyante de Ron qui orientait la meute, encadré de ses deux capitaines, Benjamin et Lysander qui galopaient à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait. Une vaste ombre les recouvrit un instant et Hermione vit Draco monté sur le dos noir de Noctis les survoler, ses deux larges ailes touchant presque la tête des loups avant de prendre plus d'altitude.

Chevaucher Indiana n'avait rien à voir avec ses précédentes escapades sur Ron et Hermione avait besoin de toute sa concentration et de toute sa force pour ne pas se faire éjecter. La jeune louve contenait difficilement son enthousiasme et elle galopait follement entre William et Émile, ne se souciant pas de la présence d'un passager sur son dos. Mais elle avait l'air de prendre tant de plaisir à slalomer entre les congères et à couper la trajectoire bien étudiée des autres loups, qu'Hermione n'avait aucune envie de s'en plaindre.

Si l'ensemble de la meute semblait chercher instinctivement le passage le plus aisé pour leur course, Indiana, elle, faisait l'exacte opposé et bondissait joyeusement dans les fossés remplis de poudreuse ou escaladait le moindre rocher pour mieux pouvoir se jeter à nouveaux dans la mêlée. Le résultat de tout ces sauts était qu'Hermione se retrouva couverte de neige de la tête au pied en moins d'une heure mais elle s'en fichait car elle s'amusait follement et elle se mit rapidement à chercher des yeux avec la louve le prochain obstacle qui pourrait les divertir.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la meute grimpa une haute colline et ils eurent une vue dégagée sur les vallées environnantes. Ron s'arrêta et tous les loups firent de même, s'alignant en ordre le long de la corniche recouverte de glace. Ils se dressaient fièrement, leurs larges pattes griffues profondément ancrées dans le sol gelé et le vent s'engouffrant dans leur épaisse fourrure. À cette hauteur ils semblaient dominer le monde et Hermione ressentait la puissance et la confiance que le groupe conférait à la meute. Une vingtaine de bêtes, les yeux acérés lancés sur l'horizon et réunis derrière leur chef, ce grand loup à la couleur de feu. Ron avait tourné la tête et Hermione suivit son regard. En bas s'étendait une longue plaine suivit d'une forêt qui menait à une vallée étroite et remplie d'un lac sombre dans lequel se reflétait les tours et les remparts de Poudlart. Ils y étaient presque à présent, mais l'école était encore trop loin pour en voir tous les détails.

Indiana avança une patte dans la pente mais Ron montra les crocs en grognant. Elle devait attendre sa décision comme les autres. Il continua d'observer les alentours, cherchant manifestement le meilleur passage pour conduire sa meute et la louve tremblait littéralement d'impatience. Hermione sentait ses muscles bandés à l'extrême et prêt à la propulser à tout moment. Il y eut une rafale de vent et le museau d'Indiana se leva dans les airs. N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta dans la pente sans attendre la décision du meneur, entrainant Émile et William avec elle. Hermione entendit vaguement le jappement furieux de Ron dans son dos mais elle ne se retourna pas pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Cramponnée de toutes ses forces au dos de la louve elle avait passé ses deux bras autour de son large cou et elles dévalaient le flanc de la montagne à pleine vitesse, propulsant de grandes gerbes de neiges tout autour d'elles. Les deux jeunes loups sur ses talons, Indiana allongea encore plus ses longues pattes pour ne pas se laisser rattraper et elle rejoint le bas de la pente comme un boulet de canon. Elle profita de son élan pour continuer sa course et se rua en avant sans même prendre le temps de ralentir. Hermione risqua un regard en arrière et elle vit William qui devait avoir trébucher, rouler sur les derniers mètres. Émile bondit par dessus lui et accéléra pour rattraper Indiana. Derrière eux le reste de la meute s'était à son tour engagée dans la pente et fendait la neige au pas de course.

Hermione reporta son attention vers l'avant, juste à temps pour voir le large torrent s'approcher dangereusement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier et Indiana sauta sans hésitations dans les flots glacés. L'eau éclata en de grandes éclaboussures qui scintillèrent en tout sens dans le soleil radieux. Il suffit de trois bonds pour traverser et la louve regagna la berge sans même avoir eut à ralentir. Hermione, définitivement trempée, entendit les bruits de deux grands plongeons et elle devina qu'Émile et William avaient eux aussi bondi dans les eaux froides.

Il y eut un long hurlement et elle comprit que Ron rappelait ses jeunes loups à lui mais personne n'écouta. C'est alors qu'une grande aile surgit juste devant et Indiana dû faire une violente embardée sur le côté pour l'éviter. Hermione leva les yeux et vit Draco qui tentait de stopper leur folle course en leur barrant la route. Indiana perdit momentanément le contrôle, glissant sur une large plaque de verglas, toutes griffes dehors. Hermione entendit le crissement des pointes acérées trancher la surface glacée et cela prit plusieurs mètres avant qu'elle ne puisse se stabiliser. Pendant ce temps, William et Émile en avaient profité pour la dépasser joyeusement. Indiana grogna de rage et s'élança à leur suite dans un enchainement de virages périlleux afin d'éviter les brusques tentatives de Draco pour les arrêter. La neige volait dans tout les sens et Hermione sentait chaque percussion des larges pattes de la louve sur le sol vibrer dans tout son corps. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Noctis virer subitement de bord et remonter en chandelle. Elles venaient de gagner la lisière de la forêt et elles s'engouffrèrent entre les troncs alors que Draco était obligé d'abandonner sa poursuite. Derrière elles, la meute ne les avait toujours pas rattrapé et n'y parviendrait surement pas. Les trois jeunes loups, plus légers et plus fins, avaient définitivement l'avantage sur les autres qui s'enfonçaient bien plus qu'eux dans la neige.

Indiana serpentait entre les arbres, collant Émile et William de près. Mais les deux garçons s'évertuaient à bifurquer devant elle à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'en dépasser un, l'arrosant volontairement de terre et de neige au passage. Indiana grogna, excédée et d'un grand bond plongea sur Émile. D'un large mouvement elle happa les deux pattes arrières de l'animal qui s'écroula en pleine course. Elle sauta par dessus lui avec agilité et reprit la tête de leur petit groupe. C'est alors qu'Hermione entrevit les restes d'une cabane brulée entre les troncs.

« Stop ! Hurla-t-elle. C'est ici, Indiana ! »

La louve planta instantanément ses pattes dans le sol et elles tournoyèrent un moment sur elles mêmes. Hermione vit défiler les arbres, dangereusement proches, mais Indiana maitrisait la situation et elles finirent par s'arrêter sans heurt. Émile et William, qui avaient eu plus de temps pour préparer leur coup, ralentirent leur course tranquillement avant de les rejoindre au petit trot.

Il fallu plusieurs minutes au reste de la meute pour les rattraper. La vingtaine de loup apparu alors entre les arbres, la langue pendante et le poil hirsute. Ron fixait Indiana avec des yeux flamboyants de colère, ce qui ne sembla pas la déstabiliser le moins du monde. Elle frétillait encore de ravissement de l'avoir emporté sur Émile et William et s'amusait à les provoquer en leur donnant de petits coups d'épaules qui auraient suffit à renverser un cheval. Hermione, s'était déjà laissée glisser de son dos, les jambes tremblantes et le visage et les mains rougis par le froid.

« Joli démonstration de discipline, Weasley, ironisa Draco qui venait d'atterrir dans le parc, juste à côté de l'ancienne cabane d'Hagrid. Je suis épaté par tant d'autorité. »

Il descendit du sombral et s'avança vers eux, le regard furieux.

« Hermione aurait pu être blessée ! Cracha-t-il. Pourquoi n'as tu pas arrêté ta louve ? »

« Ça suffit Draco, trancha Hermione alors que Ron se mettait à gronder. Je suis la seule ici qui n'ai pas besoin de protection, alors arrête ça tout de suite.» Draco ne répondit rien mais il fixa encore un moment Ron avec rancœur avant de finalement se tourner vers elle.

« Quant à toi, nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard. » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'il agissait ainsi car il avait eu peur. En règle générale quand Draco était inquiet il se mettait en colère et maintenant qu'elle avait compris ça, elle évitait de surenchérir sur ses humeurs acerbes. L'ignorer et le laisser ruminer dans son coin était encore la meilleure solution.

Comme elle refusait de croiser son regard il abandonna et se concentra sur Poudlart. Ils se tenaient encore sous le couvert des arbres, à la lisière de la forêt interdite et le paysage était désolé.

Le château semblait mort. Vide. Les murs écroulés de la dernière grande bataille n'avaient jamais été reconstruis et des pierres avaient roulé jusque dans le parc. Recouvertes de neige elles formaient de petits monticules isolés. Draco, toujours en colère, chercha Louis mais ne le vit nul part. Alors il ferma les yeux, c'était plus facile pour lui ainsi. Il abandonnait un sens pour en faire naître un autre, plus sombre, plus profond. Il laissait une partie de lui glisser hors de son corps pour embrasser les ténèbres qui se dissimulaient derrière chaque monde. Marcher dans l'envers de la vie sur les chemins de la désolation, voilà ce qu'il savait faire. À chaque voyage il s'y enfonçait un peu plus profondément et y laissait un peu plus de lui même, espérant toujours que cette fois ne serait pas celle de trop et qu'il parviendrait à retrouver la lumière.

« Il sont toujours là… » Murmura t-il. Il les sentait dormir sous la neige. Il voyait leurs ombres enroulées dans la nuit sans aube de leur mort. Il saisit la main d'Hermione, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Je sens leurs corps, je sens leurs os. Ils les ont laissés dans le parc après la bataille. » Il y eut un long moment de silence glacé, plus vide et froid que le ciel d'hiver.

« Draco… chuchota à son tour Hermione. Tu ne dois pas les ramener. Laisse-les en paix, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. »

Il se sentit soulager d'entendre ces mots. Il avait relevé beaucoup de morts par le passé mais il savait qu'ici, sous la terre, étaient allongés des enfants. C'est comme ça qu'il les voyait maintenant qu'il était lui même devenu un homme. Des enfants morts dans leur propre école. Il entendait la respiration lente et régulière des vingt loups derrière lui et la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Ces sensations l'aidaient à le garder présent parmi eux, cela l'aidait à se souvenir que la vie existait toujours.

« Draco, reprit Hermione. Moi je suis trop loin pour les voir, mais toi, peux-tu sentir les Dementors? »

Il força son esprit à quitter les os enfouis dans le parc et l'étira vers le château. Plus il s'éloignait de son corps, plus il sentait le lien ténu qui le retenait à la réalité s'étirer dangereusement. S'il lâchait il n'était pas certain de pouvoir revenir.

Il hésitait à continuer lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur se rependre entre ses doigts et remonter le long de son bras. Hermione lui envoyait de sa propre magie et elle se déversait en lui comme une vague implacable. Le lien se renforça et il reprit sa route, pénétrant dans le château. Il avait gravi les marches et se tenait maintenant dans le grand hall d'entrée qui lui apparu vide dans un premier temps. Il se concentra, écartant chaque voile de cette réalité morte.

« Oui, je les sens, répondit-il après un moment. Je les sens et je les vois. »

Il ne put retenir un frisson de répulsion. De l'autre côté il n'y avait plus rien pour dissimuler les Dementors. Ils étaient dans leur monde et il pouvait les voir tel qu'ils étaient sous leurs capes. De longs cadavres au squelette recouvert de chairs putrides qui pendaient de leurs os. Leurs orbites vides s'ouvraient sur le néant dans un visage mutilé et leurs bouches, dépourvues de lèvres, aspiraient les ombres comme une porte éternellement ouverte sur les enfers.

Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard des corps damnés qui évoluaient autour de lui et il sentit sa nuque se couvrir d'une sueur froide. Le Dementor le plus proche tourna lentement sa tête lacérée dans sa direction et les ténèbres de ses orbites vides fondirent sur lui. Il comprit alors que la chose percevait sa présence, percevait sa peur.

« Ils… Ils peuvent me voir aussi, articula-t-il, la voix tremblante. Ils me sentent. » Tous les Dementors présents dans le hall se tournèrent vers lui, immobiles dans le noir de leurs limbes.

« Tu dois revenir Draco ! » C'était la voix d'Hermione et il l'entendait faiblement résonner au fond de sa tête. Il ne sentait plus sa main, il n'entendait plus les loups autour de lui, ni le vent dans les arbres de la forêt interdite. Il se sentait sombrer lentement, figé de terreur.

« Draco ! Draco, tu m'entends ? » Hurla Hermione en saisissant sa tête blonde entre ses deux mains.

« Tu dois revenir ! Écoute-moi, suis ma voix Draco ! » Mais il ne réagissait pas. Droit devant elle et les paupières closes, il semblait à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Hermione voyait sa magie bleutée s'obscurcir lentement. Elle était en train de le perdre.

Les loups s'agitèrent autour d'eux, poussant des gémissements angoissés. Ils sentaient le danger, ils sentaient les ombres gagner le couvert des bois et grandir par le corps de Draco. À cet instant Louis tomba du ciel dans un bruissement de plume et atterrit à leurs côtés. Il n'avait pas touché le sol qu'il avait déjà repris sa forme humaine et il se tourna immédiatement vers le loup flamboyant, l'air extrêmement nerveux.

« Je viens de repérer un groupe important de géants qui arrivent par le nord. »

Ron se métamorphosa sans prendre la peine de cacher son corps. Nu dans la neige, il s'avança droit sur Louis.

« Quand seront-ils sur nous ? »

« Moins d'une trentaine de minutes, répondit le jeune homme, le souffle court. Si nous attendons trop longtemps avant d'attaquer le château nous serons prit entre les deux et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. »

« Hermione, nous devons passer à l'action, tout de suite ! » La pressa Ron en se tournant vers elle.

« Non ! Pas sans Draco, nous avons besoin de lui ! » Louis s'approcha et l'observa par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Étendu sur le sol, l'homme blanchissait à vue d'œil et ses veines semblaient se remplir lentement d'encre noire qui se répandait en arabesques abstraites sous sa peau fine.

« Tu dois le ramener Hermione ! S'écria le jeune homme. Sinon il deviendra comme eux. Va le chercher ! »

« Je… Je ne sais pas comment faire ! » Paniqua Hermione en sentant le froid envahir le corps de Draco sous ses doigts.

Il faisait presque complètement noir maintenant autour de lui. Il voyait le lien qui le retenait à son corps s'amincir inexorablement, mangé par les ténèbres. Un silence absolu emplissait ses oreilles et il avait perdu la voix d'Hermione depuis longtemps. Atour de lui les Dementors formaient un cercle qui se resserrait lentement. Leurs bouches largement ouvertes, ils aspiraient des lambeaux de son âme, se nourrissant de lui et de sa vie. Le froid, mortel, se rependait dans chacun de ses membres, il ne pouvait plus respirer, il ne pouvait plus penser. Son cœur même semblait avoir cessé de battre.

Comme il aurait voulu mourir, seulement mourir. Laisser son être se dissoudre dans le vide éternel, dans l'oubli de la fin du combat. Mais le Résurrectionniste ne méritait même pas ça. S'il laissait ces choses s'emparer de lui alors qu'il était encore dans leur monde de cendre et de désert, il deviendrait comme eux. L'ombre tourmentée d'une âme crucifiée à sa propre nuit. Et au fond de sa réalité, ce monde qu'il n'avait cessé de fuir, il entendait une petite voix lui murmurer que tout ça, il le méritait.

Il sentit deux mains squelettiques se refermer autour de son visage et le soulever du sol. Il n'osait pas regarder. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il deviendrait une fois que cette chose aurait fini de le dévorer. Il allait fermer les yeux, prêt à ne jamais les rouvrir, lorsqu'une lueur attira son attention. Lointaine et tremblotante dans un monde qui n'avait jamais connu de lumière, elle semblait venir d'un autre univers. Le Dementor dû la percevoir aussi car lentement il arrêta son geste, sa mâchoire putride se figeant à quelques centimètres à peine de la bouche de l'homme. Il tourna ses yeux morts qui ne pouvait voir et un long râle s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il aspirait le néant. Les autres Dementors firent de même, leurs corps morts cherchant à se gorger de l'intrus qui approchait toujours de plus en plus. Leur pouvoir semblait sans effets cependant et Draco sentit les mains osseuses le lâcher. Il glissa doucement sur le sol, trop perdu dans la certitude de son sort pour ressentir un quelconque soulagement.

Prenant lentement forme, la lumière continuait d'avancer et la nuit semblait s'écarter de son chemin comme les pétales d'une fleur qui s'ouvre sur l'aube du matin. Draco n'aurait su dire comment mais il avait le profond sentiment qu'elle était là pour lui. Sa silhouette, éclatante dans les ténèbres, passait entre les cadavres, frôlant leurs membres putrides, glissant entre leurs ombres glacées. Il la voyait avancer sans peur entre les morts maudits qui s'écartaient de son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne juste devant lui. Draco sentait presque ses yeux le bruler tant elle rayonnait et il lui fallut un moment pour parvenir à distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un brasier de flammes bleutées. Et puis le feu sembla diminuer, se résorbant doucement dans un corps menu.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Ses grands yeux clairs le fixaient sans ciller et il irradiait de force et de vie au cœur de cet enfer. L'enfant lui tendit une petite main potelée et Draco vit le symbole qui luisait sur son poignet fin. Il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre, il l'avait souvent étudié en divination et en astronomie. Quatre traits et une sphère qui ensemble formaient le nom d'une planète. La septième, la planète de glace.

« Uranus ? » Murmura Draco en observant le petit qui souriait en silence. Autour d'eux le vide s'était creusé et il avait l'impression de flotter dans le vide, comme une lune autour d'un soleil froid. Il ne voyait plus les Dementors, il ne voyait plus ce hall rempli de terreur et de mort. Il n'y avait plus que son fils et sa douce aura qui les entourait.

« Mère a besoin de toi, gazouilla l'enfant de sa voix limpide. Tu dois rentrer maintenant. »

Toujours souriant, Uranus se pencha, posa sa petite main de glace sur la joue toute aussi froide de Draco et le monde disparut.


	22. Les cendres

Merci à AYAKASLY pour ces reviews très détaillées! Je suis contente que tu sois de retour!

Merci à JASMINETALADIN, toujours super de savoir que du monde attend ma suite, ça motive!

Merci à mes abonnés de toujours être là! WOODY16, LIZS, SWANGRANGER... et tous ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire!

* * *

« Uranus ? » Murmura Draco en observant le petit qui souriait en silence. Autour d'eux le vide s'était creusé et il avait l'impression de flotter dans le vide, comme une lune autour d'un soleil froid. Il ne voyait plus les Dementors, il ne voyait plus ce hall rempli de terreur et de mort. Il n'y avait plus que son fils et sa douce aura qui les entourait.

« Mère a besoin de toi, gazouilla l'enfant de sa voix limpide. Tu dois rentrer maintenant. »

Toujours souriant, Uranus se pencha, posa sa petite main de glace sur la joue tout aussi froide de Draco et le monde disparut.

Il y avait le bout de ses doigts qui reposaient dans la neige et le poids de ses membres sur le sol. Il voyait la lumière comme au travers d'un coquillage poli et il devina le soleil derrière ses paupières closes. Draco était revenu de l'autre monde mais restait prisonnier, enfermé dans son propre corps et il avait beau se débattre, son esprit ne faisait que rebondir contre les frontières qu'il s'imposait à lui même. Il était allé trop loin, Uranus l'avait renvoyé trop rapidement et il devait maintenant prendre le temps de réaligner les rouages de sa conscience avant de pouvoir ouvrir à nouveau les yeux sur sa réalité sans danger.

Il savait cela, pourtant il aurait voulu bondir sur ses pieds, il aurait voulu hurler ce qui venait de se produire. Prendre Hermione dans ses bras et tout lui raconter. Voir se refléter dans ses yeux le bonheur qui vrillait son propre cœur quand elle apprendrait qu'il existait. Que Uranus, leur fils, était bien réel et que même les fleurs du crépuscule pouvaient éclore sans lumière.

 _Hermione, ma femme, tu dois savoir. L'enfant vit déjà en toi et il est si beau qu'il pourrait soudoyer les cieux._

Inlassablement les mêmes mots résonnaient dans sa tête mais personne ne pouvait les entendre car ils venaient de son cœur et de nul part ailleurs. Lui cependant percevait le son de voix qui glissait comme une onde lancée dans le vide de l'espace, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il devait s'y accrocher, se laisser guider par elle pour retrouver la surface, pour retrouver Hermione.

« On a pas le choix, les loups doivent attaquer les géants pendant qu'Hermione et moi nous occupons des Dementors ! » C'était la voix haute et claire de Louis, plus autoritaire qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu.

« Je ne peux pas tenir de baguette rétorqua la jeune femme, comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? Je ne crois pas qu'un coup d'épée serve à quoi que ce soit contre eux ! »

« Combien y a t-il de sorciers parmi tes loups, Ron ? » interrogea vivement Louis. Il y eut un court moment de silence pendant que Ron réfléchissait.

« Une dizaine, répondit-il. Il semblait le plus calme du groupe. Mais je doute que la moitié d'entre eux soit capable de créer un sortilège de Patronus. »

Draco sentit la terre trembler et les loups se mirent à grogner à l'unissons, leurs pattes piétinant la neige nerveusement tout autour de lui.

« Ils sont déjà là ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« J'ai besoin de toute la meute ! Décréta Ron. Dans son entier ! On ne pourra pas gérer une dizaine de géants à moins de vingt loups ! »

Louis poussa un juron d'une grossièreté inattendue venant de sa part. La situation semblait dégénérer et Draco tentait frénétiquement de s'extirper de son brouillard. Il devait absolument prévenir Hermione. Elle portait à présent leur enfant et elle devait tout faire pour se protéger. Il y eut alors le son déchirant d'arbres arrachés et de troncs brisés et il devina que les monstres devaient avoir rejoint la lisière de la forêt interdite.

 _Mère a besoin de toi. Ouvre les yeux, tu dois les ouvrir._

 _S_ es paupières s'entrouvrir lentement sur le ciel éblouissant. Le silence était tombé autour de lui et cela l'alerta plus que les voix paniquées de ses compagnons. Ses yeux étaient encore en train de s'habituer à la soudaine clarté lorsqu'une grande ombre traversa son champ de vision. Puis deux, puis trois. À la quatrième il comprit que c'était des loups qui sautaient par dessus lui, lancés en pleine attaque. Renouant péniblement avec son corps, il parvint à rouler sur le côté. Il leva la tête et vit les larges pattes arrières des loups déchirer la neige alors qu'ils se ruaient sur les géants qui se précipitaient à leur rencontre. Un gigantesque nuage de poudreuse les précédait, soulevé par la vitesse de leur course.

Lui se tenait dans un no man's land au milieu du parc de Poudlart où on avait dû l'amener pendant qu'il était inconscient. À ses côtés il ne restait plus que deux silhouettes qui lui tournaient le dos.

Ils observaient l'école, froide et désolée, qui semblait les épier de ses hautes fenêtres aux vitres brisées et malgré le soleil les pierres restaient sombres comme si l'ombre de la terreur y était trop encrée pour jamais pouvoir les quitter. Gardien maudit, le château écrasait de son silence menaçant les squelettes abandonnés qui gisaient à ses pieds, étendus sous leur tombeau de glace. Hermione et Louis, tous deux figés côte à côte, semblaient avoir cessé de respirer comme si l'air vicié qui se déversait des tours et des remparts écroulés avait pu les contaminer. Durant un long moment rien ne se produisit et c'est tout doucement, sans un son ni un murmure qu'ils apparurent, encore plus noirs que leur propre nuit.

Affamés de ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais posséder, les Dementors se laissaient glisser à l'extérieur de leur nouvelle cité par centaines, et entre les lambeaux de leurs voiles, milles âmes dévorées étaient crucifiées pour toujours à leur propre bourreau. Même muettes, leur désespoir les précédait et Draco ressentait la froide complainte jusque dans son cœur amputé. Comme une danse silencieuse bien orchestrée, les créatures se laissaient couler sur la neige qu'elles ne faisaient que frôler et il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant à regarder ce macabre ballet se déployer.

Pourtant Draco ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des longs cheveux bruns qui reposaient sur les épaules d'Hermione. Il tentait désespérément de l'appeler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Lentement, il avança un bras puis l'autre, enfonçant ses doigts dans la neige et la terre gelée et tenta de ramper dans sa direction. Le monde se mit alors à tanguer autour de lui et il roula à nouveau sur le dos, les paupières étroitement fermées pour résister au vertige qui le happait. Un long hurlement de loups blessé résonna alors dans le parc, glissant à la surface du lac gelé et se répercutant jusque sur les murs du château. Draco le sentit vibrer dans sa tête endoloris et la souffrance dans ce cri le ramena de sa torpeur comme une gifle en plein visage.

« Émile ! » S'écria Louis qui avait inconsciemment fait plusieurs pas dans sa direction.

« Vas l'aider ! Lui cria Hermione. Je vais protéger Draco et tenter de garder les Dementors à distance avant que tu ne reviennes. »

« Tu ne peux pas te défendre, je ne peux pas te laisser ! » Rétorqua Louis. Il semblait déchiré mais sa voix ne tremblait pas et Draco ressentit pour la première fois un sentiment de gratitude à l'égard du jeune homme. Il y eut un court instant de silence avant qu'Hermione ne lui réponde.

« Je… Je crois que si, dit-elle, hésitante. Je ne saurais pas te dire comment mais je pense que je le peux. » Un nouveau gémissement plaintif perça les hurlements des géants et de la meute qui s'acharnaient les uns contre les autres.

« Tu es certaine ? » La pressa Louis alors que les plaintes du jeune loup reprenaient.

« Oui, vas l'aider, le rassura-t-elle. Je vais me débrouiller en t'attendant. » Le jeune homme lança un regard au mur de Dementors qui approchait lentement.

« D'accords, je reviens dés que possible. »

Draco sentit alors une présence toute chaude se couler contre lui et il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Un faucon argenté était posé sur sa poitrine et le protégeait de sa douce lumière.

Il tourna le regard et vit Louis se mettre à courir, prenant son élan. D'un coup de talon le jeune homme donna une impulsion et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Il se métamorphosa en plein saut et ses ailes se déployèrent instantanément alors qu'il s'envolait vers le ciel.

Il aurait dû prendre de l'altitude. D'abords observer le combat, les stratégies en mouvements, définir les points faibles. Analyser la situation. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, de ses yeux perçants, c'était le loup prisonnier du poing puissant d'un géant. Balloté dans les airs, Émile hurlait alors que lentement les doigts surdimensionnés brisaient ses côtes une à une. Il avait beau se débattre, il avait beau tenter d'atteindre le monstre de ses crocs, le géant réussissait à garder sa gueule à distance et continuait de broyer ses os.

Louis réfléchissait toujours. Il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, surtout pas ses émotions. Pourtant en cet instant elles semblaient voler plus vite que lui, l'emportant dans le courant d'une tempête intérieure. Il n'avait même pas réellement conscience de trouver la souffrance du jeune homme intolérable car après tout il n'était rien pour lui. Malgré ça, la seule chose au monde qui lui importait en ce moment était d'arraché Émile à sa douleur. C'était un besoin viscéral, brulant, comme il n'en avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant.

Il replia ses ailes et se laissa tomber vers la terre. La vitesse, la gravité, la résistance du vent, tous ces paramètres s'envolèrent alors qu'il scindait les airs comme une lame d'argent aiguisée par une décennie d'entrainements. Il percuta le visage du géant avec une telle force qu'il sentit les os du crâne éclater sous la peau épaisse. Le monstre laissa échapper un cri de rage sans pour autant relâcher Émile qu'il tenait toujours dans son poing. Louis s'envola à nouveau pour mieux replonger et ses serres se replièrent sur les yeux hagards du géant. Il recommença encore et encore, s'éloignant puis retournant immédiatement à l'attaque, harcelant sa proie sans faiblir, lui infligeant à chaque fois une nouvelle blessure, toujours plus cruelle, toujours plus profonde. Le monstre se débattit un moment, balayant les airs de son bras libre et tentant de saisir le rapace qui s'acharnait impitoyablement, mais bientôt il ne resta plus de ses yeux que des orbites remplies de chaires sanguinolentes et il cessa de se défendre. Le bras retomba mollement et il relâcha enfin son emprise sur le jeune loup garou. L'immense corps sans vie s'écroula, faisant trembler la terre mais Louis ne lui accorda pas un regard et il se laissa tomber vers Émile.

Les plumes claires tâchées de sang s'effilèrent en fine mèches blondes alors qu'il reprenait son corps d'homme. Abandonnant le ciel, ses pieds touchèrent le sol silencieusement. Il ne retrouvait jamais immédiatement sa consistance et il était encore si léger qu'il ne pouvait s'enfoncer dans la neige. À chaque fois il demeurait un moment pris entre ces deux mondes d'air et de matière comme si le vent ne pouvait libérer qu'à regret ce fils sans cesse perdu puis retrouvé.

Émile venait lui aussi de reprendre sa forme humaine. Nu et tremblant dans la neige, sa tête reposait en arrière, les yeux étroitement clos. Louis voyait son large buste se soulever et s'abaisser rapidement et il devina qu'il luttait pour rester conscient. Quand Émile ouvrit les paupières, il observa un moment les boucles blondes de Louis collées par le sang lui retomber sur le front.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça… souffla t-il avec rancœur. Je m'en serais sorti tout seul. Je n'avais pas besoin que tu viennes à mon secours. »

Louis le dévisagea, décidé à ne pas laisser son regard vagabonder. Il voyait les tâches de rousseurs, les yeux frondeurs aux cils sombres et la peau claire tendue sur les muscles vibrant lourdement enfoncés dans la poudreuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le trouvait mille fois plus beau ainsi : allongé à ses pieds, frémissant et vulnérable. Le silence s'étira douloureusement entre eux, chacun prenant la mesure de l'autre.

« Tu réagis comme un enfant. » Laissa tomber Louis froidement, toujours sans esquisser un mouvement vers Émile.

Maintenant que le loup était hors de danger il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses bras pendant le long de son corps il se contenta de rester là à regarder le visage juvénile du jeune homme crispé dans un mélange de douleur mal contenue et de provocation. Il se tenait là où ses émotions l'avaient porté sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment et il ne savait pas qui d'Émile ou de lui même était le plus surpris par ce sauvetage. Mais le jeune loup n'avait pas ce que Louis savait si bien faire : la capacité innée de pouvoir dissimuler ses émotions et il avait fortement rougi sous l'insulte alors que Louis, malgré son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, était resté imperturbable.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, je ne l'ai jamais été. » De rage Émile tenta de se relever, prêt à se rejeter dans la bataille mais Louis leva immédiatement sa baguette vers lui.

« Tu n'iras nul part. » Décréta-t-il. Il se sentait lui aussi en colère à présent et il en voulait à Émile sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que le loup faisait naître en lui les besoins incompatibles de vouloir à la fois le protéger et lui donner une bonne leçon.

« Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? » Rugit le jeune homme, ses dents et ses griffes commençant déjà à s'allonger alors qu'il anticipait sa transformation.

« Incarcerem ! » Lança Louis pour stopper la métamorphose.

De longues cordes jaillirent et s'enroulèrent autour d'Émile qui se mit immédiatement à se débattre, tous ses instincts de loup le poussant à retrouver sa liberté et à défendre sa survie. Grognant de rage il roula sur le sol, inconscient de ses blessures qu'il ne faisait qu'aggraver et Louis tressauta lorsqu'il entendit le son des os se briser un peu plus. S'il s'était écouté il aurait annulé le sortilège à l'instant mais autre chose le retenait, quelque chose de plus fort. Il observa Émile se débattre un moment, les épaisses cordes se resserrant toujours plus autour de ses muscles bandés à l'extrême.

Les autres loups étaient trop pris dans leur propre combat pour remarquer la scène et Louis décida d'en profiter pour mener son plan jusqu'au bout. Émile, le plus jeune des loups de sa meute ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui, c'était inacceptable. Il l'en empêcherait.

« Libère moi ! Hurla le jeune homme en pleine crise de rage. Libère moi ou je jure par Merlin que je t'arracherais ta jolie tête blonde ! »

Louis esquissa un sourire sans se laisser impressionner. D'un coup de baguette Émile fut soulevé du sol ce dont il ne sembla même pas avoir conscience, trop occupé à se débattre et à vociférer des menaces de plus en plus apocalyptiques. Louis avança tranquillement vers la lisière, ses pas légers n'effleurant que la surface de la neige, comme une plume supportée par la brume un matin d'hiver. Quand il fut devant la cabane d'Hagrid Émile sembla soudainement se calmer et la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur de la maison dévastée. Louis laissa le jeune homme finalement rattrapé par la douleur glisser doucement sur le lit recouvert de poussière, son visage blêmissant dans la semi obscurité. Adossé contre le mur sa tête dodelina et retomba en avant, le menton sur sa poitrine.

« Tu… tu n'as pas le droit, murmura-t-il au bord de l'évanouissement. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire… de me battre. » Il essayait mollement de bouger mais n'en était plus capable et ses cils noirs touchèrent sa joue alors qu'il sombrait progressivement.

« Tu ne… tu ne dois pas me protéger. Tout ceux qui ont essayé… Ils… sont tous morts…morts. »

Louis se détourna. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il avait accompli ce qu'il avait décidé : empêcher ce jeune imbécile de se faire tuer. Il passait le seuil de la porte lorsque Émile souffla ses derniers mots avant de définitivement tomber dans l'inconscience.

« Je ne veux pas… que tu meurs, Louis. »

Hermione se tenait à présent seule à quelque pas de Draco, sa longue épée pendant au bout de son bras. Si proche et pourtant totalement inaccessible, elle avait baissé la tête et semblait se concentrer, ignorant les Dementors qui s'approchaient toujours plus en glissant dans un silence de mort au dessus de manteau blanc.

« Hermione… murmura faiblement Draco en tendant les doigts vers elle. Hermione… Uranus… est là… avec toi. »

Il ne supportait pas de la voir seule ainsi exposée à un pareil danger, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas, trop perdue dans la préparation de sa défense. Il devina qu'elle tentait de concentrer le plus de magie possible en elle mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa posture. Elle se tenait trop droite, trop rigide dans l'air hivernal qui vibrait autour de sa silhouette mince et la puissance qui émanait d'elle et qui faisait fondre la neige à ses pieds transportait une rancœur inédite.

« Hermione… attends… »

Il était parvenu à se relever en s'appuyant sur ses paumes et cette fois il resta bien stable, assis sur le sol froid. Hermione, toujours sourde à ses appels, laissa l'épée glisser de sa main et elle tomba silencieusement à ses pieds. Sans un regard en arrière, elle se mit alors à avancer lentement vers la ligne de Démentors qui s'était formée. Ils étaient si proche à présent que Draco pouvait entendre le sifflement de l'air qu'ils aspiraient de leurs bouches sans lèvres et l'idée qu'elles puissent se refermer sur l'âme de son fils et de la femme qu'il aimait le mit suffisamment en rage pour qu'il parvienne à se mettre debout. Il devait la rejoindre immédiatement car même elle ne pourrait jamais combattre autant d'ennemis toute seule.

« Hermione ! » Cette fois il avait réussi à parler distinctement mais la jeune femme était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Il se mit à tituber en avant, les jambes tremblantes, tout en cherchant frénétiquement sa baguette magique dans les replis de sa cape sans jamais quitter Hermione des yeux.

Elle avait presque rejoint les Dementors à présent et il la vit avec horreur continuer sa marche lente et inexorable, dénuée de toute armes pour se protéger.

« Hermione ! » Hurla-t-il, au bord de la panique. Que fais-tu ? Arrêtes toi ! »

À sa grande surprise elle obéit et s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres. Elle se retourna alors vers lui et il put enfin voir son visage. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui d'Hermione et il avait l'impression de voir la jeune femme au travers d'un calque sombre et terrible qui révélait plus qu'il transformait la réalité. Pour la première fois il regarda l'obscurius qui habitait la femme dans les yeux. Des yeux vides et noirs comme la nuit. Son expression était froide, lointaine et il comprit qu'Hermione avait cédé sa place à la chose qui vivait en elle. Elle avait libéré le monstre de ses chaines et il contrôlait à présent pleinement son corps.

L'Obscurius le fixa un moment avant de sourire. Un drôle de sourire vide de toute joie et de toute compassion. Vide de toute vie. Ils restèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux alors que les Dementors les encerclaient progressivement, cachant le ciel et son éclat et avalant jusqu'à la chaleur du soleil. Draco sentait la mort plus proche que jamais, sortie de combes obscures pour rejoindre leur réalité, avide d'en faire son nouveau royaume. Pour le moment il était protégé par le faucon qui luisait sur son épaule, claquant férocement son bec en direction des créatures mais Draco le sentait trembler et il ne résisterait pas longtemps à cette concentration de mal et d 'obscurité qui s'était refermée sur eux.

Le sourire froid glissa du visage d'Hermione et elle lui tourna délibérément le dos. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher mais n'osait pas. Il sentait quelque chose émaner d'elle, quelque chose de puissant et de redoutable qu'il n'avait encore jamais perçu avant cet instant. Hermione resta immobile un moment et Draco se prit à espérer que rien d'autre ne se produirait. La tension recouvrait le parc comme un nuage asphyxiant et le soleil avait définitivement disparu. À la lisière, les loups continuaient leur combat et Draco entendait les râles et les hurlements alors que les géants faisaient trembler le sol de leurs poings et il pouvait voir le fouet rougeoyant de Louis briller sous le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Mais ici, sur cette vaste étendue de neige, tout était figé dans une attente si insoutenable qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il ne suffit que d'un mouvement, d'une simple seconde pour que tout s'accélère subitement. Un Dementor brisa les rangs et glissa rapidement vers Hermione, son voile d'âmes emprisonnées flottant derrière lui. Elle réagit à l'instant où les doigts tendus frôlèrent sa mâchoire et Draco vit l'obscurius exploser hors du corps de la jeune femme, envahissant l'air tout autour d'elle comme un gaz toxique et ondoyant. Les silhouettes du Dementor et d'Hermione disparurent, toutes deux avalées dans une tempête de magie déchainée.

Il aurait voulu courir vers elle mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas lui répondre et il comprenait instinctivement que s'il pénétrait dans ce brouillard il risquait de ne jamais en ressortir vivant. Les effluves de sa puissance instable grésillaient sous les nuages et il sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête alors que la chose ne cessait de tourner sur elle même dans les vents noirs qu'elle contrôlait. Draco tenait étroitement sa baguette entre ses doigts tout en sachant pertinemment qu'en cet instant elle ne pouvait lui être d'aucun secours et il était heureux de sentir la chaleur rassurante du patronus contre sa joue. L'obscurius se rétracta subitement, se fondant de nouveau dans le petit corps de la jeune femme qui demeurait immobile au milieu d'un cercle de cendres. Le dementor avait disparut et Draco réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait été absorbé par le brasier sans flamme. Par Hermione.

« Hermione, ne fait pas ça ! Hurla-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas voir la femme qu'il aimait se nourrir de telles atrocités. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et déjà le nuage se reformait, plus sombre et plus violent que jamais. Les Dementors se resserrèrent autour d'elle et elle disparut de sa vue. Au même instant le patronus de Louis vibra une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir dans les airs, le laissant seul et vulnérable. Draco vit alors les longues capes filer vers lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser avec horreur à leur vrai visage. Ils arrivaient de tous les côtés et la panique commença à le saisir à la gorge. À sa gauche il voyait toujours les loups et les géants sauvagement engagés dans un combat à mort et à sa droite l'obscurius se débattait dans un véritable orage de magie qui s'étirait dans le ciel, grondant et menaçant.

Draco leva lentement sa baguette, à la recherche d'une pensée heureuse mais tout son esprit était tourné vers Hermione qui était en train de déchainer les enfers. C'est à cet instant que le faucon traversa les airs, se métamorphosant dans un tournoiement de plumes claires et Louis tomba du ciel juste à côté de lui. Il brandit sa baguette sans attendre, se plaçant devant Draco.

« Expecto Patronum ! » Rugit-il. Ce ne fut pas alors un mais une dizaine de faucons étincelants qui fusèrent en battant violement des ailes. Ils se précipitèrent vers les Dementors les plus proches, les obligeant à s'arrêter et à reculer.

« Malfoy, tu dois aller récupérer Hermione, tonna le jeune homme en se retournant vers lui. Ne laisse pas l'obscurious prendre le dessus sur elle ! »

« Je… je n'arrive pas à penser à quelque chose d'heureux, répondit Draco en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je n'y arrive pas ! »

« Pense à Uranus, ordonna Louis en le prenant fermement par les épaules. Pense à ton fils ! »

Draco releva la tête et observa les yeux bleus du jeune homme. Il n'y lisait plus aucune trace d'innocence ingénue, juste la froide détermination d'un combattant aguerri.

« Je dois aller devant les grandes portes du chateau pour les empêcher de s'y réfugier, sinon on ne les délogera jamais, tu vas y arriver ? » Draco hocha la tête silencieusement. Louis lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se métamorphoser à nouveau.

Draco tourna la tête vers l'orage de magie, les doigts serrés sur sa baguette et plongea en avant. Les Patronus ouvraient la voix, filant devant lui et traçant un chemin au travers de la marée de Dementors qui se pressaient autour d'Hermione. Ils s'écartèrent de son passage avant de se refermer derrière lui, coupant toute retraite. S'il échouait il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Il déboucha au cœur du cercle infernal dont la jeune femme était le centre. La magie qu'elle dégageait, trop forte, lui brulait la peau et il avait dû mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Hermione flottait à quelque centimètre du sol, l'obscurius irradiant de son corps et happant tout ce qui s'approchait d'elle. Chacune des ombres qu'elle avalait ne faisait que grossir son pouvoir ténébreux, chassant peu à peu la vie de la jeune femme.

« Protégez-moi ! » Ordonna Draco aux faucons alors qu'il mettait un genou à terre.

Immédiatement Les Patronus de déployèrent. Tournant continuellement autour de lui, leur traine créait un cercle argenté comme un mur de lumière qui contenait l'obscurité à l'extérieur.

Sa baguette en main, Draco ferma les yeux et de suite il apparut derrière ses paupières. De glace et d'étoiles, Uranus lui souriait. _Mère à besoin de toi._

Il repensait à la douce froideur de sa petite main sur sa joue lorsqu'il puisa dans son cœur pour en extirper cette joie profonde et éclatante de savoir qu'il avait créé la vie. Un brasier de bonheur sans chaleur que les Dementors ne pouvaient refroidir de leur souffle mortel. Alors lentement, la lumière s'alluma à la pointe de sa baguette, se déversant dans l'air vibrant. Draco, les yeux dans ceux de son fils, s'accrochait à cette lueur pour ne pas lâcher et il sentait littéralement chaque once de sa magie courir le long de son bras et de sa main. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux par peur de perdre le fil et que son Patronus ne s'évanouisse dans le néant et même lorsqu'il sentit sa baguette brulante coller à la peau de sa main, il ne lâcha rien.

La douleur était intense et l'odeur écœurante de chair brulée lui retournait l'estomac. Mais il devait tenir, repousser ses limites à l'extrême de ce que ses pouvoirs pouvaient lui fournir et au lieu d'être coupé du monde, il le sentait au contraire plus présent, plus réel. Le mouvement de l'air chargé de magie, les rugissements des loups et des géants qui s'affrontaient au loin et la froide menace des Dementors qui planait sur le parc comme une ombre meurtrière. Mais il y avait aussi le gout du vent, chargé des couleurs et des odeurs de la lande qu'il balayait de très loin. Il avait traversé le soleil et la pluie, la neige et les terres. Il avait caressé la mer et les étoiles avant d'arriver jusqu'ici et il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas pu le sentir plus tôt souffler sur sa vie.

Il avait créé un être, un petit être qui parcourrait bientôt des sentiers encore invisibles. Cela voulait dire que lui, Draco Malfoy, existait bien et qu'il n'était pas juste l'empreinte d'une ombre abandonnée à la croisée des destins. Uranus, d'un battement de ses cils de diamants, venait de renverser tout ce à quoi il avait jamais cru, tout ce qu'il avait pensé perdre et tout ce qu'il pensait n'avoir jamais mérité. Soudain, ses mains étaient pleines de ce miracle et il comprenait qu'il ferait toutes les guerres du monde pour protéger ce fils qui n'avait pas encore vu ni le jour, ni la nuit. Mais quand il serait là, il lui apprendrait la beauté du soleil qui s'éteint en silence au crépuscule et l'apaisement de retrouver les étoiles qui dessinent leurs chemins de lumière et que seul les anges peuvent emprunter. Il lui montrerait comment chasser le sommeil et dormir éveiller les yeux dans le mystère de ces sortilèges secrets qui ne brillent que dans l'obscurité. Il lui offrirait une vie et surtout il lui offrirait les choix que lui-même n'avait jamais eu.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur les dementors mais l'horreur ne l'atteignait plus. Il ne ressentait même plus la douleur de sa peau qui se consumait. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un patronus, le plus grand et le plus éclatant qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Nait de l'alchimie de la mort qui pardonne à la vie, le dragon étirait sa féroce silhouette sur le ciel qu'Hermione déchirait de ses nuages noirs et menaçants.

D'un blanc laiteux, son corps recouvert d'écailles, il brillait comme s'il avait été fait d'acier et ses ailes lisses et luisantes, battaient les airs violemment, déclenchant des bourrasques de vents qui venaient faire voler la neige en tourbillons ravageurs. Draco tenait sa baguette à deux mains, le corps tendu à l'extrême et sa force au bord de se briser alors qu'il regardait la tête cornue de la bête qu'il nourrissait s'élever toujours plus haut au dessus du parc. Le dragon tourna alors vers lui ses yeux au regard sauvage. Ses prunelles brillaient comme deux pierres de lune alors qu'il attendait, immense et éclatant, prêt à déchainer son feu difficilement contenue sous son armure de fer. Draco tomba à genou et sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle inaudible lancé dans le tonnerre d'un champ de bataille lorsqu'il lui ordonna d'attaquer.

Pourtant le dragon entendit le murmure de son maitre. Draco avait créé de ses espoirs et de son pouvoir un monstre lumineux et terrible. Le protecteur ultime et il le sentait gronder jusque dans sa poitrine. Le patronus ouvrit sa gueule et poussa un long hurlement qui s'étira interminablement. Une onde frémissante parcourut les rangs des dementors qui devaient se battre à présent sur trois fronts. Hermione, Louis et Draco qui formaient un triangle destructeur. Les larges pattes griffues du dragon quittèrent le sol et en quelques battements d'ailes il survolait déjà la plaine. Sa longue queue fourchue le précédait alors qu'il fusait à toute vitesse au dessus d'eux et le peu de neige encore au sol s'envola dans son sillage, découvrant la terre froide et les os qui étaient restés endormis dans les années et l'oubli.

Le dragon plongea, rasant la terre et emportant tous les Dementors qui se tenaient sur sa trajectoire. Il ouvrit à nouveau sa gueule et darda une longue langue fourchue alors que sa poitrine enflait dangereusement, la lueur d'un brasier éclairant le fond de sa gorge. Le feu dévastateur frappa, consumant de sa magie froide les Dementors qui se retrouvaient pris dans ce déferlement. Les flammes blanches avalaient les créatures et leur éternelle nuit, cette soudaine lumière les consumant de l'intérieur, desséchant leurs corps et leurs chairs pourries jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soient plus que poussière. Il y eut un brusque mouvement parmi les Dementors qui s'écartaient précipitamment et certains tentèrent de fuir mais le patronus, impitoyable, ne cessait de revenir à l'attaque, déversant sur eux l'amour et la rage de son créateur.

Draco chercha Hermione des yeux. Ses pieds flottant au dessus du sol calciné, elle n'avait pas bougé et l'obscurius s'était encore renforcé. Elle le propulsait autour d'elle, contrôlant chacun de ses mouvements, le projetant comme un éclair noir sur chacune de ses cibles sans faiblir. Il devait absolument l'arrêter et il craignait déjà presque qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il essayait de ne pas penser à l'âme de la jeune femme s'imprégnant d'un peu plus de noirceur à chaque instant.

« Protège là ! » Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de son patronus.

Immédiatement le dragon vira de bord, son aile creusant un large sillon dans la terre alors qu'il s'élançait vers Hermione. Il passa juste au dessus de Draco et son souffle chaud s'engouffra dans sa cape et ses cheveux blonds, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Draco se mit alors à courir, suivant son patronus qui libérait la voix devant lui dans un long jet de flammes. Il aperçu la fine silhouette d'Hermione qui se découpait sur la nuit de l'obscurius et l'instant d'après elle disparu, noyée dans le feu. Le dragon tournait en cercle au dessus de la jeune femme et il déversait sur elle sans intéruption toute la magie qu'il contenait. Le sol gronda et la lumière devint si intense que Draco sentit ses yeux le bruler. Des vagues éclatantes déferlèrent sur le parc, s'enroulant autour des os et emportant les derniers Dementors encore présents. Elles vinrent se briser contre les murs de l'école et au loin il vit Louis lui aussi détourner la tête, trop aveuglé pour regarder le brasier en face. Draco s'était arrêté de courir et observait la colonne de feu qui reliait le ciel à la terre, enfermant l'obscurius dans son cœur. Il pouvait voir par instant ses méandres noirs se débattre dans la lumière et s'écraser sur les murs de flammes alors qu'il tentait vainement de s'échapper. Puis au bout d'un moment il ne vit plus rien.

Le souffle du dragon faiblit lentement avant de s'éteindre complètement. Il resta dans les airs un moment, de fer et d'argent sous le dôme de nuages sombres qui se retirait, avant de s'évaporer dans un rayon de lumière comme un rêve. Draco se précipita, les yeux braqués sur le corps effondré à terre et se laissa tomber à genoux tout prés d'elle. Son visage pâle avait repris sa douceur et sa vulnérabilité. Elle semblait à présent si petite, si fragile, qu'il n'osait même pas la toucher. Tout doucement il approcha ses doigts et retira une mèche brune qui barrait son front. Il sentit immédiatement la chaleur qui émanait de son visage et cela le rassura. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, peut-être au froid mordant qui entourait continuellement les Dementors. À leurs râles porteurs de désespoirs. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça autour de la jeune femme, juste son aura apaisante et le son de sa respiration lente et régulière.

Draco s'approcha un peu plus, saisit précautionneusement sa tête et la déposa sur ses cuisses. Sa peau était recouverte de suie, comme la terre autour d'eux, tiède sous son duvet de cendres. Il n'y avait plus de neige dans le parc de Poudlart et ils se tenaient au milieu de cette vaste étendue grise et nue balayée par les vents. Les géants avaient fui dans les bois, les loups sur leurs talons et Louis n'était plus visible nul part. Le silence régnait, à nouveau roi de son domaine mais les oreilles de Draco bourdonnaient encore du chaos et des hurlements. Des flocons de cendres flottaient paisiblement comme des fleurs fanées, retombant silencieusement dans le ciel qui s'éclaircissait. Les Dementors s'étaient évanouis. Certains étaient parvenus à s'échapper mais la plus part avaient été consumés et la poussière de leurs corps viciés imprégnait encore l'air comme un poison.

Draco, courbé au dessus de la jeune femme inconsciente, était en train de caresser ses cheveux sombres lorsqu'il l'entendit pour la première fois. Moins qu'un chant et plus qu'un murmure, les voix s'élevaient du sol comme une complainte soupirée. Elle tombait dans les cieux et se mêlait aux vents, célébrant leur réunion avec le monde. Il n'y avait pas de mots mais le cœur comprenait et Draco savait qu'autour de lui, mille âmes libérées pleuraient sur leur destin brisé. Tout juste sortie des limbes elles allaient retrouver le ciel mais avant ça elles laissaient couler leurs dernières larmes, elles fesaient leurs derniers adieux aux vies qu'on leur avait volé. Et comme si la terre elle même respirait, les âmes s'échappaient une à une de la poussière de leurs anciens tortionnaires. Il écouta longuement la beauté sublimer leur tristesse et puis lentement elles quittèrent leur réalité, abandonnant derrière elles un champ vide et silencieux.

Au moins ce combat aura servi à les libérer, pensa sombrement Draco. Certaines devaient être vielles de plusieurs siècles, arrachées à leur corps par les Dementors et réduites au silence et à l'errance dans le sillage de ces créatures de l'enfer. Lorsque la dernière note s'évapora, emportant avec elle cet instant suspendu dans le temps, Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut Draco, étincelant et figé dans sa magie de glace.

« L'obscurius est venu et tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu ne m'as pas tué. » Il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans sa voix, juste la fatalité. Draco la regarda dans les yeux, le visage impassible.

« Tu m'appartiens et je ne laisserais personne d'autres t'avoir. Pas même la mort. »

« Alors notre amour sera ma malédiction ? »

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de trop t'aimer. Mais tu dois le savoir, jamais je ne te laisserai partir. » Il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue blanche et il se dépêcha de l'essuyer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. Pas aujourd'hui alors qu'il allait lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait plus à douter et que bientôt ils auraient un fils.

« Pourquoi me garder ? Je suis un monstre. »

Draco sortit le sceau de résurrection de sa poche et le passa au doigt tremblant de la jeune femme.

« Moi aussi je suis un monstre, Hermione. »

Il pensa à Uranus, ce petit être innocent dont ils tenaient déjà la vie entre leurs mains. Ils l'aimeraient et s'ils devaient l'élever dans la nuit, ils le feraient. À sa naissance il recevrait sa part d'ombre, ultime héritage de ses parents. Alors ils se cacheraient, ils retourneraient se perdre sur Skye et leur enfant grandirait dans la brume et les vents salés. Il apprendrait à aimer cette solitude, cette douce tristesse qui pleuvait sur les landes et il serait libre. Dans la nuit il n'existait ni loi, ni frontière. Il n'y aurait pas non plus de bien ou de mal, de vérité ou de mensonge car ces choses là n'existaient que lorsqu'on faisait parti du monde. Ils garderaient leur fils loin de la vie, loin de la mort, loin des choix qui brisaient si facilement une existence.

« Hermione, murmura Draco en lui prenant la main. Quand j'étais de l'autre côté je l'ai rencontré. J'ai vu n… »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Une drôle de sensation venait de fondre sur lui, le saisissant jusque dans ses trippes. Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de refermer des chaines autour de ses bras et de sa poitrine et subitement il se sentit arraché au sol. Il traversa les airs, propulsé loin du château, loin d'Hermione et retomba douloureusement sur le dos, prés de la lisière de la forêt.

Une demi douzaine de silhouettes se penchèrent instantanément sur lui, leurs baguettes menaçantes levées sur son visage.


	23. Chasseurs d'étoiles

Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires! **SWANGRANGER ET AYAKA** - **SLY**

 **Je** suis désolée pour la fin du dernier chapitre, **Jasmineetaladin** oui c'était cruel! Mais ça laisse le suspens! :-)

 **WOODY16** , Merci pour ce gentil commentaire! J'espère continuer à te faire t'évader dans "ta bulle" jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire! J'adore Louis aussi hi hi hi, il remporte bcp de succés je vois dans les avis que l'on me laisse ^^

Bon j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop quand vous aurez terminé de lire ce chapitre! hum hum hum...

Rappelez vous que j'ai promis une happy end :-)

* * *

« Draco ! »

Hermione se releva tant bien que mal. Debout sur ses jambes tremblantes elle le vit s'écraser à la lisière de la forêt interdite au milieu d'un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes. La moitié d'entre eux la menaçaient de leurs baguettes tandis que les autres visaient Draco.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Hurla-t-elle. Un des hommes s'avança. Il était encore trop loin pour pouvoir correctement distinguer ses traits en détail mais elle était certaine de ne pas le connaitre, comme tous ceux de son groupe d'ailleurs.

« Dobryï dien'! Je suis Nikolaï. » Il se pencha en avant dans une fausse courbette mais ses yeux ne la lâchèrent pas. L'accent était russe, les cheveux clairs et les silhouettes hautes.

« Que faites vous ici ? S'écria-t-elle. Relâchez cet homme ! »

« Si tu tiens à récupérer ton monstre de compagnie, il va falloir venir le récupérer toi même ! » Répondit Nikolaï en se redressant. Elle les observa un moment, leur rigidité étudiée et leur déploiement ordonné. Tout cela criait le militaire à plein nez, mais peu importe. Soldats ou pas elle ne les laisserait pas emmener Draco sans se battre. Elle se pencha pour ramasser l'épée de Gryffondor.

« Je vais vous tuer… grinça t-elle. Je vais tous vous massacrer. »

Elle s'élança, déterminée dans sa rage et ses peurs. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui prendre Draco. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Pas après s'être enfin trouvé.

Sans lui elle ne pourrait plus s'orienter dans l'obscurité ni naviguer sur les mers de jade noires de son nouveau monde. Et les berges de glaces étincelantes resteraient à jamais des mirages sur lesquelles ils avaient un jour rêvé d'accoster. Ils étaient des chasseurs d'étoiles, des cueilleurs de lumière dans les champs du ciel et il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle pourrait moissonner l'espoir d'une nouvelle aube. Elle s'était relevée de la mort dans les volutes de glace de cet homme et elle ne devait sa survie qu'à ce froid que son brasier ne pouvait consumer. Il était à présent la seule vérité qu'elle connaissait.

Le groupe d'homme en la voyant se précipiter vers eux bougèrent d'un seul mouvement, fluide et silencieux. La moitié d'entre eux s'interposèrent entre elle et Draco alors que les autres s'avançèrent en un demi cercle parfait, baguettes levées.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus suffisement de magie en elle pour se battre correctement, l'obscurius lui avait tout pris. Mais elle devait essayer quand même. Elle était si concentrée sur sa cible qu'elle ne vit pas le grand loup flamboyant surgir à sa droite. Lancé en pleine course, Ron vira brutalement sur le côté pour lui couper la route et son immense corps s'écrasa au sol juste devant elle. Hermione réagit à la seconde et son pied trouva de lui même le meilleur endroit où se poser sur l'épaule de l'animal pour se donner de l'élan. D'un bond elle sauta par dessus le dos musculeux et atterrit de l'autre côté en ayant à peine ralenti. Ron avait laissé le reste de sa meute chasser les géants jusque dans les montagnes enneigées et il était revenu au pas de course s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Hermione. Elle entendit le son de ses pattes se remettre à courir dans son dos mais il ne l'arrêterait pas. Personne ne le pouvait.

C'est à cet instant qu'un éclat noir découpa le ciel, filant juste au dessus de sa tête. Elle le voyait battre les airs de ses plumes aux reflets froids, ajustant sa vitesse à la sienne. Elle voyait sa magie, trop lumineuse, trop concentrée et elle comprit immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple corbeau. Elle avait presque rejoint le groupe d'homme à présent et elle cessa d'observer l'oiseau. Saisissant son épée à deux mains elle se prépara à franchir les derniers mètres qui la séparaient d'eux. Elle vit les doigts se resserrer sur les baguettes et les regards se concentrer alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lancer les sortilèges pour la stopper.

Soudain le corbeau se laissa tomber du ciel juste devant elle. Un tourbillon couleur de nuit et le manteau de duvet s'ouvrit en deux sur un corps élançé. Ses pieds tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, soulevant un gigantesque nuage de cendre sous l'impacte. Hermione stoppa sa course, momentanément aveuglée par la poussière grise qui l'entourait maintenant de toute part et dans son dos elle entendit Ron qui s'arrêtait lui aussi, grognant de surprise et de méfiance. Immobile, elle avait cessé de respirer et elle scrutait les ombres, se tenant prête à réagir à toute attaque. Les cendres retombaient si lentement qu'elles semblaient en ralentir le temps lui même, le teintant de leur douceur fantomatique et la silhouette qu'elles dévoilaient peu à peu dans le flottement de leur chute brillait faiblement. L'éclat éthéré de ses cheveux blonds ruisselait sur les épaulières et le plastron de son armure et ses lèvres, aussi noires que la nuit, auraient pu séduire la mort elle même. Aliénor de Montdragon se dressait entre Hermione et les soldats, son regard dur posé sur la jeune femme.

« Bonjour, H. »

Au son de cette voix, basse et posée, Hermione sentit son sang se figer. La seule personne capable de la distraire un temps soit peu de Draco retenu prisonnier se tenait juste devant elle, sa haute et fine silhouette moulée dans l'acier. Chaque partie de son armure collait à son corps comme une seconde peau et elle s'articulait sans bruit au plus infime de ses mouvements.

La haine qu'Hermione ressentait déjà se mit à bouillir comme un acide dans ses veines et sans réfléchir elle lança son bras en avant. Aliénor avança la main pour contrer l'épée et la lame glissa sur son gantelet dans une gerbe d'étincèles avant de rebondir violement. Hermione sentit le pommeau lui échapper et l'arme tomba sur le sol.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent un moment sans faire le moindre geste, se mesurant du regard. Hermione sentait le froid de la vengeance glacer son corps et rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que d'affronter sa tortionnaire sur le champ. Mais pour le moment, l'important c'était de sauver Draco. Elle fit un pas de côté dans l'idée de récupérer son épée mais Aliénor fut plus rapide. Vive comme un serpent elle saisit Hermione à la gorge et resserra les doigts autour de son cou.

« Laisse… lai… sse moi.. par..tir… » Suffoqua Hermione en tentant de se libérer. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se concentrer, rassembler la magie qui restait en elle pour bruler Aliénor mais elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, le sang battait dans ses tempes et sa vue se brouillait de larmes.

« Non, je suis désolée mais je ne te laisserai pas faire, murmura Aliénor à son oreille. Tu n'es pas assez forte pour combattre, ils vont te tuer. »

« Dra…co… je.. dois.. sauv… »

« Arrête, si qui que ce soit tente quelque chose ils le tueront. Tu ne peux rien faire, H. »

Elle relâcha son emprise et recula d'un pas. Hermione qui s'était écroulée au sol lutta pour reprendre sa respiration les épaules tremblantes. Elle se sentait faible, vulnérable. Inutile. Draco était à quelque pas d'elle, prêt à être arraché de sa vie et elle n'était pas même capable de tenir sur ses jambes.

« Je ne prendrais pas le risque de te perdre à cause de lui, trancha Aliénor en parlant suffisamment fort cette fois pour être entendue de tous. Tu as toujours su qu'on ne ferait que l'utiliser. »

Hermione releva la tête et la dévisagea. Des dizaines de regards étaient posés sur elle mais elle ne pouvait que voir celui d'Aliénor. Il était sombre et bleu et aussi lointain que le ciel au crépuscule d'un soir d'hiver. Mais dans la solitude de ces cieux, venait s'étioler la sensation de s'être endormie de nombreuse fois en le contemplant.

« Tu.. tu mens… » Murmura Hermione, faiblement. Elle devait combattre, ne pas s'abandonner si vite au vertige qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. La vérité se tenait au bord de son cœur, glaciale et tranchante et prête à lacérer des années d'illusions. Prête à lui voler Draco.

« C'est toi qui m'a dit qui il était quand je t'ai récité la prophétie et que tu m'as demandé de te transformer en Obscurius, continua impitoyablement Aliénor. Tu as su tout de suite su que c'était lui, le prince des morts. Le sacrifier pour la cause ne t'as jamais posé de problèmes à l'époque. »

Le groupe d'homme éclata d'un grand rire cruel mais Hermione ne se détourna pas d'Aliénor. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à faire face à Draco, elle ne pouvait pas se faire face à elle même. Plutôt tomber pour l'éternité dans les souvenirs arrachés qui restaient accrochés aux lèvres noires et aux cheveux blonds que d'avouer à l'homme qu'elle aimait qu'au fond de son cœur elle avait toujours su s'être portée volontaire.

« C'est la vérité, n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda t-il, la voix sourde et distante. Tu m'as utilisé. »

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se tourner vers lui. Son regard croisa le sien et pire que la déception, la tristesse ou la haine, elle ne put y lire que le vide.

« Je… je ne sais pas ! Je ne me souviens pas… » Sa gorge était douloureuse et chaque bouffée d'air la faisait souffrir. C'était la preuve qu'elle vivait encore alors qu'en cet instant elle aurait juste voulu mourir. Mourir pour ne pas voir Draco la quitter, les mains vides et le cœur anéanti.

 _Depuis le début j'étais le vrai monstre de notre histoire, Draco et c'est de moi qu'il aurait fallu te sauver. J'ai volé les étoiles qui restaient de ta vie et maintenant je vais t'abandonner dans la nuit._

« Tu as choisis de m'utiliser. Et surtout, tu as choisi de faire un enfant avec moi pour après me le voler. »

La magie de Draco se liquéfiait, pâlissant jusqu'à perdre toute couleur et toute consistance. Elle semblait fuir lentement, transpirant de son corps de toute part et Hermione avait l'impression d'assister impuissante à la dissolution inexorable de l'homme dans le néant.

« Tu as toujours prévu de me séparer de mon fils. » Les longs cils battirent, frange transparente de deux prunelles brumeuses, éternellement hantées par les fantômes qu'il avait relevé.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je… » Hermione jeta un regard à Aliénor qui se tenait devant elle, prête à s'interposer à tout moment. Le regard sévère, elle ne disait rien. Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Draco.

« Draco… jamais je n'aurais pu choisir de faire une chose pareille. »

« Pourtant c'est le cas. » Il se releva difficilement et les baguettes le suivirent. Le regard planté dans celui d'Hermione il ne lui renvoya que son silence glacé.

« M'utiliser j'aurai pu le pardonner, mais vouloir faire une chose pareil… prévoir d'enlever un enfant à son père, ça, je ne pourrais jamais. »

Ron s'agita, grondant et grattant le sol de ses puissantes pattes, les babines retroussées sur ses crocs menaçants. Un sorcier empoigna Draco par la nuque et glissa sa baguette magique sur son cou.

« Dites à votre chien de se calmer. S'il attaque nous le tuerons. » Menaça-t-il en désignant Draco d'un mouvement de tête.

« Pourquoi es tu là au juste, Nicolaï ? » Intervint Aliénor en le fixant sans ciller.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, rétorqua tranquillement l'homme. Dis moi Aliénor, j'ai entendu dire que ton frère avait été tué. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une simple rumeur mais ce doit être vrai finalement, car je ne le vois nul part. » Hermione le vit scruter le parc, ses yeux plissés. Il souriait mais elle pouvait le sentir sur ses gardes. Qui que soit le frère d'Aliénor, il devait être redoutable car il était clair que cet homme désirait tout sauf le voir apparaitre.

Aliénor ne répondit rien et devant son silence obstiné Nikolaï reprit la parole.

« Les célèbres frère et sœur Montdragron… Aussi redoutables qu'impitoyables. Tu dois te sentir vulnérable maintenant que le petit frère n'est plus là pour faire le sale travail ? Si j'étais toi je serai prudente, ils sont nombreux ceux qui rêves de mettre un terme au règne de ta famille. »

« Notre garde ne se termine jamais, répliqua Aliénor. Pas même dans la mort. »

Nikolaï ouvrit la bouche mais le son d'une course effrénée dans les bois le fit taire et tout le monde se tourna vers la forêt. Ils ne pouvaient encore rien voir entre les troncs mais ils entendaient très bien le bruit sourd de dizaines de pattes qui percutaient le sol et le craquement de branches qui brisaient sous le poids des loups qui se ruaient vers eux. Le russe se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes, le regard lourd de menaces.

« On se reverra… Nié proshshaemssia ! » Hermione n'eut pas même le temps de crier, pas même le temps de faire le moindre geste que déjà ils avaient tous transplané. Disparaissant dans le vide et emportant Draco avec eux sans qu'il ne résiste d'aucune façon.

* * *

Hermione entendit Aliénor gravir les dernières marches de la tour d'astronomie où elle s'était isolée. Elle savait que c'était elle car chacun de ses pas était accompagné du léger tintement de la maille sur l'acier. La femme ne dit rien pendant un moment, immobile dans son dos. Hermione, elle, continuait d'observer la lisière de la forêt. Cet endroit où elle avait vu disparaitre Draco pour la dernière fois.

« Tu comprends que si j'ai dis haut et fort que tu avais toujours voulu l'utiliser c'était pour lui sauver la vie ? Ou au moins retarder l'échéance ? » Lui demanda Aliénor en brisant enfin le silence.

« Oui, je le sais. » Répondit sombrement Hermione.

Au moins à présent ils savaient qu'il n'était pas complice depuis le début. S'il se retournait contre elle et qu'il leur disait tout ce qu'il savait sur l'obscurius, il y avait une petite chance pour qu'ils ne le tue pas et le gardent parmi eux. Mais tout cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il y a cinq ans de cela, elle avait planifié de se servir de lui. Elle avait planifié sa mort.

« Je suis navrée, H. Murmura Aliénor. Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais autant attachée à lui. Peut-être pourrons nous essayer de le récupérer avant la fin. »

« Non… Il sera trop tard. » Répondit lentement Hermione. Elle se sentait détachée d'elle même, de son corps et de ses émotions. Comme si son cœur avait cessé de battre pour lui empêcher de souffrir. Elle comprenait à présent le geste de Draco. Son sortilège, l'ablation de la douleur et de son humanité. Pourquoi subir la vie quand on pouvait la survoler ?

« Je connais Draco, il ne s'est jamais vraiment libérer du doute. Même lorsque j'étais à ses côtés. Après ce qu'il vient d'entendre et maintenant qu'il n'a plus ma magie pour faire vivre ce qu'il reste de son cœur, il va perdre pied. À nouveau. »

Hermione ferma les yeux, cherchant dans le gouffre de son absence, la glace incisive du regard de l'homme.

 _Qui va me tenir froid au cœur de la nuit maintenant que tu es parti ? Draco, tu avais promis que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais…_

« Il va se laisser mourir, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux. Et je ne peux même pas dire que je l'ai perdu car a aucun moment il ne m'a complètement appartenu. Avant moi il a rencontré la mort et il ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté. Elle a toujours été là, entre nous. Aussi présente que le sol sous nos pieds et le ciel au dessus de nos têtes. Elle a dressé un joli monde d'illusion pour nous garder captifs entre ses bras et on en est presque arrivé à aimer son baiser. On était presque arrivé à espérer… »

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie.

« L'espoir… c'est la fatalité déguisée pour continuer à faire avancer ses soldats. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. »

« Tu ne peux pas abandonner, H. Souffla Aliénor. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ça. »

Hermione se tourna vers elle, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr que j'abandonne. Et c'est justement pour ça que je vais être capable de terminer ce que nous avons commencé il y a cinq ans. Si je ne meure pas avant. »

« Je serai à tes côtés. Je me battrai avec toi. »

Un moment passa pendant lequel Hermione reporta son regard vers la lisière. Elle avait peur de poser la question, mais elle devait savoir. Savoir jusqu'à quel point elle avait décidé de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité lorsqu'elle avait choisi d'emprunter ce destin tortueux de si nombreuses années auparavant.

« Dis moi… est ce que je savais ? Est ce que j'ai vraiment choisi de faire tout cela sachant même que je devrais sans doute trahir Draco à un moment ou à un autre et le séparer de son fils ? »

Aliénor lui lança un long regard pénétrant qu'Hermione soutint sans ciller.

« Non, tu n'as pas choisi ça, répondit-elle enfin. Je t'ai manipulé en ne te dévoilant pas l'intégralité de la prophétie. Je savais que tu n'accepterais pas de mêler un enfant à cette histoire. Jamais tu n'aurais voulu blesser Malfoy de cette façon là. »

Aliénor s'avança vers elle, grande et halée, ses cheveux dorés glissant sur l'argent de son armure. Elle avait l'air d'un rêve tombé d'une époque oubliée. Le reflet vivant d'étoiles éteintes depuis des siècles. Et pourtant elle se tenait bien là, juste devant elle.

Elle posa un genou à terre et saisit la main de la jeune femme entre les siennes, froides et barrées de cicatrices. Les longs doigts se resserrèrent autour de son poignet alors qu'elle baissait la tête. La tour, comme un escalier pour rejoindre le ciel laissé inachevé, accrochait le vent qui pleurait en se brisant sur ses créneaux et il caressait de ses courants la réunion de deux destins aussi terribles qu'éclatant. Hermione cherchait encore ses souvenirs mais elle sentait qu'elles étaient nouées l'une à l'autre par les liens les plus absolus de la vie, ceux qui ne pouvaient se tisser que dans la torture, la souffrance et l'abandon. Ceux qui ne pouvaient se tisser qu'aux portes de la mort. Et c'est sur ce seuil qu'Hermione avait laissé à Aliénor, cette majestueuse femme enfant, le privilège de la détruire.

« S'il te plait, H. souffla Aliénor. S'il te plaît, pardonne moi… »

Hermione baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme. Aliénor avait compris qu'a sa dernière question il était vital pour elle de lui mentir. Vitale qu'Hermione ne comprenne pas à quel point elle était devenue un être sans scrupules prête à tout pour contrer les forces du mal. Elle avait su, elle avait tout su depuis le début et malgré ça elle avait choisi de continuer, quitte à séparer un enfant de son père.

 _Je suis un monstre._

 _«_ Merci… murmura Hermione en posant une main tremblante sur la tête blonde. Merci de vouloir me protéger. »

Soudain de grands cris résonnèrent depuis le par cet Hermione sursauta. Aliénor se releva brusquement et les deux femmes se penchèrent au dessus des créneaux de la tour. D'ici elles avaient une vue imprenable sur le parc et la cabane d'Hagrid d'où les cris semblaient provenir.

« Je vais te tuer, Louis ! »

Il se passa un court instant avant que la porte n'explose, fracassée par le loup géant qui avait bondi sur le lourd panneau de bois. Atterrissant sur ses quatre pattes, l'animal souleva un nuage de cendres dans les airs qui retomba en colorant le pelage sombre de son gris lunaire. Émile semblait se débattre et il fallu un moment à Hermione pour apercevoir la chevelure blonde de Louis, coincé entre les pattes de l'animal.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot où tu vas te refracturer les côtes, sombre crétin ! » Vociféra Louis qui se tortillait pour s'échapper.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Malgré les cris et la violence, ces deux là ne faisaient que se chamailler. Émile n'essayait pas vraiment de le mordre sinon il lui aurait déjà tranché la gorge, quand à Louis il n'avait même pas prit la peine de sortir sa baguette magique. La jeune femme se tourna vers Aliénor qui les fixait sévèrement en train de se rouler sur le sol. Elle venait juste de se rappeler un détail, une remarque faite par le russe.

« Je suis désolée pour ton frère, murmura-t-elle. Cet homme, Nikolaï, il a dit qu'il était mort n'est ce pas ? »

Aliénor ne se tourna pas vers elle et ses traits se durcir un peu plus.

« Mon frère est toujours vivant. » Répondit-elle d'une voix tranchante, les yeux toujours baissés sur Louis qui venait enfin de sortir sa baguette et faisait claquer son fouet dans les airs devant les babines retroussées du loup.

« Et c'est une chance car je vais pourvoir le tuer moi même. »

Elle se retourna subitement et quitta la tour d'un pas décidé, sa silhouette argentée disparaissant dans l'ombre de l'escalier. Prise de cour Hermione resta un moment immobile, son esprit réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle était encore en train de faire des conjectures lorsqu'une nouvelle voix s'éleva dans le parc au dessous d'elle, se répercutant furieusement contre les murs du château.

« Comment as tu pu la laisser toute seule espèce de bon à rien ! »

En bas elle pouvait voir Aliénor dévaler les escaliers brisés de la grande porte et se ruer sur Émile et Louis.

« Où étais-tu !? Elle aurait pu se faire tuer par ta faute ! »

Aliénor hurlait dans un français trop rapide pour qu'Hermione puisse en saisir toutes les nuances mais elle captait l'essentiel. Elle avait presque rejoint Louis et Émile quand ces derniers s'aperçurent de sa présence. Aliénor sorti sa baguette et le loup fit un bond de côté pour quitter sa trajectoire. Louis réagit à la seconde et Hermione sursauta lorsque les deux fouets incandescents se percutèrent, éclatant en longue gerbes de feu dans un grondement de tonnerre assourdissant.

« Calme toi, Ali! » Rugit Louis qui tenait sa baguette à deux main en tentant de dégager les cordes qui s'étaient enroulées l'une autour de l'autre.

« Ne me dis pas de calmer petit crétin ! » S'exclama Aliénor en tirant brutalement d'un coup sec sur sa baguette, libérant les deux fouets.

« Je jure sur le saint Graal que je vais te faire regretter de l'avoir laissé toute seule ! » Son bras fusa et les lanières cinglèrent la peau fine et claire de la joue de Louis qui tomba à la renverse. Hermione voyait bien qu'ils n'essayaient pas vraiment de combattre mais l'affrontement la fit tout de même frissonner d'appréhension.

« Arrête, Aliénor ! On avait dit pas le visage ! » S'indigna Louis en se relevant, un mince filet de sang glissant jusque dans son cou. Il semblait aussi en colère qu'elle à présent et il répliqua vraiment pour la première fois. Il tournoya sur lui même dans une spiral de feu et lança son fouet en avant, serpent écarlate fondant sur sa proie. Les lanières léchèrent le plastron d'Aliénor alors qu'elle faisait un bond en arrière pour l'éviter mais son armure resta intacte.

A cet instant les hommes de la meute sortir du château pour rejoindre Émile et assister à l'affrontement des frères et sœurs Montdragon qui se défiaient, leurs deux têtes blondes brillant au milieu de ce champs vide et gris.

« Tu sera moins beau à regarder quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi, petit frère ! » S'écria Aliénor en répliquant souplement. Émile laissa échapper un jappement mécontent et Louis tourna automatiquement les yeux vers lui le temps d'un battement de cils. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Aliénor pour prendre le dessus. Son fouet frappa et s'enroula autour de celui de Louis, tout prés de ses doigts. Une fois encore elle tira férocement en arrière et la meute éclata en applaudissement admiratif alors que la baguette de Louis lui était arrachée de la main.

Hermione se détourna, le cœur figé dans sa poitrine. Cette scène appartenait trop à la réalité pour qu'elle puisse continuer à la regarder alors que plus que tout elle désirait fuir ce nouveau monde privé de Draco. Qui aurait cru qu'abdiquer était plus facile qu'espérer ? Et qu'il était plus aisé de souffrir que de croire au bonheur ? À présent il n'était plus question d'espérer la salvation, supplier pour l'absolution suffirait. Mais elle n'aurait sans doute pas à vivre avec cette vérité encore très longtemps. Bientôt le feu reviendrait et cette fois aucun corps de glace ne serai là pour l'apaiser.


	24. Ceux qui errent l'été

**Salut!**

 **La suite des aventures de nos amis et un chapitre qui plaira aux fans de Louis! (J'espère).**

 **Merci toujours de votre soutien sans lequel cette histoire ne serait jamais allée aussi loin. Continuez à me laisser vos commentaires, cela donne du courage pour la mener jusqu'au bout! (Chantage hi hi hi)**

* * *

Hermione se détourna, le cœur figé dans sa poitrine. Cette scène appartenait trop à la réalité pour qu'elle puisse continuer à la regarder alors que plus que tout elle désirait fuir ce nouveau monde privé de Draco. Qui aurait cru qu'abdiquer était plus facile qu'espérer ? Et qu'il était plus aisé de souffrir que de croire au bonheur ? À présent il n'était plus question d'espérer la salvation, supplier pour l'absolution suffirait. Mais elle n'aurait sans doute pas à vivre avec cette vérité encore très longtemps. Bientôt le feu reviendrait et cette fois aucun corps de glace ne serai là pour l'apaiser.

Elle descendit le long escalier étroit qui menait à la tour. Tout le monde se trouvait encore dans le parc et le château était vide. Elle suivait machinalement ses propres pas, longeant les couloirs qu'elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaitre. Tout était identique et pourtant totalement étranger. Comme une poupée articulée elle suivait ces anciens chemins qu'elle avait connu bordé de lumière mais qui à présent ne faisait que sillonner entre silence et obscurité. Ses pieds ne produisaient aucuns sons sur le sol de pierre et même les battements de son cœur semblaient être avalés par l'air lourd et oppressant. Tout était dénaturé, un tombeau enseveli et figé dans le temps, condamné à toujours voir se répéter cette ultime nuit d'horreur. Le premier jour de leur fin.

Elle avançait sans oser lever les yeux sur ces murs imprégnés de souvenirs douloureux et lorsqu'un bruit sourd transperça le silence elle en fut presque effrayée, comme si elle craignait que ce son ne réveille de vieux fantômes, endormis depuis plus de douze ans dans leur dernière demeure. Le son se répéta mais rien ne se produisit, alors elle releva la tête et continua d'avancer, poursuivant le bruit qui augmentait jusque devant la porte de son ancienne classe de sortilèges. Derrière l'épaisseur du bois les coups continuaient, sourds et réguliers. Lentement elle posa la main sur la poignée et entra.

Tout était là. Les Pupitres alignés et le tableau noir, les hautes armoires remplies de manuels et les coussins empilés les un sur les autres. Il y avait aussi un pot rempli de vielles plumes, posé prés de la fenêtre et des tas de parchemins enroulés sur eux même et éparpillés sur le sol. Hermione était en train de se faufiler entre les chaises vers le fond de la salle lorsqu'elle l'aperçu. Là, entre l'ancien bureau de Flitwick et le mur humide, apparu un homme qui se tenait recroquevillé sur lui même. Le regard absent, il frappait sa tête contre le bois, inconscient du sang qui dégoulinait de son front. Inconscient de la douleur, inconscient de la présence d'Hermione ou même de la réalité. La jeune femme recula. Elle avait déjà vu des yeux comme les siens, ouverts sur un monde qu'ils ne voyaient plus et creusés par le vide de leur existence. Leur corps était la seule empreinte qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux après que leur âme leur est été volée.

« Ils les ont tous embrassé. »

Hermione sursauta violement et se retourna sur Louis qui se tenait sur le seuil de la salle.

« Je suis arrivé trop tard pour les en empêchés, confessa-t-il en fixant l'homme avachis sur le sol. Lorsque les Dementors ont compris qu'ils avaient perdu la bataille ils ont embrassé tout les prisonniers avant de s'enfuir. Je n'ai rien pu faire. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, uniquement ponctué par les coups répétés que l'homme continuait de s'infliger et Hermione observa Louis. Son visage d'ordinaire souriant et désinvolte avait prit une expression inhabituellement grave.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'étais pas là quand les russes ont enlevés Malfoy. » Louis inspira profondément et ses yeux se voilèrent, comme s'il prenait du recul sur la réalité pour éviter de se blesser.

« Si je suis revenu maintenant c'est pour m'occuper d'eux. » Il n'y avait rien de menaçant dans cette phrase et pourtant Hermione sentit un long frisson d'appréhension la parcourir au son du ton froid et résigné du jeune homme.

« T'occuper d'eux ? » répéta t-elle d'une voix blanche en croisant son regard.

« Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ainsi, Hermione. Ils sont déjà partis. Je dois les achever. »

Elle sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements comme s'il cherchait à retarder le moment où il devrait à nouveau faire face à la vie et à la souffrance qui l'accompagnait. Tout cela était horrible. Pourtant elle sentit un immense sentiment de gratitude l'envahir quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas à le faire elle même. Inconsciemment elle avait tout de suite su qu'il faudrait en arriver là quand elle avait croisé les prunelles vides du prisonnier et savoir que ce serait quelqu'un d'autre qui porterait ce fardeau à sa place la soulageait. C'était affreusement égoïste mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter plus de douleurs aujourd'hui. Et peut-être n'en serait-elle plus jamais capable maintenant que Draco l'avait quitté, réalisa-t-elle dans un court instant de panique. Comment allait elle vivre à présent? Elle n'avait appris à le faire qu'avec lui à ses côtés.

« Cet homme, c'est Sergueï Petrovski, reprit Louis en interrompant ses pensées. Le leader des services secrets magique russe. Les hommes dans le parc faisaient partie de sa section. »

« Ce n'est donc pas pour nous qu'ils étaient venus ? »

« Non. Une simple coïncidence. Je pense qu'ils étaient ici pour le récupérer, ajouta-t-il en désignant ce qui restait de Sergueï. Mais j'imagine que le résurrectionniste représentait finalement un appât plus important pour eux. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Les russes cherchent depuis longtemps tous les moyens possibles pour déstabiliser la Grande Bretagne et faire main basse sur le territoire. Ma sœur a réussi à les contrôler un moment au travers du grand Concile mais il semblerait qu'ils soient maintenant passé à l'action. »

« Eux aussi veulent m'utiliser ? C'est pour ça qu'ils ont prit Draco ? Ils devaient espérer que je me jette dans leur piège pour le sauver…»

« Et c'est ce qui se serait passé si Aliénor n'était pas intervenue, lui fit-il doucement remarquer. Jamais tu ne les aurais vaincu, Hermione. Tu étais bien trop faible. »

« Je sais, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Et ils l'auraient sans aucun doute abattu à l'instant où ils m'auraient capturé. » Louis approuva d'un hochement de tête et plusieurs boucles blondes ensanglantées glissèrent sur son front.

« Ils vont le garder vivant maintenant pour lui soutirer des informations sur toi. Il hésita une seconde comme s'il avait conscience qu'il ne devait sans doute pas aller plus loin dans son raisonnement. Peut-être vont-ils vouloir proposer un échange. Sa vie contre la tienne.»

« Dans ce cas je peux faire confiance à Ron et à Aliénor pour ne pas me laisser faire. » Répondit-elle tristement.

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, voudrais-tu réellement te sacrifier pour lui ? » Elle garda un moment le silence. La réponse, si évidente, n'en était pas moins douloureuse.

« La question n'est même plus là, j'en ai peur, murmura-t-elle enfin. Après ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, maintenant qu'il sait jusqu'à quel point j'ai voulu me servir de lui il y a cinq ans, Draco ne voudra pas être sauvé. Surtout pas par moi. »

Il hocha la tête silencieusement, ne cherchant pas à discuter ce point de vue ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante.

« Ma sœur te cherchait, reprit-il. Veux-tu que je lui dise que tu as besoin d'être seule pour le moment ? »

Il la dévisageait et une fois de plus elle fut surprise par la lucidité du jeune homme. Derrière ses sarcasmes et sa nonchalance se cachait un homme. Si il se dissimulait constamment sous ses boucles blondes, son regard ingénu et la fausse candeur de ses sourires ne la tromperaient plus. Elle s'avança vers lui et sans savoir comment, sans savoir pourquoi, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas le blesser. Elle ouvrit les bras et entoura son corps svelte et élancé de jeune homme. Ses cheveux tachés de sang sentaient le vent et sa peau avait la fraicheur du printemps. Le serrer contre elle ressemblait à enlacer le ciel. Il goutait l'espoir et la liberté. Les espaces éternels et indomptés et la tête appuyée dans le creux de son épaule, elle ne pouvait que le respirer.

« J'ai rencontré beaucoup de malfaisance au cour de cette guerre, Louis. Mais tu fais partie de ces trésors inespérés qui peuvent enchanter la plus profonde des nuits. » Elle relâcha son étreinte et observa son jeune et beau visage.

« Je suis heureuse de t'avoir dans ma vie. »

Louis. Un ange abimé tombé du ciel et de ses citadelles avant même d'avoir appris à voler. Innocence écorchée, il était encore plus beau dans l'obscurité de sa chute que dans l'éclat du plus brillant des paradis inviolés. Et s'il était devenu un chevalier de dieu, les jardins des cieux ne pourraient jamais oublier la précieuse douceur de la plus belle de leurs fleurs.

 _Louis, tu étais promis à la lumière mais c'est l'obscurité que tu as épousé. Tu es maintenant le plus beau des ses amants et comme une larme de soleil sertie dans la nuit, tu ornes à présent sa sombre couronne d'obsidienne et de diamant._

* * *

Hermione descendit dans les sous sol, à la recherche du dortoir des Serpentards. C'était un des rares endroits qui n'avait pas été touché par la bataille et tout demeurait intacte. Seule la poussière qui s'y était accumulée témoignait du temps qui était passé. Elle essaya de se représentait les élèves assis sur les sofas de velours vert mousse ou devant la majestueuse cheminée sculptée. Certains avaient dû longuement contempler les grandes baies vitrées qui s'ouvraient sur les profondeurs du lac, filtrant une lumière douce et nébuleuse qui flottait dans la pièce, teintant chaque chose qui s'y tenait d'un vert pâle et diffus. De longues algues jouaient sur les vitres, ondulant au rythme tranquille et profond des courants, et parfois elles s'écartaient sur une nageoire de strangulot qui disparaissait instantanément dans les ombres protectrices du fond des eaux.

Le silence était absolu, l'atmosphère apaisante. Elle s'engagea dans un des couloirs qui menait aux dortoirs et dans lequel une longue série de portraits ornait les murs de pierre. En dessous de chacun un plaque d'or ouvragée indiquait le nom illustre du sorcier qui avait généreusement contribué au soutien de l'école. Elle en avait dépassé plusieurs lorsque le portrait d'une famille accrocha son regard. Sur un fond noir les Malfoy la fixaient de leur regard hautain. Hermione approcha ses doigts et caressa la toile, sentant glisser chaque relief de la peinture sous sa peau.

Chaque coup de pinceau avait emprisonné la magie du moment, capturant cette essence pour l'éternité et elle pouvait voir Draco, du haut de ses 11 ans, pointer le nez en l'air avec suffisance. Encadré de ses deux parents, il croyait en cet instant qu'il était en sécurité, que rien de mal ne pourrait jamais lui arriver, à lui, le seul et unique héritier. Il avait encore confiance en son destin, il avait encore confiance en la vie. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que quelques années à peine plus tard il tenterait d'assassiner le directeur de sa future école. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le meurtre de ses parents, sa descente aux enfers.

Les joues pâles et rebondies, les jolies lèvres étirées en un demi sourire, le futur Résurrectionniste, le commandant des armées de Voldemort, la fixait de ses yeux glacés aux cils blonds. Hermione frôla la chevelure d'or blanc de l'enfant, espérant récupérer un peu de sa magie prise entre les fils de lin de la toile. Mais ses doigts demeurèrent vide, tout comme son cœur.

Elle détacha la peinture du mur qu'elle serra contre elle et pénétra dans le premier dortoir qui se présenta. Les lits étaient faits d'un bois noirs et lustré et elle voyait le vernis briller malgré la poussière qui les recouvrait. Les couvertures étaient défaites, les draps froissés, laissés tel quel depuis cette désastreuse nuit où les élèves furent tirés de leur sommeil par la bataille imminente. Rien n'avait bougé depuis. Il y avait les réveils sur les tables de nuit avec les paquets de bonbons encore pleins et les livres laissés pour toujours inachevés. Il y avait encore les valises pleines sous les lits et des vêtements laissés en boules sur le sol, témoin d'une vie brutalement interrompue et pour certaines brisées à jamais.

Un instant elle se demanda où Draco avait-il dormi. Quels draps avait-il réchauffé de sa douce tiédeur avant de devoir se lever précipitamment avec les autres. Puis elle se souvint que cette année là il était déjà devenu un Deatheater et n'était revenu à l'école que pour capturer Harry et le livrer à Voldemort.

Le portrait sous le bras elle referma silencieusement la porte du dortoir avec l'impression de clore la porte d'une sépulture. Elle rejoignit la salle commune et la balaya du regard, à la recherche du meilleur emplacement. Un endroit où elle pourrait le voir en toute circonstances. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'allongea sur le sofa, une main sous sa joue humide et le regard perdu dans la toile qui ornait à présent le linteau de la cheminée. Il avait les rondeurs de l'enfance mes ses yeux restaient inchangés. Distants, une étincèle retenue au bord de ses prunelles froides, il la regardait depuis l'obscurité de sa toile.

« Es-tu prête ? » Aliénor était entrée silencieusement et se tenait juste derrière elle, sa baguette à la main.

« Je peux te rendre tes souvenirs, à présent. Te rendre la vérité. »

Hermione, le regard posé sur le tableau, resta silencieuse. Était-elle prête ? Prête à redevenir l'Hermione d'il y a cinq ans ? Celle qui avait fait le choix de se sacrifier, Draco avec elle ?

« Pour le moment… je préfèrerai que tu me raconte. » Aliénor hocha la tête silencieusement et s'assit en face d'elle, lui cachant la vue de la famille Malfoy.

« J'ai entendue la prophétie pour la première fois il y a plus de cinq ans maintenant. C'est mon frère, Louis, que j'avais envoyé espionner Gabriel qui me l'a transmise. À l'époque nous cherchions un moyen de mettre un terme à la guerre, un moyen de nous débarrasser de Voldemort. Lorsque nous étions enfant, il avait envoyé des Deatheaters massacrer notre famille entière. Mes parents sont morts cette nuit là. J'ai combattu et j'ai sauvé la vie de mon frère et la mienne. Mais nous n'avons jamais oublié. »

Hermione restait silencieuse, les yeux plongés dans ceux sans larmes d'Aliénor.

« J'étais en contact avec Harry à ce moment là, depuis qu'il était venu demander de l'aide au gouvernement français. J'ai partagé la prophétie avec lui et il a tout de suite comprit que c'était de toi qu'il s'agissait. Mais il ne voulait pas te le dire car il savait comment tu réagirais, il savait que tu te sacrifierais pour accomplir ce destin. Je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je t'ai envoyé sur une fausse piste de renseignement qui t'a conduite sur les terres de France et je t'ai faite venir jusque chez moi. C'est là que je t'ai tout dévoilé. » Aliénor lui jeta un regard d'excuse.

« Cela peut paraîtres cruel, mais si c'était à refaire je recommencerais. Dans ma famille. Cela fait des siècles que l'on nous apprend que nous ne sommes rien, seulement des pions dans le jeu de la vie et que le monde qui nous entoure est bien plus grand et important que chacune de nos personnes. Nous sommes morts pour la justice et pour la liberté. C'est ce en quoi je crois et toi aussi. »

« Harry était furieux. Mais tu n'as pas immédiatement cru en cette prophétie. En réalité je ne pense pas que tu n'y ais jamais vraiment cru. Tu ne croyais pas plus en la réussite de créer un Obscurius sur dessein et encore moins en la possibilité qu'un jour toi et Malefoy vous puissiez avoir un enfant. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ai-je voulu continué ? » Aliénor lui lança un regard étrange, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

« L'espoir, Hermione. Les gens mourraient par centaines. Les purges de Muggles transformaient les rues en rivières de sang. Les opposants étaient systématiquement torturés et abattus. Des familles entières décimées. Je me souviendrais toujours de ton regard la première fois que je t'ai vu. Je me suis sentie jeune pour la première fois au côtés de quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais l'impression que toutes les morts que j'avais traversé au cour des siècles toi tu les avais vécus en une seule vie. Tu ne croyais pas en la prophétie mais tu étais prête à tout pour mettre un terme à cette guerre. Tu m'as dis que si tu n'essayais pas, tu le regretterais toute ta vie et que plus que Voldemort c'est ce regret qui finirait par t'achever. »

Hermione sentait ses mains trembler. Elle ne se souvenait de rien et pourtant elle savait que tout était vrai. Elle savait que c'était le choix qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle referait sans doute encore à présent.

« Tu savais qui était le prince des morts. Le Résurrectionniste faisait des ravages avec ses armées à cette époque. Et il était encore plus impossible de l'oublier car il ne se passait pas un moment sans qu'il ne tente de vous assassiner, toi, Ron et Harry. Donc non, effectivement, tu n'as jamais reculé devant la possibilité de le mener à sa perte. Tu as dû apprendre des choses depuis à son sujet qui t'ont faite changer d'avis sur lui, mais à l'époque il n'était rien d'autre qu'un ennemi mortel qui élevait des factions de cadavres pour le compte de Voldemort. Te transformer en Obscurius était le plan de la dernière chance et secrètement je crois que tu trouvais un certain soulagement à te jeter sur cette route. Soit cela fonctionnait et ton pays serai sauvé, soit tu en mourrais et ce serai la fin de tes souffrances. »

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard d'Aliénor alors que celle ci mettais à jour sa plus grande faiblesse.

« Nous avons alors fait croire à ta disparition pour que Voldemort ni personne d'autre n'interfère dans nos projets. Nous t'avons enfermé dans une vielle ruine au fond de l'écosse et je suis restée avec toi nuit et jour. Et nuit et jours j'ai dû de torturer, te priver de nourriture et d'eau. T'infliger des souffrances. » La voix d'Aliénor vibra doucement, comme une feuille morte inexorablement emportée au loin par la tempête.

« Te voir ainsi… Devoir te faire tant de mal… C'était terrible et un jour je t'ai même supplié d'arrêter. Mais tu n'as jamais rien voulu savoir. Nous avons rapidement compris que cela fonctionné mal car tu étais volontaire et cela nourrissait ton esprit et l'empêchait de se briser pour de bon. Nous nous sommes donc fait nos adieux et j'ai effacé tous les souvenirs en lien avec la prophétie de ton cerveau. »

« Quand j'ai estimé que tu étais prête j'ai envoyé des hommes traquer Malfoy et je l'ai jeté dans ta cellule. J'étais là tout le long, à vous observer. Je craignais que la situation de dérape et que l'un de vous deux assassine l'autre. Et c'est exactement ce qui a failli se produire. »

Hermione relava la tête vers elle, cherchant dans ses souvenirs à quel moment une telle chose s'était-elle produite.

« J'étais là quand il t'a sorti du lac. Je volais au dessus de vous. Je l'ai vu porter les mains à ton cou et les resserrer toujours plus fort. J'allais intervenir lorsqu'une chose étrange s'est produite. Comme si sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, avait prit le contrôle de ton corps. Elle lui a demandé au travers de ta bouche de te protéger et de ne jamais t'abandonner, et puis tu as repris conscience.»

« Je ne me souviens de rien.»

« Je sais. Mais sans cela honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait produit. Je vous ai suivis un moment mais en même temps je devais veiller sur la France et faire travail de Gouverneur. Certains membres du grands Concile n'attendais qu'un faux pas de ma part pour se débarrasser de moi. Particulièrement la Russie et Sergueï qui intriguait pour prendre le pouvoir sur l'Angleterre. J'étais suivis à chaque instant, cela devenait trop dangereux et je risquais de les mener à toi et Malfoy. Tu étais encore trop faible, tu n'avais pas encore développé suffisamment de contrôle sur tes pouvoir pour subir à la fois les attaques des Russes et des Deatheaters. Et puis ils ont fermé les frontières et j'ai décidé d'arrêter de te suivre, c'était trop risqué. Quand Louis m'a dit qu'il vous avait rencontré je lui ai demandé de gagner votre confiance en dissimulant son identité pour pouvoir veiller sur vous le plus longtemps possible et me tenir informée de vos fait et gestes. Il m'a prévenu le matin même de votre projet de prendre possession de Poudlart et j'ai jugé qu'il était grand temps que je te rejoigne. Je suis ici à présent pour te protéger le plus longtemps possible afin que tu accomplisses ta mission. »

« Et quelle est-elle ? »

« Harry et toi devez marcher vers Voldemort. Harry devra se laisser tuer afin que le dernier fragment de l'âme du seigneur des ténèbres qui reste en lui périsse. Ce sera alors à toi de l'affronter et de le tuer pour nous en débarrasser une fois pour toute. »

Une fois de plus Hermione se mura dans le silence. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait se demander en cet instant c'était ce qu'il adviendrait-de Draco dans tout cela.

« Mon frère et moi seront à vos côtés jusqu'à la toute fin. »

Tant de secrets, tant d'intrigues et de souvenirs perdus. Mais il y avait aussi eu des trésors laissés sur sa route. Draco en faisait parti. L'amitié de Louis, savoir Harry vivant et ses retrouvailles avec Ron également. Elle avait beau connaitre à présent la vérité elle ne parvenait pas à redevenir l'Hermione d'avant. Et elle ne le désirait pas car cela voudrait dire abandonner Draco pour toujours et définitivement renoncer à lui. Jamais l'ancienne Hermione ne serait tombée amoureuse de cet homme, voilà pourquoi elle ne demanderait pas à Aliénor de lui rendre sa mémoire. Elle préférait souffrir en chérissant son souvenir plutôt retrouver des années de sa vie et le voir s'effacer de son cœur.

* * *

Aliénor avait rapidement pris la tête de leur groupe. Elle organisa les défenses du château, diffusant ses sortilèges de protections sur l'ensemble du domaine. Hermione était encore sur la tour lorsqu'elle l'avait vu projeter sa magie dans le parc qui s'y rependit comme une vague. Lysander, Benjamin et William furent chargés de récupérer les squelettes qui jonchaient le sol, à demi enseveli et de leur offrir une dernière sépulture en même temps que les prisonniers qui avaient perdus leur âme et leur vie dans le château. À présent une cinquantaine de tombes formaient de petits monticules sombres prés de la cabane d'Hagrid et elles accrochaient le regard d'Hermione dés qu'elle passait proche d'une fenêtre.

Louis fut chargé de créer une tranchée défensive et il passa toute une semaine à lancer des sortilèges de terrassement et à charrier de la terre pour créer un immense fossé qui faisait tout le tour de l'école. Cela le mit de fort mauvaise humeur et il ne se passa pas une journée sans qu'il ne râle sur la faiblesse défensive des châteaux Britanniques. On fournit une baguette à tout ceux de la meute qui étaient des sorciers et ceux là s'occupèrent en grande partie de remettre les lieux en état car bien que ce soit le printemps, le temps restait froid et venteux et les trous béants dans les toitures et les murs laissaient passer des trombes d'eau qui venait inonder les couloirs et la plupart des dortoirs et des salles de classe.

C'était il y a presque trois mois et chaque soir elle observait l'enfant au regard de pierre. Il était le fil conducteur de sa vie, l'enluminure qui bordait son existence page après page. Car contre toute attente elle n'était pas morte. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas mais le feu n'était jamais revenu. Elle le sentait toujours ronfler en elle mais cette fois son crépitement n'avait plus rien de ravageur. Doux et chaud il couvait sous sa peau, s'enroulant langoureusement dans chacun de ses membres et sa morsure laissait des caresses aussi chaudes qu'un baiser. Il était fort, comme le courant d'un torrent dévalant la montagne et qui ne cesse de creuser jour après jour les pierres les plus dures. Mais il avait perdu de sa violence et de son impulsivité incontrôlable. Constant, il ne cessait de se concentrer sans jamais déborder comme si elle parvenait à présent à se nourrir d'elle même. Elle ne savait pas où toute cette magie s'enfuyait maintenant que Draco n'était plus là pour l'absorber mais elle ne se sentait plus sur le point d'exploser comme cela arrivait auparavant à chaque fois qu'elle était séparée de lui. Elle pouvait à nouveau toucher les autres sans les blesser et sa vue elle aussi avait doucement commencé à revenir. Elle voyait à présent le monde qui l'entourait comme une superposition de calques qu'elle n'avait qu'à abaisser ou retirer, choisissant ainsi de voir le monde avec ou sans la magie qui l'habitait.C'était rassurant mais dans un certain sens ressentir l'homme pressé contre elle dévorer son corps et sa puissance lui manquait.

* * *

Allongée sous l'arbre au bord du lac elle ne se lassait pas d'observer sa propre magie courir sous le soleil. Le printemps était bien là et avec lui la chaleur et les beaux jours. La cendre s'était effacée, dissoute par les vents et la pluie et le parc était recouvert d'herbe épaisse et grasse qui noyait presque les tombes dans un champ verdoyant. Un peu plus loin elle vit Louis et Émile qui semblaient se disputer dévaler les grandes marches. Louis avec une décontraction nonchalante et Émile en sautant trois marches à la fois de ses gigantesques jambes. Ils devaient être de sortie de chasse, songea-t-elle. Quand ils avaient investi Poudlart ils avaient trouvé quelques elfes de maisons dans les cuisines. Ils avaient été gardés au château pour nourrir les prisonniers qui acceptaient encore de se manger et s'ils étaient capables de cuisiner ils ne pouvaient en revanche pas trouver suffisamment de nourriture pour une meute de vingt loups et trois sorciers. Tous les deux jours Ron envoyait donc des expéditions ramener du gibier. Si les dernières semaines d'hiver avaient été maigres, à présent que le printemps était là les cerfs et les sangliers pullulaient.

« Crois-moi, ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à chasser avec toi. » Grogna Louis avec mauvaise humeur.

Émile et lui passaient leur temps à se chamailler, si bien que Ron, incapable d'en supporter plus, les avait expédié tous les deux chercher de quoi manger. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à se réconcilier, au moins le château aurait-il la paix durant quelques heures.

« Oui, c'est certain que si tu ne me crois pas capable de me battre sans me faire tuer, j'imagine que chasser ne doit pas non plus faire partie de mes compétences ! » Cracha le jeune loup qui commençait à se déshabiller tout en marchant.

« Exactement. » Trancha Louis.

Émile lui lança à la figure la chaussure qu'il venait tout juste de retirer et Louis dû se baisser prestement pour l'éviter.

« Peut-être que si tu ne te conduisais pas comme un enfant j'aurai une meilleure opinion ! » D'un coup de baguette il envoya le soulier voler à l'autre bout du champ.

« Espèce d'idiot ! S'écria Émile dans un hoquet offusqué. Vas me la chercher maintenant ! »

« Surement pas ! »

Émile se mit à frémir de la tête au pied et il se transforma presque immédiatement. C'était toujours plus facile lorsque la colère était là. Il se rua en avant, traversant le parc rageusement tout en laissant un large sillage d'herbe écrasée derrière lui. Hermione vit Louis observer le loup un moment avant de se baisser pour réunir les vêtements que le jeune homme avait abandonné derrière lui. Les bras chargés il s'engagea à la suite d'Émile qui le rejoignit à mi chemin. Le loup tenait la chaussure dans sa gueule et regardait Louis avec des yeux flamboyants. Ce dernier l'ignora et laissa tomber les vêtements sans cérémonie à ses pieds.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de chasser aujourd'hui, lança-t-il distraitement toujours sans regarder le loup. Que dirais-tu d'aller voir la mer ? Ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas approché des côtes. »

C'était plutôt loin et cela leur prendrait sans doute toute la journée, même à vol d'oiseau. Il lança un coup d'œil à Émile.

« Je sais que tu cours vite mais tu en serais capable ? » Émile laissa échapper un feulement bruyant et enjoué qui provoqua le froncement des sourcils de Louis.

« Si tu te mets à remuer la queue je te jure que je vais dégobiller. » Le prévint-il. Le loup se ramassa alors sur lui même, bandant théâtralement chacun de ses muscles et montra les crocs dans un grondement menaçant, toute sa fourrure hérissée le long de son échine.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, tempéra Louis. Je te crois, tu es féroce et c'est toi le plus rapide de ta meute. » Il lui lança un regard en coin.

« Mais certainement pas plus rapide que moi. » Et sans attendre il s'étira vers le ciel et se transforma. Il avait déjà survolé plusieurs mètres quand Émile réagit. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans le sol et une grande gerbe d'herbe et de terre vola lorsqu'il s'élança à ses trousses.

Ce fut la dernière image qu'Hermione eut d'eux. Un faucon planant dans le ciel suivit d'un gigantesque loup-garou qui galopait au dessous de lui. Elle les observa un moment s'éloigner à flanc de montagne avant de disparaitre complètement.

* * *

« Tu peux le faire ? »

« Je peux le faire. » Louis sourit devant le jeune visage déterminé.

Après plusieurs heures de course ils venaient de rejoindre la côte. Le soleil disparaissait lentement, de lourds nuages sombres se refermant sur lui comme une fleur à la tombée de la nuit et le brouillard rampait depuis les terres, avalant la lande dans son monde de fantômes et de mystères. Il les avait talonnés tout le long de la matinée mais il n'y avait plus aucun endroit où le fuir à présent, juste la fin d'un monde et les eaux houleuses qui se soulevaient sous la caresse du vent.

Louis détailla Émile qui faisait face à l'océan. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, léger et inconsistant tout comme les embruns qui s'accrochaient aux longues mèches de ses cheveux blonds. Ils retombaient dans son dos, se coulant comme des serpents d'ors entre les muscles massifs de ses épaules. Le jeune loup en avait tressé une partie mais sans parvenir à contenir ces rivières rebelles qui brillaient d'un éclat fauve sous le soleil mourant. Sans réfléchir, Louis tendit le bras et plongea ses doigts dans leurs courants. Sa main lui faisait l'effet d'un carré de soie caressant la crinière d'un animal sauvage. Tout chez cet homme-enfant était brut et authentique. Féroce mais libre. Redoutable mais bienveillant. Il avait dû subir sa morsure et sa transformation en loup comme une malédiction, pourtant Louis ne pouvait pas l'imaginer autrement que comme un don du destin pour magnifier ce qu'il était déjà.

Lentement il retira sa main. Émile, le regard empli de l'horizon, ne remarqua rien.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te sortir de là si tu coule, reprit Louis comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu es bien trop lourd pour moi. »

Il était fort mais jamais il ne parviendrait à remonter à la surface la lourde carrure du loup si jamais il se noyait.

« Je sais, répondit Émile avec défiance. Je vais y arriver. »

« Alors on y va. »

Ils reculèrent tous les deux d'un bon mètre. Le vent soufflait dans leur dos et la mer qui se fracassait sur les rochers gémissait loin en dessous d'eux. L'air marin emplissait leur poumons et l'adrénaline courait dans leurs veines.

« Maintenant ! » Rugit Louis.

Ils s'élancèrent en avant, deux pas pour Louis et un seul pour Émile. Leurs pieds quittèrent le sol et ils basculèrent dans le vide. Ils tombèrent côte à côte, se ruant à la rencontre de la surface sombre, leurs bras grands ouverts pour embrasser la chute. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Louis réussi à lui lancer un sourire malicieux avant de tournoyer sur lui même. Émile vit sa fine silhouette virevolter avec aisance. Même avec son corps d'homme le ciel restait son élément, son royaume et il s'y abandonnait sans peur. Les bras se replièrent et l'instant d'après le faucon prenait possession des vents.

Émile se détourna, tout cela n'avait prit qu'une fraction de seconde mais l'océan était presque sur lui à présent. Il sentait le moindre de ses muscles puissants bandés à l'extrême. S'il avait percuté les rochers en cet instant il les aurait broyés sans aucunes difficultés. Le faucon qui filait toujours à ses côtés vira de bord et son aile toucha la joue du jeune homme comme un avertissement. Il devait se transformer maintenant s'il ne voulait pas s'écraser contre la surface des eaux. Il ne mourait pas mais perdrait sans doute connaissance. Et s'il perdait connaissance il se noierait assurément.

Il chercha la bête en lui, le loup qui reposait sous sa peau comme un alter-égo sombre et féroce et lui abandonna son corps et son âme. En un instant l'animal jaillit, déchirant ses membres dans un éclair de souffrance. Du coin de l'œil il vit Louis qui l'avait accompagné le plus loin possible déployer ses ailes pour freiner sa descente et remonter en chandelle. Émile eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur lui même, son corps de monstre disproportionné achevant de se transformer et la seconde d'après il percuta les flots. Il y eut le bruit assourdissant d'un mur qui explose puis la sensation de se sentir éclater de toute part. Un moment de désorientation et la douleur déjà oublié, il sombra sous la surface.

Le faucon décrivait des cercles au dessus de l'eau, scrutant de ses yeux perçants le moindre signe de vie. Longtemps rien ne se produisit puis enfin il perçu une ombre massive émerger lentement des profondeurs. Les puissantes pattes battaient les courants, se déplaçant avec force sans la moindre difficulté dans la mer déchainée. Louis fit demi tour et l'instant d'après le loup déchira la surface, sa gueule béante s'ouvrant largement sur ses crocs pour retrouver l'air libre. Le faucon fit plusieurs loupes au dessus de lui pour manifester son contentement puis fila vers la côte. Émile le suivit, son lourd corps traçant rageusement un sillage d'écume alors qu'il fendait les vagues sans dévier de sa course. Ils contournèrent un éperon rocheux qui s'élevait de l'eau comme une aiguille de pierres aiguisées avant d'apercevoir une étroite plage de sable coincée entre la lande et le rivage. Il fallut encore de longues minutes de bataille à Émile pour la rejoindre et il s'y traina, finalement épuisé, alors que le faucon continuait de danser dans les embruns marins au dessus de lui.

* * *

Le loup observait Louis. Sa précieuse carnation. Son visage parfait. Jamais il n'avait vu une frange de cils aussi longue et elle bordait de ses éclat d'or le bleu des prunelles. Louis était un homme, tout comme il l'était lui-même. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin si fort de le protéger ? Le besoin d'entourer cette haute silhouette sculptée dans le diamant le plus brut de ses larges bras ? Jamais il n'avait pensé que la puissance puisse avoir l'air aussi vulnérable et il ne pouvait qu'espérer pouvoir ériger un monde de sa propre chaleur autour de ce jeune prince au cœur froid.

Quand il se transformait il ne demandait qu'a être adopté. Il aimait voir les boucles d'or se mêlée à sa fourrure d'ambre comme un écrin sauvage crée dans le seul but de recevoir le plus éclatant des joyaux. Un lit de feuille, de sueur et de terre pour la perfection venue des airs. Lui même n'était qu'une bête, un animal féroce des forêts et des plaines qui rêvait les yeux dans le ciel et plein de la contemplation de cet enfant des vents. Beau, libre et gracieux.

Chez Gabriel il l'avait toujours observé au travers de cette douce et cruelle inaccessibilité. Avec l'impression qu'il aurait beau monter sur les plus hauts des sommets, jamais il ne pourrait rejoindre les cieux. Jamais il ne pourrait le rejoindre lui. Alors il s'était résigné. Peut-être n'existait-il que pour pouvoir le contempler. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir dans son sillage d'ange égaré, rempli d'espoir et prêt à le rattraper lorsque la chute viendrait. Il n'aimait ni les femmes, ni les hommes. Il aimait Louis. Et s'il devait avoir l'air encore plus monstrueux pour mieux pouvoir relever la douce candeur du jeune homme, il le ferait.

 _Je veux grandir plus vite, je veux devenir encore plus fort pour pouvoir te protéger._

 _Louis, laisse-moi être ton ombre sur la terre pendant que tu ornes le ciel…_

Le faucon s'était laissé couler des nuages, emportant avec lui un peu de brume évanescente. Enroulé de ce manteau d'air et d'eau, il avait battu des ailes pour ralentir sa chute. Tournoyant sur lui-même entre plume et peau de nacre, son jeune corps encore rempli des vents, il avait doucement flotté avant de se déposer avec la légèreté d'un baiser entre les pattes du loup. Un mythe qui rencontre la magie d'un autre. Le poids de la lumière de Louis niché contre lui, Émile n'osait plus respirer de peur de le faire s'envoler.

 _À quoi mes nuits vont-elles me servir maintenant que mon rêve est presque devenue une réalité? Plus jamais je ne voudrais dormir à présent que je peux vivre ce rêve éveillé._

Louis qui le regardait aussi sembla perdu un moment. Ses doigts froids jouaient inconsciemment entre les longs poils de la fourrure du loup alors qu'il réalisait à quel point il se permettait plus facilement de vivre ses émotions quand Émile n'était pas dans son corps d'homme. Il pouvait fixer ses prunelles fauves et respirer son odeur musquée sans détourner les yeux. Il sentait les bois, la terre noire, le cuir et l'aventure.

Il n'avait rien de commun avec Gabriel. Il n'avait ni son besoin de domination, ni son esprit froid et calculateur. Émile était juste un gamin dans le corps d'un guerrier et son innocence ,bien qu'éclaboussée de sang, était plus blanche que ne le serait jamais le duvet immaculé des ailes de l'ange.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent la nuit était sur le point de tomber. Le château était déjà presque englouti dans les ténèbres et cette impression d'obscurité était renforcée par les fenêtres derrière lesquelles ne brillait aucunes lumières. Le soir ils se retrouvaient tous dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle. Située sous le niveau du sol c'était la pièce la plus facile à chauffer et la plus pratique, sans parler de la proximité des cuisines qui était un argument de poids pour des loup-garou toujours affamés.

Émile se métamorphosa et Louis fit attention à ne pas le détailler mais le fait qu'il soit intégralement nu ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Le jeune loup contourna le rocher derrière lequel il avait abandonné ses vêtements le matin même et commença à se rhabiller.

« Ron ne sera pas content quand il verra que l'on ne ramène rien, badina Émile en enfilant son pantalon. On pourra toujours dire que l'on a rien trouvé.»

Louis ricana. Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour que Weasley gobe une telle énormité mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait en cet instant.

« Dis moi Émile, que regardais-tu ? » Le jeune homme lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Quand nous étions sur la côte, tu semblais fixer quelque chose. »

« Au delà de cette eau il y avait Skye et Armadale, le château de mon clan, répondit-il en se tournant vers l'ouest. Il est en ruine, ma famille l'a abandonné il y a presque un siècle mais j'allais souvent y jouer quand j'étais enfant. »

« Ton château ? » S'étonna Louis. Il avait toujours pris Émile pour un gamin des champs avec ses tâches de rousseurs et son teint hâlé.

« Oui. Je suis le plus jeune fils d'un _Triath nan Eilean_ , comme ont les appelait à l'époque. Un seigneur des iles, traduisit-il devant l'air d'incompréhension de Louis. Un titre de noblesse écossais. »

« Tu es bien bronzé pour un enfant de Skye. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

« C'est parce que je passais mon temps en mer, lui expliqua t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce titre, _Lord of the Isles_ _,_ il descend de dirigeants croisé vikings et Gaëls de la côte ouest et des îles écossaises au Moyen-âge. Ils ont développé une grande puissance maritime à l'aide de flottes et de galères. Les Lords des Îles étaient les plus puissants seigneurs des îles britanniques après les rois d'Angleterre et d'Écosse. Il faut croire que j'ai hérité de leur amour pour l'océan."

« Donc tu es un petit noble. » Résuma Louis non sans une certaine surprise. Émile explosa franchement de rire cette fois, sa voix rocailleuse d'adolescent trop vite grandi se répandant sur la lande.

« Petit noble… Je dirais que cette description ne me va pas plus maintenant qu'avant, répondit-il ses larges épaules encore secouées d'un rire contenu. Mais oui, je suis noble de sang. Mais un noble écossais et viking, ce qui change tout. Nous sommes juste des barbares et des sauvages pour le reste des peuples britanniques après tout. »

« Cela a l'air de te satisfaire. » Commenta Louis en voyant son visage rempli de fierté. Émile hocha la tête un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Tout de même, Émile cela ne fait pas plus viking qu'Écossais. » Insista Louis qui tachait de ne pas se montrer trop dubitatif.

« Ce n'est que mon quatrième prénom. Je m'appelle en fait Somerled William Angus Émile Macdonald, récitât-il dans un souffle. Émile est un hommage à _La Vielle Alliance_ qui a unit la France et l'Écosse durant plus de trois siècles. Trois siècles pendant lesquels les troupes écossaises ont soutenu les troupes françaises contre les anglais et vice versa. Les Écossais ont ainsi participé à la guerre de Cent ans aux côtés des Français qui vont plus tard soutenir les jacobites. La famille de ma mère descend d'un ancien commandant Français qui s'appelait Émile. Quand elle est morte, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me nomme ainsi et non Somerled. »

Louis resta un moment silencieux, digérant toutes ces nouvelles informations et du coin de l'œil il observa le jeune homme. Il était encore très jeune mais sous la candeur de son visage on pouvait deviner des traits fiers et droits et ses épaules avaient la largeur de celles d'un soldat. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était dû à sa métamorphose en loup mais finalement peut-être pas autant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« Et ton père ? » demanda-t-il, à présent réellement curieux.

« C'est un Écossais et un descendant de Norvégiens. Somerled signifie d'ailleurs _ceux qui errent l'été_ , le nom qu'on donnait aux Vikings à l'époque. »

Louis le fixait toujours et cette fois le jeune loup s'en aperçu.

« Quoi ? Tu trouves ça ridicule ? » Le ton était défiant mais Louis pouvait aisément percevoir l'inquiétude tout juste voilée sous la fausse bravade.

Non, il ne trouvait pas ça ridicule. Plus il regardait Émile et plus il parvenait à démêler cet étrange entrelacs qui faisait de lui le jeune homme se tenant à présent à demi nu dans la brume. Son corps était si massif qu'il en semblait surréaliste et ses yeux brillaient au dessus des méplats de ses pommettes. Il y avait de la nuit dans leur bleu et de la lumière dans leurs ombres et ils étaient des milliers à avoir craint de voir ce profil émerger du brouillard durant des décennies. Ses ancêtres avaient chevauchés les mers et la lande. Ils avaient vogué sur les courant orageux des tempêtes qu'ils soulevaient et Louis pouvait presque voir les tresses de cheveux blonds caresser le ciel froid entre l'éclat des lames et le bois brisé des boucliers. Émile était le viking, l'highlander et le soldat. Des poètes qui écorchent la nuit pour y découvrir de nouvelles étoiles. Des égarés volontaires qui savent qu'il faut savoir se perdre pour trouver son destin. Tous les mains dans le sang et le cœur libre. Tous seigneurs des îles et des vents.

« Tu m'apprécis, n'est ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-il pour cacher son propre trouble. Il n'y parvint pas totalement mais cela suffit pour enflammer le visage du jeune loup et dévier son attention.

« Tu me tournais toujours autour chez Gabriel quand votre meute accompagnait Aimeric et Edward, continua Louis impitoyablement. Toujours à me suivre partout ou j'allais. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, admit Émile bravement. Tu me faisais de la peine. »

Le petit sourire supérieur de Louis s'effaça instantanément de son visage. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il faisait _de la peine_ et il prit la remarque comme une gifle en plein visage. La colère empourpra son visage et il se détourna rageusement d'Émile.

« Attend ! S'écria le loup en saisissant sa main de sa grosse patte. S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer, Louis. » Le jeune homme le retenait, inconscient de son corps à demi-nu collé contre le sien. Il le dépassait presque d'une tête et les longs cheveux blonds caressèrent sa joue lorsqu'il baissa le visage vers lui.

« J'avais de la peine pour toi car je voyais tout cet amour dans tes yeux lorsque tu regardais Gabriel alors que tu savais parfaitement que jamais il ne pourrait te le rendre. Je ne t'avais jamais adressé la parole mais ta souffrance m'était intolérable. Tu vas dire que je suis fou, que je suis stupide mais j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que tu me regarde _moi_ avec des yeux comme ceux –là. » Émile inspira profondément. Malgré son émotion sa voix restait calme et posée.

« Mais je m'aperçois à présent que j'avais tord. »

Louis se dégagea brusquement et recula. Plus que tout il voulait mettre de la distance entre son corps et la peau nue du loup.

« Pourquoi cela, attaqua-t-il, acide. Tu es déçu maintenant que tu me connais mieux ? Le froid, le cruel petit prince n'est pas celui que tu avais imaginé ? » Louis aurait voulu être capable de se taire, de juste tourner le dos à ce gamin et d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait de dire mais il en était incapable. Comme il était incapable de réduire les tremblements de ses lèvres et l'émotion dans sa voix.

Émile le fixa sans rien dire. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les yeux brillants de larmes et les joues pâles. Alors, sans lui donner le temps de réagir, il tendit son énorme bras en avant. Sa main se referma sur la nuque fine du jeune homme et il le ramena brusquement à lui. Louis sentit sa joue froide s'écraser contre la peau brulante. L'odeur riche et puissante de la terre emplit ses poumons et le doux battement d'un cœur qui bat régulièrement résonna dans sa tête. Il le sentait vivre sous son oreille, lent et profond. Puissant.

Les bras d'Émile l'entourèrent comme un refuge de chaleur au cœur du crépuscule qui tombait. Louis ne tenta pas de se défiler. Il était trop étourdi, trop ahuri pour faire le moindre geste et contrairement à celui du loup, son propre cœur volait à tire d'aile dans sa poitrine alors qu'il prenait conscience que pour la première fois depuis ses cinq ans, quelqu'un le serrait dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me regarde comme tu regardais Gabriel, chuchota Émile. Je ne veux pas t'humilier, je ne veux pas te posséder. Je veux juste que tu sois libre, Louis. Jamais je ne te mettrais en cage comme il a osé le faire, car c'est quand tu voles que tu es le plus beau. Tu appartiens au ciel et je ne pourrais pas vivre en te liant les ailes. »

Émile sentit les longs cils de Louis battre contre son torse, caresse d'air et de douceur qui ravageait son cœur. Une larme en dégringola et il se tut pour profiter de sa brulure. Il ne voulait que le silence et le vent pour entourer ce joyau échappé qui se déroulait le long de sa peau, traçant son chemin salé d'amour et d'éternité. Si précieux, si beau, qu'il emperlait jusqu'à son âme.

« Mais si tu le désire, reprit-il, nous pourrions être libre à deux. Tu sillonneras les vents pendant que je parcourrai les terres. Tu ouvriras de nouvelles voix entre les nuages et je tracerai de nouveaux sentiers entre les montagnes. Le monde nous appartiendra, Louis. »

« Tu ne me trouves pas cruel ? Sadique ? Manipulateur ? » Murmura-t-il, le visage toujours enfoui contre lui et les lèvres humides de larmes.

« Non, souffla Émile. Il glissa un doigt sur la joue de Louis et en essuya les peurs et la douleur qui s'y étaient répendus.

« Je trouve juste que tu as manqué d'amour. »


	25. L'autre survivant

Salut! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Un "petit" chapitre lol mais comme je bosse pas mal je préfère poster dés que je le peux quitte à faire plus de chapitres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même!

Merci toujours à mes fidèles lectrices et bienvenue à Amymarielem! Ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au coeur!

Vos avis et impressions sont précieux pour moi, continuez de les partager!

MERCI MERCI MERCI MILLE FOIS À VOUS TOUS!

* * *

Il faisait nuit et les pavés humides de la royal mile brillaient sous la pluie. Un soir de semaine il y avait peu de passant et la pluie printanière qui ne cessait de tomber sur la ville n'engageait en rien les citadins à parcourir les rues sombres.

Edimbourg, capitale de l'écosse depuis 1532. Construit sur une colline et encerclé de trois abruptes falaises, Draco pouvait voir le château dominer le cœur de l'ancienne cité, monstre de pierre endormi sur ses fondations depuis plus de 1400 ans. Il avait fallu attendre le XVI siècle pour qu'il devienne une forteresse redoutable, abritant pouvoir royal et militaire. Mais à présent elle n'était plus rien de tout cela et les touristes pouvaient l'arpenter librement. On y accédait par la High Street ou la royal mile, la rue la plus reconnue de la ville et qui reliait le sommet de Castle rock et le palais de Holyrood. Auparavant elle avait hébergé les luckenbooths, ces échoppes permanentes qui abritaient les artisans et les bijoutiers de la ville. Mais il ne restait plus rien d'eux.

Tout semblait noir, pourtant en plein jours les bâtiments avaient la couleur du gré, cette pierre qui avait servi à élever chaque mur de la vielle cité fortifiée. D'une couleur sable et d'un blanc un peu ocré, la roche devait cependant composer avec les dépôts de suie provenant des nombreuses cheminées et qui parvenait à vieillir chaque maison et chaque monument. Les vieux comme les modernes. Tous noirs, presque sales, formant un dédale de rues sans âge. Traine gothique de l'ancienne forteresse se rependant comme un voile de nuit et de mystère sur les flancs d'un rocher millénaire.

Il continuait de remonter la rue, son long manteau protégeant son corps de la pluie froide. À sa droite Nicolaï marchait du même pas pressé que lui, son col jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils venaient de dépasser une ancienne église reconvertie en restaurant et le Mackie's of scotland ice scream quand Draco releva à nouveau les yeux. Depuis un moment déjà il observait les murs massifs du château qui s'élevaient toujours plus hauts devant lui. Peut-être seraient-ils sa nouvelle prison, son nouveau purgatoire.

Pourtant il n'avait rien d'un prisonnier. Les russes l'avaient laissé se laver et lui avaient fournis des vêtements propres et habillés, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se rendre à une grande réception. Un élégant costume noir en laine vierge et passementerie de soie, composé d'une veste à deux boutons et d'un pantalon sans pinces. Une chemise blanche en doux coton à double retors, des chaussures oxford en cuir vieilli et enfin un manteau droit d'un gris presque noir. Nicolaï était vêtu de la même façon et ils n'attiraient en rien les regards alors qu'ils marchaient en silence. Depuis qu'on l'avait arraché à Hermione, personne ne l'avait frappé ou torturé. Au contraire, on s'adressait à lui de façon polie et informelle et bien qu'on l'ai désarmé, il n'avait eu à affronter aucune menaces.

Ils savaient, tout comme lui, qu'il n'avait pas le choix à part de les suivre et sa soumission semblait les satisfaire. Même Nicolaï, un fois Aliénor hors de sa vue, resta d'un calme et d'une froideur redoutable et cela inquiétait plus Draco que tout autre chose. C'était les idiots, les lâches, qui avaient recours à la violence gratuite, mordant toute personne autour d'eux comme des chiens fous. Des fanatiques du mal, des emportés irrationnels à la recherche d'une extase dans la douleur de leur propre folie. Mais ce groupe n'était rien de tout cela. C'était des soldats, rien de plus. Leur dieu s'appelait hiérarchie et leur vie sacrifice et cela faisait d'eux des adversaires bien plus redoutables que la folle bande qui tournoyait autour de Voldemort. Pourtant cela donnait un immense avantage à Draco. Une fois qu'il aurait comprit ce que ces hommes voulaient, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à marchander. Car il n'y avait pas un homme sur terre qui ne désire pas quelque chose. C'était là que résidait les vrais combats et non sur les champs de batailles.

Nicolaï ralentit et désigna une enseigne de sa main gantée de cuir. Entourée de colonnes torsadées, elle était d'un bleu sombre et les lettres dorées étaient tout juste visibles dans la nuit. « The witchery ».

Comme les autres c'étaient un bâtiment ancien, composé de pierres rectangulaires qui formaient un patchwork de couleurs sombres. L'entrée, large et basse était surmontée d'une plaque sur laquelle était écrit « Boswell's court, 353 ».

« Un restaurant ? » S'étonna Draco à mi-voix.

Nicolaï ne répondit rien, baissa la tête et pénétra à l'intérieur par la porte laissée ouverte. Personne ne vint les accueillir et Draco se contenta de suivre l'homme. Du coin de l'œil il vit deux des russes qui les avaient suivis à distance tout le long du royal mile se poster à l'entrée, observant le menu qui y était accroché comme de simples hommes d'affaire à la recherche d'un bon restaurant après une journée de travail. Dans le couloir le silence régnait comme si tout l'hôtel était vide. Nicolaï ouvrit une porte et s'effaça en silence pour laisser passer Draco mais il ne le suivit pas à l'intérieur et disparu rapidement dans le couloir.

Le salon était somptueux et le plafond si bas que sa tête frôlait les lustres qui y étaient pendus. Ils n'étaient pas allumés cependant et seul le feu et les candélabres disposés sur les tables recouvertes de nappes blanches apportaient un peu de lumière. Draco aperçu son reflet, grand et pâle dans le miroir qui surmontait la cheminée et plus que jamais il se fit l'effet d'un fantôme. Une empreinte laissée derrière lui.

Les murs étaient recouverts de chêne sombre. Entièrement sculpté, le bois formait des volutes et s'élevaient en ogives, en torsades et en arcs brisés. Le plafond lui même n'y échappait pas et cela donnait à Draco l'horrible impression d'étouffer dans cette pièce surchargée. Il y a plusieurs années il en aurait apprécié le luxe, il aurait caressé les couverts d'argent et respiré avec satisfaction le cuir vieilli des fauteuils. Mais plus maintenant. Plus maintenant qu'il s'était laissé se perdre dans le ciel de Skye et l'infinité de sa lande.

« Tu ressembles à un animal pris au piège. »

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta une demi seconde. Il avait été persuadé d'être seul. Pourtant, dans un coin du salon privé, un homme l'observait par dessus la flamme d'une bougie.

Une épaisse chevelure noire et la finesse aiguisée d'un visage pâle. Draco aussi avait cette délicatesse mais sans sa douceur. Sans le rouge de la vie sur les lèvres, sans la chaude séduction de ses prunelles noyées dans l'ombre de cils sombres.

Il se rappelait encore de leur première rencontre, dans ce compartiment du Poudlart express. Quand il avait tiré les portes coulissantes il avait vu Weasley et une fille assise sur le bord de la banquette, entourée de bonbons et de papiers vides. Il avait cru s'être trompé puis il avait aperçu la cicatrice sur le front blanc, noyé entre les mèches brunes et brillantes. Si fin, bien plus petit que tous les autres garçons de son âge et avec des yeux bien trop éclatants pour appartenir à un homme.

« Potter ? » Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure incrédule et pourtant le simple mot empli toute la pièce.

L'homme sourit. Assis à table, ses longs doigts jouaient avec une coupe de bois grossièrement taillée. Rustique et incroyablement déplacée entre les assiettes de porcelaines et les verres de cristal ciselés.

Ni vieux, ni jeune, son incroyable visage était sans âge. Dénué de réalité et dénué d'appartenance hormis celle de l'ombre. Né de la nuit, on l'avait drapé d'un linceul de soie avant même d'avoir pu espérer rejoindre la vie et l'humanité. En contre partie il avait hérité de la mystérieuse beauté des âmes damnées qui ne peuvent que séduire l'immortalité pour s'envoler de leur triste éternité.

Draco plissa les yeux. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être le survivant. L'homme devant lui n'avait pas la précieuse innocence avortée d'un enfant abandonné sur les marches du monde. L'homme devant lui était né de la nuit, il était né de la vie abusée par un sortilège, par le mensonge et la fatalité. Si Draco les avait un instant confondu, c'était parce qu'ils partageaient un même horizon. Ligne étroite qui dessinait ce gouffre entre ciel et mer. Le vide des cieux tempétueux contre la profondeur d'eaux infinies et inviolées et chaque jour la pureté de l'un se mélangeait un peu plus à la malice de l'autre.

« Tu peux m'appeler Tom. Tom Riddle. »


	26. La tempête venue du nord

Salut tout le monde!

Et oui je sais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. C'est plus dur l'été de trouver le temps!

Un nouveau boulot et des vacances en Islande! Et je repars en Alberta mi-aout. D'ici là je vais essayer de poster un autre chapitre si je peux.

Dans tout les cas ne vous inquiétez pas JE TERMINERAI CETTE HISTOIRE! hi hi hi

On se souvient que Draco a été enlevé par les Russes et amené devant Voldemort qui est redevenu ce qu'il était avant les Horcruxes et se présente à présent sous les traits de Tom Riddle.

Pendant ce temps Hermione, Louis, Alienor et les loups sont toujours à Poudlard. Cela fait trois mois environs.

Enjoy!

Merci Amymarielem pour le soutien! Ton message m'a relancé j'en avais vraiment besoin! Merci merci merci!

Bienvenue parmi nous TedyHL! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre! Savoir que tu attendais la suite m'a aussi motivé! ;-)

* * *

Il faisait encore noir lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Plus qu'un son ce fut le vide qui la réveilla et l'absence d'un corps contre le sien. Pourtant elle voyait les boucles blondes de Louis qui luisaient faiblement à la lumière des braises presque endormies dans leur lit de cendre. Allongé à sa droite, sa longue et pâle silhouette créait une barrière entre elle et les ténèbres de la nuit. Il venait toujours se coucher près d'elle lorsque Émile était de ronde, tout comme sa sœur. Nuit après nuit les Montdragon encadraient son corps de leur chaude et brillante présence, tenant l'obscurité à distance de son cœur comme des sentinelles qui même endormies veilles sur elle par delà leur sommeil et la nuit.

Ses cheveux bruns mélangés aux rivières d'or d'Aliénor et ses doigts pris dans la douce fraicheur de la main de Louis, elle pouvait dormir plus paisiblement. Pour quelques heures elle les laissait porter son fardeau et elle les entendait souvent parler jusqu'à l'aube. De leur mélodieux français ils chuchotaient dans le noir, cherchant un chemin au travers de cette guerre et si les mots de la sœur, graves et rigides, semblaient avoir vécu mille batailles, ceux du frère ne faisaient que danser autour du soleil comme un papillon de nuit irrémédiablement attiré par la lumière des jours qu'il ne connaitrait jamais. C'était de cet équilibre qu'ils créaient des mondes avec leurs propres soleils et leurs propres étoiles et dont les routes inventées menaient plus loin que le ciel. Ils étaient nés insoumis et n'acceptaient aucuns liens, pas même ceux qui les avaient attachés à la vie.

Hermione revivait à leur côté et elle voulait penser, elle voulait vivre comme ils le faisaient. Faire l'expérience de leur liberté, de leur foi et de l'infinité de possibilités qui brillaient dans leur ciel. Même si pour le moment elle ne pouvait que ramper là où eux même volaient, elle commençait à entrapercevoir les remparts qu'ils gardaient. Si elle voulait les franchir un jour elle savait qu'elle devrait abandonner ce que Harry avait déjà réussi à laisser derrière. Lui même.

Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'Aliénor n'était plus à ses côtés. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle quittait le château endormi à la fin de la nuit pour rejoindre le ciel. A cette heure il était comme une mer plate et silencieuse qui attend le levé du jour pour respirer de nouveau. Aliénor semblait ne pouvoir résister à l'immobilité de ce moment pendant lequel un nouveau monde était en préparation et elle survolait inlassablement le flanc des montagnes qui encerclaient le château, cherchant chaque matin un trésor abandonné par les eaux sur les rivages de pierres et de bruyères.

Hermione se leva silencieusement, sa main quittant la paume douce et blanche de Louis. Autour d'elle la salle commune des Poufsouffles dormait profondément, comme si les nombreuses poitrines des corps qui y étaient assoupis pouvaient la faire vivre de leurs longues et lentes respirations. Parfois un loup se troublait dans son sommeil et elle pouvait entendre le son de leurs pattes et de leurs griffes qui s'agitaient sur le sol de pierre. Un gémissement plaintif ou le brusque mouvement d'un sorcier qui se saisit de sa baguette aux portes d'un rêve inquiétant. Chaque être vivant dans cette pièce avait souffert, chacun avait perdu leur propre vie et tentaient de résister à la mort qui les guettait depuis. Mais en cet instant tout était calme et silencieux. Comme le reste du monde ils patientaient dans l'obscurité, attendant de voir si la nuit accepterait une fois de plus de les délivrer.

Hermione les quitta. Quitta la salle, les couloirs vides et le château pour rejoindre le parc qui déjà s'allumait. Elle chercha Aliénor des yeux et la trouva au dessus de la plaine qui avaient rejeté la forêt en arrière pour venir s'étirer sur les genoux des montagnes. Presque plat, on appelait ce plateau les hauts-de-morte-lune car les monts abrupts qui l'entouraient interdisaient l'accès à la lumière de la nuit.

Il fallu un moment à Hermione pour gravir la pente qui la séparait du parc et quand elle s'assit enfin dans l'herbe humide, la lune ne créait déjà plus aucunes ombres.

Ses ailes immobiles, soutenu par la simple lumière qu'il effleurait de son éclat sombre, le corbeau se laissait couler dans l'aube. Il y avait la lande encore endormie dans la nuit et les cieux qui s'éveillaient lentement et entre les deux, un monde sans frontières où le ciel rejoignait la terre. Sans affrontement, sans dualité, le jour se levait et là où elle avait toujours vu un champ de bataille, Hermione ne voyait plus que la cruelle séparation de deux amants qui régnaient sur des royaumes différents.

La lumière et l'obscurité étaient condamnés à se retrouver pour se quitter et ne possédaient que l'aube et le crépuscule pour mélanger leurs illusions d'amour et d'éternité. Deux ultimes moments où la réunion venait inexorablement avec les adieux. Une première et dernière caresse, un fragile instant dans le silence et l'inconscience de la vie avant que l'existence de l'un ne chasse celle de l'autre. C'était ce point de rupture, ces quelques minutes suspendues dans le ciel, qui illuminaient le monde en cet instant. Un unique souffle partagé qui dévalait temps et réalité et emportait un peu de l'âme de ceux qui s'y étaient laissés dériver. Aliénor faisait partie de ces témoins de la lumière et de l'obscurité et elle laissait leurs courants l'arracher à la gravité sans leur résister. Quand on s'abandonnait il n'y avait plus rien à combattre. Hermione comprenait à présent que c'était là que la vraie liberté était cachée.

Une ombre remua à la lisière et le trésor que la Montdragon avait guetté depuis des jours émergea des bois. Il avait dû apercevoir le corbeau lui aussi car plutôt que dans le parc, c'était sur les hauts-de-morte-lune qu'il était apparu et il se dirigeait vers l'oiseau de ses longues jambes. Aliénor repoussa couleur et lumière pour le retrouver. Elle repoussa les cieux, les vents et cette étrange magie qui faisait d'elle une enfant du bord des mondes. Comme une perle d'or blanc qui éclot avec le soleil et quitte son manteau d'ombres et de plumes, elle se laissa glisser du ciel et ses pieds nus frôlèrent l'herbe et sa parure de pluie.

À l'autre bout des Hauts, Harry, presque irréel, s'avançait vers elle.

Hermione sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Les cheveux noirs et la silhouette fine, le visage blanc et aiguisé, même sa façon de se déplacer n'avait pas changé. Toujours lent et décidé, les yeux fixés devant lui sans jamais dévier du chemin qu'il avait choisi d'emprunter. Assise loin derrière Aliénor, il ne l'avait pas vu et elle ne le voulait pas. Pas tout de suite. Elle devait d'abords diluer l'émotion qui avait inondé ses yeux, emperlant ses cils de souvenirs refoulés. Sa gorge s'était nouée, incapable de supporter le flot de mots jamais prononcés depuis des années qui remontaient tous à la fois de son cœur meurtris.

Le manque, la colère et le chagrin, la peur et l'incompréhension. Et l'amour. Toutes ces conversations imaginaires qu'elle avait tenu avec lui entre les murs de sa prison sans qu'aucun son ne sorte jamais de sa bouche. Ils étaient tous là à présent, gonflant sa poitrine et roulant sur ses joues tandis qu'elle le regardait vivre et respirer, fouler cette lande alors qu'elle l'avait si longtemps cru perdu à jamais.

Devant ses yeux l'homme disparu et c'est l'enfant qu'elle vit enjamber les touffes d'herbes qui éclataient en bouquet de rosée dans le soleil naissant. L'enfant qu'elle avait vu dans le Poudlard express lors de son premier voyage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce souvenir venait s'imposer à elle maintenant alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais repensé. Pourtant c'était bien le jeune Harry qu'elle voyait. Sans doute une façon de conjurer le sort et les années.

Un visage diaphane et fragile. De la porcelaine cristallisée sous la nuit de ses mèches et entre les cils sombres le vert de deux émeraudes lavées par la pluie. Assis au bord de la banquette de son compartiment, la nuque droite et les épaules fines, il avait serré inconsciemment les bras autour de sa poitrine, comme si ainsi il avait espéré tenir moins de place. Les doigts blancs crispés sur le sweatshirt trop grand, il semblait juste s'excuser d'exister. En cet instant il avait eu la douceur et la candeur d'une âme qui n'avait pas encore osé commencer à vivre, ses espoirs tout juste murmurés brillants comme les fantômes de rêves recroquevillés dans la nuit de ses paupières fines.

Dix-huit ans était passés et Hermione les voyait toujours danser autour de ses prunelles alors qu'il les posait sur Aliénor.

Debout face à l'autre, ils ne se touchaient pas. Seul leurs regards s'effleuraient et quelque chose d'autre qui ne se voyait pas. Alors lentement, Hermione vit l'enfant s'envoler, dissout par la lumière grandissante comme un charme levé à la fin d'une longue nuit et il ne resta bientôt plus que l'homme et de nouvelles parts d'ombres accrochées à sa vie.

Tout était vaste autour d'eux, pourtant ni l'immensité de la lande, ni les montagnes froides et millénaires ne parvenait à noyer leurs silhouettes figées dans l'aube. Les champs ondulaient à leurs pieds et le ciel caressait leurs têtes, y déposant de ses doigts invisibles d'étincelantes couronnes d'air et de lumière. Mais contrairement à Draco et Hermione, Harry et Aliénor appartenaient au même monde. Ils vivaient déjà par delà la réalité et le temps et comme une reine et son roi ils pouvaient faire de chaque instant leur royaume. Ils vivaient par delà la vie comme s'ils avaient déjà vaincu la mort. C'était l'autre vérité, la seconde liberté. La plus absolue. Le dernier affranchissement avant l'immortalité.

Ils joignirent leurs mains et avec elles leur magie qui inondait l'espace autour d'eux comme le cœur d'un même soleil.

Hermione se détourna. Elle se tenait loin en arrière mais le simple fait de les observer lui faisait l'effet d'une intrusion et elle chercha où poser son regard. Elle perçu un mouvement et reconnu Louis à sa tête blonde qui traversait le parc en contrebas et semblait se diriger vers eux. Elle se leva et avança dans sa direction, s'arrêtant sur le rebord des Hauts pour l'attendre.

Le vide à ses pieds et le vent dans son dos, elle laissa les courants d'airs se disputer son corps et observa les images inventées qu'ils dessinaient dans ses cheveux défaits. Juste pour un instant elle ne voulait plus s'appartenir et laisser le ciel l'étioler dans son vide. Pourtant, plus elle tentait de prendre de la distance avec elle même, plus son corps la retenait à lui et elle prenait soudain conscience de la plus infime des sensations. Le sang qui battait sous la peau fine de son poignet, une mèche de cheveux qui caressait sa nuque et le gout de chaque bouffée d'air tourbé qui descendait dans sa gorge. Et puis cette autre chose.

Profonde et diffuse, figeant sa magie au creux de son ventre avec la froide délicatesse d'une gelée un matin d'hiver. Comme elle, elle saisissait le monde sous son voile de glace mais restait encore trop jeune pour trainer la mort dans le blanc de son sillage. Elle était juste le prémice des longues nuits et des mois sans sursis. Le premier souffle des grandes tempêtes venues du nord. Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa magie rougeoyante, scrutant les langues de chaleur qui s'enroulaient sur elles mêmes. Il lui semblait qu'elles lui résistaient, ne cédant à son regard qu'à contrecœur, comme si elles cherchaient à protéger un secret profondément enfoui sous la lave.

Alors elle persista. Elle ouvrit chaque fleur et remonta chaque rivière. Elle souleva le moindre pétale, et détourna le moindre courant incandescent qui semblait éternellement se mettre entre elle et ce nouveau froid dont elle semblait se nourrir. Plus elle creusait profondément en elle, plus elle sentait sa douce morsure et quand enfin il ne resta plus nul part où chercher, elle vit le dernier bouton solaire flotter au cœur du brasier. Doucement, comme si elle craignait d'anéantir ce qu'elle allait y trouver, elle écarta un à un les derniers doigts de flammes et le cœur battant elle les regarda s'épanouirent sans plus de résistance. C'est là, au creux d'elle même, qu'elle la vit pour la première fois briller dans son écrin d'acier. Froide et précieuse, enroulée dans l'infini de ses cristaux glacés, grandissait la vie.

À cet instant Louis apparut près d'elle. Le visage sombre, il tenait un parchemin dans son poing.

« Je sais où ils ont emmené Malfoy. Et je sais qui le détient. »


	27. L'héritier

Salut! Voici la suite de la rencontre entre Tom et Draco. Pour vous remettre en contexte vous pouvez relire le chapitre "L'autre survivant" !

Enjoy!

* * *

L'homme le dévisagea. Observant le néant sur son visage, l'absence absolue de toutes émotions. Pourtant il devinait le tourment et la violence des courants qui glissaient sous la surface. Le déchainement contenu entre les doigts de glaces.

« Viens t'assoir avec moi. »

Draco s'avança lentement, louvoyant entre les tables sans jamais quitter Tom Riddle des yeux. Plus il approchait, plus les détails se dessinaient dans la semi obscurité. Les assiettes encore pleines, les verres brisés. Le sang. Le sang qui avait éclaboussé les murs et les nappes blanches, se mélangeant au vin renversé.

Le silence qui pesait dans le restaurant prit un autre sens, une autre profondeur et Draco pouvait sentir le gout de la mort sur le bout de sa langue. Un instant il fut tenté de plonger, de s'étirer dans sa seconde réalité à la recherche des corps qu'il ne voyait nul part mais qui devaient se trouver dissimulés quelque part. Peut-être dans les chambres juste au dessus d'eux, dans les cuisines du restaurant, les sauces et les viandes carbonisant sur les feux laissés allumés ou entassés dans l'obscurité et la fraicheur des caves à vins. Il les sentait si présent tout autour de lui qu'il devait lutter contre son instinct de Résurrectionniste. Il en fut surpris, déstabilisé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ses dons s'étaient développés. Jamais il n'avait été aussi conscient de l'autre côté, si conscient qu'il pouvait presque sentir le poids de leurs yeux morts sans même avoir à les rechercher. Mais il ne pouvait pas se glisser vers eux. Il devait rester concentré. Riddle l'observait s'approcher, si immobile qu'il semblait ne plus respirer.

Draco tira une chaise qui ne fit aucun bruit sur l'épaisse moquette et s'assit face à lui.

« Enfin, je retrouve mon commandant… » Susurra Tom. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main droite de Draco et son annulaire vide.

« Mais je vois que le Résurrectionniste n'est plus ce qu'il était. La rumeur était donc vrai, Gabriel a bel et bien recueilli ton sceau de pouvoir. »

Malfoy ne répondit rien. Si Voldemort pensait qu'il avait perdu toute puissance avec sa bague, il ne comptait pas le détromper. Ils s'observèrent un long moment, Draco fermant étroitement son esprit aux tentatives de Riddle pour pénétrer ses pensées.

« Tu dois te poser de nombreuses questions… » Entama Tom une fois qu'il fut certain de ne trouver aucune faille.

« Pour être honnête, une seule m'intéresse. » Coupa Draco. Il ne voulait pas le laisser diriger la conversation et le mener droit dans ses pièges.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Je suis toujours en vie, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose que tu dois désirer. »

Tom Riddle sourit, les yeux baissés sur la coupe de bois qu'il caressait de ses longs doigts. Les bougies éclairaient son visage de lumière, créant des ombres sous les cils séduisants qui caressaient sa joue.

« Je n'ai toujours désiré qu'une seule chose, et tu le sais. » Draco le fixa, interdit. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir cette conversation une fois de plus. Pas encore, pas après toutes ces années.

« Encore maintenant ? »

« Toujours. »

Draco retint un soupir. Ce ne fut pas dur, sa poitrine s'était muée en pierre. Son corps entier semblait s'être coordonné pour éviter toute dépense d'énergie inutile face au danger. Un peu plus et son cœur se serait arrêté de battre. Sans pouvoir se retenir il écouta le profond silence qui s'étirait dans son corps comme si sans le vouloir il était tombé de l'autre côté et cela prit un temps interminable avant que le son ténu d'un faible battement ne remue sous ses côtes gelées. Qu'était-il en train de se produire ? Qu'était-il en train de devenir ?

« Si tu veux Potter, cela ne devrait plus être un problème à présent. » Reprit-il difficilement. Il était loin de lui même et plus l'adrénaline et la peur broyaient ses entrailles, moins il se sentait vivant.

« À ce que j'ai entendu dire, il te cherche lui aussi depuis longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut. Ce qu'il veut, c'est que je le tue. » Répondit Riddle laconiquement. Draco haussa les sourcils.

« N'est ce pas ce que tu veux aussi ? »

« En trente ans j'ai toujours interdit à qui que ce soit de le tuer. »

« Je présumais que c'était pour le simple plaisir de le faire toi même. » Rétorqua Draco sans émotions.

Tom sourit, dévoilant ses dents éclatantes.

« C'était il y a longtemps. Mais plus maintenant. Pas maintenant que j'ai presque entièrement reconstruit mon âme et que je sais qu'un morceau d'elle vit en lui. Cela fait de lui la personne au monde la plus proche de moi. Un frère. Un fils. » Inconsciemment il donna un coup d'œil à la coupe de bois, ce que Draco ne manqua pas de remarquer, derrière sa froide rigidité.

« Il est prêt à m'offrir sa mort mais c'est sa vie que je veux. Bien plus précieux. »

« Il n'acceptera jamais, trancha Draco. Il veut absolument se débarrasser de cet Horcruxe. Il continuera à te provoquer jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par le tuer. »

« Il acceptera peut-être pour une contrepartie. »

« Rien ne pèsera suffisamment lourd dans la balance, assura Draco. Pas même la vie de ses amis. » Tom s'avança alors vers lui, posant ses délicats poignets blancs sur la nappe tâchée.

« Pas même un enfant ? Susurra-t-il. Un bébé ? » Draco cessa de respirer pour de bon. Son corps se crispa encore un peu plus et il sentit son esprit qui combattait pour le quitter, tentant de rejoindre désespérément les cadavres encore tièdes. En cas de combat ils seraient sa seule et unique défense et le Résurrectionniste le savait. Une éternité s'écoula et pourtant il ne respirait toujours pas.

« Comme celui de sa meilleure amie ? » Continua Tom. Il souriait toujours mais il ne restait aucune trace de séduction sur ses lèvres. Juste l'écœurante malice d'un serpent prêt à se jeter sur sa proie.

« Je ne te laisserai pas approcher de mon fils. » Articula lentement Draco. Il était toujours sur sa chaise pourtant il ressentait cette autre moitié louvoyer dans les étages. Il avait rejoint les corps maintenant. Il pouvait les respirer et les effleurer, ses doigts de fumée tremblant d'impatience, prêts à les relever.

Tom se renversa sur le dossier de sa chaise, triomphant.

« Ainsi il y a bien un enfant. ».

Draco oublia instantanément les morts. Il venait de commettre une erreur. Une terrible erreur. Il sentit un tunnel se creuser dans sa poitrine. Lentement, comme du sable qui glisse inexorablement sous les pieds lorsque la marée se retire. Un vide familier, une vielle peur. Celle de perdre le contrôle de sa vie. Une fois de plus. Il venait de dévoiler l'existence d'Uranus et plus rien à présent ne pourrait le dissimuler aux yeux du diable.

« J'essai de ne pas faire les même erreurs, Draco Malfoy, Repris Tom devant son silence. Vois-tu, il y a trente ans de cela, une prophétie à bien failli me détruire. Quand je l'ai entendu j'ai couru assassiner les Potter et leur fils et cela à bien failli me couter la vie. Mais je vais prendre mes précautions cette fois. »

Draco réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il ne devait pas se laisser distancer ou il perdrait définitivement le contrôle de la situation.

« Cette fois je ne chercherais pas à tuer cet enfant comme je l'ai fait avec Potter. Cette fois je le garderai bien en vie, près de moi. Je l'élèverai, je l'éduquerai et il deviendra mon Héritier. »

Un instant Draco eu la vision de son enfant. Tête blonde et joues roses assis ingénument sur les genoux du seigneur des ténèbres, régnant depuis son trône d'os et d'acier. Trop jeune pour savoir parler mais qui déjà souriait au chaos et aux vies massacrées.

Draco se força à ne rien dire. Il n'avancerai aucune de ses pièces et le meilleur moyen pour contraindre l'adversaire à se mettre à découvert était encore de se taire.

« Il deviendra mon héritier, reprit Tom après un moment. À moins que tu puisses m'en offrir un autre à sa place. »

Ils y étaient. Voldemort venait enfin de poser ses cartes sur la table. La vie de son fils contre celle du survivant.

Riddle se pencha. Il se pencha tant que Draco put sentir la froide odeur de la mort qui l'entourait. Pas celle de la chaire qui se décompose, ni celle des os qui tombent en poussière mais celle de la prédatrice. La grande faucheuse et son parfum de néant et d'éternité. Senteur de fleurs immortelles et empoisonnées qui fleurissent en enfer. Acide et familière, embaumant jusqu'à ses propres nuits et laissant chaque matin sur sa langue ce gout de sang et de souffre amer.

Draco ne bougea pas. Le Résurrectionniste ne reculait pas devant la mort. Il la regardait dans les yeux, lui susurrait qu'il ne croyait pas en son Dieu. Il volait ses enfants, les relevant sous le soleil et les laissant marcher parmi les vivants.

« Je veux Harry, murmura Tom. Je veux Harry et toi tu veux ton fils. Si tu arrives à convaincre Potter de rester avec moi de son plein grés, je ne tenterai rien contre cet enfant. Si Harry meure, s'il tente quoi que ce soit pour que je l'élimine, alors le marché ne tiendra plus. Mais tant qu'il demeurera à mes côtés, vivant, je ne toucherai pas à ta descendance. »

Tom Riddle le fixait de ses prunelles sombres. La beauté de ses traits maléfiques noyée dans la semi-obscurité.

« Si je ne savais pas que tu étais incapable d'aimer, je dirais que tu ne peux vivre sans Potter. » Lança Draco. Il voulait simplement gagner du temps pourtant il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

« J'ai déjà aimé, murmura Tom. Un homme qui fut à la fois un père, un maitre puis un égal. J'ai fais le tour du monde, j'ai creusé au plus profond de la magie pour lui prouver ma puissance. Lui prouver que j'étais digne de lui. Et quand je suis revenu, quand je lui ai demandé un poste de professeur qui m'aurait permis de rester à ses côtés, il m'a rejeté. Ce qu'il avait donné à Grindelwald, ce parvenu, il me l'a refusé à moi. Moi qui tenait la mort dans le creux de ma main. »

Un instant le fantôme de Dumbledore se tint entre eux, flottant dans le silence.

« J'ai tué Grindelwald, son premier amant, repris Tom froidement, je lui volerai Harry aussi. Ce garçon qu'il aimait tant m'appartiendra. J'ai juré que tout ce qu'il avait jamais aimé serai un jour à moi. »

« Tout cela pour une revanche avec un mort ? » Tom secoua la tête et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du regret brilla dans ses yeux.

« Harry aurait toujours dû être à mes côtés, je l'ai compris trop tard. Nous nous ressemblons, toi même tu nous as confondu tout à l'heure. Il y a plus de moi en lui qu'il ne veut l'admettre et je vais le forcer à voir cette vérité en face. »

Lentement il saisit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Draco.

« Une fois de plus tu fois choisir, Résurrectionniste. Tu dois choisir qui sera mon héritier de ton fils ou de Potter. »

Draco plongea dans le regard de Riddle qui s'ouvrait comme un puit noir sur la nuit. Le choix était tout fait et il le savait.

« Alors ce sera mon fils. »


	28. The Witchery

Salut! Donc le retour de notre rencontre Tom x Draco. Vous avez lu que leur scène se passe dans un restaurant, le Witchery qui existe réellement comme toutes les références que j'utilise dans cette fic.

Il est assez réputé et se trouve comme je l'ai dis dans edinburgh old town, aux portes du château et fut construit au xvi eme siècle (ce n'était pas un restaurant à l'époque évidement, mais une résidence appartenant à James boswell). Le restaurant tient son nom des centaines de femmes accusées de sorcellerie qui y ont été brûlées vives durant le xvi et xvii ème siècles. J'y ai mangé et c'était assez exceptionnel! On peut y dormir aussi et bien évidemment on le dit hanté mais les chambres étaient pas mal trop chères pour moi :-(

* * *

Suite de la rencontre entre Draco et Tom. (3 mois avant la scène du retour d'Harry)

* * *

Il sentait Tom dans son dos. Non pas parce qu'il le touchait mais parce que cet homme était, tout comme lui, aussi présent dans le monde des vivants que dans celui des morts et il troublait la surface des limbes en ce mouvant là ou tout était immobiles. Doublement conscient de sa présence, Draco et le Résurrectionniste percevaient chacune des ondes qu'il propageait jusque dans leurs os et ils épiaient le seigneur des ténèbres, calculant le moindre de ses gestes.

Riddle ouvrit la porte sur la pièce plongée dans le noir et le laissa avancer à l'intérieur.

« Tu as fais ton choix Draco Malfoy. À présent nous allons attendre que ton cher fils voit le jour et tu resteras ici, avec moi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu préviennes sa mère. Quand il naitra nous irons le chercher ensemble. »

Draco ne se retourna pas pour lui répondre et la porte claqua dans son dos, éteignant le peu de lumière qui filtrait du couloir.

Tremblant, il s'autorisa enfin à reprendre son souffle et tomba à genoux. Malgré le danger de ce qu'il pourrait y rencontrer, malgré le risque de ne plus jamais retrouver le chemin du retour, il abandonna sa lutte pour rester parmi les vivants et céda à l'autre monde qui tentait de l'aspirer depuis le début de sa rencontre avec Tom Riddle.

Il laissa le Résurrectionniste prendre sa place et voir dans le noir de sa cellule par delà la grande nuit et le vide. Le guider et survivre parmi les enfers.

Il était dans une pièce du sous sol entièrement de pierre. Seule la porte était faite de bois et il pouvait voir les enchantements qui la défendait luire faiblement. En forme de tunnel, l'ancienne cave avait un plafond bas et incurvé et elle était si longue qu'il ne parvenait pas à en distinguer la fin. Lentement il avança, découvrant toujours plus de ténèbres et de néant. L'espace entre les murs froids était plongé dans un silence écrasant qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles comme s'il s'était trouvé au fond des mers et tout autour de lui ne s'élevait que des rideaux de nuits, profonds et aveuglants.

Prêt à se déchirer, ils dissimulaient un monde de souvenirs trop abimés pour pouvoir être oubliés. Alors ils erraient, enfermés dans leur propre réalité à l'envers de la vie, trainant avec eux d'anciennes blessures qui ne guériraient jamais. Draco pouvait sentir leur désespoir. Il pouvait sentir leur peur et leur colère qui ne servaient qu'à créer de vieux cauchemars. Nourris de leur rancœur, leurrés par la lumière noire de vies réinventées, ils se rassemblaient sous d'austères bannières prêt à dévorer le moindre espoir et franchir chaque frontière.

Il perçut d'abords un bruissement d'obscurité froissée, comme un corps remuant sous les draps du temps. Puis le son, effleuré, de voix qui depuis des siècles ne devaient plus exister. Elles chuchotaient sous ses pieds, la cendre de leurs vies il y a longtemps rependues sous la terre et leurs sanglots se mêlaient au crépitement d'un feu attisé par la haine et le vent.

Après quelques pas il dû s'arrêter, écœuré. Les murmures avaient une odeur de fumée. Celle de la chaire qui brule, de la peau qui se consume et du sang qui bout dans les veines.

« Tu peux les sentir toi aussi, n'est ce pas ? Tu peux les entendre ? »

La voix, frêle et lointaine venait des vivants. Il fit encore quelque pas en avant, le souffle chaud de corps qui brulent emplissant un peu plus ses poumons. Il avait enfin rejoint l'extrémité du tunnel et il n'était pas le seul.

Le corps nu et décharné était prostré à même le sol, ses longs membres squelettiques recroquevillés contre la pierre. La tête penchée vers le sol, Draco pouvait voir la peau du crâne là où les cheveux avaient été arrachées et du sang séché venait encrouter les plaies.

Dans le noir se détachait le blanc de son visage. Un visage mort mais que la vie refusait toujours de céder.

« Elles sont mortes ici même, continua la voix. Les lèvres, rongées jusque dans la chaire remuaient à peine. Avant que ces murs ne soient construis et que la pierre ne recouvre leur corps de cendres. Des centaines de femmes, accusées de sorcellerie et brulées vives dans les acclamations de la foule. »

Draco s'avança encore, écartant les ombres qui se refermaient derrière sa haute silhouette. Il les sentait, oppressantes, qui se serraient contre lui, cherchant malgré elles du réconfort le long de la peau tiède de ceux qui marchaient sur l'autre rive de la vie. Leurs mains froides sur ses poignets, il essayait de les ignorer, le regard fixé sur le visage livide qui s'était tourné vers lui.

Il y avait la maigreur. Il y avait la pâleur et la perte de son humanité. Mais pire que tout il y avait ce qui manquait. Deux orbites vides et des paupières flétries qui pendaient, n'ayant plus d'yeux sur lesquels se refermer. Il s'arrêta, le regard rivé sur ces cavités noires et béantes qui semblaient le fixer par delà leur cécité.

Ils demeurèrent un moment silencieux, chacun contemplant le monde ténébreux de l'autre.

« Bienvenue au Witchery, Résurrectionniste. » La voix était sifflante, presque inaudible. La voix d'un corps qui se meure.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Après le sacrifice du survivant, la femme obscure, marquée du triangle par les forces du mal, mettra fin au règne du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais elle ne pourra survivre sans le prince des morts et de leur union naitra Uranus. Enfant Roi qui par sa puissance pourra dominer le monde. »

Alors Draco se pencha et récupéra le tissu qui gisait à terre. Précautionneusement il le déposa sur le corps nu, cachant ce qu'il restait d'une femme.

« C'est à vous que l'on doit notre prophétie. » Affirma-t-il en se reculant à nouveau.

« Celle là et d'autres avant ça, Draco Malfoy. » L'intonation lorsqu'elle prononça son nom était familière et il scruta ses traits. À la fois intrigué et récalcitrant à regarder en face tant de souffrance et de tourment sur un même visage.

« Je vous connais, n'est ce pas ? »

« J'ai travaillé, il y a des années de cela, au collège de Poudlard. J'enseignais la divination. »

La femme eut un petit rire ironique qui la laissa à bout de souffle. Parler semblait être une souffrance en soit et elle tremblait contre la pierre humide et froide.

« Sibylle Trelawney. C'était mon nom, reprit-elle faiblement. Celui d'une autre vie dans laquelle j'étais ignorante. »

« Qu'est ce qui a changé depuis ? » L'interrogea Draco en posant un genou à terre.

« J'ai appris que j'étais l'auteur de la prophétie sur Harry Potter et le seigneur des ténèbres. C'est lui même qui me l'a dévoilé, juste après m'avoir capturé. » Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement, l'air qu'elle inspirait coulant bruyamment dans sa gorge décharnée.

« Il a dit que c'était à cause de moi qu'il avait failli tout perdre et qu'a présent ma vie lui appartenait. Il voulait que je _vois_. Que je lui dévoile le futur. Mais je n'y parvenais pas. »

Sa voix se brisa et Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard des orbites vides. Il essayait de ne pas imaginer les sévices que Voldemort avait dû lui faire subir afin de la forcer, elle, médiocre professeur qui avait passé la moitié de sa vie dans une tour entourée de service à thé.

« Quand il a compris que rien ne marchait, continua-t-elle, il a décidé de voler mes yeux. Il disait que si je ne pouvais voir le futur alors je ne devrais plus rien voir du tout. »

Elle porta ses mains squelettiques à son visage, couvrant ses plaies comme deux araignées livides qui continuent de protéger un trésor volé depuis longtemps.

« Et quand il a lancé le sort, je les ai sentit s'arracher de ma tête… »

Après cela ils ne dirent plus rien pendant de longues minutes, chacun perdu dans les relans de vielles souffrances qui ne vous quitte jamais vraiment.

« Pourtant vous avez bien vu, reprit Draco. Vous avez vu l'obscurius et le prince des morts. Vous avez vu Uranus. »

Il prenait tout juste conscience que l'existence de son fils avait uniquement dépendu de cet être brisé, recroquevillé dans la nuit éternelle de blessures atroces et irrévocables et cela le tétanisait. Si Voldemort de lui avait pas arraché les yeux elle n'aurait surement pas fait cette prophétie. Aliénor de Montdragon et Potter n'en auraient jamais entendu parler, ils n'auraient jamais pu forcer le destin et les faire se rencontrer lui et Hermione.

« Oui, je vous ai vu. Après la perte de mes yeux tout a changé et j'ai pu voir comme jamais avant. Ce que j'avais toujours voulu, être enfin un vraie voyante, Voldemort me l'a donné. Depuis il me garde proche de lui et il ne me laissera ni partir ni mourir. » La voix était sévère, comme le glas d'une malédiction qui se referme sur un destin.

« Alors rien n'est différent ? Mon fils va vivre ? »

« La prophétie est toujours la même. Mais tu dois sortir d'ici si tu veux les sauver. »

La silhouette d'Hermione flotta dans l'esprit de Draco tel qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Le visage coupable et les mensonges au bout des lèvres.

« Si tu ne la rejoins pas, ton amour pour elle s'évaporera, prévint Trelawney comme si elle aussi avait vu ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il s'évaporera comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Tu t'enfonceras parmi les morts, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que tu sois incapable de retrouver le chemin du retour ou que tu oublis simplement que tu as déjà appartenu à un autre endroit que celui là. »

Draco et le Résurrectionniste l'écoutaient silencieusement, tout deux conscients de la vérité dans ses paroles. Ils le savaient car cela avait déjà commencé. La longue chute vers les cités souterraines et les errances dans leurs rues sombres et peuplées de cauchemars. Chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait il était un peu plus difficile d'en ressortir et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les morts ne le prennent pour l'un d'entre eux et ne referme la stèle de leur tombeau au dessus de sa tête.

« Hermione Granger mourra dans sa tentative de te sauver de toi même, continuait la voyante. Et ton fils, lui, règnera sur un monde de ténèbres. Tu le verras grandir, surpasser ses maitres et commander aux étoiles. Il fera tomber la glace du ciel et appellera du grand nord les mortelles tempêtes. Les loups arpenteront son royaume et le froid son cœur. »

Draco sentait ses mains trembler mais Sibylle Trelawney ne cessait de parler. Sa voix maintenant dure et ferme résonnait sous la voute de pierre et il savait au fond de lui que même les morts l'entendaient.

« Enfant d'un Obscurius et d'un Nécromancien, le plus puissant Nécromancien que les siècles aient jamais vu, il sera tout puissant et la mort et l'hiver du monde commenceront avec lui. »

Alors qu'elle parlait il se surprit à penser à Skye. À Skye et au petit cottage qu'il avait un jour vu sur le bord de la lande. Perdu dans le creux d'une vallée, entouré de la brume qui le protégeait du monde et du temps, il l'avait vu comme un repère. Un endroit où il aurait aimé vivre en paix, loin de la peur et du doute. Loin de la vie qui vous écorche le cœur dans cet ailleurs où ne mènent aucunes routes.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, murmura-t-il, je ne veux pas finir comme ça. Je ne veux pas que ma… famille finisse comme ça. »

Dans sa tête la porte du cottage s'ouvrit et Uranus s'élança au dehors, le sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux blonds déjà humide de la fine pluie qui arrosait si souvent les iles du vent. L'innocence colorait ses joues froides et l'amour apaisait la glace de ses yeux alors qu'il courait vers lui. Draco entoura son petit corps de ses bras mais son esprit épiait toujours la porte, attendant de voir si elle allait s'ouvrir de nouveau. Attendant de voir si Hermione faisait elle aussi partie de cette chimère qu'il aurait voulu comme vie.

« Ce n'ai pas ce que tu veux pour le moment, coupa Trelawney. Mais cela viendra si tu reste trop longtemps loin d'elle. Tu dois sortir d'ici. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu poses les mauvaises questions, Draco Malfoy. Tu sais déjà comment. Ce qui est important c'est de savoir _quand_. »


	29. Mary King's Close

_Salut mes chers lecteurs et lectrices!_

 _Merci de votre patience!_

 _Merci aussi à ceux qui sont venus me "botter les fesses" pour savoir quand serai posté mon nouveau chapitre! Mine de rien ça me fait accélérer lol_

* * *

 _Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa magie rougeoyante, scrutant les langues de chaleur qui s'enroulaient sur elles mêmes. Il lui semblait qu'elles lui résistaient, ne cédant à son regard qu'à contrecœur, comme si elles cherchaient à protéger un secret profondément enfoui sous la lave._

 _Alors elle persista. Elle ouvrit chaque fleur et remonta chaque rivière. Elle souleva le moindre pétale, et détourna le moindre courant incandescent qui semblait éternellement se mettre entre elle et ce nouveau froid dont elle semblait se nourrir._

 _Plus elle creusait profondément en elle, plus elle sentait sa douce morsure et quand enfin il ne resta plus nul part où chercher, elle vit le dernier bouton solaire flotter au cœur du brasier. Doucement, comme si elle craignait d'anéantir ce qu'elle allait y trouver, elle écarta un à un les derniers doigts de flammes et le cœur battant elle les regarda s'épanouirent sans plus de résistance. C'est là, au creux d'elle même, qu'elle la vit pour la première fois briller dans son écrin d'acier. Froide et précieuse, enroulée dans l'infini de ses cristaux glacés, grandissait la vie._

 _À cet instant Louis apparut près d'elle. Le visage sombre, il tenait un parchemin dans son poing._

 _« Je sais où ils ont emmené Malfoy. Et je sais qui le détient. »_

 _Suite du chapitre « La tempête venue du nord ». Hermione découvre qu'elle est enceinte, Harry réapparait et ils apprennent que Draco est détenu au Witchery par les Russes et Voldemort._

* * *

« Je t'arrange ça en deux secondes, Potter. » Proposa Louis, ses doigts fins jouant avec sa baguette magique.

Harry, assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, avait renversé la tête en arrière et couvrait son nez ensanglanté d'un mouchoir déjà imbibé.

« Non, merci Louis. Je l'ai mérité. »

Debout derrière lui, Aliénor lisait gravement le parchemin qui était arrivé le matin même, envoyé par un de ses nombreux informateurs disséminés dans Édimbourg. Bien qu'elle ait eu l'air absorbée, Hermione la vit tiquer et un instant elle lança à Harry un regard réprobateur.

Ce matin, quand Ron avait aperçu Harry dans le parc, il avait fait trois grands pas dans sa direction avant de lui écraser son gigantesque poing dans la figure. Harry n'avait pas fait un geste pour l'arrêter et il s'était volontairement laissé casser le nez. Il était resté là, le sang dégoulinant entre ses lèvres écarlates et le long de sa mâchoire blanche. Ron avait fulminé un moment, son plaisir à moitié évanoui et sapé par l'absence de combattivité de l'adversaire, avant de battre en retraite sans un mot. Le bonheur des retrouvailles viendrait mais pour le moment, soulagement et colère livraient leur bataille dans le cœur de Ron.

« Oui, tu l'as mérité. » Ron, adossé au mur à l'autre bout de la salle, posait sur lui un regard d'acier. Ce nouveau regard dur et intransigeant qu'Hermione était encore parfois surprise de voir briller sous ses mèches flamboyantes.

« C'est pour nous avoir laissé croire que tu étais mort durant toutes ces années. » Laissa-t-il tomber avant de se tourner vers Louis, son regard implacable à présent posé sur le jeune blond.

« Et toi ne t'avise pas de l'arranger, sinon ton nez sera le suivant à y passer. »

N'importe qui aurait flanché devant le calme et la colère qui couvait sous l'immense corps parfaitement immobile. Un mouvement, un seul instant, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Ron pour faire surgir le monstre de ses entrailles et lacérer chaque corps présent dans cette pièce. N'importe qui sauf Louis.

Hermione vit les prunelles étincelantes du Montdragon glisser lentement dans l'ombre de ses cils pour se poser finalement sur Ron. De sous ses paupières et boucles blondes, figé dans sa perfection, il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, aussi mutin que venimeux.

Le silence s'étira, lourd et provocateur et Aliénor se déplaça légèrement sur la droite, s'interposant entre son frère et le loup. Elle déposa la lettre sur la table, prés d'elle, comme si de rien n'était mais Hermione voyait qu'elle se tenait prête à intervenir.

« Que fait-on pour Draco ? » Interrogea-t-elle pour détourner l'attention.

« Je vais aller le chercher, répondit Louis dans le silence de la salle. On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais fais un nouveau meilleur ami, Louis. » Lança Ron, prêt à tout pour évacuer sa mauvaise humeur.

« Je préfère savoir le Résurrectionniste de notre bord que de celui de Voldemort. » Trancha Louis. Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle savait, elle, que Draco ne serait plus jamais du bord de Voldemort, mais il ne serrait sans doute jamais vraiment du leur non plus.

« Et puis c'est le père de l'enfant ! » Reprit Louis.

Harry avait tourné les yeux vers Hermione mais n'avait rien dit. Ils étaient tous au delà de bien des choses depuis la guerre.

Et si la prophétie n'était pas d'eux, Harry et Aliénor en étaient les seconds créateurs. Ils l'avaient saisi entre leurs mains d'enfants prodiges et nourri de désespoir et de magie.

Ils l'avaient rendu possible, ils lui avaient donné la vie. Ils avaient fait descendre Uranus des étoiles jusque dans leur douloureuse réalité.

« Oui, c'est vrai. C'est son père… » Avait répété Ron en se calmant immédiatement comme s'il avait déjà oublié ce fait. Il était encore ébranlé et Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle même avait les plus grandes difficultés à intégrer cette nouvelle idée.

« Je vais aller le chercher. » Répéta Louis.

« Non, tu ne dois pas t'approcher de Voldemort. » C'était Harry qui avait parlé et Hermione lui lança un regard surpris.

« Il a raison, approuva Aliénor, plus habile qu'Hermione à dissimuler ses émotions. Elle ne jeta pas même un regard à Harry, pourtant ses yeux s'étaient troublés.

« Tu ne dois pas y aller, Louis, reprit-elle. Tout le monde te croit mort et c'est un atout considérable pour nous. Nous allons avoir besoin de toi pour autre chose. »

Hermione essaya d'attraper le regard de la Montdragon mais celle-ci se déroba. Autre chose ?

« C'est moi qui vais aller le chercher. » Dit Harry en retirant le mouchoir de son visage.

Il y eut un court silence étonné vite rompit par Ron qui apparemment avait d'autres choses en tête.

« Où étais-tu ces derniers mois ? » L'interrogea-t-il sans la moindre once d'affection dans la voix.

« Je cherchais le Graal. » Répondit-il simplement. Hermione étouffa une exclamation de surprise pendant que Ron le fixait froidement, imperturbable. Aliénor et Louis, eux, ne semblèrent pas surpris.

« Je voulais le trouver avant lui mais j'ai échoué, soupira-t-il, l'air fatigué. Comme toujours. Ma propre mort continue de me filer entre les doigts. »

Aliénor qui était retournée près de lui baissa la tête et ses cheveux blonds glissèrent sur ses joues qui avaient pâli.

« Alors ma famille a échoué en fin de compte, murmura-t-elle. J'ai échoué. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, déclara Harry. Le ton était sincère mais sans aucun apitoiement. Il n'était pas là pour l'épargner ou la protéger, on ne protégeait pas Aliénor de Montdragon. Elle était l'élite, l'enfant de plusieurs siècles de vies et de morts qui avaient laissé leurs baisers sur ses lèvres et son âme.

« Je savais que durant l'attaque de votre famille Telchar avait disparu. J'ai appris après que c'était pour confier la coupe à l'Étoile, une congrégation secrète de Gobelins qui trouvent, cachent et protègent les plus vieux trésors du monde. »

« J'ai entendu parler d'eux, coupa Aliénor. Des pirates, des violeurs de tombes et de temples. Ils n'ont aucunes règles, aucun honneur. Ils mourront pour voler ce qui ne leur appartienne même pas. »

« Ils mourront aussi pour le protéger, tempéra Harry. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que Telchar a choisi de leur donner le Graal. Il ne voyait qu'eux pour le dissimuler aux yeux de Voldemort. »

Harry se tue un instant, partagé entre colère et résignation.

« Il a toujours été fidèle aux Montdragon cependant et il a cherché à le récupérer plusieurs fois après ça. Mais ses congénères l'ont trahi. Ils n'ont jamais voulu le lui rendre. Ils savaient qu'il s'empresserait de le remettre à sa maitresse et pour eux il était inconcevable, presque blasphématoire, qu'une simple humaine, même sorcière, possède cette coupe. »

La voix d'Harry trembla quand il prononça le mot humain. Il fixait Aliénor, ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil et la courbure princière de son cou. Il voyait la lumière dans l'acier de sa lame et la nuit dans le noir de ses lèvres. Jamais tel humain n'avait posé ses pieds sur leur monde. Elle était la gardienne et le guerrier et il était tombé pour la plus belle des reliques après laquelle il eut jamais couru.

« Quand j'ai réussi à le persuader que je ne voulais pas la coupe pour moi mais seulement la remettre entre tes mains, il a accepté de me mener à l'Étoile. Ce fut long, même avec son aide car ils changent constamment de place. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Voldemort était déjà passé par là. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Telchar ? » Interrogea Aliénor en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Il est mort, répondit-il tristement. Il s'est tué avec les quelques autres chargés de protéger la coupe et qui avaient survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort. Ils ont dit que tel était leur châtiment pour avoir failli. » Aliénor, peu surprise, hocha la tête avec résignation.

« Il était un bon conseiller, ses avis me manquerons. » Hermione devina que venant de la jeune femme, toujours si froide et grave, ces quelques mots représentaient une grande marque d'affection.

« Après ça j'ai cherché à savoir où Voldemort l'avait caché et ce qu'il voulait en faire mais cela ne servait plus à grand chose, continua Harry. Je me suis alors demandé pourquoi tes parents ne t'avaient jamais parlé de la coupe ? Pourquoi t'avoir entrainé si intensivement, presque cruellement, à protéger quelque chose dont ils t'avaient toujours tenu dans l'ignorance ? C'était forcément qu'il y avait autre chose. Tu étais destiné à te battre pour un autre trésor. »

Harry se tourna vers Louis mais c'est à sa sœur qu'il s'adressa.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as raconté ? Te souviens-tu de ce que ton père t'a dit, en haut de la tour, quand il t'a offert ton armure ? »

Aliénor fronçait les sourcils. Elle se souvenait mais ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Il ne t'a jamais dit de protéger le Graal, reprit Harry. Par contre, il t'a fais jurer de protéger autre chose. Il t'a fait jurer de protéger… »

« … mon frère. » Acheva Aliénor dans un souffle.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Son profil découpé et ses sourcils blonds, irréel dans sa perfection.

« Je ne sais pas ce que t'ont fait tes parents, Louis, murmura Harry après un silence. Je sais juste que si Aliénor est la gardienne, toi tu es le trésor. »

Hermione comprenait à présent. Cette couronne de lumière qui brillait continuellement autour de sa tête blonde, même sans le moindre éclat de soleil, n'était autre que le bandeau d'immortalité qui ceignait d'ordinaire le front de jeunes dieux. Il avait été déposé sur les cheveux de soie d'un enfant des citadelles du vent, ces châteaux construis sur le toit des hommes. Les plus proches des cieux et les plus proches des Dieux.

« Mais tout cela n'est pas notre combat, c'est celui de votre famille, souffla Harry. Je sais juste qu'il n'est dans l'intérêt de personne de te laisser approcher de Voldemort, Louis. »

Aliénor fixait son frère mais il était impossible de comprendre ce regard, car plus que celui d'une sœur, il y avait aussi le poids de plusieurs générations de Montdragon. Tous anciens protecteurs du secret Cathare et des reliques de Dieu. Après un moment Harry reprit la parole, les yeux rivés sur elle.

« Nous devons suivre la prophétie, Ali. Voldemort doit me tuer et Hermione devra l'anéantir. Ainsi Louis sera en sécurité. Uranus sera en sécurité. Et notre monde avec eux. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, plus rigide que jamais et ses doigts caressant inconsciemment le pommeau de l'épée qui pendait au côté de sa haute silhouette.

« Ce soir nous irons chercher le Résurrectionniste et nous le ramènerons aux côtés d'Hermione et de son fils, déclara Harry. Car c'est là qu'est sa place dans cette guerre et nulle part ailleurs. »

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard, au Witchery_

« Aujourd'hui ? »

Draco, anxieux comme à chaque fois qu'il avait posé cette question, attendait de savoir si le moment propice à son évasion était enfin venu. Au début il l'avait questionné toutes les heures, sa langue brulant de lui demander plus souvent encore, puis jour après jour. Et toujours la réponse muette de la voyante lui écorchait le cœur.

Car elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis leur première rencontre. Elle était restée figée contre la pierre froide, parfaitement immobile dans le drapage de souffrance silencieuse qui était le seul habit qui lui restait. La seule couverture, la dernière protection contre un plus grand mal encore. Draco comprit bientôt que c'était cette douleur plus que l'espoir ou tout autre chose qui la maintenait en vie et elle la protégeait, sachant qu'il s'agissait là de sa dernière réalité dans un monde qui n'existait déjà plus pour elle.

Il dormait, bercé dans le creux de la nuit. Malgré le noir éternel de leur cellule il savait qu'elle était là. Plus épaisse que le jour et plus peuplée aussi. Les autres s'y mouvaient, presque vivants, caressant ses cheveux blonds et le veillant comme une mère son enfant. Il était le seul corps tiède dans le vide glacé qu'ils emplissaient et ils le chérissaient pour ce qu'il y apportait.

« Tu dois partir. Maintenant. »

Quatre mots silencieux mais qui résonnèrent en lui comme un tremblement de terre. Le Résurrectionniste l'avait entendu avant Draco et il lui abandonna immédiatement son corps et sa vie. Aussi silencieux et mortel que les morts, il se redressa dans le noir, son corps tremblant d'un pouvoir qu'il était sur le point de libérer. Il avait passé trois mois dans ce cachot, trois mois à le sentir enfler dans sa poitrine comme un océan qui gronde impatiemment dans l'ombre de la tempête. Mais il n'était plus capable de le contrôler. Il ne _voulait_ plus le contrôler.

Il ferma les yeux et le laissa éclater hors de son corps avec une telle violence qu'il empêcha ses poumons de se dilater et son cœur de battre. Figé à l'intérieur de lui même, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant. Ce qui lui avait demandé des efforts auparavant se faisait maintenant aussi naturellement que de respirer, et il savait pourquoi. Il avait créé et commandé des armées d'inferis mais il ne s'était jamais libéré de la peur de la mort et de la nuit. Cette peur il venait de la quitter, il venait de la laisser glisser de ses épaules, franchissant l'ultime frontière, la dernière barrière qui le séparait de ce qu'il était vraiment : le plus grand Nécromancien de son temps. Un Nécromancien nourri par un Obscurius. Abreuvé de son sombre et terrible pouvoir durant des semaines, il vivait à présent sa force et son ombre comme ce qu'elle était vraiment : une partie de lui même.

Une seconde vague le happa dans l'autre réalité et des milliers de fils explosèrent simultanément hors de son corps, l'écartelant dans l'obscurité. Il n'eut pas à chercher, il savait déjà où ils étaient. Et dans les couloirs, dans les murs et les sous sols, il n'était pas seul. Les chuchoteuses, cette fois silencieuses, l'accompagnaient, bordant son chemin de leur présence.

Lorsque les connections se firent il senti les cadavres se redresser un peu partout dans le Witchery, extensions ténébreuses de lui même. Il n'était plus Draco Malfoy, il était le Résurrectionniste. Il était des dizaines de corps abandonnés à la mort qui se relevaient maintenant pour lui. Voldemort avait commis une grossière erreur en laissant ses victimes à proximité de lui, même sans son anneau, et il allait le lui faire payer.

Une infime impulsion, l'étiolement d'une pensée dans le vide et les morts s'avancèrent, glissant silencieusement le long des couloirs déserts. Il y eut un bruit sourd, presque immédiatement englouti par le silence lorsque le premier corps s'écrasa sur la porte de sa prison. Mais un second suivit rapidement, puis un troisième et bientôt ils furent des dizaines à se ruer en avant alors que Draco les envoyait se heurter aveuglément contre le bois et les enchantements. Ils ne ressentaient aucune douleur, aucune peine et le sang coulait entre la porte et la pierre alors qu'ils continuaient de s'élancer en vagues incessantes qui se déchirent dans le bruit écœurant d'os brisés. La mort elle même frappait à sa porte et Draco voyait les gonds qui commencèrent à céder et le fer à pleurer sous sa main froide.

« Dépêches toi, ils arrivent. » Encore un murmure inaudible qui le transperça de part en part. Il devait s'échapper. Il devait sortir d'ici.

Le Résurrectionniste se redressa un peu plus et l'impulsion ravageuse qui traversa la nuit envoya d'un même mouvement tous les cadavres s'écraser impitoyablement sur la porte qui vola en éclat. La lumière se déversa avec les morts, la chair et le sang et derrière eux se tenaient les silhouettes immobiles de Nicolaï et des autres. Les baguettes se levèrent instantanément mais les morts s'étaient déjà relevés, formant de leur corps déchirés un mur protecteur pour leur maitre. Ils reçurent les sors à la place de Draco et les membres volèrent dans la cellule et l'étroit couloir. Le Résurrectionniste commença à s'avancer, laissant les cadavres le précéder et bientôt il eut franchi la porte de la cave. Les Russes faisaient pleuvoir leurs sortilèges mais chacun d'eux était avalé par un nouveau corps qui s'interposait et jamais ils ne réussissaient à l'atteindre. Les inferis tombaient les uns après les autres aux pieds du Résurrectionniste qui continuait d'avancer, étirant toujours plus loin un chemin écarlate de sang déjà coagulé, forçant ses adversaires à reculer, encore et encore.

Ils avaient rejoint le rez-de-chaussée lorsque les cadavres vinrent à manquer. Démembrés, éparpillés sur les murs et le sol, ils ne parvenaient plus à se relever. Il était temps pour Draco de fuir.

« Attrapez-le ! »

Mais il s'était déjà élancé. Son corps s'écrasa contre la fenêtre à croisillons alors que plomb et verre volaient en éclat. Le tintement des carreaux qui s'écrasent comme une rivière sur les pavés résonna dans la rue sombre mais lui même ne toucha pas vraiment le sol. L'attraction faisait partie de cette autre réalité qui ne pouvait l'affecter lorsqu'il respirait l'air toxique de l'autre côté. Le bout des ses pieds frôla la pierre et le Résurrectionniste le propulsa en avant. Les trainées lumineuses traversèrent l'air autour de lui, accompagnant sa fuite dans une pluie d'étoiles mortelles et magnifiques. Elles étiraient l'ombre de sa haute silhouette sur le sol de la vielle cité qui défilait à grande vitesse dans sa course effrénée.

Dangereusement exposé, il devait retrouver son monde. Il devait aller là où il était le plus puissant. Ses pas lui firent dévaler la Royal Miles, ses assaillants à ses trousses et alors qu'il courait, il scannait automatiquement la ville, repérant morts et cimetières comme cette seconde cité invisible qui s'étendait dans la première. Rapidement dans son esprit se dessina l'étoile sombre de ruelles enterrées. Sous ses pieds s'étirait Mary king's Close, la nécropole. Et entre les murs de ses catacombes, des corps qui dormaient par centaines. Draco accéléra, laissant le Résurrectionniste trouver son chemin pour le monde souterrain. Les Russes se rapprochaient dans son dos, inondant la rue déserte de la magie destructrice de leurs sortilèges et avec eux venait le son effroyable de trottoirs éventrés et de vitrines qui implosaient. Les moldus ne tarderaient pas à envoyer leurs propres forces et il ne tenait absolument pas à se retrouver pris entre les deux.

Draco, sous une impulsion qui n'était pas la sienne, stoppa sa course qui l'emmena glisser sur les pavés mouillés. Il bifurqua dans une étroite ruelle et dévala un escalier. Sa tête blonde passa sous une arcade et sa silhouette fut engloutie dans les ténèbres. L'odeur l'assaillit en premier, celle de la mort mais aussi celle de la maladie qui dort. Lourde et menaçante, elle avait laissé sa marque jusque dans la pierre et le Résurrectionniste senti un frisson secouer son corps. Il y avait des fléaux pires que les sorts et celui ci avait frappé aveuglément, peu importe qu'il y ait de la magie dans le sang. Draco s'était arrêté, un moment submergé par les cris et il les entendait l'appeler, suppliant pour une seconde chance de se relever. Suppliant pour une dernière revanche sur la nuit. Il faisait noir mais pas pour lui et il distinguait chaque pierre, chaque couloir de ce labyrinthe souterrain comme celui d'un monde qui était déjà le sien. Il y avait des rues pavées qui jamais n'avaient vu le ciel, il y avait des maisons abandonnées et des allées vidées d'air et d'humanité. Mais pour lui ce n'était qu'un lieu à l'abri des dieux et de la vie.

Dans son dos la lumière se fit et il sut qu'ils l'avaient rattrapé. Il lança son bras et de ses doigts s'étira de nouveaux fils de soie. Ils plongèrent instantanément dans la terre et les murs et de leurs entrailles de pierres surgirent des dizaines de squelettes ensevelis. Draco senti le souffle des os qui s'effondrent et la poussière qui étouffe les cris derrière lui. Il avait eu le temps de dévaler deux allées lorsqu'une implosion fit vibrer le sol sous ses pieds. Il ressentit jusque dans son propre corps la violence du sort qui avait ouvert une brèche dans le mur de corps qu'il avait dressé pour couvrir sa course et il trébucha, un moment déstabilisé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les sortilèges tombaient à nouveau sur lui. Il continuait à courir, appelant du fond de son être toutes les ressources du Résurrectionniste. Mais déjà celui-ci ripostait et alors que Draco s'engageait dans une nouvelle ruelle, il relançait ses fils invisibles dans la nuit. De ses filets s'éleva tous les corps qu'il était capable d'emporter et dans le sillage de sa fuite les morts se jetaient des alcôves et déchiraient le sol dallé dans un grondement effroyable de pierre éventrée. Certains n'avaient pas le temps de complètement se redresser avant que les sortilèges des Russes ne les fasse exploser mais il y en avait tant qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à endiguer le flot de membres qui se dressaient entre eux et le Résurrectionniste. Des sorciers furent irrémédiablement ensevelis et emportés dans le tréfonds d'une ville qu'ils ne reverraient jamais.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Nicolaï pour comprendre qu'ils devaient cesser de suivre Draco et le chemin d'enfer chaotique qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il suffisait qu'il pose un pied sur le sol pour qu'en surgisse le moindre cadavre et les limbes s'ouvraient sur son passage comme la sombre traine de la mort personnifiée. Nicolaï entraina alors les hommes qui lui restait dans un réseau de rues qui couraient parallèlement à la course de Draco et c'est ainsi qu'ils lui tombèrent dessus, au détour d'un carrefour et lui coupèrent la route. Draco bifurqua au dernier moment mais un sort le heurta, déchirant son épaule et l'envoya rouler sur le sol. Le Résurrectionniste tenta d'appeler de nouveaux morts mais la douleur de Draco l'empêchait de se focaliser. Les Russes s'approchaient et les fils de soie qu'il étirait ne faisaient que retomber dans la nuit, sans parvenir à rejoindre le moindre corps. Étendu sur le sol qui se couvrait lentement de son propre sang, il vit Nicolaï viser de sa baguette et comprit qu'il allait mourir. Il allait crever ici, seul dans le noir et déjà étendu sous la dalle d'un tombeau qui jamais ne se rouvrirait.

C'est alors qu'un cri perçant résonna sous les voutes de pierres et à la lumière des baguettes il vit un corbeau battre des ailes et descendre la rue, droit sur eux. Nicolaï eut un violent mouvement de recul comme s'il savait déjà ce qui allait s'abattre sur lui et ses hommes, comme s'il savait déjà qu'ils allaient tous mourir. La seconde d'après un éclair d'argent percuta le sol. Les fondations grondèrent, menaçant de s'effondrer après des siècles à soutenir la nuit et Aliénor de Montdragon émergea de l'ombre, aussi brillante que le soleil. Immédiatement une partie des Russes se détacha pour lui faire front et dans le silence qui s'en suivit tous purent entendre la voix qui s'éleva derrière eux.

« Si j'étais vous, je partirais. Tout de suite. »

Draco se détourna et cette fois ce fut Potter qui apparut de la nuit. Les yeux étincelèrent sous l'ébène de ses mèches et il ne prit pas même la peine de sortir sa baguette. Il se tenait simplement là, devant une dizaine d'adversaires, sans la moindre peur, sans le moindre doute. Certains des Russes lui firent face et tout le monde à présent ignorait Draco.

Aliénor profita de ce moment d'inattention et le flamboiement de son fouet déchira l'air. Franchissant l'espace et l'obscurité, il frappa le premier homme qui s'effondra avant même d'avoir comprit qu'il en était la cible. La lanière de feu se ramassa avant de se déployer de nouveau, happant au passage les sortilèges mortels lancés dans sa direction. Les flammes embrassèrent sa seconde victime avant de lui emporter le visage. Le sang gicla et le blond d'Aliénor se teinta de rouge.

De l'autre côté les hommes avaient entamé une attaque sur Potter. Toujours sans arme, Draco le vit négligemment avancer sa main, propageant autour de lui une onde de choc si violente que tous les hommes quittèrent le sol avant de s'y écrouler. Il n'avait pas changé, pensa Draco. Jamais dans l'attaque directe, toujours dans le défensif. Expelliarmus avait toujours été sa marque et après des années il y excellait.

« Voldemort veut me tuer depuis ma naissance, vous pensez vraiment que vous avez une chance ? »

Il continuait tranquillement d'avancer dans leur direction. Sa main s'éleva à nouveau et une fois de plus les hommes furent soufflés avant de pouvoir riposter. Les baguettes s'envolèrent dans les airs alors qu'ils s'étalaient sur le sol, aux pieds même d'Aliénor qui n'avait plus qu'à les cueillir de son fouet.

« Vous ne savez pas que je lui appartiens déjà ? »

Le sol était à présent écarlate et le sang dégoulinait dans les ruelles. Aliénor abaissait son fouet encore et encore avec la rigidité de son jeune corps. Dans l'étincèlement de son armure elle ressemblait plus à la main de dieu qu'à n'importe quel mortel et de ses doigts délicats tombait le châtiment, splendide et cruel, d'un ciel qui ne connait ni culpabilité, ni lois.

Pendant ce temps Draco vit Harry se détourner et se diriger vers lui. Tendu à l'extrême, il ne savait pas à quoi il devait s'attendre. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait là d'une mission de sauvetage ou d'un abattage en règle et la souffrance continuait de l'empêcher d'appeler ses morts.

Potter n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'il s'arrêta en chemin et le Résurrectionniste sut tout de suite pourquoi. Il avait senti son froid avant de voir son corps et l'instant d'après Tom Riddle apparut entre eux. Jeune, absurdement beau et puissant, et tout à coup, même Potter et Aliénor eurent l'air de deux enfants.


	30. Lune et soleil

Salut lecteurs et lectrices!

Voici enfin la suite. Et quelle suite! Pleins d'évènements!

Ce chapitre est la pierre triangulaire de ma fic. J'aurais pu y travailler des semaines encore mais bon je sais que c'est pas cool de vous faire attendre!

J'ai hâte de lire vos avis et impressions! J'ai toujours mes fidèles (et mes autres petits lecteurs fantômes qui sont là, si si je vous vois!) merci à vous!

INFINIMENT MERCI D'ÊTRE LÀ ET DE LIRE!

LOV U

Woody16, swangranger, plinchy, laloudu77, TedHL, La-Phalaenopsis, lefoudeslivre, wen3sday, Amymarielem, Jasmineetaladin, Alyloo, chapou69, Eliie Evans, piloute87, DRAMIONELOVEUSE, Ayaka-Sly, Libidulletotoro, WOUF, Miradina, plume pourpre, Mlle Petit Pois, Taciturne, Lia, Mattemi, Revelly, Lizs, juuhpss, TheDevilOfSlytherin, , Dadanaelle-La-Lectrice, Muguet, invisibile smile, MZT, Caelli, Nekozuni, IKNOX3, Maxine3482 , Petite-plume, dragoscorpius, alienbook, AeslinnArt, shishi-sama76, Faim de Lou ...

ENJOY!

* * *

Potter n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'il s'arrêta en chemin et le Résurrectionniste sut tout de suite pourquoi. Il avait senti son froid avant de voir son corps et l'instant d'après Tom Riddle apparut entre eux. Jeune, absurdement beau et puissant, et tout à coup, même Potter et Aliénor eurent l'air de deux enfants. L'atmosphère se modifia instantanément et le silence, la quiétude presque, emplit l'espace laissé vide par les hurlements et le cinglement du fouet qui tranchait dans les membres et la chair.

Les russes étaient tous morts maintenant et le son, léger, du sang qui dégoute sur la pierre étirait le temps entre les quatre dernières personnes encore vivantes dans les rues de Mary King's close.

« Je vois que tes pouvoirs n'ont cessé de se développer, Résurrectionniste. » Grinça Riddle. Il s'adressait à Draco mais c'était Harry qu'il fixait.

« Je pensais que tu m'avais trahi et j'étais en route pour te punir, et voilà que tu me mène à _lui. »_ Tom regardait Harry avec tant d'intensité que la cendre de ses prunelles semblèrent en rougeoyer.

 _«_ Aurais-tu changé d'avis, Malfoy ? Tu gardes ton fils et je prends Potter ? »

Draco garda le silence. Assis sur le sol, il sentait les ruisseaux de sang faire leur chemin et s'immiscer entre le sol et la peau de ses mains glacées. Son corps entier tremblait et il devait se battre contre le Résurrectionniste qui tentait de reprendre sa place.

Ses longs doigts sur sa nuque, il ne cessait de chuchoter à son oreille, les yeux fixés sur les cadavres des russes.

 _Donne-les-moi. Donne-moi les morts et je tuerai les autres, je les tuerai tous… laisse moi faire._

Mais Draco savait que s'il faisait ça, il n'en reviendrait pas. Il était déjà bien trop faible et proche de la mort pour avoir la force de reprendre sa place.

Le premier à bouger fut Potter. Toujours sans baguette, il allongea ses longues jambes, s'approchant de Riddle avec une lenteur étudiée. Un instant l'attention de Draco se troubla et même Aliénor s'agita. Si proche l'un de l'autre, il était difficile de les distinguer.

Tom, lui, observait Harry s'avancer avec délectation, détaillant sa figure pâle avec un sourire séducteur. Les mêmes lèvres, le même angle de la mâchoire. Les mêmes sourcils droits au dessus des lignes étirées de paupières bordées d'ombres.

Les yeux de Voldemort s'arrêtèrent alors, dangereusement immobiles entre ses cils.

« Celui qui t'a brisé le nez mourra pour le simple affront d'avoir abimé ce qui m'appartient. » Susurra-t-il en franchissant le dernier pas qui les séparaient.

L'un en face de l'autre on voyait qu'ils faisaient exactement la même taille et leurs yeux ne pouvaient que tomber dans ceux de l'autre.

« Je suis en toi, Harry. Le temps passe et je grandis à l'intérieur même de ton corps et de ton âme. Et bientôt on ne pourra plus nous dissocier, bientôt rien ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer. Pas même toi. »

Tom tendit une main étrangement hésitante et la posa sur la joue de Potter. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas et leur respiration se coordonnèrent sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Alors Riddle joignit son autre main et saisit le visage d'Harry entre ses paumes. Leur nez se touchèrent et leur corps se collèrent, irrémédiablement attirés par la seconde moitié d'une même entité.

Harry lutta un moment, sans parvenir à s'éloigner, sans parvenir à s'arracher de cet être qui l'avalait, avant de finalement abandonner. Draco vit la fin se dessiner sur ses traits. Il vit la défaite se rependre et altérer de vielles souffrances. Il le vit laisser aller son visage entre les mains de son ennemi et fermer les yeux.

« Tu es dans ma vie depuis si longtemps, chuchota-t-il d'une voix sourde, que je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. »

Riddle enroula alors ses bras autour de ses épaules et colla son visage au sien, comme s'il cherchait à se fondre un peu plus en lui.

« N'essais plus de te rappeler. Tu étais né pour moi, Harry, et pour personne d'autre. Tu es né pour nous, ce 31 octobre. »

Harry ne répondit rien, perdu dans les reflets d'un miroir qui ne pouvait renvoyer la vérité et dans lequel il s'était depuis trop longtemps dilué. Ils restèrent immobiles, respirant enfin le même air et les mêmes ténèbres. Respirant le même destin qui les avait il y a si longtemps réuni sans jamais les faire se rejoindre.

« Si tu vis pour moi, assura Tom Riddle, alors l'enfant restera en vie. »

 _Mensonges_

Ils en étaient tous conscients. Sous le couvert d'un tombeau les promesses avaient la même noirceur mais dans la nuit on ne pouvait qu'accepter l'espoir d'une aube.

« Un jour, je terminerai ce que j'ai commencé. » Avertit Aliénor dans le vide que laissa ce dernier mensonge entre eux.

Potter lui sourit tristement. Comme le guerrier qui a déserté la vie sans aucune promesse de paradis.

« Je sais. Je compte sur toi, Ali. »

L'instant d'après ils avaient disparu. Aliénor se tourna pour la première fois vers Draco, l'air encore plus grave que d'habitude.

« Tu n'as même pas essayé de le retenir. » Lui lança-t-il. Il se sentait extrêmement faible et sa tête semblait être sur le point de se fendre en deux.

« On en serait arrivé là à un moment ou à un autre, commenta-t-elle tout en rétractant son fouet. L'âme de Voldemort prenait de plus en plus de place en lui depuis des années, il le savait. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai renoncé à le tuer. »

« À tuer Voldemort ou Potter ? » L'interrogea Draco qui ne put retenir un léger recul lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui.

« Les deux. »

Elle se pencha alors en avant et lui saisit le bras pour le redresser. Il se sentait au bord de la nausée mais surtout, pour la toute première fois, il se sentait bruler de l'intérieur. La tête lui tourna et il s'écroula à nouveau, prenant conscience de la fièvre qui le terrassait.

« Tu as l'air mal en point. » Commenta Aliénor qui s'était accroupie à ses côtés. Sa voix était lointaine, son visage flou et il n'en distinguait plus que les lèvres. Sa main se posa alors sur son front couvert de sueur.

« Tu as fourni un trop gros effort, Résurrectionniste. Tu fais une fièvre cérébrale. »

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'il sentit un liquide chaud dégouliner de son nez et de ses oreilles. Sa gorge se remplit de sang, sa tête bascula en arrière et tout devint noir.

* * *

Le champ des brulés était balayé par un vent furieux et Hermione attendait parmi les herbes hautes qui semblaient vouloir l'emporter loin de cette vallée, loin de cette attente et de la possibilité de revoir Draco Malfoy vivant. C'était Aliénor qui lui avait dit de venir ici. Elle lui avait dit que s'ils parvenaient à récupérer le Résurrectionniste, ce serai là, au pied de son château, qu'ils le ramèneraient. Et alors qu'elle patientait, la tempête se levait autour d'elle et les nuages défilaient loin au dessus de sa tête, vaisseaux stellaires sans la moindre bannière. Entre lune et nuit ils voguaient, immenses et silencieux, s'élançant vers de nouveaux mondes au travers des cieux. Ils ne reviendraient jamais et de leur beauté elle ne pouvait capturer que leurs ombres. Les saisir pour toujours dans le souvenir d'un instant et la courte vie d'une onde qui ne connaitrai jamais que le présent.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils apparurent.

Aliénor, ses cheveux d'or et le sang sur son corps surgit du néant et de ses bras tomba le Résurrectionniste. Les herbes l'avalèrent et Hermione se précipita vers eux. Étendu et inconscient, il ne voyait pas le ciel. Il ne voyait pas la nuit et ne semblait plus voir non plus la vie. Ce qu'il restait de sa magie se dissolvait dans le vent comme s'il n'avait plus même la force de se battre contre ses courants, sa lumière s'éteignant, trésor mourant doucement dans le secret des montagnes et leur immuabilité. Aliénor, debout près d'eux, ne disait rien et le tonnerre grondait alors qu'elle regardait sombrement cette nuit d'été se refermer sur leurs destins.

Pourtant Hermione souriait. Et elle souriait toujours lorsqu'elle pencha son visage sur celui de Draco.

 _Il n'y aura jamais assez de forces sur cette terre pour t'arracher à notre enfer, Résurrectionniste. Et je soudoierais la grande nuit plutôt que de te laisser aller là où je ne pourrais te suivre._

Lorsqu'elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne elle pouvait ressentir le froissement glacé de la vie retirée au delà même de son existence et avec lui ce sentiment extraordinaire, fragile et absolu, de retenir une âme entre ses lèvres. Un éclair trancha la tempête et un instant la nuit prit feu. Mais Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle n'ouvrit pas même les yeux. Le ciel pouvait gronder, les anges pouvaient se révolter, cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller le chercher. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de partager avec lui sa part d'ombre et d'obscurité.

Et alors qu'elle tenait sa tête blonde étroitement serrées entre ses mains, son visage pâle collé au sien, elle le nourrissait. Du tréfonds de son être émergeaient les fleurs maléfiques de sa propre malédiction. Cultivées durant des années par Aliénor de Montdragon, elles pouvaient maintenant s'ouvrir pleinement et par la mort rendre à la vie suffisamment de son poison pour empêcher le Résurrectionniste de se dissoudre dans le néant.

Hermione vivait son propre corps qui brulait et sa bouche et ses lèvres se fendaient alors qu'elle sentait le feu de sa magie tenter de se déverser dans le corps presque éteint de Draco. Elle lui abandonnait tout. Tout sauf cette petite étoile de glace qui virevoltait au creux de son ventre, ballotée dans le brasier infernal qui la traversait. Pour le sauver elle devait se laissait tomber. Elle devait se laissait tomber dans l'infini d'un autre, sans plus chercher à se rattraper. Il lui fallu longtemps pour toucher le fond et encore plus pour effleurer l'intouchable. Alors seulement le corps de Draco accepta ce qu'elle lui donnait, alors seulement il la laissa le sauver. Le feu cessa de lutter contre le vide et commença lentement à remplir cet espace noir et froid. Cet ailleurs que le néant guettait déjà.

Cela semblait prendre un temps infini et dans cette éternité elle se voyait presque mourante sur un champ de bataille dévasté, à chercher la main de l'autre guerrier. Cet ennemi qui comme elle, était tombé dans la nuit et se vidait lentement de sa vie. Il n'y avait plus que le silence et le même orage au dessus de leur tête. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et peut-être la dernière chance d'écrire une nouvelle histoire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Doucement Hermione sombra dans les cendres de son propre bucher. Et c'est à demi ensevelie dans la magie de l'homme qu'elle venait de sauver, qu'elle entrevit ses braises étoilées s'ouvrir à la nuit. Deux prunelles blanchies par l'orage, magnifiées dans sa férocité, qui transperce la mort et la vie pour la regarder. Elle était allée trop loin pour voir autre chose que lui. Elle était allée trop loin pour encore entendre le tonnerre qui éclatait en échos contre la pierre et les sommets. La foudre frappait ciel et terre et la vie se cachait. La vie se dissimulait dans l'ombre des arbres et des rochers.

Mais pas eux.

Allongés dans la colère des cieux, ils s'y laissaient emporter, les voiles noires de leur navire déchirées dans le vent. Car là où ils étaient il n'y avait plus d'astres pour les guider et ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre un rivage à heurter. Mais elle le voyait lui. Ce naufragé de la vie qui n'avait jamais vraiment su comment exister et qui continuait de s'échouer entre ses bras. Elle voyait la peau sous ses yeux fatigués, assombrie pour avoir trop regardé par delà le voile et les morts.

Et pourtant, ce cœur qui n'avait appris à battre que dans le noir, persistait à vouloir franchir les enfers pour le faible reflet d'un espoir. Une reflet deviné, imaginé, que l'obscurité avait toujours voulu lui dissimuler.

Voilà pourquoi elle se battrai toujours pour lui. Elle se battrai pour cet espoir qu'il avait eu la force et le courage d'inventer. Elle se battrai pour le ciel et ses ténèbres dans lequel il l'avait enveloppé et protégé.

L'homme continuait de la fixer, en équilibre entre lumière et nuit, et c'est depuis cette dangereuse crête qu'il prenait conscience qu'une fois de plus Hermione l'avait ramené. Elle l'avait ramené et elle l'avait hissé si haut, si loin, qu'il pouvait maintenant respirer l'air d'un ailleurs où le mensonge et le passé n'avait plus d'odeur. Car ils s'étaient déjà tellement blessés, qu'il ne restait plus rien à emporter. Il ne restait plus plus rien à détruire.

Ici, elle pourrait lui apprendre à exister. Ici, ils pourraient se pardonner.

Aliénor se pencha sur eux, sa silhouette découpée sur les éléments déchainés. Ses cheveux blanchis par la lumière tranchante des éclairs s'enroulaient dans le vent alors qu'un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres noires.

« On peut s'abriter maintenant ? »

* * *

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils vivaient dans leur tour, temple des étoiles érigé des montagnes. Et le temps qui s'y égarait semblait s'étioler dans les précipices qui le bordait sans jamais en revenir. Pourtant autour d'eux la vie continuait et septembre était arrivé avec ses nuits froides et ses chaudes journées. Le ventre d'Hermione s'était arrondi en même temps que ses pouvoirs s'amenuisaient, son fils se nourrissant un peu plus chaque jour de la puissance ténébreuse de l'Obscurius. Cela la terrifiait et parfois, dans des instants de vertiges, elle ne parvenait plus à s'imaginer un enfant. Elle ne pouvait que voir un monstre. Un monstre corrompu par l'obscurité, son innocence déjà dévorée par la mort qui l'habitait. Quand ces terribles pensées l'assaillaient, ses pas la menaient toujours sur le rempart nord, celui qui surplombait le précipice. Et toujours à cet instant Draco apparaissait. Il ne disait jamais rien, se contentant simplement de laisser sa magie s'étirer dans le ciel et colorer le vent. Et alors que l'air s'emplissait de la poussière glacée de ses étoiles, aussi douces et silencieuses que la plus longue des nuits d'hiver, Hermione se rappelait Draco. Elle se rappelait son miracle et ses merveilles, magnifiant ses ténèbres intérieures. Et si la vie pouvait tomber de ces flocons, si elle pouvait rendre la beauté et la pureté à la terre sombre et noire en la recouvrant, alors elle ne voyait plus rien de monstrueux là dedans.

Ce matin d'automne flamboyait dans son cocon de douceur et tout sur la terre semblait flotter dans une lumière encore trop fragile pour rendre au monde son entière réalité. Elle était partout, vibrante de beauté, faisant danser le ciel et les forêts dans un dernier ballet d'or et de bronze. L'air lui même était parfumé et il transportait avec lui toute la magie et les possibilités de sentiers encore inexplorés.

Draco, nu sur les rebords du soleil, pensait à son fils et pour la toute première fois il priait pour l'existence d'un Dieu. La lumière se jetait par la fenêtre ouverte du donjon à laquelle il était accoudé, illuminant l'intérieur de la chambre à coucher. La femme dormait, encore égarée entre la nuit qui venait de s'écouler et le matin qui se mourait. Inconsciente que le ciel lui même la caressait, elle le laissait respirer sa peau depuis les sommets déjà enneigés. Elle le laissait l'envelopper de sa chaleur et boire les ombres de chacune de ses courbes de ses lèvres dorées.

Draco la rejoignit, glissant son corps de glace contre le brasier de ses rêves. Et de son froid, et de son vide, il pouvait la préserver d'exister. Pour elle il pouvait éteindre le soleil et lui construire un monde sans ciel. Elle pourrait s'y enfuir, continuer d'y dormir et peut-être ne jamais se réveiller, mais plus jamais il ne la laisserai bruler. Il y eut un effleurement, un mouvement et pourtant elle été restée immobile, nue sur le lit. Il l'avait senti contre son flanc, la caresse d'un rêve qui n'a pas encore connu la vie. Tant de silence, tant d'absence, comblés par ce qui ne pouvait tout juste qu'exister. Mais sa peau contre le ventre d'Hermione, il pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait le vivre, plus qu'il avait vécu la mort elle même. Uranus, par delà la vulnérabilité de son âme, bâtissait une réalité entre le monde et lui. Il traçait des chemins impossibles et escarpés, du vertige à l'obscurité et de sa fragile présence éclairait les champs arides d'un cœur abandonné.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco le sentait bouger. À chaque occasion il avait posé sa main sur la peau d'Hermione pour y chercher la glace de son fils. Parfois elle se tenait juste là, et il la touchait jusqu'à s'en engourdir les doigts, parfois elle ne se montrait pas. Alors ce n'était que chaleur, comme si le cœur d'un soleil s'était logé sous sa paume, cherchant désespérément à le réchauffer.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par une contraction. Elle y était habituée et cela arrivait souvent maintenant qu'elle s'approchait de la fin. Draco observa la légère vibration de souffrance traverser les yeux sombres. Il la regarda naitre et grandir, se rependre dans la douceur de ses prunelles avant de la voir mourir, son fantôme immédiatement chassé d'un battement de cils.

« Aujourd'hui ? »

C'était la même question. Toujours. La même question pour savoir si il allait enfin rencontrer Uranus. Mais aussi la même question qui avait gardé vivant son amour pour cette femme dans cet autre monde qu'avait été sa cellule durant trois mois. Et il pouvait presque voir le corps décharné de Sybille Trelawney, écroulé sur le mur de leur chambre, leur lancer un regard par derrière une lumière qui ne la réchaufferait plus jamais.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit patiemment Hermione.

Elle croisa ses yeux et rougit. Comment le pouvait-elle après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ? Pourtant porter son enfant semblait quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'était jamais habituée, même après tant de mois.

 _Ce serait me demander de m'habituer à porter la lumière de ton univers et d'y tailler le soleil sans en être éblouie._

 _Ce serait me demander de m'habituer au vent de ton hiver et d'en façonner la nuit sans en admirer la vie._

Elle tendit la main et la déposa sur son ventre.

« J'écoute sa glace battre et respirer mais c'est ta magie que j'entends chanter. »

...

Après ça, d'autres contractions se succédèrent. Hermione les sentait venir et partir, toujours plus fortes, toujours plus proches et elle comprit dans l'après midi que ce ne serait plus qu'une question d'heures. Draco se tenait près d'elle, mais jamais assez pour la toucher. Il ne voulait pas absorber le peu de magie que l'enfant lui laissait. Pas juste avant l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

« Envois Selly, s'il te plaît. » Finit par demander Hermione, le souffle court.

Draco hocha la tête. Il savait ce que cela signifiait et quand il rejoignit l'elfe dans la cuisine son cœur battait violement contre ses côtes. Il y avait l'inquiétude d'être sur le point de devenir père mais pas seulement. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus noir et de plus fatal qui se profilait dans la déclinaison du soleil. Il aurait pu appeler l'elfe depuis la chambre mais il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione s'en aperçoive, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit son visage car il savait qu'elle comprendrait immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Il espérait seulement que son esprit soit trop concentré sur le bébé et la douleur des contractions pour pouvoir ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Quand il entra Selly était occupée à blanchir du linge dans l'énorme chaudron de la cheminée. Debout sur un tabouret, elle versait dans l'eau frémissante le contenue d'une potion turquoise.

« Pour que le linge soit parfait à la naissance. » Lança-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence. Draco, les nerfs à vifs, ne l'entendit même pas.

« Selly, le travail a commencé. Vas chercher Aliénor, s'il te plait. » Pendant qu'il en est encore temps, se retint-il d'ajouter.

Depuis leur arrivée au château, Aliénor était retournée gouverner son royaume de France. Elle avait laissé son premier ministre gouverner durant les quelques mois qu'elle avait passé avec eux à Poudlard, mais elle ne pouvait laisser cette situation perdurer. Son absence avait été tenue secrète et seul ses plus proches ministres en avaient été avertis. Eux et ses commandants Corbus en qui elle avait une plus grande confiance. Car si elle avait pris possession du pouvoir par la force, rien n'empêchait quelqu'un d'autre de profiter de l'instabilité politique pour tenter sa chance, surtout depuis que la rumeur de la mort du frère Montdragon venait ébranler les croyances acquises sur l'invincible Aliénor. Comment une femme si forte avait pu laisser son jeune frère mourir ? Comment cette jeune prodige n'avait-elle rien pu faire pour le sauver ? Ceux qui voulaient la voir tomber, principalement les hauts gradés de l'ancien gouvernement, s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour rependre la nouvelle et assombrir le tableau, en venant même à évoquer un fratricide. Ils chuchotaient dans le noir, dépeignant la jeune Montdragon comme une femme froide, ambitieuse et prête à tout pour garder le pouvoir. Garder le pouvoir sur son pays mais aussi conserver la suprématie sur sa légendaire famille, quitte à assassiner son propre frère pour ça.

Étrangement Aliénor n'avait jamais cherché à démentir la mort de Louis, ce qui lui aurait pourtant grandement facilité la tâche. Elle avait joué le jeu et personne, pas même Hermione et Draco, n'avaient revu le jeune Montdragon depuis leur départ de Poudlard. Cela avait été aussi le moment de la séparation avec les loups. Ron avait voulu accompagner Hermione mais Aliénor avait objecté que lui et sa meute seraient bien plus utiles à se battre en Grande-Bretagne qu'à se cacher dans les forêts Pyrénéennes à attendre la naissance d'un enfant.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut à la seconde, le laissant seul dans les vapeurs bleutées qui emplissaient la pièce au plafond bas. Le laissant seul avec _les choses_ qu'il avait senti grandir dans les montagnes et les bois depuis plusieurs heures. Sombres et mauvaises, elles grouillaient autour du château, elles grouillaient autour d'eux, sans cesser de s'accroitre.

Droit au milieu de la cuisine, les yeux clos, il s'était figé. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Son corps entier avait cessé de vivre pour mieux pouvoir sentir la mort approcher. C'est à cet instant qu'il la ressentit clairement. La perturbation, le changement dans le canevas magique de leurs défenses. Comme une corde qui lâche dans la toile qui recouvrait le dôme invisible de leurs enchantements de protection.

Aliénor se matérialisa soudainement à ses côtés, virevoltant dans les replis de son uniforme de la lignée Corbus.

« Ils sont là, lâcha-t-elle, la main de Selly toujours dans la sienne. Ils nous ont retrouvé. »

« Où peut-être ne nous ont-ils jamais vraiment perdu. » Répondit sombrement Draco.

« Peu importe, répliqua Aliénor avec impatience. Ils l'auraient fait de toute façon, mais au moins ici nous pouvons nous défendre. »

Elle avait raison et cela avait été la raison principale de leur choix quand ils avaient décidé de rester caché au château. D'abord parce que c'était le dernier endroit où Tom Riddle penserait jamais qu'ils iraient, juste sous son nez. Ensuite parce que s'ils étaient découverts, la position stratégique de l'édifice leur donnait au moins l'avantage en cas de combat.

« Ils ont brisé des sortilèges et nous ne pouvons plus transplaner, lança la Montdragon. Je n'ai pu traverser que grâce à Selly. »

« Oui, je viens de le sentir. » Répondit Draco en jetant un regard noir à la forêt qu'il apercevait par l'étroite fenêtre à meneaux.

« Mais si elle a pu te faire rentrer, ne pourrait-elle pas emmener Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant Selly qui attendait aux côtés de sa maitresse.

« Non, répondit Aliénor, catégorique. Un transplanage peut être mortel pour une femme portant un enfant si avancé dans la grossesse. Il a sa volonté propre à présent. Elle pourrait traverser et pas lui. Ou le contraire. Ce serait du suicide de le tenter. »

Le Résurrectionniste s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un regard en contre bas. Ce qu'il ne pouvait voir, il le vivait. Des monstres. Des acromentules, des loups. Des Deatheaters et des…

« Ulharts. » Cracha Aliénor dans son dos.

Draco frémit dans le jour qui déclinait alors que le soleil quittait lentement leur monde. Il les savait déjà tapis aux frontières du domaine.

« On ne les trouve qu'ici, dans ces montagnes, continua Aliénor. Ils ne possèdent qu'un œil et se nourrissent de chair humaine. »

« Nous allons devoir tenir, lâcha Draco qui tentait d'ignorer les images de corps dévorés qui défilaient dans sa tête. _Je_ vais devoir tenir jusqu'à ce que l'enfant naisse. » Aliénor acquiesça sombrement.

« Va retrouver Hermione, lui conseilla-t-elle. Je vais aller préparer la plus haute chambre du donjon. C'est le lieu le plus sur. »

Draco se retourna sur elle, le regard incertain.

« As-tu déjà donné naissance à un enfant ? »

« Non, répondit-elle. » Et elle l'observa un moment comme si elle l'évaluait.

« Pas dans cette vie en tout cas. »

Draco s'assombrit. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui et bien qu'elle soit plus jeune, la rigidité de son visage la rendait toujours intimidante. Il se rappela qu'elle avait déjà commandé bien plus d'hommes et tué bien plus jeune que lui. Elle avait pris la tête des bataillons Corbus à seize ans tout juste et entrainé les meilleurs combattants d'Europe. Elle avait renversé un gouvernement et pris sa tête. Elle avait changé l'ordre d'un monde et elle voyait à présent son château assailli. Son dernier repère, les cendres de son histoire, prêtes à se faire balayer par le vent d'une tempête qu'elle avait soulevé il y a des années de cela, au cœur d'une prison des Highlands. Elle y avait créé un Obscurius et donné vie à une prophétie.

Elle lui avait donné Uranus. Alors, sans doute, saurait-elle le faire naitre.

« Je suis désolée, Malfoy, lui lança-t-elle abruptement. Mais je suis tout ce que tu as. »

Il ne répondit rien mais comprenait à présent que jamais il n'aurait pu avoir mieux que la grande Aliénor de Montdragon pour donner naissance à son enfant.

...

Draco chercha Hermione un moment avant de la trouver sur les remparts, observant un énième soleil qui disparaissait lentement dans le silence d'un monde. Il s'approcha et blottis dans les ombres l'un de l'autre, ils observèrent la lumière mourir dans la nuit alors qu'eux même s'éveillaient à la vie. Ils aimaient assister à cette ultime expiration des terres qui se substituaient à l'œil de Dieu. Après cela il ne restait plus qu'eux, la carte astrale des étoiles et le dessin du dernier chemin pour regagner le matin.

« Ils sont là, n'est ce pas ? Chuchota-t-elle les yeux perdus dans la pénombre qui grandissait. Je peux les sentir moi aussi. »

« Oui, répondit-il simplement. Ils ont coupé les enchantements. Nous ne pouvons plus nous enfuir. »

Hermione ne répondit rien mais dans son cœur elle savait qu'il y avait déjà longtemps qu'il était trop tard pour cela.

 _Nous sommes des anges sans paradis que même l'enfer fuit._

La main de Draco frôla la sienne sur ce rempart déserté de toute chaleur et malgré tout elle se sentit chez elle. Elle se sentit chez elle sous le voile des cieux, la puissance de leur magie brillant plus que chacune des constellations au dessus de leurs têtes. Mais c'était sur les terres que leurs yeux étaient posés. Les terres et les champs du domaine qui se remplissaient progressivement, le Résurrectionniste appelant silencieusement l'armée qu'il avait secrètement constitué. Durant des mois entiers il les avait dissimulés dans la vallée, les tenant prêts à l'envers de la terre. Mais il avait besoin d'eux à présent et à leurs pieds les inféris se regroupaient, s'alignant en rangs étroits et serrés.

Hermione se crispa sous la souffrance d'une nouvelle contraction. Elles n'avaient cessé de se succéder depuis le matin déjà et elle sentait que la fin, que le début, approchait. Draco la sentit trembler contre lui mais ne bougea pas. Ce n'était pas une caresse qu'elle attendait, ni un mot doux. Elle n'avait jamais demandé cela de lui. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il fasse ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Elle voulait qu'il dirige cette armée de cadavres qui attendaient, immobiles face à la forêt. Et bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne pourrait pas remporter cette bataille, elle espérait qu'il parvienne au moins à leur gagner du temps. Suffisamment de temps pour lui permettre, à elle, de mener son propre combat et mettre au monde leur enfant qui avait déjà commencé son long et douloureux chemin vers la vie.

Bientôt Uranus ouvrirait ses yeux remplis de magie sur le monde et sa première vision serai celle du carnage et de la guerre et il apprendrait à perdre avant même d'avoir possédé. Car dans son cœur, Hermione savait déjà que ni Draco, ni elle, ne survivraient aux prochaines heures.

Le dernier rayon de soleil s'éclipsa dans un flamboiement plus brulant que les précédents et alors suivit l'obscurité. Hermione soupira de soulagement, lumière et contraction envolées. Elle était un Obscurius et tout comme Draco elle respirait à présent mieux dans la nuit. Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'y abandonnait, acceptant l'or empoisonné à ses poignets et le trône sous ses pieds. Et ses épaules de jeune reine drapées du manteau de la désillusion, elle entrevoyait le règne d'un royaume battis à l'envers d'un autre horizon. Un Horizon déserté de vérité ou de jugement. Juste l'abandon d'âmes meurtries dans un endroit qui au matin cesserait d'exister. Elle et Draco pouvaient s'y laisser emporter l'un dans l'autre sans en espérer le châtiment. Et s'aimer sans plus porter le deuil d'un silence qui n'avait déjà plus que le vent pour s'entendre pleurer.

Mais avant cela il fallait que son fils naisse. Avant que tout autour ne soit décimé. Avant que le château ne s'écroule., que le Résurrectionniste soit emporté et que le feu d'Aliénor s'éteigne pour de bon.

« Où est Louis ? » Interrogea Hermione sans quitter la cime des arbres qui se balançait bien en dessous d'eux. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de vent, juste le souffle d'un combat inévitable et les mouvements d'un ennemi qui rampait déjà dans leur direction.

« Je l'ai rappelé, répondit Aliénor qui venait chercher Hermione pour l'emmener dans la dernière chambre du donjon. Il va venir. »

Hermione jeta un regard à la jeune femme. Droite sur les défenses de son château, elle possédait cet endroit autant qu'elle y appartenait et son unique, chaude et puissante présence semblait à elle seule faire tenir les pierres debout, les dressant plus haut que le ciel. Ses sourcils blonds froncés, elle toisait le champ des brulés et les dizaines d'Inféris qui s'y tenaient. Morts. Figés. Insuffisants.

« La nuit sera longue, murmura-t-elle. Mais encore trop courte pour nous laisser voir l'aube. »

Hermione sentit un frisson courir sur sa peau lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots. Ils étaient le dernier voile, le dernier espoir qui venait de se déchirer sur un destin depuis longtemps égaré. Et elle se tenait là, au bord d'une vie déjà consumée, prête à basculer dans des ombres sans lendemains. Sa main au creux de celle d'un Nécromancien, ils partageaient maintenant le même froid, la même tragédie qui avait déchiré leur vie.

Le hurlement d'un Ulhart fut le seul son dans le silence des vallées. Unique et lugubre signal d'alarme qui se perdit presque aussitôt le long des crêtes et des combes de brumes. Hermione vit alors les monstres qui étaient venus voler son enfant se laisser glisser de l'orée de la forêt.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle s'écroula, chaque muscle de son corps crispés pour surmonter la nouvelle contraction. Il ne restait que le flou tout autour et les bras rigides d'Aliénor et derrière, la voix de l'homme qui commande à la mort. Elle entrevit sa haute silhouette et l'éclat d'or blanc de ses cheveux dans l'ombre noire de la nouvelle lune et les mots qu'il lui chantait semblèrent donner vie au monde autour de lui. La terre se mit à trembler et le bois des arbres à craquer tout autour d'eux. Le bruit était latent, profond et les montagnes elles même s'en émouvaient.

Hermione comprit qu'Aliénor était en train de l'arracher à lui et à ses morts. Il avait ouvert la terre, violé les cimetières et il serait même allé jusqu'à voler les enfers pour grossir ses rangs, pour ajouter un nouveau soldat damné à cette armée. Et maintenant des centaines de cadavres s'apprêtaient à rejouer un combat qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû mener.

Sur eux allaient se précipiter la colère et la noirceur d'une magie destructrice. Sur eux s'abattrait des sortilèges qui déchireraient le ciel et la terre, leurs os et leur chair et même de leur âme ne resterait que poussière. Sur eux s'abattrait la haine et Voldemort juste derrière elle. Aliénor l'arrachait à tout ça. Elle l'emmenait là-haut, dans la dernière chambre du donjon, là où elles avaient leur propre combat à mener.

...

« Où est Draco ? »

Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Des heures qu'il se perdait lui même dans les ténèbres afin de donner une infime chance à son fils de voir le jour. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait déjà posé une centaine de fois la même question. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que la souffrance et l'angoisse lui faisait perdre peu à peu l'esprit. Dans cet effroyable cauchemar, elle était de retour dans sa cellule avec Aliénor. Aliénor qui la torturait encore et encore.

« Il est dehors, répondit patiemment la jeune femme. Il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre. »

Sa voix été parfaitement maitrisée même si elle devait presque crier pour couvrir les sons du combat qui se déroulait à l'extérieur de ces murs. Elle savait cependant que si le résurrectionniste les rejoignait, c'était qu'il avait échoué et que les défenses du château étaient sur le point de céder.

La jeune fille n'y pensait pas pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y penser. Elle devait rester concentrer sur sa tâche, elle devait aider Hermione à traverser cet enfer qu'elle semblait elle même attiser car les heures passaient et l'enfant ne progressait pas et sa mère s'épuisait, se battant inconsciemment pour le garder en elle.

« H ! Tu dois pousser ! » L'encouragea Aliénor pour la centième fois.

Accroupie près d'elle, elle avait du sang jusqu'aux coudes et sa résolution d'acier commençait à flancher. Elle ne pouvait pas faire naitre cet enfant, pas contre la volonté de sa mère.

« Tu dois l'aider ! Il va mourir sinon ! »

À cet instant un effroyable bruit de fer qui se brise et de roc qui vole en éclat éclipsa une seconde le reste des sons de la bataille. Aucune des deux femmes ne dit rien mais elles avaient compris l'une comme l'autre que la grande herse venait d'être abattue et qu'en ce moment même leurs ennemis devaient se déverser dans la première enceinte.

« Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas ! » Se mit alors à hurler Hermione, le visage couvert de larmes. Ils vont le tuer ! Je ne peux pas le laisser sortir ! »

Cela faisait des heures de travail et de douleur durant lesquelles elle n'avait cessé d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si les monstres de l'extérieur parvenaient jusqu'à elles, l'enfant déjà né. Alors elle avait inconsciemment tenté de repousser le moment. Encore et encore dans une souffrance sans nom, attendant après quelque chose qu'elle même ignorait, car personne ne viendrait les sauver. Mais elle était épuisée à présent et malgré la présence de la Montdragon, elle se sentait seule au monde et plus effrayée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Tu vas mettre au monde cet enfant, H. Lui assura fermement Aliénor. Même si c'est la dernière chose que tu dois faire de ta vie ! »

Sa voix sévère lui parvenait de loin. Elle lui parvenait de cet autre rivage d'où les Montdragon observaient le monde des mortels. Ces terres qu'ils avaient conquises il y a des siècles et sur lesquelles la peur avait depuis longtemps perdu son emprise. Hermione croisa l'éclat de milliers d'aubes dans les yeux de la jeune femme et l'inquiétante éternité de sommets figés dans une nuit que seul les soldats de dieux étaient autorisés à sillonner. Elle se sentit alors blêmir devant tant de vide. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Dans quel monde allait-elle abandonner son enfant ?

« Oui, il y a des ténèbres sur cette terre, concéda Aliénor plus doucement, comme si elle savait ce qu'Hermione venait d'apercevoir entre les morts de son âme. Mais ton fils les a déjà traversés, H. Il a déjà créé ses propres sentiers sur les rebords de vos nuits. Draco et toi devez le laisser rencontrer la lumière à présent. Vous devez le laisser rencontrer la vie. »

Les deux femmes s'observèrent comme si le monde venait de changer autour d'elles et Hermione sembla retrouver un semblant de lucidité.

« Tu dois le laisser partir. » Répéta Aliénor.

Alors Hermione ferma les yeux et ses mains agrippèrent celles d'Aliénor. Elle inspira toute la force qu'elle pensait avoir perdu depuis longtemps et dans cet orage de magie elle s'efforça d'accompagner son enfant aux portes de ce monde qu'elle aurait voulu lui épargner.

La douleur n'était plus rien et tout à la fois. La vie et la mort se mélangèrent pour redevenir ce qu'elles n'avaient toujours été : qu'une seule et même chose. Les deux faces d'un même mythe. Et alors qu'elle poussait son enfant pouce après pouce hors de son corps, elle priait pour que où que ses pas le mènent, il puisse s'en affranchir et porter sa propre lumière et sa propre nuit avec lui.

« Continues, H. Ne t'arrêtes pas ! » L'exhorta Aliénor.

Son visage brulait de la fièvre païenne des femmes sans âges qui depuis des millénaires avaient tiré du creux de l'univers les plus vulnérables des joyaux. De leurs mains naissait la vie, ces enfants arrachés au divin que le ciel avait trop aimé pour pouvoir les garder cachés entre les replis de son infini. Et dans son orgueil il voulait les voir briller, éclairer ce monde imparfait pour lui rappeler un paradis qu'il avait oublié. Pour lui rappeler d'où il venait.

Hermione poussa un cri muet qui sembla la déchirer de l'intérieur, emportant chair et magie avant de brutalement prendre fin. Aliénor, ses doigts resserrés autour du petit corps glacé qui venait de glisser dans la vie, essuya le visage humide. Il n'y eut aucun cri, juste deux paupières qui s'ouvrent sur des prunelles et l'immensité de leur brume. Sa peau était froide comme si l'enfant venait de traverser l'hiver et le duvet de ses cheveux avait la couleur immaculée de l'écume des mers.

Aliénor enroula l'enfant dans un linge propre et le déposa sur la poitrine de sa mère, le visage fermé.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Murmura faiblement Hermione. Glacée d'angoisse elle tenta de regarder son bébé mais tout était flou autour d'elle, sa vue s'enfuyant avec ses forces.

À cet instant la porte s'ouvrit puis se referma violement et Hermione reconnu la haute silhouette de Draco qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce, la mort sur les talons. Il échangea quelques mots tendus avec Aliénor qui s'était détournée d'elle sans lui répondre et dans son brouillard, dans les relans de l'océan qui venait de la ravager et qui semblait ne pas vouloir se retirer, elle comprit qu'ils avaient perdu le contrôle du château. Plusieurs étages en dessous, les martèlements d'enchantements que l'on tente de détruire faisait vibrer la tour.

« Où est Louis ? » Interrogea Draco, accusateur, après un lourd moment de silence.

Si Aliénor répondit, Hermione ne l'entendit pas et après un instant elle sentit Draco s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle pensait qu'il se pencherait sur son fils, qu'il dirait ou qu'il ferait quelque chose, mais dans la langueur qui engourdissait progressivement sa tête elle se rendit compte qu'il ignorait l'enfant, son attention complètement détournée sur autre chose. Car tout ce que Draco voyait, c'était le matelas qui se couvrait rapidement de sang. Et lui même en avait rarement vu autant.

« Pourquoi continu-t-elle de saigner ? » Interrogea-t-il en voyant le visage d'Hermione, au bord de l'inconscience, perdre peu à peu de sa couleur.

« Ce n'est pas que du sang, murmura sombrement Aliénor qui épongeait le liquide qui s'échappait en flot continu du corps d'Hermione. C'est de la magie. »

Il croisa son regard.

« Elle en a déjà trop perdu, murmura-t-elle. C'est terminé. »

Draco relâcha la main de la femme et effleura le matelas tâché. Le liquide refroidissait déjà sur ses doigts. Il était fait de toutes les couleurs à la fois mais plus le temps passait et plus il noircissait. Comme si au contact de l'air la magie pouvait s'oxyder. Draco prit alors conscience que sa femme était en train de se vider de son pouvoir et de sa vie.

« Écoute, Draco… commença Aliénor à voix basse. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Quelque chose ne va pas chez l'enfant. »

L'homme ne l'écoutait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'inévitable en train de se concrétiser. Mais Hermione, depuis l'autre monde dans lequel elle était en train de glisser, l'avait entendu elle. Et elle hurlait. Elle hurlait de sa voix muette et déjà trop égarée pour être entendue des vivants. Elle voulait connaitre la vérité, elle voulait qu'on lui dise. Elle voulait savoir si comme elle l'avait craint tous ces derniers mois, elle venait finalement de mettre au monde un monstre. Un être déjà perverti, inhumain. Car il était là, tout contre elle, mais froid comme la mort. Froid comme un cœur qui aurait déjà maudit la vie avant même de s'être mit à battre.

« Elle va mourir. » Lâcha Draco. Son esprit imperméable à toutes autres informations.

Il était inconscient de son enfant, inconscient d'Aliénor qui lui parlait. Inconscient de la tour prise d'assaut et sur le point de s'écrouler. Pourtant il le savait. Il avait toujours su qu'ils étaient condamnés et il avait cru s'en être protégé. Il avait cru être préparé. Mais il comprenait à présent qu'on acceptait pas la mort, c'était à elle de nous apprivoiser. Alors, étrangement, il pensa à Ron Weasley. Ron qui ne pourrait exécuter sa promesse. Il ne pourrait le tuer pour avoir anéanti la vie de cette femme car il serrait mort bien avant qu'il en ait l'occasion.

Soudain Aliénor se tut et un silence effroyable l'arracha à ses pensées. Il revint à lui comme si une main invisible venait de couvrir sa bouche et son nez et qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se voir suffoquer.

« Il se passe quelque chose. « Murmura la Montdragon.

Elle dévisageait gravement Hermione qui continuait de délirer, trop faible pour même laisser la souffrance sortir de ses lèvres. Pourtant on voyait clairement que les contractions avaient reprise et elle se ramassa inconsciemment sur elle même, ses mains livides agrippées au cadre du lit.

« Ce n'est pas terminé. » Souffla Aliénor et il la vit avec horreur replonger ses mains sous la robe trempée.

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes. Mais quelques secondes qui pour Draco semblèrent s'étaler sur toute une vie. Hermione inspira bruyamment avant de bloquer sa respiration, son dos s'arquât et l'instant d'après Aliénor saisissait un second petit corps entre ses doigts. Couvert de magie et ses minuscules bras s'agitant érratiquement dans les airs, il poussa un cri perçant.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas, laissa tomber Draco. » _Il devait n'y en avoir qu'un, la prophétie disait qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un._

Une fois de plus Aliénor coupa le cordon de sa baguette magique, enveloppa l'enfant et le déposa aux côtés de l'autre. Tous deux sur la poitrine de leur mère, ils tétaient silencieusement, inconscient qu'elle vivait sans doute ses dernières minutes. Hermione, elle, semblait maintenant inconsciente de tout et ses paupières s'étaient fermées. Pour la première fois elle eut l'air apaisée.

Pour la première fois Draco prit alors le temps d'observer ses petits qui somnolaient. Ils avaient déjà retrouvé le corps l'un de l'autre, s'y agrippant désespérément comme le dernier refuge dans ce nouvel univers rempli de lumière, de froid et de sons effroyables. Les loups hurlaient sous la lune et les sors fracassaient la pierre, détruisant peu à peu le château centenaire qui tremblait de toutes parts, ses dernières défenses s'écroulant unes à unes.

Ils étaient nés du chaos et du sang et la mort rodait déjà aux portes de leur courte vie. La magie qui surchargeait l'air de sa puissance meurtrière les empêchait presque de respirer et ils la sentaient tous courir le long de leur peau électrifiée. Ils entendirent alors plus bas la porte du donjon éclater, ne laissant que quelques étages entre eux et leur fin.

Pourtant les jumeaux s'étaient apaisés dés que leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés, comme si la peau de l'autre était la seule chose dont ils avaient besoin pour survivre. Même en enfer. Posé tête contre tête, chacun était d'une blondeur extraordinaire. Chacun était d'une délicatesse insupportable. Fragile et insaisissable, l'éclat de deux étoiles emprisonnées dans l'argent.

« Voici ton fils. » Lui dit Aliénor en récupérant l'enfant qui avait arrêté de téter.

Draco tendit des mains fébriles et le saisit contre lui. Une fois le bébé correctement logé au creux de son coude, Aliénor y déposa le second.

« Et voici ta fille, murmura-t-elle. Ou plutôt, je pense, celle du Résurrectionniste. »

« Ma fille ? » Souffla Draco.

Il baissa les yeux sur la vie. Elle était lumineuse, extraordinaire et terrible, et malgré leur ressemblance, il n'eut aucun problème à distinguer la fille du Résurrectionniste de son fils. Nichée contre son torse, elle irradiait d'un froid mordant alors que son frère, solaire, n'était que chaleur incendiaire. Ainsi, durant tout ce temps, ils avaient été là, tous les deux. Durant tout ce temps ils s'étaient trompés. Mais en cet instant la prophétie n'avait plus la moindre importance pour lui. Il se sentait seulement l'homme le plus vulnérable au monde, ne sachant plus si il méritait de vivre ou de mourir devant de telles merveilles et il ne savait pas si son cœur pouvait même survivre à cet instant. Cet instant secret, cristallisé dans la nuit par le vernis vermeil du cœur, de l'âme et de l'esprit et où la magie de son être s'écoulait des lésions du temps pour venir fleurir la prairie des anges. Ce lieu inviolable car inexistant, au ciel de dentelle et au tapis de duvet, et où l'inachevé resterait à jamais éternité.

Ils allaient mourir mais tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était la puissance de deux destins contre le sien et tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le feu de son fils et la glace de sa sœur. Et il devinait que s'ils n'étaient encore que neige et braise dans le creux de ses mains, viendrait le jour où ils lèveraient tempêtes de glace et brasiers meurtriers.

Derrière lui les Death Eaters les avaient finalement rejoints et la dernière porte était sur le point de céder alors qu'Aliénor criait des incantations pour la renforcer. Hermione, elle, avait sombré. Il la sentait déjà un peu plus présente de l'autre côté et le Résurrectionniste pouvait presque la distinguer. Ils allaient se retrouver, pensa-t-il dans un soulagement désespéré, ils allaient se retrouver et ne plus jamais se quitter.

Mais pas encore. Les hurlements des loups se déversaient par la fenêtre brisée, si puissants qu'ils faisaient trembler le sol sous leurs pieds et l'air dans leurs poumons et les ulharts leur répondaient de leurs cris meurtriers. Sur le toit on entendait des bruits sourds de tuiles brisées et de poutres qui se fendent comme si quelque chose d'énorme était en train de se frayer un chemin sous la charpente. C'était les Acromantules qui par dizaines avaient gravi les murs de la tour. Ils entendaient le claquement de leurs pinces et le son guttural de leur gorge alors que leurs énormes panses se trainaient sur la pierre et le bois. L'instant d'après l'odeur infecte des corps décomposés qu'elles avaient ingéré se répandit dans l'air et Aliénor couvrit son nez de sa cape.

Draco, au centre de ce chaos, fixait les grands yeux, trop ouverts, trop intelligents, qui l'observaient sévèrement. Une petite main qui cherche son doigt et se resserre sur lui, une mèche d'argent qui glisse sur une oreille minuscule. C'était impossible pensa-t-il, le cœur au bord d'imploser. Il était impossible qu'il les perde tous les deux. Il ne pouvait déjà rendre aux cieux quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux.

Alors, comme une réponse du ciel, le faucon pèlerin s'engouffra par la fenêtre et Louis se matérialisa dans le vide de leur désastre. Vêtu entièrement de noir, sa cape voltigea autour de ses bottes quand elles touchèrent silencieusement le sol.

« J'ai trouvé l'endroit. Selly nous y attends. » Lança-t-il à sa sœur.

« Emporte-les, répliqua immédiatement Aliénor. Vous devez fuir si vous en avez encore le temps ! Vous devez fuir avant qu' _il_ n'arrive ! »

Le Montdragon étira alors sa longue silhouette vers Draco et tendit les bras sans aucune hésitation. Draco releva péniblement les yeux et croisa son regard.

Il prenait lentement conscience de ce qui était en train de se produire et Louis, ses belles mains blanches toujours tendues vers lui, attendait, exécutant un plan établi à son insu depuis longtemps. À son insu et à celui d'Hermione. Il n'avait jamais été question qu'ils sauvent leurs propres enfants. Il n'avait jamais été prévu qu'ils les voient grandir, qu'ils les protègent et reçoivent leur amour. C'était Louis, Louis l'enfant prodige, l'enfant trésor que tout le monde croyait mort, qui le ferait à leur place. Il n'y aurait pas de cottage au creux des Highlands avec la vie qui grandit sous son toit. Pas pour eux. Il n'y aurait qu'une maison vide et abandonnée, égarée entre ses illusions et ses regrets.

Draco sentit la souffrance se rependre comme un poison qui s'étiole lentement dans un corps déjà maudit et tout prêt à la recevoir. Elle avait envahi ses membres, brouillé sa vue et lentement, fatidiquement, remontait chacune de ses veines vers son cœur amputé. Pour la première fois il l'aurait voulu entier. Pour la première fois il regrettait cette partie qu'il s'était arraché car cela l'empêchait d'aimer et de pleurer pleinement ses deux enfants qu'il ne connaitrait jamais. Et s'il ne pouvait les sauver, il leur devait au moins sa douleur. Il aurait dû pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et en ressentir avec bonheur chaque lacération de souffrance.

Il embrassa le front brulant de son fils puis la joue glacée de sa fille, ses larmes glissant le long de son nez jusque dans les mèches blondes de ses enfants. Ils avaient l'odeur des fleurs nocturnes qui viennent de s'ouvrir dans l'aube. Cette première fragrance, fragile et pure, qui embaume l'air entre le jour et la nuit et qui ne vit qu'un instant avant de se perdre à jamais dans l'infini des brises du monde.

Alors Draco le sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Le résonnement d'un cœur qui bat pleinement dans sa poitrine pour la première fois depuis des années. D'abord timide, lent, puis de plus en plus rapide, s'accélérant si douloureusement qu'il le sentait prêt à exploser dans sa hâte de rattraper tout ce qu'il avait perdu depuis tant de temps. Toutes ces émotions. Toute ces peurs et ces souffrances. Toutes ces joies et tout cet amour qu'il n'avait fait que vivre à moitié.

Cela faisait mal. Atrocement mal et Draco serra les dents, ses enfants serrés contre lui dans la crainte de voir sa poitrine imploser. Il demeura un moment comme ça, la respiration haletante et les paupières étroitement fermées, toute son attention portée sur l'odeur des jumeaux et la douceur de leur peau. Alors seulement son cœur commença à s'apaiser, à nouveau sain et entier.

Il inspira profondément, bonheur et douleur aux bord des lèvres et dans son dos, comme venant d'un autre monde, résonnait le bruit déchirant du bois et des enchantements qui cèdent. Du plafond tombaient des poutres qui s'effondraient avec fracas tout autour d'eux et le bois brisé volait au travers de la chambre comme des flêches.

Il était temps. Il ne pourrait les voir grandir mais il pouvait leur donner une chance de s'enfuir. Alors il tendit ses précieux enfants au Montdragon qui les logea contre sa longue et délicate silhouette.

Louis tourna son visage sculptural vers Draco. Sa respiration était courte et ses boucles blondes et désordonnées tombaient devant ses yeux brillants et résolus.

« Je ne te dirais pas où nous les emmenons. Personne ne doit savoir. Jamais. »

Draco jeta un regard à Hermione, qui l'attendait déjà aux portes de la mort.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il.

« Mais nous les protègerons, reprit-il en serrant un peu plus les nouveaux nés contre lui. Émile et moi, les protègerons. Et nous les aimerons. »

Flottant dans la semi obscurité, Louis le cruel, Louis le splendide et l'immortel, le fixait. Et dans ses yeux irradiait le pouvoir brulant d'une confiance en l'univers que lui même n'avait jamais vécu. Aucun doute, aucune peur dans le jeune cœur d'une vielle âme. Voilà le bouclier qu'il offrait à ses enfants en les lui abandonnant.

 _« Si j'étais Dieu, je t'enverrai régner en enfer à ma place, Louis. Là où il a échoué, je sais que tu réussirais. »_

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais il ne put jamais répondre. La porte venait d'exploser, soufflant l'intérieur et emplissant la pièce d'une épaisse fumée. Il eut tout juste le temps de distinguer Louis qui s'était détourné d'un bond, courir jusqu'à la fenêtre, les deux enfants serrés contre lui. En équilibre sur le rebord de la pierre, il leur jeta un dernier regard puis sauta dans le vide, aussi léger que le vent.

« Adieu, mon frère. » Chuchota Aliénor, ses mots se noyant déjà dans la mort qui se précipitait.

Ils avaient disparu. Ses enfants avaient disparu avant même de connaitre leurs propres parents. Louis emportait leur magie sur d'autres rives et de leur innocence naitrait l'ordre ou le chaos.

Un sort frôla l'épaule de Draco alors qu'il fixait toujours la fenêtre et le carré de nuit qui avait englouti ce qu'une fois de plus il n'était parvenu à posséder. Un rougeoiement lui indiqua qu'Aliénor avait déployé son fouet et il se détourna du vide. Les Death Eaters étaient sur leur seuil et des Acromentules tombaient par dizaine du plafond qu'elles avaient finalement réussie à éventrer. Draco rejoignit la jeune Montdragon dans le brusque vent qui s'était engouffré par la brèche ouverte et se posta à ses côtés. Il ne la laisserait pas combattre seule. Ils allaient mourir dans ce château en ruine mais pas sans emporter le plus d'ennemis possible avec eux, pas sans protéger le corps d'Hermione jusqu'au bout. Pas sans protéger la fuite de Louis et des jumeaux dans les montagnes et la nuit.

Aliénor, solidement campée sur ses jambes et son fouet rougeoyant de colère tournoyant à ses pieds, murmurait furieusement.

 _Nous sommes les chevaliers sur la montagne_

 _Nous sommes le dernier rempart contre le mal_

 _Et la mort nous embrassons_

 _Car elle n'est que le début d'une nouvelle bataille._

 _Nous sommes les chevaliers sur la montagne_

 _Nous sommes le dernier rempart contre le mal…_

Draco, son cœur battant enfin pleinement dans sa poitrine et la tête remplie de la litanie des Montdragon, rappela le Résurrectionniste.

 _Et la mort nous embrassons_

 _Car elle n'est que le début d'une nouvelle bataille_

Alors il se jeta dans son dernier combat.


	31. The land of no men

Salut à vous tous après cette pause plus longue que prévue!

(Mais j'ai promis que je terminerais cette histoire alors pas d'inquiétudes!)

Je vous conseille de relire le dernier chapitre pour vous remettre un peu dans le contexte bien que ce chapitre n'y soit pas relié directement. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, il est là pour planter la base de la deuxième partie de mon histoire!

* * *

ISLANDE, PRESQUE TROIS ANS PLUS TARD.

* * *

Alexander observait la carte à la lumière du feu, ses yeux courant le long des petites lignes qui délimitaient chaque nouvelle élévation du relief. Ils étaient entourés de montagnes et ce n'était pas ça qui manquait mais lui cherchait les plus parfaites, les plus prometteuses pour leur prochaine ascension. Son regard fut attiré par un mince trait bleu qui dessinait un cercle en demi-lune. Ce n'était que de l'encre sur un papier plastifié mais lui voyait déjà dans sa tête les crêtes escarpées que cela promettait. Il imaginait le vide, la glace sous ses pieds et le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Et le bout du monde. Littéralement.

Sa femme et lui étaient arrivés le matin même par bateau depuis Isafjordur après un treck de plusieurs jours dans le centre de l'Islande. Ils avaient parcouru le célèbre sentier du Landmanalaugar, découvrant pour la première fois cette terre hostile de glace et de feu. Ils avaient traversé glaciers, rivières sauvages et déserts volcanique dans l'émerveillement et la souffrance de ceux qui choisissent l'authenticité inhospitalière d'un monde brut et reculé, un sac de randonnée sur le dos et leurs bottes de marche aux pieds.

La jeune femme avait été malade dès leur arrivée au camp de base, tout juste 24 heures après avoir décollé de Montréal pour Reykjavik. Ils n'avaient pas pu se reposer et avaient immédiatement sauté dans une navette pour le centre _Reykjavik excursion_. Là les attendait un bus monstrueux monté sur les plus énormes roues qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Il avait fallu trier leurs valises à même le sol de la compagnie, obligeant les autres clients à enjamber leur équipement de hiking, tente, crampons et bouteille de gaz alors qu'ils remplissaient progressivement leur backpack en vue de l'aventure qui les attendait. C'était toujours un moment délicat car une fois au camp de base, ils n'auraient plus accès à rien. Un oubli et ce qui leur avait pris des mois d'organisation tomberait à l'eau. Mais si au contraire ils en emportaient trop, le poids serait alors trop conséquent et ils devraient abandonner derrière eux du précieux matériel.

Quand ils avaient enfin pu grimper à bord du bus, ils étaient déjà épuisés. La jeune femme avait ouvert deux canettes de boisson énergisées mais cela n'avait servi qu'à faire palpiter leur cœur un peu plus vite. Ils avaient roulé des heures en étant incapables de dormir. D'abord à cause de l'inconfort et de l'étroitesse des sièges et par la suite à cause des trop grosses secousses du bus qui s'était engagé sur une route qui ne semblait même pas en être une et qui serpentait chaotiquement au travers d'un désert désolé de roches volcaniques et de rivières en crues. Quand ils avaient quitté l'asphalte pour s'engager sur ce chemin à peine dessiné entre les pierres d'un interminable plateau balayé par les vents, on leur avait demandé de déboucler leur ceinture avant chaque traversée de rivière, car si le bus basculait malgré ses gigantesques roues off-road, ils risquaient de ne pas parvenir à se détacher à temps et de se noyer dans les eaux glacées.

Cette information les avait réveillés sa femme et lui bien plus efficacement que le Redbull depuis longtemps digéré. Le chauffeur avait éteint son micro après l'annonce comme s'il venait de faire une simple remarque sur les prévisions atmosphériques et ils s'étaient regardés, sa femme et lui, les yeux brillants d'excitation. C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient fait tout ce chemin. Ils voulaient sentir la chaleur de l'adrénaline courir dans leurs veines et sentir leur cœur battre plus vite et plus fort dans leur poitrine.

Leur bus avait tenu bon cependant et ils avaient observé le conducteur chercher son chemin dans cette nature sauvage et hostile. Il ne s'agissait plus d'aller d'un point A à un point B mais bien d'un combat de chaque minute pour amener ses passagers au départ de leur randonnée. On ne lisait cependant aucune hésitation sur le visage fermé de l'homme, seulement une intense concentration. Et même lorsque l'eau avait quasiment submergé les roues du véhicule durant l'une des traversées les plus périlleuses, il était resté d'un calme absolu.

Dans le reste du bus l'ambiance était différente cependant et le silence tendu qui régnait déjà depuis un moment parmi les passagers s'était intensifié. Tout le monde avait retenu sa respiration, ressentant jusque dans leur os les glissements des pierres sous les pneus et les courants brutaux qui les faisait dévier de leur course. Beaucoup s'étaient inquiétés de basculer dans le torrent en cru alors que d'autres, comme le couple, n'avaient cessé d'imaginer avec consternation leurs précieux backpacks et tout leur contenu noyé dans les soutes.

Quand ils étaient arrivés au camp de base, épuisés d'avoir interminablement dû se stabiliser et les nerfs tendus au maximum, ils avaient rejoint la terre ferme avec soulagement. Ils étaient une dizaine d'aventuriers à avoir retenu leur souffle quand Alexander avait actionné la poignée des soutes, attendant anxieusement de savoir s'ils allaient devoir porter du merino humide et dormir dans des sacs de couchages trempés dès le début de leur treck. Les pistons s'étaient lentement activés, dévoilant un éparpillement d'équipement divers qui s'était répandu un peu partout. Il allait falloir tout réorganiser mais par chance tout était resté sec. Ils avaient alors établi leur campement au milieu d'une vingtaine d'autre tentes et c'est dans la nuit que la jeune femme avait commencé à être malade.

Au petit matin d'une nuit sans obscurité, Alexander l'avait vu observer le départ de la trail d'un œil sombre. Il savait ce qu'elle voyait : un premier jour long de 25 kilomètres et une tempête de neige exceptionnelle pour un mois de juin qui se préparait sur les sommets qu'ils devraient traverser la journée même. Il leur faudrait quatre jours de marche intensive entre le camp de base et leur point d'arrivée à Porsmork et entre les deux rien d'autre que des montagnes enneigées et de longues étendues volcaniques balayées par un vent glacial.

Mais elle n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée de hisser son lourd sac à dos sur ses épaules avant d'en resserrer la sangle sur son estomac douloureux. Elle s'était engagée la première sur le sentier qu'ils suivraient durant de longues journées et parfois même de courtes nuits et il lui avait emboité le pas. Elle avait été malade tout le long, incapable de manger et quasiment de boire. Mais elle avait tenu le rythme car au bout du chemin les attendait le bus du retour qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rater.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient terminé leur treck et sa femme était encore faible. Roulée en boule dans le fauteuil près de lui, elle observait les flammes en écoutant le vent. Cette soirée était la première dans la réserve d'Hornstrandir, _The land of no men_ , comme ils l'appelaient ici. Au nord du fjord Jökulfirðir et au nord-ouest du glacier Drangajökull, elle était uniquement accessible par bateau entre le mois de juin et septembre et demeurait inhabitée tout le reste de l'année. Ne possédant aucune route, beaucoup d'islandais ignoraient eux-mêmes jusqu'à son existence.

C'était cet endroit reculé qu'ils avaient choisi pour leurs prochaines randonnées et le nombres d'âmes présentes dans l'isolation de ces monts se comptaient ce soir sur les doigts d'une seule main. Savoir que toutes étaient présentes sous le même toit de leur Guesthouse, et que dehors la nuit blanche n'était peuplée que de vide et de vent, était une étrange sensation. Ici c'était la terre, la plus ancienne d'Islande, qui avait remporté son combat et le minuscule village d'Hesteyri avait définitivement était abandonné en 1952. L'ancienne maison du docteur avait été rénovée et servait à présent de point de départ pour les rares randonneurs qui venaient se perdre dans le grand nord de l'île.

« Je crois avoir trouvé une place intéressante pour demain, lâcha Alexander dans le silence. Il étudiait toujours la carte et le fjord entouré de sa protection de glace et de sommets. Ce devrait être un endroit parfait pour observer le soleil de minuit au-dessus de l'océan. »

Sa femme émit un son qui n'engageait à rien et continua d'observer le feu en silence. Il comprenait son manque d'enthousiasme depuis leur dernière aventure qui avait été une réelle épreuve pour elle. Pourtant cet abattement lui ressemblait peu et elle avait gardé un silence inhabituel depuis le bateau qui les avait fait traverser les eaux noires pour gagner la péninsule.

À cet instant leur hôte, Yrsa, entra dans le petit salon pour replonger des buches dans le poêle. Descendante d'un des anciens habitants de l'île, c'était elle qui s'occupait de la Guesthouse chaque été depuis quinze ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus très pâles. Son visage n'était guère avenant au premier abord mais c'était le cas de nombreux islandais. Sa femme les appelait « les gens du nord » et elle avait eu du mal à se faire à leur masque de froideur et leur distance silencieuse. En règle générale les islandais badinaient peu et demeuraient plutôt réservés ce qu'elle interprétait toujours comme de l'inhospitalité bien que ce soit rarement le cas.

« Yrsa, Je peux te demander quelque chose? » L'interrogea-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil, la carte à la main.

« J'ai tout le temps pour ça, répondit la femme en refermant un peu trop brutalement la trappe brulante et noire de suie. On ne peut pas dire que je sois débordée. »

C'était vrai, malheureusement. Pour la seconde année consécutive les annulations avaient été inexplicablement élevées et sur la centaine d'étranger qu'elle attendait au cours des trois mois de l'été, seul une petite dizaine avaient conservé leur réservation. Et si la même chose que l'année précédente se produisait alors même eux risquaient d'appeler pour annuler ou simplement ne se présenteraient jamais.

Yrsa se tourna vers Alexander, l'esprit ailleurs. Si cela continuait ainsi, elle ne serait pas capable de garder le refuge ouvert dans l'avenir. Sans vraiment voir la carte que l'homme lui montrait, elle continua de penser à la malchance qui s'acharnait, car en plus des cancelations subites, plusieurs touristes étaient partis avant la fin de leur date de départ. Elle fronça les sourcils en repensant à ce groupe d'allemands qui étaient revenus plutôt secoués d'une ascension, jurant avoir aperçu un loup sur la montagne à peine une semaine auparavant.

Elle avait d'abord rit. Ce n'était pas rares que des étrangers imaginent des choses, surtout ceux qui étaient peu habitués à la vie sauvage et à l'isolement. Elle leur avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun loup en Islande et qu'ils avaient dû apercevoir un renard arctique, animal très présent sur la péninsule. Leur sac à dos encore sur les épaules, les hommes avaient échangé des regards sombres, loin d'être amusés. L'un d'eux avait caché ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches et avait lentement secoué la tête, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Si c'était un renard arctique et bien il était plus grand qu'un cheval. » Avait froidement tranché un de ses compagnons. Yrsa les avait alors regardés les uns après les autres, un de ses rares sourire définitivement évanoui.

« La distance peut jouer des tours ici. Surtout en montagne. »

Elle avait essayé de contrôler son agacement devant ces six hommes, tous des alpinistes aguerris, qui lui faisaient perdre son temps. Pourtant quelque chose l'avait dérangé dans leur regard. L'ombre d'une vérité qu'ils ne parvenaient pas eux même à croire mais qui les avait pourtant suffisamment effrayés pour les pousser à abandonner leur ascension en pleine journée.

« J'ai l'habitude des distances, avait rétorqué l'homme. Et je chasse depuis des années. Je vous dis que cette bête était un loup. Un loup qui…qui avait… »

Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil à ses compagnons et il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Le lendemain ils embarquaient tous pour la côte. Cela l'avait profondément ennuyé. Surtout que cet événement étrange n'avait pas été le seul et il avait fallu à deux reprises partir avec des résidents de son refuge à la recherche de randonneurs qui n'étaient pas revenus à la date qu'ils avaient noté dans le carnet qu'elle conservait pour cet usage précis. Ils les avaient retrouvés, errant sur les flancs des mêmes montagnes, incapables de se souvenir d'où ils venaient et où ils se trouvaient.

« … et je pense que ce col devrait être le plus praticable. » Alexander termina sa phrase et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Yrsa saisit la carte entre ses doigts sans vraiment en avoir conscience et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui montrait.

Le fjord, entouré de montagnes qui traçaient une demi-lune presque parfaite, lui sauta aux yeux. Immobile, la nuque glacée, elle ne dit rien durant un assez long moment pour que la femme d'Alexander finisse par tourner les yeux vers elle, intriguée.

« Il ne faut pas aller là-bas. » Laissa alors tomber Yrsa dans le silence qui s'étirait inconfortablement.

Elle sentait les regards surpris du couple posés sur elle mais ne releva pas les yeux vers eux. Les sourcils froncés, elle continuait de fixer les petites lignes bleues, comme si la vérité qui se cachait au-delà des crêtes allait se mettre à danser sur le papier.

« Pourquoi ? » L'interrogea finalement la jeune femme avec ce qu'Ysra perçut comme une pointe de curiosité suspicieuse. Son mari, moins intuitif, semblait simplement perplexe.

« Car ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour observer le soleil de minuit, avait-elle menti. Il vaut mieux rejoindre le second fjord. L'accès est plus facile et l'orientation meilleur. »

Contrarié, Alexander baissa à nouveau le regard sur la carte qu'Yrsa lui rendait. Le fjord dont il parlait était pourtant orienté directement vers le nord-ouest. L'idéal pour admirer le soleil couchant rebondir sur l'horizon.

« N'allez pas dans ces montagnes. » Répéta l'Islandaise. Elle se força à sourire et quitta la pièce sous le regard scrutateur de la jeune femme.

Quand elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, elle s'arrêta un instant, troublée par la demi-lune qui dansait encore devant ses yeux dans l'obscurité du couloir. Sa propre réaction l'avait prise au dépourvu et elle s'était entendue répondre au couple depuis l'envers d'une suspicion qu'elle avait évité de se formuler jusqu'à maintenant. Encore en cet instant son esprit résistait, refusant de se pencher sur de sombres hypothèses qu'elle sentait grandir dans l'ombre de ses peurs. Pourtant elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle-même, il y avait bien quelque chose derrière ces crêtes. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant et qui ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Dans le salon, Alexander qui tenait toujours sa carte dans les mains, regardait pensivement par la fenêtre. Il était vingt-trois heures et partout ailleurs qu'en Islande il aurait dû faire nuit à cette heure-ci. Pourtant le ciel était clair et il pouvait voir distinctement les tombes du vieux cimetière se détacher sur la lande. La réaction d'Yrsa l'avait pris au dépourvu, il était certain cependant d'avoir raison. Ce fjord, ces montagnes, étaient un point parfait pour observer le jour refuser de s'assombrir.

« Nous ne devrions pas y aller. »

Il se tourna vers sa femme qui l'observait, le visage fermé.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, reprit-elle, mais Yrsa ne veut pas de nous là-bas. Nous ne devrions pas y aller. »

« Pourtant c'est l'endroit parfait, contra-t-il en agitant la carte. Tout est ici. »

Elle ne répondit rien, indécise.

« Nous ne reverrons sans doute jamais ce phénomène, insista l'homme. C'est l'expérience de toute une vie. Nous sommes ici, en Islande, durant les trois et uniques jours de l'année qui ne se terminerons jamais. Ne veux-tu pas en profiter au maximum? »

Il avait raison. Demain serai le 21 juin, jour du solstice d'été et jamais plus ils ne se retrouveraient ici, au nord extrême de l'Islande et à une date aussi parfaite. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il sut qu'il avait gagné. Jamais elle ne laisserai passer une telle occasion.

« Montre-moi la carte. » Lança-t-elle enfin en tendant brusquement la main.

* * *

 _First time in the land of no men._

Ils préparèrent leur sac à dos en silence, chacun déjà perdu sur le chemin qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emprunter. C'était un rituel, un recueillement inconscient qu'ils pratiquaient avant chaque ascension sans même s'en apercevoir, focussant leur esprit et leur force sur ce qui les attendait. La jeune femme vérifia que son pendentif en argent était toujours bien présent sous les deux couches de vêtements qu'elle avait enfilé en dessous de son Gore-tex. Gravé d'un mantra de protection tibétain, elle le portait toujours en montagne et cela l'aurait dérangé de ne pas l'avoir. Sur les sommets, le destin jouait souvent avec les vies et il n'était pas rare que même les plus pragmatiques des alpinistes se laissent aller à un peu de superstition.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sortirent discrètement du refuge. C'était une journée splendide mais froide, car bien que ce soit le mois de juin, le grand nord se réchauffait rarement et le vent ne cessait jamais de souffler. Ils étaient sereins cependant lorsqu'ils traversèrent le village abandonné. Ils n'avaient pas même à se soucier de respecter un horaire particulier car ici la nuit ne tombait jamais. Alexander avait cependant étudié la carte la veille et avait estimé leur randonnée à une dizaine d'heures au maximum. À ça s'ajouterai le temps qu'ils passeraient sur place.

Ils longèrent en silence le cimetière qui semblait un peu perdu sans l'ombre de l'ancienne église qui avait disparu. Des murs de pierres et des prières ne restait qu'un coin d'herbe balayé par les vents et un petit monument sur laquelle la vielle cloche avait été conservé en souvenir de décennies de piété. En passant Jade salua les morts d'un petit mouvement de tête discret. Elle savait qu'Alexander se moquait d'elle à chaque fois qu'il la surprenait, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ils dépassèrent l'ancienne école et quelques cabanes rénovées dans lesquelles les descendants des habitants venaient parfois passer deux ou trois semaines au milieu de l'été, puis ce fut terminé. Le minuscule village était déjà dans leur dos et les quelques tâches de peinture colorées furent bientôt noyées par le vert éclatant de la lande islandaise. Le couple échangea un regard. Ils savaient que plus que trois ou quatre baraques, c'était la dernière trace d'humanité de la péninsule qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, et cela leur plaisait. À présent il n'y avait plus qu'eux et le monde sauvage et inhospitalier de terres désertées.

La marche les réchauffa rapidement et moins de deux heures plus tard ils avaient retiré leur bonnets et ouvert le col de leurs manteaux techniques. Cela faisait plusieurs kilomètres qu'ils longeaient le lit d'un ancien glacier et il avait laissé sa marque jusque dans les roches de basaltes. Le dernier qui subsistait dans la réserve était le Drangajökull mais il s'étendait bien plus à l'Est sur la péninsule. Ils quittèrent bientôt la vallée minérale pour commencer à prendre doucement de l'altitude. La pierre laissa alors la place à un parterre d'herbe verdoyante. Un vert éclatant comme on en voyait qu'en Islande, vibrant dans le soleil et la terre noire des anciens volcans, chaque contraste du paysage poussé à son maximum.

Pour le moment ils ne faisaient que suivre le flanc du bas de la montagne mais au-dessus d'eux ils voyaient les cimes encore enneigées qui les dominaient de leurs couronnes de glace et ils allaient bientôt devoir commencer à gravir la pente pour de bon. Alexander voulait cependant se rapprocher le plus possible du col qu'il visait pour leur traversée des crêtes. Quitte à subir un dénivelé positif très abrupte mais plus court et surtout dépourvu des nombreuses arrêtes et combes drapant la montagne et qui leur auraient pris un temps infini à franchir.

L'homme, tenant la carte protégée dans sa pochette plastifiée, finit par rejoindre le point qu'il s'était fixé et il bifurqua alors sur la gauche pour la réelle montée. Jade qui le suivait lui emboita le pas. Elle ne voyait devant elle que ses larges épaules et son sac à dos et ce fut sans doute pourquoi elle ne vit le vieil homme qu'au dernier moment. Assis sur une roche, elle l'avait déjà presque dépassé quand elle réalisa qu'il se tenait bien là, seul au milieu de ce désert. Son visage était si ridé qu'il lui rappela la vallée en contre-bas et les profondes crevasses que la glace avait laissé jusque dans la pierre.

Parfaitement immobile, il avait ignoré Alexander qui lui-même était passé devant le vieil islandais sans ralentir. Pourtant il l'avait fixé elle, plantant ses yeux sans couleur dans les siens. Il n'avait rien dit mais dans la fraction de seconde que dura cette rencontre, elle était certaine de l'avoir vu hocher la tête de gauche à droite. La minute d'après, il était déjà loin dans son dos, continuant de l'observer seul sur sa roche, toute la vallée s'étirant derrière lui. Quand elle reporta son attention sur Alexander elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû ralentir inconsciemment car il se trouvait déjà à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en amont. Il fallut alors rattraper son retard qui se creusait toujours plus entre elle et les longues enjambées de son mari. Le dénivelé qui s'accentuait et la pente de plus en plus accidentée demandaient toute son attention et le vieil homme fut progressivement chassé de ses pensées.

Plusieurs heures plus tard ils avaient rejoint la neige. Encore une heure et ils furent obligés de s'arrêter pour fixer les crampons à leurs bottes de haute montagne. Le couple profita de cet arrêt pour mettre leurs gants, remonter la fermeture de leur manteau et en rabattre la capuche. Alexander était en train de resserrer les élastiques pour la maintenir en place autour de sa tête pendant que sa femme décrochait le piolet qu'elle avait fixé à son sac. Ils venaient de gravir plus de 1150 mètres de dénivelé positif et le froid était tranchant. Dans ces conditions on s'arrêtait toujours le moins possible au risque de perdre toute la chaleur gagnée durant l'effort. Quand ils repartirent ils eurent la sensation que le vent s'était encore accentué entre temps et sans les longues pointes d'aciers de leurs crampons qui s'enfonçaient dans la glace, ils auraient vite perdu l'équilibre. Une chute, un décrochage de leur piolet et ils dévalaient un vide vertigineux sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ce serait la mort assurée.

Mais il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Un mauvais pas, un manque d'assurance ou de concentration et cela pouvait avoir des répercussions dramatiques. Jade fixa alors ses yeux sur le dos de son compagnon et continua de le suivre lentement, précautionneusement, vers le col qu'ils avaient quasiment atteint. Elle devait frapper le sol avec force à chacun de ses pas, car plus légère que l'homme, ses crampons s'enfonçaient peu ou pas du tout dans la surface dure et polie de la glace. Ses orteils et ses doigts étaient gelés et le peu de son visage qui dépassait brûlait sous les attaques féroces et ininterrompues du vent du nord. La condensation qui s'échappait de son souffle gelait presque immédiatement et le col qui lui recouvrait la bouche et le nez était rigide de glace. Dans sa main gauche elle tenait fermement son piolet, prête à s'en servir au moindre déséquilibre alors que les conditions s'empiraient à chaque mètre qu'ils gravissaient vers le col. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proche du but, elle aurait demandé à Alexander de s'encorder.

Il lui fallut encore une bonne demi-heure pour enfin rejoindre son mari qui attendait, immobile, entre deux éperons rocheux qui se dressaient comme des tours de garde encadrant la porte des vents. Elle posa sa main gantée sur le bras de l'homme pour retrouver un semblant de stabilité et releva enfin les yeux après des heures à scruter le sol et ses dangers. En équilibre sur une arrête de glace, ils semblaient dominer le monde. Le vent soulevait la neige en de grandes gerbes tout autour d'eux et le vide vertigineux s'étendait d'un bord à l'autre de leurs pieds. La glace, scintillante, recouvrait les sommets qui entouraient la profonde vallée qu'ils découvraient enfin, loin en contre-bas et qui après une courte plage, partait se plonger jusque dans les eaux sombres et agitées.

Ils avaient l'Islande, ils avaient l'océan à leurs pieds alors que leurs têtes frôlaient le toit du ciel et ce risque de tomber au moindre mouvement venait décupler cette impression d'exaltante liberté.

L'acier pleura en forçant la glace quand ils plantèrent solidement leur piolet dans le sol avant de s'asseoir, blotti l'un contre l'autre. À eux deux ils prenaient toute la largueur disponible et leurs jambes pendaient dans le vide qui semblait vouloir les happer à chaque instant. Partout où portait leur regard ce n'était qu'arrêtes vertigineuses et falaises verticales. Et de loin, chaque sommet ressemblait à de hautes forteresses hérissées de tours qui s'élevaient sur le ciel en le griffant de leurs doigts de pierre et de glace. Immobiles sur leur pont sculpté par les vents, ils avaient conscience de se trouver dans un des endroits sur cette terre les moins accessibles à l'homme. Le moins fait pour lui. Et cela venait toujours avec cette incroyable sensation d'avoir eu à forcer le destin pour avoir le privilège de se tenir à la fois sur le bord du monde et du ciel.

C'était pour ce court instant de contemplation, c'était pour ce lieu qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû connaître, qu'ils acceptaient les souffrances d'une ascension. Pour voler une seconde de vérité dans un millénaire d'existence. Accéder à l'inaccessible, en respirer le parfum et savoir que ce moment resterait à jamais prisonnier des sommets. Car aussi haut dans le ciel, les lois n'étaient plus les mêmes et c'était encore plus vrai en Islande. Mais pour avoir eu le droit de voir ce que peu des hommes voient, ils devraient en payer le tribu et laisser un peu d'eux même accroché à la montagne. Les alpinistes vivaient alors le grand bonheur et les profondes douleurs de ceux qui trouvent et perdent le sens de leur vie, parfois dans la même journée. Cette sensation de ne plus s'appartenir et de perdre sa propre existence sur les plus hauts des sentiers leur enserrait le cœur. Pour eux, gravir une montagne et en conquérir le sommet revenait à naître et mourir dans la même seconde de perfection.

Droit devant eux, le soleil caressait l'océan sans jamais disparaître dans son horizon, comme s'il voulait continuer de s'admirer dans ses flots toujours plus longtemps. Et tout autour le ciel embrasé ne cessait de brûler. Il lui faudrait des heures entières pour se consumer et pâlir pour finalement laisser la place à une nuit qui ne serait jamais plus profonde que la douce lumière d'un crépuscule d'hiver.

Alexander posa sa main emmitouflée sur celle de sa femme, heureux de pouvoir frôler le ciel avec elle et se mit à penser à leur fils resté au Canada. En ce moment même il devait être en train de profiter du début de l'été, en sécurité à des milliers de kilomètres de là où ils se trouvaient. À l'abris de la glace, du froid mortel et des chutes vertigineuses. À l'abris des dangers et des nuits blanches hantées par les hurlements du vent.

Les hurlements du vent.

Alexander se redressa, soudain attentif. Il y avait quelque chose de dissimulé dans l'air vibrant qui dévalait les falaises. Quelque chose qui s'en soulevait, comme une longue plainte et qui remplissait son cœur d'une intemporelle appréhension. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers sa femme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Elle le regardait déjà, ses yeux aux cils pris dans le givres agrandis par la peur. Le hurlement cessa alors subitement et ils restèrent pétrifiés, le regard dans celui de l'autre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ils avaient déjà entendu ce cri, ce qui était à la fois terrifiant et impossible. C'était il y a un an et demi alors qu'ils redescendaient avec leur fils d'une éprouvante ascension dans l'Ouest Canadien et ils venaient tout juste de rejoindre une altitude permettant aux arbres de pousser lorsqu'ils l'avaient entendu. Long et solitaire sous le couvert des arbres.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, leur fils endormis dans son porte-bébé et avait attendu un moment, l'oreille aux aguets. Mais plus aucun loup ne s'était fait entendre. Ils avaient alors anxieusement repris leur chemin en chantant à tue-tête, ce qu'ils auraient de toute façon fait à cause des avertissements de grizzly dans la région. Ça n'avait été qu'un hurlement. Un simple hurlement perdu dans les bois et ils n'avaient pas même vu l'animal. Pourtant il était impossible d'oublier un tel son.

Pendant un long moment le vent ne fut que le vent puis le hurlement s'éleva à nouveau, bien plus puissant et bien plus proche. Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds d'un même mouvement et se retrouvèrent leurs piolets en main sans même se souvenir de les avoir arrachés de la glace. Toutes leurs questions s'envolèrent dans le froid. Que faisait un loup en Islande, comment avait-il réussi à atteindre une telle altitude et surtout, pourquoi un animal normalement plutôt craintif de l'homme semblait-il se rapprocher?

Le cri, bien plus bref, mourut presque immédiatement et la jeune femme vit son compagnon lever imperceptiblement les yeux. Suivant son regard, elle pivota précautionneusement sur elle-même pour faire face, ses doigts étroitement resserrés autour de sa seule arme.

Il était juste là, à quelques mètres à peine d'eux, noyé dans un nuage de neige arraché aux flancs de la montagne. Perché sur l'arrête de pierre et de glace, il les dominait, les fixant dans une immobilité totale. Ce loup, si c'en était réellement un, était absolument gigantesque et monstrueux et il était incroyable qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que trouver un interstice sur l'étroit piton rocheux où poser ses énormes pattes. Alors qu'elle le fixait, splendide dans sa robe de fourrure immaculée, Jade se rappela que le matin même ils étaient partis sans écrire leur destination dans le carnet d'Yrsa. Ce qui voulait dire que pas une âme vivante sur cette terre ne savait où ils se trouvaient. Un instant l'image du vieil homme assis sur sa roche lui revint à l'esprit mais quelque chose en elle lui chuchotait qu'il ne comptait pas.

Il se passa un long moment pendant lequel aucun d'entre eux ne fit un geste. Puis, sans aucun avertissement, la bête se mit à bouger. Déliant ses énormes membres. En équilibre sur la poutre de glace, le couple regarda l'animal se laisser tomber agilement de son perchoir, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans le sol gelé sans le moindre effort. Le regard vrillé sur le loup, Jade recula en même temps qu'Alexander, risquant à tout moment de chuter dans le vide. Le vent s'engouffrait dans la fourrure du monstre alors qu'il continuait lentement, inexorablement, d'avancer. Il disparaissait parfois presque totalement de leur vue, dissimulé par les bourrasques chargées de glace qui leur fouettaient le visage et faisait trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Le dos d'Alexander toucha rapidement la pierre derrière lui et ils durent s'arrêter. Collés à la montagne, ils étaient piégés entre deux précipices et la bête qui s'était à nouveau immobilisée.

Le vent tomba alors soudainement, dévoilant complètement le monstre. Pour la première fois les alpinistes purent distinguer clairement la musculeuse silhouette, l'énorme tête à la mâchoire d'acier et les yeux étincelants qui les fixaient durement. Dans leurs prunelles couvait une lumière d'intelligence acérée qui inquiéta Jade et Alexander bien plus que tout le reste. Trop préoccupés à sonder ce regard, y cherchant l'ombre d'une attaque imminente, il leur fallu un long moment pour les apercevoir et encore plus longtemps pour comprendre que ce qu'ils avaient devant eux était réel. Ou presque.

Assis haut sur le dos de l'animal, les deux enfants les observaient eux aussi, leurs yeux grands ouverts prenant toute la place dans leur petit visage parfaitement identique. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de trois ans, tout comme leur fils. Ils étaient entièrement nus, leur peau et leurs cheveux d'or blanc presque invisibles sur la fourrure immaculée de l'animal et la glace de ce monde vertigineux. Adorables et fantomatiques, rien ne semblait les affecter, pas même l'orage mortel et glacé, qui rugissait autour d'eux. Ils se contentaient de rester là à les fixer, leurs petits pieds nus de bébés se balançant sur les larges flancs de la bête.

Pendant un instant ou une heure entière, il ne se passa rien. Ils ne bougeaient pas, tous prisonniers à la frontière de deux mondes qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Et ils se contemplaient depuis différentes rives qui, soudainement, bordaient la même mer. Un cri perçant, aigu, brisa le charme et cette seconde de vérité qui s'était ouverte, béante et inquiétante sur d'autres certitudes, vola en éclat entre les sommets. Le loup et les jumeaux levèrent les yeux simultanément quand l'homme tomba du ciel, tranchant l'air comme une lame d'acier avant de se ficher, menaçant, dans leur nouvelle réalité.

Le couple s'écrasa un peu plus contre la roche alors qu'il leur faisait face, sa cape s'enroulant et se déroulant sans cesse autour de sa haute silhouette. Le visage sombre, il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas d'eux ici et malgré ses boucles blondes et son jeune et beau visage, il avait l'air plus féroce et redoutable que le monstre derrière lui. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, Jade et Alexander eurent le sentiment que c'était cet homme que le loup avait attendu durant tout ce temps, car dès que le bout de ses bottes frôlèrent la neige, il se mit en mouvement sans la moindre hésitation.

Les deux petits toujours sur son dos, l'animal se tourna instantanément vers le précipice et les alpinistes le virent se ramasser sur lui-même, prêt à s'élancer. La seconde d'après, il bondissait de la corniche et sans le moindre son, sans le moindre souffle, disparut dans le vide.

La bouche d'Alexander s'ouvrit sur un cri mué et son cœur sembla imploser dans sa poitrine quand il vit les deux petits corps être emportés dans le gouffre, retournant à l'irréalité qui les avait façonnées. Horrifié, le couple était pétrifié sur place et ils en avaient presque oublié la menaçante présence de l'homme blond, juste devant eux.

Sans se soucier du loup ou des enfants qui venaient de se précipiter au bas de la montagne, il leva négligemment une main blanche dans leur direction et leurs piolets, brutalement arrachés de leurs mains, s'envolèrent dans les airs. Ils tournoyèrent un instant avant de se planter avec force dans la glace, quelques mètres plus loin. Un second mouvement et leur esprit se vidait, perdant momentanément la trame du temps et de la réalité.

Alors l'homme se détourna d'eux comme s'ils avaient cessé d'exister et se rapprocha à son tour du bord de la corniche. Sans un regard en arrière, sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation, il ouvrit grand les bras et à son tour se laissa tomber dans le vide qui engloutit presque immédiatement sa haute silhouette et l'éclat doré de sa tête blonde. Avec lui sombrèrent les souvenirs, les images et le moindre moment de cette scène à laquelle Jade et Alexander n'auraient jamais dû assister. Les laissant au bord d'un autre monde qu'ils avaient tout juste eu conscience de frôler.

* * *

Il avait fallu deux jours à Yrsa et aux hommes du refuge pour retrouver le couple. Sans qu'on sache comment ils étaient parvenus à redescendre sains et saufs mais sans le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'était déroulé sur les sommets. Confus, ils avaient alors erré au bas de la montagne, incapables de retrouver le chemin pour Hesteyri.

« Je me souviens juste d'un vieil homme au visage tout ridé, avait raconté Jade à Yrsa. Il était assis sur une pierre dans la vallée, juste en bas du col. Il ne voulait pas qu'on monte. Mais je n'ai pas écouté. »

Yrsa lui avait lancé un drôle de regard. Il y avait bien un vieillard qui avait l'habitude chaque jour de longer le lit de l'ancien glacier et de s'assoir sur la pierre dont la jeune femme parlait. Il faisait partie des anciens habitants de la péninsule et était revenu chaque été après l'abandon du village. La dernière fois qu'Yrsa l'avait vu c'était il y a cinq ans, le jour de son enterrement dans le minuscule cimetière sans église.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Un chapitre pour placer le contexte de la suite de cette fic après un bon gros tournant et une longue absence! Vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions et les réponses viendront, c'est promis!

Je tenais à préciser que le couple et leur fils utilisé dans ce chapitre est en fait ma propre famille. Tout est vrai et tiré de nos aventures, de nos ascensions et voyages en Islande ou au Canada. La seule différence est que nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aller sur la péninsule qui est très isolée.

Tout la concernant est vrai aussi, le refuge, le village abandonné, sa description et l'accès très limité. Un livre et un film d'horreur ont déjà utilisé cet endroit pour leur scénario.

Ce qui est drôle c'est que juste après avoir écrit ce chapitre nous avons fait une ascension, au mont Washington dans le New Hampshire aux states, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la description de ce chapitre. La seule différence c'est que j'ai dû grimper sans mon fameux collier tibétain car je l'avais oublié à l'hôtel précédant. Je me suis demandée si écrire au sujet de ce bijou et à quel point je ne m'en séparais jamais en montagne tout juste 2 jours avant ne m'avait pas porté la poisse!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce retour!

Ps : bien sur le vieil homme était mort et il est apparu à la jeune femme uniquement car elle seule avait salué les morts en dépassant le cimetière.


	32. Dans chaque monde et dans chaque tombe

Salut tout le monde! Un retour plus tardif que je ne l'avais imaginé mais j'ai eu une grosse année! La plus grosse de ma vie en fait je pense. Avec de belles choses et de plus dures. Mais bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à relire les deux derniers pour vous replacer!

Bonne lecture!

RAPPEL :

Louis tourna son visage sculptural vers Draco. Sa respiration était courte et ses boucles blondes et désordonnées tombaient devant ses yeux brillants et résolus.

« Je ne te dirais pas où nous les emmenons. Personne ne doit savoir. Jamais. »

Draco jeta un regard à Hermione, qui l'attendait déjà aux portes de la mort.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il.

« Mais nous les protègerons, reprit-il en serrant un peu plus les nouveaux nés contre lui. Émile et moi, les protègerons. Et nous les aimerons. »

Flottant dans la semi obscurité, Louis le cruel, Louis le splendide et l'immortel, le fixait. Et dans ses yeux irradiait le pouvoir brulant d'une confiance en l'univers que lui même n'avait jamais vécu. Aucun doute, aucune peur dans le jeune cœur d'une vielle âme. Voilà le bouclier qu'il offrait à ses enfants en les lui abandonnant.

 _« Si j'étais Dieu, je t'enverrai régner en enfer à ma place, Louis. Là où il a échoué, je sais que tu réussirais. »_

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais il ne put jamais répondre. La porte venait d'exploser, soufflant l'intérieur et emplissant la pièce d'une épaisse fumée. Il eut tout juste le temps de distinguer Louis qui s'était détourné d'un bond, courir jusqu'à la fenêtre, les deux enfants serrés contre lui. En équilibre sur le rebord de la pierre, il leur jeta un dernier regard puis sauta dans le vide, aussi léger que le vent.

« Adieu, mon frère. » Chuchota Aliénor, ses mots se noyant déjà dans la mort qui se précipitait.

Ils avaient disparu. Ses enfants avaient disparu avant même de connaitre leurs propres parents. Louis emportait leur magie sur d'autres rives et de leur innocence naitrait l'ordre ou le chaos.

Un sort frôla l'épaule de Draco alors qu'il fixait toujours la fenêtre et le carré de nuit qui avait englouti ce qu'une fois de plus il n'était parvenu à posséder. Un rougeoiement lui indiqua qu'Aliénor avait déployé son fouet et il se détourna du vide. Les Death Eaters étaient sur leur seuil et des Acromentules tombaient par dizaine du plafond qu'elles avaient finalement réussie à éventrer. Draco rejoignit la jeune Montdragon dans le brusque vent qui s'était engouffré par la brèche ouverte et se posta à ses côtés. Il ne la laisserait pas combattre seule. Ils allaient mourir dans ce château en ruine mais pas sans emporter le plus d'ennemis possible avec eux, pas sans protéger le corps d'Hermione jusqu'au bout. Pas sans protéger la fuite de Louis et des jumeaux dans les montagnes et la nuit.

Aliénor, solidement campée sur ses jambes et son fouet rougeoyant de colère tournoyant à ses pieds, murmurait furieusement.

 _Nous sommes les chevaliers sur la montagne_

 _Nous sommes le dernier rempart contre le mal_

 _Et la mort nous embrassons_

 _Car elle n'est que le début d'une nouvelle bataille._

 _Nous sommes les chevaliers sur la montagne_

 _Nous sommes le dernier rempart contre le mal…_

Draco, son cœur battant enfin pleinement dans sa poitrine et la tête remplie de la litanie des Montdragon, rappela le Résurrectionniste.

 _Et la mort nous embrassons_

 _Car elle n'est que le début d'une nouvelle bataille_

Alors il se jeta dans son dernier combat.

 **Suite:**

La première chose que Louis vit lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux fut l'homme qui l'attendait, debout dans un jour de crépuscule. Selly se tenait derrière lui, quelque peu en retrait, unique et minuscule témoin de ces étranges retrouvailles. Louis tenait les deux nouveaux né contre lui mais il ne parvenait pas à les regarder. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le visage grave de son compagnon qui s'approchait. Il ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux, pétrifié dans le vent glacé d'Islande avec la peur irraisonnée que le monde ne s'écroule si ce lien était brisé.

Les larges épaules et le regard doux, la ligne franche d'une mâchoire. C'était là-dessus qu'il devait s'accrocher pour éviter de penser. Pour éviter de réaliser ce qu'il venait de laisser derrière lui. Le carnage, la ruine et la mort. La destruction de son château, son repère et celui de tant d'autres avant lui, qui avait survécu à huit siècles de guerre.

Sa sœur sur le bord de mourir comme elle avait toujours vécue, son fouet à la main, se battant jusqu'à la toute fin contre les grandes ténèbres. Pas une ombre de peur sur son visage farouche et rigide alors qu'elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à mourir, sur les cendres mêmes de générations de Montdragons. La chute du plus grand Nécromancien de leur temps, qui avait été jusqu'à éventrer la terre sur le monde des limbes et leurs morts pour sauver la vie de sa famille.

Louis s'était empêché de voir, de sentir le froid tranchant de la fin qui emplissait le donjon à cet instant-là. Il avait une mission à accomplir, sauver Uranus. Le prendre sous sa protection et l'emmener dans un endroit sûr et secret. À présent il se tenait sur le bord d'un océan furieux dans le grand nord du monde, deux nouvelles vies serrées contre lui. Toujours Incapable d'affronter sa nouvelle réalité, incapable de même la regarder.

Émile l'avait rejoint, grand et inébranlable dans la farouche tempête qui l'agitait et Louis continua de s'accrocher à la courbure de ses lèvres, au vent qui mangeait son visage et le colorait de ses doigts de glaces pour ne pas avoir à penser. Ses pieds enracinés dans le sol froid d'Islande il avait l'impression que plus jamais il n'arriverait à les en retirer sans risquer d'être immédiatement dévoré par la vie et ignoré par la mort. Seul, laissé pour compte entre leurs immuables frontières.

Les cils blonds d'Émile touchaient presque ses joues alors qu'il avait baissé les yeux, déjà absorbé par les premières lignes d'un nouveau conte magique et ténébreux. Cette nouvelle histoire, enroulée dans un morceau de couverture qui respirait encore la fumée du terrible brasier, dormait profondément. Le visage du loup pâli et il avait presque la couleur de l'écume sauvage qui frangeait les vagues de leur nouvelle fin du monde.

Louis s'inquiéta. Peut-être quelque chose n'allait-il pas chez les petits? Peut-être étaient-ils blessés? Ou même mort? Pas une seconde il n'avait pris le temps de les observer, agissant en automate, décidé à réussir sa mission. Décidé à les arracher à ce destin meurtrier déjà en train de se refermer sur eux quand il les lui avait arrachés. Il avait tout juste remarqué que ce n'était pas un, mais deux nouveaux nés, que le Résurrectionniste lui avait confié.

Émile ne réagissait toujours pas et Louis tremblait, au bord de la nausée en sachant qu'il allait devoir regarder. Il chercha en lui son courage qui semblait être resté loin au sommet de la tour en feu et inspira profondément. S'il pouvait plonger du ciel et ouvrir les gens en deux, il devrait survivre à ça. Pourtant la chute fut plus vertigineuse qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Et il était encore en train de tomber lorsqu'il rencontra deux paires d'yeux complètement éveillés.

Aucun d'eux ne dormait comme il l'avait cru. Il vit leurs jeunes prunelles de cendre errer sur leur nouveau ciel dans un silence aussi tranchant que la glace qui se forme autour du monde dans ses matins les plus froids. Maintenant qu'il avait vu, maintenant qu'il avait croisé leur regard Louis s'y sentit pris, happé, incapable de respirer. Plus jamais il ne pourrait les ignorer ou s'échapper du carcan translucide de leur vide. À présent il était rempli de l'or blanc de leurs mèches, de l'étendue soyeuse de leur peau et de leur cœur qui bat sans bruit.

Ils étaient la perfection, trop fragile et dangereuse pour ne pas vouloir la protéger.

Quand l'air entra à nouveau dans ses poumons, Louis se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus la même odeur. Quelque chose était en train de changer en lui, en ce moment même. C'était douloureux, vertigineux mais surtout incroyablement puissant. Les yeux rivés sur les jumeaux, il avait l'impression de voir son propre destin, juste devant ses yeux, être irrémédiablement détourné de sa course vers un nouveau soleil. Et ni les éternelles étoiles au-dessus d'eux, ni la vielle magie des hautes montagnes ou l'océan rugissant qui se fracassait contre les falaises ne pourraient rien y faire. Il se prit à se demander ce qu'avait bien pu signifier sa vie avant cet instant-là. En quoi avait-il cru? Quel avait été son but? Il avait beau chercher, son esprit était vide, blanc. Un néant dans lequel ne brillait à présent plus que deux diamants. Suffisamment puissant pour occulter toutes les autres lumières.

Quand il releva la tête il vit la même chose en train de se produire dans les yeux d'Émile alors qu'il observait toujours les enfants, ses longs cheveux blonds tournoyants autour de son visage. C'était le visage de quelqu'un qui réalise que sa vie est en train d'imploser sous le poids d'une menace qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient vu venir.

Le risque d'aimer. Le risque de posséder ce qu'ils pensaient ne jamais pouvoir avoir et qui, soudainement, était à porter de leurs mains, niché entre leurs deux longues silhouettes. Quand Émile releva les yeux sur lui, Louis y vit la même torture, le même vertige d'un homme sur le point d'espérer. La seule chose que leur cœur demandait était de pouvoir chérir, aimer et protéger ce rêve tombé dans leur réalité sans savoir si il y était vraiment autorisé. Mais Émile avait toujours été plus courageux que lui, se rappela Louis, il l'avait toujours su. Alors il ne fut pas surpris de le voir sauter le premier dans ce nouvel inconnu.

Son visage était grave lorsqu'il saisit le garçon, laissant la douce et froide enfant du Résurrectionniste entre les bras de Louis. La pluie se mit à tomber, dégringolant du ciel sombre avant de s'écraser sur la berge de leur nouveau secret.

« _Phoebus_ , murmura Émile, le visage déjà ruisselant d'eau. _Le brillant._ » Et soudainement il eut l'air plus vieux de dix ans.

Louis baissa la tête sur la fillette en essayant de la protéger de la pluie. La poitrine figée et les yeux grands ouverts il observa son intrépide visage. C'était comme admirer une tempête hivernale sans le moindre son ou le moindre souffle de vent. Tout se passait dans l'âme et le cœur.

Les ombres d'une autre nuit bordaient ses cils translucides comme un reflet qui traverse une frange de verre et elle renvoyait la pâle lumière des étoiles, même invisibles, même égarées, de ce vaste océan d'astres dans lequel elle flottait.

« _Tu seras Blanche_ , chuchota Louis à son tour. _Douce et puissante Blanche_. »

Ils observèrent les enfants, immobiles sous la pluie. Les pieds au seuil de cette nouvelle vie.

Depuis toujours cette île s'était mélangée au ciel, reliant ses berges à l'éternel. Elle vivait de glace et de feu durant les longues nuits et les soleils de minuits. Et la vie et la mort y contemplaient les mêmes horizons, les mêmes ailleurs à l'envers de mondes en créations.

C'est dans ce secret, sur cette terre et ses propres vérités, que les jumeaux commenceraient leur ascension. Ils pourraient grandir et briller à l'abri même de toute existence. Se contenter du vent sur les sommets, de la glace qui craque sous les pieds et de la douceur de l'oubli dans l'errance.

Ici il n'y aurait personne pour les obliger à vivre, personne pour les obliger à mourir.

 **Suite du dernier chapitre « The Land of no men »**

Le long et sombre mois de décembre s'étirait, interminable, sans que personne n'ai plus tenté de passer les crêtes depuis le début de l'été. Émile et Louis continuaient de lancer leurs sortilèges de défense et de repousse Muggles bien qu'ils aient prouvé à de maintes occasions depuis leur arrivée en Islande qu'ils étaient faillibles. Ils ne savaient pas exactement pourquoi mais Louis soupçonnait l'île en elle-même. Son ancienne magie, ses fantômes. Son ciel et ses étoiles qui ne brillaient comme nulle part ailleurs dans un up side down d'ombre et de lumière.

Il faisait nuit. Depuis de longues semaines. Les sommets se perdaient, étirant leur verticale silhouette jusque dans les nuages qui s'accrochaient à eux. Ils luttaient contre le vent glacial qui venait du large et d'un monde encore plus vide et froid. Un monde où même les anges se taisaient pour pouvoir écouter le silence d'un océan aussi profond que le ciel. Si on s'y abandonnait, on pouvait flotter à l'envers de la vie et nager dans la nuit elle-même. On pouvait en brasser les ombres et faire ondoyer son infini.

C'est là, entre mer et montagnes, que le cottage affrontait le long hiver. Dissimulé dans le nord de l'ile, il faisait face aux grandes ténèbres. Il faisait face à cet horizon qui venait s'étirer sur la plage de sable noir recouverte de neige. Toujours présent, toujours menaçant. Tout semblait vide. Sauvage. Perdu dans un lointain que même la mort pouvait difficilement atteindre.

Pourtant, sur les rivages de ce monde écarté, deux silhouettes immobiles embrassaient le ciel. Nus sur la glace, ils avaient levé leur visage vers la grande nuit. Ils pouvaient la regarder dans les yeux sans la craindre car c'était de son obscurité qu'ils étaient tombés. Et maintenant, main dans la main, ils s'y recueillaient. Laissant le froid qu'ils ne ressentaient pas les entourer comme les bras d'une mère qu'ils n'avaient pas.

De ce cimetière d'étoiles ils avaient le silence et l'éternité. Ils avaient sa froideur et sa fusion, son furieux chaos et l'inéluctable course d'astres en équilibre dans le vide. Ils venaient d'un endroit ou même la mort pouvait continuer de briller et où l'on pouvait contempler ce qui depuis longtemps déjà avait implosé.

 _Ils sont juste là, sur la plage. Je vois leur corps sombre se découper sur un horizon qui termine un monde de croyances à laquelle ils n'appartiennent pas alors qu'ils semblent posséder le ciel._ _Ils y font naître de nouvelles étoiles et en dévorent d'autres dans la splendeur de leur chaos._ _Et pourtant, tout ce que je vois, tout ce que j'entends, c'est leur silence. Le silence de leur voix quand ils ordonnent aux rêves et orchestrent nos cauchemars. Le silence de leur pas sur la glace quand ils avancent vers leur royaume où vieillissent des anges et naissent des monstres._

 _Dans mon rêve ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Ils continuent d'avancer et les eaux noires les accueillent sans même ondoyer. Comme s'ils faisaient déjà partis de leur obscurité._ _Alors je vois leur têtes blondes disparaître sous la surface. Toutes leurs étoiles, toutes leurs lumières se dissoudre dans le néant comme si l'univers avait finalement repris ses droits sur les enfants qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de créer._ _Il y a leurs têtes sous mes doigts et les soubresauts de leur corps qui se débattent. La brûlure du sel dans leurs poumons qui se remplissent brusquement et la mort qui flotte tout autour de moi._

Louis se réveilla en sursaut, le gout de l'océan dans la gorge et le froid de la fin dans chaque main. Comme chaque nuit.

Il se leva, incapable de ne pas aller voir s'ils étaient encore en vie. Incapable de ne pas vérifier que dans son sommeil il ne les avait pas noyé. Le plancher craqua sous ses pas et le froid s'enroula autour de lui dans un éternel rituel qui se répète nuit après nuit. Il était presque soulagé de le retrouver car si tout recommençait alors cela voulait dire que les jumeaux seraient encore là. Debout devant la fenêtre sombre et le corps glacé comme si l'eau encore en dégouttait, il les trouva. Aussi vivants qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Un pied dans chaque monde, un pied dans chaque tombe.

Ils étaient toujours sur la plage à fouiller les secrets et leur obscurité mais sans doute pour eux ne faisait-elle que briller. C'était ces moments où ils étaient le moins présent et pouvaient échapper au temps. Et Louis s'y perdait lui aussi à les contempler, cherchant à oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Le crime que rêves après rêves il ne cessait de perpétrer.

L'aube s'annonçait quand Louis entendit les draps se froisser dans son dos et le son doux d'un corps qui se retourne dans la lumière mourante des braises du foyer. Émile ne dit rien mais Louis savait qu'il était lentement en train de se laisser tomber du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas voir les puissants membres défier légende et réalité au cœur de leur nuit. Il ne voulait pas voir les tresses blondes glisser sur les oreillers et entourer son visage comme des serpents d'or. Il se sentait comme le gardien de nouveaux mondes qui débordaient entre ses mains et sans cesse il devait combattre les merveilles d'un mythe pour rester dans un autre. Au risque de s'y perdre lui-même.

Quelques instants plus tard les bras d'Émile l'étreignirent, érigeant leurs frontières de chaleur entre ses propres craintes et son cœur. Dehors les jumeaux, toujours immobiles, continuaient de respirer le ciel en silence et c'est en silence que les deux hommes les observaient, eux aussi. Certaines craintes ne pouvaient être nommées. Elles étaient comme des monstres si anciens que l'on en avait oublié les noms alors que leurs ombres n'avaient jamais quitté nos cœurs.

« Ils nous aiment, Louis, souffla le loup, apaisant. Tes enfants t'aiment. Ils ne partiront pas, ils ne t'abandonneront pas. »

Louis ne répondit rien pendant un long moment, laissant Émile et son incroyable instinct répondre aux peurs qu'il était parfois lui-même incapable de comprendre.

« Mais ils sont nés d'un Nécromenciens et d'un Obscurius, répondit Louis. Il entendait sa propre tristesse dans chacun de ses mots. Ils ne nous appartiendront jamais. »

Le loup retourna Louis pour lui faire face et malgré sa haute taille il dû lever le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Dehors la plage était à nouveau vide et le vent qui la balayait semblait déjà pleurer l'absence de ses deux plus beaux joyaux.

« C'est vrai, ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas leur appartenir. »

Les flammes dans l'âtre s'agitèrent et Louis frissonna alors qu'un courant d'air venait caresser sa peau. Mais c'est le silence qui les précédait qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient déjà là.

De petites mains froides se refermèrent alors sur ses doigts et il baissa le visage vers les jumeaux qui les observaient de leurs grands yeux de brumes. Les regarder c'était tomber au travers des nuages sans jamais toucher terre. Une chute libre et silencieuse, à la fois magnifique et inquiétante, entre les constellations de deux réalités qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir contempler. Émile saisit les jumeaux, un dans chaque bras, et les porta dans leur propre lit.

Louis l'observa les y déposer délicatement comme deux poupées de verre parfaitement identiques. Immobiles et silencieux sur les oreillers, ils se laissèrent border par le loup qui se glissa à son tour sous les draps, son gigantesque corps prenant à lui seul presque tout l'espace disponible. Le matelas s'écrasa sous son poids et le petit corps de Phoebus roula contre le sien, ses cheveux de neiges s'étalant sur le torse brulant de l'homme.

Si sa sœur était l'air et la glace d'une réalité qui sommeil, lui était le feu blanc et sauvage de la foudre qui tranche le ciel et ouvre la terre. Comme les deux faces d'une même planète en orbite autour du soleil, l'un dormait quand l'autre veillait. À eux deux ils étaient l'équilibre et le chaos, la naissance et la destruction. À eux deux ils étaient Uranus.

Louis les rejoignit, s'allongeant à son tour et il échangea un long regard muet avec Émile qui l'observait depuis l'autre bout du lit.

Ils entouraient les jumeaux, leur miracle, leur étrangeté, de leurs propres corps. Avec toute la force, toute la magie et tout l'amour dont ils étaient capables. Pourtant ils savaient que toute cette puissance serait toujours insuffisante. Aussi monstrueux qu'ils étaient, de plus grands cauchemars encore les guettaient.

Alors que son frère flottait déjà, enroulé dans son propre feu, la fillette se tourna vers Louis.

« _Blanche. »_

Il saisit son visage d'enfant entre ses deux mains d'homme comme on recueille la lumière dans un jardin de ténèbres. Douce et invulnérable. Ses mèches blanches coulantes entre ses doigts, il en caressait le vent, les reflets d'une magie plus vielle que le monde s'y reflétant.

Blanche. Aussi distante que le ciel, plus précieuse que la vie et aussi silencieuse que la mort.

« Bientôt Louis, chuchota-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il découpa la nuit comme une lame. Bientôt, tu devras nous donner à l'océan. »

Et Phoebus, toujours endormi, repris en échos.

« Tu devras nous donner à l'océan. »


End file.
